A thousand words for love
by Trory
Summary: Es ist nur ein Gefühl nicht mehr und nicht weniger, oder vielleicht ist es doch mehr? Kate entkam dem Tod nur knapp und nun muss sie versuchen ihre neu entdeckten Gefühle für ihren Team-Kollegen Tony in den Griff zu bekommen und zugleich die Arbeit ...
1. Chapter 1: It’s just a feeling

**Titel:** A thousend words for love  
**Autor:** Melanie aka Losing Soul  
**Genre:** Romantik  
**FSK:** bisher für alle Alterklassen  
**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir  
**Charaktere:** Tony, Kate, McGee, Gibbs, Abby...  
**Paaring:** Tate  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Beta-Reader:** Vielen lieben Dank an _s.k._  
**Einleitung:** Es ist nur ein Gefühl - nicht mehr und nicht weniger, oder vielleicht ist es doch mehr? Kate entkam dem Tod nur knapp und nun muss sie versuchen ihre neu entdeckten Gefühle für ihren Team-Kollegen Tony in den Griff zu bekommen und zugleich die Arbeit beim NCIS ernst nehmen. Das Team von Gibbs übernimmt die Ermittlungen in einem Fall zweier verschwundener NCIS Agents und dabei führt ihr Weg sie in die Stadt der Liebe...Paris!

°

°**  
**

**A thousend words for love**  
...or just one simple word?

°

1. Kapitel – It's just a feeling

Ein kleiner Augenblick kann alles verändern. Das musste auch Caitlin Todd vor einigen Wochen feststellen. Hier saß sie nun, auf ihrer Couch und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Sie war den Kugeln nur knapp entkommen und hatte wirklich mehr als nur Glück gehabt. Die erste Kugel wurde von der Schusssicheren Weste abgefangen und die zweite...hier musste sie einen Schutzengel gehabt haben. Bisher hatte die junge Frau noch nie über solche Dinge nachgedacht. Auch wenn sie katholisch erzogen worden war und eine katholische Schule besucht hatte, mit dem Alter hatte sich alles verändert. In den letzten Jahren waren immer andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen. Immer und nun wusste sie nicht, ob es wieder genauso werden konnte. Ari hatte ihr fast das genommen, was am kostbarsten war: ihr Leben. Wie konnte sie dann jetzt dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatte?

Kate zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und sah die Wand gegenüber der Couch an. Sie war doch stark. Das war sie schon immer gewesen und nun sollte sie es auch sein. Doch so einfach war es diesmal nicht. Zu viele verschiedene, vor allem verwirrende Gedanken, kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum und die Agentin wusste einfach nicht welchen sie davon besonders ernst nehmen sollte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise. Kate war in den letzten Tagen nicht einmal sie selbst gewesen. Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatten sie sehr mitgenommen. Mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Und das rächte sich nun. Nicht einmal mit Abby hatte sie darüber gesprochen und das war wirklich verrückt. In den letzten zwei Jahren waren die beiden doch gute Freundinnen geworden und Kate genoss die Zeit mit der ausgeflippten Forensikerin sehr. Doch von ihren Problemen in den letzten Wochen hatte sie nicht einmal ihr etwas erzählt. Vermutlich sollte sie dies einfach ändern. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Kate musste mit jemandem reden, mit einer sehr guten Freundin.

Als Kate von zwei starken Armen von hinten umarmt wurde, zuckte sie für einen kleinen Moment zusammen. Zaghaft erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie drehte den Kopf etwas nach hinten. „Wie lange bist du schon hier, Mark?", fragte sie und drehte sich nun zu ihm um. Sie hatte Mark zwei Wochen vor der Sache mit Ari kennen gelernt. Mark war 32 Jahre alt, gut aussehend und ein erfolgreicher Anwalt in Washington. Auf den ersten Blick war er ein guter Fang, aber auch hier fehlte Kate etwas. Die ersten Dates mit ihm waren wundervoll gewesen und doch, fühlte Kate sich bei ihm nicht ganz wohl. Sicher, er war ein netter Kerl und bestimmt gab es mit ihm eine Zukunft, aber ob sie ihn wirklich lieben konnte, das er die andere Frage. Eine, die sie unmöglich beantworten konnte. Ihr Herz spielte verrückt. Oh ja, vollkommen verrückt. Immer wieder sah sie Tony vor sich. Die schrecklichen Bilder von der Zeit wo er die Pest hatte, wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Inzwischen ging es ihrem Kollegen wieder gut und alles war wieder wie immer. Damals hatte Kate sich so sehr um ihn gesorgt. Viel mehr, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und tief in ihrem inneren wusste Kate, dass dies nicht nur die Sorge um einen Kollegen gewesen war. Da war noch viel mehr. Zu sehen wie Tony hatte leiden müssen, war der blanke Horror gewesen und ihr Herz war in tausend Stücke zersprungen. Ihre größte Angst damals war gewesen, dass Tony hätte sterben können. Und dabei hatte sie sogar das Risiko auf sich genommen sich anzustecken. Ja, damals hatte ihr Herz entschieden, bevor ihr Kopf sich hatte einschalten können. Und das war eigentlich selten der Fall. Besonders, wenn es um Tony ging. Die meiste Zeit lagen die beiden sich doch in den Haaren und stritten sich um banale Dinge und zogen sich unentwegt auf. Wie zwei kleine Kinder. Doch sie waren Erwachsene. Beide, zumindest vom körperlichen waren sie das. Marks tiefe Stimme riss Kate aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah in seine wundervollen braunen Augen. Sie strahlten eine unglaubliche Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Wenn sie wollte, dann konnte sie in ihnen versinken. „Ein paar Minuten. Aber du hast das irgendwie nicht mitbekommen. Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte er und die Sorge um seine Freundin war deutlich zu hören.

„Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Ich war nur...na ja, etwas Abwesend. Das ist alles.", versicherte Kate ihm und lächelte. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch seine vollen braunen Haare und gab ihm dann einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Mark sorgte sich meistens um sie. Er hatte von Kate erfahren, was vor einigen Wochen passiert war und er war sehr schockiert gewesen. Scheinbar hatte er keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich es für einen Bundesagenten manchmal sein konnte. Das war auch ein Punkt, der Kate verunsicherte. Scheinbar machte es Mark nichts aus, aber er hatte auch keine Ahnung wie hart ihr Beruf wirklich sein konnte. Er war Anwalt und erledigte fast nur Bürokram oder ging vor Gericht. Dies hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Marks Arbeit war kein Kinderspiel und dennoch gab es einen enormen Unterschied zu der eines NCIS Special Agents. Es war einfach schwer verschiedene Berufe miteinander zu vergleichen.

„Ich hab eingekauft und könnte für uns kochen.", vernahm Kate und lächelte Mark an. Ja, er war wirklich ein toller Freund und sie sollte viel glücklicher sein, doch im Moment war das alles einfach etwas schwer. Caitlin versuchte wirklich sich in diesen Mann zu verlieben und je mehr sie es versuchte, umso schwerer schien es zu werden. Er war wie ein guter Freund. Dummerweise schlief man nicht mit guten Freunden – zumindest war es nichts, was man einem raten sollte. Sie konnten keine guten Freunde sein. Das Wort Liebe war in ihrer Beziehung noch nicht gefallen. Immerhin waren die beiden erst wenige Wochen zusammen und Mark schien auch nicht der Typ Mann zu sein, der einer Frau gleich nach dem ersten Date versicherte, dass er unsterblich in sie verliebt war. Kate war darüber froh. Natürlich wollte sie irgendwann einmal Heiraten und eine ganz normale Familie haben. Davon träumte doch jede Frau schon im Alter von 10 Jahren. Bei ihr war es nicht anders gewesen. Die kleine Caitlin hatte sich vorgestellt wie es sein würde, wie der Mann sein würde, natürlich musste er ihre große Liebe sein und sie schätzen.

Leider schien Mark nicht in diese Rolle zu passen. Wenn man nur die Offensichtlichen Punkte sah, dann schon. Dann passte er sogar sehr gut auf diese Beschreibung, aber Kates Gefühle wurden in diesem Schema nicht beachtet und dass wichtigste war doch, das man diese Person wirklich liebte. Eigentlich war Kate niemand, der mit jemandem zusammen war, den sie nicht liebte, doch sie hatte einfach noch die Hoffnung, dass die Gefühle für ihren Freund wachsen würden. Mit ihm Schluss machen, konnte sie auch noch, wenn sie sich sicher war, dass es keine Chance mehr gab. „Das wäre wunderbar. Wirklich. Was gibt es leckeres?", fragte die Agentin und stand von der Couch auf. Jede andere Frau würde sie vermutlich beneiden. Mark sah gut aus, verdiente gut und er konnte Kochen. Das war wirklich selten. Doch er arbeitete viel. Allerdings störte es Kate wenig. Sie hatte auch keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten. Wenn die Arbeit es erforderte, dann kam sie eine Nacht lang nicht einmal nach Hause und Dates mussten verschoben werden. Ja, das hatte sie in der Anfangszeit sehr gestört. Beim Secret Service war es ähnlich gewesen, allerdings war Gibbs dort auch nicht ihr Boss gewesen.

Zwei Stunden später lag Kate neben Mark im Bett und versuchte vergebens einzuschlafen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Wie sooft in der letzten Zeit. Kate drehte sich im Bett herum und seufzte. _Tony_ Immer wieder musste sie an ihren Kollegen denken. Die meiste Zeit hatte Kate Tony unerträglich gefunden und sein Gerede über die vielen Filme einfach nur gehasst, doch dann hatte er sich mit der Pest infiziert und einfach alles hatte sich verändert. Caitlin schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ging zum Fenster. Es war Mitternacht und die Straße wurde nur noch von einigen wenigen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet. Die junge Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verfluchte sich selbst. Tony war ein Mann, der jede Woche mit einer anderen Frau ausging und scheinbar niemals eine feste Beziehung hatte. Und nun fing sie an, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Nein, eigentlich war es doch schon zu spät. Verliebt war sie schon. Nur versuchte die Profilerin immer noch diese Gefühle zu verdrängen. Das war doch viel einfacher, als sich einzugestehen, dass Kate sich tatsächlich in Tony DiNozzo verliebt hatte. Es war ein Dilemma, genau das war es. Die Gefühle waren einfach da und sie zu unterdrücken war gar nicht so leicht. Kate war mit einem anderen Mann zusammen und heimlich begehrte sie ihren Arbeitskollegen, der sie fast immer mit Filmzitaten nervte und zur Weißglut brachte. Doch genau das, war das besondere an ihrer Beziehung.

Wenn das Leben doch ab und zu einfach sein würde. Doch diesen Gefallen tat es einem genau dann nicht, wenn man es sich wünschte. Einige Wochen ging es nun schon so und es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Kate hatte diese Gefühle für Tony bestimmt auch schon länger gehabt, doch die Pesterkrankung schien wie ein Auslöser gewesen zu sein. Die Angst um Tony...dadurch war ihr klar geworden, wie sehr sie ihn wirklich mochte und das sie nicht nur Kollegiale Gefühle für ihn hatte. Kate fuhr sich durch ihre Haare und drehte sich zum Bett um. Mark schlief und er hatte keine Ahnung von ihren Zweifeln. Sie spielte mit ihm, so würde es Tony vermutlich ausdrücken und Kate hasste sich dafür. Der Mann in ihrem Bett verdiente das nicht. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten ging sie zum Bett zurück und versuchte einzuschlafen. Sechs Stunden später hörte Kate ein leises Piep Piep und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Schlaftrunken drehte sie sich zu ihrem Wecker und erkannte, dass es schon halb Sieben war. Mit einem Mal war Kate hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie hatte verschlafen!

Reichte es nicht, dass sie sich in DiNozzo verliebt hatte? Musste sie nun auch noch zu spät kommen, wie er? Das war doch ein Fluch. Oh ja, das musste einfach so sein. Mark war schon lange bei der Arbeit. Sein Tag begann meistens eine Stunde eher als ihrer. Zum Duschen war nun keine Zeit mehr. Kate zog sich rasch an und verschwand im Bad. Nach der Katzenwäsche schminkte sie sich und verschwand aus ihrer Wohnung. Mit etwas Glück würde sie nicht zu spät kommen, aber wie es so kommen musste, war der Verkehr an diesem Morgen eine Katastrophe. Zwei Baustellen behinderten den Verkehr zusätzlich und Kate parkte ihren Wagen erst kurz nach Sieben auf dem Parkplatz des NCIS. Fluchend stieg die Agentin aus dem Wagen und rannte zum Eingang. Ihr Pech war, das sie heute eindeutig die falschen Schuhe anhatte, um zu schnell zu laufen. Somit erklang erst weitere 10 Minuten später ein leises Bling des Aufzuges und Kate erschien im Büro. Die braunhaarige ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich außer Atem auf dem Stuhl nieder. Das Tony schon hier war, hatte sie in der Eile bisher nicht erkannt. Erst als sie ein leises Lachen hörte und Tony vor ihrem Schreibtisch erkannte, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Tony? Hast du etwas bestimmtes auf dem Herzen, oder willst du mich einfach nur nerven?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Katie, du hast dich verspätet.", teilte Tony ihr mit und sofort rollte Kate mit ihren Augen. Ja, solche Dinge bemerkte Tony natürlich sofort. Tony stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sah in die Augen seiner Kollegin. Das er ihr Gefühlschaos dadurch nicht einfacher machte, kam ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. Tony hatte keine Ahnung was Kate wirklich für ihn empfand und das war gut so. Kate war nicht bereit es ihm zu sagen. Das würde sich so schnell auch nicht ändern.

„Ja, Tony. Ich bin zu spät. Schön das dir das auch aufgefallen ist.", gab Kate etwas säuerlich von sich und stand nun auf. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte Kate sich in Tonys Augen fast verloren. „Gewöhn dich nicht daran. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht vor das fortzusetzen.", versicherte Kate Tony und lächelte ihn an. Das Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen gefiel Kate nicht besonders und sie war sich fast sicher, was nun kommen würde. Eine von seinen total unpassenden Kommentaren, oder Fragen zu ihrem Privatleben, die sie ihm ja doch nicht beantworten würde. Und trotzdem, Tony würde es wieder versuchen...

Grinsend sah Tony seine Kollegin an und schon kam genau das, was Kate vermutet hatte. „Hast du eine lange Nacht gehabt? Mit einem Mann?", der Special Agent zwinkerte Kate zu und schon spürte Tony, wie Kate ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. Tony stöhnte kurz auf und blickte zu der verärgerten Agentin. „War das ein ja?", fragte er grinsend und blickte Kate an. „Oder ist es dir peinlich, Katie?",

„Oh Tony! Kannst du endlich damit aufhören?", fragte Kate inzwischen reichlich genervt und funkelte Tony wütend an. Man sollte meinen, dass sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, doch das war nicht wirklich der Fall. Tony war und blieb nervig und diese Gefühle, die sie für ihn entwickelt hatte, verschlimmerten es nur. Nun ging er ihr noch viel mehr auf die Nerven. „Und hör auf mich Katie zu nennen! Du weißt sehr gut, das ich das nicht leiden kann, DiNozzo", fauchte sie und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Gibbs Schreibtisch.

„Die Antwort darauf kennst du doch schon. Ich werde damit nie aufhören. Es macht viel zu viel Spaß dir auf die Nerven zu gehen, Katie.", diesmal betonte er den verhassten Spitznamen besonders. Ja, Kate hatte es gewusst. Zwischen ihnen war es noch nie anders gewesen und es gab ja auch keinen Grund, warum sich da etwas ändern sollte. „Ja, ich habe es geahnt, Tony.", murmelte Kate und schüttelte den Kopf über Tony. Er war wirklich unmöglich und doch hatte sie es geschafft, oder eher, sie war so dumm gewesen, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Kate hatte in ihrem Leben ja schon viel erlebt, doch nichts davon war annähernd so dumm gewesen. Kate hatte auch zuvor schon etwas mit Kollegen gehabt und sie hatte dadurch viel gelernt. Noch einmal wollte sie das nicht tun und nun hatte sie sich sogar in einen Kollegen verliebt.

„Also, sagst du es mir freiwillig oder muss ich dich erst zwingen? Wie heißt er? Mark?", Tony sah Kate an und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Kate kniff ihre Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. Entweder Tony hatte den Namen Mark einfach so genannt oder...oder er hatte es irgendwie herausgefunden. Und der zweite Gedanke würde viel eher zu Tony passen, als das er sein Gehirn tatsächlich anstrengen würde. Während Tony sehr gut gelaunt zu sein schien, sank Kates Laune gerade in den Keller. Sie unterhielt sich mit Tony nicht gerne über diese Dinge und schon gar nicht dann, wenn er es wieder mit irgendeinem Trick herausgefunden hatte. „Woher weißt du wie er heißt, Tony?", fragte Kate.

„Ich hab so meine Quellen, Kate.", teilte Tony seiner Kollegin mit und immer noch grinste er sie an. „Er heißt Mark Anderson und du gehst seit ca. 6 Wochen mit ihm aus. Richtig oder habe ich mich bei der Zeit vertan? Oh ja und er ist Anwalt. Stehst du auf Anwälte, Katie?", Tony wusste sehr gut, dass er Kate damit richtig sauer machen würde. Zum einen machte es Tony viel Spaß zu sehen wie wütend Kate wurde, doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, wieso er das tat. Ein klein wenig Eifersucht war auch im Spiel. So sehr der Senior Agent dieses kleine Spiel zwischen ihnen genoss, er hatte Kate sehr gerne und das nicht nur wie man eine Schwester liebte. Da war viel, viel mehr. Doch, dass Tony DiNozzo bei einer Frau an etwas anderes als Sex denken konnte, würde keiner vermuten der ihn wirklich kannte. Na ja, meistens hatten diese Leute ja auch Recht...

Dass Tony mehr als nur seinen Namen wusste, gefiel Kate wirklich nicht. „Du hast so deine Quellen? Mir ist egal woher du das hast, aber wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, dann werd ich dir sehr, sehr wehtun müssen, Tony.", sagte Kate und erneut spürte Tony den Ellbogen seiner Kollegin. „Es geht dich gar nichts an mit wem ich ausgehe, also lass es sein. Ich will auch nicht wissen mit welchen Frauen du ausgehst.", meinte sie und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.

„Ihr Name ist Julia und sie ist wirklich heiß.", teilte Tony seiner Kollegin mit und ließ sich auf seinem eigenen Stuhl nieder. Oh ja, Kate konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Julia...ein Name, der sehr gut zu einer Barbiepuppe passte. Bestimmt war sie gerade mal 21 Jahre alt und hatte keine Ahnung vom Leben. Passen würde es ja und vor allem passte es zu Tony. Schon früher hatte Kate die Geschichten von Tonys Dates nicht hören wollen und nun sogar noch sehr viel weniger. Ihr Herz zog sich dabei zusammen und es fühlte sich einfach ungut an. Sie war eifersüchtig und das nicht nur im kleinen Maß. Ja, sie musste sich beherrschen, um Tony nicht einfach die Meinung zu geigen. Das an sich würde für Kate ja kein Problem sein, aber sie hatte Angst, das sie Tony dabei vielleicht aus versehen etwas von ihren Gefühlen mitteilen würde.

„Darf sie schon Auto fahren oder musst du Angst vor ihrem Daddy haben, weil du sein kleines Mädchen verführst?", fragte Kate und grinste Tony an. Das war doch immer noch der beste Weg um damit umzugehen. Versuchen es unwichtig zu machen und die Gefühle zumindest während der Arbeit so gut wie nur möglich zu unterdrücken. Die Arbeit könnte ganz schnell unschön werden, wenn sie sich von diesen Gefühlen zu sehr lenken lassen würde. Die Streitereien waren normal, doch verliebt zu sein und das zu unterdrücken war viel schlimmer. Ihre Arbeit beim NCIS war wichtig und ein kleiner Fehler konnte viel kaputt machen oder einem unschuldigen das Leben kosten. Soweit sollte es nicht kommen, nur weil Kate ihre Gefühle für Tony entdeckt hatte.

„Kate, was denkst du nur von mir?", meinte Tony und lachte auf. „Natürlich darf sie schon Auto fahren und ich bin sicher ihr Vater hat nichts gegen mich. Ich hab ihn noch nicht kennen gelernt, was auch gut so ist, doch ich bin sicher, dass er mich sofort mögen würde.", rief Tony in Kates Richtung und sah sie an. Irgendwie sah Kate im Moment wirklich süß aus. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wenn sie sich ärgerte hatte etwas sehr tolles an sich. Nach außen war Kate für gewöhnlich immer Sittsam und Unschuldig, aber tief in ihrem inneren, da war noch mehr. Tony war sich in dieser Hinsicht sicher. Kate mochte auf eine Katholische Schule gegangen sein und ihre Grundsätze haben, aber jeder Mensch hatte Seiten an sich, die man nur entdecken konnte, wenn man gut suchen würde.

„Ich denke so einiges von dir, Tony.", sagte Kate und schaltete ihren Computer an. Ja, sie dachte in den letzten Wochen sowieso zu viel über Tony nach. Der nächste Satz war auch typisch für ihn. Kate wurde nun noch deutlicher, wieso es sehr dumm gewesen war, solch intensiven Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Tony war nicht Beziehungsfähig und wahrscheinlich würde er es nie sein. Da musste er einem fast Leid tun. Im Moment sah er noch gut aus, doch sein Aussehen würde nicht immer ziehen. In 20 – 30 Jahren konnte er damit nicht mehr so sehr punkten wie er es gewohnt war. „Ich hoffe für die arme, dass sie bald merkt, dass sie etwas besseres bekommen kann.", sagte Kate, während sie ihre Emails checkte.

„Etwas Besseres als mich, Kate? Denkst du wirklich, dass sie jemanden findet, der besser ist als ich? Oder bist du nur eifersüchtig und hoffst, dass sie mich in den Wind schießt?", wollte Tony wissen und sah Kate interessiert an. Diese Annahme war natürlich albern. Kate war viel zu klug um sich für Tony zu interessieren. Frauen, die schön und klug waren, standen auf einem bestimmten Typ Mann und meistens war Tony dann nicht der Märchenprinz nach dem sie sich sehnten. Nicht, wenn es um mehr als Sex ging. Im Moment sehnte Tony sich noch nicht nach einem ruhigen Familienleben, aber irgendwann würde es vielleicht soweit sein und dann musste er die richtige Frau finden. In den nächsten Jahren würde es bestimmt noch nicht soweit sein. Doch manchmal überraschte das Leben einen auch und solche Sachen trafen schneller ein, als man es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Tony...wie alt ist sie? 21 oder jünger? Diese Mädchen wollen doch keinen uralten Freund. Sie finden es für eine Weile vielleicht ganz interessant, aber dann verlieren sie dieses Interesse an dir ganz schnell.", teilte Kate ihrem Kollegen mit und fing an mit einem ihrer Stifte zu spielen. „In diesem Alter wird sie immer etwas besseres als dich finden.", fügte die Agentin noch hinzu und sah zu Tony hinüber. Selbst wenn Tony diese Mädchen nicht lieben mochte, es kränkte sogar ihn, wenn sie ihn für einen jüngeren verlassen würden. Tony war ein toller Kerl, aber er war Gewöhnungsbedürftig und besonders das erschwerte es ihm. Mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite, würde vermutlich sogar er ein anderer Mann sein. Doch Kate fing schon wieder an sich viel zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Das war jedoch nicht sonderlich einfach...

„Und ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", schrie Kate und sah Tony empört an. Natürlich war das eine gigantische Lüge. Immerhin war Kate eifersüchtig, das konnte sie gar nicht abstreiten, aber Tony gegenüber, würde Kate das bestimmt nicht erwähnen. Sobald sie das tun würde, würde Tony nicht mehr locker lassen und alles versuchen um mehr zu erreichen. Und in ihrem Fall würde er herausfinden, dass sie sich inzwischen in ihn verliebt hatte. Gefühle waren etwas sehr persönliches und mit ihnen sollte nicht gespielt werden. Sie sollten ernst genommen werden und als etwas sehr zerbrechliches betrachtet werden, doch das war heute nur noch sehr selten der Fall. Kate spielte mit Marks Gefühlen, weil sie von ihren für Tony wusste.

„Sie ist 22 und du bist sehr wohl eifersüchtig, Katie.", sagte Tony und grinste vor sich hin. „Und es muss dich ja nicht kümmern, wenn sie mich wieder fallen lässt, weil sie etwas besseres findet. Doch scheinbar tut es das doch...", stellte Tony fest und sah Kate kurz etwas verwundert an. Nein, das war Wunschdenken. Kate kümmerte das alles nicht. Sie sah in ihm nur einen Kollegen und das war auch nicht oft der Fall. Tony hatte sie in den letzten Jahren so oft mit Filmen genervt, dass sie nachts bestimmt nicht von ihm träumte. Es war total lächerlich. Egal was Tony für Kate fühlen mochte, sie war viel zu Klug, um irgendetwas davon zu erwidern. Der Senior Agent wusste ja nicht einmal, was er da eigentlich genau fühlte. Die beiden zankten sich zwar meistens, doch trotzdem waren sie gute Freunde und solche Gefühle konnten sich doch auch weiter entwickeln. Bisher hatte Tony das noch nicht erlebt, aber irgendwann würde immer das erste Mal sein. Mit ersten Malen kannte er sich gut aus.

Kate hatte sich tatsächlich um ein Jahr vertan. Tja, auch sie war nicht unfehlbar. Tony hatte mit seinen Worten Recht. Sie war eifersüchtig, doch das würde sie dem Italiener auf keinen Fall sagen. Nicht, solange sie es vermeiden konnte. Das Eintreffen, der Special Agents Gibbs und McGee lenkten von diesem Thema, Gott sei Dank, ab. Kate konnte gar nicht sagen wie dankbar sie darüber in diesem Moment war. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall.", teilte Gibbs den beiden Agents im vorbeigehen mit und stellte seinen Kaffee auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Zwei verschwundene NCIS Agents.", Kate stand auf und sah zu Gibbs. Timothy McGee legte eine Akte auf den Bildschirm und man sah die Bilder von einem weiblichen und einem männlichen Agent. Kate musterte die beiden kurz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Projekt Firefly?", fragte McGee und runzelte die Stirn. Kates Kopf wanderte wieder in die Richtung, wo Gibbs stand. Sie selbst hatte noch nichts von einem Projekt Firefly gehört. Den anderen schien es ebenso zu gehen. Gibbs dagegen sah nicht sonderlich überrascht aus. Doch das war nicht gerade ungewöhnlich. Leroy Jethro Gibbs war länger als sie alle zusammen beim NCIS und auch davor hatte er schon eine Menge erlebt. „Beim Projekt Firefly geht es darum, eine Terrorzelle zu zerschlagen. Diese Gruppe hat auch mit Drogenschmuggelei und Mädchenhandel zu tun. Seit drei Jahren versucht der NCIS nun schon sie zu eliminieren, aber jeder Versuch ging schief.", erklärte Gibbs und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Und wo genau liegt das Problem, Boss?", fragte DiNozzo und sah sich die Fotos der beiden Agents noch einmal an. „Die beiden sind verschwunden, DiNozzo. Bisher hat es noch jeder Agent lebend herausgeschafft, aber wir haben die Spur der beiden, vor zwei Tagen in Paris verloren und nun sollen wir die Ermittlungen übernehmen.", teilte Gibbs seinem Team mit.


	2. Chapter 2: Nicht nur ein Gefühl

2. Kapitel – Nicht nur ein Gefühl

„Paris, mh?", obwohl Kate in diesem Moment nicht in Tonys Richtung sah, wusste sie, dass ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen lag. Das war typisch DiNozzo und schon allein der Tonfall seiner Stimmung verriet ihn. Es war eben das, was Tony immer tat. In solchen Situationen reagierte er fast übermenschlich schnell. Doch vermutlich dachte Tony bei Paris nicht an den Eifelturm oder andere Sehenswürdigkeiten, auch nicht an das Essen, da war Caitlin sich sicher. Tony DiNozzo hatte doch fast immer eine bestimmte Sache im Kopf und scheinbar verband er sogar mit der Stadt der Liebe diese eine Sache. Fast etwas verrückt. Frauen dachten bei Paris meistens an romantische Dinge. Ein gemeinsames Essen mit dem liebsten, einen Heiratsantrag auf dem Eifelturm oder Mode. Paris war eine Modestadt und für viele Dinge bekannt. Aber Anthony DiNozzo hatte natürlich wieder nur Sex im Kopf. Kate seufzte leise und erneut musste sie sich für ihre Gefühle verfluchen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Sich in einen Frauenheld zu verlieben war an sich schon schlimm, aber Tony war der Höhepunkt schlecht hin. Kate mochte Tony, aber sein Verhalten Frauen gegenüber sollte sie wirklich stutzig machen und das war ja auch von Anfang an so gewesen. Trotz allem hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt.

Falls das nicht eine kindische kleine Verliebtheit war, dann hatte sie wirklich ein Problem. Sich zu verlieben war ja eigentlich eine schöne und vor allem sehr normale Sache, aber manchmal machte die Liebe einem das Leben schwer und genauso war es bei Kate. Derzeit fand sie die Liebe gar nicht so toll und der Gedanke an Paris würde das auch nicht ändern. Kate warf einen kurzen Blick zu Tony und wie sie vermutet hatte, der Agent hatte ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Und er sah so verdammt süß aus. Für einen Augenblick schweiften Kates Gedanken wieder in eine andere Richtung. So süß er aussehen mochte, es half alles nichts. Süßes musste nicht immer gut sein. Gift war ebenfalls süß und sehr tödlich. Also konnte sie sich auf solche Kleinigkeiten nicht verlassen. Nur weil Tony lächelte hieß das nicht, dass er sich irgendwie verändert hatte und Frauen auf einmal nicht mehr als Sexobjekte ansah. Das war totales Wunschdenken. Tony liebte Frauen…sehr viele Frauen. Wie könnte er sich da auf eine festlegen? Und selbst wenn, dann musste sie nicht Caitlin Todd heißen. „Tony! Du bist doch wirklich…mir fehlen die Worte.", sagte die Agentin und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Kerl war doch wirklich unmöglich. Er sah fast wie ein unschuldiger Engel aus, doch sobald man ihn besser kannte, hatte man dieses Bild nicht mehr vor Augen.

Dann passte schon eher der Teufel, obwohl das übertrieben war. Ein Engel, der gar nicht engelhaft war, passte schon eher. Tony sah seine Kollegin an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Wie sie das manchmal hasste. Nein, nicht manchmal. Sie hatte es immer gehasst und seit sie sich ihrer Gefühle klar geworden war, hasste sie es noch viel mehr. Nicht, das es ihr nicht schmeicheln würde. Das war nicht das Problem, sondern eher, das Tony damit unwissentlich ihre Gefühle verletzte und das tat noch sehr viel mehr weh, als eine Kugel. Tony verhielt sich wie immer, also konnte Kate es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Nur, weil sich ihre Gefühle verändert hatten, konnte sie Tony nicht die Schuld geben. Er hatte sich schon so verhalten, als sie ihn einfach nur als Kollegen gesehen hatte. Dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen hatte sich entwickelt, doch jetzt war es nicht mehr so lustig. Sobald echte Gefühle im Spiel waren, konnte so etwas schnell sehr schmerzhaft werden. Kate würde Tony allerdings auch nicht sagen, dass er damit aufhören sollte. Falls sie das machen würde, würde der Italiener weitere Fragen stellen, immerhin war es zwischen ihnen nie anders gewesen. „Ich bin was? Sexy? Gut aussehend? Brillant? Wundervoll? Oder liegt es an meiner Gesamtausstrahlung?", dabei lag auf Tonys Lippen sein übliches DiNozzo Grinsen.

„Nein! Ein Schwachkopf.", gab Kate gereizt von sich und wandte den Kopf von Tony ab. Ja, das hätte er gerne. Wenn sie ihn als Sexy oder Wundervoll bezeichnen würde. Die Profilerin sah Tony irgendwie auch so. Verliebte sahen die Welt durch eine Rosa Brille, allerdings war Kates Brille beschlagen und der Nebel um sie herum war sehr nervtötend. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Gefühle abstellen, doch so einfach war das mit der Liebe nicht. Wenn sie einmal da war, dann war sie da und ob diese Gefühle nun wundervoll oder eher schmerzhaft waren, interessierte die Liebe nicht. Es war schon ein Jammer. Gibbs würde ihre kleine Streiterei sowieso gleich beenden. Es war immer so. Gibbs sagte etwas, Tony bekam eine Kopfnuss und sie waren wieder ruhig – für die nächste halbe Stunde, wenn es gut ging. Kate hörte wie Tony irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er da sagte. Hier ging es nun um den Fall und nicht darum, wer der größere Schwachkopf war oder sich am besten Streiten konnte.

„Aufhören! Beide.", sagte Gibbs nun und warf seinen zwei Agents einen Blick zu, der beide Augenblicklich verstummen ließ. Ja, der einzige der sie wirklich aufhalten konnte war Gibbs. McGee würden sie in solch einem Moment einfach übergehen. Bei Abby würde das ganze schon etwas besser laufen. „Falls ihr es vergessen habt, aber wir haben hier einen Fall und ich glaube diese zwei verschwundenen Agents verdienen unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ihr keine Lust habt", Gibbs deutete kurz in Richtung des Fahrstuhls „dort geht es raus.", Kate biss sich kurz auf ihre Unterlippe und hörte brav zu. DiNozzo dagegen sah immer noch gut gelaunt aus, nickte jedoch brav zum Verständnis der Worte. „Wunderbar. Da ich nun eure Aufmerksamkeit wieder habe, können wir mit dem Fall weiter machen.", Caitlin, Tony und Tim sahen wieder auf den Bildschirm, doch in den Akten der beiden stand nichts mehr, was wirklich wichtig zu sein schien. Das Projekt Firefly wurde kein weiteres Mal erwähnt und so konnten die drei sich nur auf Gibbs Worte verlassen. Allerdings waren diese an sich schon sehr genau gewesen. So einfach würde das aber auch nicht sein. Es ging um eine Terrorzelle, die scheinbar kein Kinderspiel war und zwei Agents waren verschwunden. Und der NCIS musste im Moment auch von der schlimmsten Möglichkeit ausgehen. Die beiden waren entdeckt worden und getötet…

„Heißt das, dass wir nach Paris fliegen?", fragte Tony und abermals erschien ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Kate gab nur einen genervten Laut von sich, verhielt sich ansonsten aber ruhig. Doch vermutlich lag Tony gar nicht so falsch. Die beiden waren ja laut Gibbs in Paris verschwunden und hier hatten sie keinen wirklichen Tatort. Trotzdem, sie würden vermutlich erst versuchen die Angelegenheit von hier so gut es ging zu klären und dann weitersehen. Mit Tony und dem Rest des Teams in Paris…das war schon ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Tony würde sich in der Stadt noch eigenartiger verhalten. Die Frauen dort würden es ihm bestimmt antun und das würde Kate nun einfach nicht ertragen. Ein hechelnder DiNozzo auf den Straßen von Paris. Erschreckend…das war fast schlimmer als jeder Alptraum, den sie bisher durchlebt hatte, oder alles, was sie in Sachen Liebe erlebt hatte. Kate sah zu Gibbs und wartete darauf, dass dieser sagte was sie machen würden.

„Nein, DiNozzo. Wir fliegen nicht nach Paris.", erklärte Gibbs und Kate stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Darüber war sie nun einfach nur froh. Ein paar Tage mit Tony in Paris, schienen unerträglich zu sein. „Nicht? Das ist…schade.", hörte Kate und konnte die Enttäuschung in Tonys Stimme hören. Sie verstand das nicht wirklich. Immerhin gab es dort nichts was wirklich anders war. Gut, die Kultur und die Mode, doch ansonsten bestand ja fast kein Unterschied.

„Wir fliegen nicht nach Paris – nur Kate und du.", ergänzte Gibbs und während Tony sich vor lauter Grinsen fast überschlug, fand Kate keine Worte. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Das hatte sie sogar ganz bestimmt getan. Gibbs hatte nicht gerade gesagt, das Tony und sie nach Paris fliegen würden!? Oh Gott, das war noch viel schlimmer als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Wie in Trance strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte wieder zu sich zu kommen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht so recht gelingen. Das war sehr viel schlimmer, eindeutig. Tony und sie allein in Paris…was hatte Kate nur angestellt? Das musste die Strafe, für was auch immer sein.

„Gibbs? Sag bitte, dass das ein Witz ist?", versuchte Kate und sah ihren Boss hoffnungsvoll an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Okay, es war also kein Witz und ein Traum war es auch nicht. Kate konnte Traum und Realität voneinander unterscheiden und normal endeten ihre Träume genau jetzt. Doch sie wachte nicht auf und krabbelte aus dem Bett, sondern blieb einfach an Ort und Stelle. Paris war eine schöne Stadt und auch wenn sie dort nur ermitteln würden, würde Kate den Aufenthalt bestimmt genießen. Aber allein mit DiNozzo? Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen. Entweder sie würde ihn im Affekt erschlagen oder der Agent würde herausfinden, wie sie zu ihm stand. Kate lehnte sich gegen einen Schreibtisch und sah genervt zu Tony, dessen Laune gerade ruckartig in den Himmel gestiegen war.

„Kate und ich? Das ist ja spitze! Hast du das gehört, Katie?", fragte er und grinste seine Kollegin fast unverschämt an. Tony fand den Gedanken daran mit Kate nach Paris zu fliegen ganz offensichtlich toll. Mehr als nur toll, jedoch dachte er nicht an die Ermittlungen oder sonst etwas. Kate rollte mit den Augen und versuchte ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. „Wir fliegen in die Stadt der Liebe…Amore…Bekommen wir ein großes Doppelbett?", bei seiner letzten Frage zog sich seine Augenbraue nach oben und er sah Kate an. Bei diesem Satz ging sie auf Tony zu, beugte sich nach oben und hauchte ihm ein paar kleine Worte ins Ohr. „Denk nicht mal dran, DiNozzo.", und nur eine Sekunde später spürte er wie Kate ihren Ellenbogen unsanft in seine Seite stieß.

Tony schnappte nach Luft und sah Kate schmollend an. „Du weißt nicht was du dir da entgehen lässt…", murmelte er und Caitlin ging vorsichtshalber einige Meter von Tony weg. Ein Doppelbett…ja, das war eben typisch Tony. Sie hatte es gewusst. Und so würde es die ganze Zeit weiter gehen. Die Agentin bekam von Jethro Gibbs etwas in die Hand gedrückt und als Kate sich dieses etwas ansah, erkannte sie einen Computerchip. „Bring dieses Ding zu Abby…sie soll nachsehen was drauf ist.", erklärte er und Kate nickte.

„Computerchip, Boss.", verbesserte McGee seinen Chef und deutete mit dem Kopf in Kates Richtung. Kate warf Tony noch einen bösen Blick zu und ging zum Aufzug. Sie drückte den Knopf nach unten und seufzte dann. Oh ja, das würde ja wirklich wunderbar werden. Mit Tony in Paris…etwas Schlimmeres konnte sie sich im Moment gar nicht vorstellen. Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und die braunhaarige stieg ein und wenig später verließ sie ihn wieder. Diesmal befand sie sich aber im Labor und nicht im Großraumbüro. Hier sah alles wie immer aus. Caitlin ging ein paar Schritte und erkannte Abby, die auf ihrem Stuhl saß und irgendetwas in ihrem Computer eingab. Gerade als Kate den Raum betrat, drehte die Forensikerin sich um und strahlte ihre Freundin an.

„Kate!", rief sie, sprang auf und umarmte diese kurzerhand. Ein lächeln erschien auf den Lippen der Agentin und sie erwiderte die herzliche Begrüßung von Abigail. Die beiden waren im Laufe der Zeit gute Freundinnen geworden und damals hätte Kate das gar nicht für möglich gehalten. Eine Goth, die solch einen Beruf ausübt…es war schon seltsam, doch schon nach wenigen Wochen hatte sie verstanden, warum Abby hier von so gut wie allen gemocht wurde. Die junge Frau war unglaublich freundlich und herzlich, zudem aktiv und scheinbar immer bestens gelaunt. Ja, ihre gute Laune konnte wirklich anstecken. Kate dachte im Moment nicht einmal an Tony oder Paris, sondern genoss einfach nur hier bei Abby zu sein.

„Also, wobei kann ich dir helfen oder habt ihr da oben keine Arbeit?", fragte die Goth und blickte Kate fragend an. Richtig! Sie war ja heruntergekommen, weil Gibbs ihr diesen Chip für Abby gegeben hatte. Kate hielt ihr den Chip entgegen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Mit den besten Grüßen von Gibbs. Du sollst herausfinden was da drauf ist.", sagte Kate und lächelte. Doch sie war nicht nur deswegen hier. Die Agentin hatte sich gestern ja vorgenommen mit Abby zu sprechen. Wenn sie diese Gefühle noch ein paar Wochen in sich hineinfressen würde, dann würde sie bestimmt verrückt werden und Tony etwas antun. Die zweite Gefahr bestand zwar des Öfteren, aber man konnte ja nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Kate schnappte sich den zweiten Stuhl in der Nähe und setzte sich neben Abby.

Die Goth-Lady sah sich den Chip kurz an, legte ihn neben sich auf den Tisch und dann sah sie wieder zu ihrer Freundin. Dass etwas nicht stimmte, verstand sie schnell. „Oh Danke. Gibbs hatte keine Ahnung was das war, oder?", fragte sie und grinste etwas. Dann verschwand das Grinsen und sie legte den Kopf schief. Für ein paar Sekunden lang schien sie zu versuchen Kates Gedanken zu lesen, aber scheiterte daran und lächelte dann. „Was ist los? Du hast doch was auf dem Herzen, oder?", meinte sie und gab Kate einen kleinen Stoß auf den Arm. „Sag es Abby. Ich weiß, dass du das machen willst. Und helfen tut es bestimmt auch.", versicherte Abby und sah Kate aufmunternd an.

Kate nickte, als Abby meinte, dass Gibbs keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was das eigentlich war. Das wurde ziemlich schnell unwichtig, als Abby ihre Freundin so durchdringend ansah. Abby war jemand, der von den Gefühlen anderer viel verstand und dann auch sehr einfühlsam und genau das brauchte Kate nun. Eine beste Freundin mit der sie reden konnte und ihr einfach alles sagen, was auf ihrem Herzen lag und das war nicht gerade wenig. „Oh Abby…ja, stimmt schon. Ich hab was auf dem Herzen.", meinte Kate und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? Damit, das sie nicht wusste was sie an der Beziehung zu Mark halten sollte oder eher da, das sie sich in Tony verliebt hatte? Oder auch bei dem neusten Thema. Der Auftrag, der sie allein mit Tony nach Paris führen würde. Warum musste die Liebe nur so gemein sein. Im Moment kam es der Agentin so vor. Abby nickte nur und wartete darauf, dass Kate ihr endlich ihr Herz ausschütten würde.

„Das Problem ist die Liebe.", flüsterte Kate und seufzte. Ja, die Liebe erschien ihr im Moment sehr grausam zu sein. Abby wusste, dass Kate mit Mark zusammen war und dass dieses eine bestimmte Wort zwischen ihnen bisher noch nicht gefallen war. Doch ihre beste Freundin hatte keine Ahnung von Tony. Und das würde sich nun endlich ändern. Eine beste Freundin war ja nicht nur dann für einen da, wenn man es sich gerade wünschte, oder nur dann, wenn es einem recht war. Normal war sie immer für einen da und half einem über Kummer hinweg. „Die Liebe? Hat das was mit Mark zu tun?", fragte Abby. In gewisser Weise hatte sie ja damit Recht. Nein, nicht nur in gewisser. Das ganze hatte ja sogar sehr viel mit Mark zu tun.

„Bingo!", sagte Kate und seufzte. „Das Problem ist eher…na ja, es liegt wo anders. Mark ist toll, er ist wirklich, wirklich toll und ich mag ihn, aber…ich liebe ihn einfach nicht und ich denke ich werde mich so schnell nicht in ihn verlieben.", gestand Kate und blickte Abby an. Sie hoffte, dass diese sie auch verstehen würde. Mark war ja wirklich ein toller Kerl, nur leider nicht für Kate. Und das war eines der Probleme. Das größere waren die Gefühle für Tony und in wenigen Minuten würde auch Abby davon wissen. Der Gedanke allein war eine enorme Erleichterung. „Und da ist noch etwas…", sagte sie leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Abby rutsche mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu Kate und legte ihr dann einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das du dich nicht in ihn verlieben kannst ist doch kein Verbrechen, Kate.", meinte diese und lächelte. Dann sollte es eben nicht sein, aber scheinbar hatte die Agentin noch etwas auf dem Herzen und vermutlich war das auch bei der Mark Sache wichtig. Wenn Kate einmal solch einen Blick drauf hatte und sich scheinbar so schlecht fühlte, dann ging es bestimmt um etwas Wichtiges. „Noch etwas? Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Was auch immer es ist. Ich behalt es für mich. Indianerehrenwort!", versprach Abby und drückte Kate einen Moment lang.

Kate lächelte und nickte. Ja, sie wusste, das Abby solche Sachen nie weitersagen würde. „Tony.", sagte sie kurz und knapp und schloss dann die Augen. Das Abby nun fast von ihrem Stuhl fiel und wirklich verwundert aussah, bemerkte Kate nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch eher daran, dass Abby im Moment den Zusammenhang noch nicht wirklich verstand. „Tony? Was hat Tony damit zu tun, Kate?", wollte diese wissen und sah ihre Freundin an. Caitlin öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah ihre beste Freundin lächelnd an. Es war schon nicht einfach, aber es tat unglaublich gut, dass sie das nun endlich jemandem anvertrauen konnte.

„Ich kann mich nicht in Mark verlieben, dafür aber in", hier brach Kate ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Zwar hatte die Agentin ihren Satz nicht vollendet, trotzdem schien Abby genau jetzt verstanden zu haben, was eigentlich Kates Problem war. Die Forensikerin sah Kate verwundert an und dabei wurden ihre Augen groß – sehr groß sogar. „…aber in Tony?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang eigenartig hoch. Ja, Abby schien das Problem verstanden zu haben und Kate fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen. „Ja, so verrückt sich das auch anhört, aber es stimmt. Ich bin mit einem wunderbaren Mann zusammen, der mich sehr gerne hat und einfach toll ist und was passiert? Ich verliebe mich natürlich in Tony.", sagte sie und dabei klang sie verärgert. Ja, Kate war auf sich selbst wütend.

„Oh Kate…", gab Abby von sich und nahm ihre beste Freundin wieder in den Arm. Dass sich Kate in Tony verliebt hatte, hatte Abby überrascht. Vielleicht auch nur ein kleinwenig. Irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass diese Sticheleien zwischen den beiden nicht nur zum Spaß da waren. Für Kate schienen ihre Gefühle aber kein Segen zu sein und auch das verstand die Goth sehr gut. Tony war nicht gerade Monogam, er war der Typ Mann, der versuchte jeder Frau unter den Rock zu sehen und meistens endete es doch nicht gut, wenn eine Frau sich in solch einen verliebte. Aber ändern konnte man es auch nicht, wenn es erst einmal so war. Ja, die Liebe konnte man nicht lenken. Sie fuhr von alleine und nun schien sie einen gewaltigen Crash auf der Autobahn gehabt zu haben. Und Kate hatte im Wagen gesessen, in den die Liebe gerast war. So schnell konnte das eben manchmal gehen. „Du hast dich also wirklich in Tony verliebt? Bist du dir da sicher? Vielleicht…bist du ja nur verwirrt. Du hast in den letzten Wochen viel durchgemacht!", meinte Abby und versuchte damit zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten war.

Kate lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das war sehr süß von Abby, aber nach etlichen Wochen hatte Kate verstanden, dass sie sich wirklich in Tony verliebt hatte und dass es kein Hirngespinst war. So sehr sie sich das auch gewünscht hätte, diese Gefühle waren echt und sie taten auch genauso weh. „Nein, Abby. Ich bin nicht verwirrt. Ich hab diese Gefühle für ihn ja nicht erst seit gestern. Das geht schon Wochen so.", meinte sie nun und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's bisher nur keinem gesagt, nicht einmal dir, wie du siehst.", ergänzte Kate und seufzte auf. Sie musste nun nur damit leben und ein Weilchen würde sie auch noch versuchen mit Mark zusammen zu sein. In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich eines Tages doch noch in ihn verlieben würde und DiNozzo einfach vergessen könnte. Es gab zwar nur eine Minimale Chance, aber das war doch besser als nichts?

„oh verstehe…", murmelte Abby und sah Kate wieder aufmunternd an. Sie wünschte, dass sie nun mehr für ihre Freundin tun könnte, doch mehr als Trost und eine Schulter zum Ausweinen konnte sie ihr nicht bieten. Es handelte sich dabei ja nicht um ein Problem, das sie mit einem Klick ihrer Maus ändern konnte, sondern es ging um echte Gefühle. „Und nun rate, welche zwei seiner Agents Gibbs nach Paris schickt, um dort herauszufinden, wo die zwei verschwundenen Agents geblieben sind.", sagte Kate und sah Abby mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln an. Diese verstand sofort, was Kate damit sagen wollte. „Gibbs schickt Tony und dich nach Paris? Allein?", stellte sie eine Theorie auf und Kate nickte nur.

„Oh je…er hat natürlich keine Ahnung was er dir da antut, aber vermutlich würde es ihn auch wenig kümmern. Regel 12…", sagte Abby und zuckte kurz mit ihren Schultern. Regel 12. Diese Regel war Kates kleinstes Problem. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde sie diese strikt einhalten, aber ihre Gefühlswelt machte ihr schon irgendwie einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kate dachte nicht daran, dass zwischen Tony und ihr in Paris etwas passieren würde, schon allein weil ein Verhältnis zwischen Kollegen nicht gut war, doch dann mit DiNozzo? Das würde einfach nur schrecklich werden. Vermutlich würde die Sache an sich gar nicht schrecklich werden, aber nachher bestimmt. Kate liebte ihn und er…Tony hatte keine Ahnung davon und was er damit anrichten würde. Das Problem waren ihre Gefühle. Sie wurde von ihnen gelenkt und wenn die beiden in Paris alleine waren und sich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischten…Regel 12 war schneller gebrochen als sie Stopp sagen konnte!

„Die ist nicht das Problem, Abby. Ich habe nicht vor mich in Paris in Tonys Arme zu werfen und alle meine Prinzipien zu vergessen, nur weil wir in der Stadt der Liebe sind…wirklich nicht. Selbst wenn, nachher würde es mir doch nur schlechter gehen. Tony ahnt ja nicht einmal was von meinen Gefühlen. Er verhält sich einfach wie immer, aber ich werfe ihm das auch nicht vor.", sprach die Agentin und lächelte Abbs an. „Ich schätze Mal Gibbs lässt nicht mit sich reden?", auf Kates Nicken hin tat Abby es ihr gleich. „Hey, du wirst das schon überstehen…wie schlimm kann es schon werden? Ihr seid wegen der Arbeit dort und nicht um euch zu vergnügen. Vermutlich musst du das Tony nur noch klar machen.", sagte Abby.

Ja, wie schlimm konnte es wirklich werden? Tony und Kate verstanden sich gut, wenn sie sich nicht gerade in den Haaren lagen und stritten. Derzeit hatte Kate aber so ihre Probleme damit und das sie dann allein mit ihm nach Paris fliegen würde, erleichterte gar nichts. Am liebsten würde sie McGee als Anstandswauwau mitnehmen, doch laut Gibbs würden nur Tony und sie das Vergnügen haben. „Oh ja, ich kann mir nichts schwereres vorstellen, als ihm klar zu machen, dass wir nur wegen der Arbeit dort sind. Seine erst Frage war, ob wir ein Doppelbett bekommen.", antwortete Kate und in ihrer Stimme schwang etwas Sarkasmus mit. Leicht würde es nicht werden, aber sie war stark und würde diese Situation meistern. Langsam stand Kate auf. Sie war schon eine ganze Weile bei Abby und Gibbs hielt bestimmt nichts davon, dass sie während der Arbeit einen Kaffeeklatsch abhielten. „Ich muss dann wieder hoch…vermutlich hab ich Gibbs eh schon verärgert.", meinte Kate und lächelte Abby an. Nun ging es ihr schon viel besser. „Danke.",

„Jederzeit wieder und wenn Tony dich ärgert, sperren wir ihn einfach in meinem Sarg ein.", sagte Abby und zwinkerte Kate zu. Die Agentin umarmte Abby noch einmal und verschwand im Fahrstuhl. Kurz darauf betrat Kate das Großraumbüro und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Als Kate sich hinsetzte, erwachte Tony aus seinem Sekundenschlaf und sah seine Kollegin verschlafen an. „Auch schon wieder da? Was habt ihr da unten gemacht? Euch die Zehennägel lackiert oder ein Wundermittel gegen irgendeine Krankheit erfunden?", zog Tony sie auf und Kate warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu. Kate entschloss sich dafür, dass sie Tony für die nächsten Minuten nicht weiter beachten würde. Stattdessen warf sie einen Blick zu Gibbs Schreibtisch, erkannte aber, dass dieser nicht dort war. Nach circa 3 Minuten war Tonys Gerede kaum mehr auszuhalten. „Tony? Tony!", schrie Kate und warf einen Stift zu ihm hinüber. Dieser traf ihm am Kopf und DiNozzo verstummte tatsächlich.

„Autsch! Das tat weh Kate!", beschwerte sich Tony und rieb sich die Stelle, an der er von dem Bleistift getroffen worden war. Einen Moment lang sah er wirklich unschuldig aus, doch nur 10 Sekunden später machte er wieder den typischen DiNozzo. „Hast du deine Tage? Eigentlich ist das doch erst in zwei Wochen soweit…", stellte er mit einem Blick auf den Kalender fest und Kate stöhnte genervt auf. Tony war eindeutig der beste Fall für „wir können nicht ohne Männer leben, aber auch nicht mit ihnen". Dass er sogar ihren Zyklus kannte, hatte Kate schon beim ersten Mal, als er dies erwähnt hatte, erschreckend gefunden. Mehr als das sogar…

„DiNozzo!", fauchte Kate und sah sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch um. Nichts davon schien es verdient zu haben, in Tonys Richtung zu fliegen. Nicht einmal dem armen Radiergummi wollte sie solch eine Qual zumuten. „Wir haben unsere Zehennägel nicht lackiert und ein Wundermittel haben wir auch nicht erfunden.", sagte die Agentin und funkelte Tony immer noch äußerst sauer an. Und dann wusste sie, was Tony richtig ärgern würde. Siegessicher faltete Kate ihre Hände ineinander, überschlug die Beine und sah Tony eine Minute lang an. Ruhig und etwas beunruhigend…"Wir haben über dich geredet.", hauchte sie und grinste den Senior Agent an. Diese Antwort schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Mit einem Mal saß Tony aufrecht und sah Kate interessiert an. Fast so, als hätte sich ihr Oberteil gerade in Luft aufgelöst.

Der schien es nicht wirklich glauben zu wollen. „Ihr habt…über mich geredet, Katie? Wirklich?", er strahlte sie an, doch dann verschwand dieses strahlen auf einmal aus seinem Gesicht. „Moment…mit geredet, meinst du da, geredet, oder gelästert?", fragte der Agent und Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. Oh das würde Tony vermutlich nie erfahren. Nicht in diesem Leben...

„Das wirst du vermutlich nie erfahren DiNozzo.", sagte Kate und war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.


	3. Chapter 3: Schlimmer als bisher erwartet

3. Kapitel – Schlimmer als bisher erwartet

Der Himmel färbte sich langsam dunkel und bald würden sie Feierabend machen können. Caitlin's Blick wanderte zu der Uhr ihres Computers und sie sah, dass es schon fast 8 Uhr abends war. Zwar hatten sie heute keinen besonders spannenden Fall gehabt, aber das Team hatte einige Ermittlungen anstellen müssen. Vor allem wegen dem Fall der zwei verschwundenen Agents. Wirklich viele Informationen gab es bisher gar nicht. Das hieß Widerrum, das Tony und sie während der Zeit in Paris wirklich arbeiten mussten. Egal was Tony sich da schon wieder vorstellte. Nichts davon würde eintreffen. Kate war gerade in eine Akte vertieft, als sie die leise PC Stimme vernahm, die ankündigte, dass sie gerade eine Email erhalten hatte. Die Agentin sah von der Akte auf und öffnete das Email Programm. Als sie sah, wer ihr da geschrieben hatte, musste sie ein Lachen wirklich unterdrücken. Tony...ja, die Frage worüber Abby und sie gesprochen hatten, würde ihn für die nächsten Wochen interessieren.

Vielleicht war es auch doch nicht so schlau gewesen ihm so etwas zu sagen? Damit hatte sie DiNozzos Aufmerksamkeit nur viel mehr auf sie gelenkt. Zwar ärgerte er sich darüber, aber was brachte es ihr, wenn Tony sie nun deswegen andauernd löchern würde? Nun, das würde sie noch sehen. Kate klickte auf das kleine X und löschte die Email damit. Sie hatte nicht vor auf seine Emails zu Antworten. Damit sorgte sie zwar dafür, dass ihr Kollege unruhig hin und her zappelte, aber das scherte Kate im Moment nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben und die restliche Arbeit für heute erledigen. Anschließend würde sie nach Hause gehen und mit Mark essen. Dabei entstand sofort wieder ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Seit Caitlin mit Abby geredet hatte ging es ihr viel besser. Immerhin hatte sie endlich jemandem von ihren Gefühlen erzählt und musste dieses „Geheimnis" nun nicht mehr alleine tragen. Zudem war Abby ihre beste Freundin. Kate würde jederzeit mit ihr reden können und wahrscheinlich würde Abbs noch nicht einmal böse sein, falls Kate sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett, nun in ihrem Fall vermutlich Sarg, werfen würde.

Mit jemandem geredet zu haben war gut gewesen, trotzdem, ihre Sorgen waren ja nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil. Sie waren immer noch da und schienen zuzunehmen. Kate hatte wegen dem Fall ein ungutes Gefühl. Vor allem hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, weil Tony und sie einige Tage, vielleicht auch Wochen, allein in Paris sein würden. Gibbs hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal gesagt, wann es losgehen würde, aber da der Fall dringend war, vermutete Kate, das es Morgen oder übermorgen losgehen würde und dann waren ihre Sorgen im Handumdrehen das Hauptthema. Das musste sie zwar verhindern, es ging immerhin um das Leben zweier Agents, die ihre Arbeit gut gemacht hatten. Kate senkte den Kopf wieder und ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Die Agentin schloss ihre Augen und versuchte zwanghaft an etwas anderes zu denken. Es war ein Auftrag, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zwar musste sie ihn zusammen mit Tony erledigen, aber irgendwie würde sie das schon hinbekommen. Oh wie sie diese Gefühle für ihn manchmal hasste. Warum konnte sie es ihm nicht einfach sagen? Das alles aus der Welt schaffen und versuchen mit dem Leben weiter zu machen...nur so einfach war das eben nicht. Tony war ihr Kollege und ein schrecklicher Frauenheld.

Caitlin hob ihren Kopf wieder und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten. Ihr Rücken tat weh und sie war einfach nur schrecklich müde. Hoffentlich würde dieser Tag bald ein Ende haben. Als sie in die Richtung von Tony sah, bemerkte sie, das der Agent sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Ja, das war das richtige Wort dafür. Er sah sie nicht nur flüchtig an, sondern schien sie regelrecht zu studieren. Eine kleine Ader auf Kates Stirn pochte bedrohlich und sie schürzte die Lippen. „DiNozzo!", rief sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was wird das? Sieh wo anders hin.", gab Kate zickig von sich und war alles andere als Entspannt. Ja, sie sehnte sich nach einem schönen langen Schaumbad und Ruhe. Nur ihr Badezimmer und sonst keiner. Mark würde das schon verstehen...Kates lautes DiNozzo war bei Tony angekommen, er schien es jedoch nicht wirklich zu beachten. Der Italiener hörte nicht auf seine Kollegin zu mustern und legte dann auch noch den Kopf schief. „Wieso sollte ich wo anders hinsehen, wenn die Aussicht die ich habe, doch so schön ist?", meinte er feixend.

Kate seufzte einfach nur. An und für sich würde dieser Satz einer Frau sicherlich schmeicheln. Bestimmt sogar, aber Tony war eben...Tony und solche Sätze von ihm brachten ihren Hormonhaushalt nur noch mehr durcheinander. Von alleine würde Tony nur nie verstehen, was er seiner Arbeitskollegin damit antat. Vorher würden Pinguine die Weltherrschaft übernehmen und Delphine lernen zu laufen. „Ich hab es nicht gerne, wenn man mich so anstarrt und wenn du es bist, dann schon gar nicht.", sagte Kate und löschte eine weitere Email, die gerade von Tony angekommen war. Scheinbar konnte man ihn auf keinem Weg vollkommen ignorieren. Das war ja der ganze Fluch der von Tony ausging. Frauen fanden ihn toll und ihr ging es nicht anders. Doch im Gegensatz zu gewissen weiblichen Wesen, würde sie ihm das nicht gestehen. Es müsste schon viel passieren, damit Kate Tony von ihren Gefühlen erzählen würde.

Gerade als Tony wieder etwas sagen wollte, betrat Jethro Gibbs das Büro und legte jedem seiner beiden Agents etwas auf den Tisch. Es hatte die Form eines Briefumschlags und als Kate diesen nahm, erkannte sie, dass es sich dabei um ein Flugticket handelte. Der Fall schien wirklich dringend zu sein. „Wir fliegen schon Morgen? Um 10:15 Uhr?", fragte Kate und konnte es kaum glauben. So früh! Das war doch kaum genügend Zeit um alles zu packen und wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor sie die Stadt verlassen würden. Gibbs nickte nur und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Richtig. Ihr beide werdet schon Morgen fliegen. Die beiden Agents sind verschwunden, Kate. Sie haben sich nicht dazu entschlossen eine Pause von der Arbeit zu nehmen...", stellte er klar und Kate nickte. Na prima! Sie hatte kaum mehr 12 Stunden, dann würde sie mit DiNozzo auf dem Weg nach Paris sein. Schlimmer konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden, doch in diesem Punkt lag sie vollkommen daneben. Sehr daneben sogar.

„Ihr werdet Undercover ermitteln. Abby ist gerade dabei euch neue Identitäten zu erstellen.", meinte der Chefermittler und dieses ungute Gefühl in Kates Bauch wurde wieder stärker. Undercover zu ermitteln war nicht tragisch, aber neue Identitäten...da war bestimmt noch etwas im Busch und als hätte man gerade ihren Namen gerufen, trat Abby aus dem Fahrstuhl und sah kurz entschuldigend zu Kate. Das bestätigte ihr Gefühl. Als Kate den Ausweis ansah, dachte sie zuerst nichts Schlimmes dabei. Nicht sofort..."Thomas Gilbert...kann man den Namen nicht noch ändern?", fragte Tony und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Dafür fing er sich einen strafenden Blick von Gibbs ein und sagte nichts mehr dazu. _Thomas Gilbert_ Ein seufzen legte sich auf Kates Lippen als sie ihren Namen las. Anna Gilbert. Oh, wie schlimm musste dieser Tag eigentlich noch werden? Als sie das verheiratet beim Familienstand sah, zuckte sie zusammen und legte den Ausweis auf den Tisch.

Das war noch viel schlimmer als sie es bisher angenommen hatte! Mit Tony Undercover und sie musste auch noch seine Frau spielen! Dieser Gedanke war schon seit langer Zeit ihr Alptraum schlecht hin, aber damals war sie noch nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen. Somit war es heute noch viel schlimmer. „Ich gebe Tony ausnahmsweise Recht, Gibbs. Man kann nichts mehr...", weiter kam Kate jedoch nicht, weil Gibbs vehement den Kopf schüttelte und beiden einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. „Nichts da! Hier wird gar nichts mehr geändert und wenn sich auch nur noch einer von euch darüber beschwert, was für diesen Fall erforderlich ist, dann könnt ihr bald euer Kündigungsgesuch einreichen.", damit hatte Gibbs das Thema beendet. Danach folgte noch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Gibbs und Kate und Tony waren entlassen. Ihr Arbeitstag Morgen würde in Paris beginnen und damit auch Kates Alptraum. Nein, der würde sogar schon eher anfangen. Spätestens im Flugzeug würde es losgehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später schloss Kate die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf und der Geruch von leckerem Essen kam ihr entgegen. Mark war also schon hier und er hatte für sie gekocht – schon wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn er kochte, hatte Kate ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Vermutlich würde diese Beziehung bald Geschichte sein und dann tat es ihr einfach leid. Mark versuchte alles, um ihr Herz zu erobern und sie hatte nichts Besseres vor, als es Tony zu schenken. Kate hing ihren Mantel auf und legte die Tasche auf die Kommode. Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche und gab Mark einen kurzen Kuss. „Hey.", hauchte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Kate war so unglaublich müde, das sie vermutlich sogar im stehen einschlafen könnte. Sie war kurz davor einzunicken, als Mark auf sie zuging und sie an sich zog. Caitlin legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und döste vor sich hin. „Du hattest einen schlimmen Tag oder, Schatz?", fragte er nach und Kate nickte. Zwar konnte er das nicht sehen, doch ihr Freund hatte es sich denken können.

„Wir essen nun und dann lass ich dir ein schönes Schaumbad ein und schrubb dir den Rücken. Was hältst du von diesem Angebot?", wollte Mark wissen und schob Kate sachte in Richtung des Tisches und sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Hier wurde Kate wider einmal klar, wie toll Mark war und wie falsch sie sich eigentlich verhielt. Er kochte und wollte ihr ein Schaumbad einlassen. Das war...vollkommen süß. Kate wünschte sich wirklich, dass sie sich in Mark verlieben könnte und Tony einfach vergessen könnte. Nur leider ging das einfach nicht. Nachher würde sie Mark auch noch sagen müssen, das sie nun eine ganze Weile weg sein würde, da sie wegen dem Fall nach Paris musste. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch das verstehen. Zumindest vermutete Kate dies. „Das klingt wunderbar und ich werde es annehmen.", meinte Kate lächelnd und sah, wie Mark einen Auflauf aus dem Offen nahm und in die Mitte des Tisches stellte. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie er überhaupt zum kochen kam. Er als Anwalt hatte doch auch viel Arbeit...

45 Minuten später stand Kate in ihrem Badezimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Wie konnte sie ihr Spiegelbild überhaupt noch ertragen? Sie spielte mit Mark. Das war nicht gerade nett. Die Agentin war sehr gerne mit ihm zusammen, aber er war nicht ihre große Liebe. Anfangs hatte sie wirklich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und war sich fast sicher gewesen, das sie sich auf in einen Mann wie ihn verlieben könnte, aber das Leben hatte ihr einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Kate löste ihre Haare und nacheinander, landeten ihre Klamotten auf dem Boden. Sie stieg in das warme Wasser und schloss dabei die Augen. Dies tat sehr gut. Schaumbäder waren etwas Wunderbares und dabei konnte man die Welt um sich herum schnell vergessen. Zumindest gelang es Kate meistens. 10 Minuten später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Mark sah hinein. „Soll ich dir nun den Rücken abschrubben oder lieber erst später?", erkundigte er sich und sah seine Freundin lächelnd an.

„Nun komm schon rein.", meinte Kate und lächelte. Ob er das nun später oder jetzt machen würde, war egal. Sie musste Mark noch sagen, das sie ab Morgen weg sein würde. „Ich muss dir sowieso noch was sagen. Da trifft sich das ganz gut.", fügte Kate hinzu und drückte Mark den Schwamm in die Hand, als er sich auf den Badewannenrand hockte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen fuhr er mit dem Schwamm Kates Rücken rauf und runter und Kate vergas für etwa 5 Minuten, dass sie doch mit ihm hatte reden wollen. „Mark? Ich muss dir da noch was sagen...", flüsterte Kate und ihre Augen waren wieder geschlossen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie ihm das am besten sagen sollte. Sollte sie den Teil, mit Tony weglassen? Das sie Undercover gingen und ein Ehepaar spielten war doch nicht so wichtig. Vor allem, da Mark nichts von den Gefühlen seiner Freundin wusste.

Mark nickte, hörte aber nicht auf den Schwamm an Kates Rücken auf und ab fahren zu lassen. „Okay und was? Du bist doch nicht schwanger, oder?", fragte er und dabei hörte Kate etwas aus seiner Stimme heraus, was sie bisher noch nie gehört hatte. Schwanger? Nein, wirklich nicht. Kate war nicht schwanger und das würde in den nächsten Monaten ganz bestimmt nicht passieren. Kinder mit einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte, wollte sie nicht. Überhaupt Kinder zu bekommen, war schwer. Caitlin wollte auf jeden Fall Mutter werden, nur noch nicht jetzt. „Gott! Nein!", gab sie entsetzt von sich und sah Mark an. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihm sagen würde, das sie schwanger war? Zumindest schien Mark ebenfalls keine Kinder zu wollen. Doch war es nicht so, dass alle Männer so reagierten, wenn sie dieses Wort hörten? „Ich bin nicht schwanger, Mark. Bestimmt nicht.", versicherte sie ihm grinsend.

„Gut...das ist gut!", meinte Mark und man sah ihm an, das er mehr als nur froh war, das kein Nachwuchs unterwegs war. Die beiden waren immerhin noch nicht lange zusammen und Kinder waren kein Kinderspiel. So süß sie auch sein mochten. Sie machten Arbeit und er war Anwalt, und Kate Agentin beim NCIS. Arbeitende Eltern. Das würde alles schwerer machen. „Also, wenn du nicht schwanger bist, was willst du mir dann sagen?", Mark sah Kate fragend an und diese suchte immer noch nach den richtigen Worten. Sie machte nicht mit ihm Schluss! Und doch stellte Kate sich schrecklich an. „Ich muss nach Paris. Der Flug geht Morgen um 10:15", sagte Caitlin und versuchte irgendwie zu lächeln. „Wir haben dort einen Auftrag, Mark. Es geht nicht anders und ich weiß nicht mal genau, wie lange ich dann nicht hier sein werde.", so, nun wusste Mark es!

„Nach Paris? Das kommt ziemlich überraschend, aber ich nehme an, du kannst dir so was nicht aussuchen.", antwortete Mark und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ja, damit hatte er Recht. Kate konnte sich das nicht aussuchen und sie hatte gerade beschlossen, dass dies alle Infos sein würden, die er erhalten würde. Weiteres war einfach nicht so wichtig und vor allem war er kein NCIS Agent. „Nein, das kann ich mir leider nicht aussuchen. Ich werde mich bei der melden, sobald es geht.", meinte Kate und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gibst du mir mein Handtuch? Ich war lange genug im Wasser.", damit war der Abend beendet und nachdem Kate ihren warmen flauschigen Pyjama angezogen hatte, musste sie nur noch die Koffer packen. Das war jedoch nicht so leicht gesagt. Kate war eine Frau und für diese war es nun mal schwer, Koffer innerhalb weniger Stunden zu packen. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sie es dann doch geschafft. Zwei Koffer standen im Flur und auch ihr kleines Kosmetiktäschchen war gepackt. Hier fehlten nur noch ihre Haarbürste und die Zahnbürste. Schlaftrunken kroch Kate in ihr Bett und schlief wenige Minuten später ein...

Die Nacht war eindeutig zu kurz. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie kurz nach 6 Uhr von jemandem geweckt, der Sturm klingelte. Sogar Mark lag noch im Bett und drehte sich brummig auf die andere Seite. Seufzend stieg Kate aus dem Bett und ging zur Türe. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht sich irgendwie zu Recht zu machen und das sollte bestraft werden. Zumindest hatte das Schicksal das heute für sie bestimmt wie es schien. Als Caitlin die Türe öffnete, sah sie einen strahlenden Tony, der dort stand und sie musterte. „DiNozzo!", schrie sie und vermutlich war sie in ihrem Leben noch nie so dermaßen wütend auf ihn gewesen. „Was willst du hier? Um diese Zeit...", murmelte Kate und lehnte sich gegen die Türe. Die beiden hatten nicht ausgemacht, das er sie abholen sollte oder etwas in der Art und doch war er nun hier? Das war doch...zum Haare raufen, doch damit würde sie gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Guten Morgen, Katie.", gab Tony bestens gelaunt von sich und seine Augen musterten das Outfit seiner Kollegin sehr genau. Ja, in ihrem Schlafanzug sah sie einfach niedlich aus. Ihre Haare waren offen und vom Schlaf vollkommen durcheinander. So hatte er Caitlin Todd bisher nicht oft gesehen, aber diese Chance würde er in den nächsten Tagen öfter haben und er freute sich darauf. Zumal das ein weiterer Grund war, weswegen er sie aufziehen konnte. „Du bist ja noch gar nicht fertig? Dir ist schon klar, dass unser Flug in wenigen Stunden geht und nur weil wir beim NCIS sind, wartet er bestimmt nicht.", meinte Tony und fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare. Kate kochte inzwischen. Tony am frühren Morgen, bevor sie ihren Kaffee hatte. Das würde in den nächsten Tagen verdammt lustig werden. Nur für wen, war die Frage..."Tony. Wieso bist du hier? Ich dachte wir treffen uns am Flughafen?", Tony jedoch schien etwas anderes zu meinen, oder es war volle Absicht. Das traute sie ihm zu. Oh ja, es würde sogar sehr gut zu DiNozzo passen!

„Dann muss sich einer von uns irren, nehme ich an. Doch das ist ja nun auch egal. Husch husch. Du solltest ins Bad gehen, Katie oder hast du vor in diesem Aufzug zum Flughafen zu fahren? Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte, diese kleinen Teddybären schmeicheln dir unglaublich...", sagte Tony und grinste Kate an, die gerade rot anlief. Doch es sollte noch besser kommen...die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete sich und Mark kam heraus. Kate seufzte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Ja, deswegen war Tony hier! Er hatte bestimmt ihren Freund sehen wollen. „Tony, ich bring dich um.", flüsterte sie und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. Diesen kümmerte es wenig. Er hatte den Mann bemerkt und 1 und 1 konnte er zusammenzählen. Mark war inzwischen an der Türe angekommen und musterte Tony kurz. Der Italiener streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Anthony DiNozzo. Katies Team-Kollege.", stellte er sich vor.

„Mark Anderson", die beiden schüttelten die Hände und Mark sah zu Kate. „Wollen wir deinen Kollegen nicht reinlassen? Ich kann uns Kaffee kochen während du dich fertig machst. Ich bin sicher Anthony und ich finden etwas, worüber wir reden können.", schlug Mark vor und Kate nickte. Sie fand eigentlich das es keine gute Idee war. Tony war immerhin einfach aufgetaucht. Der würde der Hausflur für ihn gerade noch gut genug sein. Kate machte sich keine Sorgen darum, das die beiden kein Thema zum reden finden würden, das war ja ihr Problem. Tony würde Mark ausfragen um etwas zu finden, das er gegen die verwenden konnte. Während Mark ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich etwas anzuziehen, betrat Tony die Wohnung und grinste seine Partnerin an. „Tony...ich warne dich.", flüsterte Kate und piekte ihn kurz in den Arm. DiNozzo wusste genau was Caitlin damit meinte, beachten würde er es dummerweise nicht.

Mark kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und als die beiden Männer in die Küche gingen verschwand Kate kurz im Schlafzimmer, holte ihre Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer und zu Duschen und sich fertig zu machen. Das Tony einfach so hier aufgetaucht war, war wirklich mehr als ärgerlich. Doch so langsam war sie an seine Aktionen ja gewohnt. Woher hatte er eigentlich gewusst, wo sie wohnte? Bisher war das immer ein ziemlich gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen. Zumindest Tony gegenüber. Erklären konnte sie es sich nicht, doch das war nun zu spät. DiNozzo war in ihrer Küche und trank Kaffee mit ihrem Freund. Kate versuche so schnell wie nur möglich fertig zu werden und Tony von schlimmeren Dingen abzuhalten. Vermutlich war auch das schon geschehen. Nun musste sich ihrem Schicksal fügen. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Agentin angezogen und legte gerade ihr Make Up auf, als sich die Türe öffnete. Als Kate ihren Kopf in diese Richtung drehte, war sie sehr froh, als sie dort Mark sah.

Caitlin hätte es Tony auch zugetraut einfach so hereinzukommen. Da kamen sofort die Erinnerungen an einen früheren Fall hoch. Sie hatte geduscht und Tony war, ohne zu Fragen hereingekommen. Bemerkt hatte Kate ihn erst sehr spät. Diesmal aber war es ihr Freund und der durfte das. „Ich muss nun los.", sagte er und Kate legte die Wimperntusche weg und ging die paar Schritte in seine Richtung. „Okay. Ich ruf dich dann an, wenn wir da sind.", versprach Kate und gab ihm einen Kuss. Tony beobachtete das ganze und Kate sehnte sich sehr nach etwas, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte. Schon allein, wegen dem Blick, den Tony den beiden zuwarf. Gut, vermutlich wirkte diese Abschiedsszene nicht halb so kitschig wie man es immer in irgendwelchen Filmen sah. Und davon kannte Tony doch genug...wahrscheinlich keine Schnulzen oder würde sie damit noch hinter Tonys dunkelstes Geheimnis kommen?

Mark verließ die Wohnung und Kate war wieder einmal, mit Tony allein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie in die Küche und schenkte sich Kaffee in ihre Lieblingstasse. Nun wo Mark weg war, musste sie sich nicht zwingend mit Tony unterhalten. Das einzige was sie nun tun wollte, war ihn anschreien und auch treten. An eine Stelle, wo es ihm besonders wehtun würde. Caitlin lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und trank in Ruhe ein paar Schlucke von ihrem Kaffee, da betrat DiNozzo die Küche wieder. Dabei warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn auf der Stelle tot umfallen lassen würde, falls so etwas möglich wäre. „Und hast du gesehen was du sehen wolltest?", fragte Kate säuerlich und hielt sich an ihrer Kaffeetasse fest. Bestimmt hatte er jede Menge erfahren, was ihn nichts anging und war Mark damit auf die Nerven gegangen. Ja, so war er eben. Tony grinste und ging auf sie zu. Einen Meter vor Kate blieb er stehen.

„Mark ist wirklich nett.", meinte er nun und Kate nickte. Ja, Mark war nett. Das wusste sie selbst sehr gut. Was aber Tony damit sagen wollte, wusste sie nicht. Er war doch nicht aus reiner Nettigkeit bei ihr vorbeigekommen um sie mit zum Flughafen zu nehmen! „Ja, das ist er. Mark ist ein toller Kerl. Aber deswegen bist du doch nicht hergekommen...", stellte Kate fest und trank ihre Kaffeetasse aus. Der Flug nachher würde einige Stunden dauern und wenn sie nun zuviel Kaffee trinken würde, dann würde sie nie und nimmer etwas schlafen können.

„Nett...das Problem ist nur, das du ihn nicht liebst, Katie.", sprach Tony und Kate starrte ihn einfach nur an. Das hatte er gerade nicht gesagt. Sogar für Tony war das viel zu unsensibel und vor allem, seit wann wollte gerade er so etwas erkennen? Das gab es doch nicht! Kate öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Scheinbar vollkommen ruhig stellte sie die Tasse in das Spülbecken und drehte sich wieder zu Tony um. „Du...hast doch keine Ahnung. Also hör auf so etwas zu sagen. Mark ist toll und ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du dich einmischt, DiNozzo. Lass es sein. Mein Leben geht dich nichts, hörst du nichts an!", schrie sie und stieß ihn unsanft nach hinten. Tony konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Kate rauschte an ihm vorbei und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen. Kate schloss die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich dann von innen dagegen. Das war...mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und seufzte dann. Tony hatte es eindeutig übertrieben. Auch wenn er damit recht gehabt hatte. Das alles ging ihn nichts an.

Zwei Minuten später ging Kate wieder nach draußen, inzwischen hatte sie sich etwas abgeregt und vermutlich würde Tony nun nur noch ihre strafenden Blicke ertragen müssen. Kate nahm ihre Handtasche und das Schminkköfferchen und sah zu Tony. „Du kannst die Koffer tragen...", bemerkte sie und trat aus der Wohnung. Kate war immer noch sauer auf ihn. Das konnte Tony eben besonders gut. Andere sauer machen. Nun musste er die Koffer tragen, aber das würde er gerade noch überleben. „DiNozzo! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", blaffte sie ihn an und schloss die Türe hinter ihm. Eine Stunde später hatten sie den Weg zum Flughaften geschafft und standen nun in der Eingangshalle. Kate durchwühlte ihre Handtasche und suchte das Ticket. „ah also wir müssen...", murmelte Kate und suchte auf dem Ticket nach dem Gate.

„Gate 7", sagte Tony und schob den Wagen mit drei Koffern vor sich her. Kate rannte hinter ihm her und wunderte sich immer noch darüber, dass Tony wirklich nur einen Koffer dabei hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie sogar übertreffen würde. Doch da hatte sie sich geirrt. 10 Minuten später hatten die beiden den Weg zum Gate 7 gefunden und gaben ihre Koffer auf. Das ging eigentlich alles ziemlich schnell und bald würden sie in den Flieger steigen können. Immer wieder musste Kate über Tonys Worte nachdenken. So unverschämt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. „Ms?", hörte sie und sah die Stewardess am Schalter verwirrt an. „Ich bräuchte kurz ihren Ausweis", erklärte die junge Frau und Kate gab ihr diesen. „Okay Ms Gilbert. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung.", die blondhaarige sah zu Tony und dieser schenkte ihr ein charmantes Grinsen.

Kate kniff die Augen zusammen und dann sah sie die junge Dame an. „Entschuldigen sie mal! Wir sind auf dem Weg in unsere Flitterwochen, wenn sie also bitte aufhören würden meinen Mann Anzugraben?", fauchte Kate und zog Tony hinter sich her. „Du hast eine Freundin...und sie tut mir immer mehr leid, DiNozzo.", murmelte Kate und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Katie, Schatz...das sind also unsere Flitterwochen ja?", wiederholte Tony und sah Kate einen Moment lang einfach nur lüstern an. Im Nachhinein erschien Kate Selbst diese Idee nicht mehr so gut. Da hatte eindeutig die Eifersucht aus ihr gesprochen. Das würde noch super lustig werden. Bestimmt. Für Tony, nicht für sie.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Paris!

4. Kapitel – Welcome to Paris!

Was hatte Kate sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Zwar war sie nicht zu einem kleinen Liebesurlaub unterwegs, aber Tony schien das bisher nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen. Ihr letzter Satz bei der Gepäckaufgabe hatte alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Ja, wie hatte sie in Tonys Gegenwart nur von Flitterwochen sprechen können? Kindisch wie er war, dachte der gute dabei wieder nur an das eine und Kate musste das nun ertragen. Die ganze Zeit spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich und langsam aber sicher wurde sie deswegen verrückt. Ob Gibbs sie bestrafen würde, wenn Tony aus versehen aus dem Flugzeug segeln würde? Bestimmt nicht…doch so schön dieser Gedanke auch war, ausführen würde sie ihn nicht. Dafür mochte sie ihn zu sehr und könnte es nicht ertragen. Vor 5 Minuten waren die beiden mit vielen anderen Passagieren in das Flugzeug gegangen und hatten sich auf die Suche nach ihren Plätzen gemacht. Diese waren relativ schnell gefunden und das Handgepäck über ihnen verstaut. Kate hatte gehofft, dass Tony nun vielleicht endlich aufhören würde, aber leider tat er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht im Geringsten. Gerade erzählte er ihr wieder von irgendeinem ach so tollen Film und schwärmte davon, wie schön die Flitterwochen für dieses Paar gewesen sein mussten. „DiNozzo! Halt endlich die Klappe!", fauchte Kate und sank etwas tiefer in ihren Sitzplatz.

„Schatz? Hast du etwas Bestimmtes gesagt?", fragte Tony liebreizend und beachtete die eigentlichen Worte von Kate somit kein bisschen. Immerhin war es ihre eigene Schuld gewesen. Der Gedanke an Flitterwochen gefiel Tony und vor allem mit Kate. Welcher Kerl würde da nein sagen? Einer, der nicht wusste, welche Vorzüge eine Frau wie Kate zu bieten hatte. Vermutlich würde er davon nicht sehr viel zu spüren bekommen, aber wenn schon nicht so, dann konnte er sie damit aufziehen. Das machte sehr viel Spaß. „Tony…", Kate setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und drehte sich dann kurz zu Tony. „Erstens: nenn mich nicht Schatz, Zweitens: nenn mich nicht Schatz und Drittens: schlag dir deine perversen Flitterwochen Gedanken aus dem Kopf! Ich werde ganz bestimmt nichts mit dir tun, was Ehepaare in den Flitterwochen machen.", flüsterte sie bedrohlich und drehte sich dann wieder weg. Konnte dieser Flieger nicht endlich starten? Am liebsten würde Kate wieder aussteigen und Gibbs sagen, dass sie dies nicht konnte. Mit DiNozzo alleine sein…Höchst genervt schloss Kate die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Tony aber plapperte schon wieder weiter.

10 weitere Minuten später hatte der Flieger endlich seine Starterlaubnis erhalten und befand sich in der Luft. Doch wirklich erleichtert war Kate nicht. Nun war sie einige Stunden hier gefangen und konnte Tony nicht wirklich entkommen und die Flugzeugtoilette war kein sehr geeignetes Versteck. Wohlmöglich würde DiNozzo da noch auf irgendwelche falschen Gedanken kommen und es für eine Einladung halten. Caitlin würde das nun ertragen müssen. Irgendwie würde sie das schon auf die Reihe bekommen. Von einer der Stewardessen nahm sie einen Kopfhörer entgegen, stöpselte ihn ein und setzte diesen dann auf. Vielleicht konnte sie sich mit dem Film, der nun hier laufen würde, ja ablenken. Auf dem Plan stand „Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen". Solange Tony ihn nicht kannte, war alles gut. Kate hoffte es doch, da dieser Film eher ein Frauenfilm war. Die erste halbe Stunde konnte sie den Film ganz entspannt ansehen und schon spürte sie wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl in der Magengegend. Dies kam nicht davon, dass das Flugzeug in Turbulenzen geraten war, sondern eher von Tonys stechendem Blick. _Nicht beachten_ Zumindest versuchte Kate es. 15 Minuten später war ihr Plan gestorben – kläglich vom Auto überfahren worden.

Kate nahm den Kopfhörer ab und drehte sich zu Tony. „Was ist nun schon wieder los? Kannst du es nicht einmal lassen, mich so anzustarren?", wollte Kate wissen und tippte mit einem Bein auf dem Boden. DiNozzo grinste sie daraufhin nur an und Kate stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. Sie hätte ihren Plan weiter verfolgen sollen, doch stattdessen hatte sie das gemacht, was man bei Tony nicht machen durfte…toll wirklich toll. Wenn sie diesen Flug überstehen würde, dann würde sie vermutlich auch die nächsten Tage überstehen. „Tony, bitte! Darf ich endlich diesen Film ansehen?", bat Kate und sah Tony diesmal lächelnd an. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Tony damit aufhören würde, nur weil sie einen Film ansehen wollte, aber okay, es zu versuchen war ja nicht verboten. Tony rieb sich gerade immer noch die schmerzende Stelle und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Kate, dieser Film ist nicht besonders spannend. Sie versucht ihn los zu werden, schafft es und hat sich doch in ihn verliebt. Am Ende bekommen sie sich und das Taschentuchende ist perfekt.", meinte Tony und sah Kate an.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie dieser Film ausgeht. Ich will nur ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe haben. Es ist doch schon schlimm genug, dass ich die nächsten Tage mit dir in Paris festsitze!", beschwerte Kate sich und seufzte. Das Ende des Films war natürlich kein überraschendes, immerhin war es der typische Frauenfilm und die gingen doch eigentlich immer gut aus, aber das Tony wusste, wie er endete, überraschte sie dann doch. „Du wirst nachher gar nicht mehr wegwollen, weil der DiNozzo Charme dich umgehauen hat.", gab Tony selbstbewusst von sich und legte eine Hand auf Kates Knie. Keine zwei Sekunden später schlug Caitlin diese besonders unsanft weg. „DiNozzo! Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich kastriere, solltest du mich nie wieder anfassen! Und dein Charme? Welcher Charme? Ich bin keine 21 mehr und nicht so naiv, wie bestimmte Mädchen. Dein Charme wirkt bei mir nicht.", versicherte die Agentin ihrem Kollegen und hörte wieder einmal eine Lüge aus ihrem Mund. Ja, eine sehr dicke Lüge. Tony war ein toller Kerl und er hatte auch Charme, einfach etwas, was Frauen mochten. Doch Kate wollte nicht schwach werden. Nicht bei ihm…Tony war nun endlich leise und kurz vor Ende des Films wurde das Essen serviert. Es war nicht unbedingt das, was Kate sonst essen würde, doch so war das Essen in einem Flugzeug eben. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und endlich kam Kate zu ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Als Kate einige Stunden später langsam ihre Augen öffnete, hatte sie wieder ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch. Verschlafen öffnete die Agentin die Augen und auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand, die sanft über ihre Haare fuhr. Etwas geschockt reagierte Kate nicht, sondern blieb so wie sie war. Das sie in DiNozzos Armen geschlafen hatte, fiel ihr bisher nicht auf. Tony hatte die letzten Stunden genossen. Nachdem Kate immer mehr in seine Richtung gerutscht war, hatte er sie kurzerhand in den Arm genommen. Das war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl und er wünschte sich, dass es nicht enden würde, doch auch Tony bemerkte, dass seine Kollegin gerade wieder erwachte. Vermutlich würde sie ihn nun anschreien und für die nächsten Stunden kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden. Doch bevor Kate ihren Unmut kundtun konnte, vernahm sie eine andere Stimme. „Sieh mal Otto! Sind die beiden dort nicht bezaubernd?", meinte eine ältere Dame und zeigte Unverholen auf Kate und Tony. Tony hatte dies ebenfalls gehört und sah auf das Paar, das auf der rechten Seite des Ganges, direkt neben ihnen saß. Otto erwachte aus seinem Sekundenschlaf und sah zu den beiden. „Oh! Jaja! Wirklich ähm bezaubernd, Rosie.", brachte er heraus und war auf der Suche nach seiner Brille.

„Sind das Ihre Flitterwochen meine Lieben?", fragte Rosie und lächelte die beiden Agenten an. Während Tony freudestrahlend ja sagte, setzte Kate sich auf, löste die Umarmung und sah Tony wütend an. „Nein!", sagte Kate und sah zu Rosie. „Das sind nicht unsere Flitterwochen.", zu der Dame sagte sie das in einem freundlichen Ton. Die alte Dame konnte ja nichts dafür.

Otto hatte seine Brille inzwischen gefunden und musterte Tony und Kate kurz. Er schien nicht ganz so neugierig wie seine Frau zu sein, aber auch nicht wirklich uninteressiert an dem, was zwischen den beiden wohl sein mochte. „Ja, so war das bei Rosie und mir früher auch. Wir waren beide Bundesagenten und konnten uns nicht leiden, doch dann haben wir geheiratet und zwei wundervolle Kinder bekommen.", erzählte der grauhaarige Mann und gab seiner Rosie einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Rosie kicherte und nickte. „Wie recht du doch hast, Schatz. Das waren noch Zeiten…", schwärmte nun auch Rosie und warf den jüngeren Agenten einen wissenden Blick zu.

Tony lachte auf einmal los und Kate runzelte nur die Stirn. Was fand er daran so lustig? Das war doch eigentlich eine sehr schöne Liebesgeschichte! Doch dann, kam ihr erst was Tony daran so toll finden mussten. Bundesagenten…oh ja, natürlich. Mr. DiNozzos Gedanken schweiften schon wieder in eine andere Richtung. „Wirklich? Sie beide waren Bundesagenten? So ein Zufall aber auch.", meinte Tony und grinste. „Katie und ich sind beim NCIS.", fügte er hinzu und knuffte Kate in die Seite. Daraufhin spürte er wieder den Ellbogen seiner Kollegin und seufzte. Das war doch alles ein verdammt schlechter Witz. Kate hatte für ein paar Sekunden sogar die Hoffnung, dass Tony das Ehepaar vielleicht bezahlt hätte, um so etwas zu sagen, doch die verflog relativ schnell. Caitlin setzte ihren Kopfhörer wieder auf und beachtete Tony nicht weiter. Nun hatte er ja jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte und sie würde hoffentlich für den Rest des Fluges ihre Ruhe haben.

Diesmal schien Kate tatsächlich Glück zu haben. Die nächsten Stunden gab Tony Wunderlicherweise keinen Mucks mehr von sich und die Agentin konnte in Ruhe einen Film ansehen. Dieser war zwar nicht unbedingt nach ihrem Geschmack, doch er lenkte sie von den Gedanken über Tony und Mark ab. Je näher sie Paris kamen, umso öfter kam ihr dieser Gedanke wieder. Die beiden mussten vorgeben ein Ehepaar zu sein und das hieß, dass sie in demselben Zimmer, sogar im selben Bett schlafen würden. Kate hatte gerade in Tonys Armen geschlafen und auch, wenn sie davon nicht sehr viel mitbekommen hatte, sie hatte es schön gefunden. Eindeutig zu schön! Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und wenn sie nicht aufpassen würde, dann würden sie irgendwann stärker sein, als ihr Kopf und die Folgen davon wollte sie nicht tragen. „Meine Damen und Herren, bitte schnallen Sie sich wieder an, wir werden in wenigen Minuten mit dem Landeanflug auf Paris beginnen.", vernahm Kate die Stimme des Piloten und legte ihren Kopfhörer zur Seite.

Kate und Tony schnallten sich an und kurz darauf befand das Flugzeug sich auf ausländischem Boden. Das Gedränge, während dem Aussteigen, war schier unerträglich und in diesem Moment vermisste Kate die Air-Force-One unglaublich. Aber dieser würde sie nicht mehr sehr nahe kommen, das wusste die Agentin und es kümmerte sie auch nicht weiter. In den nächsten Tagen würde sie auch nicht dazu kommen, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Die NCIS Agenten standen inzwischen vor dem Gepäck-Ausgabeband und warteten auf ihre Koffer. Während Tony seinen schon gesichtet hatte, musste Kate auf ihre beiden immer noch warten. Sie sollte gar nicht daran denken, aber was, wenn die Fluggesellschaft ihre verloren hatte? Bisher hatte Kate so etwas noch nie durchmachen müssen, doch irgendwann musste das ja sogar ihr passieren. Oder gerade ihr, weil sie mit jeder Menge schlechtem Karma durch die Gegend reiste und ein dutzend davon auf den Namen Tony hörte. Nach 10 Minuten hatte auch Caitlin ihre Koffer und hievte sie erleichtert auf den Gepäckwagen. „In welches Hotel müssen wir überhaupt?", fragte sie und sah zu Tony, welcher den Gepäckwagen schob.

„Gibbs hat es mir aufgeschrieben, bzw. McGee hat die Zimmerreservierung für uns gemacht, ausgedruckt und Gibbs gegeben und er hat sie dann an mich weitergereicht. Irgendwo hab ich die doch.", murmelte er und durchwühlte erst einen seiner Koffer und zog dann ein sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Stück Papier aus seiner Gesäßtasche. „Ah! Wusste ich doch, dass es wo sein muss, Katie.", Tony entfaltete die Reservierung und las es rasch durch. „Wir müssen zum Hotel Le Marquis.", nun gab er Kate das Stück Papier und diese nickte nur. Wenige Minuten später schnupperten die beiden zum ersten Mal französische Luft. Kate sah sich vor dem Flughafen um und erkannte in der Ferne schon einige der Sehenswürdigkeiten. Doch deswegen waren sie nicht hier…egal wie schön Paris sein mochte, deswegen waren sie nicht hier. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel die beiden vermissten Agents, die sie vielleicht noch retten konnten. „Kate, nun komm schon. Der Fahrer wird nicht mehr ewig warten. Er will losfahren.", rief Tony und Kate ging zum Taxi. „Anna", flüsterte sie und warf Tony einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Anna?", Tony sah Kate verwirrt an und schien nur noch Bahnhof zu verstehen. Kopfschüttelnd zog Kate ihren Ausweis aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Tony hin. „Schon vergessen weswegen wir hier sind, Thomas?", dabei betonte sie seinen neuen Namen besonders und endlich schien auch DiNozzo es verstanden zu haben. „Oooh! Natürlich, wie recht du doch hast, Schatz.", sagte der Agent und zog Kate an sich und bevor Kate irgendetwas tun konnte, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch für Kate war es nicht nur ein Kuss. Für einen einfachen Kuss lagen die Lippen der beiden eindeutig zu lange aufeinander. In den ersten Sekunden hatte Kate die Augen vor Schreck weit auf, doch langsam entspannte sie sich und fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Nach einer Minute kam jedoch die Vernunft wieder ans Tageslicht und Kate beendete den Kuss. Sie rang nach Luft und sah Tony entsetzt an. Die Profilerin konnte es noch nicht ganz glauben. Hatte Tony gerade die Frechheit besessen und sie geküsst? Das hatte er…Sie konnte seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren spüren und ihre Gefühle tanzten Samba. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte Kate ihren Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Kates Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem Kuss von eben. Das Taxi bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Straßen von Paris, aber sie bekam davon nicht wirklich viel mit. Die Seine erstreckte sich links von ihnen und die Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot war wunderschön und einfach nur sehenswert, doch Caitlin bemerkte dies nicht eine Minute. _Tony_ Nun hatte er es geschafft! Für den Rest des Tages würde sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können und verursacht worden war dies von einem Kuss. Der war nicht wirklich kurz gewesen und genau das war das Problem. Er war fantastisch gewesen. So gut, das Kate sich nun eigentlich Ohrfeigen müsste. Wie oft hatte sie Mark in den letzten Wochen geküsst? Sehr oft, aber nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie dabei so gefühlt. Bei ihm schien sie immer gefühlskalt und unnahbar zu sein. Bei DiNozzo konnte sie diese Maske nicht aufrechterhalten. Ihre Hand fuhr durch ihre Haare und Kate versuchte dabei wieder an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Der Kuss und das DiNozzo sie schon wieder anstarrte, machten sie regelrecht verrückt. Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf um und sah in seine Richtung. Dabei trafen sich ihre Augen und Kate war gefesselter denn je.

So sehr sie es auch versuchte. Kate konnte ihre Augen nicht von Tonys strahlenden, grünen nehmen. Würde sie Tony nur nach dem Blick in seinen Augen beurteilen, würde sie sich nichts Schlechtes denken. Selten hatte sie solch schöne Augen gesehen. Ja, dies war wohl einer dieser magischen Momente, die nur sehr schwer zu beschreiben waren. Ob es am Zauber von Paris lag? Zumindest versuchte Kate den Kuss auf die Stadt zu schieben. In Washington wäre es nie soweit gekommen – zumindest redete Caitlin sich das ein. Wissen konnte das keiner der beiden. Als das Taxi anhielt, drehte Kate ihren Kopf zum Fahrer. „Wir sind da.", sagte er knapp und Tony reichte ihm das Geld. Die beiden Agents stiegen aus. Kate klappte der Mund auf. Das sollte das Hotel sein, indem sie die nächsten Tage wohnen würden? Es sah nicht gerade billig aus. Der Taxifahrer stellte die Koffer neben die beiden und fuhr weiter. Kate schulterte ihr Kosmetikköfferchen und zog einen Koffer hinter sich her. Die anderen beiden zog Tony und so betraten sie dann die Eingangshalle, welche genauso schön war, wie Kate es vermutet hatte. „Wow…bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte sie leise und sah Tony fragend an.

Möglicherweise hatte McGee ja das falsche Hotel ausgesucht oder der Taxifahrer hatte sich verfahren? Tony aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind hier schon richtig.", meinte er und grinste Kate an. Zielsicher ging der Italiener zur Rezeption und klingelte dort kurz. Ein in rot gekleideter Rezeptionist kam zu den beiden und begrüßte sie freundlich. „Wir haben ein Zimmer reserviert. Auf den Namen Gilbert.", teilte Tony ihm mit. Der Hotelangestellte tippte etwas in seinen Computer und nickte dann. „Ah ja. Mr. und Mrs. Gilbert. Herzlich Willkommen im Le Marquis. Ich hoffe, sie werden Ihren Aufenthalt hier genießen.", er legte einen Schlüssel auf die Theke und lächelte das Ehepaar vor sich an. Tony nahm den Schlüssel und nickte. „Das werden wir bestimmt.", sagte er und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese kniff die Augen daraufhin zusammen, lächelte den Hotelangestellten aber doch noch an. Sie sollten ja ein Ehepaar spielen. Da musste sie nun durch. DiNozzo übertrieb es zwar, aber was wusste er schon von der Ehe? Seine Gedanken drehten sich ja nur um Frauen und Sex im Kopf! Während Kate sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht hatte, hatte Tony ihre Sachen einem der Pagen gegeben und dieser machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Kate und Tony stiegen ebenfalls in den Aufzug und 5 Minuten später schloss Tony ihre Zimmertür auf.

Auch hier konnte Kate nur staunen. Die Koffer waren nun im Zimmer und nachdem Tony dem Pagen etwas Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich. „Diesmal gar kein Wow?", fragte er und ließ sich auf das breite Doppelbett fallen. Caitlin verschränkte die Arme und seufzte. Ja, beim Doppelbett hatte er seinen Willen ja eindeutig bekommen und auch sonst war bisher nur alles schief gelaufen. Zumindest empfand Kate das so. „Nein, diesmal nicht.", erwiderte sie und ging zu den Fenstern. Die Aussicht war umwerfend. Von ihrem Zimmer aus konnten sie die Stadt von einem wunderschönen Winkel aus sehen. Das Zimmer war überhaupt unglaublich schön und sah edel aus. Billig war das ganze nicht und Kate wollte gar nicht wissen, was eine Nacht hier kostete. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete Tony. Dieser hatte das ganze Bett zerwühlt und es sich bequem gemacht. Die Nacht würde bestimmt lustig werden. Tony sah nun ebenfalls zu Kate und legte den Kopf schief. „Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?",

Irgendwie sauer? „Ja, ich bin irgendwie sauer auf dich, DiNozzo!", fauchte Kate und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte das natürlich wieder einmal nicht mitbekommen. „Und wieso bist du sauer auf mich? Hab ich was falsches gemacht?", fragte Tony und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes.

„Ja! Wäre ich sonst sauer auf dich? Obwohl, bei dir wäre auch das möglich. Du hast mich geküsst.", erklärte sie. Tony würde das nicht verstehen. Dass sie einen Freund hatte, war hier nicht einmal der springende Punkt. Das Problem waren ihre Gefühle und davon wusste er nichts und würde es so schnell auch nicht erfahren.

„Deswegen bist du sauer? Weil ich dich geküsst habe…", murmelte Tony und sah Kate an. „Ich hab das doch nur wegen dem Taxifahrer-", aber Kate schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Nein! Der Taxifahrer hatte damit nichts zu tun! Er war vollkommen unwichtig. Der wusste nicht einmal unsere Namen. Das hatte nichts mit dem Fall zu tun und falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe einen Freund. Der würde das bestimmt nicht so toll finden, DiNozzo!", schrie Kate und ging einige Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab. Ihre Hand fuhr kurz über ihre Stirn und strich sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Dann war der eben unwichtig…du hast den Kuss genossen, das ist hier doch das Problem, habe ich Recht, Katie? Du hast den Kuss erwidert!", meinte Tony und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du liebst den Kerl doch gar nicht. Mark...würdest du das tun, dann hättest du mir im Taxi eine runtergehauen.", meinte Tony, doch Kate wollte das alles gar nicht hören.

„Tony! Hör auf damit. Das ist alles…unwichtig. Küss mich nie wieder, verstanden?", sagte Kate und seufzte. Ja, er hatte natürlich Recht. Kate hatte den Kuss zwischen ihnen sehr genossen. Zu sehr und das war das Problem. Würde sie nun damit anfangen, das vor ihm zuzugeben, dann würde hier weitaus mehr passieren. Das wichtigste war ihr Auftrag und wegen einem kleinen Kuss sollten sie diesen wirklich nicht vernachlässigen. „Wir sollten Gibbs anrufen.", Caitlin ging zu einem der Koffer und zog einen Laptop heraus. Sie stellte diesen auf den Tisch und klappte ihn auf. Kurz darauf stellte sie die kleine Kamera auf den Laptop und befestigte sie richtig. Dies war eine der Möglichkeiten sich mit Gibbs in Verbindung zu setzen. Zwar hatte dieser keine Ahnung von Technik, aber solange McGee in seiner Nähe war, würde das schon hinhauen.

Tony gab sich geschlagen. Kate wollte nicht darüber reden, das hatte sie sehr deutlich gemacht, also stellte er sich hinter sie und wenige Sekunden später erkannte er schon McGee auf dem Bildschirm. „Bambino! Hey!", rief er und grinste vor sich hin. McGee wurde zur Seite geschoben und Gibbs erschien im Bild. „Ist bisher alles gut gegangen?", wollte der Boss wissen und warf seinen Agenten durch die Kamera einen scharfen Blick zu. „Alles bestens, Boss! Wirklich. Wir sind heil angekommen und das Doppelbett ist einfach…", er zwinkerte Kate zu und schon trat die Agentin ihn. „…sehr schön.", fügte er hinzu und bückte sich etwas, um die Stelle zu begutachten, wo er von Kates Fuß getroffen worden war.

„DiNozzo! Hört mit diesen Kindereien auf, sonst schick ich euch McGee als Kindermädchen rüber!", schrie Gibbs und seine Laune schien gerade gesunken zu sein. Tim schien diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu mögen. Die beiden sahen, wie er Gibbs einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, dann aber wieder in die Kamera linste. „Macht euch lieber an die Arbeit! Die beiden waren in demselben Hotel wie ihr. Sie hatten die Zimmer Nummer 212b", teilte Gibbs ihnen mit und Kate schrieb sich diese auf. Deswegen waren sie also in diesem Hotel. Vermutlich hatte man hier zum letzten Mal etwas von den beiden gehört. Während Tony und Gibbs sich immer noch unterhielten, suchte Kate einige wichtige Sachen heraus, die sie nachher brauchen würden und verstaute diese in ihrer Handtasche. Der Zettel wanderte in ihre Hosentasche und die Agentin ging wieder zu Tony hinüber. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Boss und machten sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der beiden vermissten Agents. Das Zimmer war schnell gefunden und Tony knackte das Schloss. In gewisser Weise hatten sie schon Glück, dass dieses Hotel nicht mit Schlüsselkarten arbeitete. So konnten sie ohne großen Aufwand in das Zimmer der beiden gehen. Bevor sie hineingingen, sah Kate sich auf dem Gang um, nickte und beide verschwanden in Zimmer Nummer 212b.

Kaum hatten die beiden es betreten, war klar, dass es hier einen Kampf gegeben hatte, oder waren die beiden immer so schrecklich unordentlich? Doch das war bestimmt übertrieben. Kate reichte ihrem Kollegen ein Paar Handschuhe und machte sich dann daran, das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Tony kniete gerade auf dem Boden und schien etwas gefunden zu haben. Caitlin ging zu ihm hin und erkannte, das es sich bei dem gefundenen um Blut handelte. „Blut…", sagte Tony und Kate nickte. Der Streit war wie vergessen. Hier war eindeutig etwas passiert und einer der beiden verschwunden Agents war auf jeden Fall verletzt, vielleicht sogar beide. Tony nahm eine Probe von dem Blut und ließ es in einem kleinen Tütchen verschwinden. Kate öffnete einige Schubladen, fand jedoch nichts wirklich Wichtiges darin und ging weiter.

Caitlin öffnete den Schrank und hielt die Luft an. „Tony, ich glaub, das hier solltest du dir mal ansehen…", sagte Kate leise und ging einen Schritt zurück.


	5. Chapter 5: Unschöne Entdeckungen

5. Kapitel – Unschöne Entdeckungen

Kate war einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten gegangen und drehte sich nun zu Tony um. Sie hatte ja nun mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Und das, obwohl die Agentin während ihrer Zeit beim NCIS nun schon einiges gesehen hatte. Trotzdem, es gab immer wieder Sachen, die einen schocken konnten. Tony DiNozzo näherte sich seiner Kollegin und warf dann einen Blick in den Schrank. „Mir scheint, wir haben einen der Agents gefunden.", bemerkte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ja, die Frau hatten sie gefunden. Nur waren sie zu spät. Sie war tot und von dem Täter in den Schrank geworfen worden. Das war nicht unbedingt eine schöne Art zu sterben. „Ich sag Gibbs Bescheid.", meinte Kate und zückte ihr Handy, um ihrem Boss die Neuigkeit zu überbringen. 5 Minuten später war dies erledigt und Caitlin ging wieder zu DiNozzo hinüber. „Gibbs schickt jemanden vorbei, der die Leiche abholt und dann wird sie zu Ducky geschickt. In 24 Stunden wissen wir, wie sie gestorben ist.", sagte Kate und warf der Leiche noch einen Blick zu.

Sie war zwar keine Gerichtsmedizinerin, aber diese Frau war bestimmt schon einige Stunden verstorben. Vom Zeitpunkt könnte dies auch hinkommen. Bis sie erfahren hatten, dass die beiden vermisst wurden dauerte es eine Weile und dann konnten sie auch nicht in 5 Minuten in Paris sein. Vermutlich hätten sie der Frau auch dann nicht mehr helfen können. Tony und Kate sammelten noch einige Beweise, nahmen Fingerabdrücke und dann schien ihre Arbeit am Tatort fürs erste gemacht zu sein. Caitlin zog ihre Handschuhe aus und warf sie in den Mülleimer. „Ich denke wir sind hier fertig. Was meinst du, Tony?", im Moment hatte Kate vollkommen vergessen, wie sauer sie vor wenigen Stunden noch gewesen war. Nun erinnerte sie sich nicht daran, oder wollte es gar nicht. Doch Tony hatte eine Begabung, solche Erinnerungen wieder zu wecken und so würde es auch jetzt sein. „Wir sind fertig. Dann können wir ja nun mal das schöne Doppelbett in unserem Zimmer testen, Katie.", sagte er und grinste seine Kollegin dabei anzüglich an.

Kate rollte mit den Augen und sah dann wieder zu Tony. „DiNozzo! Das werden wir bestimmt nicht machen.", sagte Kate empört und schon fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie gerade noch sauer auf ihn gewesen war. Der Kuss...ja, der Kuss, der ihr viel zu gut gefallen hatte. Ohne Tony weiter zu beachten, packte Kate die Sachen zusammen und verschwand vom Tatort. Inzwischen war es Abend und sie wollte nur noch Duschen und dann in Ruhe ins Bett gehen, doch das war bestimmt nicht möglich. Immerhin musste sie mit Tony in einem Bett schlafen, außer sie würde es schaffen, ihn irgendwie auf die Couch zu verbannen. Aber vermutlich würde sie dabei scheitern und selbst auf der Couch landen. Also, musste sie das eben ertragen. Notfalls würde sie DiNozzo schon zum Schweigen bringen. Einige Minuten später befanden die beiden sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer, und Kate verschwand im Badezimmer. Wenigstens konnte sie hier alleine sein. Die Agentin schloss hinter sich ab und entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung. Sie war erst wenige Stunden in Paris und fühlte sich einfach nur elend. Gut, sie war nicht hier um sich zu entspannen. Wenn sie sich entspannen wollte, dann durfte Tony nicht dabei sein. Bei ihm kam sie nicht wirklich dazu.

Caitlin kramte ihr Shampoo und Duschgel aus ihrer Tasche und verschwand unter der Dusche. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das alles viel anders vorgestellt. Kate kannte Tony schon so lange und bisher war es für sie eigentlich nie ein großes Problem gewesen, mit ihm allein zu sein. Ja, warum hatte sie sich in ihn verlieben müssen? Die Agentin konnte diesen Gedanken immer noch nicht ganz verscheuchen. Wenn sie Tony dies gestehen würde und zwischen ihnen etwas passieren würde, dann würden die beiden damit Regel 12 brechen. Zudem musste eine Beziehung nicht gut gehen. Vor allem bei Tony, der das Wort Beziehung vermutlich noch nicht einmal richtig schreiben konnte. Seufzend legte Kate eine Hand gegen die kalte Wand und ihr Blick sank auf den Boden. Das Wasser prasselte auf den Boden der Dusche und verschwand in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen im Abfluss. Nachdenklich wusch die Agentin sich die Haare und einige Minuten später stieg sie wieder aus der Dusche. Der Spiegel im Badezimmer war beschlagen und sie sah sich selbst nicht mehr. Eine Hand fuhr behutsam über das Glas und somit konnte die Agentin wieder einen Teil von sich sehen. „Ich werde das überstehen...", murmelte sie.

Ja, Kate war stark und sie hatte genug Willenskraft, um diese paar Tage locker zu überstehen und dabei auch noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben. Sie griff nach ihrem Kamm und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, wollte sie nach ihren Sachen greifen, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie diese nicht mitgenommen hatte. „Na super...", sagte sie zu sich selbst und seufzte. Nun würde sie Tony schon wieder einen Grund zum Lachen geben. Eigentlich hatte es ja gereicht, dass er sie in ihrem kindischen Schlafanzug gesehen hatte, doch nun würde sie dem noch einen schicken Hut aufsetzen. Grummelnd schnappte sie sich einen der flauschigen Hotelbademäntel und schlüpfte hinein. Kate war überrascht, wie weich dieser war und das er scheinbar perfekt passte. Trotzdem, sie würde sich nur ihre Schlafsachen holen und dann wieder im Badezimmer verschwinden. Sich noch ein kleinwenig Mut zusprechend, öffnete Caitlin die Badezimmertür und trat in den Schlafraum. Tony hatte sich wieder auf dem Bett breit gemacht und im Fernseher lief scheinbar irgendeine Serie, vielleicht auch ein Film. So schnell wie es überhaupt möglich war, durchquerte Kate den Raum und wühlte in ihrem Koffer.

„Schicker Bademantel, Kate!", bemerkte Tony und grinste seine Partnerin an. Ja, der stand ihr wirklich gut. Schon fast etwas zu gut. Der Agent vermutete, dass es einer der Hotelbademäntel war. „Willst du dich nicht zu mir gesellen? Das Bett ist sehr bequem und ich bin sicher, das es sich perfekt dafür eignet-", bevor er seinen Satz vollenden konnte, warf Kate ihm etwas entgegen. Das etwas erwischte ihn am Kopf und Tony sah es sich Stirnrunzelnd an. „Gesichtscreme?", fragte er und konnte sich das Lachen dabei nicht verkneifen. Grinsend überflog Tony das Etikett der Creme, fand aber nichts mehr, womit er Kate aufziehen könnte. „Das ist nur Gesichtscreme, DiNozzo! Kein Grund sich so kindisch zu verhalten.", meinte Kate und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Sachen hatte sie beisammen und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Seufzend zog sie sich ein altes, verwaschenes T-Shirt an und schlüpfte dann noch in eine Hose, welche ihr etwas bis über die Knie ging. Zwar hatte sie auch noch andere Schlaftaugliche Klamotten dabei, aber sie würde ja nicht mit einer guten Freundin das Bett teilen, sondern mit DiNozzo.

Kate verließ das Badezimmer und setzte sich dann auf die eine Seite des Bettes. Tony lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett und blickte starr auf den Fernseher. Die Agentin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und versuchte etwa eine Minute lang, der Handlung des Filmes zu folgen, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie schaffte es nicht. Der Fernseher an sich war erträglich, aber Kate vermutete, dass Tony nicht mehr sehr lange so ruhig sein würde. Caitlin machte es sich im Bett bequem und suchte nach ihrer Gesichtscreme, die noch irgendwo hier sein musste. In ihrer Wut hatte sie nach dem erstbesten gegriffen und es Tony an den Kopf geworden. Kate reckte und streckte sich und entdeckte die Creme links neben Tony. Etwas unüberlegt beugte sie sich über ihn, griff nach der Handcreme und auf einmal wurde sie von Tony am Handgelenk gepackt, er drehte sich um und Kate gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich. Tony grinste seine Partnerin an und die beiden versanken erneut in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Langsam wurde das verdammt unheimlich. Sie waren doch keine 24 Stunden hier und Situationen wie diese schienen sich schon zu häufen.

„Tony...würdest du so freundlich sein und mein Handgelenk loslassen?", flüsterte Kate und versuchte, ihr etwas schneller Klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Ihm so nah zu sein, war einfach die reine Folter. Vermutlich würde Tony nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie ihn nun küssen würde. Das war die eine Möglichkeit. Die Sehnsucht für einige Stunden zu lindern, nachher würde sie sich nur viel schlechter als vorher fühlen. Kate war niemand, der seinen Lebenspartner betrog. Immerhin wollte sie auch nicht, dass ihr Freund es mit ihr genauso machen würde. Der Gedanke, dass der Freund mit einer anderen schlief, war für eine Frau vermutlich das schlimmste. Ja, auf jeden Fall und die Agentin könnte so etwas nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren. Egal, wie sehr sie sich nach Tony sehnte und wie viele Möglichkeiten sie hier in Paris hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen, sie würde es nicht tun. Das Herz konnte einem auf so viele verschiedene Arten gebrochen werden, aber betrogen zu werden, war die grausamste davon. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Caitlin hatte viele Vorsätze, aber die Gefühle für Tony trübten ihre Entscheidungskraft und wenn sie sich noch ein paar Mal so nah kommen würden, würde eventuell sogar mehr passieren. Der Kuss im Taxi war ein guter Vorgeschmack gewesen. Eigentlich ja ein schlechter...dieser Kuss würde sie so schnell nicht mehr loslassen, das hatte Kate schon gewusst, bevor der Kuss beendet gewesen war.

Tony selbst schien von dieser Situation genauso gefangen zu sein, wie Kate. Er lockerte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk etwas und fuhr mit seinem Daumen dann an einer Stelle sanft auf und ab. Ja, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Schöne Frauen an sich, waren schon etwas tolles, doch bei Kate war das etwas Besonderes. Sie waren nur Kollegen, nur Kollegen...das sagte der Senior Agent sich immer wieder, doch eigentlich war ihm das so was von vollkommen egal. Heute hatte er schon die Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Kollegin zu küssen. Tony hatte es keineswegs wegen dem Taxifahrer gemacht, es war einfach ein Reflex gewesen. Ein Gefühl, das ihn in dieser Sekunde überrannt hatte. Ab und zu war es gut impulsiv zu sein. Spontaneität konnte das Leben sehr aufpeppen und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt konnte sie einen einfach nur verzaubern. Kate hatte das ganze zwar nicht so toll gefunden, doch Tony wusste sehr wohl, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Seine schöne Kollegin hatte den Kuss erwidert und ihn auch genossen. Tony hatte schon viele Frauen geküsst und er glaubte zu wissen, wann eine Frau Spaß an einem Kuss hatte, und wann nicht.

„Was bekomm ich dafür? Einen Kuss?", fragte Tony leise und grinste Kate charmant an. Der Italiener konnte sich ihre Reaktion denken. Kate war bestimmt nicht prüde, oder schüchtern, dafür kannte er sie zu gut, doch sie hatte einen Freund und egal was er über Mark dachte, Kate schien ihn doch zu mögen. Und trotzdem, Tony versuchte es. Während die eine Hand immer noch Kates Handgelenk festhielt, wanderte die andere zu Kates Gesicht und strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Caitlin schluckte schwer und blinzelte verwirrt, als die Hand ihre Kollegen zu ihren Haaren wanderte, eine Haarsträhne nach hinten strich und dann über ihre Wange strich. „DiNozzo!", fauchte Kate auf einmal und entriss ihren Arm. „Du bist doch...ein Schwein!", beschimpfte sie ihn und boxte ihm in den Bauch. Verwirrt und verärgert zugleich, nahm Kate endlich ihre Gesichtscreme und schlüpfte auf ihrer Seite unter die Bettdecke. Abwesend öffnete Caitlin die Creme und verteilte eine kleine Menge davon in ihrem Gesicht. Was, wenn Kate wirklich noch schwach werden würde? Zwar versuchte sie es zu vermeiden, aber das Leben konnte man nicht auf die Sekunde genau planen! Es gab immer Momente, die einen fordern würden und in denen man nicht bei klarem Verstand war. Zudem befanden sie sich hier in der Stadt der Liebe.

Für verliebte war Paris perfekt, aber unglücklich verliebt in Paris? Das hörte sich doch schon nach einem totalen Chaos an und dann musste sie gerade mit DiNozzo hier sein. Ein anderer würde einer Versuchung vielleicht widerstehen können und ihr den Kopf waschen, bevor etwas ganz bestimmtes passierte, aber Tony? Nein, das würde er nicht machen. Hier musste Kate die Vernünftige sein, die ihm auf die Hand haute, bevor beide einen ganz dummen Fehler machen würden. Nur, wollte Kate nicht immer die jenige sein, die Vernunft zeigen musste. Nur einmal, wollte sie sich fallen lassen und einfach etwas machen, was keiner von ihr erwarten würde. Aber deswegen mit Tony schlafen? Nein, da schrie ihr Verstand himmelhoch und das in einem Ton, den nur Sirenen hören konnten. Tony beobachtete Kate schmunzelnd, wie sie sich die Gesichtscreme auftrug und dann scheinbar über etwas nachdachte. Das sie genau in diesem Moment über ihn nachdachte, wusste der Agent nicht und selbst wenn, dann würde er vermuten, dass sie sich nur wieder schrecklich über ihn aufregte. „Falls du doch noch die Lust verspüren solltest, mich zu küssen, brauchst du es nur sagen. Ich bin gleich hier. Im selben Bett wie du, keine 30 Zentimeter von dir weg.", sagte er und grinste sie an. Kate jagte dies einen Schauer über den Rücken, wie er das gerade gesagt hatte...

„Natürlich, Tony, falls ich auf einmal die Lust verspüren sollte, mich in mein Unglück zu werfen, dann werde ich es dir sagen. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an. Die Agentin legte die Gesichtscreme auf das Nachtkästchen und sah auf den Fernseher. Inzwischen lief dort ein anderer Film, doch auch diesen kannte Kate nicht. Seufzend sah sie sich diesen einige Minuten lang an, doch im Gegenteil zu Tony, fand Kate an dem Film rein gar nichts. Sie warf Tony einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und schnappte ihm dann die Fernbedienung weg. Jetzt würde sie den Sender aussuchen und Tony damit quälen. Wieder besser gelaunt grinste sie Tony an und zappte etwas durch die Programme. Bei einer kitschigen französischen Telenovela blieb sie schließlich hängen. Zwar verstand Kate kein Wort, doch das, war ihr nun egal. Tonys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nach wenigen Minuten zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Katie...siehst du dir das an, weil du mir bisher nicht verraten hast, das du total auf diese Soaps stehst oder ist das eine neue Foltermethode für mich?", fragte er und sah Kate an.

„Telenovela, Tony. Das ist eine Telenovela. Keine Soap.", verbesserte Kate ihn und grinste. Die eigentliche Frage hatte sie damit nicht beantwortet und das war auch Absicht. Es machte einfach viel zu viel Spaß Tony zu ärgern. So konnte sie sich wenigstens ein paar Sekunden lang von ihren Gefühlen ablenken. Kate stand nicht auf Telenovelas, wann sollte sie diese auch ansehen? Die meiste ihrer Zeit verbrachte sie beim NCIS und wenn sie dann mal zu Hause war, hing sie nicht die ganze Zeit vor dem Fernseher. Das war doch die totale Verschwendung. Sie war jung und konnte sich noch bewegen, ohne einen Hexenschuss zu bekommen. Fernsehen konnte sie in einigen Jahren immer noch. Natürlich hatte ein schöner Abend vor dem Fernseher seine Vorteile, ob nun mit dem Freund oder einigen Freundinnen, das konnte auch viel Spaß machen. „Okay, dann ist es eben eine Telenovela. Und du siehst dir so was an, ja?", erneut stellte er diese Frage und sah Kate durchdringend an. Tony glaubte nicht daran. Sie ging ja schon an die Decke, wenn er ihr immer von den ganzen Filmen erzählte, da war es nicht unbedingt logisch, dass sie sich diese sinnlosen Telenovelas ansah.

„Vielleicht tu ich das ja...", antwortete Kate und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zum Fernseher und auch, wenn sie kein Wort verstand, so bekam sie doch genug mit, um zu wissen, dass es nichts bescheuerteres auf der Welt gab. „Tust du nicht, Kate! Zum einen verstehst du kein Wort und zum anderen passt das gar nicht zu dir.", meinte Tony und stand auf, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. „Okay, ich sehe mir diesen Mist nicht an...", sagte Kate und gab sich damit geschlagen. Sie war müde und zum Streiten hatte sie nun einfach keine Kraft mehr. Dieser Tag war schrecklich anstrengend gewesen und ihre Augen würden sowieso jeden Augenblick versagen. Sie legte die Fernbedienung weg und kuschelte sich dann in das Bett. Kate schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Augen. Auch Tony legte sich wieder hin, schaltete die Lampe auf seiner Seite des Bettes jedoch noch nicht aus. Stumm beobachtete er Kate, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und grinste vor sich hin. „Kate? Schläfst du schon?", diese antwortete ihm nicht.

Kate hatte noch keine 5 Minuten die Augen geschlossen, da wurde sie von Tony schon wieder genervt. Genauso hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber das würde Tony nicht aufhalten. „Katie? Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht schläfst...", flüsterte er und pustete ihr in den Nacken. Wütend drehte Kate sich um und ihr Kopf stieß mit dem von Tony zusammen. „Verflucht, DiNozzo!", schrie sie und rieb sich ihre Stirn. Kate stütze sich mit dem Ellbogen ab und sah den Mann im Bett neben sich an. „Was ist los? Muss ich dir ein Gute Nacht Lied vorsingen, damit du endlich ruhig bist, oder dir Schlafmittel einflössen? Verrat es mir, bitte! Ich will schlafen!", gab Kate von sich und seufzte. Tony grinste Kate süffisant an und wackelte mit seiner linken Augenbraue. „Na ja, so in etwa...Du musst mir nichts vorsingen, das würde nur grausam sein und einschlafen könnte ich dabei auch nicht, aber...ich hätte da schon eine Idee.", meinte er und auf einmal legte er eine Hand auf Kate's Po. Wum! Bevor er dies wirklich hatte genießen können, spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange. Kate hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst! Und was für eine. Tony war sich sicher, das ein roter Handabdruck von Kate auf seiner Wange zu sehen war.

„DiNozzo, wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann wirst du es bereuen und zwar gewaltig! Wir sind nicht hier um Sex zu haben oder irgendwelche unanständigen Dinge zu tun, sondern wegen einem Fall. Und fang nun ja nicht mit diesem Kuss an! Gute Nacht, Tony.", damit drehte sie sich um und beachtete Tony nicht mehr. Diese Botschaft hatte der Agent verstanden. Er war zu weit gegangen, eindeutig. Er war hier nicht mit einer Geliebten, sondern mit Kate, einer Freundin und Kollegin. Doch was sollte er tun, wenn er sich doch zu ihr hingezogen fühlte? Tony kannte nur diese eine Art und bis jetzt hatte noch jede Frau gelächelt und war ihm verfallen. Bei Kate würde er es nicht so leicht haben. Sie war anders als die Frauen, mit denen er sich sonst traf. Bei manchen davon fragte ja sogar er sich, ob sie überhaupt lesen konnten. Tony drehte sich um und schaltete das Licht aus. Das Zimmer war nun stockfinster und man konnte nur noch den Atem der beiden Agents hören.

_Es war richtig_ Das sagte Kate sich immer wieder. Sie hatte Tony gerade geohrfeigt. Und darüber war sie selbst vermutlich geschockter und vor allem überraschter als Tony. Er hatte den Schmerz gespürt, aber sie fühlte sich nun ebenfalls sehr schlecht. Zu weit gegangen war er, so viel stand fest, aber das war doch Tony! Er war eben so. Vielleicht war die Ohrfeige doch zu viel des guten gewesen. Vor wenigen Minuten war sie sich da noch so sicher gewesen und jetzt, jetzt kam es ihr so falsch vor. Caitlin war in Tony verliebt und dann tat sie so etwas. Doch vermutlich hatte sie genau deswegen so überreagiert. Ja, diese Gefühle würden sie eines Tages noch umbringen. Wenn Tony es mit seinen ewigen Filmerzählungen nicht schaffen würde, dann würde sie bestimmt an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben. In den folgenden Stunden versuchte Kate verzweifelt einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Gegen 2 Uhr morgens drehte sie sich ganz langsam um und sah zu dem schlafenden Tony. Er schnarchte, das konnte sie nun von ihm behaupten. Doch irgendwie war er auch mit dieser Macke süß.

Zwei Stunden später schlief die Agentin endlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem Handy geweckt. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlug sie die Augen auf und fand sich in den Armen von Tony wieder. Erschrocken löste sie seinen Arm von ihrer Hüfte und stieg aus dem Bett. Bei dem Handy handelte es sich um das von Tony. Auf dem Display war nur eine Nummer zu erkennen. Sie dachte kurz nach, ging dann aber doch ran, da Tony wie ein Stein zu schlafen schien. Bei dem Anrufer handelte es sich aber keineswegs um Gibbs oder McGee, nein, es war Julia. Tonys Freundin, wenn man sie auch so bezeichnen konnte. „Was? Nein! Ich bin nur seine Kollegin?", wehrte Kate ab und seufzte. Was wurde das eigentlich? „Wieso ich dann an sein Handy gehe? Darum!", dass war doch wirklich unglaublich. Tony würde Julia ja wohl gesagt haben, dass sie wegen einem Fall hier waren. Scheinbar hatte er ihr nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt. „Wo wir sind? In Paris...wegen einem Fall.", das dieser Satz der falsche war, wurde Kate wenige Sekunden später klar. Zudem wurde ihr klar, dass Julia unglaublich laut schreien konnte. Kate verstand nur die Worte „Drecksschwein", „Tony umbringen", „Affäre" und „Durchbrennen". Kate wollte schon etwas erwidern, da legte Julia auf. „Tja, DiNozzo, ich schätze du bist wieder Single.", murmelte sie und warf ihm das Handy ins Bett.

„Ich bin wieder Single?", fragte er vollkommen verschlafen und sah zu Kate, welche neben dem Bett stand und nickte. „Julia hat angerufen. Mir scheint, das du vergessen hast, ihr zu sagen, dass wir nach Paris geflogen sind und sie denkt wohl, dass wir beide eine Affäre haben...mehr hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr verstanden.", erklärte Kate und band sich die Haare mit einem ihrer Haargummis zusammen. DiNozzo setzte sich auf und nahm das Handy in die Hand. „Ach, denkt sie das?", murmelte Tony und fasste an seine Wange. „Ich geh duschen...", mit diesen wenigen Worten verließ Tony das Bett und die Badezimmertür flog hinter ihm zu. Caitlin stand einfach da und starrte wie versteinert auf das Bett. Seine übliche Reaktion war das aber nicht gewesen. Und das lag ganz klar an der Ohrfeige. Seufzend nahm sie ihr Handy und wählte Marks Nummer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass dieser vermutlich noch zu Hause war. Immer noch nicht wirklich wach, setzte Kate sich auf das Fensterbrett und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und der Ausblick war um diese Zeit noch unglaublicher. Sie konnte den Eifelturm sehen, welcher einfach nur toll aussah. Ein paar Minuten träumte sie vor sich hin, dann wählte sie die Nummer und hielt sich das Handy an ihr Ohr.

Etwa eine halbe Minute lang passierte gar nichts, dann ging jemand ran, doch im ersten Moment glaubte Kate schon, das sie sich verwählt hatte. „Wer ist da?", fragte die Agentin und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie hatte Marks Nummer bestimmt nicht falsch eingegeben. Allerdings kannte Kate diese Frau nicht. „Ich bin da doch richtig bei Mark Anderson?", wollte Kate wissen und wartete auf eine antwort der fremden Frau.

„Hier ist Cynthia. Cynthia Anderson. Und ja, Sie sind hier richtig bei Mark Anderson. Dürfte ich erfahren, wer Sie sind?", erklang es und Kate dachte sich nicht sofort etwas böses dabei. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Schwester? Allerdings tauchte genau in diesem Moment ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch auf, welches ihr sagte, das dies vermutlich nicht seine Schwester war. „Hier ist Caitlin Todd...ich bin seine Freundin?", sagte Kate leise und spätestens jetzt hatte sie verstanden, dass Mark kein sehr aufrichtiger Mensch gewesen war.

„Seine Freundin? Soll das ein Scherz sein?!",  
„Nein, das soll kein Scherz sein. Sind Sie...", Kate schluckte und die erste Träne kullerte über ihre Wange „...sind Sie seine Frau?", ihre Stimme klang erstickt und einfach nur verwirrt.  
„Die bin ich! Wir sind seit 4 Jahren verheiratet und ich würde Ihnen raten, nicht noch einmal anzurufen.", teilte Cynthia Kate mit und legte auf.  
Caitlin klappte ihr Handy zu und legte es neben sich auf das Fensterbrett. Mark war verheiratet! Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit angelogen und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen den Gefühlen für Tony gehabt. Kate konnte es nicht verhindern. Die Tränen flossen munter über ihre Wangen. Seufzend lehnte Kate ihren Kopf an die Wand und weinte...ohne Hemmungen. Auch wenn sie Mark nicht geliebt hatte, das war einfach hart. Unglaublich hart sogar. Nun verstand sie auch, wieso er gleich so panisch reagiert hatte, als Kate ihm das von der Reise hatte sagen wollen und er angenommen hatte, dass sie schwanger sei. Ein Kind von der Geliebten...sie war nur die billige Geliebte gewesen.

Einige Minuten später waren die Tränen immer noch nicht versiegt. So sehr Kate auch versuchte nicht mehr zu weinen, ihre Gefühle ließen es nicht zu. Hier spielte nun alles zusammen. Die Gefühle für Tony, die Ohrfeige, die Schuldgefühle und ihr Freund war verheiratet. Kate zog ihre Knie an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Sie schniefte und wischte einige der Tränen weg, doch auch dies brachte im Moment nicht sehr viel. Schniefend saß sie auf dem Fensterbrett, während in der Stadt der Liebe die Sonne aufging. Nun öffnete sich auch noch die Badezimmertür und Tony trat heraus. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften, aber Kate bekam davon rein gar nichts mit. Diese schniefte immer noch leise vor sich hin und inzwischen waren ihre Augen bestimmt schon rot, vom vielen Weinen.


	6. Chapter 6: Annäherungsversuche

6. Kapitel - Annäherungsversuche

Tony stand etwas verwirrt in der Mitte des Raumes und warf einen Blick zu Kate, die immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Fensterbrett saß. Von dem Telefongespräch hatte er nichts mitbekommen und somit war er vollkommen ahnungslos. Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass Caitlin Todd nicht aus einem unwichtigen Grund so reagieren würde. Hatte er sie schon jemals so gesehen? So vollkommen erledigt…Bestimmt nicht. Der Agent hatte seine Kollegin noch nie Weinen sehen und jetzt wo es soweit war, konnte er es kaum fassen. Kate war nicht nur eine Agentin, sondern auch eine Frau, die Gefühle hatte. Wenn Kate es riskierte, dass Tony sie so sehen würde, dann war bestimmt etwas vorgefallen, was sogar für die sonst so starke Kate schwer zu verkraften war. Egal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, nun brauchte sie vermutlich jemanden zum reden. Aber, ob er dafür der richtige war? Wahrscheinlich würde Kate versuchen die Tränen zu verstecken, obwohl es doch so offensichtlich war, dass sie gerade weinte. Aber vielleicht würde er nun auch überrascht werden. Tony hatte Kate bisher noch nie so gesehen…fast lautlos ging er ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung und legte den Kopf schief. „Kate?", er sagte ihren Namen leise und fuhr sich kurz verlegen durch die Haare.

Weinende Frauen zu trösten war keine seiner stärken, aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er selten sehr enge Beziehungen einging und nicht mitbekam, wenn Frauen wegen ihm weinten. Das wollte er auch gar nicht. „Alles in Ordnung?", oh Gott, das war nun bestimmt der dümmste Satz gewesen, den er überhaupt hatte sagen können. Er sah doch auf den ersten Blick, dass nichts in Ordnung zu sein schien. Kate weinte bestimmt nicht, weil sie sich den Zeh angestoßen hatte! Tony blieb einen Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und wartete darauf, dass Kate irgendwie reagierte. Diese schniefte immer noch vor sich hin und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen. Der Versuch war gut, nur in der Ausführung sehr Fehlerhaft. Die kleinen salzigen Tränen kullerten immer noch über ihre Wangen und endlich hob sie den Kopf. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sie sich über die Augen und seufzte. Sie sah nicht zu Tony, obwohl sie inzwischen mitbekommen hatte, dass er wieder im Raum war. Ob alles in Ordnung war? Ja, das konnte ja nur von ihrem Kollegen kommen! Wenn eine Frau weinte, dann war bestimmt nichts in Ordnung. Wenn eine Frau weinte, dann hatte sie Liebeskummer oder war anderweitig verletzt worden. Caitlin war eine starke Persönlichkeit, aber ab und zu wollte auch sie nur weinen und sich den Kummer von der Seele reden…

Tony ging zu seiner Seite des Bettes, öffnete die Nachttischschublade und nahm ein Tempopäckchen heraus. Mit diesem ging er wieder zu Kate und hielt ihr eines hin. „Hier…", sagte er leise und war froh, als sie dieses annahm und hinein schnäuzte. Sie hatte zwar noch kein Wort gesagt, aber das war ein Anfang. Etwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein. Kate sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen, ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Nasenspitze war ebenfalls rot. Sie saß bestimmt schon ein paar Minuten so da und weinte vor sich hin. Es interessierte den Agent, was mit seiner Kollegin los war. Nicht nur deswegen, weil sie einen Auftrag hatten, sondern auch, weil er sie sehr gerne hatte und dieses Bild von ihr kaum zu ertragen war. Zerbrechlich und am Ende…selten hatte er das für Möglich gehalten, aber sogar Kate hatte schwache Momente, immerhin war sie ein Mensch und die konnten nicht immer stark sein. Kate drehte sich etwas und ließ ihre Beine über dem Boden baumeln. Scheu sah sie zu Tony und dabei kullerte eine weitere Träne über ihre Wange.

Ohne zu zögern ging Tony auf sie zu und zog Kate in seine Arme. Es war doch nun vollkommen egal, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Kate brauchte jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm und versuchte ihr den Kummer zu nehmen. „Ssscht, Kate…es wird alles wieder gut.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Caitlin wehrte sich nicht, als sie von ihrem Kollegen an sich gezogen wurde. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und klammerte sich wie eine ertrinkende an ihn. In diesem Moment war sie einfach froh, dass Tony hier war und sie im Arm hielt. Obwohl er bisher nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war, versuchte er sie zu trösten. Das war eine schöne Geste und das würde sie dem Italiener bestimmt anrechnen. Auch er schien Seiten zu haben, die sie bisher nicht kannte und diese neue gefiel ihr wirklich gut. Ein paar ihrer Tränen fielen auf seine nackte Brust und kullerten weg. Tonys Hand, die nicht über ihren Rücken streichelte fand den Weg zu ihren Haaren und strich sanft darüber. „Willst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte er leise.

Kate beruhigte sich langsam etwas und auch die Tränen wurden weniger. Wäre sie allein, dann würde sie nun bestimmt immer noch hoffnungslos weinen und sich verkriechen. Doch so war es besser. In Washington hatte sie auch Freunde mit denen sie reden konnte, Abby zum Beispiel, aber so etwas machte sie nicht gerne übers Telefon und scheinbar konnte sogar Tony in solchen Momenten einfühlsam und sanft sein. Die Agentin schloss ihre Augen erneut und ein paar Minuten lang standen die beiden einfach nur so da. Kate lag in Tonys Armen und dieser strich mit einer Hand sanft über ihren Rücken. Etwas zögerte Kate noch. Wollte sie Tony erzählen, was passiert war? Gerade war es nicht wie immer. Tony wollte es nicht wissen, um sie aufzuziehen, sondern ihr helfen und um sich helfen zu lassen, musste sie ihm schon etwas mehr sagen. „Er ist verheiratet…", nuschelte Kate gegen seine Brust und schniefte erneut geräuschvoll. Wieso hatte Kate das nicht bemerkt? Er hatte keinen Ring getragen und auch sonst hatte nichts darauf hingedeutet und nun musste sie erfahren, dass sie nur die Metrese gewesen war!

Tony wurde aus ihren Worten nicht sofort schlau. Endlich sagte sie etwas und dann verstand er nicht wirklich, was sie damit sagen wollte. Er war verheiratet…wer war verheiratet? Doch dann wusste er, wen Kate damit meinte. Mark, ihr Freund war verheiratet! Der Agent riss die Augen weit auf und nun verstand er, wieso Kate so fertig war. Zwar hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde, doch so etwas tat immer weh. Und sicher wusste er es ja nicht. Vielleicht hatte sich Kate doch in diesen schmierigen Anwalt verliebt und dieser hatte ihr nun das Herz gebrochen. Tony selbst hatte sich schon mit Frauen getroffen, die verheiratet waren, doch sobald er dies erfuhr, machte er normalerweise Schluss. Theoretisch…es gehörte sich zwar nicht, aber wenn man sich mochte und sich zum anderen hingezogen fühlte, dann war das ein Faktor, der sehr schnell unwichtig wurde. Man verdrängte ihn und versuchte mit der Freundin, die man nebenbei hatte, glücklich zu werden. Irgendjemand wurde bei so etwas immer verletzt. „oh Kate…bist du dir sicher?",

Sicherer konnte Kate sich vermutlich gar nicht sein. Seine Frau war rangegangen, an sein Handy! Wenn das kein Beweis war, dann wusste Kate auch nicht, was sie noch wissen musste, um sich absolut sicher zu sein. Oder, er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein? Doch die beiden waren erwachsen und solche Sachen sollte Mark einfach mit ihr besprechen oder wie andere Menschen Schluss machen. Dabei erinnerte sie sich jedoch daran, dass sie sich am Telefon einmal als Tonys Frau ausgegeben hatte und das nur, weil er zu feige gewesen war, einfach mit ihr Schluss zu machen und sie zum Teufel zu jagen. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Seine Frau war am Telefon…sicherer kann ich mir gar nicht mehr sein.", sagte sie und schniefte erneut. Kate hob ihren Kopf von Tonys Brust und sah ihn dann an. „Ich war die ganze Zeit nur seine Geliebte…ich habe das nicht einmal gemerkt.", flüsterte sie und sah auf den Boden. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld…Kate, du kannst nichts dafür. Er hat dir ja nicht gesagt, dass er verheiratet ist. Gib lieber ihm die Schuld.", meinte Tony und legte eine Hand auf Kates Wange.

Kate könnte das natürlich machen, aber deswegen würde sie sich nicht unbedingt besser fühlen. Auch wenn Mark sie wissend hinters Licht geführt hatte und ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass er verheiratet war, so war sie doch nicht wirklich unschuldig. Die Agentin hatte ihm einfach geglaubt und auch noch Schuldgefühle gehabt, weil sie sich einfach nicht in ihn verlieben konnte, doch diese Sorge war sie nun los. In gewisser Weiße konnte Kate ja nun froh sein, dass sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt hatte. Hätte sie dies getan, dann würde es nun noch viel mehr wehtun. Immerhin hatte er nicht ihr Herz gebrochen, weil sie es ihm gar nicht geschenkt hatte. Das war doch irgendwie gut…aber auch nur, weil sie sich stattdessen in Tony verliebt hatte. „Nein, er hat es mir nicht gesagt, und trotzdem…es hat bestimmt Anzeichen gegeben, nur habe ich sie nicht gesehen.", sagte Kate und seufzte. Ihre Tränen waren vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden, doch man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie gerade geheult hatte. Tonys Hand auf ihrer Wange fühlte sich gut an und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie nahe die beiden sich schon wieder waren. Und diesmal nicht nur körperlich. Auch emotional…Tony hatte ihr beigestanden und sie getröstet. Kate war ihm sehr dankbar, aber die Gefühle für ihn erwachten mit dieser Erkenntnis auch wieder zum Leben.

Ihr Blick blieb auf seiner nackten Brust hängen und wanderte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach unten. Tony trug nur ein Handtuch und darunter bestimmt nichts. Sofort schluckte Kate und sah in Tonys Augen. Er erwiderte diesen Blick und sein Daumen zog auf ihrer Wange kleine Kreise. War der alte Tony auch wieder erwacht oder hatte sie immer noch diesen einfühlsamen vor sich? Tonys andere Hand wanderte auch zu ihrem Gesicht und strich ihr eine letzte verirrte Träne von der Wange. „Tony…es tut mir Leid. Du weißt schon, dass ich dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe.", sagte Kate und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Es tat ihr wirklich Leid und nun sogar noch viel mehr. Der Agent hätte sie ja nicht trösten müssen, schon gar nicht, nachdem was gestern passiert war. Dieser nickte und lächelte dann. „Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich habe das ja verdient…du bist meine Kollegin und wir sind wegen einem Fall hier, nicht um es wie wild zu treiben.", meinte Tony und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sicher, er war auch sauer gewesen und geschockt. Doch seine Absichten waren auch nicht gerade toll gewesen. Kate wollte dies nicht und es würde auch nichts mehr zwischen ihnen passieren solange sie hier waren. Dann musste er die Sehnsucht nach ihr eben unterdrücken. Zuordnen konnte er sie ja sowieso noch nicht.

Die Erleichterung machte sich sofort in Kate breit. Tony war ihr scheinbar nicht mehr böse und er hatte sogar eingesehen, dass es falsch gewesen war. Ihre Reaktion war heftig gewesen, das sah selbst Kate ein, aber in der letzten Nacht hatte sie einfach schneller reagiert, als sie hatte nachdenken können. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Diese wanderte zu seiner Wange, strich kurz darüber und legte sich dann auf seine Brust. Unter ihren Fingern konnte Caitlin die Muskeln fühlen. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie Tony das machte. Er ernährte sich nicht gesund und doch war er scheinbar bester Gesundheit. Zumindest körperlich sah er sehr fit aus und dass dies auch der Fall war, wusste die Agentin. Bei den Mengen die Tony aß, müsste er eigentlich einen anderen Körperumfang haben. Sanft blieb ihre Hand dort liegen und erneut trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Hinter Kate schlüpfte die Sonne gerade aus ihrem Bett und erhellte die Baumwipfel mit ihren Sonnenstrahlen, die ersten Vögel sangen ihr morgendliches Lied und der Tau tropfte von den Blättern. Keiner der beiden wandte den Blick ab, es war einfach fesselnd, magisch…

Wie in Zeitlupe näherten die beiden sich dem anderen und dann trafen ihre Lippen sich endlich zu einem Kuss. In der ersten Minute war es ein sanfter unschuldiger Kuss. Hier wurden die Lippen des anderen erkundet und der Moment ausgekostet. Dann wurde er langsam leidenschaftlicher und sinnlicher. Eine Hand des Agenten legte sich um ihre Hüfte, die andere fuhr durch ihre Haare. Während des Kusses legte Kate ihre Hände um Tonys Hals und zog ihn mit diesem kleinen Schritt näher zu sich. Tony und Kate vergasen die Welt um sich herum dadurch vollkommen und als die Zunge des Italieners sanft gegen Kates Unterlippe stieß, ließ sie ihn gewähren und die Zungen der beiden duellierten sich. Die beiden mussten eine Ewigkeit dastehen, bis sich diese kleine Szene weiter entwickelte. Tony hob Kate hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Irgendwie schafften die beiden es, dass sich ihre Lippen dabei kein einziges Mal voneinander trennten, und er legte Kate auf dem Bett ab.

Schlussendlich trennten sich ihre Lippen doch noch. Aus Trüben Augen sah Kate zu Tony hoch, welcher über ihr gebeugt war und genau wie sie nach Luft rang. Vernünftig sein oder nicht? Genau das war jetzt Kates Problem. Würden sie sich jetzt erneut küssen, würden sie heute noch Regel 12 brechen – wirklich brechen. Ein Kuss tat dies ja nicht unbedingt. Wieso sollte es so falsch sein? Tony und Kate waren erwachsen und würden damit umgehen können. Kate aber hatte Gefühle für diesen Mann und wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, falls dies hier nur zu einem One Night Stand werden würde. Nein, das würde sie auf keinen Fall ertragen können. Ihre Lippen brannten von der Küsserei und als Tony seine Lippen wieder auf ihre senken wollte, legte Kate schnell den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand auf diese. „Tony…", sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dann an. „Wir sollten keinen Fehler machen…nicht jetzt",

Einen Moment lang blieb Tony noch über Kate, doch dann ließ er sich auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Kate war nicht irgendeine Frau und gerade hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Freund verheiratet war und sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hat. Aus diesem Grund sollte sie wirklich nicht mit ihm schlafen. Tony würde sich dabei nicht sehr gut vorkommen. Kate hätte in einem schwachen Moment mit ihm geschlafen und am Schluss würde sie es bereuen und das wollte Tony nicht. Falls jemals irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passieren würde, dann sollten es beide wollen. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns das vergessen…und unsere Arbeit machen. Gibbs reißt uns sonst noch den Kopf ab.", meinte DiNozzo und sah zu Kate. Auch jetzt sah sie noch bezaubernd aus. Und das, obwohl ihre Augen rot waren. „Geht's dir besser? Oder soll ich mich alleine umsehen?", fragte er.

Vergessen…das würde ihr auch diesmal schwer fallen, aber bevor sie einen großen Fehler machten, war es besser, wenn sie das versuchen würden. Die beiden arbeiteten immer noch zusammen und Regel 12 zu brechen konnte viel schlimmere Folgen haben, als sie bisher annahmen. Zum einen würde Gibbs bestimmt sauer sein und ihre Arbeit würde darunter leiden. „Es geht mir schon viel besser. Nein, ich dusche und dann bin ich wieder wie neu.", versicherte die Agentin ihrem Kollegen und stand auf und verschwand auch schon im Badezimmer. Als sie sich im Spiegel sah, erschrak Kate. Sie sah ja furchtbar aus! Wie ein Gespenst oder irgendein Ungeheuer…und Tony hätte in diesem Zustand fast mit ihr geschlafen? Kate drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatsche sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Mark war nicht mehr wichtig…es gab wichtigeres, um das sie sich nun kümmern musste. Caitlin stieg unter die Dusche und eine ¾ Stunde später war sie frisch geduscht und angezogen. Sie ging wieder zu Tony und sah, wie dieser ihr Handy in der Hand hielt. Hatte wer angerufen? „Tony?",

„Mark hat angerufen.", erklärte er und legte das Handy auf ihr Bett. Kate sah Tony starr an und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte angerufen? Also war Tony vermutlich rangegangen. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr anrufen soll und seiner Frau das alles erklären soll. Und das ich ihn grün und blau schlagen werde, sollte er mir unter die Augen kommen, nachdem was er mit dir getan hat.", sagte er und sah Kate an. Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob er das richtige getan hatte. Vielleicht wollte Kate das ja gar nicht, aber scheinbar hatte er einmal wirklich das richtige gemacht. Caitlin ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Tony.", hauchte sie und nahm ihr Handy um Marks Nummer aus ihrem Telefonbuch zu löschen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie Tony nun angeschrieen und es einfach als Frechheit empfunden, dass er so etwas machte, aber heute nicht. Kate hatte nicht die Kraft und die Lust Mark anzuschreien. Nicht jetzt…eines Tages würde sie das vielleicht noch machen. Sollte sie ihn noch einmal sehen, aber wenn er schlau war, dann verschwand er für immer aus ihrem Leben und ließ sie in Ruhe.

„McGee hat uns eine E-Mail geschrieben. Ducky ist mit der Leiche noch nicht fertig, aber einer der Hauptverdächtigen wohnt scheinbar auch in diesem Hotel. Robert Conelli. Angeblich ist er ein ziemlich hohes Tier bei dieser Terrorzelle und zieht einige der Fäden. Gibbs scheint es für möglich zu halten, dass er die Tarnung der beiden Agents geknackt hat und beide umgebracht hat. Die eine Leiche haben wir ja auch schon gefunden.", erklärte Tony seiner Kollegin sachlich. Inzwischen war auch Tony angezogen und sie konnten mit ihrer Arbeit loslegen. Kate war wirklich froh, dass sie Arbeit hatten. Es war eine gute Ablenkung. Eben genau das, was sie nun brauchte. „Wissen wir wie er aussieht?", fragte Kate und rief die E-Mail von Timothy auf. Tatsächlich befand sich ein Bild im Anhang. Sie klickte darauf und nun konnten die beiden Agents das Bild des Tatverdächtigen bewundern. „Er sieht nicht gerade so aus, als würde er brav seine Steuern zahlen…", murmelte Kate und drehte sich zu Tony um. „Hat McGee noch irgendetwas gesagt, was wichtig ist?", Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren eigentlich alle Informationen gewesen, die er von McGee bekommen hatte. Viele waren es nicht, aber ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt nach dem sie sich richten konnten. Nun mussten sie herausfinden, ob dieser Mann ebenfalls im Hotel abgestiegen war, oder bis vor kurzem noch hier gewesen war. Möglicherweise hatte er sich auch mit einem falschen Namen ein Zimmer buchen lassen…Die beiden Agents mussten das alles in Betracht ziehen, wenn sie den Mörder der Frau schnappen wollten und dem verschwunden Agent das Leben retten wollten. Seine Chancen standen nicht gut, aber es gab eine kleine Chance, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen. Es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken und dabei können wir die Leute im Hotel schon mal etwas durchsehen. Falls er sich das Essen nicht auf sein Zimmer bringen lässt, haben wir vielleicht Glück und entdecken ihn.", schlug Tony vor und Kate nickte. Auch sie hatte langsam Hunger und die Idee war gut. Der Täter wusste vermutlich nicht, dass das Verschwinden der beiden schon aufgefallen war und neue Agents hier waren. Sicher waren sie sowieso nicht. Falls sie entdeckt wurden, war auch ihr Leben in Gefahr. Aber damit mussten die beiden Agents immer rechnen. Kate hatte das vor kurzem erst erlebt. Ari hatte sie fast umgebracht, doch damals hatte sie Glück gehabt. Vielleicht würde es das nächste Mal nicht so ausgehen. „Wunderbare Idee, DiNozzo.", Tony und Kate verließen das Hotelzimmer und fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach unten. Während Kate keine Ahnung hatte, wo der Speisesaal war, nahm Tony ihre Hand und zog sie zielstrebig in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. Hatte er heimlich einen Lageplan verschluckt? Die Agents DiNozzo und Todd betraten den Saal und sahen sich flüchtig um. Der Speisesaal war noch nicht sehr voll und nur wenige Tische waren besetzt. Sie konnten sich einen geeigneten Tisch aussuchen, von dem aus sie alles gut im Blick hatten und darauf warten, dass langsam alle Gäste des Hotels zum Frühstück erschienen. „Was hältst du von diesem Tisch, Schatz?", fragte Tony und deutete auf einen rechts von Kate. Schatz? Kate wollte schon DiNozzo schreien, da stoppte sie sich selbst, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Die beiden hatten das Hotelzimmer verlassen und waren nun das Ehepaar Thomas und Anna Gilbert. Durch die Sache mit Mark heute morgen, hatte sie diese kleine Tatsache fast verschlafen. „Ich denke dieser Tisch ist perfekt für uns, Darling.", erwiderte sie liebevoll und als sie sich setzen wollte, zog Tony ihr den Stuhl raus. Vollkommen verdattert nahm Kate platz und starrte DiNozzo mit einem „Was-war-das-bitte-blick" an.

Kate war völlig fremd, dass Tony so etwas überhaupt konnte. Welcher Mann tat so etwas noch? Wenn er nun auch noch aufstehen würde, sobald Kate den Tisch verlassen wollte, dann musste sie wohl davon ausgehen, dass Tony von Aliens entführt worden war. Kate und Tony bestellten ihr Frühstück und sahen sich dabei genau im Speisesaal um. Bisher hatten sie niemanden gesehen, der auch nur annähernd wie Robert Conelli aussah, oder jemanden der verdächtig wirkte. „Hast du schon jemanden entdeckt?", fragte Tony leise und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Die angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und nach einem weiteren Blick durch den Saal, sah sie wieder zu Tony. Just in diesem Moment brachte ein Kellner das Frühstück der beiden. Für Tony gab es Spiegeleier mit Speck und für Kate Brötchen und verschiedene Aufstriche. „Negativ. Ich sehe niemanden…vielleicht haben wir kein Glück und er ist nicht mehr hier, oder er war schlau genug, um das Hotel zu wechseln.", sprach Kate und strich sich etwas Marmelade auf eine Hälfte ihres Brötchens. Nachdenklich aß Kate ihr Brötchen und dachte über den ersten Tag in Paris nach. Es war schon so viel passiert und nichts davon war wirklich gut gewesen. Kate hatte sich einen Paris Aufenthalt immer anders vorgestellt. Romantisch...am besten mit ihrem Liebsten. Doch nun war sie wieder Single und Tony und sie kamen sich immer näher.

Das einzig magische was bisher in Paris passiert war, waren diese Momente zwischen ihr und Tony. Und hier war Kate sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich so toll finden sollte. Sie selbst war in ihn verliebt und dann teilte sie sich in einem teuren Hotel in Paris ein Bett mit ihm. Heute Morgen hatten sie fast miteinander geschlafen...was, wenn Regel 12 in den nächsten Tagen wirklich noch gebrochen werden würde? Es reichte ja schon an die küsse zu denken, die die beiden ausgetauscht hatten und Kate kam sich vor wie im 7 Himmel. „Da ist er. In der Eingangshalle und mir scheint er will das Hotel jetzt verlassen.", sagte Tony und zeigte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung. „Wir sollten im folgen. Wenn er das Hotel verlässt und nicht mehr hier auftaucht, dann verlieren wir vielleicht unsere einzige Spur.", Tony nickte und die beiden standen auf. Unauffällig verließen sie den Speisesaal und traten in die Eingangshalle. An der Rezeption stand der Verdächtige und kurz darauf verließ er das Hotel.

Tony und Kate verließen das Hotel ebenfalls und sahen sich auf den belebten Straßen von Paris um. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und das Wetter war herrlich. Robin zu folgen würde kein Kinderspiel werden. Die beiden Agents kannten sich in Paris nicht sehr gut aus und falls er in ein Auto steigen würde, mussten sie sich ein Taxi besorgen. „Haben wir ihn verloren?", fragte Kate, die neben Tony herging und die Rückenansichten der Leute vor ihr musterte. Gerade war der Kerl doch noch hier gewesen und jetzt war er verschwunden. Tony schien dasselbe Problem zu haben. Er kratze sich am Kopf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Ich fürchte wir haben ihn wirklich verloren. So ein verdammter Mist!", schrie er und grinste dann aber. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann einfach mal so etwas umsehen. Kate, wir sind in Paris! Ich weiß, wir sind hier um den Mörder zu finden und den Agent, der noch vermisst wird, aber wenn wir uns etwas besser auskennen, kann das für uns nur zum Vorteil werden.", meinte Tony und sah Kate an.

Mit Tony Paris erkunden? Diese Idee gefiel Kate kein bisschen. Paris war groß und die Möglichkeiten waren unendlich. Allerdings würden sie den Verdächtigen auch nicht mehr finden. Etwas Wahres war also doch dran. Aber wollte Kate dies? Zusammen mit Tony DiNozzo durch Paris laufen und sich Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen? Vermutlich würde sie bei einer Führung die von Tony geleitet wurde auch nicht den Eifelturm sehen, sondern Stellen von Paris, die keiner sehen wollte. „Tony! Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Wenn Gibbs herausfindet das wir...", aber Tony legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was Gibbs nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.", gab er grinsend von sich und zwinkerte seiner Kollegin zu.


	7. Chapter 7: Auf engstem Raum

7. Kapitel – Auf engstem Raum

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Das sah Kate nun auch ein. Mit Tony durch die Straßen von Paris zu laufen war sogar mehr als dumm. Kate hätte vor zwei Stunden einfach umdrehen und wieder ins Hotel gehen sollen, aber nein, sie hatte das natürlich nicht gemacht und war stattdessen mit Tony mitgegangen. Seit mehr als zwei Stunden erkundeten die beiden nun schon Paris, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Das Problem hierbei war, dass Tony sich selbst nicht auskannte. Kate hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft die beiden schon in eine Sackgasse gelaufen waren, und dann wieder an genau demselben Baum vorbeigekommen waren. Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und blickte zu Tony neben sich. „DiNozzo…wenn ich diesen Baum noch einmal sehe, dann schlage ich deinen Kopf dagegen.", sagte sie genervt und blieb dann stehen. Kate verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Tony wütend an. Ihre Füße taten weh und das Wetter spielte inzwischen auch nicht mehr mit. Als sie das Hotel vorhin verlassen hatten, hatte die Sonne geschienen und kein Wölkchen war zu sehen gewesen. Das konnte man nun nicht behaupten. Der Himmel hatte sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde verdunkelt, erste Wolken tauchten am Himmel auf und es wurde kälter.

Tony drehte sich zu Kate um und musterte sie. Ja, sauer war sie, aber bei weitem nicht so sauer, dass er sich Sorgen machen musste. Als sie die Drohung aussprach, sah er kurz zu dem Baum und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht der selbe Baum, Kate.", meinte Tony und klang dabei sehr zuversichtlich. Der Agent wusste aber, dass seine Kollegin Recht hatte. Es war nicht seine beste Idee gewesen eine Stadt zu erkunden, die keiner von beiden kannte. Aber bisher war nichts Schlimmes passiert und solange das nicht so war, würde er auch nicht zugeben, dass Kate richtig lag. „Komm schon…wir sind in Paris! Es wäre doch total langweilig, wenn wir uns nur die üblichen Touristenplätze ansehen. Oder bist du so scharf auf den Eifelturm? Wenn es dich glücklich macht, ich finde den Weg dorthin vielleicht irgendwann…", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Kate schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob es ihn umbringen würde nach dem Weg zu fragen, oder einfach ein Taxi zu nehmen und wieder zum Hotel zu fahren! „Das kannst du gerne machen, aber ohne mich.", teilte sie Tony mit und ging zu einem Taxi, das dort stand. Kate hatte Glück, der Fahrer war gerade frei. „Ich fahre zurück ins Hotel.", damit stieg sie in das Taxi und zwei Sekunden später saß Tony neben ihr. „Willst du endlich zugeben, dass du dich verlaufen hast?", fragte sie schnippisch.

Tony schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, will ich nicht, weil ich mich nicht verlaufen habe, Katie.", gab er von sich und sah stur aus dem Fenster. Pah, er und sich verlaufen, dass war doch vollkommen absurd. Die Straßen von Paris waren eben anders, als die von Amerika, da konnte so etwas schon mal passieren. Trotzdem würde er das nicht zugeben. Kate seufzte und beobachtete Tony dabei. Nein, er hatte sich nicht verlaufen. Vermutlich hatte er nur so getan…wie auch immer. Scheinbar war wieder alles beim alten. Nicht ganz…die Gefühle für ihn waren ja immer noch da und würden auch nicht so einfach verschwinden. Grübelnd erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Nacht und an den Morgen. Immerhin hatte sie in diesen zwei Stunden nicht an Mark gedacht. Dafür hatte sie sich viel zu sehr über Tony aufgeregt. Auch die Bilder von den beiden kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Ein weiterer Kuss und es wäre viel, viel mehr passiert. Ein Teil von Kate hätte wirklich gerne mit Tony geschlafen, aber der Teil, der noch mit der Vernunft umgehen konnte, hatte gesiegt und das war auch ganz gut so. Er war ein Kollege…sich in einen Kollegen zu verlieben war schon schlimm genug, aber wenn dann auch noch etwas zwischen ihnen passierte, dann war das viel schlimmer.

Ob Gibbs wusste, was er den beiden hier antat? Wohl eher Kate, da Tony den Paris Aufenthalt bisher ja wirklich zu genießen schien. Warum waren gerade Tony und sie nach Paris geschickt worden? Es gab viele andere, gute Agenten, die diesen Auftrag genauso hätten erledigen können, doch das war nicht der Fall. Nicht McGee und irgendjemand waren hier, sondern Kate und Tony. Die Stadt der Liebe war gar nicht so toll, wie Kate sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Im Moment war es für sie eher eine Qual, als Spaß und Romantik. Zwischen Tony und ihr hatte es schon zwei Mal verfängliche Situationen gegeben. Der Kuss im Taxi und dann heute Morgen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie heute Morgen wirklich fast miteinander geschlafen hätten. Kate war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie die kleinen Regentropfen nicht bemerkte, die vom Himmel fielen und innerhalb einer Minute überall waren. Die Regentopfen prasselten auf die Scheiben des Autos und Kate sah aus dem Fenster. Da waren sie ja noch rechtzeitig ins Taxi gestiegen. Wenige Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor dem Hotel an, mittlerweile schüttete es aber wie aus Eimern und sie würden durchnässt sein, bis sie im inneren des Hotels waren. „Ich bring ihn irgendwann um…", murmelte Kate und stieg aus dem Taxi.

Tony gab dem Fahrer sein Geld und stieg ebenfalls aus. Schon nach wenigen Metern waren die beiden Agenten bis auf die Unterwäsche durchweicht und Kate fluchte haltlos vor sich hin. Jedes zweite Wort war ein Schimpfwort in Tonys Richtung. Dieser überhörte das galant und zusammen betraten die beiden das Hotel. Inzwischen glichen sie einem nassen Pudel. Seufzend marschierte Kate zu den Aufzügen und drückte den Knopf nach oben. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und warf Tony einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit öffneten sich die Türen und beide stiegen ein. Kate drückte einen Knopf und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenn die nächsten Tage in Paris genauso werden würden, dann mochte sie diese Stadt nicht mehr sonderlich…Langsam war es wirklich unerträglich. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass sie das überstehen würde und das es bestimmt nicht so schlimm werden würde, aber nun war es noch viel schlimmer. Mit einem Mal gingen die Lichter im Fahrstuhl aus und mit einem kleinen Poltern blieb er stehen. Kate schluckte schwer und versuchte in der Dunkelheit Tony auszumachen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er nicht sehr weit von ihr weg sein konnte, immerhin waren sie in einem Aufzug und sehr viel Platz war hier nicht. „Tony…", flüsterte Kate und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Schlimmer konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden. Sie und Tony waren in einem Aufzug gefangen! Das war bisher nie eine der Dinge gewesen, die sie vermeiden wollte, doch genau in dieser Minute rückte das auf der Liste ganz weit nach oben.

Tony stand nur wenige Zentimeter von Kate entfernt. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und holte ein Feuerzeug heraus. Eine kleine Flamme erschien und erhellte den Aufzug. „Was ist los, Katie? Hast du Angst?", fragte er und sah seine Kollegin an. Ja, Kate schien diese Situation wirklich nicht besonders zu gefallen und das verstand er auch. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das aber auch. Kate und er vollkommen allein in einem Aufzug und keiner der beiden konnte etwas unternehmen. Schon kehrte wieder die Wut in Kates Augen zurück und sie stieß Tony ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Sei nicht albern, DiNozzo. Ich finde es nur schrecklich, dass ich hier mit dir bin…", sagte sie und murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin. Caitlin hatte keine Angst. Wirklich nicht. In einem Aufzug eingeschlossen zu sein war nicht gerade toll, aber panische Angst hatte sie davor auch nicht. Es war dunkel und man würde sie bestimmt bald finden. Das einzige was passieren konnte war, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig umbringen würden, oder etwas, dass zumindest laut Kates Ansicht, viel schlimmer war. Es könnte wieder etwas in sexueller Natur passieren und das sollte wirklich nicht passieren. Kate liebte Tony, doch er hatte solche Gefühle für sie bestimmt nicht. Sie würde nur die Frau werden, die im Aufzug mit ihm intim geworden war...

„So schlimm ist das wirklich nicht, Kate. Wir sind alleine und ich vermute, dass das noch sehr lustig werden könnte.", Tony zog seine Augenbraue hoch und schenkte Kate sein bestes DiNozzo Grinsen. Tony hatte durchaus verstanden, dass Kate wegen der Situation an sich keine Angst hatte. So war sie eben. Eine Frau, die er bewundern sollte und genau das tat er. Es gab genug Frauen die inzwischen schon einen Schreikrampf bekommen hätten oder Ohnmächtig wären, weil sie in einem kleinen engen Raum eingesperrt waren, aber so war Caitlin nicht. Genau das mochte Tony an ihr. Sie war einfach anders. Sicher, es gab auf der Welt viele Agentinnen, aber die beiden hatten in den letzten zwei Jahren eine besondere Beziehung aufgebaut. Sie zankten sich liebend gerne und andere Frauen würden das doch gar nicht mitmachen. Trotz allem ließ Kate sich von Tony nichts gefallen. Ja, sich mit ihr zu streiten, oder einfach so Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, machte sehr viel Spaß und Tony würde sicher am Ende sein, wenn diese tolle Frau auf einmal nicht mehr da sein würde. Vor einigen Wochen hatte Ari Haswari Kate fast getötet. Doch sie hatte Glück gehabt und Tony noch viel mehr. Er konnte nun Zeit mit ihr in Paris verbringen und war ihr in den letzten zwei Tagen näher gekommen, als er es sich jemals erträumt hatte. Ja, seine Gefühle für Kate waren sehr stark und er liebte sie – wie eine Schwester, aber da war noch mehr. Tony hatte keine Schwester, aber wenn er eine haben würde, dann würde er sie bestimmt auf eine andere Weiße lieb haben als Kate. Sie war für DiNozzo viel mehr als eine Schwesterfigur...

Sehr lustig? Natürlich dachte Tony an nichts anderes, aber was hatte sie auch von ihm erwartet? Das er vollkommen Ernst an diese Situation herangehen würde? So besonders lustig fand Kate das ganze nicht. Es konnte so viel passieren. Ihnen könnte irgendwann die Luft ausgehen und dann würden sie ersticken. Tony und Kate, zusammen in einem Aufzug. Das war schon keine sehr schöne Art zu sterben, doch soweit war es ja noch nicht. Kate musste sich nun beruhigen. Sie war nur mit Tony in einem Aufzug gefangen und außer ihnen war keine Person hier. Niemand, der sie aufhalten konnte, falls sie dumme Sachen machen würde. Seufzend zückte Kate ihr Handy, aber sie hatte keinen Empfang. Etwas anderes hatte sie zwar nicht erwartet, aber man musste sich ja auch sicher sein, dass es hier nicht anders war. „DiNozzo! Ich finde das hier überhaupt nicht lustig! Vergessen wir mal die Tatsache, dass wir hier allein sind, Tony. Und lass diesen Blick!", giftete Kate Tony an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Feuerzeug spendete nur wenig Licht, aber bestimmt genug, damit Tony ihren Blick bemerken konnte. „Wir könnten sterben...heute noch...", flüsterte Kate und schloss die Augen. Langsam stieg doch Panik in ihr auf. In diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an, der Aufzug jedoch bewegte sich kein Stück. Aber immerhin hatten sie nun wieder Licht!

Tony grinste vor sich hin und sah seine Kollegin amüsiert an. Er liebte diesen Blick von ihr einfach. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich stritten, hatte sie diesen ganz bestimmten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und der Italiener war davon gefesselt. Kate sah dann einfach super aus. Das Feuer das in ihr erwachte, sobald diese kleinen Streitereien wieder anfingen, war einfach fesselnd. Doch dann wurde Kate wieder ernster. Ja, selbst Kate hatte etwas Panik. Ob sie es nun vor ihm zugab oder nicht, Tony sah es in ihren Augen. Ihren wunderschönen Rehbraunen Augen, die Bände sprachen. Vermutlich musste er nun wieder zu dem Tony von heute Morgen werden. Ja, heute Morgen...Der Agent dachte gerne daran. Sie zu trösten war eine schöne Erfahrung gewesen und auch dass, was danach fast passiert wäre...Heute würden sie bestimmt nicht sterben. „Ach Kate. Wir werden heute bestimmt nicht sterben. Wir sind hier ja nicht in irgendeiner Absteige, sondern in einem ziemlich teuren Hotel...die lassen ihre Gäste bestimmt nicht Tagelang im Aufzug stecken und fischen nachher nur noch die Leichen heraus. Aber wenn es dich tröstet, kann ich dich ja wieder in den Arm nehmen.", erneut hob sich seine Augenbraue und Tony lächelte Caitlin breit an.

Gut, damit hatte Tony bestimmt Recht. Sie waren hier nicht die einzigen Gäste und das Hotel war alles andere als billig. Mit etwas Glück mussten sie gar nicht viel Zeit im Aufzug verbringen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch anfangen zu beten? Einige Stunden mit Tony im Aufzug waren bestimmt nicht so lustig. Für Kate würde das so sein, aber Tony schien sich bestens zu amüsieren. Schon wieder sah er sie mit diesem Blick an. Ja, ein Teil von Kate wollte nun sehr gerne in seine Arme springen, aber der größere davon war viel zu stolz um dies zuzugeben. Heute Morgen war es eine ganz bestimmte Situation gewesen und Caitlin war froh gewesen, dass Tony für sie da gewesen war, aber das war nun vorbei. Alles war wieder beim alten. Nicht wirklich beim alten, aber Kate wollte nicht schon wieder schwach werden. „Nein, danke. Ich verzichte darauf, Tony.", sagte sie und setzte sich nun auf den Boden des Aufzuges. Ihr Rücken lehnte an der kalten Wand und ihre Beine waren ausgestreckt. Tony zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Nicht neben sie. Tony lehnte mit seinem Rücken an der Wand Kate gegenüber. „Lass uns was spielen.", meinte er grinsend.

Kate lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Wand und versuchte zu vergessen, wo sie hier war. Doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Scheinbar hatte sie das Glück in den letzten Tagen nicht gebucht. Paris war bisher nicht besonders toll gewesen. Sie hatten eine Leiche gefunden, zwischen Tony und ihr war mehr passiert und nun, saß sie mit ihm in einem Aufzug fest. Das war wirklich der totale Horror. Das Tony sich an der Wand gegenüber niederließ, bekam Kate mit und als er wieder etwas sagte, blickte Caitlin zu ihm. Etwas spielen? In welchem Film war sie nun wieder gelandet? Kate seufzte und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Tony...was auch immer du damit meinst, Nein! Ich werde mit dir nichts spielen.", sagte sie bestimmt und zog dann ihre Beine an. Kate wollte gar nicht wissen, was Tony damit meinte. Es war bestimmt nichts Harmloses. Zumindest vermutete Kate das. Zumal Tony sie schon wieder so unverschämt grinsend ansah. „Kate, woran denkst du nur wieder! Oder hast du den Wunsch in dir, das von heute morgen fortzusetzen?", kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, stieß Kate ihren Fuß besonders unsanft gegen seine Wade.

Tony konnte manchmal wirklich ein verdammter Idiot sein. An was sollte sie auch sonst denken? In der letzten Zeit kreisten ihre Gedanken doch sowieso immer nur um DiNozzo und langsam, ging ihr das ziemlich auf die Nerven. Wenn es doch nur das sein würde...Nur war das alles viel komplexer und so einfach konnte sie Tony das nicht sagen. ‚Übrigens, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, DiNozzo'. Nein, danach würde er doch das Land verlassen und nie wieder etwas von sich hören lassen. Tony war kein Mann, der sich einfach zähmen lassen würde. Er liebte seine Freizeit und vor allem liebte er die Frauen. Wieso sollte er daran etwas ändern, nur weil Caitlin Todd sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Das war doch kein Grund. Außer er sollte ähnlich für sie fühlen, doch das bezweifelte Kate. Sie hatte Tony bisher noch nie ernsthaft verliebt erlebt. Kate hatte ihn schon oft erlebt, wenn er wieder eine Frau kennen gelernt hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht wie ein bis auf beide Ohren verliebter Kerl verhalten. „DiNozzo! Kannst du einmal an etwas anderes denken? Zwischen uns beiden, wird in diesem Aufzug rein gar nichts passieren.", sprach Kate und schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Natürlich kann ich das, Katie. Ich denke nicht jede Sekunde meines Lebens an diese Dinge.", meinte Tony und nickte kurz. Nicht jede. Oft war er viel zu sehr in tollen Filmen versunken, dass er dazu gar keine Zeit mehr hatte. „Aber ich meinte eigentlich ein etwas anderes Spiel. Schon mal was von Flaschendrehen gehört? Eine Flasche haben wir hier nicht, also würde ich sagen, wir machen ein kleines Frage-Antwort Spiel daraus.", sagte Tony und zwinkerte Kate zu. Caitlin fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte dann den Kopf schief. Natürlich hatte sie schon einmal etwas von Flaschendrehen gehört. Auch sie war einmal jung gewesen und hatte verschiedene Dinge mit Freunden unternommen. Flaschendrehen hatte auch dazu gehört. Soweit Kate das beurteilen konnte, hatte das doch jeder Jugendliche einmal gespielt. „Nein, Tony! Wir spielen hier bestimmt kein, Frage-Antwort Spiel. Zumal ich mir vorstellen kann, in welche Richtung diese Fragen zielen werden!", sagte Kate.

„Komm schon Kate. Entweder wir spielen dieses kleine Spiel, oder ich werde dir eine Zusammenfassung aller Filme geben, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Und es wird keine kurze Zusammenfassung sein! Du kannst dich entscheiden. Entweder du erträgst die Filmzusammenfassungen und möglicherweise sitzen wir hier einige Stunden fest, oder...", er zwinkerte Kate wieder zu. Diese seufzte Laut auf und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. „Okay, dann spielen wir eben dein tolles Spiel, aber ich warne dich DiNozzo, wenn du es übertreiben solltest, dann wird es dir sehr Leid tun.", versicherte Caitlin ihm und sah wieder zu Tony.

Dieser rieb sich grinsend die Hände und strahlte Kate dann an. Sie hatte wirklich eingewilligt, dieses Spiel mit ihm zu spielen und es würde lustig werden. „Super! Ich fange an und nachdem du meine Frage beantwortet hast, stellst du mir eine.", erklärte DiNozzo und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand kurz durch seine Haare. „Also...wer war der erste Kerl, mit dem du geschlafen hast und wann war es?", fragte er und versuchte, seine Beine schon mal in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vermutlich war genau das eine der Fragen, die Kate nicht mochte. Es gab nun zwei Möglichkeiten. Sie würde die Frage beantworten und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, oder sie würde ihn entsetzt ansehen und ihm eine verpassen. Die Frage würde sie bei der Variante zwei natürlich nicht beantworten und vermutlich würde es dann auch das Ende vom Spiel bedeuten. Aber Tony hatte sie nun schon gestellt und mit dem Feuer zu spielen war nun mal sehr toll.

Caitlin hatte es ja gewusst. Ihr war so klar gewesen, dass Tony diese Frage stellen würde. Früher oder später und Tony hatte sich eben für früher entscheiden. Doch das war bei diesem Spiel nie anders gewesen. Es wurden intime Fragen gestellt und vermutlich war es genau deswegen so beliebt bei den Jugendlichen. Kate war sich sicher, dass Tony früher sehr oft Flaschendrehen gespielt hatte. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und überlegte noch was sie machen sollte. Die Frage beantworten und einige weitere Mauern zwischen ihr und Tony wegreißen, oder stur bleiben und nicht antworten. Allerdings würde sie damit weglaufen und Kate war niemand, der weglief. Die Frage war eben sehr intim und Kate redete über diese Dinge nicht mit jedem. In dieser Hinsicht wurde ihre Erziehung deutlich. Kate war 12 Jahre lang auf eine Katholische Schule gegangen! Da redete man nicht sofort mit jedem über Sex und schrieb ein Buch über seine sexuellen Erfahrungen. Manchmal mochte das etwas verkniffen rüberkommen, aber eigentlich war Kate keineswegs verklemmt. In einigen Wochen würde sie es bereuen, bestimmt sogar...

„DiNozzo, damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Die Antworten werden unter uns bleiben.", sagte Kate noch und seufzte wieder. „Sein Name war Michael und ich war 16 Jahre alt.", beantwortete sie Tonys Frage und verschränkte dann die Arme. Das war es ja was er hatte wissen wollen. Den genauen Tag würde er ja wohl nicht auch noch wissen wollen. Selbst wenn, dann würde Kate das Spiel ganz schnell beenden. „Du hast deine Antwort, Tony und nun bin ich an der Reihe.", stellte Caitlin fest und diesmal grinste sie ihren Kollegen an. Nun musste sie sich nur noch eine passende Frage für Tony einfallen lassen. Sie hatte ihm gerade verraten, wer der erste Kerl gewesen war mit dem sie geschlafen hatte und wann! Da würde nun bestimmt keine Frage nach seiner Lieblingsfrage kommen. Etwas richtig fieses, etwas, dass unter die Gürtellinie ging.

Tony grinste erfreut und sah Kate an. Michael...das war doch wirklich ein komischer Name. Er war noch etwas verwundert darüber, dass sie die Frage wirklich beantwortet hatte, aber nun konnte es ja richtig losgehen. Mehr würde sie ihm darüber auf jeden Fall nicht mehr erzählen. Wahrscheinlich hatten bei dieser Frage schon Engelchen und Teufelchen auf ihrer Schulter gesessen und jeder hatte ihr etwas anderes gesagt. Also verhielt Tony sich ruhig und nickte. Nun musste sie ihm eine Frage stellen und DiNozzo war wirklich gespannt, wie viel Fantasie Katie nun beweisen würde. „mh...was war das bisher verrückteste, was du in deinem Leben gemacht hast? Etwas das dir peinlich ist. Sehr peinlich und ich will es wissen, DiNozzo.", gab Kate von sich und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Ja, irgendwie war das schon eine lustige Idee. Solange man dem anderen auch solche Fragen stellen konnte. Tony hatte in seinem Leben bestimmt viele Dinge gemacht, die ihm peinlich sein mussten, aber hier kam es wohl eher darauf an, was Tony als wirklich peinlich empfand.

Der Agent hörte seiner Kollegin zu und nickte dann. Sie wollte also wissen was bisher das verrückteste und auch peinlichste in seinem Leben gewesen war. Da gab es wirklich so einiges. Er könnte ihr nun sogar irgendeine Geschichte auftischen, aber Kate hatte ihm ja auch ihre Frage beantwortet, es war nun also nur fair, dass er dasselbe tat. „Katie...lass mich kurz überlegen. Da gibt es so einiges...", murmelte er und kratzte sich fast verlegen am Kopf. Ja, vieles davon war auch nur noch in Bruchstücken da. Die Sex-Machine war während dem College nicht gerade ruhig gewesen. Während Tony nachdachte, sagte Kate kein Wort und wartete brav auf seine Antwort. Und dann fiel Tony wirklich etwas ein, was sehr wenige wussten. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Kate. Vermutlich würde Kate einen Lachanfall bekommen. Aber Kate hatte ja gerade selbst betont, dass die Antworten unter ihnen bleiben würde, also musste er nun darauf Vertrauen. „Ich hab Sperma gespendet. Das ist etwas was nur wenige wissen, weil es mir inzwischen schon etwas peinlich ist.", nuschelte er, aber Kate verstand jedes Wort davon.

Erst klappte ihr Mund auf, ihre Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich von weiß zu rot und wieder zurück und dann brach sie in Lachen aus. Kichernd hielt Kate sich eine Hand an den Bauch und versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Das musste ein Witz sein! Aber nein, das war alles andere als ein Witz gewesen. Immer noch etwas kichernd richtete Caitlin sich wieder auf und sah Tony an. Er hatte kein Lachen im Gesicht und sah diesmal vollkommen Ernst aus. DiNozzo hatte also wirklich Sperma gespendet. Das war wirklich...verrückt! Und die Vorstellung hatte irgendwie auch etwas sehr merkwürdiges an sich. „Du hast...Sperma gespendet. Ich glaube ich kenne dich so lange, es schockt mich nicht einmal mehr richtig. Aber, wieso? Wieso zum Teufel hast du so etwas getan?", wollte Kate wissen und wischte sich eine kleine Lachträne weg. Wahrscheinlich kannte er die Antwort darauf nicht einmal. Eine Spontane Idee passte durchaus zu Tony.

Genau das hatte Tony erwartet. Kate lachte und wie sie lachte. Sie sackte kurz zusammen und musste sich dann wieder aufrichten. Aber wirklich geschockt schien sie nicht zu sein. Das verwunderte ihn sehr. Die sonst so brave Kate, hatte gerade erfahren, dass er Sperma gespendet hatte und hielt ihm keinen Vortrag, über die Vor- und Nachteile? Die Katholiken hielten bestimmt nichts von solchen Aktionen – vermutete Tony zumindest. Wieso...Kate wollte also wissen, wieso er vor einigen Jahren Sperma gespendet hatte. Nun hatte sie ihn erwischt. Und wie...Grübelnd kratzte Tony sich am Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Kate, dass ist als würdest du mich fragen wieso der Himmel blau und nicht lila ist!", meinte Tony und lächelte seine Kollegin an. „Ganz ehrlich, das wieso weiß ich heute nicht mehr. Ich habe es einfach getan. So ist das...", fügte er hinzu und grinste.

„Tony, wieso ist der Himmel blau?", fragte Kate nun und grinste ihn unmittelbar nach der Frage an. Wie lange waren sie nun schon in diesem Aufzug? Kate hatte vorhin nicht auf ihre Uhr gesehen und so konnte sie sich nun nur noch auf ihr Zeitgefühl verlassen, aber genau dieses schien sie verlassen zu haben. Mehr als zwei Stunden waren sie auf keinen Fall hier, eher weniger. Zumindest hatten Kate und Tony etwas Spaß. Hierbei hatte er Recht gehabt. Es war einfach nur dumm sich deswegen nun verrückt zu machen. Ein paar Stunden waren ja kein Drama und bisher war es auch nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie Kate vermutet hatte. Sie wusste nun etwas mehr über Tony. Zwar auch etwas, was sie so nicht unbedingt hätte wissen wollen, aber nun war sie schlauer. Die Minuten vergingen und ein paar weitere Fragen wurden gestellt. Jedoch kam keine mehr an Tonys Antwort heran. „Kate, hast du schon mal einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht?", dabei sah DiNozzo Kate wieder breit grinsend an und hoffte scheinbar auf eine sehr unartige Antwort.

Caitlin lachte und sah Tony dann lächelnd an. Was war das bitte für eine Frage? Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und sah Tony dann an. „Nein, Tony. Ich habe noch keinen Schwangerschaftstest gebraucht. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin auf eine katholische Schule gegangen und meine Eltern haben mich aufgeklärt. Vermutlich hat ihn aber eine deiner Freundinnen schon mal gebraucht.", erwiderte Kate und streckte ihrem Kollegen die Zunge raus. Vorstellen konnte sie es sich ja, wahrscheinlich hatte Tony es nicht unbedingt erfahren, aber nur wenige Frauen sagten ihrem Freund schon vorher, dass sie den Verdacht hatten schwanger zu sein. Caitlin hatte das zwar noch nicht durchgemacht, aber sie hatte einige Freundinnen, denen es so ergangen war. „Ach komm schon, Katie! Du kannst es mir auch beichten.", meinte Tony und schüttelte sich dann energisch. „Oh Gott! Nein, bisher hab ich keine Frau geschwängert – nicht, dass ich wüsste...", den Rest seines Satzes sagte er vermutlich eher zu sich selbst.

Grinsend schüttelte Kate den Kopf. „Tony, wenn ich sage, dass ich noch nie einen gemacht habe, dann meine ich das auch so. Glaub mir...", versicherte die Agentin ihm und sah ihn belustigt an, als er etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Scheinbar hatte er an so etwas noch nie wirklich gedacht. „Tony, eine Frau wird es ihrem Freund sicher nicht vorher sagen. Die würden vorher sowieso in Ohnmacht fallen und da ist es besser, wenn man vorher Gewissheit hat und seinen Freund dann aus einem triftigen Grund zu Boden segeln lässt.", sagte Kate lächelnd.

„Also dafür, dass du angeblich noch nie einen Schwangerschaftstest gebraucht hast, weißt du über diese Sachen aber sehr gut Bescheid...", bemerkte Tony und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Schwanger zu werden geschah doch viel schneller als man es wollte, sogar Kate hätte das passieren können, aber die war kein Mensch, der log, und genau deshalb glaubte er Caitlin auch. „Aber gut, lassen wir dieses Thema.", meinte Tony und genau in diesem Moment setzte der Aufzug sich wieder in Bewegung.


	8. Chapter 8: Der Zauber von Paris

°

²Draco's CoffeeGirl: Ich erinner mich noch an dich Danke für das Review. Ich hab nur auf noch keine bekommen _gg_ Ich poste diese Story in einem NCIS Forum und dort bekomme ich welche und stellte die Kapitel hier einfach mit on, weils andersrum ziemlich unlogisch wäre

Hab mich über deins aber sehr gefreut :D

°

°

8. Kapitel – Der Zauber von Paris

Als sich der Aufzug wieder in Bewegung setzte, stand Kate sofort auf. Die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es hätte weitaus schlimmer sein können, aber nun war auch überstanden. Auf jeden Fall war Kate nun um eine Erfahrung reicher. Und eines war sicher, sie wollte nie wieder mit Tony in einem Aufzug stecken bleiben. Vermutlich konnte sie das nicht ganz steuern, aber zumindest konnte sie es sich zum Vorsatz machen. „Oh Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon wir müssen hier übernachten!", stieß Caitlin erleichtert aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand flüchtig durch die Haare. Zwar war die Zeit hier auch lustig gewesen, aber Kate zog dann doch andere Unterhaltungen vor. Wie lange sie genau hier gewesen waren, konnte Kate nicht mehr sagen, aber das interessierte sie im Moment auch gar nicht. Wichtig war, dass sie nun endlich hier raus kamen und ihre Ermittlungen fortführen konnten. „Ach so schlimm wäre das gar nicht geworden, Kate. Etwas kuschelig vielleicht, aber ich denke mal, dass du dagegen nichts gehabt hättest.", sagte Tony und grinste seine Kollegin an.

Kate drehte ihren Kopf in Tonys Richtung und sah ihn schief grinsend an. „Bestimmt nicht, DiNozzo. Eine Nacht in einem Aufzug zu verbringen, stelle ich mir alles andere als kuschelig vor, aber ich habe vermutlich vergessen wie du zu denken, Tony.", sagte Kate und schüttelte den Kopf. Tony war doch wirklich unmöglich. Er würde eine Nacht in einem Aufzug tatsächlich als kuschelig bezeichnen! Das konnte sowieso nur ein Mann sagen. Eine Frau würde das gar nicht wagen. Dafür waren ihre Meinungen viel zu verschieden. „Aber es ist ja auch so, dass du rein gar nichts von Romantik verstehst. Also...was erwarte ich eigentlich von dir?", fügte Caitlin hinzu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tony war nicht gerade ein Romantiker. Vermutlich konnte er einen romantischen Abend organisieren und auch sehr charmant sein, wenn er wollte, aber im Grunde war Tony nicht so. Er ging einfach offensiv an etwas heran und nahm es sich. Das war natürlich auch etwas Gutes. Seine Chancen waren so größer, aber nicht jede Frau würde das lange mitmachen. Frauen sehnten sich nach Dates bei Kerzenschein und gemeinsamen Bädern – Sachen, die Männer eben nicht sehr mochten.

„Oh, wenn man es richtig macht, dann kann das durchaus kuschelig sein. Du hast bisher nur nie eine Nacht in einem Aufzug verbracht. Jammerschade, dass dieser nun wieder geht. Sonst hätten wir heute dein erstes Mal durchziehen können.", meinte Tony und zwinkerte Kate zu. Zwar hatte die Vorstellung noch etwas länger mit Kate zusammen hier zu sein etwas, aber ein Hotelzimmer zog sogar Tony vor. Außerdem würde seine Partnerin nichts von dem mitmachen, was er sich so unter einer romantischen Nacht vorstellte. Zumindest theoretisch...praktisch war es ja schon fast soweit gekommen. Aber auch nur fast. Heute Morgen hatte Caitlin Todd kurz zuvor die Notbremse gezogen und das war es dann gewesen. „Wenn ich es will, dann kann ich verdammt romantisch sein, Katie. Nur mache ich das nicht für jede Frau! Und glaub mir, wenn ich dich zu einem Candle-Light-Dinner einladen würde und das volle Programm durchziehen würde, dann würdest sogar du schwach werden und eine Nacht mit DiNozzo verbringen wollen.", sprach Tony und grinste Kate erneut sehr viel sagend an. „Oh warte! Heute morgen bist du fast schwach geworden...", dies fügte er in einem anderen Tonfall und vor allem viel ernster hinzu.

„Ist das ein Angebot, Tony?", wollte Kate wissen und sah ihren Kollegen feixend an. Ein Candle-Light-Dinner, welches von Tony hergerichtet wurde. Das hörte sich schon sehr verrückt an. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er nicht selbst kochen und sich die Tischdeko auch in irgendeinem Laden bestellen. Diese gab es ja massenhaft und Blumenläden taten es im Notfall auch. Kate zählte Tony eindeutig zu den Männern, die solche Sachen selbst nicht auf die Reihe bekämen. Caitlin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete grinsend auf eine Antwort von DiNozzo. Dates hatte der in seinem Leben zwar schon reichlich gehabt, aber nur weil jemand viele Dates hatte, hieß das ja nicht, dass er darin auch wirklich perfekt war. Tony hielt sich sogar für unschlagbar. Sein italienischer Charme mochte ihm in dieser Hinsicht sehr helfen und welche Frau würde sich nicht gerne mit einem waschechten italienischen Charmeur treffen? Sogar Kate würde sich das sehr genau überlegen, aber derzeit lag das ja eher an ihren Gefühlen. Mit jedem X-Beliebigen Italiener, und mochte er noch so gut aussehen, würde sie nicht ausgehen. In dieser Hinsicht war Kate sowieso etwas wählerisch. Doch sie befand dies als richtig. Ihre Mutter fragte zwar bei jedem Treffen und Telefonat, ob es nun endlich einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab, welcher sich irgendwann ihr Ehemann nennen würde, aber soweit war die Agentin einfach nocht nicht.

Zwar wollte sie einmal heiraten und einfach Mutter sein, aber dies war noch nicht einmal in der fernen Zukunft eingeplant. Kate würde so etwas nicht überstürzen. Der Richtige musste erst noch kennen gelernt werden und wenn dieser Schritt getan war, dann musste man sich kennen lernen, und dem anderen vertrauen. Wenn es Zweifel gab, dann sollte man diese Person nicht zum Ehemann nehmen. Und Kinder zu haben, bedeutete sehr viel Verantwortung. Eine Scheidung oder eine Trennung war für Kinder grausam und das wollte Kate ihren nicht antun – falls sie irgendwann Kinder haben sollte. Tony sah Caitlin genau an und legte den Kopf dann schief. Eigentlich hatte er ihr zwar kein Angebot gemacht, aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Wenn Kate das schon ansprach, dann musste sie das nun auch durchmachen. Und so schlimm konnte es bei weitem nicht werden. Die beiden verstanden sich im Großen und Ganzen ja prächtig, wenn man mal von ihren ständigen Streitereien absah. Kurz wandte Tony seinen Blick ab und dann sah er lächelnd zu Kate. „Ja, Kate. Das war wirklich ein Angebot. Und du hast es gerade angenommen. Freust du dich schon auf dein Date mit mir?", fragte Tony und konnte dabei nur noch grinsen. Im Moment sah er vermutlich wie eine Katze auf Koks aus oder sogar noch schlimmer. Kate und er...ein Candle-Light-Dinner. Ja, da würde er sich richtig ins Zeug legen und Ms Todd beweisen, dass er durchaus romantisch sein konnte!

Hier blieb Kate nun fast die Spucke weg. Aber eigentlich hatte sie auch damit rechnen müssen. Langsam sollte sie in der Hinsicht Tony DiNozzo wirklich schlauer sein. Vor allem, weil sie derzeit in Paris waren und viel mehr Freiheiten hatten. Gibbs überwachte ihre Arbeit zwar, aber es war nicht dasselbe wie in Washington. Gibbs konnte Tony keine Kopfnuss verpassen und allgemein war es viel schwieriger die beiden im Auge zu behalten. Aber Jethro Gibbs vertraute seinen Leuten. Ein Candle-Light-Dinner...Kate presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und erwiderte im ersten Moment gar nichts mehr darauf. Da hatte sie sich wirklich knietief in den Schlamm geritten. Tiefer ging es gar nicht mehr, oder doch? Die Tiefe würde sich vermutlich erst während des „Dates" ergeben. Konnte man überhaupt von einem Date sprechen? DiNozzo tat das ja eher, weil er ihr etwas beweisen wollte und aufgesetzte Romantik, war nicht unbedingt romantisch. „Mich freuen? Oh Tony, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue...", murmelte Kate und seufzte. Herr Gott, dieser Satz war nicht einmal ernsthaft sarkastisch. Kate war in Tony verliebt und nun sollte sie ein Candle-Light-Dinner mit ihm durchstehen?

Paris wurde gerade noch sehr viel schlimmer. Wie war das nur möglich? Sie befanden sich hier in der Stadt der Liebe und bisher schien einfach alles schief zu gehen. Außerdem war dieses Date ja nicht gerade nach den Vorschriften. Gibbs würde ihnen den Kopf abreißen, wenn er es erfahren würde. Die beiden waren ja nicht zum Spaß hier, sondern wegen einer sehr ernsten Sache. Was würden die beiden machen, wenn sich während oder nach dem Dinner noch etwas ereignen würde? Etwas, dass im Allgemeinen als Sex bezeichnet wurde. Heute Morgen war das fast passiert und noch einmal, würde Kate vermutlich nicht die Notbremse ziehen und die Vernünftige spielen. Gefühle konnten wirklich etwas schreckliches sein. Sie konnten einen zur Geisel seines eigenen Körpers machen. Tony zu küssen, war toll gewesen und schon der Gedanke daran, dass Caitlin ihn noch einmal küssen könnte, ließ sie erschaudern und einen eiskalten Schauer über ihren Rücken wandern. Wie konnte sie ihm in dieser Verfassung widerstehen? Gar nicht...das war die einfache Antwort. Eine sehr ernüchternde und erschreckende, aber doch wahrheitsgemäße Antwort. Die Lage war aussichtslos. Wenn Tony das mit diesem Date wirklich durchziehen würde und sie vollkommen verzaubern würde, dann konnte Kate hier gar nicht mehr Nein sagen.

Der Aufzug blieb in ihrem Stockwerk stehen und die beiden Agents stiegen aus. Kate atmete erleichtert die etwas bessere Luft ein und streckte sich abwesend. Es tat wirklich gut, wieder etwas mehr Luft um sich zu haben. Ein Aufzug an sich war nicht schlimm. Kate litt ja auch nicht unter Platzangst, aber noch einige Stunden und dies hätte sich bestimmt verändert! Tony beobachtete Kate grinsend und rieb sich schon einmal die Hände. Oh ja, er würde das volle Programm durchziehen und nachher würde Kate einfach nur verzückt von ihm sein. „Ich hoffe du hast irgendein hübsches Kleid in deinen Koffern. Da es zwei sind, hoffe ich mal, dass du an so etwas gedacht hast.", meinte Tony und ging vergnügt den Gang entlang. Ruckartig drehte Kate sich zu DiNozzo um und sah ihn perplex an. Was meinte er damit nun wieder? Ob sie ein hübsches Kleid dabei hatte...Das wusste die Agentin nicht einmal sicher. Sie hatte ihre Sachen ziemlich schnell gepackt und nicht unbedingt an die Abendgarderobe gedacht. Oh, meinte Tony damit etwa...jetzt? Jetzt sofort? Heute sofort? Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein! Scheinbar wollte er keine Zeit verlieren.

„Tony! Was willst du mir damit sagen? Willst du dieses Candle-Light-Dinner etwa heute noch durchziehen?", fragte Kate und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. Gott, das konnte einfach nicht sein ernst sein, aber vermutlich war es, gerade weil, er Tony DiNozzo hieß, sein ernst! DiNozzo nickte und sah Kate wieder breit grinsend an. „Ja, genau, dass will ich dir damit sagen!", teilte er ihr mit und wenige Meter später, kamen die beiden vor ihrem Hotelzimmer an. Tony schloss auf und die beiden Agents traten wieder in ihr Zimmer. Heute also noch...wie wollte er das so schnell auf die Reihe bekommen? Das war doch vollkommen verrückt! Wieso war Tony so verpicht darauf? Wollte er ihr unbedingt etwas beweisen, oder erhoffte er sich wirklich, dass zwischen ihnen dann heute noch etwas passieren würde. Mehr, als heute Morgen...dass sie diesmal bis zum Ende gehen würde. „Okay. Dann werden wir ja bald sehen, ob du auch ein Romantiker sein kannst, DiNozzo.", sprach Kate und setzte sich erst einmal auf das Doppelbett. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy und der Anrufer, erwies sich als Jethro Gibbs.

„Ja...ja, wir waren gerade nicht zu erreichen Gibbs, aber das war wirklich nicht unsere Schuld!", sagte Kate in das Handy und konnte sich Gibbs Blick dabei gut vorstellen. „Wir haben in einem Aufzug festgesteckt. Und Empfang hatten wir dort nicht...", erklärte Kate und sofort tat Jethro seinen Unmut über die moderne Technik kund. Aber etwas anderes hatte Kate von ihrem Boss auch nicht erwartet. DiNozzo setzte sich neben Kate auf das Bett und sah sie immer noch grinsend an. Scheinbar hatte das bevorstehende Date ein unausstehliches Dauergrinsen auf sein Gesicht gezaubert. „Ich stelle auf laut.", gab Kate kurz bekannt und drückte bei ihrem Handy dann eine kleine Taste, welche es ermöglichte, dass auch Tony das Gespräch mit anhören konnte. „Gibt es etwas neues wegen der Leiche?", fragte diesmal Tony und warf seiner Kollegin danach wieder einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Wie schaffte Tony das nur immer? Scheinbar war er bei der Sache, konnte nebenbei aber noch andere Dinge machen. Normalerweise waren Männer beim Multitasking nicht unbedingt begabt, doch Tony stellte scheinbar eine Ausnahme dar. „Ducky hat die Leiche seit einigen Stunden auf dem Tisch und ist gerade fertig geworden. Die Agentin wurde vergewaltigt und dann erwürgt. Sie hat noch einige Stichwunden im Bauch, aber diese führten nicht zu ihrem Tod.", teilte Jethro seinen Agents mit.

Kate verzog ihr Gesicht. Vergewaltigt und dann erwürgt. Das war nichts sehr schönes und dass der Täter sie nachher einfach in den Schrank geworfen hatte, machte alles noch viel schlimmer. „Haben die Fingerabdrücke irgendetwas Brauchbares ergeben, Gibbs?", wollte Kate wissen und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Immerhin hatten sie nun das Ergebnis von Ducky und konnten sich ein neues Bild machen. Zwar brachte sie das im Moment noch nicht wirklich weiter, aber vielleicht gab es ja noch etwas am Tatort, was ihnen dabei helfen würde. „Abby ist noch dabei, die Sachen zu untersuchen, die ihr geschickt habt. Aber sobald sie fertig ist, werde ich euch Bescheid sagen.", antwortete Gibbs auf Kates Frage und am anderen Ende der Leitung war nur noch ein knistern zu hören. Kate verstand nicht sofort, dass Gibbs wieder einmal aufgelegt hatte, aber Tony piekste Kate in die Seite und grinste sie an. „Er hat aufgelegt, Katie.", sagte DiNozzo und stand auf. Kate legte ihr Handy auf ihr Nachtkästchen und sah Tony an. Nach Arbeit sah es nicht mehr aus, dann stand wohl auch dem Candle-Light-Dinner nichts mehr im Wege. So erfreut war Kate darüber aber nicht. Dieses Mal würde sie schwach werden, Caitlin wusste, dass nur zu gut und genau das machte ihr Angst.

„Du solltest nun einen Blick in deine Koffer werfen, oder willst du, dass ich das für dich erledige, Katie? Das würde ich sogar sehr gerne machen...wirklich.", meinte Tony und Kate warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „DiNozzo! Wenn du meinem Koffer auch nur zu Nahe kommst, werde ich einen bestimmen Teil deines Fortpflanzungsorgans in eine Autotür einklemmen!", warf Kate ihm erbost an den Kopf und stand auf, um zu ihren Koffern zu gehen. Als sie bei ihren Koffern angekommen war, drehte sie sich erneut zu Tony um und sah ihn an. „Und das ist nun wirklich dein Ernst, ja? Ich meine...ein Candle-Light-Dinner...du und ich.", sprach Caitlin und sah ihren Kollegen genau an. Er konnte unmöglich dasselbe fühlen. Es war nur...er wollte sich etwas beweisen und so sollte das eigentlich nicht sein. Nein, und doch schien es nun so zu sein. Tony nickte und ging zu Kate hinüber. „Ja, dass ist mein voller ernst, Kate.", sagte der Agent und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war sein voller Ernst. Und irgendwie erschreckte ihn das selbst. Dates hatte der Italiener schon viele gehabt, aber bei keinem hatte er so ein Gefühl im Bauch gehabt. Es war schon verrückt. Kate war seine Kollegin und die beiden waren in Paris, und hier waren sie sich schon näher gekommen...

Kate sah zu, wie Tony langsam näher kam und seine Hand sich ihrem Gesicht näherte. Als er ihr die Haarsträhne nach hinten strich, musste Kate schlucken. Wusste er eigentlich, wie schwer er es ihr machte? Wusste er, wie gerne sie ihn nun küssen würde und sich einfach in ihm verlieren würde? Es war wirklich eine Qual, die reine Folter! DiNozzo war manchmal so kindisch und albern, und dann...dann zeigte er solche Seiten. Seiten, die man lieben und begehren musste. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Und je mehr Caitlin darüber nachdachte, umso mehr sehnte sie sich nach diesem Mann. Es war ihr ja fast egal was mit Mark passiert war. Nur fast...geliebt hatte sie ihn eindeutig nicht, aber wehgetan hatte es, als sie heute Morgen erfahren hatte, dass er verheiratet war und sie nur hinters Licht geführt hatte. So etwas musste wehtun, egal was man für den anderen empfand. Immerhin musste sie sich nun nicht mehr schuldig fühlen. Die Gefühle für Tony waren eben da und so falsch sie auch sein mochten, so war es. Von wirklich falsch konnte man auch nicht sprechen. Hier ging es ja nur darum, dass beide beim NCIS waren, und um Gibbs Regel. Aber wenn es nun mal passierte, war Gibbs Regel dann nicht vollkommen egal?

Die beiden blickten sich wieder in die Augen und erneut verlor Kate sich in den seinen. Unglaublich..."Okay...gut, dann werde ich mich fertig machen.", sagte Kate leise und drehte sich wieder um. Der Blick in Tonys Augen ließ sie alles vergessen und noch wollte sie das nicht zulassen. Er schien das mit dem Dinner so unglaublich ernst zu meinen. Also, vielleicht war es ja doch mehr als nur ein Beweis? Oh Gott, nun versuchte Kate daraus schon ein richtiges Date zu machen! Das war...seufzend zog sie ihre beiden Koffer und verschwand mit einem weiteren kleinen Blick, einem Lächeln, in Tonys Richtung, im Badezimmer. Tony lächelte und sah seiner Kollegin nach. War es wirklich möglich, dass er mehr für Kate empfand? Der Agent hatte sie gerne geküsst, aber deswegen hegte er ja noch keine romantischen Gefühle für sie? Nachdenklich lehnte Tony sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Was machte er nur? Ein Date...vor einiger Zeit hätte er nur gelacht. Kate war doch viel zu schlau, um etwas mit ihm anzufangen. Und nun war sie auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Gott, Paris war einfach toll! Grinsend ging Tony zu einem der Fenster und blickte auf die Stadt der Liebe. Heute Nacht...ja, heute Nacht würde noch etwas passieren – zwischen Kate und ihm und Tony spürte schon das Kribbeln in seinen Händen.

Tony verließ das Zimmer, um die Vorbereitungen für später zu treffen. Im Badezimmer hatte Kate inzwischen ihre Koffer auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und wühlte verzweifelt in den tiefen der zwei Koffer. „Oh komm schon...ich werde doch wohl so ein verdammtes Kleid dabei haben...", murmelte Kate vor sich hin und warf ein Oberteil nach dem anderen in eine Ecke des Badezimmers. Dort hatte sich schon ein kleiner Haufen gebildet und Caitlin seufzte laut. Das war nur ein Essen unter Kollegen, wobei Tony etwas Romantik beweisen wollte und dafür ruinierte sie gerade die Hälfte ihrer Sachen! Das war doch mehr als nur krank! Die Agentin ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und suchte im Schneidersitz weiter. Wahrscheinlich hätte jede andere Frau an ein Kleid gedacht, aber Kate natürlich nicht. Aber gut, sie hatte noch einen Koffer vor sich. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie den Berg mit den Klamotten wieder ordentlich in den Koffer zu bekommen und öffnete den zweiten. Hier wurde sie dann tatsächlich noch fündig. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Caitlin auf und hielt das Kleid einen Meter von sich weg. Ein schwarzes Spaghettiträgerkleid und es sah wirklich gut aus. Erleichtert stellte sie ihre beiden Koffer in eine Ecke und legte das Kleid darauf.

Kate sprang unter die Dusche und nach wenigen Minuten stieg sie wieder heraus. Sie trocknete sich ab und cremte ihre Haut mit ihrer Bodylotion ein. Sie betrieb hier viel zu viel Aufwand...aber sie wollte gut aussehen, egal ob das Date eines war, oder ob es nur wieder so ein kleines Spiel zwischen den beiden war. Mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper, trat sie vor den Spiegel und schminkte sich dezent. Anschließend zog sie sich ihre beste Unterwäsche, ein schwarzer Spitzen BH und das passende Höschen, an und schlüpfte in das Kleid. Dieses war Knielang und sehr einfach gehalten. Caitlin blickte sich im Spiegel an und fuhr sich dann mit einer Bürste durch ihre Haare. Was sollte sie nur machen? Kate sehnte sich nach Tony und wenn heute Nacht mehr zwischen ihnen passieren würde, dann würde sie nicht ablehnen, aber was, wenn die beiden es nachher bereuen würden? Die Zweifel konnte Caitlin nicht vollständig aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben, dafür war die Sache zwischen ihnen einfach zu Kompliziert. Grübelnd setzte Kate sich auf die Toilette und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. In Windeseile nahm sie ihr Handy und wählte dann eine Nummer.

„Abby? Gott sei Dank, du bist noch da...ich brauche mal wieder jemanden zum reden.", sagte Kate und tippelte mit ihren Zehen auf dem kalten Boden. Abby wusste nun mal was los war und ihre beste Freundin verstand sie auch zu gut.

Abby lächelte und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr. „Kate! Schön von dir zu hören. Was ist los bei euch? Ist es etwa wegen Tony?", fragte sie und konnte sich schon denken, dass nun ein klares ja als Antwort kommen würde. Immerhin war Caitlin mit ihm in Paris – allein und gut gehen konnte das nicht. „Erzähl mir was los ist. Ich bin allein und langweile mich zu Tode...", fügte die Forensikerin hinzu und fing an mit dem Telefonkabel zu spielen.

„Oh Gott natürlich. Wegen wem sollte es auch sonst sein?", nuschelte Kate und seufzte leise. „Aber eigentlich ist es nicht nur wegen ihm, zumindest nicht ganz. Mark...er ist verheiratet.", erzählte die Agentin und konnte hören wie Abby am anderen Ende der Leitung aufschrie und etwas zerbrach.

Als Kate ihrer Freundin erzählte, dass Mark verheiratet war, zerbrach sie den Bleistift, den sie gerade in die Hand genommen hatte in zwei Hälften. „Oh mein Gott! Er ist...das ist ja...was für ein Schwein! Idiot...dieser abscheuliche kleine Anwalt.", schrie Abbs und legte noch ein paar Schimpfwörter oben drauf.

Die Reaktion von Abby zauberte Kate ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. So etwas hatte sie schon erwartet und schon fühlte sie sich wieder besser. „Abby, es ist wirklich...Ich war zwar total am Ende, aber eigentlich ist es so doch ganz gut. Geliebt habe ich ihn nicht und an unserer Beziehung hätte sich doch so lange nichts geändert, wie ich in Tony verliebt bin...das verrückte ist nur, Tony hat mir heute Morgen wirklich geholfen. Er war so...er war einfach für mich da.", sagte Caitlin und seufzte wieder.

„Und wenn schon! Der Kerl war verheiratet und das ist einfach nur Mies, egal ob du ihn geliebt hast oder nicht. Wirklich? Tony war für dich da. Tja, unser DiNozzo kann eben auch anders. Man muss ihn nur anlocken. Und das hast du heute ja scheinbar geschafft. Wie sagt man so schön, harte Schale, weicher Kern.", sprach Abby und warf die zwei Hälften des Bleistiftes in den Mülleimer.

„Ja, Tony war wirklich toll. Und ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass Paris uns nicht gut tut. Er hat mich geküsst...wir haben uns geküsst.", sagte sie leise und konnte ein „oooh" und „aaaah" von Abby hören.

„Kate, ihr habt euch geküsst? Wirklich, das ist doch...super? Ist es das oder eher nicht? Es ist nicht so toll, stimmt's, sonst würdest du ja nun vor lauter Freude aus dem Häuschen sein und rumkreischen...", redete sie vor sich hin und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, aber dies sah die Agentin natürlich nicht.

„Und wie wir das haben. Im Taxi auf dem Weg zum Hotel hat Tony mich einfach geküsst und ich habe den Kuss erwidert. Das ist alles so...ich meine wir sind 5 Minuten in Paris und ich bin dabei meinen Verstand zu verlieren! Heute morgen, da hätte ich fast mit ihm geschlafen, Abby! Wenn ich nicht die Notbremse gezogen hätte, dann...und das schlimme ist, ich weiß genau, dass ich ihm doch nicht widerstehen kann. Das ist so...ich drehe hier noch durch!",

„Woa, woa, woa! Ihr habt fast miteinander geschlafen? Ach Kate...Süße.", meinte Abby und würde ihre Freundin nun liebend gerne in den Arm nehmen. „Ihr seid in Paris. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn etwas passieren würde? Möglicherweise empfindet Tony auch etwas für dich?",

„Abby...gerade weil wir in Paris sind, ist das ja so schlimm. Außerdem...na ja, ich glaub ich habe heute ein Date – mit Tony.", teilte sie ihr noch mit und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Erneut hörte Kate einen erstaunten Laut von Abby und lächelte wieder.

„Ein Date? Hat man euch entführt und durch zwei andere Agents ersetzt oder haben die Aliens ganze Arbeit geleistet? Oh warte...das ist der Zauber von Paris. Am Schluss werdet ihr zwei vollkommen verliebt zurück kommen und man wird euch nicht mehr trennen können.", sagte Abby und grinste breit.

„Nein, wir sind noch wir selbst. Das ist verrückt, ich weiß, aber wir sind doch vorhin im Aufzug stecken geblieben und irgendwie sind wir auf dieses Thema gekommen und nun habe ich mich für ein Candle-Light-Dinner mit Tony schön gemacht. Tja, es muss wirklich der Zauber von Paris sein! Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit ihm schlafen und dann sind diese Gefühle endlich weg?", meinte Kate und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kate, so verrückt ist das gar nicht. Du solltest den Abend mit Tony einfach genießen und wenn wirklich etwas passiert, dann ist das eben so. Wenn du das wirklich nicht willst, dann wirst du das schon irgendwie verhindern. Ich kenne dich doch, wenn du etwas nicht willst, kannst du es verhindern, aber bei Tony ist das Problem, dass du ihn liebst und deswegen nicht klar denken kannst, richtig?", sprach Abby.

„Ja, ich werde versuchen Spaß zu haben und wenn Tony alles richtig macht, dann kann ja nur etwas passieren. Ganz ehrlich, ich freu mich drauf, vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr. Ich mach mir zu viele Hoffnungen und wenn sie enttäuscht werden, dann...aber ich muss mit meinen Gefühlen leben und irgendwie bekomm ich das auf die Reihe. Danke Abbs. Ich ruf dich dann Morgen wieder an. Bis dann.", Nachdem Abby sich verabschiedet hatte, legte Kate auf und steckte ihr Handy weg.

Entschlossen stand Kate auf und warf einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel und ging dann zur Badezimmertür. Nun stand also die Sekunde der Wahrheit bevor. Ob Tony sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt hatte, oder ob er wieder nur einen Spruch gebracht hatte. Kate zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht und öffnete die Türe. Langsam trat die Agentin hinaus und sah direkt in Tonys Augen.


	9. Chapter 9: Be my sweetheart

9. Kapitel – Be my sweetheart

Kate war erstaunt, dass war sie wirklich. Im ersten Moment achtete sie nur auf Tonys Augen, welche auch nun etwas ganz besonderes ausstrahlten, aber dann wanderte ihr Blick langsam abwärts. Tony musste sich umgezogen haben. Vermutlich hatte er das getan, als Kate im Badezimmer gewesen war. Wie lange sie eigentlich dort drinnen gewesen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber das war ja nun auch egal. DiNozzo sah klasse aus, dass war der wichtige Faktor hier. Eine dunkle Hose und ein dazu passendes Hemd. Ja, er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus und dazu sein typisches Grinsen. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Die Chancen, dass sie heute nicht mit ihm schlafen würde, sanken gerade beträchtlich in den Keller und die Chancen, dass sie doch mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde, stiegen so enorm an, dass es Kate Angst machte. Aber Aussehen war ja nicht alles. Tony sah sowieso meistens sehr gut aus. Er war eben ein Mann, der sehr darauf achtete und das war ihm auch hoch anzurechnen. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und langsam wanderte Caitlins Blick zu einem runden Tisch, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Die weiße Tischdecke ging fast bis zum Boden und in der Mitte standen zwei Kerzen. Wow…mehr als Wow fiel Kate im Moment einfach nicht ein. Oh Gott, sie schien DiNozzo wirklich etwas unterschätzt zu haben, aber das war ja nur das Ambiente. Mit der Romantik hatte sie ja eher auf Tony selbst angespielt und das musste er ihr nun erst noch beweisen.

Einen Tisch decken und Kerzen aufstellen, konnte jeder. Das Essen war auch kein Unding. Es gab genug Restaurants, die auch nach Hause lieferten. Solange die Männer dann nicht damit prahlten, dass sie das Essen selbst gekocht hatten! Falls das Date dann reinzufällig auf die Tüten des Restaurants stoßen würde, würde es auf jeden Fall sehr peinlich werden. Die einen Frauen würden es mit Humor nehmen, aber andere fühlten sich belogen und damit stand das Date unter keinem guten Stern mehr. In dieser Hinsicht hatte es DiNozzo ja fast etwas zu leicht! Sie befanden sich in einem wunderbaren Hotel und das Essen hatte er einfach nur bestellten müssen. Vermutlich war auch der Tisch nicht von ihm, aber egal...Tony selbst musste ihr heute etwas Romantik beweißen. Wenn er wie immer sein würde, dann wusste Kate nicht, ob er den Zauber damit nicht kaputt machen würde. Das alles würde sich ja in den nächsten Stunden zeigen. Caitlin lächelte und sah dann wieder zu Tony. Dieser musterte im Moment Unverholen und was er sah, schien ihm eindeutig zu gefallen. Er pfiff leise und kratzte sich verlegen an der Stirn. „Du hast doch ein Kleid dabei gehabt?", bemerkte er und ging in einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dann ergriff der Italiener ihre Hand und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Handfläche. Daraufhin beugte Tony sich etwas näher zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Und du siehst wirklich unglaublich toll aus.", damit entfernte er sich wieder und zeigte auf den Tisch. Charmant lächelnd zog er einen der beiden Stühle heraus und sah zu Kate. „Setz dich hin.",

Wie hypnotisiert, sah Kate zu wie Tony sich ihr langsam näherte und dann ihre Hand nahm. Scheinbar wollte er wirklich beweisen, dass er sehr wohl romantisch sein konnte. Als er ihr dann einen Handkuss gab, war Caitlin schon fast etwas geschockt, doch dabei erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Komplimente konnte er auch machen...nur hatte Kate sie noch nicht sehr oft zu hören bekommen. Die beiden waren eben meistens mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und sehr viele freundliche Worte tauschten sie dabei nicht gerade aus. Meistens waren es sarkastische Worte oder einfach welche, mit denen sie den jeweils anderen aufziehen wollten. Doch heute Abend würde das hoffentlich anders sein. Ein Date war doch kein Date, wenn man sich gegenseitig aufzog und versuchte den anderen so oft wie Möglich lächerlich zu machen. „Ja, ich hatte doch eines dabei. Glück für mich, was?", sagte sie leise und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, als DiNozzo diesen herauszog. Nachdem Kate saß, nahm Tony eine Flasche Rotwein und schenkte beiden etwas davon in ihre Gläser. „Der Typ an der Bar unten hat gemeint, dass dies ein sehr hervorragender Jahrgang ist und sie auch perfekt zum Essen passt.", meinte Tony und setzte sich nun auf seinen Stuhl. Kate wurde inzwischen unglaublich nervös. Dates hatte sie schon viele gehabt. Vermutlich nicht so viele wie Anthony, aber doch genug, um zu wissen wie so etwas vor sich ging.

Aber heute war das nicht der Fall. Caitlin fühlte sich, als wäre dies ihr erstes Date. Ihre Hände waren schwitzig und klamm heimlich wischte sie diese unter dem Tisch etwas ab. Ihr Puls flatterte wie verrückt und ihr Herz schlug auch viel schneller, als es normal der Fall war. _Das ist nur ein Date...nicht mal ein richtiges Date! Das ist DiNozzo! Reiß dich zusammen!_ schrie ihr Verstand, aber ihr Körper wollte auf diesen Befehl nicht reagieren. Kein richtiges Date? Wenn das so war, dann fühlte es sich aber viel zu echt an...Kate versuchte immer noch, ihre Gefühle und die Lage nun unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Eigentlich war dies ja leicht. Die Gefühle zulassen und im Moment leben, aber der Moment würde heute vermutlich zu einem kleinen Techtelmechtel mit Tony führen und irgendwie, war das nicht gerade das, was Kate für die Zeit in Paris geplant hatte. Lächelnd blickte die junge Frau zu Tony und nahm dann ihr Weinglas. „Bezahlt der NCIS das eigentlich alles?", fragte sie und kam nicht umher, Tony nach dieser Frage anzugrinsen. Immerhin waren sie auf Kosten des NCIS hier und ein Abendessen musste ja nicht gleich als Date gedeutet werden – offiziell. Kate war zuversichtlich, dass der Abend schön werden würde. Die Stimmung bisher war wirklich gut und wenn Tony es nicht gewaltig versauen würde, dann würden sie es beide genießen.

Tony senkte kurz den Kopf und grinste seinen gegenüber dann an. „mh also um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Wein ist ziemlich teuer und solange sie nichts sagen, kann man es ja versuchen oder, Katie?", fragte er und schenkte ihr sein typisches Grinsen. Ganz konnte er es eben nicht sein lassen. Tony würde versuchen Kate heute einen schönen Abend zu machen, aber dafür musste er aufhören sie zu reizen und von ihr dasselbe zu erwarten. Heute waren sie keine NCIS Agents und auch nicht die üblichen Menschen Tony und Kate. Hier ging es um dieses Date, ob Kate es ernst nahm, oder das nur als Test ansah, konnte Tony schwer sagen. Als sie im Aufzug gefragt hatte, ob er ihr ein Angebot gemacht hätte, hatte er im ersten Moment lachen wollen. Immerhin...sie waren Tony und Kate! Ihre Namen und das Wort Date in einem Satz, hörte sich doch irgendwie sehr komisch an. Aber deswegen musste es ja nicht verkehrt sein. Im Gegenteil sogar. Es gab ein Sprichwort, „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich" und bei ihnen schien es ja wie die Faust aufs Auge zu passen. Schicksal? Würde Tony an so etwas wie Schicksal glauben, dann würde er das vermutlich denken, aber das zwischen ihnen, war doch weitaus besser als Schicksal! Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Kate und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Damit hast du Recht, Tony.", stimmte sie ihm zu und erhob ihr Glas. „Auf uns...auf uns und auf diesen Abend. Oh und auf den NCIS, der heute sehr großzügig ist und uns dies spendiert.", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. Dabei grinste sie Tony an und als dieser sein Glas ebenfalls erhob und näher zu ihrem brachte, stießen die beiden an und jeder trank einen kleinen Schluck von dem Wein. Der Wein schmeckte wirklich hervorragend. Irgendwie war es schon verrückt. Die beiden waren wegen einem Auftrag hier und hatten erst eine Leiche gefunden und nun saßen sie hier, und hatten ein Date. So etwas konnte auch nur ihnen passieren. Das war ja fast so, als würden sie das Essen auf dem Leichentisch servieren. Aber das war doch etwas zu heftig für die beiden Agents. Ein in schwarz gekleideter Kellner betrat das Zimmer und stellte zuerst Kate einen Teller vor die Nase und dann Tony. „Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit.", sprach er und verbeugte sich, etwas zu tief, wie Kate fand. Ob das zum Service gehörte? Vermutlich hatte Tony einiges an Geld draufgelegt, damit er das tat. Doch da wurde sichtlich, dass er sich sehr bemühte. „Es gibt ein 3-Gänge Menü. Die Vorspeise", er deutete auf seinen Teller und sah dann wieder zu Kate „besteht aus einem Salatteller aus verschiedenen Meeresfrüchten. Ich hoffe du magst Meeresfrüchte?", fragte Tony und lächelte Kate an.

„Tony! Ich liebe Meeresfrüchte!", sagte Kate und klatschte kurz in die Hände. Okay, das war nun etwas zu viel der Freude gewesen, aber dramatisch war das ja auch nicht. Caitlin liebte Meeresfrüchte eben wirklich. Woher hatte Tony das gewusst? In diesem Fall schien er aber eher geraten zu haben und dann auch noch 6 richtige gehabt zu haben. Oft kam das bestimmt nicht vor. Caitlin war sich sicher, dass sie in ihrem PDA nicht erwähnt hatte, wie sehr sie Shrimps und dergleichen mochte. Tony sah Kate grinsend an und beglückwünschte sich innerlich selbst. „Wunderbar, dann lass es dir schmecken.", meinte Tony und die beiden machten sich über die Vorspeise her. Diese schmeckte wirklich sehr gut und nach wenigen Minuten, legte die Agentin ihre Gabel auf den Teller und sah zu Tony. Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sich wirklich in Tony verliebt hatte, hatte Caitlin es kaum glauben können. Sie war so geschockt gewesen und hatte versucht da irgendwie einen Weg heraus zu finden, aber dies hatte nicht geklappt und nun fand sie es nicht einmal mehr schlimm. Nur war Tony nicht immer so. Das heute war vermutlich eine Ausnahme und danach würde alles wieder wie immer werden, aber genau das, wollte Kate nicht. Sie wollte Tony und das am besten für immer. Nach diesem Abend würde es ihr noch schwerer fallen, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten und nichts von ihren Gefühlen zu offenbaren.

„Und wie mach ich mich bisher?", wollte Tony wissen und schenkte Kate noch etwas Wein ein. Der Abend war für ihn schon jetzt etwas ganz tolles. Bisher hatten sie zwar nicht viel miteinander geredet, aber das musste ja auch nicht sein. Wenn die beiden es wirklich wollten, dann konnten sie sich ohne Worte verstehen. Aber eben nur, wenn sie es wollten und meistens wollten sie es nicht. Da stand ihre kleine Geschwisterrivalität im Weg. Doch jetzt hatten sie die Möglichkeit, dies zu verändern. Vielleicht sogar für die Zukunft. Wieso sollten sie sich eigentlich nicht wie normale Menschen benehmen und nett zueinander sein? Das musste doch im Rahmen des Möglichen liegen, sollte man meinen. Aber die Realität war wohl, dass sie das nicht ganz sein lassen würden. Andererseits konnte dies auch etwas Gutes sein. Langweilig wurde es ihnen da nie. Kate grinste vor sich hin, aber bevor sie darauf etwas sagte, trank sie in aller Gemütlichkeit einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein. Sie stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und überlegte kurz. „Bisher machst du dich ganz gut...besser als ich erwartet habe.", gestand Caitlin und setzte das Weinglas erneut an ihre Lippen.

Tony lachte und zog dann eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Gar nicht mal so übel? Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass ich dich in einen McDonalds schleppe und dir Hamburger vor die Nase stellte?", vermutete er und musste dabei lachen. Hatte Kate so etwas wirklich geglaubt? Gut, auch das hatte er schon gemacht, aber damals war er jung und unerfahren gewesen und so viel Glück wie heute hatte er bei Frauen auch nicht gehabt. Tony hatte viel gelernt und so übel konnte das Date heute gar nicht werden. Zumal er sich noch nie so viele Gedanken über einen Abend gemacht hatte. Kate war eine besondere Frau und sie verdiente einen besonderen Abend. Der Agent konnte sich an Kate heute kaum satt sehen. Hatte sie sich extra so fein rausgeputzt? Um ihn zu ärgern oder steckte mehr dahinter? Aber der Gedanke war abwegig...Kate würde sich nicht für jemanden wie ihn interessieren. Sie war einfach zu...zu gut für ihn. Caitlin verdiente jemanden, der ihr geben konnte was sie brauchte. „Oh Tony...ja, so was in der Art habe ich dir schon zugetraut aber du hast auch einen Vorteil auf deiner Seite. Das Hotel hier macht ziemlich gutes Essen...und ich denke, dafür werde ich dir einen Punkt auf der Pro und Contra Liste abziehen.", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Einen Punkt abziehen? Kate sah nicht unbedingt wie die Frau aus, die jede Menge solcher Listen führte. Sie war doch eher sehr gefühlsbetont und entschied solche wichtigen Dinge nicht nach einer Liste, die niemals Fehlerfrei war. Oder sollte er ihr erstes Testopfer sein? „Pro und Contra Liste? Kate, ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas hast, aber ich kann dir gerne helfen und streiche die Contra Seite. Die brauch ich nicht.", sagte Tony und grinste Kate an. „Oh das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Wenn ich wirklich eine führen müsste, dann würde wahrscheinlich auch mehr auf der Seite liegen, die du gerade streichen wolltest.", äußerte Kate und kicherte. Der Wein hinterließ langsam seine Spuren und man konnte Kate getrost als angetrunken bezeichnen. Ihr Satz gerade hatte allerdings auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit enthalten. Tony hatte so viele schöne Seiten. Er konnte charmant sein, sah gut aus, war witzig und seine Augen...ja, die waren unglaublich und sogar jetzt, jagte ihr der Blick von Tony einen gigantischen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Partner, der durch und durch perfekt war, war auch nicht das wahre. Das hatte Caitlin an Mark gesehen. Scheinbar war er perfekt gewesen, liebevoll und einfach toll, aber dann hatte sich das alles als ein schlimmer Alptraum herausgestellt, weil er verheiratet war. Bei Tony konnte sie sich immerhin da sicher sein. Verheiratet war er nicht und seine Freundin hatte ihm vermutlich auch schon eine Bye-Bye-SMS geschrieben...Ansonsten würde sie das hier wohl gar nicht lustig finden.

„Also, wenn das so ist, dann muss ich dir heute wohl noch einiges beweisen.", bemerkte Tony und eine Stunde später hatten die beiden den Hauptgang verspeist. Diese war sogar noch köstlicher als die Vorspeise gewesen. Hähnchenbrust in Apfelweinsauce. Ein Traum, genauso hatte es geschmeckt. Das auch das Hähnchen etwas Alkohollastig war, half nicht gerade. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass Kate ziemlich schnell betrunken wurde und die Agentin spürte ganz deutlich, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte. Als Tony aufstand und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, sah sie ihn zuerst verwundert an. „Darf ich bitten? Ein kleines Tänzchen...wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", sagte Tony und lächelte Caitlin an. Diese legte ihre Hand in seine und stand dann auf. Sofort spürte sie den Alkohol und einen Moment lang war alles schwummrig. „Sehr gerne sogar. Sehr gerne...", Kate nickte dabei und DiNozzo führte Kate vom Tisch weg. Eine Hand legte der Italiener um ihre Hüfte und die andre blieb mit ihrer verschlungen.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

In dem Moment versunken bekam Kate kaum noch etwas mit. Tonys Hand um ihre Hüfte verursachte zum wiederholten Mal ein ungeheuerliches Prickeln in ihrem Nacken und auch sonst war dies einfach magisch. Die Musik erklang im Hintergrund und die Körper der beiden kamen sich immer näher. Eng aneinander gekuschelt, bewegten die beiden sich zum Klang der Musik und nach zwei Minuten legte Kate ihren Kopf auf Tonys Brust. Dabei schloss Caitlin ihre Augen und genoss das hier einfach nur in vollen Zügen. Sie hatte ja schon vieles erlebt und mit vielen Männern getanzt, aber dass Tony so etwas zu bieten hatte, war ihr bisher gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sein Charme hatte das erreicht was er wollte. Er hatte Kate um den Finger gewickelt und sie hatte sich heute nur noch mehr in Tony verliebt. Der Wein hatte geholfen, aber eigentlich hatte Tony die Arbeit gemacht.

Kate kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihren Tanzpartner und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken. Die andere blieb ruhend auf seinen Schulterblättern liegen. „Genießt du das?", fragte Tony ganz leise und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand sanft durch ihre braunen Haare. Er, für seinen Teil, genoss den Tanz sehr. Alles an diesem Abend gefiel Tony sehr gut. Bei Julia hatte er so etwas nie machen können. Sie war jung und wollte ihren Spaß haben. Das hieß, dass er sie immer schön Ausführen musste oder mit ihr in Clubs ging. Nicht, dass er wirklich etwas dagegen gehabt hatte, aber inzwischen war auch Tony nicht mehr der jüngste und Clubnächte zehrten an ihm. Julia wollte eben Action und viel Spaß. Kate dagegen, sie war nicht so...doch das lag nicht allein an ihrem Alter. Eher daran, dass sie vernünftig war und sich nach anderen Dingen sehnte. Romantische Abende mit dem Liebsten auf der Couch. Mit Kate konnte der Agent sich so etwas gut vorstellen.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Kate schmunzelte und sah dann kurz zu Tony hoch. „Ja, dass tue ich wirklich...mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.", gestand sie und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf die starke männliche Brust. Das hier war ein perfekter Augenblick. Sie könnte ihm genau jetzt sagen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand, aber dafür war sie noch nicht bereit. Immerhin waren ihre Gefühle etwas sehr intimes und nur weil Tony die Person war, die sie liebte und sie sich seit einigen Wochen dessen bewusst war, musste sie es ihm ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. „Und findest du, dass ich mich verbessert habe oder bekomme ich einen weiteren Minuspunkt auf deiner schönen Liste?", fragte Tony und grinste etwas vor sich hin. Das konnte er sich zwar kaum mehr vorstellen, aber Frau empfand ja nicht unbedingt das als romantisch, was Mann als romantisch empfand. In dieser Hinsicht wurde der Unterschied Mann Frau immer sehr deutlich. Aber heute hatte er hoffentlich alles richtig gemacht, um Kates Willen...Tony wollte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen.

„Das ist keine sehr schwere Antwort. Du hast mich wirklich überrascht und ich bin vollkommen baff, Tony. Zumindest dieses eine Mal hab ich mich geirrt.", sprach die Agentin und die Hand, die eben noch über Tonys Rücken gestrichen war, fand nun den Weg zu seinen Haaren. Nun wusste Tony es, aber das war einfach die Wahrheit. Heute Abend hatte Tony sich wirklich wie ein wahrer Gentleman verhalten und Kate vollkommen überrollt. Jetzt war es ganz deutlich. Sollte mehr zwischen ihnen passieren, dann würde es nun kein Zurück mehr geben. Dafür war Kate zu angetrunken und der Abend war einfach bezaubernd gewesen. „Das freut mich wirklich. Ich hatte schon etwas Angst, dass ich heute versagen würde und diese Schmach hätte ich nicht ertragen können.", meinte Tony und grinste verschmitzt. Kate verpasste ihm einen sanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sah ihn wieder an. Grinsend steckte sie ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich kann meine Meinung auch noch mal ändern und dich zum Versager des Abends machen.", drohte sie und lächelte Tony dann an.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

„Oh bitte nicht! Kate, das kannst du mir nicht antun!", stieß Tony aus und grinste sie an. Eine Hand strich weiter über ihren Hinterkopf und er versank wieder in ihren Augen. In diesem Moment wollte er sie einfach küssen. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus. Alles an ihr war perfekt. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, ihre Lippen, Tony hatte das schon früher bemerkt. Ja, Kate war besonders attraktiv und er wäre dumm gewesen, wenn er das nicht bemerkt hätte. Caitlin war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und wusste was sie wollte. Sie war doch wirklich eine Traumfrau. Aber durch ihre Arbeit beim NCIS hatte er es ihr nicht zeigen können. Kate hätte ihn doch sowieso nur zurück gewiesen. Zumindest hatte er dies eine sehr lange Zeit angenommen. Seit sie in Paris waren, hatte sich unglaublich viel verändert. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich verändert. Die Stadt der Liebe hatte wirklich etwas sehr magisches an sich. „Wenn du lieb bist, dann darfst du heute Nacht noch mehr Vorteile von einem Date mit Tony DiNozzo herausfinden.", gab er grinsend von sich und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Caitlin lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. So schön hatte sie sich ein Date mit Tony wirklich nicht vorgestellt und nun konnte sie sich nichts besseres mehr vorstellen. Sein nächster Satz war wieder ein waschechter DiNozzo Satz. Grinsend zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und blinzelte kurz verwirrt, als Tony seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn drückte. Mehr Vorteile? Wenn das nicht eine Anspielung in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung war, dann wusste Kate auch nicht weiter. „Wie brav muss ich dazu sein?", wollte sie wissen und senkte ihre Stimme dabei. Sie wollte es ja, also wieso sollte Kate nun noch ein unglaubliches Drama darum machen und versuchen das zu verhindern? Der Alkohol gab ihr zwar einen kleinen Schups in die richtige Richtung, doch trotzdem war Tony der Mann, den sie haben wollte. Gerade als Tony etwas sagen wollte, legte Kate einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Er sollte jetzt nichts sagen...Zaghaft nahm sie den Finger weg und streckte sich etwas. Ohne große Bedenken drückte sie Tony einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Weitere Worte waren nicht mehr notwendig. Tony zog Kate enger an sich und fing an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Diesmal war alles anders. Besser als heute morgen, doch bevor sie weiter gehen konnten, löste Kate sich noch einmal von ihm. Sie sah in seine Augen und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen. „Tony? Versprich mir...versprich mir, dass ich nicht irgendeine sein werde, ja?", hauchte sie und daraufhin küsste Tony seine Kate wieder sanft und voller Gefühl. „Du bist etwas ganz besonderes Kate und irgendeine wirst du für mich nie sein.", flüsterte der Agent in das Ohr seiner Kollegin und die Lippen der beiden fanden wieder den Weg zueinander. Eng ineinander verschlungen stolperten die beiden langsam zum Bett und ihre Lippen trennten sich nicht einmal voneinander. Darauf hatte Kate so lange gewartet und spätestens seit heute Morgen, war das warten noch viel unerträglicher geworden. Sie liebte Tony so sehr und deswegen konnte es einfach nicht falsch sein. Seine Worte eben waren unglaublich gewesen und sie gaben Kate das Gefühl, dass Tony vielleicht doch etwas mehr für sie empfand und ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht einseitig waren. Tonys Lippen verließen ihre und hinterließen dabei eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Hals. Caitlin legte ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten, um Tony mehr Freiraum zu lassen und seufzte genussvoll auf.

Während Tony kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte, wanderten seine Hände zu dem Verschluss ihres Kleides und fummelten daran herum. Er konnte es kaum mehr abwarten. In seinem Leben hatte Tony viele Frauen geküsst und mit ihnen sein Bett geteilt, aber seit langsam hatte er sich nicht so sehr nach einer verzerrt, wie er es nun mit Kate tat. Seine wahren Gefühle hatte er bisher ja kaum zulassen können. Da stand nicht nur der NCIS im Weg und seine Eitelkeit, sondern viel viel mehr und das konnte er sich kaum erklären. Kate war doch eine wunderbare Frau und wenn er das nur etwas eher zugelassen hätte, könnte er heute wirklich verdammt glücklich sein, aber Tony DiNozzo hatte es vorgezogen, mit irgendwelchen jungen Mädchen herumzurennen und Kate nur dumme Sprüche an den Kopf zu werfen. Caitlins Hände hatten inzwischen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und nun schob sie dieses von seinen Armen und es landete auf dem Boden.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, landete Kates Kleid auf dem Fußboden und die beiden versanken vollständig in ihrem Liebesspiel. Voller Leidenschaft und Liebe landeten die beiden auf dem Bett und verwöhnten den anderen. Tonys Hände wanderten über Kates Körper und erkundeten jeden Winkel ihres Körpers. Seine Lippen verteilten Küsse auf ihrem Dekoltee und auch die Unterwäsche der beiden Agents landete auf dem Boden vor dem Bett...hier war es zu spät, um Nein zu sagen, Kate ließ sich einfach fallen und genoss ihre erste Nacht mit Tony DiNozzo.


	10. Chapter 10: Noch mehr Gefühlschaos

10. Kapitel – Noch mehr Gefühlschaos

Mitten in der Nacht, erwachte Caitlin Todd und blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dass sie von leichten Kopfschmerzen geplagt wurde, war allerdings nicht der Grund, weswegen sie aufgewacht war. Ihr Kopf lag auf einer festen, starken Männerbrust und sie konnte den gleichmäßigen Atem und seinen Herzschlag unter sich fühlen. Tony…ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ihr das wieder klar wurde. Sie lag hier neben Tony, ihrem Kollegen, der eigentlich nur ein Kollege sein sollte, aber nach heute Nacht, war dies auf keinen Fall mehr so. Sie hatte wirklich mit ihm geschlafen. Unfassbar! Kate bereute es keine Sekunde, dafür war das Leben viel zu kurz, aber sie war noch etwas über sich selbst verwundert. Ihre Gefühle waren bisher wie ein Klotz am Bein gewesen und vielleicht würde sich das ja nun ändern. Möglich war es ja, aber diese Nacht…keiner hatte etwas von Liebe gesagt. Zwar hatte Tony ihr versprochen, dass sie nicht irgendeine sein würde, aber deswegen empfand er keine Liebe für sie…Was sollte sie nun denken? Wie würde es weitergehen? Würden die beiden aufstehen und einfach ihre Arbeit machen, nie wieder darüber reden, was gerade passiert war? Der Gedanke war schier unerträglich für die Agentin. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so kommen würde und dass sie zumindest darüber reden würden. Und mit etwas Glück, hatten die beiden eine Chance auf mehr. Oder versuchte sie Tony in ein Hemd zu stecken, welches ihm doch nicht passen würde? Er war kein Beziehungsmensch, zumindest hatte er bisher nie den Anschein gemacht und Kate hatte ihn auch nie so gesehen.

Doch nun wollte sie das hier nur auskosten. Kate kuschelte sich wieder etwas enger an Tony und schloss ihre Augen. Noch musste sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Die Nacht war noch lange nicht zu Ende und was am morgen sein würde, würde sich dann schon zeigen. Bis dahin, würde sie hier einfach liegen bleiben und DiNozzos Brust als Kopfkissen benutzen und er eignete sich wirklich hervorragend als Kopfkissen. Ja, jeden Morgen so neben ihm aufzuwachen, war ein sehr schöner Gedanke. Mehr als nur schön…genau das war es, wonach Kate sich sehnte und nun hatte sie es – nur für eine Nacht oder bestand die Chance darauf, dass sie dies länger haben konnte? Caitlin war sich nun so klar über ihre Gefühle wie noch nie. Geliebt hatte sie ein paar Männer, aber keiner war ein Anthony DiNozzo gewesen. Sicher, jeder davon war toll und liebevoll gewesen, aber wenn sie die nun mit Tony verglich, dann verloren ihre Ex-Freunde rasch an Charme. Würde sie nun jeden Kerl mit Tony vergleichen? Irgendwie war das ein sehr seltsamer Gedanke…und auch beängstigend. Hatte sie schon jemals so sehr geliebt? So voller Herzschmerz und Verlustangst? Ganz klar: Nein. Diese Nacht würde sie bestimmt nie vergessen. Tony war einfühlsam und zärtlich gewesen. Wie sehr sie ihn doch unterschätzt hatte. Der Abend war ihm wirklich gelungen. DiNozzo hatte sie verzaubert und das auf seine eigene Art. Zwar war er vorkommend und romantisch gewesen, hatte dabei aber nicht aufgehört, Tony zu sein und genau dass, war das wunderbare an diesem Abend gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht verstellt, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen.

Während Kate langsam wieder im Land der Träume versank, spürte sie, wie eine Hand sanft über ihren Kopf strich und dann zu ihrem Nacken hinunterwanderte. Das es sich bei dieser Hand um die von Tony handelte, war Caitlin sofort klar. Zum einen gab es nur sie und ihn im Raum und da es nicht ihre Hand war, war die Schlussfolgerung mehr als nur logisch. Ein behaglicher Schauer huschte über ihren Rücken und sie seufzte kurz auf. So entspannt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Alle Sorgen schienen auf einmal vergessen zu sein. Das es so schön sein konnte sich mit Tony ein Bett zu teilen, hatte sie nicht für möglich gehalten, aber bisher waren sie auch einfach nicht aus ihren Rollen herausgekommen. Jetzt wäre das aber ziemlich albern. Die beiden hatten gerade miteinander geschlafen und es bereute doch keiner von ihnen? Sie kannten sich und mochten sich…nun zu streiten, würde alles kaputt machen. Ja, das war kein Moment, in dem geredet werden sollte. Das Schweigen war nun nicht unangenehm, es war eine Bereicherung und fühlte sich gut an. DiNozzos Hand verließ ihren Nacken und streichelte sanft über den Rücken der Agentin. Caitlins Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch und verweilte dort. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Kate war fast wieder eingeschlafen, da spürte sie etwas, was ihr katholisches Herz sehr empörend fand. Tonys Hand auf ihrem Hintern…gut, sie hatte gerade mit ihm geschlafen, da war das wohl nicht der Weltuntergang, aber irgendwie…was veranstaltete er da eigentlich? Tony schien sich etwas zu strecken und auf der Suche nach etwas zu sein. „mmh…", brummte Kate und sah verschlafen zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite. „Was machst du da Tony?", fragte sie und sah ihn einfach nur verschlafen an.

Tony grinste die Frau an, mit der er eben geschlafen hatte und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. „Och nichts…nichts bestimmtes.", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das Tony hier nicht die Wahrheit sagte, wurde Kate sofort klar. Er sah schon wieder so schuldbewusst aus und vor allem dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Caitlin schlug ihn sachte auf die Brust und setzte sich etwas auf. Mit einem Ellbogen stützte sie sich auf Tonys Brust ab und sah ihn dann genau an. „Du solltest mich nicht anlügen…also, was hast du da gesucht? Oder ist das irgendeine Macke von dir, die ich bisher natürlich noch nicht erahnen konnte?", wollte Kate wissen und DiNozzo grinste seine Kollegin an. Seine Hand verweilte immer noch auf ihrem Hintern und kniff sie dann leicht in eine ihrer Pobacken. Kate schrie überrascht auf und funkelte ihn an. „DiNozzo!", brüllte sie angriffslustig und schüttelte den Kopf. Tony war wirklich unmöglich. Aber es war auch unmöglich, ihn nicht zu lieben…ein Drama, das war wirklich ein Drama und Kate steckte mittendrin. „Okay! Okay! Ich ergebe mich.", wehrte Tony ab und zog Kate überraschend in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dies lenkte sie für einige Minuten ab, aber dann löste sie diesen Kuss und sah ihn fast noch wütender an. „Tony, versuch nicht, mich von der Frage abzulenken…auch, wenn es gerade geklappt haben mag, nun bin ich immun dagegen. Also, ich höre…", sprach Caitlin und sah Tony abwartend an.

Tony seufzte und lächelte Kate an. Okay, sein Ablenkungsmanöver war im ersten Augenblick geglückt, aber dann hatte sie das natürlich durchschaut. Irgendwie war ihm das schon klar gewesen. Kate war eben sehr schlau und so leicht würde er sie nicht ablenken können. Dann musste er nun eben zugeben, was er da „gesucht" hatte. Grinsend sah er die Frau im Bett neben sich an und diese erkannte sein typisches DiNozzo Grinsen sofort. Oh Gott, was würde denn jetzt kommen? Sie rechnete schon mit allerhand perversen Dingen, immerhin handelte es sich hier um Tony, aber ganz richtig war dies dann doch nicht. „Ich wollte sehen, ob du wirklich ein Tattoo dort hast…aber das Licht ist einfach nicht so gut und der Winkel auch nicht…könntest du vielleicht…", er zwinkerte ihr zu aber Kate schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Das war doch…typisch Tony! „DiNozzo! Also ich fass es ja nicht! Das geht dich doch gar nichts an!", sagte sie empört und lächelte dann. „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen.", merkte Tony an und grinste Caitlin verschmitzt an. Diese lachte und piekste Tony in die Seite. „Und wenn wir 10 Mal miteinander schlafen, dass geht dich nichts an…", flüsterte sie grinsend.

„Katie, war das etwa gerade ein Angebot?", fragte Tony und grinste sie dabei sehr unverschämt an. Lachend verpasste Kate Tony einen Schlag auf den Unterarm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tony, das war kein Angebot.", versicherte Kate ihrem Kollegen und drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. 4:10 Uhr morgens…Kate setzte sich auf ihrer Seite des Bettes aufrecht hin und zog die Bettdecke dabei etwas enger um ihren Körper. Ein Angebot war das nicht unbedingt gewesen, aber vermutlich würde sie ein weiteres Mal auch nicht nein sagen, nicht, wenn die Situation die richtige war und sie sich nicht wie Idioten aufführen würden. Lächelnd stand Kate auf und ging zu dem runden Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ihr Hotelzimmer wurde nur vom Vollmond erleuchtet, ansonsten war es vollkommen dunkel. Langsam ging Kate auf den Tisch zu und schnappte sich ihren Nachtisch. Den hatten sie vorhin total vergessen und wieso sollten sie so etwas Gutes versauern lassen? Noch dazu, weil es sich bei dem Nachtisch um Muse Chocolate handelte. Caitlin schnappte sich einen Löffel und ging damit wieder zurück zum Bett. Sie legte sich wieder auf ihre Seite, dabei lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bettteil und sah zu Tony, während sie den ersten Löffel des Nachtisches in ihren Mund steckte. Genüsslich verputzte sie einige Löffel davon und grinste Tony dann an. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte sie.

„Wieso bist du mit dem Bettlacken rüber gegangen?", fragte Tony und sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Kate allerdings, war noch viel verwirrter. Wieso sie mit dem Bettlacken rüber gegangen war? Was hatte Tony erwartet? Das sie nackt zum Tisch gehen würde? Gott, vermutlich hatte er das wirklich gehofft. So war er eben…Caitlin konnte ihn nicht ändern, aber sie liebte ihn ja auch so, wie er war. Sie grübelte immer noch über den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Zu früh wollte sie ihm nichts von ihren Gefühlen sagen, aber zu spät auch nicht. Kate wollte Tony nicht verlieren, aber gab es im Moment überhaupt etwas, dass sie verlieren konnte? „Wie sollte ich sonst rüber gehen, Tony? Nackt etwa?", meinte sie und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Während die Agentin auf eine Antwort wartete, machte sie sich weiter über den Nachtisch her. Grinsend nickte Tony und er legte sich wieder näher zu Kate. „Ja, genau das hatte ich gehofft. Du in deiner ganzen Pracht, so wie Gott dich geschaffen hat…", flüsterte er und näherte sich ihrem linken Ohr. Sanft nahm er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte daran. Caitlin schloss ihre Augen und das Schälchen mit dem Nachtisch, landete fast auf dem Boden. Im letzten Moment hielt sie es fest und seufzte. Tony machte sie noch verrückt…sie liebte ihn und heute Nacht hatte sie mit ihm geschlafen. Das schlimme daran war, dass sie nicht wusste, was Tony für sie empfand. „Tony…nicht…", murmelte sie und ihre Stimme hörte sich dabei sehr abwesend an.

Tonys Mund verließ ihr Ohr und wanderte zu ihrem Hals. Dort verteilte er sanfte Küsse und griff dann nach der Schüssel mit dem Nachtisch. Zielsicher stellte er diese auf Kates Nachttisch ab und zog Kate mit sich auf seine Seite, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Bevor Kate etwas sagen oder gar reagieren konnte, drückte der Agent seine Lippen auf die zarten Lippen seiner Kollegin. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Nach heute Nacht, war er bestimmt Kate Süchtig und würde keine Nacht mehr ohne sie verbringen wollen, aber wollte sie das auch? Wahrscheinlich würde es besser sein, wenn Tony sich erst einmal über seine wahren Gefühle für sie klar wurde. War es möglich, dass Kate mehr für ihn fühlte? DiNozzo erinnerte sich gut an ihre Worte von vor einigen Stunden. Sie wollte nicht irgendeine sein und das verstand er, aber in ihren Worten war noch viel mehr gewesen und vieles davon, konnte er sehr schwer deuten. Caitlin hatte mit ihm geschlafen und das Date ja auch genossen, aber deswegen musste sie ja nicht mehr für ihn fühlen. Sex war ja nicht gleich Liebe…Mit seiner Aktion hatte Tony Kate überrascht. Immer noch etwas perplex, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und stützte sich mit ihren Armen neben seinem Kopf ab. Irgendwann musste sie Tony die Wahrheit sagen. Die Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle für ihn, aber nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nur wenige Minuten später, brachen die beiden Regel Nummer 12 zum zweiten Mal…

Schweigend lag Kate neben Tony und starrte an die Decke. Jetzt hatten sie eine von Gibbs Regeln nicht nur einmal gebrochen, sondern gleich zweimal. Caitlin fühlte sich aber nicht schuldig. Wieso auch? Es war doch nicht falsch, mit dem Mann zu schlafen, den sie liebte. Zwar wusste sie noch nicht, was Tony für sie empfand, aber das würde schon noch kommen. Die Ungewissheit war etwas schreckliches, aber drängen durfte sie Tony auch nicht. Eine Hand fuhr durch ihre Haare und sie erinnerte sich an die Ankunft in Paris. Es war schon verrückt gewesen…das alles hier war verrückt. Gibbs schickte gerade die beiden nach Paris, das war so, als würde er auf einmal den großen Kuppler spielen, doch der Gedanke war völlig abwegig. Ihr Boss würde das hier gar nicht gerne sehen, immerhin waren sie Kollegen und mit Kollegen sollte man nichts anfangen. Man sollte sich auch nicht in Kollegen verlieben und trotzdem passierte es. Das Leben entschied solche Sachen für einen und man selbst konnte sich dieser Entscheidung nur fügen. Sollte sie nun alles auf eine Karte setzen und Tony gestehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Oder lieber nicht? Seufzend schloss Kate ihre Augen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber das war im Moment einfach nicht möglich.

Neben ihr lag immer noch Tony und sie dachte nur noch an ihn und auch an diese Nacht. Seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, seine Lippen, die ihre Haut liebkosten…diese ganze Leidenschaft und Liebe, die sie zu spüren bekommen hatte, machten sie denkunfähig. Wieso war es nur so schwer? Anthony hatte Kate die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Irgendetwas lag ihr auf dem Herzen. „Kate? Ist alles okay?", fragte er leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Schnell sah Caitlin zu ihm und nickte wie selbstverständlich. „Ja, natürlich. Es ist alles okay…nein…eigentlich nein! Vergiss es einfach…nichts ist. Alles ist bestens…", murmelte die Agentin und wollte sich selbst in den Arsch treten. Alles okay? Gar nichts war okay…ihre Gefühle hatten ein Dauerticket in der Achterbahn gekauft und ihr Körper hatte sie verraten. Tony zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das hörte sich aber nicht so an, als ob bei Kate alles in Ordnung war. Frauen waren aber auch schwer zu verstehen. Einmal sagten sie ja und dann wieder nein und Mann sollte sie dabei auch noch verstehen! Entschlossen setzte Kate sich auf und sah Tony in seine wunderbaren Augen. „Tony, was ist das zwischen uns? Was ist das? Ich meine, wir haben miteinander geschlafen! Zwei mal! Und das…Gott, ich schlafe nicht einfach mit einem Mann und One Night Stands habe ich schon gar nicht. Dafür würde ich doch nur in die Hölle kommen…was eindeutig an meiner Erziehung liegt. Also, was zum Teufel ist nun mit uns?", fragte Kate und war nach ihrem sehr langen Satz mehr als nur aus der Puste.

Tony hörte einfach nur zu. Was hatte er auch für eine Wahl? Kate hatte eindeutig etwas auf dem Herzen und das etwas, hatte mit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zu tun. Wirklich verwundert war der Agent darüber nicht. Kate hatte Vorsätze und mit einem Kollegen zu schlafen, gehörte bestimmt nicht dazu. Mit ihren Worten bestätigte sie jedoch auch, dass da weitaus mehr im Busch war. So kam es ihm vor. Hatte Kate sich in ihn verliebt? Oder warum machte sie sich so viele Gedanken. Gut, jeder normale Mensch machte sich über so etwas Gedanken, nachdem er mit jemandem geschlafen hatte, aber Kate…wie sie gerade gesagt hatte, sie schlief nicht einfach mit einem Mann und sie war auch gar nicht der Typ dazu. Nicht auf Dauer…Fehler hatte vermutlich auch sie schon gemacht, aber gesucht hatte sie so etwas nie. Das wusste Tony, weil er sie inzwischen einfach sehr gut kannte. Nun setzte der Italiener sich ebenfalls auf und nahm Kates Kopf zwischen seine Hände. Er sah sie eine Minute lang einfach nur an. Ganz ruhig und versuchte aus ihren Augen schlau zu werden. Das Date heute Abend war vermutlich nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen. Also liebte sie ihn? Das dies gut möglich war, kam Tony erst jetzt. Deswegen hatte sie vermutlich überhaupt erst mit ihm geschlafen. Weil sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte und er hatte diese Schwäche ausgenützt. „Ich weiß es nicht…nicht genau. Glaub mir, ich bin darüber genauso verwirrt wie du, vermutlich sogar noch etwas mehr.", sagte DiNozzo mit einer ruhigen, sanften Stimme und fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft über die Wange der braunhaarigen. „Kate…ich würde dir diese Frage ja gerne beantworten, aber ich weiß die Antwort doch selbst nicht…ich kann dir nur versichern, dass ich nicht einfach so mit dir geschlafen habe und dass dies bestimmt auch kein One Night Stand war.", meinte er und drückte Caitlin daraufhin einen federleichten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Kuss auf die Lippen.

Wie in Trance sah sie zu, wie Tony näher kam und ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände nahm. Seine Worte beruhigten sie enorm. Vor allem, da er zugab, dass er selbst auch verwirrt war. Aber Kate war nicht wirklich verwirrt. Sie war sich im Klaren über ihre Gefühle und das sie genau deswegen mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Tony dagegen schien sich da nicht sicher zu sein. Kein One Night Stand…die schönsten Worte, die er ihr heute sagen konnte. Kate schluckte schwer und nickte dann. Den Kuss hatte sie ebenfalls mitbekommen und das gab ihr stärke. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen war…irgendetwas war da auf jeden Fall. „Okay, gut…das ist gut!", gab sie etwas verwirrt von sich. Dann war das zumindest für den ersten Moment geklärt, aber wie würden sie nun weitermachen? Sich gegenüber den anderen verhalten? So tun, als sei nichts gewesen? Wahrscheinlich mussten sie das sogar. Immerhin arbeiteten beide beim NCIS und Gibbs würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er erfahren würde, was die beiden in Paris so getrieben hatten. „Ich hab dich sehr, sehr gerne…viel lieber als eine Kollegin, Kate.", fügte Tony hinzu und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Wir könnten ja sehen, was sich entwickelt? Uns treffen…die Tage die wir noch in Paris sind, einfach genießen? Gibbs muss davon ja nichts erfahren…", schlug Tony vor und lächelte Caitlin breit an.

Kate nickte. „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Wirklich…ein sehr guter.", stimmte Kate Tony zu und küsste ihn sanft. Lange und sehr sanft. Die beiden lagen sich in den Armen und kosteten den Moment aus, als auf einmal ein leises klacken zu hören war und eine Stimme etwas verkündete. Dabei handelte es sich um die Lautsprecher. Die Stimme, war aufgeregt und da stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. Die beiden trennten sich voneinander und warfen einen verwirrten Blick zu dem kleinen Lautsprecher im Zimmer. Die Frau sagte etwas auf französisch aber Kate verstand kein Wort, erst als sie dasselbe in Englisch sagte, verstanden die beiden Agents, was los war. „Bombendrohung?", fragte Kate und sprang aus dem Bett um sich in aller Eile etwas anzuziehen. Ja, scheinbar hatte es wirklich eine Bombendrohung oder zumindest den Verdacht gegeben, sonst würden sie das Hotel ja nicht räumen lassen. Tony hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls eine Hose angezogen und suchte nach seinem Hemd, das irgendwo hier liegen musste. „Vielleicht irren die sich einfach. Wahrscheinlich gibt es gar keine Bombe, oder noch besser, das ist nur eine Übung! Trotzdem, wir sollten das Hotel auch verlassen, nicht das Ducky nachher unsere Leichen auf dem Tisch hat…", meinte Tony und die beiden Agents verließen gemeinsam das Hotelzimmer. Tony wollte gerade zum Aufzug rennen, als Kate ein wütendes „DiNozzo!", losließ und ihn damit aufhielt. „Wenn es eine Bombendrohung gibt, dann ist es nicht gerade ratsam, die Aufzüge zu nehmen! Das ist dasselbe, wie wenn es brennen würde. Eben eine verflucht dumme Idee!", rief sie und die beiden spurteten die Treppe hinunter.

Scheinbar waren sie so ziemlich die letzten Personen, die das Hotel verließen. Hinter ihnen war niemand und auch in der Lobby herrschte eine totale Totenstille. Es war wirklich sehr unheimlich. Und ob nun etwas dran war, an der Bombe oder nicht, sie mussten es ernst nehmen. Caitlin wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, wo sie und Tony eine Chance erhalten hatten. So schnell wie es ging rannten die beiden auf den Ausgang zu und kurz nachdem die beiden ihn passiert hatten, gab es hinter ihnen einen fürchterlichen Knall und sie wurden einige Meter nach vorne geschleudert. Kate schützte ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen und blieb ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur liegen. Ein Scherz schien das auf keinen Fall gewesen zu sein, dafür waren sie zu sehr durch die Luft geflogen und Kate konnte das Feuer riechen. Hustend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und suchte sofort nach Tony. „Tony? Tony!", schrie die Agentin und sofort regte sich dieser neben ihr. „Alles okay…nur ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer.", teilte er seiner Kollegin mit und sah diese nun an. „Alles okay bei dir? Bist du verletzt?", fragte er besorgt und stand auf. Anschließend reichte er Kate die Hand und half ihr hoch. Caitlin nickte. „Ebenfalls nur ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer. Aber das war eindeutig kein Witz…", meinte sie und drehte sich nun zu dem Hotel um, bzw. was davon noch übrig war. Vollkommen zerstört war es nicht worden. Sonst würden die beiden Agents nun vermutlich nicht mehr auf der Erde verweilen, aber der Schaden war kaum zu übersehen. Schwarze Rauchwolken stiegen zum Himmel und verkündeten der restlichen Stadt das unheil, das gerade hereingebrochen war. Tony nickte zustimmend. „Nein, das war alles andere als ein Witz. Wir hatten verdammt viel Glück…", stellte er nüchtern fest und drückte Kate auf einmal an sich.

Er war einfach froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war und dass sie so gut davon gekommen waren. Die paar Prellungen und Kratzer waren nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihnen noch hätte passieren können. Sie könnten nun beide tot sein. Einfach so…Und Tony wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht, bevor er endlich wusste, was er für diese bezaubernde Frau empfand. DiNozzo nahm sich vor, dass in den nächsten Wochen endlich zu verstehen und ihr dann das zu geben, was sie so sehr wollte. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er den Kopf der Agentin an seine Brust und schloss dann seine Augen. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sie viel zu gerne hatte und dass sie vielleicht die Frau sein könnte, die er wirklich liebte. Mit ganzem Herzen. Eigentlich konnte er sich das ja sehr schwer vorstellen. Anthony DiNozzo und eine feste Beziehung. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er eher lockere Beziehungen gehabt und die festen hatten nie halten wollen. Aber nun war er Älter und irgendwann, würde er doch eine Frau und Kinder haben wollen. Caitlin als seine Frau? Caitlin als die Frau, die ihm Kinder schenken würde? Ja, das war doch ein sehr verlockender Gedanke! Und wenn Tony ehrlich war, dann gefiel dieser Gedanke ihm sogar verdammt gut. Von Liebe wollte er jetzt noch nicht sprechen, aber diese Frau hatte eindeutig einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen eingenommen und er würde sie nicht mehr so schnell weglassen. Kate legte ihre Arme um Tonys Hüfte und sagte im ersten Moment nichts. Es war zu schön…"Sogar sehr viel Glück, Tony.", flüsterte die Agentin und blieb einfach in seinen Armen liegen. Nach etwa 10 Minuten lösten sie die Umarmung und sahen sich etwas vor dem Hotel um. Ob alle raus gekommen waren? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah Kate zu der Ruine und dann wieder zu den Menschen. Überall sah man geschockte und verwirrte Gesichter, aber es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob bei der Explosion jemand ums Leben gekommen war.

Die beiden gingen etwas durch die Menge und blieben nach einigen Minuten wieder stehen. „Glaubst du, dass das ein Zufall war?", fragte Kate und sah Tony an. Caitlin glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Eine Bombe ging in dem Hotel hoch, in dem die beiden Agents verschwunden und sie wohnten? Zudem befand sich ihr Hauptverdächtiger auch in diesem Hotel. Nein, für die Agentin stand fest, dass da etwas faul war und vermutlich hatte das auch mit der Terrorzelle zu tun. Bestimmt sogar. Sie hatten hier die Leiche von einem der verschwundenen Agents gefunden. DiNozzo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. Die Bombe sollte irgendetwas aus dem Weg räumen oder Beweise vernichten. Vielleicht haben sie es sogar geschafft.", meinte Tony und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, das war gut möglich. Wenn es da drinnen eine Leiche gab, dann war es bestimmt jemand, der etwas mit dem Projekt Firefly zu tun hatte, oder einer der, der Terrorzelle angehörte. Zumindest stand das alles im Zusammenhang. Im Hintergrund konnte Kate einige Reporter und Fernsehteams sehen, die wohl schon einige Minuten da waren. Das hier würde nicht im Verborgenen bleiben. Gibbs würde es also auch erfahren. Vermutlich schon sehr bald…eher wusste er es schon. Das passte eben zu ihrem Boss. Er wusste solche Sachen gerne vorher oder zumindest handelte er schnell, sobald er davon erfuhr. „Gibbs dürfte das ganze hier gar nicht gefallen. Wir sollten ihn vermutlich anrufen, bevor er einen Anfall oder so etwas bekommt.", sagte Kate und sah zu Tony. „Hast du dein Handy dabei?", erwiderte Tony und durchwühlte seine Tasche erfolglos. Mit einem Blick auf das Hotel seufzte er. Tja, das war nun wohl nur noch ein verkohlter Haufen Blech…Kate dagegen fischte ihres aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt es hoch. „Ja, ich hab meins dabei.",

Gerade als Kate Gibbs Nummer wählen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy auch schon. Caitlin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte. Scheinbar wusste er es schon. Die Nummer war eindeutig vom NCIS Hauptquartier. „Gott war mal wieder schneller…", murmelte Kate und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. „Todd.", meldete sie sich und hörte nur jemanden, der aufgeregt etwas schrie und panisch jemandem etwas zurief. „Abby? Bist du das?", fragte Kate und blickte verwundert zu Tony, der neben ihr stand.

„Oh mein Gott, Kate! Ich habe gerade in den Nachrichten gesehen, dass euer Hotel in die Luft geflogen ist! Geht es euch gut? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was hier gerade los ist! Gibbs scheucht den armen Tim durch die Gegend, weil er sich wegen euch unglaublich viele Sorgen macht...geht es euch gut? Ist Tony etwa...", ihre Stimme war unglaublich hoch und Kate verstand kaum etwas, weil Abby so unglaublich schnell redete. Ihre letzte Andeutung verstand sie dafür umso besser. Hier war ihre beste Freundin sehr leise geworden und hatte den Satz dann abgebrochen.

„Abby! Beruhig dich doch, Abby! Mir geht es gut und Tony geht es auch super. Wirklich, wir haben nur ein paar Prellungen abbekommen, aber ansonsten ging es uns noch nie besser.", versicherte Kate der Forensikerin, die immer noch total aus dem Häuschen zu sein schien.

„Wirklich? Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich hab mir schon die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt. Warte kurz...ich sag das lieber Gibbs. Nicht das wir nachher McGee beerdigen müssen.", teilte sie Kate mit und legte die Freundin kurz auf die andere Leitung. Kopfschüttelnd sah Kate zu Tony und dieser gab ihr überraschend einen Kuss. „Wofür war der?", fragte die Agentin und legte eine Hand auf die Brust ihres Kollegen.

Auf einmal vernahm Kate an ihrem Ohr wieder Abbys Stimme. „Kate? Hat Tony dich da gerade geküsst oder liegt es an der Auflösung im Labor?", bei diesen Worten zuckte Kate zusammen und starrte Tony an. „Wie bitte?", murmelte sie und Abby wiederholte ihren Satz. „Man sieht euch im Fernsehen!", erklärte sie und nun sah auch Kate die Fernsehleute und dass diese ihre Kameras im Moment auf sie und Tony hielten.

„äh...Gibbs hat das doch nicht gesehen oder? Sag bitte, dass er das nicht gesehen hat.", sagte Kate etwas panisch und deutete auf die Kameraleute, damit auch Tony verstand was gerade los war, oder zumindest etwas. Sie beugte sich zu dem Italiener und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was gerade vor sich ging. Tony drehte den Kopf überrascht zu den Fernsehleuten und strahlte diese an. „Wirklich? Wir waren im Fernsehen, Katie?", breit grinsend zwinkerte er Caitlin zu und diese setzte Kopfschüttelnd ihr Telefonat fort.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to say goodbye

11. Kapitel – Time to say goodbye

Gibbs hatte wirklich nichts von dem Kuss mitbekommen und darüber war Kate wirklich froh. Es war nun mal ein Risiko. Ihr Boss würde es bestimmt nicht gerne sehen, wenn zwei seiner Agents auf einmal anfingen, miteinander auszugehen und miteinander zu schlafen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs war nur froh, dass es den beiden gut ging. Immerhin war gerade eine Bombe in ihrem Hotel hochgegangen. Nun mussten die beiden sich auch noch nach einem neuen Hotel umsehen. Nur würde das vermutlich nicht so leicht werden. Alle Gäste, die in dem Hotel übernachtet hatten, würden sich nun ein neues suchen und irgendwann würde es bestimmt eng werden. Aber zurückfliegen konnten die beiden auch noch nicht. Zudem wären ihre bisherigen Ermittlungen dann umsonst gewesen und außerdem wollten Kate und Tony ja die Zeit in Paris noch etwas genießen. Wenn sie wieder in Washington sein würden, konnten sie sich nicht mehr so einfach treffen oder gar küssen. Caitlin hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Im Moment waren sie noch hier und sie wollten sehen, was sich entwickeln würde. Kate wusste ja schon was sie fühlte, aber es Tony jetzt schon zu sagen, würde ein Fehler sein. Nach so einem Geständnis würde sie ihn verlieren. DiNozzo war kein Mann, dem man so etwas schon nach wenigen Stunden sagen konnte. Dessen war Kate sich bewusst.

In den frühren Morgenstunden, hatten die beiden Agents es dann doch noch geschafft. Ein Hotel ganz in der Nähe hatte noch einige Zimmer frei und die beiden hatten ein Zimmer bezogen. Dass einzig wirklich dumme dabei war, dass ihre Sachen im Hotel waren und vielleicht auch in die Luft geflogen waren. Tony hatte sich gerade auf dem Bett niedergelassen und weinte seinen Klamotten nach. Den ganzen Weg zum Hotel war es so gegangen. Seufzend schlug Caitlin die Tür zu und blickte Tony an. Das es sich dabei nur um Klamotten handelte, war irgendwie etwas, was Tony nicht zu verstehen schien. „DiNozzo! Du kannst dich ja bemitleiden, aber wenn du das schon unbedingt tun musst, dann sei dabei leise...", meinte Kate und seufzte. Und hinweg war die Romantik. Es hätte alles noch viel schöner werden können, aber nein, irgendjemand hatte ja unbedingt eine Bombe zünden müssen. Die Untersuchungen liefen noch und vermutlich würde Gibbs schon in wenigen Stunden mehr wissen. Ob es wirklich nur ein Zufall gewesen war? Je länger Kate darüber nachdachte, umso unwahrscheinlicher fand sie dies. Lächelnd setzte Tony sich auf und sah zu seiner Kollegin. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht. Es waren nur Klamotten und dass meiste davon würde er wieder bekommen, aber einige Stücke davon, würde er nie wieder finden. „Soll ich dich massieren, Katie?", fragte Tony und ging auf sie zu. Er stellte sich hinter sie und fing an ihren Nacken sanft zu knetten.

Eigentlich hatte Kate nein sagen wollen, aber Tony war schneller als sie. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ ihn einfach machen. „Tony...ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. Vielleicht waren sogar wir das Ziel.", murmelte sie und versuchte sich weiterhin auf ihre Gedanken zu konzentrieren, aber das war nicht so leicht, solange Tony sie massierte. „mmh vielleicht. Aber wir sind ja entkommen oder meinst du, dass die dieses nun auch in die Luft jagen werden?", seine Hände verließen Kates Nacken und legten sich um ihren Bauch. So zog er sie enger an sich und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hals. Caitlin legte ihre Hände auf Tonys und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hoffe ich doch nicht! Wir sollten einfach abwarten, bis Gibbs mehr weiß und dann weitersehen.", schlug sie vor und auf einmal wurde sie von Tony in Richtung des Bettes geschoben. „Perfekte Idee und solange können wir uns die Zeit ja anderweitig vertreiben.", meinte Tony und grinste breit. Lachend schlug Kate ihn auf den Arm. „DiNozzo!", schrie sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hast du eigentlich nie genug?", stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an und spürte schon Tonys Lippen auf ihren. Scheinbar sollte das so viel wie, wie eine Zustimmung sein...

Einige Stunden später lagen die beiden immer noch im Bett. Kate hatte sich an Tony gekuschelt und döste etwas vor sich hin. In diesen Stunden hatte die Agentin festgestellt, dass Tony wirklich hyperaktiv zu sein schien. Zumindest, wenn es um Sex ging. Was genau das nun zwischen ihnen war, wusste sie ja noch nicht, aber zumindest hatten sie von dem einen bisher jede Menge gehabt. Caitlin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal mit einem Mann wie Tony im Bett gewesen war. „DiNozzo! Kate! Aufmachen, sofort!", brüllte auf einmal jemand und die beiden angesprochenen fuhren im Bett hoch. War das... „Tony? Träum ich das oder?", fragte Kate leise. „Du träumst nicht, Kate! Macht endlich die Türe auf.", schrie Jethro Gibbs. Kate und Tony sahen sich an und sofort kam die große Panik auf. Beide sprangen aus dem Bett und zogen sich an. Sie versuchten es zumindest. Tony brauchte zwei Anläufe um in seine Hose zu kommen und Kate fand ihre erst gar nicht. Murmelnd suchte sie unter dem Bett und zog sie heraus. Dafür würde sie Tony noch gewaltig anschreien, aber erst, wenn Gibbs das nicht mitbekam! Caitlin zog sich ihr Oberteil an, dass einzige was ihr noch fehlte, war ihr BH! Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn zu finden, aber er war einfach nicht aufzufinden. Zu sehen war er auch nicht...okay, dann musste es nun eben so gehen.

DiNozzo war inzwischen fertig angezogen und öffnete seinem Boss die Türe. „Gibbs! Also mit dir haben wir nun nicht gerechnet...was machst du hier?", fragte er und mit Gibbs trat auch McGee ein. Als Tony die Tür schließen wollte, kam auch noch Abby. Die Forensikerin rannte den Gang entlang und huschte im letzten Moment ins Zimmer. „Oder anders: was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Tony und Kate sah nicht weniger verwirrt aus. Diese versuchte gerade ihre Haare zu ordnen und warf einen kurzen Blick aufs Bett. Gibbs würde den Braten schon nicht riechen. Wenn man das Bett sah, dann konnte man genauso gut darauf kommen, dass einfach wer darin geschlafen hatte. Gibbs schlug Tony auf den Hinterkopf und dieser zuckte zusammen. „Was wohl, DiNozzo! Man hat euch fast in die Luft gesprengt. Deswegen sind wir hier. Man hat in dem Hotel eine Leiche gefunden. Allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, wer sie ist.", erklärte der ältere Ermittler und Abby warf Tony nun einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

Sie stellte sich neben ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Tony? Wieso steckt in deiner Hosentasche da ein BH? Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?", fragte sie und grinste ihn an. Tony sah sie überrascht an und hustete kurz. „Nein...eigentlich nicht. Ich sag dir später, wieso da einer ist.", murmelte er verlegen. Abby allerdings konnte sich schon ganz genau denken, wie der BH dorthin gekommen war und vor allem, von wem er war.   
Es wurde also eine Leiche gefunden. Kate hatte damit gerechnet, doch genaues konnte man dazu nun auch noch nicht sagen. Im Moment war die Leiche noch ein John Doe und erst wenn sie wussten, wer er war, konnten sie sagen, ob diese Explosion ein Zufall gewesen war oder ob es Absicht gewesen war. Caitlin hatte schon viel erlebt, aber eine Bombe war meistens kein Zufall. Oft wurden Unschuldige getroffen und das war doch eindeutig das schlimmste dabei. Opfer und viele Menschen, die deswegen leiden mussten. Tony und sie hatten Glück gehabt. Hätten sie gezögert, dann würde der NCIS nun trauern. Aber daran wollte sie nun gar nicht mehr denken. Vermutlich würden sie schon in wenigen Stunden wissen, wer die Leiche war und dann, konnten sie weitersehen. Solange konnten sie nur Thesen aufstellen. „Wir haben das Hotel schon durchsucht und Wachposten um das Hotel aufgestellt. Im Moment wollen wir einfach sicher gehen, dass ihr nicht das Ziel wart.", erklärte Gibbs nun noch und Caitlin nickte. Das hörte sich sehr vernünftig an.

Zwei Stunden später, saßen Kate, Tony und Abby im Hotelzimmer. Gibbs und McGee waren gerade unterwegs, um etwas über die Leiche herauszufinden. Seit einigen Minuten, herrschte eine schon fast beunruhigende Stille im Zimmer. Die beiden Agents warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, die Bände sprachen. Tony hatte Kate gegenüber zwar nicht wirklich viel über seine Gefühle geredet, aber nach dieser Nacht, fühlte er sich mehr denn je zu ihr hingezogen und sie nun nicht im Arm halten zu können und zu küssen, schien wie die reinste Folter zu sein. Die einzige die etwas dagegen zu haben schien, war Abby. Eigentlich war das doch wirklich albern. Sie wusste doch, dass zwischen den beiden etwas passiert war und vor allem wusste sie, was Kate für Tony empfand. Nichts davon würde über ihre Lippen kommen, solange der andere es nicht wollte, aber dieses Schweigen kam ihr einfach nur bescheuert vor. „Leute! Bitte, dass ist doch wirklich bescheuert, was ihr hier abzieht. Ich bin nicht blind und sehe sehr wohl, dass ihr erst jede Menge Sex hattet – miteinander.", nach ihrem letzten Wort streckte sie den beiden die Zunge raus. Von der Hektik bei Gibbs Ankunft hatte sie nicht sehr viel mitbekommen, aber das Bett hatte sie gesehen und ein geschultes Auge erkannte so etwas einfach. „Ach und Tony, ich denke Kate hätte ihren BH gerne wieder...", fügte sie breit grinsend hinzu.

Kate lächelte ihre Freundin an und sah dann zu Tony. Von ihren Worten war sie nicht wirklich geschockt. Das war eben Abby. Sie war direkt und man konnte mit ihr reden. Deswegen hatte Caitlin sich ihr ja auch anvertraut und das würde sie auch immer tun. Abby war einfach ihre beste Freundin geworden und daran gab es nichts mehr, was man ändern müsste. Tony setzte sein bestes DiNozzo Grinsen auf und sah zu Kate. „Sie hat uns erwischt, Tony. Geben wir uns geschlagen und wo wir gerade bei meinem BH sind...Abby hat recht. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne wieder haben. Immerhin bin ich kein Souvenirshop!", sagte Kate und knuffte Tony sanft in die Seite. Dieser erhob sich grummelnd etwas und zog Kates schwarzen BH aus seiner Gesäßtasche. „Wirklich schade, Katie. Dann muss ich mir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eben etwas mitnehmen.", gab er von sich und drückte seiner Kollegin ihren BH in die Hand. Diese verschwand kurz im Bad und zog ihn sich an. Es war wirklich ärgerlich, dass sie ihre Sachen nicht hier hatten. Ihre Sachen im Moment waren nicht das wahre und im Moment musste sie wohl damit leben. Als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam, grinste Abby sie immer noch breit an. „Was hat Tony erzählt? Doch nichts unanständiges, hoffe ich?", wollte sie wissen und sah prüfend zu Tony. Dieser schüttelte abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe nichts derartiges gemacht.", versicherte er Kate.

Caitlin setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und seufzte dann. „Hat Gibbs eigentlich irgendetwas gesagt, dass wir im Zimmer bleiben müssten?", fragte Kate und sah die beiden an. Abby zuckte mit den Schultern und Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Eine wirkliche Antwort war das ja nicht, aber okay. „Gut, wollen wir uns dann etwas im Hotel umsehen? In die Lobby gehen und Frühstücken? Langsam habe ich Hunger. Explosionen haben das so an sich...", die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend und die drei verließen das Zimmer. Abby wollte den Aufzug nehmen, aber sie wurde von Kate und Tony aufgehalten, da diese ja gestern nicht gerade gute Erfahrungen mit Aufzügen gemacht hatten. Erst jetzt sah Kate Unterschiede zum anderen Hotel. Natürlich, dieses war bei weitem nicht so teuer und vornehm, aber das kümmerte Kate wenig. Die drei Angestellten des NCIS erreichten die Lobby und Kate glaubte, jemanden zu sehen, den sie gut kannte. „Carol?", rief sie in die Richtung und eine dunkelhaarige Frau drehte sich zu ihr um. Lachend umarmten die beiden sich und sahen die jeweils andere dann genau an. Kate hatte Carol bestimmt schon ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, war auf Carols Hochzeit gewesen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte die Agentin und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

Tony und Abby standen ein paar Meter von den beiden Frauen entfernt und sahen einfach nur zu. Keiner der beiden kannte Carol und sie wussten auch nicht, dass Kate diese sehr gut kannte, allerdings konnten sie es ahnen. „So gut es mir eben gehen kann. Ich bekomme kaum mehr Schlaf in der letzten Zeit. Die kleine Susann verlangt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.", sagte Carol und deutete auf den Kinderwagen. Sofort zierte ein Lächeln Kates Lippen und sie beugte sich über den Kinderwagen. Darin lag ein kleines Baby, dass etwa 3 Monate alt war. „Oooh du bist Mutter geworden. Das ist ja wirklich toll.", schwärmte Kate und drehte sich nun wieder zu Tony und Abby um. „Carol, dass sind Tony und Abby. Kollegen von mir. Tony, Abby, dass ist Carol, eine alte Freundin von mir.", stellte Caitlin die drei nun vor und daraufhin wurden Hände geschüttelt und 10 Minuten später saßen alle zusammen im Speisesaal. Kate hielt gerade die kleine Susann im Arm und kam aus dem schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus. „Oh Gott, Carol. Die ist wirklich total süß. Was dagegen wenn ich sie mitnehme?", fragte Kate im Scherz und strich dem kleinen Mädchen sachte über die Wange. Carol lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, John würde die kleine nicht aus der Hand geben und ich auch nicht. Aber vielleicht hast du ja bald selbst so eines?", meinte Carol und Kate hob überrascht den Kopf.

Als Carol diese Anspielung machte, verschluckte Tony sich auf der Stelle und kam aus dem Husten gar nicht mehr heraus. Puterrot sah er zu Kate und trank hastig etwas Wasser, um seine Kehle zu beruhigen. Was war das bitte? Carol hatte Tony ja mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber scheinbar hatte er sich sofort angesprochen gefühlt. Aber ein Baby war nicht geplant und auch nicht in Sicht. Irgendwann bestimmt. In der nahen Zukunft, aber Tony als Vater? Die beiden hatten in der letzten Nacht zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen, mehr aber auch nicht. Sicher, Kate liebte ihn und konnte sich das schon vorstellen, aber es sollte nicht zu schnell gehen. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann wieder zu Carol. „Oh nein. Ich denke eher nicht...in der nächsten Zeit werde ich bestimmt nicht schwanger. Es gibt da niemanden...", allerdings sagte sie den letzten Teil von ihrem Satz mit einem bestimmten Unterton. „Zumindest noch nichts, was eine Schwangerschaft nach sich ziehen würde.", Kate lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war...Ja, Kate wollte sogar sehr gerne schwanger werden, aber nicht um jeden Preis. Und Tony konnte sie auch auf einem anderen Weg schocken. Dazu musste sie nicht Schwanger werden. „Ein Kind wäre gerade auch nicht das wahre. Ich habe viel Arbeit...", erklärte sie und beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem kleinen Baby auf ihrem Arm.

Schon wieder eine Lüge. In letzter Zeit, passierte ihr das öfter. Für ein Baby würde Kate sogar ihre Arbeit aufgeben. Vermutlich würde sie es als Vollzeitmami nicht lange aushalten, aber ein Baby verdiente doch die volle Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Mutter. „Achso. Vielleicht findest du ja bald den richtigen und dann hast du auch so einen kleinen Wonneproppen.", meinte Carol und lächelte ihre Freundin an. Das Frühstück wurde hinter sich gebracht und Carol musste wieder los, um sich mit ihrem Mann zu treffen. Verträumt blickte Kate dem Kinderwagen hinterher und musste sich innerlich Selbst Ohrfeigen. Sie sehnte sich viel zu sehr danach, ein Kind zu bekommen. Caitlin war nicht unbedingt eines dieser Mädchen gewesen, die schon im frühen Teenageralter wussten, welche Namen ihre Kinder später einmal bekommen würden. Wirklich nicht. So war sie nicht gewesen, aber langsam änderte sich das. Kate war nun genau in dem Alter, indem das von einem erwartet wurde, aber deswegen sehnte sie sich nicht so sehr danach. Mutter zu werden, musste etwas wundervolles sein und Kate wollte das im Leben unbedingt noch kennen lernen. „Tony. Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht! Ich werde Morgen bestimmt nicht mit einem dicken Bauch aufwachen und dir freudestrahlend verkünden, dass du nun Vater wirst.", gab sie etwas genervt von sich und sah Gibbs auf sich zukommen.

Das erschien ihr im Moment wie ein Segen. Tonys Laune schien sich in den Keller verabschiedet zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte ihr Boss ja gute Nachrichten. „Schlechte Nachrichten.", verkündete dieser und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Tja, diese Hoffnung war auch hinweg. „Robert Conelli ist tot. Er ist unser John Doe und damit ist unser Hauptverdächtiger aus dem Spiel und wir stehen wieder vor dem Nichts.", teilte er seinem Team mit und Kate legte den Kopf schief. Das war schon ein Zufall. Nein, vermutlich war es alles andere als das gewesen. „Die haben ihn aus dem Weg geräumt. Er wusste etwas, was auch immer es war. Scheinbar hat er für die eine Gefahr dargestellt und deswegen liegt er nun in einer Leichenhalle.", gab Kate von sich und sah zu Gibbs.

„Genauso ist es. Und deswegen werden wir erstmal wieder zurück nach Washington fliegen – alle, auch ihr beide.", sagte Gibbs und deutete dabei auf Tony und Kate. Bei diesen Worten verging den beiden die Laune gewaltig. Beide dachten dasselbe, sie hatten die Zeit hier doch noch genießen wollen und nun sollte das schon vorbei sein? Bisher hatten sie Paris gar nicht richtig auskosten können, bis auf ihr Date gestern, welches auch sehr schön gewesen war, nur hatte der Abend ja eine sehr unschöne Wendung gehabt. In Washington würde das alles sehr schwierig werden. Was, wenn nun gar nichts mehr passieren würde und wenn durch die Rückreise alles im Keim erstickt wurde? Kate hatte davor sehr viel Angst. Sie liebte Tony und hatte nun sogar mit ihm geschlafen! Das konnte doch nicht umsonst sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf Tony, der mindestens genauso enttäuscht aussah. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch noch eine Chance? „Aber...ist das nicht sehr unlogisch? Der Anschlag hat doch nicht uns gegolten, Gibbs!", redete Kate nun und Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein aber! Ihr kommt wieder mit, ach und DiNozzo...die Kosten für euer exklusives Abendmahl, wirst du noch bezahlen. Die Rechnung liegt vermutlich schon in deinem Briefkasten.", teilte Jethro Tony mit und dieser fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ähh okay, Boss.", erwiderte er darauf und war sonst still. Nicht, dass er nun noch zu viel verraten würde!

Damit war es offiziell. Das NCIS Team musste Paris ade sagen und jeder musste sein Leben in Washington wieder aufnehmen, aber eigentlich war es ja nichts Tragisches. Keiner von ihnen hatte hier gewohnt, oder war sehr lange hier gewesen. Kate würde Paris bestimmt nie vergessen. Was sie in dieser Stadt erlebt hatte...Okay, sie hatte schon daran geglaubt, dass ein Fluch auf der Stadt liegen musste, aber das war ja nun eigentlich aus der Welt. Einen Fluch gab es nicht und dafür konnte sie sich nun immer an die Nacht mit Tony erinnern. Die wirklich toll gewesen war. Vielleicht würden zu Hause ja solche Nächte folgen, doch hier wollte Kate vorsichtig sein. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten die beiden sowieso auf der Arbeit und da war es eben sehr schwierig. Sie konnten nicht zeigen, was los war. Im Moment war ja sowieso noch nichts sicher. Gibbs hatte das Hotelzimmer inzwischen verlassen und Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, dass war's dann.", sagte sie leise und blickte zu Tony. Auch Abby hatte das Zimmer verlassen und die beiden waren allein. Dieser Satz, Kates letzter, hatte sich irgendwie sehr negativ angehört. „Das war's dann? Mit Paris ja...aber andere Dinge finden bestimmt kein Ende, na ja, falls du willst und das alles nicht an Paris gelegen hat...", sprach Tony und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Zu Ende würde hier nichts sein...

„Wir sollten uns nur nicht von Gibbs erwischen lassen. Das vorhin war schon ziemlich knapp. Ich schätze, er würde erst dir und dann mir den Kopf abreißen, oder nur dir...wer weiß das schon.", gab Caitlin grinsend von sich und küsste Tony sanft auf den Mund. Zufrieden legte Tony seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie wieder enger an sich. Ja, sie mussten dann eben vorsichtig sein, doch das würden sie schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Während der Arbeit mussten sie sich nur beherrschen oder einfach gut verstecken, wenn sie es wieder einmal nicht lassen konnten, aber diese Angewohnheiten mussten sie erst noch herausfinden. Kate würde während der Arbeit bestimmt zurückhaltender sein und versuchen das zu unterlassen. Möglicherweise würde sie ihn hier aber auch überraschen. Als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörten, fuhren beide sofort auseinander und versuchten vollkommen normal zu wirken. Tim McGee erschien in der Türe und sah die beiden verwirrt an. „ah...Gibbs sagt, dass ihr kommen sollt. Er will keine Zeit verschwenden...", stammelte er und blickte die beiden an. Tony seufzte und nickte. „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg, Bambino...", ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ McGee das Zimmer wieder und schon lagen die beiden Agents sich wieder in den Armen. Beherrschung war aber auch etwas sehr schweres...

Tonys Lippen fuhren sanft über die seiner Partnerin und seine Hände gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft. Caitlins Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und schwerfällig löste sie sich dann von DiNozzo. Schwer atmend sah sie den Italiener an und stoppte ihn, als er sie wieder küssen wollte. „Tony! Nicht! Wir sollten schon mal damit anfangen, vorsichtig zu sein. Gibbs ist in diesem Hotel und du weißt doch, wie er manchmal sein kann! Auf einmal steht er in der Türe und sieht uns wie wir-",

„Wie ihr was macht?", wollte eine Stimme wissen und diese gehörte eindeutig Jethro Gibbs. Die beiden Agents sahen zu ihrem Boss und Kate lief auf der Stelle rot an. Oh, dass war doch klar! Wenn man so etwas sagte, dann stand er in der Türe! „ähm...nicht das tun, was wir sollen? Im Moment sind wir ja noch immer hier und das ist ja nicht dass, was du wolltest! Das meinten wir damit...genau.", gab Tony etwas unsicher von sich und Kate nickte zustimmend. Oh wenn sie das in Washington genauso machen würden, dann wusste Gibbs das mit ihnen, bevor sie den Flieger überhaupt verlassen hatten. „Also, nun kommt endlich. Oder wollt ihr, dass ich euch feuere?", mit seinem geliebten Kaffee in der Hand, ging Gibbs wieder und die beiden Agents folgten ihm sofort.

Wenige Stunden später, saß das Team um Gibbs im Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg nach Washington. Tony und Kate warfen sich die ganze Zeit deutliche Blicke zu. Das Problem hierbei war nur, das Tony heute nicht neben ihr saß, sondern neben Gibbs und das auch noch einige Plätze entfernt. Kate sehnte sich schon jetzt nach der Zeit in Paris. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne und neben ihr legte Abby ihr auf einmal die Hand auf ihre. „Kate...Gibbs ist weit weg und wir können reden. Also, ich will nun alles hören.", gab die Forensikerin grinsend von sich und Caitlin lächelte. Abby war aber auch gar nicht neugierig!

„Abby, ich weiß nicht. Gibbs hat sehr gute Ohren. Und es wäre nicht besonders klug, wenn er das auf diesem Weg erfährt.",

„Quatsch! So gut hört er nun auch wieder nicht. Also rück schon mit der Sprache raus! Was habt ihr so getrieben? Du und Tony. Und da ist doch eindeutig etwas, oder glaubst du, dass ich das nicht sehe?",

„Ich streite nichts ab, Abby. Wir sind in allen Anklagepunkten schuldig! Sehr schuldig sogar...du willst doch nicht die ganzen Einzelheiten wissen? Im Gegensatz zu Tony, prahle ich mit so etwas nicht.",

„Oh nein! Die will ich auch gar nicht hören. Ich kann sie mir ja sehr gut denken. Also, du und Tony, ja?", Abby sah Kate an und legte den Kopf dabei schief.

„Ja, Tony und ich...unfassbar. Ich weiß. Er hat aber immer noch keine Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen und ich habe auch nicht vor, es ihm so schnell zu sagen. Damit würde ich ihn nur verschrecken. Nun wollen wir sehen, was sich so entwickeln wird...",

„So unfassbar ist das gar nicht. Und Tony muss wirklich dumm sein, wenn er nun nicht nach dir verrückt sein würde. Ich denke sogar unser Tony wird sich irgendwann verlieben – so richtig meine ich und Kate, ich denke du bist die glückliche. Sieh dir doch nur mal an, wie er zu dir sieht! Wie ein verliebter kleiner Schuljunge.", dabei kicherte Abby und hob ihre Hand, um Tony zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn sehr genau sah.


	12. Chapter 12: Verliebt in Washington?

12. Kapitel – Verliebt in Washington?

Nun waren sie wieder in Washington. Vor wenigen Stunden war das NCIS Team in ihrer Heimatstadt angekommen und danach war nichts Besonderes mehr vorgefallen. Caitlin war nach einem kurzen Besuch im NCIS Hauptquartier sofort nach Hause gefahren. Ihr aktueller Fall war nicht langweilig, nur kamen sie auch nicht weiter. Und genau das, war das Problem hier. Paris war eine tolle Stadt und am Schluss hatte Kate den Aufenthalt dort wirklich noch genossen. Schade war, dass sie nun nicht mehr dort waren. Seufzend stand Kate in ihrem Wohnzimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster. Tony hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich treffen sollten, aber Kate hatte Nein gesagt. Wieso eigentlich? Lag es daran, dass sie nun wieder in Washington waren? An sich war die Idee ja toll gewesen und Gibbs konnte sie bestimmt nicht erwischen. Vielleicht wollte Kate auch einfach etwas Zeit haben, um nachzudenken. Über alles...Tony und sich und wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Sicher, sie würden sich treffen und sehen wie es laufen würde, aber langsam bekam Caitlin doch ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es konnte so viel schief gehen...und nun waren sie nicht mehr in Paris, sondern zu Hause und hier würde einiges anders werden. Sehr viel sogar.

Kate drehte sich um und sah sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. Hier waren immer noch einige Sachen von Mark. Wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, dann wurde ihr ganz anders. Sie hatte sich wochenlang mit ihm getroffen und nie war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sie nur belogen hatte! Mark hatte eine Frau, vielleicht sogar Kinder? Er hatte eine Familie und dann tat er ihnen so etwas an? Dies verstand Kate einfach nicht. Wieso konnten Männer nicht mit dem zufrieden sein, was sie hatten? Gut, es gab genug Frauen, die ihre Männer betrügen, aber im Moment war ihre Lage einfach anders. Caitlin hatte Mark wirklich gemocht und wenn da nicht die Gefühle für Tony gewesen wären, dann hätte sie sich vermutlich auch in ihn verliebt, doch in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Schwerfällig bewegte sie sich von der Stelle, wo sie stand und sammelte Marks Sachen zusammen. Diese landeten alle auf einem Haufen, in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Entschlossen, ihn zu vergessen holte Kate eine Kiste und warf die Sachen hinein. Jede Frau hatte so etwas. Eine Kiste mit Erinnerungsstücken an frühere Freunde. Diese hier war jedoch etwas anderes. Kate wollte sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Ob Erinnerungsstücke von Mark in ihrer Ex-Freunde-Kiste landen würden, wusste sie noch nicht. Vermutlich sollte dies so sein, immerhin war er lange Zeit ein Teil von ihrem Leben gewesen – auch wenn er keine guten Absichten hatte, oder? Das sollte man doch annehmen, wenn ein Mann seine Frau betrog.

Viele beteuerten ihren Freundinnen zwar, dass sie diese liebten und dass die Scheidung von der Frau in wenigen Wochen durch sein würde, aber mindestens genauso viele meinten es keine Sekunde lang ernst. Kate wollte eigentlich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Mark war Geschichte...für sie war seit dem Zeitpunkt des Telefonates Schluss. Genau da, hatte sie erfahren, dass Mark ein Schwein war und seiner Frau viel zumutete. Der Gedanke, dass sie seine Geliebte gewesen war, war einfach schrecklich. Voller Wut trat Kate mit dem rechten Bein gegen die Kiste und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Der Scheißkerl war es doch gar nicht Wert. Dank Tony hatte sie in Paris nicht viel Zeit gehabt, um sich damit auseinander zusetzen, aber irgendwann würde sie es ja doch machen müssen und lieber jetzt, als in einigen Wochen. Zwischen Tony und ihr sollte nichts mehr stehen. Und schon gar nicht, jemand wie Mark. Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck verstaute sie die Kiste in einem Schrank im Flur und ging in die Küche. Hoffentlich hatte sie im Kühlschrank noch etwas, was man auch essen konnte. Und dann kam ihr der nächste, erschreckende Gedanke. Mark hatte noch einen Wohnungsschlüssel! Als ihr das klar wurde, krachte die Milchflasche auf den Boden und Kate sprang überrascht nach hinten.

„Verdammt!", schrie Caitlin und suchte unter der Spüle nach einem Putzlappen. Sie kniete sich neben die Sauerei und wischte diese weg. Das war doch wirklich...dumm gewesen! Kate warf den Lappen neben sich auf den Boden und sah stur nach vorne. Auf einmal erschien ihr alles so...verwirrend. Das Mark noch einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung hatte, war alles andere als toll. Er war zwar kein Verbrecher, Mörder oder Vergewaltiger und trotzdem, diese Erkenntnis schockierte die Agentin im Moment einfach nur. Er konnte damit ja jederzeit in die Wohnung gehen und genau das, war das erschreckende. Also musste sie den Schlüssel irgendwie wieder bekommen. Oh Gott...fluchend stand Kate auf und sah auf die Visitenkarte, die am Kühlschrank hing. Marks Visitenkarte...mit seiner Privatnummer und Handynummer. Seine Privatnummer hatte sie nie angerufen. Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Ob das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war? Bestimmt nicht. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie ihr Telefon und wählte die Privatnummer von Mark. Nun würde sie es ja sehen. Am Telefon meldete sich eine leise piepsige Stimme. Eindeutig die, eines kleinen Kindes. Kinder hatte er also tatsächlich. Wütend legte sie auf und donnerte das Telefon auf den Tisch.

Eine Stunde später hatte Caitlin geduscht und sich in einen warmen flauschigen Pyjama geworden. Der war alles andere als sexy und sofort musste sie an Tony denken. Sie grinste vor sich und setzte sich auf die Couch. An dem Tag, als sie nach Paris geflogen waren, war er einfach Morgens vorbeigekommen und hatte sie genau in so einem gesehen. Kate griff nach einer Decke und kuschelte sich in diese. Einige Minuten lang zappte sie durch das Fernsehprogramm, aber es lief nichts im Fernsehen, was Caitlin wirklich sehen wollte. Sie sprang auf und ging in die Küche. Mit dem Telefon kam sie wieder zurück, kuschelte sich in die Decke, stellte den Fernseher auf lautlos und wählte dann eine bestimmte Nummer. Tonys Nummer, um genau zu sein. Eine Minute lang ließ sie es klingeln und gerade als Kate auflegen wollte, meldete sich Tony doch noch am Apparat. Er hörte sich sehr verschlafen an und Kate würde sich nicht wundern, wenn er vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. „Hast du schon geschlafen, Tony?", fragte Kate und grinste nur so vor sich hin.

Als DiNozzo die Stimme seiner Kollegin erkannte, war er auf der Stelle hellwach. Wie vom Blitz getroffen setzte er sich auf und sah zu seinem Fernseher. Dort lief gerade der Abspann von einem Film, den er gerade sah. Doch Kates Stimme war viel angenehmer als die Musik, die dort zu hören war. „Nein, ich bin noch hellwach. Rufst du aus einem bestimmten Grund an, Katie? Sehnsucht? Stehst du etwa vor meiner Tür oder so? In einem Hauch von nichts?", fragte er und sofort huschte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch so typisch für ihn. Vor allem dieser Gedanke, mit dem Hauch von einem Nichts. „DiNozzo! Nein, ich habe keine Sehnsucht. Mir war nur langweilig und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich nun machen sollte. Oh und vor deiner Tür stehe ich auch nicht. Außerdem sollst du mich doch nicht anlügen, Tony. Du hast gerade geschlafen. Gib es doch einfach zu. Langsam aber sicher wirst du alt.", meinte Kate und machte es sich auf ihrer Couch bequem.

„Du kannst einfach zugeben, dass du dich nach mir gesehnt hast und meine Stimme ist besser als gar nichts von mir. Kate, gegen deine Langeweile könnte ich auf der Stelle etwas unternehmen, wenn du hier wärst.", Kate verstand diese Anspielung natürlich und dabei erinnerte sie sich sofort an Paris. Die Zeit war schön gewesen. Sehr schön sogar und mit Tony zu schlafen war auch toll gewesen, aber in Washington mussten sie vorsichtiger sein. „Okay, aber nur weil du es bist...eingeschlafen bin ich, aber alt werde ich bestimmt nicht.", gab er von sich und Kate schien da wirklich einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.

„Mh so verlockend das auch klingt, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Wir sind nicht mehr in Paris...ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich es gar nicht mehr in Betracht ziehe, aber wir sind wieder in Washington und Gibbs riecht so etwas ziemlich schnell. Da werde ich mir die Zeit anders vertreiben müssen.", sagte Caitlin und lachte auf, als Tony seine etwas eingeschnappte Antwort wegen dem Altwerden gab. Vermutlich war es besser, wenn sie dazu nun nichts mehr sagen würde. Nicht, dass Tony noch sauer werden würde.

„Du willst dir die Zeit also anders vertreiben, Katie? Wie wär's mit Telefonsex?", schlug Tony vor und sein Grinsen war gerade um einiges breiter geworden. Er konnte hören, wie Kate entsetzt die Luft ausstieß und vermutlich ein Stoßgebot zum Himmel losschickte. Tony gefiel die Idee, aber er wusste sehr gut, dass Kate so etwas nicht machen würde. Sie war anständig und das respektierte er auch. Musste er auch, wenn er Kate nicht verkraulen wollte. Seine Gefühle für Caitlin waren in den letzten Monaten stark gewachsen und inzwischen sogar noch mehr. Die Zeit in Paris war eine der besten gewesen, die er jemals erlebt hatte und das schon allein wegen Kate.

„DiNozzo! Um Himmels Willen, nein! Wie kannst du auch nur so etwas denken? Nein!", gab sie vollkommen entsetzt von sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Tony wusste doch sehr gut, dass sie das nicht machen würde, oder hatte er sich etwas anderes erhofft, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Das konnte nicht einmal Tony annehmen. „Wir werden bestimmt keinen Telefonsex haben, Tony. Und wenn du vor mir auf dem Boden rumrutscht und mich anflehst, das kannst du vergessen.", versicherte sie DiNozzo und dieser seufzte enttäuscht. Telefonsex...also wirklich. Was hatte sie von Tony auch erwartet? Das er auf einmal enthaltsam war und ihr von seiner unsterblichen Liebe zu ihr erzählen würde?

„Wirklich schade, dass wäre bestimmt sehr toll geworden.", sagte er und wartete einige Sekunden ab und schon kam er mit der nächsten Frage. „Kate, was hast du im Moment an?",

Kate dachte sich bei dieser Frage nicht sofort etwas Schlimmes. „Was? Ich habe meinen Lieblingspyjama an. Flanell mit kleinen Welpen...darauf.", dass letzte Wort kam zögernd heraus und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, was diese Frage zu bedeuten hatte. „Oh DiNozzo! Du bist doch wirklich...ein Schwein! Das bist du! Habe ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich keinen Telefonsex mit dir haben werde?",

Tony hatte es sich breit grinsend auf seiner Couch bequem gemacht und hörte zu, wie Kate ihm sagte, was sie im Moment anhatte. Dies konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen. Immerhin hatte er sie erst vor wenigen Tagen in so einem gesehen und der hatte ihr wirklich gut gestanden. Besonders sexy oder aufregend war der Pyjama nicht gerade gewesen, aber Kate konnte sich so etwas erlauben. Sie hatte darin einfach zauberhaft ausgesehen und das tat sie nun bestimmt auch. „Kate, ich würde nun wirklich gerne bei dir sein und damit meine ich nun nicht, dass ich Sex will. Ich würde dich einfach gerne im Arm halten und über deine Haare streicheln...", sagte Tony und meinte das auch vollkommen ernst.

Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, die Kate liebte. Tony konnte wirklich toll sein, wenn er es wollte, dann war er wirklich ein unglaublich toller Typ und schon allein deswegen liebte sie ihn. Lächelnd zog sie ihre Decke etwas enger um ihren Körper und schloss die Augen. Ja, sie würde nun auch gerne in Tonys Armen liegen und die Zeit mit ihm einfach genießen. „Das würde ich auch sehr gerne machen, Tony. Sehr gerne sogar...", meinte Kate und seufzte. Es könnte doch alles so einfach sein. Aber Caitlin wollte nun einfach vorsichtiger sein. Gibbs würde ihnen nicht nachspionieren oder das hinterfragen. Nicht, solange es keinen Grund dafür gab. „Kate, du könntest genau das nun haben, wenn du vorhin nicht Nein gesagt hättest. Ich würde sogar so frei sein und nun noch zu dir kommen.", gab Tony grinsend von sich.

„Auch diesmal sage ich nein, Tony. Du wirst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen.", antwortete Kate und gähnte. Sie wusste nicht genau wie spät es war, aber der Flug und die letzten Tage hatten sie einfach sehr geschafft und nun merkte sie dies auch. „Wir sehen uns Morgen. Ich werde nun auflegen. Schlaf schön. Gute Nacht, Tony.", nachdem auch Tony Kate eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, legte Caitlin auf und kuschelte sich müde auf ihre Couch. Eigentlich sollte sie ja nun aufstehen und in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen. Immerhin stand dort ein sehr bequemes Bett, aber im Moment wollte sie einfach nur schlafen und nur wenige Sekunden später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht, wachte die Agentin auf und erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Dies war etwas, was ihr eigentlich nie passierte. Kate sah auch nicht unbedingt jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht eine DVD oder hing nur vor dem Fernseher. Die letzten Tage hatten sie einfach geschlaucht. Die junge Frau gähnte und streckte sich. Es war kurz nach 3 Uhr morgens…Caitlin stand auf und blieb am Fenster stehen. Es war dunkel und die Straße wurde nur von wenigen Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. Das alles wirkte schon etwas unheimlich. Etwa eine Minute lang sah sie auf die halbdunkle Straße und ging dann endlich in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich in ihr Bett zu kuscheln. Doch heute war es so, als würde etwas fehlen. Mark? Nein, nicht Mark…Tony. Neben ihm zu schlafen war schön gewesen. Viel schöner, als Mark neben sich zu wissen. Nach einigen Minuten schlief sie dann aber wieder ein.

Wenige Stunden später war die Nacht für Kate aber auch schon wieder vorbei – zumindest fast. Geweckt wurde sie nicht von ihrem Wecker, sondern vom einem anderen Geräusch, das aus ihrer Wohnung kam. Müde drehte Kate sich im Bett herum und sah auf ihren Wecker. Sie musste erst in wenigen Minuten aufstehen und dann hörte sie es wieder. Schritte und wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde war die Agentin hellwach und sprang aus ihrem Bett. Mit einem zielsicheren Griff fasste sie unter ihr Kopfkissen und zog ihre Waffe hervor. Sie entsicherte diese und ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Türe. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese und ging um die Ecke, die Waffe immer schussbereit in ihren Händen. Als sie rechts neben sich eine Bewegung vernahm, drehte sie sich dort hin und deutete mit der Waffe in die Richtung. Aber nur wenige Sekunden später stieß sie erbost die Luft aus. „Mark!", fauchte Caitlin und ließ ihre Waffe sinken. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Was wollte er hier? Oh Gott, damit war der Tag gelaufen. „Was willst du hier?", fragte Caitlin genervt und seufzte.

Als Mark die Waffe sah, ließ er vor lauter Schreck alles fallen, was er gerade in den Händen gehalten hatte. Einen Moment lang, sah er Kate so an, als glaubte er, dass sie nun den Verstand verloren hatte. Der Anwalt hatte ja schon so einiges erlebt, aber noch nie wurde mit einer Waffe auf ihn gezielt. Auch wenn seine „Freundin" diese nun gesenkt hatte, so war ihm dabei nicht wirklich wohl. Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Also hatte seine Frau wirklich mit Kate gesprochen. Verdammt…"Kate, Schatz…hör mir doch zu. Kannst du dieses Ding nicht weglegen?", fragte er vorsichtig und zeigte mit einer Hand auf die Waffe, die Kate in ihrer hielt.

„NEIN! Ich lege diese bestimmt nicht weg. Und solltest du mich noch einmal Schatz nennen, dann schieß ich dir deine Weichteile weg, mein guter. Also, was willst du hier? Du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist…", Kate ging auf ihn zu und beim Anblick der Waffe, die Kate natürlich nicht weggelegt hatte, wurde Mark um einiges blasser. Die Agentin bückte sich und hob den Schlüssel vom Boden auf. „Das ist meiner. Du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen, Mark.", teilte Kate ihm mit und legte den Schlüssel auf die Kommode.

Die letzte Drohung schien Mark sehr ernst genommen zu haben, aber das würde jeder Mann ernst nehmen. Sobald es um diese Region ging, wurden sie wieder zu Kleinkindern, die nach ihrer Mami schrieen. Zumindest dann, wenn jemand etwas gegen sie sagte. „Du hättest dir den Weg sparen können. Das mit uns ist vorbei. Du hast mich angelogen, betrogen hast du mich! Ich vermute mal, deine Frau war nicht sehr begeistert als sie an dein Handy ging? Sie hat bestimmt sofort gewusst, was für ein Schwein du bist.", meinte Kate und sah ihren Ex wütend an.

„Kate…es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Wirklich nicht!", meinte Mark.  
„Ach nein? Ist es nicht? Du bist also nicht verheiratet und Kinder hast du auch nicht, ja? Ist es das, was du damit sagen willst?",  
„Ich…nein, ich meine ja. Gott, Kate. Ich bin verheiratet das stimmt und wir haben zwei Kinder, aber wir sind schon lange getrennt und die Scheidung steht schon vor der Tür.",  
In diesem Moment wollte Kate wirklich lachen. Das schien die Standardantwort von verheirateten Männern zu sein. Bisher hatte sie das noch nicht erlebt, aber das war doch immer so. „Hör doch auf…du solltest mich wirklich nicht anlügen. Immerhin bin ich diejenige von uns, die eine Waffe in der Hand hat, Mark.",  
„Kate, ich liebe dich! Meine Frau ist mir egal. Diese Ehe ist schon seit Jahren vorbei und wir sind bisher nur wegen der Kinder zusammen geblieben, aber dann habe ich dich kennen gelernt…", gab Mark von sich und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich liebe dich, das musst du mir einfach glauben.",

Aber Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie sah das gar nicht ein. Das sagte er jetzt, aber woher sollte sie wissen, ob es die Wahrheit war? Zudem hatte sie das Vertrauen in ihn total verloren, egal was er nun sagte, dass würde nichts mehr helfen. Zum anderen war da nun Tony. Die wunderbare Zeit in Paris und die Nacht, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Bei Mark hatte sie sich nie so gut gefühlt. Er hatte verloren und Tony war der Sieger. „Mark…selbst wenn das die Wahrheit sein sollte, dass mit uns wird nichts mehr. Du hast mich angelogen, von Anfang an. Das größere Problem ist aber, dass ich dich einfach nicht liebe…", sprach Kate und zum ersten Mal sagte sie dem Anwalt die Wahrheit, was diese Sache anging.

Als Caitlin dies sagte, starrte Mark sie eine Minute lang vollkommen überrascht an. Zwar hatten sie bisher nie von Liebe gesprochen, aber für ihn war es wie Liebe gewesen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm doch wohl gefühlt und ihre Zeit gerne mit ihm verbracht. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", fragte er sie und senkte seine Stimme dabei.

„Doch, das meine ich vollkommen ernst. Ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde mich so schnell auch nicht in dich verlieben…da besteht keine Chance. Ich hatte dich gerne und hatte auch noch die ganze Zeit Schuldgefühle, aber die muss ich nun ja nicht mehr haben. Du bist nicht besser…geh wieder zu deiner Frau, Mark.",

Das schien wirklich ihr ernst zu sein. Mark ließ seine Schultern fallen und horchte dann auf. Schuldgefühle? Das verstand er nun nicht unbedingt. Verwirrt sah er Kate an und legte den Kopf schief. Ihn hatte sie nicht geliebt und deswegen Schuldgefühle gehabt? Oder war es eher so, dass es einen anderen gab? Was sollte sie damit auch sonst gemeint haben? Mark fiel nichts anderes ein. „Du hast die ganze Zeit einen anderen geliebt? Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du versuchst mich jetzt doch nur zu verletzten!", versuchte Mark die Situation zu deuten, aber er glaubte selbst nicht daran, dass es etwas zu retten gab.

„Nein! Ich habe dich nie geliebt, aber dafür einen anderen…du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen! Das mit uns ist vorbei und ich will dich nie wieder sehen.", mitsamt ihrer Waffe ging Caitlin zu ihrem Schrank und nahm die Kiste, in der Marks Sachen waren. Entschlossen schritt sie auf das Fenster zu, öffnete es und kippte die Sachen aus dem Fenster. „Wenn du die Wohnung nicht auch auf diesem Weg verlassen willst, dann solltest du nun gehen.", bemerkte Kate und warf die leere Kiste auf den Boden. Die Agentin ging zu ihrer Haustüre und öffnete sie. Mit einer Hand hielt sie immer noch die Waffe, mit der anderen deutete sie hinaus. „Verschwinde…", Mark ging auf die Türe zu, blieb aber vor ihr stehen. „Ich soll also wirklich gehen?", fragte er und hoffte, dass sie ihn aufhalten würde. In diesem Moment sah er an ihren Hals einen Knutschfleck – und dieser war definitiv nicht von ihm.

„Allerdings…und zwar sofort!", blaffte Kate und sah seinen Blick. Ihr war aber nicht klar, dass sie an ihrem Hals tatsächlich einen Knutschfleck hatte. „Okay. Du scheinst mich ja eh schnell vergessen zu haben – hast du etwa mit deinem Kollegen…", hier fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte diesen DiNozzo die ganze Zeit geliebt, war aber mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Mit ihm war sie in Paris gewesen und scheinbar war es zu mehr gekommen. „Oh na toll…ich bin schon weg. Nimm doch endlich dieses Dumme Ding weg!", schrie er noch und verließ endlich Kates Wohnung. Hinter ihm schlug die Agentin die Türe zu und seufzte dann. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte die Waffe wieder unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sicher war sicher…nun musste sie sich aber beeilen. Wegen Mark war sie einige Minuten zu spät dran.

20 Minuten später hatte Kate es doch noch geschafft. Sie war rechtzeitig fertig geworden und losgefahren. Pünktlich, stieg sie in den Aufzug und gerade als die Türen zugehen wollte, rannte noch jemand in den Aufzug. Dieser jemand war…Tony! Und er war pünktlich. Unfassbar, aber wahr. „Tony! Hast du Fieber? Oder wieso bist du heute pünktlich?", fragte seine Kollegin und sah DiNozzo grinsend an.

„Fieber? Nein, Katie. Fieber habe ich nicht. Nur Sehnsucht…nach dir.", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich um ihr nur Sekunden später, einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Kate wehrte sich nicht. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hals und legten sich um diesen. Während sie sich küssten, suchte Tonys eine Hand nach einem Knopf im Aufzug. Zwischen zwei Stockwerken drückte er diesen und der Aufzug kam zum stehen. Caitlin löste sich erschrocken von ihm, sah dann aber, dass Tony das verursacht hatte. Dieser sah sie gerade mit einem sehr anzüglichen Grinsen an. „Tony! Nein…sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist dasselbe wie mit dem Telefonsex. Vergiss es mal schön. Ich bin anständig!", sagte Kate und nickte.

Tony sah Kate immer noch hoffnungsvoll an. „Anständig? Katie…die letzten Tage waren wir alles andere als anständig und du warst auch sehr unanständig. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran? Muss ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen?", hauchte Tony und fing an ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Caitlin seufzte und schloss die Augen. Nein…nein. Sie würde bestimmt nicht so tief sinken und in einem Aufzug Sex haben, nur weil Mr. DiNozzo nicht warten konnte! Etwa eine Minute lang ließ sie Tony machen und genoss die Berührung seiner Lippen, aber dann musste sie sich selbst ermahnen. So weit würde es nicht kommen. „Nein…Tony. Du musst nichts auffrischen, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht in einem Aufzug mit dir Schlafen. Ton…mmmh", das y wurde von Tonys Kuss unterdrückt und Kate seufzte innerlich.

Tonys Kuss war gierig und voller Sehnsucht. Wie Kate dies vermisst hatte. Gestern Nacht hätte sie ihn gerne neben sich gehabt, aber ein Teil sagte ihr einfach, dass es noch nicht richtig war und dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten. Andererseits…was sollte schon passieren? Gibbs würde sie wohl kaum erschießen? Oder vielleicht in Kaffee ertränken? Sehr schwerfällig drückte sie Tony einige Zentimeter von sich weg und musste erst einmal Luft holen. „Nein!", wiederholte sie sich und drückte den Schalter wieder in die andere Richtung. Der Aufzug setzte seinen Weg fort und Kate ordnete ihre Kleidung noch einmal. Sicher war sicher, vor allem, wenn Tony gerade versucht hatte, sie zu verführen. Und es war ihm ja auch fast gelungen. DiNozzo grinste Caitlin an und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Schade…wirklich schade, Katie.", kurz nach diesen Worten öffneten sich die Türen und Kate schritt zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und sah zu Gibbs und McGee. „Morgen.", sagte sie freundlich. Während Tim dies erwiderte, grummelte Gibbs nur irgendetwas und trank seinen Kaffeebecher leer. Dieser landete im Abfalleimer und auf einmal sah Jethro vollkommen überrascht zu Tony. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Uhr und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „DiNozzo! Du bist pünktlich.", stellte der Agent fest und ging auf Tony zu.

Dieser duckte sich etwas und sah seinen Boss an. „Ja, bin ich. Bekomm ich dafür etwa auch Schläge?", fragte Tony und stellte seine Tasche neben dem Schreibtisch ab. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und strich seinem Agent über den Hinterkopf. „Nein, aber du solltest es dir gut merken. Morgen wirst du bestimmt wieder zu spät dran sein und dann…", Gibbs verpasste Tony einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und dieser seufzte auf. Kate und McGee grinsten vor sich hin und Kate fing an zu lachen. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Kate!", fügte Gibbs hinzu und verschwand nun. Als er außer Sichtweite war, sah Tony zu Kate und grinste. „Das tu ich schon, Boss…das tue ich schon.", der Anzügliche Unterton war dabei nicht zu überhören. Aber vermutlich verstand nur Kate wirklich, wie er dies meinte…

Für die nächsten paar Stunden hatten die Agents nur Papierkram zu erledigen. Vor allem wegen der Sache in Paris und das bedeutete vor allem für Kate und Tony jede Menge Schreibtischarbeit. Während Kate ihre fast fertig hatte, spielte Tony wieder irgendein Spiel auf seinem Computer. Caitlin sah ihm an, dass er nicht arbeitete. Die beiden arbeiteten nun schon so lange zusammen, dass sie es praktisch an seiner Haltung sehen konnte. Allerdings hatte Tony auch immer ein Ass in seinem Ärmel. Bei dem Papierkram konnte die Profilerin sich das aber nicht vorstellen. Entweder, er machte seine Arbeit, oder eben nicht. So einfach war das in dieser Hinsicht. „Willst du langsam nicht mal etwas machen? Gibbs wird dir sonst auf jeden Fall den Kopf abreißen.", meinte Kate und sah zu Tony hinüber.

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich? Aber ich wüsste, was ich nun gerne machen würde. Mit dir...das beinhaltet Schlagsahne, Erdbeeren und Schokoladensoße.", rief Tony hinüber und Caitlin errötete auf der Stelle. Timothy McGee spitzte die Ohren und sah verwundert zu seinen Kollegen, aber es war besser, wenn er nicht nachfragte, was dieses Spiel schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte. So viel hatte der Agent in der Zeit hier gelernt. Lieber weniger Fragen und selbst handeln und wenn es um die beiden ging, sich einfach still verhalten und so tun, als sei man gar nicht anwesend. „DiNozzo!", fauchte Kate und warf einen Bleistift in seine Richtung. Dieser traf aber nur den Boden neben Tony und dieser grinste sie an. „Was? Würdest du das nun auch gerne machen? Wir könnten uns den Nachmittag freinehmen und-", aber hier wurde er unterbrochen.

„Und was machen, DiNozzo?", fragte Gibbs und sah DiNozzo abwartend an. Dieser war scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und sah Tony nun ‚etwas' verärgert an.

„äh...", er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und grinste Gibbs an. „Einen neuen BH für Kate kaufen? Ihrer hat eindeutig die falsche Passform. Das sehe ich schon von hier..", meinte er und fing sich dafür wieder eine Kopfnuss ein. Seufzend rieb er sich den Hinterkopf und blickte dann zu Kate. Diese sah ihn nun ebenfalls verärgert an und wahrscheinlich würde es heute Nachmittag nicht zu dem kleinen Spiel mit den Leckereien kommen.

„Ducky will uns unten in der Pathologie sehen. Er hat die Autopsie an der Leiche beendet. Worauf wartet ihr noch? Soll ich euch erst eine Einladungskarte schicken?", blaffte Gibbs und war mit seinem neuen Kaffeebecher auch schon auf den Weg in den Aufzug. Die anderen sprangen auf und schafften es gerade noch in den Aufzug, bevor dieser seine Türen schloss.


	13. Chapter 13: Ein weiterer Schritt

13. Kapitel – Ein weiterer Schritt

Das Team um Gibbs traf in der Pathologie ein und dort entdeckten sie Ducky sofort. Als Kate bemerkte, dass dieser gerade wieder mit einer seiner Leichen redete, musste sie lächeln. Ducky war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes und seine Angewohnheiten waren zwar etwas verrückt, aber einfach nur liebenswert. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Tag an gemocht, auch wenn sie sich sofort etwas in die Haare gekommen waren, auf den zweiten Blick hatte Kate bemerkt, wie wundervoll der Pathologe eigentlich war und dass ihm seine Mitmenschen sehr am Herzen lagen. Wer in diesem Beruf arbeitete, galt nicht unbedingt als normal. In Duckys Fall mochte dies auch zutreffen, aber Caitlin fand das nicht schlimm. „Was hast du für uns Ducky?", fragte Gibbs und sah den Doktor fragend an. Dieser drehte sich langsam um und blickte das Team freundlich an. „Jethro! Gut, ihr seid hier...also nachdem ich das, was von der Leiche noch übrig war, gründlich untersucht habe, kann ich dir sagen, dass er nicht auf natürliche Art und Weiße gestorben ist, aber das wusstet ihr ja schon.", zählte er auf und nahm ein Röntgenbild in die Hand und klemmte dieses an die Lichttafel. „Er ist erstickt. Und bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt...die Bombe kann nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gewesen sein, sonst würden wir weitaus weniger Teile von ihm haben, aber auch so hat es ihn schlimm erwischt.", teilte er dem Team mit.

Kate nickte nur. Sie konnte Ducky in allem nur zustimmen. Wäre die Bombe bei der Leiche gewesen, dann würden sie nun nicht mehr als ein paar Stücke von ihm haben. Als Kate zu Tony sah, bemerkte sie seinen Blick und legte den Kopf schief. Oh...dachte er etwa...scheinbar an. Caitlin sah ihn entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. Tony war doch wirklich unmöglich. Ducky erzählte ihnen hier gerade, was mit der Leiche passiert war und DiNozzo dachte an Sex? Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Seufzend sah Kate wieder zu Ducky und blickte dann zu Gibbs. Brachte sie das in dem Fall weiter? Nicht wirklich...im Moment schienen sie da doch ziemlich im dunklen zu tappen und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Es war so viel passiert. Kate und Tony hatten den verdächtigen verfolgt, verloren und dann war das Hotel in die Luft geflogen – nachdem die beiden miteinander geschlafen hatten. Das waren wirklich zwei aufregende Tage gewesen! Caitlin hatte ja viel erlebt, aber das hatte so einiges getobt. Vor allem die Nacht mit Tony...oh nein. Nun schweifte Kate schon ab! Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Während der Arbeit sollte sie wirklich nicht an so etwas denken. Schon gar nicht, wenn DiNozzo in ihrer Nähe war und an irgendwelche Sexspielchen mit Schlagsahne und Erdbeeren dachte – auch wenn sich das mehr als nur verlockend anhörte.

„Hast du noch irgendetwas Interessantes für uns Ducky?", wollte Gibbs wissen und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Jethro, aber Abby hat bestimmt etwas für euch. Sie hat verschiedene Fingerabdrücke an der Leiche untersucht und den Rest der Bombe hat sie auch untersucht. Mehr habe ich für euch leider nicht.", meinte der Doktor und Gibbs nickte nur. „Danke Ducky.", damit ging er zum Ausgang und seine Agenten folgten ihm schnell. Wo es jetzt hinging, war sofort klar. In Abbys Labor und darauf freute Kate sich schon.

Nur wenige Minuten später betraten die Ermittler das Labor und Gibbs stellte Abby ihr geliebtes Caff-Pow! vor die Nase. Diese drehte sich um und strahlte Gibbs an. „Danke! Bekomm ich den einfach so?", Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur wenn du uns sagst, was du über die Fingerabdrücke heraus gefunden hast.", um das zu verdeutlichen, nahm er ihr das Koffeinhaltige Getränk wieder weg und sah die Forensikerin abwartend an.

„Dein Wunsch sei mit Befehl, Meister.", sagte Abby grinsend und warf noch einmal einen kleinen Blick über ihre Ergebnisse. „Also...an der Leiche selbst gab es nichts Verwertbares. Haut oder etwas in der Art hat die Explosion und das Feuer uns leider nicht hinterlassen. Die fällt also weg, aber ich habe etwas Interessantes an der Bombe festgestellt.", erzählte die Goth-Lady und grinste Gibbs breit an. „Und erfahren wir auch, was du interessantes gefunden hast, Abby?", fragte Gibbs und wackelte mit dem Caff-Pow-Becher.

„Es gab einen Teilabdruck auf der Bombe, bzw. auf dem, was noch von ihr übrig ist und...tada...der Abdruck ist von...", sie ließ das Ergebnis auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen und die Agents im Raum hielten die Luft an. „Michael Corner", hauchte Kate und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Ein Teilabdruck von dem verschwunden Agent befand sich also an der Bombe. Und was mussten sie nun annehmen? Dass das Verschwinden kein Zufall gewesen war und er seine Partnerin vielleicht sogar ermordet hatte? „Bist du dir da auch sicher, Abby?", harkte Gibbs nach und diese nickte nur. „So sicher war ich mir nicht mal bei der Wahl meines letzten Tattoos. Bekomme ich nun meine Belohnung?", sie streckte die Hände aus und Jethro gab ihr grinsend das Getränk. „Natürlich. Du hast deine Arbeit gemacht.",

Mit diesen Worten verließ Gibbs das Labor und rief noch nach McGee bevor er endgültig verschwand. Nun blieben Kate, Tony und Abby allein im Labor zurück. Die Forensikerin trank einige Schluck von ihrem Lieblingsgetränk und sah dann zu den beiden. „Ihr solltet euch nicht solche Blicke zuwerfen, wenn Gibbs in der Nähe ist. Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr der jüngste, aber auch nicht dumm. Und sogar Gibbs kann Schlafzimmerblicke von anderen unterscheiden.", meinte Abby nun und grinste mehr als nur breit. Tony grinste breit und ihn schien das ganze kein bisschen zu stören. Kate dagegen lächelte nur und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Dabei warf sie Tony einen entsprechenden Blick zu. Abby bemerkte so etwas natürlich sofort, das war für die Agentin nichts Neues. Doch vermutlich hatte sie auch Recht. Gibbs war nicht dumm. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es darum ging, bestimmte Sachen herauszufinden, dann war er einsame spitze. Und Kate wollte wirklich nicht, dass das mit Tony und ihr nun schon zu Ende sein würde, nur weil einer von ihnen sich einfach nicht beherrschen konnte. Sogar Caitlin spürte das Verlagen, aber man musste es eben etwas zurückschrauben, um seinen Job nicht zu riskieren.

„Das solltest du lieber Tony sagen. Er ist hier derjenige, der sich einfach nicht zurückhalten kann.", sagte Kate und sah grinsend zu Tony. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich kann mich zurückhalten, wenn ich will, aber du machst es mir auch nicht gerade leicht.", wehrte er sich und ging zum Ausgang. „Ich sehe lieber mal nach oben. Nicht das Gibbs auf falsche Gedanken kommt, Katie.", er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd sah Kate ihm nach und blickte dann wieder zu ihrer Freundin. „Haben wir uns eigentlich wirklich so angesehen, oder willst du es nur ausnutzen, dass du Bescheid weißt?", wollte Caitlin wissen und lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Tisch.

„Würde ich so etwas wirklich machen? Möglicherweise, aber bei dir würde ich so etwas doch nicht machen, Kate. Von daher, ja. Ihr habt euch wirklich solche Blicke zugeworfen. Hat einer von euch heute Nacht überhaupt geschlafen? So wie ich Tony einschätzen kann, hatte der ganz andere Dinge im Kopf.", sagte Abby und grinste ihre beste Freundin an. Caitlin grinste und musste dann Lachen. Wie Recht Abby doch hatte. Tony hatte eigentlich immer nur dasselbe im Kopf, aber sogar, wenn man es wusste, war er immer noch verdammt süß und Kate verliebte sich im Moment mit jeder Minute mehr in den Italiener. Egal was er machte, ihre Verliebtheit wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Es war eben Hoffnungslos. Tonys Charme hatte Kate eingewickelt. „Natürlich haben wir geschlafen! Und zwar jeder in seinem Bett, in seiner Wohnung...Tony hatte sich das zwar anders vorgestellt, aber wir müssen es Gibbs ja nicht auf die Nase binden.", erklärte Kate und grinste Abby fröhlich an.

Nach diesem Satz sah Abby Caitlin überrascht an und lachte dann. „Oh Gott. Ich wette Tony fand das gar nicht so toll. Der arme...was tust du ihm da nur an? Aber das wird er ertragen müssen, falls er dies wirklich will. Und das kann ich nur hoffen. Tony hat noch immer keine Ahnung von deinen Gefühlen nehme ich an?",

„Damit hast du Recht. Er fand das mehr als nur unerträglich, aber wir haben telefoniert, auch wenn Tony versucht hat daraus Telefonsex zu machen, es war doch ganz schön. Und richtig, er hat immer noch keine Ahnung und ich weiß auch nicht, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür kommt. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich ihn damit total verschrecken würde, Abby.", gab Caitlin zu und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Das war das große Problem. Tony war einfach kein Mann, dem man so etwas auf der Stelle sagen konnte. Man musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, aber was, wenn dieser einfach nicht kommen würde? Wenn Kate ihre Chance vertun würde und dann alles vorbei war? Caitlin wollte das einfach nicht riskieren. Im Moment konnte sie die Zeit mit DiNozzo noch genießen und etwas anderes hatte sie auch nicht vor. Dann war sie eben in ihn verliebt. Ändern konnte sie es sowieso nicht. Solange sie selbst damit leben konnte, war das ja kein Problem.

„Telefonsex ja? Na das passt doch zu Tony. Seinen Willen scheint er aber nicht bekommen zu haben. Kate...vorsichtig zu sein ist ja nicht schlimm, aber Gibbs schleicht euch doch nicht hinterher. Also könnt ihr schon etwas Gefahr in Kauf nehmen. Und wegen der kleinen Sache, die er noch nicht weiß, mach dich mal nicht verrückt. Ich denke Tony hat sich schon lange in dich verliebt, es ist ihm nur noch nicht klar. Nicht wirklich...aber unser kleiner DiNozzo liebt dich auf jeden Fall. Die Blicke die er dir zuwirft...", Abby nickte und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. Lächelnd erwiderte Caitlin diese Umarmung und nickte dann. Abby hatte Recht...Tony war zwar nur ein Mann, aber Männer konnten sich ja auch verlieben. „Oh Gott, ich hoffe es doch, Abby. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich mich in DiNozzo verlieben konnte. Inzwischen suche ich zwar nicht einmal mehr nach einer Erklärung, aber naja...ich schätze die Liebe ist manchmal unberechenbar und meine Gefühle für Tony sind das beste Beispiel.", gab Caitlin Schulterzuckend von sich.

„Es ist einfach passiert. Mehr musst du dazu nicht wissen. Und ihr beide gebt wirklich ein süßes Paar ab. Tony wird schon noch begreifen, dass er sich unsterblich in dich verliebt hat. Wieso sollte er irgendein kleines Mädchen wollen, wenn er eine klasse Frau wie dich haben kann?", theoretisch hatte Abby damit natürlich recht, aber Tony war eben auch Tony. Vorher hatte Kate damit ja ganz gut umgehen können, wenn er sich mit irgendeiner Frau getroffen hatte, aber nach Paris und der gemeinsamen Nacht, würde sie es nicht mehr tun können. Ja, was würde sie tun, wenn Tony sich nun auch noch mit anderen treffen würde? Der Gedanke kam ihr erst jetzt in den Sinn. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und irgendetwas war eindeutig zwischen ihnen, aber trotzdem war es doch möglich? Immerhin waren sie nicht zusammen und hatten sie ausgemacht, dass es etwas Exklusives war? Eigentlich nicht...gut, das musste sie sofort mit ihm klären und mit sofort, meinte Kate auch sofort. „Wer weiß es...Danke, Abby. Aber ich muss nun sofort hoch...etwas klären.", sagte sie hastig und rannte förmlich zum Aufzug.

Als Kate diesen betreten hatte, drückte sie eilig den Knopf nach oben und verschränkte die Arme. Gut, es war vielleicht nicht klug, dass sie das nun sofort klären wollte, aber das lag ihr im Moment einfach auf dem Herzen und sonst würde sie sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr konzentrieren können und das war für den NCIS nicht besser. Zielsicher trat Kate aus dem Aufzug und ging zu Tonys Schreibtisch. Ohne McGee oder Gibbs zu beachten, sah sie ihn an und beugte sich nach unten. „Wir müssen reden – sofort, auf der Stelle. Also komm mit, DiNozzo.", flüsterte sie und die beiden Agents verschwanden in Richtung des Aufzuges. Gibbs sah seinen beiden Agents nach und seufzte. Das die beiden sich immer so komisch verhalten mussten. Das eben kam ihm einfach nur Spanisch vor, aber irgendetwas war da auf jeden Fall im Busch und er würde es noch herausfinden. „McGee! Weiter arbeiten. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schrie er und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Nachdem sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, drückte Kate einen entsprechenden Knopf und er kam zum stehen. Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder zu Tony um und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, da spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren und bekam mit, wie sie von ihm gegen die kalten Türen des Aufzuges gedrückt wurde. Seufzend erwiderte die Agentin den Kuss und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. Tony schien die ganze Situation vollkommen falsch zu verstehen, aber im Moment konnte sie ihm das gar nicht übel nehmen. Vermutlich würde sie nichts anderes denken. Das Wort reden von vorhin hatte Tony vermutlich gar nicht wahrgenommen und nachdem sie im Aufzug diesen Knopf gedrückt hatte, hatte sich sein Verstand bestimmt verabschiedet. Und mit ihrem geschah in diesem Moment dasselbe. Tonys Hände, die den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt fanden und seine sanften Lippen, die mit ihren spielten, ließen auf die Dauer keinen anderen Schluss zu. Caitlins Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und eine ihrer Hände fuhr zu seinen Haaren und fuhr sanft durch sie. Stopp! Sie war hier, um mit Tony zu reden und nicht, um das kleine Schäferstündchen im Aufzug doch noch auszuführen!

Nach einem weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss, senkte Kate den Kopf und legte ihre Hände auf Tonys Brust. „DiNozzo! Stopp!", schrie sie und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Ja, der Blick in seine Augen war immer etwas ganz besonderes. Tonys Augen strahlten und hatten immer etwas ganz besonderes an sich. Besonders dann, wenn er seinen DiNozzo Blick aufsetzte. Und so sehr sie sich bisher auch dagegen hatte wehren wollen, sie liebte diesen Blick einfach. Nun sah er sie aus einer Mischung mit diesem Blick an und einem Hundeblick, bei dem sogar Gibbs schwach werden würde – nun ja, vermutlich aber auch nur, wenn er einmal keinen Kaffee trinken würde. Lächelnd entfernte sich eine Hand von seiner Brust und diese legte sich nun auf seine Wange. Sie mussten das nun klären, sonst würde Kate in den nächsten Tagen nur noch diesen einen Gedanken haben und das war wirklich nicht gut. Wie würde sie das auch machen? Falls sie eine Chance haben wollten, vor allem von Gibbs Seite, dann mussten sie ihre Arbeit, trotz dieser Gefühle, noch gut machen. „Tony...ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich reden will und das werden wir auch tun.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Tony nickte und diesmal würde er auch brav sein. Wenn Kate reden wollte, dann würden sie nun eben reden. „Okay. Reden wir.", sagte er und sah sie an. Kate wollte reden, also würde sie nun vermutlich auch den Anfang machen. Immerhin wusste er ja nicht, worüber sie nun genau mit ihm reden wollte, aber es schien ihr sehr wichtig zu sein. Auf jeden Fall wirkte sie so, als ob es heute nichts Wichtigeres mehr geben würde. Caitlin lächelte und nickte. Sie musste sich nun etwas Mut zusprechen. Ob irgendeine Frau Tony schon einmal so etwas gefragt hatte? Vorstellen konnte sie es sich irgendwie gut. Tony war ein Frauenheld und in ihn hatten sich sehr viele Frauen verliebt, aber ob auch nur eine von diesen Frauen, den Hauch einer Chance bekommen hatten? Vermutlich nicht...Kate hoffte so sehr, dass sie diese Chance nun bekommen würde. „Ich will, dass das mit uns etwas Exklusives ist. Wir treffen keine anderen...du verstehst doch, was ich damit meine, oder Tony?", fragte sie und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Ja, nun konnte sie nur noch hoffen.

Anthony hatte das natürlich sofort verstanden und es wunderte ihn auch nicht. Kate war eine besondere Frau und sie stand nicht auf One-Night-Stands. Das hatte sie ja schon einmal deutlich gemacht und er empfand so unglaublich viel für sie, da wäre es doch ziemlich schwach, wenn er sich nebenbei noch mit anderen treffen würde. Ja, das wäre es auf jeden Fall. Sogar für ihn. Früher hatte er das schon gemacht, aber bei Kate wagte er das nicht. Sie war früher beim Secret Service gewesen und eine sehr gute Agentin beim NCIS. Sie wütend zu machen, war einfach eine sehr dumme Idee und zudem wollte er ihr nicht das Herz brechen. Damit könnte Tony nicht leben. Lächelnd zog er sie an sich und drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das mit uns ist etwas Exklusives. Und ich weiß was damit gemeint ist. Keine anderen Frauen – nur wir beide.", versprach Tony und Kate fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Tony wollte das wirklich? Er sagte es immerhin, dann meinte er es bestimmt so.

Caitlin legte ihren Kopf auf Tonys Brust und atmete erleichtert aus. Der erste Schritt war getan. Nun ja, vermutlich waren sie schon viel weiter, aber mit Tony eine Beziehung aufzubauen, war viel schwerer als bei einem anderen Mann. Also waren sie vermutlich doch noch beim ersten Schritt. „Gut, das ist gut. Wirklich...Tony? Was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Nacht bei mir schläfst?", sprach Kate leise und hob wieder den Kopf, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Sofort erschien ein Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen und er nickte. „Oh, das fände ich mehr als nur toll, Kate. Wirklich. Ich fände es sehr schön.", meinte Tony und küsste sie wieder. Erneut versanken die Lippen der beiden in diesem kleinen Spiel und erst nach wenigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder. Diesmal wanderten DiNozzos Lippen abwärts und liebkosten den Hals der Agentin. Caitlin stöhnte leise auf und ihre Hand strich über seine Nackenhärchen. „Kate...wenn wir nun schon mal hier sind...dann können wir doch auch...", Tonys Lippen entfernten sich von ihrem Hals und er sah sie an. Seine Augenbraue zog sich dabei nach oben und Kate wusste sofort, auf was er anspielte.

„Oh Tony! Also wirklich...deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Nur um zu reden und das haben wir nun erledigt. Außerdem wartet Gibbs schon auf uns und wir wollen ihm doch keinen Anlass geben, um an uns zu Zweifeln, oder?", meinte Kate und lächelte. Tony war wirklich schlimm. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Hüften und Kate musste die Zähne aufeinander beißen, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, welches sie verraten würde. Natürlich war sie nicht abgeneigt. Okay, Sex in einem Aufzug war alles andere als romantisch, aber sogar Kate hatte so etwas schon gemacht. Das hatte vermutlich fast jeder. Gut, es gab immer noch Menschen, die da vollkommen aus der Reihe fielen, aber Caitlin war nicht annähernd so brav, wie sie rüber kam. Sie hatte ihre Prinzipien und das war auch gut so. Tony sah seine Kollegin grinsend an und in diesem Moment merkte sie, wie seine Hände den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt erneut suchten und natürlich auch fanden. „Ich weiß, Kate. Und trotzdem...wir sind nun hier und außerdem müssen wir einiges von letzter Nacht nachholen.", gab er vollkommen glaubwürdig von sich und bedeckte ihren Hals erneut mit brennenden küssen.

Caitlins Kopf knallte gegen die Aufzugtüre und sie seufzte. Entweder, sie gab nach und ließ Tony seinen Willen oder sie würde ihn erneut vor den Kopf stoßen. Im Moment konnte Kate sich noch ganz gut beherrschen, aber wie lange? Sie war auch nur ein Mensch, eine Frau, die die Küsse von Tony sehr genoss und sich im Moment auch nichts Besseres vorstellen konnte. Und irgendwie hatte Tony ja auch Recht. Er war ansteckend...wie schrecklich, aber so war es. Man konnte sich ihm einfach nicht entziehen. „Tony...", murmelte sie und bevor Kate noch etwas sagen konnte, verschloss Tony Kates Lippen mit seinen und hier war der Zeitpunkt, wo DiNozzo gewonnen hatte. Ja, er bekam tatsächlich seinen Willen.

20 Minuten später öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren mit einem leisen Pling und zwei etwas gehetzt aussehende Agenten traten heraus. Kate fuhr sich hastig durch ihre Haare und versuchte vollkommen gleichgültig dreinzuschauen. Es war nicht richtig gewesen. Sie waren im Dienst und es war auf jeden Fall falsch gewesen – auch, wenn es ziemlich toll gewesen war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man in einem Aufzug so unglaublich viel Spaß haben konnte? Und sich gegen seine Gefühle zu wehren, war einfach noch viel schädlicher. Agent Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die beiden. „DiNozzo...willst du, dass ich dich feuere?", kam es nun von ihm und Tony sah erschrocken zu seinem Boss. Hatte er sie etwa ertappt? „äähm...natürlich nicht, Boss!", antwortete er und sah ihn immer noch wie ein kleines Kind an, das von seiner Mutter beim naschen von Süßigkeiten erwischt worden war.

„Gut. Dann zieh dich richtig an. Oder muss ich jemanden damit beauftragen, dir zu zeigen, wie man sein Hemd richtig zuknöpft? Kate zum Beispiel?", schlug Gibbs vor und Kate errötete auf der Stelle. Gibbs roch den Braten. Da war sie sich sicher. Sonst würde er wohl nun nicht so reagieren. Okay, ab nun mussten sie hier wirklich extrem vorsichtig sein, um das was sie hatten, nicht frühzeitig in Gefahr zu bringen. Listig blickte Gibbs zu den beiden Agenten und DiNozzo lachte auf. „Kate? Oh bitte...das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich kann mich anziehen und brauche kein Kindermädchen.", versicherte Tony und Gibbs warf seinen Kaffeebecher in den Mülleimer. „Wirklich nicht? Manchmal komm ich mir hier wie im Kindergarten vor und das ist vor allem deine Schuld, DiNozzo. Du solltest dich nun lieber an deine Arbeit machen. Sonst werde ich dich doch noch feuern müssen.", mit diesen Worten verließ Gibbs das Büro und Tony sah grinsend zu Kate.

Kate beendete gerade den letzten Satz ihres Berichtes und legte ihn dann zufrieden zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Tony, der sie immer noch angrinste. Und sie konnte sich sehr gut denken, woran Tony dabei dachte. Kurzzeitig stiegen Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf und sie sah mit einem merkwürdig verglommenen Blick zu Tony. „DiNozzo! Ist etwas? Soll ich bei einer Kindermädchen-Agentur anrufen? Vielleicht haben die ja noch eine todesmutige Angestellte, die sie dir zur Verfügung stellen können.", meinte sie und grinste DiNozzo an. Tony machte es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. „Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Nicht...solange gewisse Frauen, deren Name mit K anfängt, die Finger von meinem Hemd lassen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Tim verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden aufmerksam und konnte dabei nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnten die beiden so nur ihre Arbeit erledigen? Er räusperte sich und sah zu Tony. „Tony, ich denke Gibbs hat es ernst gemeint. Du solltest deinen Bericht lieber schreiben. Ansonsten wird hier Morgen wieder eine Stelle frei sein...", gab er von sich und sah Tony vollkommen ernst an.

„Schnauze, McGee!", rief DiNozzo und beachtete ihn nun nicht weiter. Tony sah wieder zu Kate, aber diese wandte ihren Blick ab. Es war einfach besser, wenn sie so etwas vermieden. Wie lange konnte es dauern, bis Gibbs sich sicher war? Kate war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er schon etwas ahnte. Sein Kommentar von vorhin und dann die Anspielung. Es war doch so eindeutig. Da war es nicht gerade schlau, wenn sie das nun zu deutlich machten. Das mit ihnen hatte ja auch erst vor wenigen Tagen angefangen. Zwar war sich Kate ihrer Gefühle schon vorher klar gewesen, aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe. Zu dieser Zeit war es vollkommen einseitig gewesen und erst mit dem Paris Aufenthalt, hatte sich alles verändert. Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug. Die drei Agents erledigten noch etwas Papierkram und sogar Tony hatte seinen Bericht fertig. Vermutlich würde Gibbs mit diesem nicht vollkommen zufrieden sein, aber Tony interessierte das nicht mehr sonderlich. Er wartete Sehnsüchtig auf den Feierabend und auf die Nacht, die er mit Kate verbringen konnte.

Spät am Abend verließ Kate das NCIS Hauptquartier und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Tony ging direkt hinter ihr und pfiff dann leise. Caitlin drehte sich um und sah Tony belustigt an. „Tony...was machst du da? Oder sollte ich lieber nicht fragen, weil es mich ja doch nicht interessiert – oder besser gesagt, weil ich es nicht wissen will?",

Tonys Blick verließ den Hinter von Agent Todd und sah nun in ihr Gesicht. „Ich vermute, du willst es nicht unbedingt wissen, aber eins muss ich dir doch noch sagen, Kate. Diese Hose schmeichelt deinem Hintern ungemein. Die solltest du jeden Tag anziehen. Obwohl du mir ohne Klamotten viel lieber bist...", sagte er und Kate legte den Kopf schief. „Tony...du bist doch wirklich...war das ein Kompliment?", fragte Kate vollkommen überrascht und Tony ging auf sie zu.

„Allerdings, Katie. Das war ein Kompliment. Weswegen bist du so überrascht? Weil ich dir eines mache, oder weil jemand deinen Hintern bewundert hat? Ich wette, dass ich da nicht der erste war...", hauchte der Agent und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Daraufhin schlug Kate ihn sofort auf den Arm und schrie auf. „DiNozzo! Hast du sie noch alle? Schreib Gibbs doch gleich einen Anonymen Brief: Agent Todd und DiNozzo teilen neuerdings das Bett miteinander – auf sexueller Basis.", fauchte sie und schloss ihr Auto auf.

Tony grinste und schien diesen Vorschlag durchaus ernst zu nehmen – zumindest etwas. „Hey, dass ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Falls wir es ihm irgendwann beichten wollen, aber nicht wissen wie, dann haben wir nun die Lösung dafür gefunden! Merk dir diesen Text, Katie. Der ist perfekt. Sogar Gibbs dürfte das verstehen.", meinte er und die beiden Agents verließen den Parkplatz des NCIS Hauptquartiers – natürlich jeder in seinem Auto.


	14. Chapter 14: Liebe?

14. Kapitel – Liebe?

Nach etwa 30 Minuten waren die beiden Agents vor dem Wohnblock angekommen, in welchem Caitlin Todd ihre Wohnung hatte. Sie parkte ihr Fahrzeug auf ihrem Parkplatz und stieg dann aus. Tony hatte sich einen Parkplatz auf der Straße suchen müssen und nach wenigen Minuten kam er auf sie zu. Grinsend beobachtete Kate den Agent und lehnte sich dann gegen ihr Auto. Dieser Anblick gefiel der Profilerin wirklich. Ja, Tony war wirklich ein toller Kerl und vermutlich hätte sich jede Frau in ihn verliebt. So leicht war es aber nicht gewesen. Immerhin arbeiteten die beiden zusammen und sahen sich jeden Tag. Außerdem war ihr Verhältnis nicht das Beste. Die Streitereien gehörten eben zu den beiden dazu. Und nach einiger Zeit, hatte Caitlin sich dann doch in ihn verliebt. Teilweise empfand sie das immer noch als unverständlich. Sein Aussehen sprach für Tony, aber sein Charakter, war eben etwas speziell und sein Verhalten Frauen gegenüber, machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Doch auch damit konnte sie leben. Solange Tony sich ihr gegenüber anständig verhalten würde – gut, hier konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas festlegen, zumindest durfte er keine anderen Frauen treffen. Ein Mann der Kate betrog, brauchte gar nicht mehr in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Und in diesem Fall, würde sie es vermutlich noch viel weniger verkraften. Jeder wurde ab und an betrogen. Ob es nun um Beziehungen ging oder nicht. Es war schmerzhaft und wenn man es konnte, dann sollte man es vermeiden.

Heute Nacht würde etwas ganz besonderes sein. Gestern hatte sie dazu noch nein gesagt. Kate hatte es einfach für keine gute Idee gehalten, dass Tony bei ihr schlafen würde, oder sie die Nacht bei ihm bleiben sollte, aber wieso eigentlich? Es war doch vollkommen schwachsinnig! Irgendwann würde Gibbs es sowieso herausfinden und im Moment war er wohl auch auf dem besten Weg, es in Rekordzeit herauszufinden. Das kam eben davon, wenn man ihm aus versehen zu viele Brotkrummen legte. Auf der Arbeit mussten sie nun eben besonders vorsichtig sein, aber in ihrer Freizeit, da sollte das beim besten Willen kein Problem sein. Zumindest sah Kate im Moment keines. „Tony, willst du nicht mal etwas schneller machen? Sonst werden wir die Nacht noch hier draußen verbringen.", rief sie amüsiert und schon rannte der Senior Agent los. Aber er blieb vor ihr nicht stehen, sondern zog sie voller Elan an sich und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Caitlin wurde von dieser Aktion mehr als nur überrascht. Gut, eigentlich musste sie ja immer mit so etwas von Tony rechnen und hier war die Gefahr erwischt zu werden, bestimmt nicht sehr hoch. Also ließ sie es zu und erwiderte seinen Kuss auf der Stelle. Voller Leidenschaft trafen die Lippen der beiden Ermittler aufeinander und schon drängte auch seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Kate öffnete ihren Lippen für Tony ein Stück und zum ersten Mal lernten sich auch die Zungen der beiden kennen. Nach einigen Minuten löste das Paar sich voneinander und Kate holte nach Luft. Noch eine Minute länger und sie wäre vermutlich erstickt.

„Würdest du das nicht romantisch finden? Eine Nacht unter dem Sternenhimmel. Gut, vermutlich sieht man hier nicht sehr viel davon, aber du musst dir das ganze Visuell vorstellen, Katie. Dazu ein Anthony DiNozzo und es wird die beste Nacht deines Lebens werden, dass verspreche ich dir.", hauchte er und drückte ihr einen kleineren Kuss auf den Mund. So übel hörte sich das ganze ja gar nicht an, aber nachts konnte es schon ziemlich kalt werden und bequem war es dann bestimmt auch nicht. Und eine Nacht im Auto war wieder alles andere als romantisch. Nun gut, mit Tony würde es ihr zumindest nicht langweilig werden! Caitlin mochte ihre Wohnung aber viel lieber. Sie hatte ein schönes Bett, einen vollen Kühlschrank und wenn sie den Sternenhimmel sehen wollte, dann konnte sie auch auf ihren Balkon gehen. „Oh so verlockend sich das ganze auch anhört, Tony. Ich ziehe meine Wohnung vor und du bestimmt auch.", meinte Kate und lachte kurz. Ohne auf Tony zu warten ging sie in die Richtung des Hauseingangs. Tony folgte ihr und 5 Minuten später betraten die beiden Agents Kates Wohnung. DiNozzo war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, aber heute musste es auch für ihn anders sein. Kate war nicht mehr mit Mark zusammen und die beiden hatten etwas miteinander angefangen. Ja, es war alles anders. Und je näher sie sich kommen würden, umso schneller würde alles anders werden. So war das nun mal. Im Leben musste man mit Veränderungen rechnen und oft waren sie auch gut.

Im Moment waren die Veränderungen zwar noch komisch, einfach weil man sie nicht gewohnt war, aber mit der Zeit würde sich auch das geben. Die beiden teilten nun noch viel mehr miteinander. Sie könnten enorme Probleme bekommen, falls Gibbs das mit ihnen herausfinden würde und es als nicht gut empfinden würde. Das würde vermutlich auch mit anderen NCIS Agents passieren, die sich ineinander verliebten. Aber war es von Tonys Seite aus überhaupt schon Liebe? Das war jener Punkt, der hier noch fehlte. Sobald auch Tony sich darüber klar werden würde, würde diese Beziehung perfekt sein. Tony schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte seine Tasche neben der Tür ab. Erst jetzt sah Kate, dass er noch eine extra Tasche dabei hatte. „Tony? Was ist in dieser Tasche?", wollte Kate wissen und runzelte fragend die Stirn. Die Agentin hing ihre Jacke auf und stellte ihre Tasche auf der Kommode ab. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihren AB, sah sie wieder zu Tony. „Sachen für heute Nacht. Und neue Sachen für Morgen – nicht das Gibbs denkt, ich könnte keine Waschmaschine bedienen, oder das er bei uns auf falsche Gedanken kommt.", erklärte DiNozzo und Caitlin war durchaus überrascht davon. Tony hatte scheinbar mitgedacht. Aber seit wann befand sich diese Tasche schon in seinem Auto? Er hatte heute keine Zeit gehabt, um die Sachen schnell aus seiner Wohnung zu holen, also…musste er gewusst haben, dass Kate doch irgendwann nachgeben würde. Aber damit hatte er ja mehr als nur Recht gehabt.

Lächelnd ging Kate auf Tony zu und küsste ihn sanft. „Das war wirklich voraus schauend von dir, Tony. Das Lob ich mir doch.", sagte Caitlin und grinste den Italiener breit an. Sie ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und schien etwas zu suchen. Nach etwa einer Minute hatte sie einige Prospekte von Lieferdiensten in den Händen. Gerade als sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Tony machen wollte, da spürte sie eine harte Brust an ihrem Rücken und zwei Arme, die sich um ihre Hüfte schlangen. Zufrieden lächelnd legte sie den Kopf etwas zurück und sah Tony in die Augen – so war es zwar etwas umständlich, aber es ging durchaus. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns etwas bestellen. Ich habe zwar einige Sachen im Kühlschrank, aber ich kenne dich doch. Tony DiNozzo und gesundes Essen passt ungefähr so gut zusammen wie Gurken und Nutella.", stellte sie fest und drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, um sich den Nacken nicht zu verrenken. Anthony senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und bedeckte die zarte Haut dort mit feurigen küssen. Caitlin seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ja, so konnte sie es aushalten. „Das mit dem bestellen ist super, aber bei den Gurken und der Nutella hast du Unrecht. Die können zusammen verdammt gut schmecken.", fügte Tony hinzu und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

Kate schüttelte sich und lachte auf. Ja, das hatte ja nun fast kommen müssen. Bei Tony musste man mit so etwas schon rechnen. Was er nicht alles aß, das war wirklich verrückt. „Tony…willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte sie lachend und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein normaler Mensch konnte das doch unmöglich gerne essen! Bei schwangeren konnte Kate sich das allerdings gut vorstellen. Angeblich standen Frauen in dieser Zeit ja auch auf Gurken. Also vermutlich gab es dann auch Gurken in jeder Denkbaren Variation! Gut, dass Kate so etwas bisher noch nicht hatte durchmachen müssen. Die Agentin mochte Gurken an sich ja schon nicht, aber dann auf einmal Heißhunger auf solche Sachen zu haben, das war eine wirklich schreckliche Vorstellung. Irgendwann würde es vielleicht so weit sein, aber bis dahin wollte sie sich noch Zeit lassen. Ein Baby musste geplant sein. Es war einfach nicht mehr so leicht. Sie wollte arbeiten und dann war da noch die Geldfrage. Kinder waren teuer…und je älter sie wurden, umso schlimmer schien es zu werden. Alles andere an einer Schwangerschaft, stellte Kate sich eigentlich toll vor – wenn man den richtigen Mann an seiner Seite hatte und es sonst keine Sorgen gab. Dann waren es bestimmt tolle Monate. Über die Geburt wollte sie sich lieber keine Gedanken machen…Es gab zwar einige Frauen, die das als sehr erfüllend empfinden mussten, aber bei Kate würde das bestimmt nicht zutreffen. Zwar war die Agentin nicht zimperlich, aber eine Geburt war nun mal etwas sehr schmerzvolles. Sollte sie jemals ein Kind bekommen, dann würde sie ohne Schmerzmittel mit Sicherheit sterben – oder dem Vater in diesem Moment den Arm zerkratzen. Am besten beides…

Tony lachte auf der Stelle laut los, als Caitlin diesen Verdacht aufstellte. Er piekste sie sanft in den Po und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin bestimmt nicht schwanger. Das würde ich merken, aber wo wir grade beim Thema sind…Junior, das war ein toller Film. Wirklich, verdammt toll, aber ich möchte das nicht durchmachen. Das überlass ich lieber dir, Katie.", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte. Das Tony sogar bei so etwas einen Film finden konnte, aber das war eben typisch DiNozzo. Der Mann lebte ja fast von seinen Filmen, aber nur fast…die meiste Zeit ernährte er sich vollkommen ungesund. Diesmal kannte Kate den Film mit Arnold Schwarzenegger aber. Lustig war er auf jeden Fall gewesen, vor allem, da diesmal ein Mann diese 9 Monate hatte durchmachen müssen. Aber im wahren Leben war das nicht machbar. Zumindest heute noch nicht. Und wer wusste schon, wie weit die Wissenschaft in einigen Jahren, oder auch erst in einigen Jahrhunderten sein würde? „Das willst du also mir überlassen, ja? Was soll das heißen? Willst du mich in absehbarer Zeit etwa schwängern?", fragte Kate und kicherte etwas. Tony und ein Baby…das war wirklich ein witziger Gedanke. Zumindest im ersten Moment, dann würde vermutlich alles anders aussehen. Irgendwann würde Tony ein toller Vater sein und eine Frau finden, mit der er auch Kinder haben wollte. DiNozzo lachte und küsste sie. „mmh nein, aber wir können ja schon mal üben. Wie sagt man so schön…Übung macht den Meister.", sprach Tony und grinste Kate äußerst spitz an. Diese konnte über sein Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln und ihm dann die Karten in die Hand drücken. „Such dir was aus…auf was immer du Lust hast.", Kate entfernte sich von Tony und ging in ihre Küche um etwas zu trinken. Tztzt, das würde DiNozzo gefallen. Üben und noch mal üben. Vor allem wenn es um Sex ging. Aber wenn sie etwas Ernsthaftes aufbauen wollten, dann mussten sie auch an andere Dinge denken. Von Sex allein würde diese Beziehung nicht leben können und Kate würde damit auch nicht zufrieden sein.

Keine zwei Minuten später hatte auch Tony den Weg in die Küche gefunden und wedelte mit einer der Speisekarten. „Ich hätte Lust auf etwas Chinesisches.", meinte er und Caitlin nickte. „Das hört sich gut an. Meine Lieblingsgerichte sind angestrichen.", erklärte Kate und sofort huschte ein Grinsen auf Tonys Lippen. „Wirklich? Dann bestellst du dir auch ab und zu ungesundere Sachen? Oh mein Gott. Ich denke ich sollte das auf einen Flyer drucken und in der Stadt verteilen.", sagte Tony und ging langsam auf seine Kollegin zu. Ja, diese Nacht würde auf jeden Fall noch verdammt lustig werden. DiNozzo stellte sich vor ihr hin und Kate piekste ihn sanft in den Bauch. „Ja, ab und zu…wenn ich spät nach Hause komme, dann habe ich eben keine Lust mehr etwas zu kochen oder so…und ich esse das Zeug ja auch nicht in solchen Mengen wie du.", meinte Kate und streckte Tony die Zunge raus. Dieser fing auf der Stelle an sie zu kitzeln und Kate krallte sich an ihm fest. Sie lachte und lehnte sich dann gegen Tony. „Du bist unglaublich fies…weißt du das?", nuschelte Caitlin und endlich ließ Tony das Kitzelen sein.

„Ich bin fies? Ach quatsch…ich bin sexy, sportlich, zuvorkommend, kann gut küssen, sehe verdammt gut aus, aber fies bin ich nicht.", sprach Tony und sang dabei ein Loblied auf sich selbst. Als die Agentin dies hörte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und schlug ihren Kopf einmal gegen Tonys Brust. „Oh ja…das bist du auf jeden Fall.", brachte sie unter einem heftigen Lacher hervor und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg. „Du bist durchaus auch witzig…in Momenten wie diesem bist du sogar zum schreien komisch, DiNozzo.", dabei streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und Tony ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Was wurde das? Ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Wenn ja, dann war es ein sehr gutes…verdammt gut sogar. Caitlin schloss ihre Augen und seufzte laut. Das war auch Tony nicht entgangen. Er grinste breit und seine Hände wanderten flink und sanft zugleich über ihren Körper. Der Weg unter ihr T-Shirt war kein schwerer. Im Gegenteil. Seit heute Mittag schien er sogar noch geübt zu haben und die Zeit enorm verbessert zu haben. Gerade war ihr noch nach Lachen gewesen, aber dieses Gefühl verschwand sehr schnell. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus und die Stellen, die Tony mit seinen Händen berührte, brannten…zumindest kam es Caitlin so vor. „Tony…", hauchte sie und schloss genüsslich ihre Augen. Seine Lippen trafen wieder auf ihre und erneut schien Kate verloren…in den küssen dieses Mannes.

Einige Minuten lang schien keiner der beiden an etwas anderes zu denken. Nun gab es nur noch die beiden und das war wichtig. Alles andere war vollkommen unwichtig und vermutlich könnte in diesem Moment auch die Welt untergehen. Für die beiden schien es das schönste überhaupt zu sein. Caitlins Hände fanden den Weg unter Tonys Hemd und ihre Finger fuhren fast scheu über seine Haut. Sie konnte die Muskeln unter ihren Fingern fühlen und erschauderte. Auch das war etwas, was Kate kaum verstand. Tony war in bester Form und das wurde ihr erst jetzt vollkommen klar. Und das, trotz seiner Angewohnheiten, wenn es um feste Nahrung ging. Die Finger der jungen Frau fuhren zu seinem Bauch und erkundeten die Muskeln dort aufs Genauste. Langsam fuhren ihre Hände nach oben, wobei ihre Fingernägel etwas über die Haut des Italieners kratzten. Trotz der Spannung, die zwischen den beiden lag, löste Kate ihr Lippen von Tonys und sah ihn an. „Wir sollten…Essen bestellen. Es ist schon unglaublich spät.", presste sie heraus und versuchte die Erregung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

„Wir sind doch noch so unglaublich jung…das macht uns doch überhaupt nichts aus. Oder sehnst du dich schon so sehr, nach deinem Bett?", fragte er und grinste sie frech an. Tony hob seine Augenbraue nach oben und seine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften und dort verweilten sie. „So unglaublich jung sind wir auch nicht mehr, Tony und im Gegensatz zu dir, benötige ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf.", sagte Caitlin und lächelte. DiNozzo lachte unterdrückt und sah Kate belustigt an. „Schade, dass das nicht besonders viel bringt.", daraufhin stieß Kate ihm ihren Ellbogen in den Bauch und Tony keuchte auf. „Das will ich nun aber überhört haben! Noch einmal so ein netter Satz und du darfst heute Nacht auf meiner Couch schlafen.", meinte Kate und kniff Tony grinsend in die Wange. Die Agentin trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und ging anschließend in den Flur. Mit ihrem Telefon kam sie wieder in die Küche und drückte es Tony in die Hand. „Ich geh nun Duschen und du bestellst uns etwas zum essen.", damit stand dies fest, Kate gab Tony einen kleinen Kuss und mit einem fast schon gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen, verschwand sie aus der Küche. „Wir könnten doch zusammen Duschen! Katie?", doch die Badezimmertür wurde genau in diesem Moment zugeschlagen und Tonys Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Dusche, verschwand sofort wieder.

Caitlin hatte Tonys Vorschlag noch gehört, aber sie wollte im Moment einfach nur in Ruhe Duschen. Wirklich Duschen...nicht Sex in der Dusche und an etwas anderes hatte Tony bestimmt nicht gedacht. Es war doch wirklich verrückt. Sie war noch nicht einmal richtig mit Tony zusammen und hatte mehr Sex, als in den letzten paar Monaten. Ob man ihn auch irgendwie zähmen konnte? Wahrscheinlich würde das ein Drahtseilakt werden und durch diesen Versuch könnte man Tony leicht verlieren. Er war eben...sehr aktiv in dieser Hinsicht. Kate zog sich aus und verschwand dann unter der Dusche. Sie stellte das Wasser auf lauwarm und ließ es auf ihre Haut prasseln. Der Tag war lang gewesen und die nächsten Tage würden vermutlich auch nicht kürzer werden. So gerne Caitlin ihre Zeit mit Tony verbrachte, es war auch anstrengend. Und Gibbs schien langsam einen Verdacht zu haben. Das war der Punkt, der Kate besonders beunruhigte. Jethro war nicht dumm. Und er ahnte auf jeden Fall etwas. Tony und Kate mussten nun nur einen falschen Schritt machen, oder einen Schritt zu weit nach vorne gehen und ihr Boss würde sofort wissen, was zwischen ihnen war.

15 Minuten später stieg Kate aus der Dusche und wickelte das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Wenn Tony schon bestellt hatte, dann müsste ihr Essen eigentlich auch bald kommen. Langsam bekam die Agentin Hunger und das ließ sich auch nicht mehr verbergen. Ihr Magen gab ein kleines Grummeln von sich und wenige Minuten später war Kate in ihren flauschigen Schlafanzug geschlüpft. Grinsend verließ sie nun das Badezimmer und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Tony saß auf der Couch und sah sich gerade irgendetwas im Fernsehen an. Eine Minute lang blieb Caitlin im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete den Agenten. Er sah so wirklich unglaublich süß aus. Seine Haare waren etwas durcheinander und sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft. Die Krawatte lag auf dem Boden neben der Couch und er schien es sich so richtig gemütlich gemacht zu haben. „Du fühlst dich schon wie zu Hause, kann das sein?", fragte Kate und ging auf die Couch zu. Sie hob Tonys Krawatte auf und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Dieser sah sie an und nickte. „Stimmt. Du hast ja auch eine tolle Wohnung und dein Fernseher ist auch nicht übel.", meinte er und musterte Kate. „Hast du eigentlich auch noch andere Sachen, oder nur solche kitschigen Schlafanzüge, Katie?", wollte DiNozzo wissen und fuhr mit einem Arm über ihren Unterarm.

Caitlin schmollte etwas und sah kurz auf ihren Schlafanzug. „Was? Hast du irgendetwas gegen diese flauschigen Schlafanzüge? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich nackt schlafen würde?", fragte Kate und grinste. Die Antwort darauf kannte sie ja schon. Da würde von Tony vermutlich ein klares Ja kommen. Aber die Agentin mochte das nicht besonders. Außerdem sah sie keinen Grund, wieso sie ihren warmen Schlafanzug mit den kleinen Katzen darauf nicht mehr anziehen sollte. Damit musste Tony eben leben. Und waren es nicht gerade diese Seiten, die man am Partner besonders lieben sollte? Alles was ihn anders machte und die Beziehung etwas in Schuss hielt. Grinsend sah Tony seine Kollegin an und nickte sofort. „Oh ja, das würde mir sogar sehr gefallen. Oder du legst einen kleinen Striptease hin. Extra für mich.", schlug Tony vor und erneut schlug Kate ihn leicht. „DiNozzo!", fauchte Kate und warf eines der Kissen auf der Couch nach ihm. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht Strippen. Darauf kannst du sehr lange warten!", teilte sie Tony mit und dieser seufzte leise.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später klingelte es an der Tür und Kate sprang auf. Das musste das Essen sein. Zumindest hoffte Kate es. Inzwischen beschwerte ihr Magen sich mehr als deutlich. Als sie jedoch die Türe öffnete, stand keineswegs der Lieferant vom Chinesen vor der Türe, sondern jemand mit einem Blumenstrauß. Dieser jemand war aber auch eindeutig nur der Lieferant. Sein Outfit verriet ihn dabei ziemlich schnell. „ähm ja?", fragte sie etwas verunsichert und legte den Kopf schief. „Sind sie Caitlin Todd?", diese nickte und der Mann mittleren Alters gab ihr den Strauß. Kate zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte diesen kurz. Rosen, Lilien und Nelken...eine komische Mischung. Überhaupt...von wem sollte der Strauß sein? „Danke...", murmelte sie und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer?", wollte Tony wissen und als die Agentin in das Gesicht ihres Kollegen sah, war ihr klar, das der Strauß ziemlich sicher nicht von Tony war. Gut, hatte sie das wirklich gehofft? Ja, das hatte sie getan, aber vermutlich passte es nicht zu Tony...Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte den eigenartigen Strauß nach einer Karte ab. Nach einigen Sekunden entdeckte sie diese und klappte sie auf. Das Lächeln verging ihr dabei jedoch.

_Es tut mir leid, Kate. Bitte, ich liebe dich wirklich. Gib mir noch eine Chance? Nur eine kleine. In liebe, Mark_

Seufzend steckte sie die Karte zurück und ging zu dem Wohnzimmerfenster, welches auf die Straße zeigte. Caitlin öffnete es und warf den Blumenstrauß hinaus. Als sie ihm hinterher sah, glaubte sie sogar, Marks Auto unten stehen zu sehen. Unheimlich...eindeutig unheimlich. „Einen Verehrer nicht...aber scheinbar einen aufdringlichen, verheirateten Ex-Freund...", murmelte sie und schloss das Fenster. Als sie sich umdrehte, war Tony schon an ihrer Seite und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. In diesem Moment verlieh er ihr unglaublich viel stärke und sie fühlte sich besser den je. Ohne groß nachzudenken, umarmte sie Tony und einige Minuten lang, standen sie einfach nur so da. „Wenn er dir zu nah kommt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun.", flüsterte Tony leise und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. Langsam entfernte die Agentin ihren Kopf von der Brust des Agenten und sah ihn an. „Gut...ich hoffe er merkt sich das auch.", sagte Kate leise und die Lippen der beiden trafen sich erneut. Bevor sie jedoch zu weit gehen konnten, klingelte es erneut, diesmal kam aber wirklich ihr Essen.

5 Minuten später war der Lieferant bezahlt und die beiden saßen wieder zusammen auf der Couch. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch standen einige Gerichte des Chinesen und Tony hatte von den angestrichenen Gerichten sogar Kates Lieblingsgericht bestellt. Solange er dafür nicht ihre Handtasche durchwühlt hatte. Zweifelnd warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Handtasche, aber von hier aus, sah eigentlich alles gut aus. Bei Tony konnte man ja nie wissen. Caitlin erinnerte sich gut an dieses eine Mal. Tony hatte scheinbar eine gute Geste zeigen wollen und was war gewesen? Dafür hatte er ihre Handtasche durchwühlt und in ihrem PDA nach dieser Information gesucht. Tony durchwühlte gerade Kates DVDs und schien förmlich zu verzweifeln. Hatte sie eigentlich nur schnulzige Frauenfilme? „Kate? Sind das alle deine DVDs? Sag bitte Nein.", sagte der Agent vom Boden aus und Kate schüttelte mit vollem Mund den Kopf. „Das sind alle. Wieso? Ist etwa nichts dabei, was dir gefällt?", grinsend blickte sie zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Es konnte ja nicht jeder so ein DVD Verrückter sein wie Tony.

„Nicht wirklich...außer ich würde eine Geschlechtsumwandlung machen und auf einmal auf diese Schnulzen stehen, dann würde doch etwas dabei sein. Da dies aber niemals passieren wird, werden wir uns anders beschäftigen müssen.", stellte Anthony fest und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er kam gefährlich nah an Caitlin und sah sie mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.   
Caitlin kicherte etwas und versuchte sich das vorzustellen. Tony und eine Geschlechtsumwandlung? Nein, das passte ja mal so gar nicht! Er liebte die Frauen doch, aber lange nicht so sehr, dass er selbst eine werden wollte. Da war ihr dieser Tony eindeutig lieber, auch, wenn er nun schon wieder diesen bestimmten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte! „Wirklich nicht? Antonia DiNozzo. Das hört sich doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht an! Etwas längere Haare...ein falscher Busen, geschnipsel vom Schönheitschirurgen an den richtigen Stellen, und du wärst die perfekte Frau.", meinte Kate und sah Tony grinsend an. Dieser fand das aber nicht sonderlich lustig. „Denk nicht mal dran, Katie! Ich werde ein Mann bleiben – es ist viel zu schön ein Mann zu sein.", sagte er und zog Kate in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mh er hatte eindeutig Recht. Als Frau würde Tony zwar auch eine tolle Figur abgeben, aber eben eine vollkommen andere und bei so einer Maßnahme, würde er auch nicht mehr der sein, in den Kate sich verliebt hatte.

Scheinbar wollte Tony Kate nun die Vorteile seiner männlichen Seite zeigen. Die kannte Caitlin zwar eigentlich sehr gut, aber wirklich etwas dagegen hatte sie auch nicht. Von Tony geküsst zu werden, war einfach wahnsinnig aufregend und toll. In ihrem Leben hatte sie nicht wenige Männer geküsst, aber bei Tony wurde ihr jedes Mal ganz anders. Vielleicht war er wirklich Kates Traumprinz? Ihr Prinz in der strahlenden Rüstung, der mit seinem Schimmel angeritten kommen würde und sie verzaubern würde. Oh ja, das musste er einfach sein. Das Aussehen eines Prinzen hatte er schon mal und an Selbstbewusstsein fehlte es ihm auch nicht. Oh Gott, war Tony DiNozzo wirklich dieser eine für Kate? Caitlin war in ihn verliebt, aber war er deswegen auch dieser eine Mann für sie? Gerade Anthony DiNozzo? Der Italienische Frauenschwarm, sollte also wirklich Kates „Ken" sein? Diese Erkenntnis, traf Kate nicht mehr sonderlich. Sie liebte ihn und konnte ihm vertrauen – in einer angehenden Beziehung musste man dem anderen Vertrauen und Tony verdiente das doch.

Caitlin trennte ihre Lippen von Tonys und sah ihm in die Augen. War es dieser Moment? Der passende Moment, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen? Für einen kurzen Augenblick, glaubte sie, dass er dies war, doch dann verließ sie der Mut. Sie befanden sich doch noch am Anfang und es war vielleicht zu früh. Zu früh für Tony, um damit so umgehen zu können, wie Kate sich das wünschte. Die Angst, dass er sie daraufhin anders behandeln könnte und ihre Gefühle vielleicht nie erwidern würde, machte sich wieder in ihr breit und das wollte sie einfach noch nicht. Zeit mit Tony verbringen. Zeit, in der er sich in sie verlieben konnte. Wenn er es nicht schon war...eine kleine Chance bestand, aber solange keiner der beiden das Schweigen brechen würde, würde es nicht voran gehen. „Stimmt. Du solltest wirklich ein Mann bleiben. Das ist besser so. Besser für uns alle und vor allem für mich.", teilte Caitlin dem Italiener mit und fuhr mit ihrem Finger ganz langsam über seine Lippen. Anthony lächelte und seine Hände fingen an, die Knöpfe ihres Oberteils zu öffnen. „Du siehst es doch noch ein. Ich wusste es...und nun finde ich, dass wir etwas üben sollten – Babys machen.", er grinste breit und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die von Caitlin.


	15. Chapter 15: Veränderungen

15. Kapitel - Veränderungen

Die letzten Wochen schienen wie im Flug vergangen zu sein. Zumindest kam es Caitlin Todd so vor. Aber das war nicht nur ein Gefühl. Es stimmte…vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie sich noch in Paris befunden – mit Tony zusammen und dann waren sie auch schon wieder in Washington gewesen, aber deswegen hatte ihre Liaison kein Ende genommen. Im Gegenteil sogar. In den letzten Wochen waren sie sich noch näher gekommen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Auf körperlicher Basis hatten sie vermutlich schon alles durchgemacht, aber nicht auf der Gefühlsebene. Hier gab es noch viel zu entdecken und das hatten sie in den letzten 6 Wochen erkundet. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell einige Wochen vorbeigehen konnten, wenn man darauf nicht achtete. Und die beiden hatten fast nur Augen für den anderen gehabt. Natürlich hatten sie ihre Arbeit darüber hinaus nicht vergessen. Denn das wäre das schlimmste gewesen, was die beiden hätten machen können. Gibbs schien bisher nicht hinter das Geheimnis seiner beiden Agents gekommen zu sein und wenn doch, dann hatte er es ihnen auf keine Art und Weiße zu verstehen gegeben. Okay, es gab ab und an Blicke von ihrem Boss, die Kate etwas zu unheimlich fand – zu unheimlich für Gibbs und das sollte etwas heißen. Doch er hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen und so lange schienen sie sich ja auf der sicheren Seite zu befinden! Kate hoffte es zumindest. Während es den beiden in den ersten Tagen nach der Ankunft sehr schwer gefallen war, das zu verbergen, was nun zwischen ihnen war, waren sie inzwischen Meister darin. Während der Arbeitszeit waren sie einfach nur zwei Agents, die sich ab und zu Blicke zuwarfen, die nicht unbedingt hingehörten, aber sonst verhielten sie sich vollkommen brav.

Nun ja…meistens! Caitlin versuchte bestimmte Momente, so gut es ging zu vermeiden, aber Tony war da nicht so wirklich ihrer Meinung. In unbeachteten Momenten, küsste er sie oft oder wenn sie sich allein im Aufzug befanden, tat er dass selbe und warf ihr dabei noch diesen unwiderstehlichen Blick zu. Wie sollte sie da nur nein sagen? Leicht war es nicht gerade, aber Kate liebte die Arbeit beim NCIS und genau deswegen, versuchte sie Tony jedes Mal in die Ecke zu schieben und ihm klar zu machen, wie wichtig das hier doch war und dass sie es im Moment bei den Heimlichkeiten belassen sollten. Aber Tony war eben Tony und das verstand er nicht unbedingt. Oder, er wollte es einfach nicht ausführen. Verstanden hatte der Agent sie sehr gut, dass wusste Kate. Er war ja nicht dumm, wirklich nicht, aber er liebte es auch immer noch, Kate zu ärgern und das trug viel dazu bei. Seit 3 Wochen verbrachte immer einer die Nacht beim anderen. In den ersten 3 Wochen hatte Kate das nicht für eine gute Idee gehalten, aber nun taten sie es doch und es war toll. Caitlin hatte Tonys Wohnung am heutigen Tag, vor genau 3 Wochen zum ersten Mal betreten. Die Agentin hatte sich das schlimmste vorgestellt. Ungeputzt, schmutziges Geschirr im Waschbecken, ein ungemachtes Bett, vielleicht sogar kleine Untermieter…die Liste war unendlich lang gewesen, aber Tony hatte sie überrascht. Eindeutig. Seine Wohnung hatte toll ausgesehen, allerdings bezweifelte Kate, dass dies wirklich Tonys Verdienst war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Putzfrau, es war hier einfach viel zu sauber, für DiNozzos Verhältnisse!

Caitlin hatte eindeutig den richtigen gefunden. Den Mann fürs Leben…nur wusste Tony noch nicht, wie weit nach oben er aufgestiegen war. Auch ihre Gefühle, die Liebe die Kate für Tony empfand, hatte sie bisher für sich behalten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es ihm bisher hatte sagen wollen, schien es ihr nicht passend gewesen zu sein. Langsam wurde es aber eindeutig Zeit. Wenn Tony nach 6 Wochen noch nicht wusste, was nun genau in ihm vorging, dann konnte Kate ihm da leider auch nicht viel helfen. Zumindest musste sie ihre Gefühle bald loswerden. In den letzten Wochen hatte der Italiener Caitlin einige Male ausgeführt und es war herrlich gewesen. Schöne Abende in Restaurants mit ihm, einmal hatte Tony sie sogar zu einem Picknick untern Sternenhimmel eingeladen und ein anderes Mal, hatte er sie ins Theater ausgeführt. Ja, nach diesen Aktionen war Kate vollkommen baff gewesen! Allerdings vermutete sie, dass Tony mindestens zwei dieser Ideen von McGee hatte. Nur hatte der wohl gedacht, dass Tony irgendein Mädchen ausführen wollte – nicht aber Kate. Abby war bisher die einzige vom Team, die genau wusste, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief. McGee schien zwar ebenfalls so seinen Verdacht zu haben und sich seinen Teil zu denken, aber Tim behielt dies für sich. Was Kate wirklich äußerst löblich fand. Bei ihrem Fall waren sie in den letzten Wochen leider nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Sie hatten von dieser Zeit noch zwei Leichen im Keller, aber mehr auch nicht. Der Verdacht, dass der Agent hinter dem Mord an seiner Partnerin steckte, stand auch weiterhin im Haus, aber sie hatten keine Beweise gefunden. Nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, das der Agent noch am Leben war und das schien besonders Gibbs zu ärgern. In den letzten zwei Wochen war seine Laune jeden Tag auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt gewesen. Und das, obwohl er am Tag sicherlich 10 Kaffeebecher, oder sogar mehr verbrauchte. Es war wirklich…unerträglich im Büro. Solange Gibbs sich dort befand, wagte keiner auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, weil man mit einem Wutausbruch des älteren Agents rechnen musste.

Das waren also die letzten Wochen in ihrem Leben gewesen. Turbulent und alles andere als langweilig. Das Leben mit Tony DiNozzo würde vermutlich nie langweilig werden. Im Moment war es mitten in der Nacht und Caitlin lag neben ihrem Liebsten im Bett. Tony schlief tief und fest und das er etwas schnarchte, war kaum mehr zu überhören. Eigentlich war es ja nicht schlimm, aber im Moment war es so, dass Kate nicht besonders gut schlief und dass Tony dann auch noch etwas von einer erträglichen Motorsäge hatte, machte es nicht gerade besser. Die Bettdecke hatte sie nach hinten geschlagen und starrte an die Decke. In den letzten zwei Tagen war es unglaublich warm gewesen. Eindeutig zu warm, um es auszuhalten. Im Büro hatten sie eine Klimaanlage, aber draußen oder in den Wohnungen, war es wie in einer Sauna. Die Agentin drehte ihren Kopf zu Tony und schüttelte ihn dann. Wie konnte er bei dieser Hitze nur schlafen? Das war wohl auch so eine DiNozzo Sache, für die es keine Erklärung gab. Seufzend stand Caitlin auf und trank einige Schluck von ihrer Wasserflasche, die neben dem Bett stand. Barfuss, ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es ganz. Sie blickte auf die Straße und ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte um ihre Nase. Der Wind schuf für einige Sekunden lang Erleichterung, aber dann war das schon wieder vorbei und die Hitze schlug der Profilerin entgegen. Sie lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett und sah einige Minuten lang auf die Straßen von Washington, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und lächelte. Tony sah wie ein großes Baby aus, wenn er schlief…einfach nur süß.

Kate ging zu ihrer Tasche und kramte ein Haargummi hervor. Die Agentin band sich ihre Haare zusammen und ging anschließend in Tonys Küche. Schlafen konnte sie nun sowieso nicht mehr. Dumm war nur, dass es erst 3 Uhr morgens war und der Tag damit noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatte. Caitlin öffnete das Gefrierfach und nahm einen Becher mit Schokoladeneiscreme heraus. Was sollte man bei dieser Hitze auch sonst machen? Sie stellte den Becher auf den Tisch und mit einem Löffel setzte sie sich dann auf einen der Stühle. Gesund war dieses Zeugs bestimmt nicht. Immerhin hatte Tony es im Haus und seit einigen Nächten verzehrte es scheinbar nur Kate. Tony musste wirklich ansteckend sein! Nachdenklich aß sie einiges von dem Eis und wedelte mit dem Löffel in der Luft herum. Hoffentlich würde es nicht noch wärmer werden. Caitlin legte den Löffel weg und eine ihrer Hände legte sich auf ihren Bauch. Schon wieder so ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie sollte eben wirklich nicht so viel von diesem Zeug essen. Bestimmt lag es daran…ja, es musste einfach daran liegen. Um halb 4 verschwand das wirklich ungesunde, wenn auch leckere Eis im Gefrierschrank und Kate versuchte noch einige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Caitlin drehte sich von einer auf die andere Seite und als sie dann fast schon wieder aufstehen musste, da schlief sie endlich ein.

Das Klingeln eines Handys ließ sie jedoch aufschrecken. Dabei handelte es sich um Tonys Handy. Sie stieß diesen in die Seite und damit war er wach. „Dein Handy klingelt…", murmelte Kate und stieg aus dem Bett. Sofort bemerkte sie das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen und das die Übelkeit hochzusteigen drohte. Ohne weiter auf Tony zu achten, verließ Kate das Schlafzimmer und rannte ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte die Toilette erreicht, als sie sich auch schon übergeben musste. Caitlin kniete vor der Toilette und wischte sich den Mund mit einem Stück Toilettenpapier ab. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut…wurde sie nun etwa auch noch krank? Mit zittrigen Knien stand die Agentin auf und ging zum Waschbecken. Sie stellte den Wasserhahn auf kalt und spritzte sich eine Ladung von dem kalten Wasser ins Gesicht. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, erschrak Kate einen Moment lang. Sie sah blass aus. Etwas zu blass, für ihre Verhältnisse. Nur konnte sie es sich nun nicht leisten Krank zu werden. Also musste das nun so gehen. Einige Minuten später hatte Kate sich fertig gemacht und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Tony stand, zu ihrer Überraschung, schon angezogen dort! War das nur ein Traum? Caitlin legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Tony an. „Was ist los? Wer ist gestorben?",

Tony blickte seine Freundin überrascht an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Keiner ist gestorben – noch nicht, aber du siehst nicht besonders gut aus. Alles okay? Du siehst aus, als hättest du aus versehen in Abbys Make Up Kästchen gegriffen.", murmelte er und Caitlin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Es geht mir super. Ich hab mir vermutlich irgendetwas eingefangen. Das ist alles. Also, was ist los? Wieso bist du schon angezogen?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett. Eigentlich hatte sie Tony gerade angelogen. Es ging ihr nicht wirklich gut. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich immer noch und etwas schummrig vor den Augen wurde es ihr auch, aber sie war stark und diesen kleinen Virus würde sie nicht durchgehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie keine Wahl, aber solange sie nicht umkippte. „McGee hat angerufen. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden. Nur, dass wohl etwas nicht stimmt und das Gibbs durchdreht, wenn wir nicht in 10 Minuten im Büro sind.", teilte er Kate mit und diese stand schon wieder auf und zog sich schnell etwas an. „Dann sollten wir uns auch beeilen.", meinte sie leise und wenige Minuten später verließen die beiden das Haus. Kate bekam in diesem Moment einen Anruf von McGee, da dieser ja dachte, dass Kate bei sich zu Hause war. Gut, dass es Handys gab…

Kate setzte sich auf die Beifahrerseite von Tonys Auto und dieser fuhr los. Dummerweise sorgte sein Fahrstil nicht dafür, dass es Kate besser ging. Der Agent überfuhr bestimmt zwei rote Ampeln und einmal musste fast ein Radfahrer dran glauben. Caitlin seufzte und versuchte verzweifelt sich nicht zu übergeben. Tony würde sie vermutlich auf der Stelle erschlagen, wenn sie ihm in sein heiß geliebtes Auto spucken würde und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sitzes. Die Agentin schloss ihre Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, aber da nahm Tony wieder eine scharfe Kurve und das in einem Tempo, welches sogar Gibbs nicht gefallen würde. „Oh Gott Tony…fahr doch langsamer.", jappste Kate und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türgriff fest. DiNozzo sah nur verwundert zu ihr herüber und sogar ihm schien aufzufallen, dass es ihr elend ging. „Du siehst…übel aus.", betonte er und ging vom Gas. Das half jedoch auch nicht mehr viel. Kates Magen protestierte und sie sah entsetzt zu Tony. „Halt an! Sofort!", schrie sie und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Eine Vollbremsung später, kam der Wagen zum stehen und Kate sprang förmlich aus dem Auto. Sie rannte zu einem kleinen Stück Wiese neben dem Auto und schon musste sie sich übergeben. Tony stellte die Zündung aus und ging mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner Kollegin hinüber, welche ziemlich übel aussah. Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und Kate nahm es dankbar an. „Geht schon wieder…fahr einfach etwas langsamer…", murmelte sie und die beiden stiegen wieder ins Auto.

Das musste ein hartnäckiger Virus sein. So schlimm hatte es Kate schon lange nicht mehr erwischt. Seit dem Aufstehen fühlte sie sich einfach nur elend und Tonys Fahrstil hatte es verschlimmert. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Beim NCIS war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Gibbs Laune würde deswegen bestimmt noch weiter in den Keller sinken und sie fühlte sich hundelend. Na das konnte ja ein toller Tag werden! DiNozzo warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zu Kate und nun fuhr er auch besonders langsam und vorsichtig. Kate warf während der Fahrt einen Blick aus dem Fenster und dachte wieder einmal über die letzten Wochen nach. Es war ziemlich viel passiert. Mark hatte endlich verstanden, dass Kate kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte. Einmal hatte sie ihn sogar in der Stadt gesehen – mit seiner Frau und den beiden Kindern. Das war dann schon wieder ein Schock gewesen, auch wenn Kate das mit ihm längst verarbeitet hatte, es war einfach erschreckend gewesen, dieses Bild so real vor sich zu sehen. Von wegen er würde seine Frau verlassen und sie wirklich lieben...ja, Mark war ein unglaublicher Heuchler und sie hatte ihn immer für so einen guten Menschen gehalten. Ja, sogar Caitlin konnte sich ab und zu sehr irren, aber sie hatte ja die Kurve gekriegt, zwar auch nur durch einen Zufall, aber es war gerade noch rechtzeitig gewesen.

Caitlin schloss ihre Augen und so langsam schien sich ihr Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die beiden vor dem NCIS Gebäude an und stiegen aus. So schnell es ging, rannten die beiden in das innere des Gebäudes und stiegen in den Aufzug. „Was glaubst du was los ist? Hat McGee etwas Genaues gesagt? Hast du ihm überhaupt zugehört?", fragte Kate und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah nun bestimmt wieder schrecklich aus. Doch es ging ihr schon etwas besser. Tony sah Kate an und grinste etwas. „Um ehrlich zu sein...nein...ich habe nicht besonders darauf geachtet, was Bambino gesagt hat. Aber es hat sich nicht gut angehört. Gibbs scheint noch schlechtere Laune zu haben, als in den letzten Tagen. Deswegen hab ich es doch ernst genommen...", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Caitlin seufzte. Tony war doch wirklich ein Spinner. Die Türen öffneten sich und die beiden Agents betraten das Großraumbüro. Heute hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, getrennt voneinander zu erscheinen. Doch heute schien das auch keinem aufzufallen. Gibbs warf gerade seinen Kaffeebecher an die Wand und machte sich gerade auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. Mehr bekamen Tony und Kate im Moment nicht mehr mit, aber eines war klar, da war nichts gutes passiert.

Kate sah zu McGee, welcher schrecklich gestresst aussah und über das Auftauchen seiner Kollegen unheimlich froh zu sein schien. „Gott sei Dank! Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr. Gibbs macht mir im Moment wirklich Angst...", stotterte dieser und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Caitlin ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn an. Was war hier los? Gibbs warf seinen geliebten Kaffee an die Wand, dabei wanderte ihr Blick auf eine Wand links neben ihr, welche nun einen unschönen braunen Fleck aufweisen konnte, und dann sah sie wieder zu Tim. „Was ist passiert? Tim?", sie sah ihn fragend an und stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Die Übelkeit war noch nicht ganz verschwunden und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl kam nun auch wieder hinzu. Das war ganz übel...hier war etwas im Busch und Kate drohte jeden Moment aus den Latschen zu kippen. „Also...ähm...", Tim seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. „Ari ist wieder da.", sagte er nun, zwar sehr leise, aber laut genug, damit Tony und Kate ihn verstehen konnten.

Ari war wieder zurück? Kate starrte Tim entsetzt an und sofort kamen bestimmte Bilder in ihren Kopf zurück. Sie hatte ihn nicht erstechen können und das nur wegen seinen Augen...nein, sie musste sich geirrt haben. An den Augen von ihm konnte nichts besonderes sein. Ari Haswari war ein Terrorist und das FBI half ihm dabei auch noch. Auch, wenn sie es noch nicht wahrhaben wollten, aber Ari war nicht der, für den er sich ausgab. Und das letzte Mal, da hatte er versucht Gibbs umzubringen und auch Kate war ihm nur knapp entkommen. Danach schien er das Land verlassen zu haben und nun war er wieder hier. Aber nun war dieser Schweinehund wieder hier und bestimmt würde er Gibbs und sein Team nicht in Ruhe lassen. Kate bekam kaum mehr mit, was um sie herum passierte. Wieso war er gerade jetzt wieder hier? Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker und als Kate einen Schritt nach vorne machte, brach um sie herum alles zusammen. Tony konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig reagieren und seine Kollegin auffangen. „Kate! Kate?", der Agent schlug ihr sanft auf die Wange und von sehr weitem hörte Caitlin ihren Namen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen langsam und sah Tony über sich. War sie gerade wirklich? Nein wie peinlich! Kate setzte sich rasch auf, aber Tony drückte sie wieder nach unten. „Bleib liegen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du dich nicht bewegst. Du hättest doch im Bett bleiben sollen.", meinte er und erst später wurde ihm sein Fehler klar. McGee sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Im Bett bleiben? Also das versteh ich nun nicht so ganz...hat Kate dir gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht?", fragte der Agent und sah die beiden mehr als nur irritiert an. Kate setzte sich nun doch auf und nickte. „Ja, ich hab ihm vorhin im Aufzug erzählt, dass es mir nicht besonders gut geht...das ist alles, Tim. Wirklich.", dabei betonte sie wirklich. Vielleicht auch etwas zu sehr, aber Tim schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

„Du solltest zum Arzt gehen, Kate.", meinte Tony, aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, es geht mir soweit ganz gut...ich kann Morgen oder so immer noch gehen.", sagte diese nur und stand vorsichtig auf. Natürlich hatte Tony Recht, aber Kate wollte nun einfach nicht zum Arzt gehen. Ari war wieder in der Stadt und das war doch wirklich wichtiger. Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Seit wann war Kate so schrecklich unvernünftig? Es ging ihr doch offensichtlich nicht gut und dann weigerte sie sich zum Arzt zu gehen? „Kate, sei doch nicht so schrecklich unvernünftig! Du bist gerade Ohnmächtig geworden. Es geht dir überhaupt nicht gut!", gab Tony von sich und half Kate hoch. „Es ging mir wirklich schon schlechter...", widersprach die Agentin und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. In diesem Moment kam Gibbs wieder nach unten gestürmt und sah seine Agents sehr wütend an. „Hat McGee es euch schon erzählt?", die zwei nickten und Gibbs verschränkte die Arme. „Gut, Ari ist wieder hier. Angeblich hat er einen Auftrag, aber im Gegensatz zum FBI, wissen wir ja schon, dass er nicht auf unserer Seite steht.", sagte Gibbs und die anderen nickten. Oh ja, er hatte schreckliche Laune.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam Director Shepard auf das Team zu und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch von Agent Gibbs stehen. Sie blickte ihn leicht verärgert an und verschränkte die Arme. „Agent Gibbs, wir waren noch nicht fertig...kommen Sie mit.", sagte sie in einem ernsten Tonfall und vor sich hinbrummend stand Gibbs nun auf. „Kate, geh zu Abby und sag ihr was los ist.", rief Jethro noch und ging erneut nach oben in das Konferenzzimmer. Caitlin stand auf und sofort war Tony an ihrer Seite. „Tony! Es geht mir wieder gut...wirklich...ich werde es wohl noch nach unten zu Abby schaffen!", giftete sie und kniff ihre Augen einen Moment lang zusammen. Seinen Arm stieß sie von sich und seufzte. „DiNozzo! Ich bin kein kleines Kind...was man von dir nicht behaupten kann...", murmelte die Agentin und verschwand zum Aufzug. Sie stieg ein und fuhr zu Abby ins Labor. Wenig später betrat sie dieses und lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Abby?", sie sah sich um und schon kam die schwarzhaarige aus dem kleinen Raum auf sie zu.

„Hallo Kate.", rief diese begeistert und umarmte sie kurz. Kate lächelte etwas matt und Abby legte sofort den Kopf schief. Etwas stimmte doch mit ihrer Freundin nicht. „Was ist los? Du siehst ja nicht sehr gut aus. Bist du etwa krank?", fragte sie und sah Caitlin besorgt an. Aber im Gegensatz zu Tony, durfte diese das machen. Da gab es eben einen Unterschied! Abby war ihre beste Freundin und Tony der Mann, den sie liebte. Es gab ja immer noch eine kleine Sache, die sie Tony noch nicht gebeichtet hatte. „Ja, ich denke, ich hab mir irgendetwas eingefangen...zumindest vermute ich das. Aber das ist nun unwichtig. Gibbs schickt mich...Ari ist wieder da.", sagte die Agentin und nahm sich einen Stuhl auf welchen sie sich setzte. Abby erstarrte kurz, ging dann aber zu Kate hinüber. „Ari ist wieder hier? Wie hat Gibbs das aufgenommen?", wollte die Forensikerin wissen.

„Als Tony und ich vorhin rein gekommen, hat er seinen Kaffeebecher an die Wand gepfeffert und da war noch Kaffee drin. Gerade hat die Direktorin ihn wieder zu sich gerufen...ich schätze Gibbs ist alles andere als erfreut darüber und das verstehe ich auch. Ari wird nicht locker lassen.", meinte Kate und seufzte. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie nachher doch noch zum Arzt gehen – nur um sicher zu sein! „Sein Kaffee? Dann ist er verdammt sauer...Kate? Ich denke du solltest zum Arzt gehen. Du hast keine Farbe im Gesicht und das beunruhigt mich wirklich. Du siehst nicht gut aus...zumindest im Moment. Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur ein Virus oder so ist?", fragte die Goth.

„Sicher, was sollte es auch sonst sein? Ein Virus, die Grippe oder was auch immer. Es hat mich erwischt. Heute Morgen ging es so richtig los. Schon nach dem aufstehen war mir furchtbar übel und ich habe fast in Tonys Auto gespuckt.", meinte sie und lächelte etwas. Worauf wollte Abby eigentlich hinaus? Sogar Kate durfte krank werden. Sie war zwar stark, aber doch nicht so stark um Krankheiten zu entgehen. Immerhin schien ihr Magen sich nun langsam doch noch zu beruhigen. Das hatte sie vorhin zwar auch schon geglaubt, aber im Moment ging es ihr besser als den ganzen Tag. „Fast? Wie auch immer. Geh zum Arzt, Kate! Nicht das du uns hier noch wegkippst.", gab die Forensikerin von sich und Kate sah sie an und lächelte etwas. „Also um ehrlich zu sein...das ist auch schon passiert. Im Büro oben...und ich weiß, ich sollte zum Arzt gehen, aber ich bin doch noch am Leben!", protestierte Caitlin.

„Kate! Und Tony hat dich einfach so gehen lassen?", fragte Abby und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie kannte ihre Freundin ja und vermutlich hatte sie Tony keine Chance gegeben. „Du hast deinen Kopf durchgesetzt, richtig?", die Forensikerin schüttelte den Kopf und Kate nickte dann. Abby setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Kate und sah sie genau an. „Hast du dich vor einer Woche nicht auch schon darüber beklagt, das dir Übel sei?", meinte Abby nun und Kate sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja, kann schon sein. Ist gut möglich...wieso? Ich geh schon noch zum Arzt, Abby.", versicherte sie ihrer Freundin und Abby lächelte. „Na ja...das klingt nun vielleicht etwas...komisch, aber bist du dir sicher, das es nur ein Virus ist und du nicht Schwanger bist?", damit hatte Caitlin nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie lachte los und sah dann wieder zu Abby, welche Kate ernst ansah.

Schwanger? Abby schien das mehr als nur ernst zu meinen. Nein, Kate war nicht schwanger. Das war gar nicht...eigentlich hatte sie schon möglich sagen wollen, aber es war möglich! Sex hatte Kate und in den letzten Wochen dank Tony war es nicht bei wenig geblieben. Ihre Gesichtszüge schienen zu entgleisen und die Agentin senkte ihren Blick. War es wirklich möglich? Sie nahm die Pille und eigentlich waren die beiden ja vorsichtig. Eigentlich...es gab da schon die eine oder andere Situation, in der sie es nicht gewesen waren. Was, wenn sie wirklich schwanger war? Schwanger von Anthony DiNozzo. Sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen war schon komisch. Die beiden hatten doch erst einige Wochen zusammen verbracht und eine klare Äußerung wegen ihrer Beziehung hatten sie noch gar nicht. Wollte Tony überhaupt Kinder? „Abby...ich denke es wäre möglich. Vielleicht...es könnte schon sein. Verflucht...", murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand über die Stirn.

„Du solltest einfach einen Test machen. So kompliziert ist das gar nicht. Oder du gehst gleich zum Frauenarzt – sicher ist sicher. Aber selbst wenn du es bist, wäre es so schlimm? Ich meine...es ist doch von Tony, oder? Von Mark bist du ja hoffentlich nicht schwanger?", fragte Abby und Kate schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf.

„Abby! Wenn ich schwanger bin, dann ist dieses Baby auf jeden Fall von Tony. Ich hab doch schon seit Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr mit Mark gehabt und ein Baby von ihm...nein. Das wäre doch...es ist auf jeden Fall von Tony! Es wäre nicht schlimm...eigentlich würde ich mich vermutlich sogar freuen, aber...naja Tony. Er war bisher doch ziemlich sprunghaft und ich schätze er fliegt auf der Stelle um, wenn ich ihm so etwas erzählen würde.",

„Ich denke, Tony würde sich freuen. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber wenn er das alles erst mal verstanden hat, dann würde er sich freuen. Du solltest dir erstmal Gewissheit verschaffen und es ihm dann sagen. Eines nach dem anderen, Kate. Sonst bekommt unser armer Tony noch einen Herzinfarkt.", meinte Abby und konnte ein Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken.

„Du hast Recht...ich kaufe mir so einen Test, mache ihn und dann...sage ich es ihm.", meinte Kate und seufzte. So leicht war es zwar nicht. Immerhin wusste Tony bisher noch nicht einmal etwas von ihren Gefühlen und dann sollte sie ihm einfach so eine Schwangerschaft beichten? Oh, das würde noch sehr schwer für sie werden, aber erst einmal musste sie wissen, was überhaupt dran war. Vielleicht war es ja doch nur ein Virus und sie war gar nicht schwanger.

„Kate, du bist stark und du schaffst das. Tony und du, ihr gebt ein wunderschönes Paar ab und ein Baby würde dem ganzen bestimmt nur gut tun. Sogar Tony wird irgendwann erwachsen, bisher hatte er nur immer die falschen Frauen an seiner Seite. Aber mit dir, könnte er es endlich schaffen. Also los. Kauf dir einen Test und dann sag's ihm...", damit sprach Abby Caitlin Mut zu und diese umarmte ihre Freundin lächelnd. „Danke...mal wieder.", flüsterte die Agentin.


	16. Chapter 16: It's true!

16. Kapitel – It's true!

Kate hatte sich das ganze also leicht vorgestellt? Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso schwerer erschien ihr das ganze. Schwanger zu sein war an und für sich ja eine schöne Sache, aber es hatte nicht nur Vorteile! Okay, im Moment war es ja noch nicht sicher. Möglicherweise war es einfach falscher Alarm und Caitlin war nicht schwanger und dann hatte sie sich umsonst so viele Gedanken gemacht. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass Kate einige Wochen überfällig war und die restlichen Anzeichen eigentlich auch zu einer Schwangerschaft passten. Falls sie also wirklich schwanger war, kam sie um diese Gedanken nicht herum. War der Zeitpunkt überhaupt der richtige? Tony und sie waren noch nicht fest zusammen. Zusammen waren sie schon irgendwie, nur hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, diese Beziehung genau zu definieren und Tony wusste nicht, wie sehr Kate ihn liebte. Was, wenn der Zeitpunkt mehr als nur falsch war? Tony war kein Mann, den man mit einem Kind an sich binden konnte und dieser Gedanke war sowieso schwachsinnig. Frauen, die das versuchten, mussten sehr verzweifelt sein und Caitlin hatte eher Mitleid mit ihnen, als Verständnis. Wenn man einen Mann so schon nicht halten konnte, wie sollte ein kleines zart besaitetes Baby das dann schaffen? Es war unmöglich…

Wollte Kate im Moment überhaupt ein Kind? Klar war, falls sie schwanger war, würde sie das Baby auch bekommen. Eine Abtreibung kam nicht in Frage. Schon allein wegen ihrer Erziehung und Caitlin könnte das gar nicht. Immerhin war das ein kleines Wesen, das dagegen nichts unternehmen konnte und eine Chance verdiente doch jeder. Nun befand sie sich wieder auf dem Weg in das Großraumbüro und dort wartete vermutlich schon ein übellauniger Gibbs auf sie und heizte dem Rest vom Team schon so richtig ein. Doch Kate verstand es…Ari hatte nicht nur versucht Gibbs zu töten, auch die anderen waren in Gefahr gewesen und er war nun sicher nicht hier, um sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Der Kerl war ein Terrorist, nur wollte das FBI dies nicht wahrhaben und so war er weiterhin eine Gefahr – nicht nur für Gibbs Team. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass Ari Haswari sich nun wieder im Land befand. Ein sehr schlechtes sogar…er hatte regelrecht einen Narren an Gibbs gefressen und wahrscheinlich würde er nicht aufgeben, bis einer von den beiden tot war. Und sollte das eintreffen, dann wünschte Kate sich, dass es Ari treffen würde. Nicht Gibbs…damit würde das Team vermutlich nicht so schnell fertig werden. Egal wie launisch er manchmal sein konnte, er war doch ein guter Mensch.

Gedankenverloren lehnte Kate sich an die kühle Wand des Aufzuges und ihre rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch. Dort befand sich nun wohlmöglich ein kleines Baby…ihr Baby. Tonys und ihres. Der Gedanke war schon sehr merkwürdig, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Tony war eigentlich ziemlich sprunghaft was Beziehungen anging und nun war Caitlin vielleicht von ihm schwanger…wie würde er reagieren? Davor hatte Kate wohl am meisten Angst. Nicht vor der Schwangerschaft selbst. Vor einigen Wochen in Paris hatte er ziemlich merkwürdig reagiert, als sie das Baby ihrer Freundin im Arm gehalten hatte und nun musste sie ihm vermutlich sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Kate versuchte wirklich, sich einen klaren Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie Tony das auffassen würde, falls da wirklich ein Baby war, aber so einfach war es nicht. Tony war Tony und die Agentin konnte seine Reaktion schlecht vorhersehen. Würde er sich vielleicht sogar freuen? Würde er überrascht und geschockt sein oder würde er abweisend reagieren und nichts davon wissen wollen? Es war wirklich eine schwere Frage und nun musste sie sich erst Mal Gewissheit verschaffen. Tony nun schon von ihrem Verdacht zu erzählen, war falsch. Außerdem wusste Kate nicht, wie sie so etwas anstellen sollte. Bisher hatte sie sich noch nie in so einer Situation befunden!

Caitlin hatte sich das sowieso immer anders vorgestellt. In ihrer Vorstellung war sie mit ihrem Traummann verheiratet und das Baby war geplant. Ja, es war albern. Wirklich albern, aber so war es. Die Agentin wollte irgendwann Mutter werden und das auf jeden Fall. Aber dazu brauchte man doch den perfekten Mann und diesen hatte sie eigentlich auch. Nur wusste sie eben nicht, ob Tony das alles auch wollte. Es war vollkommen anders, als in ihrer Vorstellung. Eine Hochzeit würde Tony noch mehr einengen und vermutlich war das sein Alptraum Nummer 1, dicht gefolgt von Vater werden…wieso musste es nur so schwer sein? Schwanger zu sein war doch etwas tolles, nur stellte sich diese Stimmung bei Kate noch nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an der Morgenübelkeit und die war eindeutig ein fetter Nachteil einer Schwangerschaft. Natürlich musste man das auch auf sich nehmen, aber so schlimm hatte sie sich das nie vorgestellt. Caitlins Hand strich sanft über ihren Bauch und dann öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls. Ihre Hand entfernte sich von ihrem Bauch und sie betrat das Großraumbüro. Gibbs war nicht zu sehen, nur McGee und Tony saßen an ihren Schreibtischen und schienen nichts zu machen. Hier herrschte eine unglaublich drückende Stimmung…

Einen kurzen Moment lang blieb Kate stehen und sah die beiden an, aber keiner schien sie so wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Und das alles wegen Ari? Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Sie befanden sich hier auf keiner Beerdigung und in nächster Zeit wollte Kate auch auf keiner antanzen müssen. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin. „Ist irgendetwas passiert? War Gibbs überhaupt schon wieder hier, nachdem ich weg war?", fragte sie und endlich wandte Tony seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Was? Uh…nein. Er war noch nicht wieder hier. McGee und ich haben schon eine Wette abgeschlossen…ich habe dafür gestimmt, dass er seinen nächsten Kaffee an eine Wand in Direktor Shepards Büro wirft…McGee stimmt dagegen. Bist du dabei?", fragte der Italiener und lächelte sie an. Kate seufzte. Die beiden hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen? Das war eben typisch Tony. „Nein. Ich bin nicht dabei…wenn Gibbs das raus findet, teilt er euch persönlich zum Kloputzen ein.", meinte Kate und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten. Tony nickte und sah Kate genau an. „Geht's dir besser? Du hast wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht…", stellte er fest und Caitlin nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, mir geht's viel besser. Und keine Angst, ich gehe schon noch zum Arzt.", sagte die Agentin mit Nachdruck und Tony nickte. Auch in der nächsten halben Stunde tat sich nicht sehr viel. Gibbs war nicht zu sehen und langsam fragte Kate sich wirklich, was da oben wohl los sein mochte. Doch die Agents mussten warten, bis dieser wieder kommen würde und wenn seine Laune noch weiter in den Keller gesunken war, dann musste das ja nicht unbedingt gleich sein. Kate stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hand und sah vollkommen abwesend zu Tony. Sollte sie einen Test aus dem Drogeriemarkt kaufen oder lieber gleich zu ihrem Arzt gehen? Die zweite Variante war vermutlich sicherer. Nicht unbedingt schneller, aber dort konnte sie sich vollkommen sicher sein. Diese Schwangerschaftstests zum kaufen waren doch nicht immer zu 100 Prozent sicher. Sie mochten schneller sein, aber hier ging es ja um etwas Wichtiges. Caitlin wollte lieber sofort mit Sicherheit wissen, ob sie schwanger war oder nicht. Die Agentin nahm ihren PDA und suchte die Nummer ihrer Frauenärztin heraus. Tony beäugte jede ihrer Bewegungen sehr genau und nur wenige Sekunden später krachte er von seinem Stuhl. McGee, der von dem Geräusch aufgeweckt wurde, griff schon nach seiner Waffe, senkte sie aber wieder, als er sah, das es nur Tony war, der von seinem Stuhl gefallen war.

Kate legte den Kopf schief und sah zu DiNozzo hinüber. „Ich hoffe das hat wehgetan.", meinte sie und grinste etwas. Tony stand auf und rieb sich den Hintern. „Ja, es hat wehgetan…zu sehr. Was machst du da?", fragte er und ging nun zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber. Caitlin drückte die Nummer auf dem PDA weg, da sie wusste, das Tony dazu im Stande war, die Daten auch rückwärts zu entziffern und hielt sich den Hörer vom Telfon ans Ohr. „Einen Termin bei meinem Arzt ausmachen…", murmelte Kate und Tony schielte auf die Nummer, die auf dem Display des Telefons zu erkennen war. Schulterzuckend ging der Agent zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und tippte etwas auf seiner Tastatur. Kate beachtete ihn im Moment nicht weiter. Die Sprechstundenhilfe meldete sich und Caitlin teilte ihr mit, das sie einen Termin brauchte. „Ja…das geht. Super. Wiedersehen.", damit legte Kate auf und sah zu Tony hinüber. Dieser sah sie gerade verwundert an. „Wieso machst du einen Termin bei einer Frauenärztin aus? Sollte es nicht lieber ein anderer Arzt sein?", fragte er und Kate seufzte. Ja, im Moment wollte sie Tony wirklich erschlagen. Wieso konnte er so etwas nicht sein lassen?

„DiNozzo! Ich glaub nicht, dass du das gemacht hast!", rief sie empört und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Legte er es etwa darauf an, dass sie ihm nun schon davon erzählte, dass er möglicherweise bald Vater wurde? Das glaubte sie kaum und daran dachte er im Moment auch nicht. Bei dem Wort Frauenarzt dachte Tony doch nur an andere Dinge. In dieser Hinsicht würde er sich wohl nie ändern. Auch nicht, wenn sie eine wirklich feste Bindung eingehen würde, so würde er doch immer der gleiche bleiben, aber das war doch irgendwie auch gut so. Immerhin hatte sich Kate in diesen Tony verliebt und nicht in einen vollkommen anderen. Gerade als Tony etwas sagen wollte, sah er, dass Gibbs wieder zu ihnen kam. Seine Miene war sehr schwer zu deuten, aber die Falten auf seiner Stirn verrieten, dass er immer noch schlecht drauf war und man besser einen Meter Sicherheitsabstand hielt, solange diese Sache nicht beseitigt war und die würde sich nicht mit einem Fingerschnippen lösen lassen. Ari war gerissen und hatte bestimmt etwas vor. Nur konnten sie unmöglich wissen, was er genau vorhatte. Vermutlich würde es etwas mit Gibbs oder dem Team zu tun haben, aber das war auch schon alles, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten. Kate und Tony sagten kein Wort, ebenso McGee. Die drei Agents richteten sich auf und blickten ihren Boss an. Dieser schäumte offensichtlich vor Wut und der NCIS konnte froh sein, dass er im Moment keinen Kaffee bei sich hatte. Caitlins Blick landete auf der einen Wand, die nun einen unschönen braunen Fleck hatte und dann sah sie wieder zu Gibbs. Keiner seines Teams schien sich zu trauen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen…

„Keiner von euch verlässt dieses Gebäude allein.", sagte Gibbs und die Wut war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Vermutlich hielt das keiner seiner Agents für die beste Idee, aber Gibbs nun zu Widersprechen würde nichts Gutes bedeuten – eher einen stechenden Blick und vielleicht einen Kaffeebecher, der in seine Richtung flog. „Ari hat möglicherweise etwas mit dieser Terrorzelle zu tun. McGee, geh zu Abby und lass sie nicht aus den Augen.", er sah zu McGee, dieser nickte und sprang auf um zu Abby zu gehen. „DiNozzo, Kate…für euch gilt dass selbe. Wenn ihr dieses Gebäude ohne den anderen verlasst, dann kann euch nicht einmal mehr Gott helfen.", meinte er und die beiden nickten. Ari hatte also Möglicherweise etwas mit dieser Terrorzelle zu tun? Das wurde ja immer besser...Außerdem glaubte Kate immer mehr, dass Gibbs etwas wusste. War es Absicht gewesen oder eher Zufall? Gibbs ahnte doch, das zwischen Tony und ihr etwas war und genau deswegen verwunderte es Kate. Aber wahrscheinlich waren seine Gedanken im Moment einfach nur bei Ari. So war das doch immer. Sobald er wieder auftauchte, war Gibbs unerträglich – noch unerträglicher als üblicherweise und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Caitlin wollte fast fragen was mit ihm war, aber bevor sie diese Frage auch nur hatte aussprechen können, war Gibbs schon wieder verschwunden. Nun ging die Diskussion mit der Direktorin wohl weiter.

Allerdings hatte Kate nun ein kleines Problem. Gibbs hatte ihnen gerade „befohlen" das keiner von ihnen allein das Gebäude verlassen durfte und damit meinte er wohl auch die Zeit danach. Und das wiederum hieß, dass Kate ihren Termin beim Frauenarzt nachher entweder absagen musste, oder ihn trotzdem wahrnehmen würde. Natürlich war das Risiko dann da, das Tony schon vorher etwas von der möglichen Schwangerschaft erfahren könnte, bevor sie Selbst die Chance hatte, es ihm zu sagen und das würde dann wohl in einem kleinen Drama enden. Caitlin wollte diesen Termin aber auch nicht absagen. Sie hatte schon Glück gehabt, das heute abend noch einer frei geworden war und sie ihn haben konnte. Dann musste Tony eben mitkommen und sie musste dafür sorgen, dass er nicht erfahren würde, wieso sie wirklich bei ihrer Frauenärztin war. So schwer konnte das ja gar nicht werden. Dachte Kate zumindest bis jetzt. Einige Stunden später machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zu Tonys Auto und Kate warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Hast du noch etwas vor, Katie?", fragte Tony und diese nickte. „Ja, allerdings. Du weißt doch sehr genau, was ich vorhabe. Ich sag dir wo meine Frauenärztin ist und du kommst mit. Wenn wir dort sind, wirst du dich ruhig verhalten und im Wartezimmer warten.", meinte Kate und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz.

So einfach war es in der Theorie. Sie sagte Tony wie er sich zu Verhalten hatte und er würde es auch ausführen. Nur die Wirklichkeit würde natürlich vollkommen anders sein. Caitlin kannte DiNozzo inzwischen so gut, dass sie sich schon denken konnte, dass er in der Praxis alles andere als ruhig sein würde. Vermutlich würde er seine Witze machen und sie bis aufs letzte nerven, auch nun, wo so viel mehr zwischen ihnen war. Tony war eben immer noch der DiNozzo, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und der war eben unverbesserlich. Mit einer versteinerten Miene starrte die Agentin aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass Tony nicht zu neugierig sein würde. Sie musste sich doch erst selbst sicher sein, dass da auch wirklich ein Baby war und nicht, dass es falscher Alarm war. Die Frau hatte doch immer am meisten ärger, wenn es um so etwas ging. Wieso waren Männer in dieser Hinsicht nur so wahnsinnig eigen? Gab es überhaupt Männer, die einer Frau vom ersten Moment der Schwangerschaft beistanden und nicht panisch reagierten, wenn eine Frau ihnen beichtete, dass sie vermutete schwanger zu sein? Bisher konnte Caitlin sich das schwer vorstellen. Natürlich wurden in vielen Ehen Kinder geplant, aber irgendwie war das doch anders.

„Katie, das ist doch nur ein Besuch bei deinem Frauenarzt. Kein treffen mit dem Papst. Da musst du mir nicht solche Regeln auferlegen. Ich darf in den Behandlungsraum doch mit, oder?", fragte er und sofort erschien ein sehr breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Daraufhin sah Kate ihn mit einem stechenden Blick an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war doch typisch DiNozzo! Ihre Beziehung war nun ja sehr eng und geheimnise gab es keine mehr – zumindest auf der körperlichen Basis. Caitlin hatte da natürlich noch die Tatsache, dass sie Tony noch nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und nun eben die vermeintliche Schwangerschaft. „Nein! Ich meinte doch gerade, dass du schön im Wartezimmer warten wirst, während ich im Behandlungszimmer bin, Tony! Wir schlafen miteinander, aber deswegen hast du keinen Freischein gewonnen, der dich in das Behandlungszimmer befördert.", versicherte sie DiNozzo und lächelte etwas. Ja, diese Vorstellung musste Tony schon sehr gefallen. Er zusammen mit einer Frau im Behandlungszimmer eines Frauenarztes. Eigentlich wollte Caitlin gar nicht wissen, was da für perverse Gedanken in Tonys Kopf ausgearbeitet wurden.

20 Minuten später hatten die beiden die von Kate angegebene Adresse erreicht und DiNozzo parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Frauenarztklinik. Sie stiegen aus und Kate bekam wieder ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Schon bald würde sie wissen, ob in ihrem Bauch ein kleines Baby heranwuchs. Es war ja eigentlich wirklich schön. Mutter zu werden war etwas tolles, nur stand eine Sache aus, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte. Tony sagen, dass er sie geschwängert hatte und bald Vater werden würde. Etwas Gedankenverloren stand Caitlin neben dem Auto und bekam nicht mit, wie Tony auf sie zukam und sie in seine Arme zog. „Darf ich wirklich nicht mit in den Behandlungsraum? Ich könnte dir ja dabei helfen, deine Beine auf dieses Teil zu bekommen und es dir bequem machen...", flüsterte er und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Caitlin schloss die Augen und ein kleiner, nicht definierbarer laut drang aus ihrer Kehle. Kates Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und Tony drängte sie sachte gegen das Auto. Seine Lippen wanderten aufwärts und fanden die ihren. Wissbegierig erwiderte Caitlin seinen Kuss und löste sich nach einigen Sekunden von ihm.

Grinsend legte sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...nicht mal in deinem Traum, DiNozzo. Nicht, solange es dafür keinen sehr guten Grund gibt.", meinte sie und Tony verzog seine Lippen zu einem Schmollen. Oh, so konnte er wirklich verdammt gut aussehen. Eher sehr süß, aber deswegen würde sie hier nicht ihr okay geben. Zumal es ja um die Schwangerschaft ging. Der Arzt würde ja nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, nur weil der Vater davon noch nichts wissen dürfte. Das dürfte ja auch relativ schwer werden. „Einen verdammt guten Grund? Und der wäre?", dabei zog Tony eine Augenbraue nach oben und eine Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Caitlin entspannte sich dabei ungemein und seufzte leise. Das könnte Tony auch gerne den ganzen Tag machen, nur leider ging es nicht. „mmh...naja, zum Beispiel, wenn wir ein Baby bekommen würden, dann würde ich dir schon mein okay geben.", sagte Caitlin und lächelte. Wenn Tony nur wüsste, wie nah an der Wahrheit sie sich hier befanden. Vermutlich konnte er schon bald mit in den Behandlungsraum, weil Kate wirklich schwanger war. Doch darüber wollte sie sich noch keine weiteren Gedanken machen.

Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich schon irgendwelche schönen Gedanken über das Baby zu machen. Das Kinderzimmer musste noch nicht eingerichtet werden und Kate brauchte sich auch keine Gedanken über die Kleidung für das kleine machen. Es war alles noch einfach. Sobald Caitlin sich sicher war, würde es richtig chaotisch werden. Sie musste ihren Eltern davon erzählen, wobei diese sich auf jeden Fall freuen würden. Immerhin wurde die Agentin von ihrer Mutter bei jedem Treffen oder Telefonat gefragt, ob sie nun schon einen Heiratsfähigen Mann gefunden hatte und wann die ersten Enkelkinder kommen würden. Ja, ihre Mutter würde sich für sie auf jeden Fall freuen und ihr Vater auch. Tony würden sie auch mögen. Nur ob Tony das alles mitmachen würde? Die vielleicht zukünftigen Schwiegereltern kennen lernen und die Fragerei über sich ergehen lassen? Und dann war da noch der NCIS. Die beiden waren Kollegen und Gibbs würde vermutlich keine Wickelkommode beisteuern, weil Tony es geschafft hatte, Kate zu schwängern. Das war doch unwahrscheinlich.  
Tonys Blick veränderte sich für ein paar Sekunden lang ins undeutbare. Scheinbar dachte er über Kates Worte nach, die sie gerade gesagt hatte. Oder wie dringend er unbedingt in das Behandlungszimmer mitwollte. So würde wahrscheinlich keine vernünftige Frau ja sagen. Sogar ihr Freund hatte da kein leichtes Spiel. Ob man nun miteinander schlief oder dem anderen so ausgeliefert war, war doch etwas vollkommen anderes und Tony dachte dabei auf jeden Fall an etwas, was Kate nicht gefallen dürfte. Auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen war keine leichte Sache. Es gab genug Frauen, die eine Ärztin vorzogen und so war es auch bei Kate. Sie war eben sehr umsichtig in dieser Hinsicht. Sie stand nicht auf One Night Stands und würde mit einem Mann auch nicht ohne einen guten Grund schlafen. Solange sie ihn nicht mochte und zwischen ihnen gar nichts war, würde er bestimmt nicht ins Ziel kommen. „uhm...ich warte dann einfach im Wartezimmer.", sagte Tony und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Irgendwie war Kate nach dieser Antwort aber nicht zum Grinsen zumute. Er war nicht soweit...und nun war Kate vielleicht schwanger.

Diese Antwort von Tony lag der Agentin schwer im Magen. Was, wenn er dieses Kind wirklich nicht wollen würde? Wenn er sie verlassen würde, weil sie schwanger geworden war? Konnte sie Tony so eine Aktion zutrauen? Seufzend ging Kate neben Tony zum Eingang und versuchte diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nur weil es genug Männer gab, die ihre schwangere Freundin verließen, musste es ja nicht heißen, dass Tony es genauso machen würde. Er war ein Frauenheld und schien nicht viel für Beziehungen übrig zu haben, aber würde er ihr so etwas antun? Tony schien sie doch sehr zu mögen und zwischen ihnen war weit aus mehr als reiner Sex. Würde er so etwas wagen? Caitlin wollte darüber eigentlich nicht nachdenken, aber diese Gedanken tauchten nun einfach in ihrem Kopf auf. DiNozzo war kein übler Kerl, aber er war auch sehr eigen und das war wohl das Problem. Es gab zwischen ihnen noch zu viele ungesagte Dinge. Die beiden betraten die kleine Praxis von Kates Frauenärztin und während Kate sich am Empfang anmeldete, setzte Tony sich schon in den Wartebereich. Sofort griff er nach einem der Hefte dort und blätterte es durch.

5 Minuten später setzte Caitlin sich neben ihren Kollegen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er vollkommen vertieft das Heft durchblätterte. Nach zwei weiteren Minuten sah er Kate dann aber doch an. „Ich hab gerade viel gelernt...", murmelte er und hielt das Heft hoch. Kate schlug ihre Beine übereinander und blickte ihren Kollegen an. „Ach wirklich? Was hast du in diesen 5 Minuten tolles gelernt? Das man eine schwangere Frau nicht zu sehr reizen sollte?", fragte Kate und grinste etwas.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das ist ein guter Tipp. Schwangere Frauen sollen angeblich ja sehr launisch sein...obwohl, dann wärst du ja dauerschwanger und das stell ich mir nicht so angenehm vor.", sagte er und piekste Kate in die Seite. „Wassergeburten scheinen total In zu sein. Zumindest laut diesem tollen Artikel. Also falls wir jemals Kinder bekommen sollten, dann müssen wir unbedingt eine Wassergeburt buchen, Katie.", meinte Tony und sah sie grinsend an. Das er Kate damit wehtat, war ihm nicht klar. Schon an seiner Stimme erkannte die Ermittlerin, dass es nicht sein ernst war. Das sollte ein Witz sein und ein Witz passte im Moment wirklich nicht...

Caitlin verzog ihr Gesicht und sah Tony einfach nur verkniffen an. Das hätte er sich nun wirklich sparen können. „Lass das sein Tony...", murmelte sie und stand auf. Tonys Hand, welche nach ihrer griff, schlug sie unsanft von sich und blickte ihn nicht einmal mehr an. „Wenn du nicht hier bleibst, dann erschieß ich dich.", giftete sie ihn an und verschwand nach vorne, um zu sehen, wie lange sie noch warten musste. Das gerade war dann wohl eine typische Schwangerschaftslaune gewesen...

15 Minuten später hatte Kate eine Urinprobe abgegeben und man hatte ihr Blut abgenommen. Nach dem kleinen „Streit" mit Tony hatte sie auch keine Lust mehr gehabt, ins Wartezimmer zurückzugehen, sondern wartete mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen beim Eingangsbereich. Warten war wirklich etwas Schlimmes. Vor allem, wenn es um so eine Sache ging. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie in das Behandlungszimmer ihrer Ärztin gerufen und diese empfang wie freundlich wie eh und je. „Guten Tag, Dr. Maiers.", sagte Kate freundlich und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch der Ärztin hin. Nun würde sie wohl gleich wissen, ob sie von Tony schwanger war.

Dr. Maiers erklärte Kate einige Sachen und dann kam der entscheidende Satz. „Ihre Urinprobe und das Ergebnis der Blutentnahme sind identisch. Ich möchte anschließend noch eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen, aber soweit ich das sagen kann, befinden Sie sich derzeit wohl in anderen Umständen.", sagte die blondhaarige Ärztin und faltete ihre Hände ineinander. Caitlin hörte zu und legte den Kopf schief. Die Ergebnisse waren also identisch...das war...ja, was war es? Waren sie identisch im negativen Sinn oder eher doch im positiven? „Und das heißt nun...ich bin schwanger?", fragte Kate ziemlich leise und versuchte diese Information richtig zu verarbeiten.

Der Verdacht war da gewesen. Das konnte Kate nicht leugnen. Vor der Unterhaltung mit Abby, hatte die Agentin nicht einmal an eine Schwangerschaft gedacht und das, obwohl es doch einige Anzeichen gegeben hatte, aber wieso hätte sie auch daran denken sollen? Die Schwangerschaft war nicht geplant und deswegen kam sie sehr überraschend. Und genau deswegen war es für Kate wohl nicht in Frage gekommen, aber nun saß sie hier und hatte die Gewissheit. Caitlins Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch und legte sich darauf. Sie war schwanger...schwanger von Tony DiNozzo!

„Falls die Urinprobe und das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung nicht irgendwie verunreinigt wurden ja. Aber für gewöhnlich sind diese Untersuchungen mehr als nur genau.", wenige Minuten später hatte Kate auch die Ultraschalluntersuchung hinter sich. Nach dieser war es sicher: sie erwartete ein Kind von Tony. Und nun musste sie es ihm nur noch sagen. Caitlin hielt das Ultraschallbild in der Hand und strich mit einem Finger darüber. Das war ihr Baby...bald würde sie Mama sein. Sie befand sich in der 7. Schwangerschaftswoche und das war eigentlich noch sehr früh...

Kate atmete tief ein, und steckte das Bild in ihre Handtasche. Sie musste einen guten Zeitpunkt finden, um Tony von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Zu lange sollte sie sich aber auch nicht Zeit lassen. Irgendwann würde er es sehen und vor allem merken. Und so sollte er nicht erfahren, dass er nun Vater wurde. Caitlin ging wieder ins Wartezimmer und ging zu Tony. „Ich bin fertig...wir können nun fahren.", meinte sie und sah DiNozzo mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Sie bekam nun sein Baby. Das war unglaublich...in ihrem Bauch wuchs ein Baby heran, das vermutlich Tonys Augen haben könnte und ihre Nase. Dabei musste sie lächeln. Ja, das war ein schöner Gedanke. Hoffentlich würde Tony das genauso sehen, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde.

Anthony stand auf und nickte. „Okay. Und ist bei dir alles okay?", fragte er umsichtig und Kate nickte nur. Ja, es war alles bestens. Ihr ging es gut und dem Baby auch. Aber genau genommen hatte er auch danach gefragt. Weswegen sie hier gewesen war, aber diesen Grund konnte sie ihm nun noch nicht sagen. Als sie die Praxis verließen, drehte Kate sich kurz entschlossen zu Tony um und umarmte ihn. „Tony...wegen vorhin. Das tut mir Leid...ich habe da einfach überreagiert.", hauchte sie und drückte sich eng an ihn.

Ein Streit sollte nun nicht im Weg stehen. Caitlin trug sein Baby unter ihrem Herzen und solche Kleinigkeiten mussten da nicht im Raum stehen. Tony schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Sscht, Kate. Das ist schon okay...ich verhalte mich eben oft wie ein...Hornochse.", meinte er und lächelte.

„Allerdings, aber ich hab noch nie einen so gut aussehenden und süßen Hornochsen gesehen...", flüsterte Kate und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ja, so war es einfach wunderbar.


	17. Chapter 17: Wunderbare Gefühlswelt

17. Kapitel – Wunderbare Gefühlswelt

Nach dem Arztbesuch waren die beiden Agenten wieder zum NCIS Hauptquartier gefahren. Sicher, sie hätten auch in die Wohnung eines der Agents fahren können, aber dazu hatten sie im Moment eigentlich nicht besonders viel Lust. Kate hatte nicht mehr sehr viel gesagt. Und das lag vermutlich daran, dass sie einfach viel zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Nicht nur, dass sie schwanger war. Nein, nun war auch noch Ari zurück und Gibbs Worte von vorhin konnte sie einfach nicht mehr vergessen. „Tony? Glaubst du, dass das stimmt?", fragte sie und sah nun zum ersten Mal seit 10 Minuten zu ihm. DiNozzo nahm den Blick kurz vom Verkehr und sah seiner Freundin in die Augen. Noch schien er nicht ganz mitzukommen. „Das was stimmt?", war seine Gegenfrage und damit drehte er seinen Kopf wieder, um die Straße im Blick zu haben.

„Das mit Ari. Gibbs meinte doch, dass Ari vermutlich etwas mit der Terrorzelle zu tun hat.", erklärte Caitlin und sah Tony weiterhin an. Der Italiener sagte in der ersten Minute gar nichts. Dann zuckte er einfach nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Gibbs war vorhin schon wieder so schrecklich informativ, da hab ich gar nicht alles behalten können.", die Ironie war deutlich zu hören und Kate schüttelte den Kopf über das Verhalten ihres Partners. „Tony! Sei nicht so...kindisch! Das ist ein verdammt wichtiges Thema! Es geht nicht darum, ob wir Nudeln oder Reis zum Mittagessen wollen, sondern um Ari und unseren Fall. Da kannst du doch nicht so...", sie fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, um die Worte, die sie meinte zu verdeutlichen „sei nicht so herablassend. Gibbs hängt dich höchstpersönlich, wenn du nachher so etwas zu ihm sagst.", versicherte Caitlin Tony und sah wieder nach vorne.

Wenige Minuten später befanden die beiden Agents sich im Aufzug nach oben, der sie zum Großraumbüro befördern würde. Sehr viele Worte hatten die beiden nicht mehr gewechselt und die Stimmung schien im Moment etwas angeschlagen zu sein, aber vielleicht kam das Kate auch nur so vor, weil ihre Stimmung nicht die beste war. An sich fand sie die Schwangerschaft nicht so schlimm, aber sie kam eben auch sehr überraschend und Tony war der Vater des Kindes. Tony DiNozzo. Frauenheld hoch drei. Bei fast jedem hätte sie sich gemeinsame Kinder vorstellen können, aber jemand wie Tony? Er war eben ein Macho und schien von Monogamen Beziehungen nicht sehr viel zu halten. Doch eigentlich...Caitlin konnte es sich vorstellen und nun wo sie wusste, dass ein Baby unterwegs war, gefiel ihr die Vorstellung irgendwie auch. In ihrem Bauch wuchs Tonys Kind heran.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch einen guten Weg einfallen lassen, wie sie ihm diese frohe Botschaft möglichst schonend beibringen konnte. Ob das möglich war? Kate konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Entweder er würde vollkommen geschockt und abweisend reagieren, etwas überrascht aber nicht abgeneigt, oder, was doch der unwahrscheinlichste Fall war, erfreut und vollkommen glücklich über diese Nachricht. Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und die beiden Agents betraten das Großraumbüro. Caitlin scannte mit ihren Augen sofort den Raum. Gibbs war nicht zu sehen, aber bei den Schreibtischen saßen Timothy McGee und Abby. Ansonsten waren nur noch ein paar Agents anwesend, die wie üblich ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. „Ist Gibbs etwa immer noch...?", Kates Blick wanderte kurz in die Richtung, wo das Büro von Direktor Shepard lag. McGee nickte und seufzte dann leise. „Ja, Gibbs ist immer noch bei der Direktorin. Er war vor einer halben Stunde hier, aber seine Laune war noch schlechter als vorhin.", erklärte Tim und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch schlechtere Laune?", war Tonys Frage und er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Wieso das? Muss er die Wand bezahlen oder sie etwa selber neu streichen?", er sah zu McGee, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Caitlin stand immer noch vor McGee und Abby. Diese war bisher erstaunlich ruhig gewesen, was Kate durchaus etwas beunruhigte. „Tim? Was hat er gesagt?", Kate sah McGee fragend an und sie erwartete eine sehr gute Antwort. Dieser sah seine Kollegin an und beantwortete die Frage auch prompt. „Das FBI wusste, dass Ari vermutlich etwas mit dieser Terrorzelle zu tun hat und dass er schon seit einigen Wochen wieder hier ist. Sie haben es uns bisher nur noch nicht gesagt und das hat Gibbs wie immer verärgert. Gibbs hat uns das gesagt und ist dann wieder ins Büro von Direktor Shepard abgerauscht. Ich schätze, da wird er so schnell auch nicht verschwinden.", damit beendete Timothy seinen Satz.

Caitlin wusste erst gar nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Gut, Gibbs hatte das ja vorhin schon erwähnt, aber da waren andere Dinge in den Vordergrund gefallen und nun...nun konnte sie das nicht tun. Das Thema Ari war eine schwerwiegende Sache. Der Mistkerl hatte sie fast umgebracht, und ihr Leben damit beendet. Kate hatte damals einfach nur Glück gehabt. Sein eigentliches Ziel war natürlich Gibbs gewesen. Er wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen und scheinbar wollte er es über diesen Weg versuchen. Würde er das diesmal auch wieder machen? Das Team war für Kate sehr wichtig und sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Tony, McGee, Abby und Gibbs schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Natürlich war Tony seit einigen Wochen ganz besonders wichtig. Caitlin hoffte wirklich, dass es diesmal kein schlimmes Ende nehmen würde.  
Kate fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Sie schreckte auf, als Abby aufsprang und die drei ansah. „Dieser Schweinehund! Diese verdammten Schweinehunde! Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Die wussten doch, dass er wieder hier ist und nach den Sachen, die er dir fast angetan hätte", ihr Blick fiel auf Kate „sollte denen doch klar sein, dass er keineswegs auf ihrer Seite ist! Aber nein! Das FBI lässt diesen verdammten Terroristen trotzdem einreisen!", schrie Abby und ließ ihrer Wut damit freien lauf. Und Caitlin verstand ihre beste Freundin da nur zu gut. Da ging es doch eigentlich allen so. Caitlin ging auf Abby zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Im Moment schien so etwas nicht schaden zu können. „Ich weiß. Das ist einfach...unverständlich, aber noch einmal wird ihm so etwas nicht gelingen. Ich denke Gibbs wird es ihm diesmal nicht gerade leicht machen und wir ihm auch nicht.", flüsterte Kate und löste sich wieder von Abby.

Abby nickte. „Du hast ja recht. Diesmal wird er nicht so ohne weiteres davon kommen.", die Forensikerin sah die drei auf einmal entschlossen an. „Ich werde die ganzen Beweise noch einmal durchgehen, die wir von dem aktuellen Fall haben, wenn da etwas ist und ich es übersehen habe, dann werde ich es diesmal auch finden!", meinte Abby und rannte damit auch schon zum Aufzug. McGee stand auf und sah zu Tony und Kate. „Ich gehe ihr nach. Wenn sie allein ist und Gibbs das mitbekommt, dann dreht er am Rad.", meinte Tim und folgte Abby. Caitlin ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich dann hin. Nun waren Tony und sie wieder allein. Mit etwas Glück würde Abby etwas finden, was für sie wichtig sein konnte. Caitlin warf Tony immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu und seufzte leise. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie ihm nur sagen, dass er bald Vater wurde? Ob es darüber irgendwelche Selbsthilfebücher gab? „Wie ich meinem Freund beibringe, dass er bald Vater wird.", ja, so ein Buch wäre für Kate im Moment genau das richtige.

Die Stunden vergingen, doch es ereignete sich nichts Besonderes. Tony und Kate saßen nur im Büro und erledigten alten Papierkram. McGee und Abby verbrachten fast die ganze Zeit in ihrem Labor, um die Beweise noch einmal unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Gerade als Tim wieder nach oben kam, sprang Kate auf und teilte den beiden, dass sie kurz zu Abby gehen würde. Ihre beste Freundin musste ja noch erfahren, dass sie wirklich schwanger war. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte sie im Labor der Goth-Lady auf und ging auf sie zu. „Abby, ich bin schwanger. So richtig schwanger und es gibt keine Zweifel.", teilte sie ihr mit, ohne etwas anderes zu sagen. Abby ließ fast den Gegenstand fallen, den sie in der Hand hatte und umarmte Kate dann stürmisch. „Kate! Wieso hast du mir das nicht eher gesagt? Oh mein Gott. Du bekommst ein Baby.", kreischte sie und faste der Freundin an den Bauch.

Caitlin lächelte schwach und ließ sich von Abby dann halb erdrücken. Als sie Abbys Hand auf ihrem Bauch spürte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte es dir ja schlecht vor Tony sagen, oder? Immerhin weiß er es doch noch nicht und ich schätze, damit hätten wir ihm seinen ersten Herzinfarkt beschert. Und im Moment haben wir doch auch genug Aufregung. Nun muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, es ihm zu sagen. Irgendwelche Ideen?", Caitlin sah Abby an und hoffte, dass ihre Freundin da vielleicht eine Idee hatte, die ihr weiterhelfen konnte. „Ich musste so etwas bisher auch noch nie machen, Kate, aber ich schätze, man sollte das kurz und schmerzlos machen. Das ist wie mit dem Pflaster abreisen. Einfach runter damit. Irgendwann wird der richtige Zeitpunkt schon kommen und dann wirst du es ihm sagen – am besten bevor das Kind auf der Welt ist.", lächelnd nahm Abby Kate noch einmal in den Arm.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du eine super tolle Mum werden wirst.", hauchte Abby und Caitlin sah sie etwas verlegen an. Bei so etwas konnte man sich doch nie sicher sein. Es gab bestimmt auch einige tolle Frauen, die keine guten Mütter waren, doch Kate hatte sich doch immer Kinder gewünscht und nun war das erste unterwegs. Es würde noch eine aufregende Zeit werden, aber damit sie diese Schwangerschaft zumindest ansatzweise genießen konnte, musste Tony endlich davon erfahren. „Hast du eigentlich etwas gefunden, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?", fragte Caitlin nun und sah ihre beste Freundin fragend an. Im Moment würde eine gute Spur nicht schaden, vor allem da das ganze ja etwas mit Ari zu tun hatte. „Bisher hab ich leider nichts gefunden, was Gibbs erfreuen würde. Nichts Neues und nichts wichtiges.", meinte Abs und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Fingerabdrücke ergeben immer nur dasselbe. Michael Corner...immer und immer wieder. Aber wir haben keine Spur von ihm. Da kann nicht mal Gibbs was dran ändern.",

„Damit hast du wohl recht. Es sieht so aus, als wäre Michael Corner nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein. So langsam sollten wir aber wirklich etwas finden. Gibbs Laune sinkt sofort, wenn wir diesen Fall erwähnen und so kann das einfach nicht weitergehen. Tony ärgert ihn irgendwann so sehr, dass Gibbs ihn aus versehen erwürgt und ich würde ihm gerne vorher sagen, dass er nun Vater wird.", meinte Kate und lächelte Abby an. „Gehen wir wieder nach oben? Oder willst du noch etwas überprüfen?", fragte Kate. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich werde noch ein paar Sachen überprüfen und dann komme ich wieder zu euch nach oben.", meinte die Forensikerin und Kate ging wieder nach oben zu ihren beiden Kollegen. Dort hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Beide saßen etwas unmotiviert an ihren Schreibtischen und Tony warf lauter Papierkügelchen in McGees Richtung. Dieser nahm es einfach nur hin und widmete sich weiterhin seiner Arbeit. „Wenigstens einer, der hier arbeitet.", bemerkte Kate und warf Tony einen bissigen Blick zu.

In diesem Moment hörte Tony auf, Papierkügelchen nach Tim zu werfen und sah zu seiner Freundin. „Hast du schon wieder deine Tage, Kate?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ihren Zyklus hatte er ja auch schon vor der Beziehung gekannt – er musste ja wissen, wann seine Partnerin nicht so ganz auf der Höhe war, um richtig handeln zu können, nicht, dass es ihm jemals bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Kate geholfen hatte, aber so machte es doch zumindest Spaß, sie mit dem Wissen darüber aufzuziehen. Kurz überflog er den Kalender und blickte wieder zu Kate. Ja, eigentlich müsste sie nun ihre Tage haben. Caitlin sah einen Moment lang vollkommen geschockt aus, als Tony dies erwähnte. Oh Gott. Sie hatte wirklich vergessen, dass Tony sehr wohl wusste, wann sie ihre Tage bekam. Ob er es deswegen sofort merken würde? Nein, Tony war zwar wirklich schlau, aber solange er keinen richtigen Verdacht hatte, würde er bestimmt nicht Fragen, ob Kate einen Braten im Ofen hatte! „DiNozzo!", fauchte sie und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Oben flog eine Türe mit voller Wucht zu und Gibbs kam nach unten gestürmt. McGee und Abby hatten keineswegs übertrieben. Gibbs Laune war unglaublich schlecht und das gefiel Kate gar nicht. So machte er am Schluss nur Fehler und die konnten sie sich nun nicht leisten. Solche Schwächen würde Ari nur ausnutzen und diese Genugtuung wollte Kate ihm nicht geben. Ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach nur, dass Gibbs dem ein Ende bereitete. Immerhin hatte er sie fast umgebracht. Aber der andere...wieder blitzte ein bekanntes Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Seine Augen...damals war Kate von dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirklich gefesselt gewesen und wer sagte, dass es nicht wieder so kommen würde? Ari war ein Schwein und er verdiente alles schlimme, aber dennoch, in seinen Augen war irgendetwas gewesen, was Caitlin einfach faszinierend gefunden hatte. Weder McGee, noch Tony, noch Kate wagten etwas zu sagen, als Gibbs bei ihnen auftauchte. Scheinbar hatte sogar Tony verstanden, dass es klüger war, den Mund zu halten.

„Im Moment bleibt alles beim Alten. Ihr verhaltet euch wie immer und erscheint zur Arbeit. Seit aber besonders vorsichtig. Und das meine ich ernst. Ich traue diesem Schweinehund alles zu und er hat uns das letzte Mal schon bewiesen, dass er auch dazu fähig ist.", Gibbs trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, den er sich in der Zwischenzeit wohl besorgt hatte und sah die drei noch einmal eindringlich an. „Dieses Mal wird er das bekommen was er verdient.", es klang wie eine Drohung und so sollte es wohl auch gemeint sein..

Kate wusste es nun schon seit zwei Tagen. Seit vollen zwei Tagen wusste die Agentin, dass sie ein Baby erwartete. Der Vater, und somit Tony, wusste es allerdings immer noch nicht. Caitlin hatte wirklich versucht, dem baldigen Vater die frohe Botschaft mitzuteilen, aber so leicht war es dann doch nicht. Entweder, sie befanden sich auf der Arbeit und dort wollte sie es ihm nicht sagen, falls er wirklich nicht besonders gut reagieren würde. Und wenn sie dann zu Hause waren, ergab sich keine Gelegenheit oder DiNozzo lenkte vom Thema ab. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Irgendwann musste sie es ihm ja sagen und je mehr sie nun zögern würde, umso schwerer würde es nachher werden. Die Agentin wusste nun schon seit zwei Tagen, dass sie schwanger war und in wenigen Tagen würde eine Woche daraus werden und dann zwei, vielleicht sogar drei. Und das konnte sie Tony einfach nicht antun. Er hatte ein Recht darauf. Das Recht zu erfahren, dass ein Baby unterwegs ist und dass er ganz klar der Vater von diesem Kind war. Kate wusste auch immer noch nicht, wie man so etwas am besten sagte. Einfach ganz direkt oder besonders umsichtig? Sollte sie es schmerzlos machen und das Pflaster sofort abreißen? Doch bei dieser Methode würde Tony möglicherweise vollkommen falsch reagieren.

Aber es ihm schonend zu sagen, war auch nicht leicht. Tony blieb oft keine 5 Minuten bei einem bestimmten Thema, da war es nicht besonders leicht, ihm von der frohen Botschaft zu erzählen und so langsam wollte Kate es ihm einfach nur auf die unsanfte Methode sagen. Wieder einmal hatte Kate sich um 6 Uhr morgens im Badezimmer verkrochen und versuchte die Morgenübelkeit so gut es ging hinter sich zu bringen und Tony damit noch nicht zu viel zu verraten. Im Moment konnte sie ja noch von dem kleinen Virus reden, aber das war doch auch bescheuert. Sie log Tony an und das nur, weil Kate es bisher einfach nicht geschafft hatte, ihm zu sagen, was mit ihrem Körper los war. Inzwischen hatte Caitlin sich selbst daran gewöhnt, dass sie nun bald Mama sein würde. Ihre Hand strich sanft über ihren Bauch und sie sah sich im Spiegel an. Noch sah man nichts. Dazu war sie noch nicht weit genug, aber die Anzeichen waren da. Zumindest, wenn man daran dachte, dann konnte man sehr schnell erkennen, dass Caitlin Todd sich in anderen Umständen befand. Vor Tony konnte sie das aber noch gut verbergen. Er dachte ja nicht daran, das Kate vielleicht schwanger sein könnte, sondern sah alles wie immer.

Caitlin zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um ihren Körper und verließ das Badezimmer. Es war noch früh und Kate wusste inzwischen gut, dass sie doch nicht mehr einschlafen würde. Das lohnte sich auch nicht mehr. Also ging sie in die Küche und setzte schon mal den Kaffee auf. Nach fester Nahrung war Kate im Moment noch nicht zumute. Die Morgenübelkeit war noch nicht vorbei und langsam kannte Kate dieses Gefühl sehr gut. Müde setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und legte ihre Arme auf den Tisch. Hinter sich hörte sie leise Schritte und nur wenige Sekunden später, spürte sie zwei starke Hände in ihrem Nacken. Tony fing an ihren Nacken sanft zu kneten und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals. „Kannst du schon wieder nicht schlafen?", fragte er und die Antwort kannte der Italiener sehr wohl. Caitlin nickte und genoss, was Tonys Hände da mit ihrem Nacken anstellten. „Du bist vollkommen verspannt. Ich denke, dagegen müssen wir unbedingt etwas unternehmen.", meinte Tony und zog Kate zu sich hoch. Seine Hände wanderten sanft über ihren Körper und Caitlin verstand sofort, was er damit meinte. „Wir sollten daran also etwas ändern, ja? Und du hast da auch schon eine Idee, richtig?", fragte sie leise und rückte mit ihrem Körper näher an ihren Liebsten.

Nickend sah DiNozzo Kate an und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po. Seine Hände kneteten und drückten diesen sanft, während seine Lippen sich auf die von seiner Freundin drückten. Caitlin hatte sich schon längst ergeben. Was sollte sie sonst auch machen? Gut, sie könnte natürlich Nein sagen und einfach Schlafen, aber zum einen konnte sie nicht schlafen und zum anderen war dieses Angebot einfach verlockend. Das mussten die Hormone sein! Genau, so musste es sein...Kurz löste Tony sich von ihr und lächelte dann. „Die hab ich allerdings, Katie. Etwas Sport am frühen morgen...", sagte er und hob sie geschickt hoch. Ein leiser Schrei drang aus Kates Stimme, doch sofort entspannte sie sich wieder. Heute war Tony aber besonders impulsiv. Einen Moment lang wollte Kate schon fragen, was er mit Sport meinte, doch der Weg ins Schlafzimmer machte die galante Umschreibung deutlich. Sport bedeutete heute Morgen nicht unbedingt Sport im üblichen Sinn. Etwas über eine Stunde später lagen zwei nackte Agents im Bett, eng aneinander gekuschelt dösten die beiden vor sich hin. Als Kate ihren Kopf etwas hob, erkannte sie, dass Tony schlief. Kopfschüttelnd lächelte sie vor sich hin und dann fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem noch flachen Bauch.

Verdammt. Sie musste es Tony endlich sagen. Wie lange wollte sie es noch für sich behalten? Ewig konnte das wirklich nicht so weitergehen. Was, wenn sie Tony damit verschrecken würde, wenn er es von jemand anderem erfahren würde? Allein erziehende Mütter gab es viele, aber Kate wollte nicht unbedingt eine davon sein. Caitlin drehte sich etwas und sah den schlafenden Tony genau an. Er sah so unglaublich süß aus, wie konnte sie ihn da nicht lieben? „Tony?", sie rief seinen Namen, doch von ihrem Freund kam keine Antwort. Er schlief wirklich tief und fest. Lächelnd strich die Agentin mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich liebe dich, Tony. Das tue ich wirklich. Genauso, wie ich unser Baby liebe.", sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich wieder in die Bettdecke. Ihr Leben könnte im Moment so schön sein. Caitlin war verliebt und Tony schien es auch wirklich ernst zu meinen. Zudem war ein Baby unterwegs. In ihrem Privatleben lief alles super, aber Ari war wieder da und auch sonst sah es da im Moment nicht besonders gut aus. Tony drehte sich und sah Kate verschlafen an. „Hast du etwas gesagt, Katie?", fragte er Schlaftrunken und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. Das Gefühl war ein sehr gutes. Unglaublich gut. War es DER Moment?

Möglicherweise war es wirklich der richtige Moment, um es ihm endlich zu sagen. Kate konnte schlecht bis zum 9. Monat sagen und ihm dann nachts erzählen, dass nun die Wehen eingesetzt hätten. Nebenbei musste sie ihm dann noch sagen, dass er übrigens Vater wurde. Das mochte eine durchaus lustige Vorstellung sein, aber das konnte sie schlecht bringen. Auf einmal schlug Kates Herz dreimal so schnell und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich ins unnormale. Sollte sie es Tony wirklich nun sagen? Das war ein sehr großer Schritt und wohlmöglich würde nachher alles anders sein. Wollte Kate das nun wirklich schon riskieren? Okay, sie konnte nicht ewig davonlaufen. Das wusste Kate sehr gut und dennoch wollte Caitlin das im Moment noch von sich schieben. Das Zimmer wurde nur von einer kleinen Lampe erhellt und Kate sah Tony genau an. „Ja, ich habe etwas gesagt...", kam es nun von ihr und Caitlin räusperte sich kurz.

Okay. Kate konnte ja einen kleinen Kompromiss mit sich selbst schließen. Sie würde klein anfangen und Tony dann in wenigen Tagen die ganze Wahrheit sagen, oder war das nur wieder ein Versuch, dem zu entkommen, wovor sie so viel Angst hatte? Wie auch immer. Dann würde sie zumindest einen Punkt auf ihrer Liste abgehackt haben. Das war doch auch etwas! „Tony. Ich hoffe ich sage das nun nicht zu früh...", gab es bei diesen Worten überhaupt ein zu früh? Höchstens ein zu spät, wenn man sie dem entscheidendem Menschen nicht mehr sagen konnte. „Ich liebe dich. Das tue ich wirklich. Mehr...als ich jemals geglaubt hätte, aber mein Gott, so ist es eben.", sagte Kate und fühlte sich mit einem Mal total gut, aber auch etwas merkwürdig. Ihr Herz schien verrückt zu spielen und nun kam es nur noch auf Tonys Antwort an. Wie würde er reagieren? Überrascht, abweisend? Vielleicht war es der falsche Zeitpunkt gewesen?

Tony hörte die Worte, konnte sie im ersten Moment aber gar nicht richtig zuordnen. Hatte Kate das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und sollte das nicht etwas sehr schönes sein? Doch Tony war...ja, er war eben Tony! Und in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er nicht sehr viele Beziehungen gehabt, die wirklich lange gedauert hatten. Kate war da schon eine ziemliche Ausnahme gewesen und das war sie immer noch. Anthony hatte schon von vielen Frauen diese drei bestimmten Worte gehört, aber bisher hatte er noch bei allen etwas komisch reagiert. Und keine davon hatte er so wie Kate gemocht. Tony sagte im Moment kein Wort. Er sah Caitlin einfach nur an und versuchte das richtige zu machen. DiNozzo wusste sehr gut, dass er Kate mit den falschen Worten schrecklich wehtun würde und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Auf keinen Fall. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Ganz offensichtlich war sein Kopf diesmal schneller gewesen und ihm war etwas klar geworden. War ihm wirklich etwas klar geworden? Er wollte Kate nicht wehtun, weil er sie so sehr liebte? Liebte er sie den wirklich? Vielleicht liebte er sie auch auf seine eigene Art und Weise, aber ob es da einen Unterschied zu seiner und der, die die anderen Menschen als Liebe bezeichneten? Eher nicht.

Er war doch nun schon seit einigen Wochen mit ihr zusammen und sie war wirklich eine wunderbare Frau. Trotzdem legten die beiden auch immer noch ihr alltägliches Verhalten an den Tag. Sollte heißen, dass sie sich immer noch anzickten und den anderen aufzogen. Das gehörte bei den beiden einfach dazu und ohne das würden sie wohl nicht sie selbst sein. Tony konnte sich einen Arbeitstag ohne Kommentare von Kate gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Wie hatte er das vorher nur ohne sie ausgehalten? Also wenn das keine Liebe war, dann wusste Tony auch nicht, was das, was er für Kate fühlte, genau war. Anthony setzte sich auf und sah seiner Freundin in die Augen. Ja, eigentlich waren diese drei Worte wirklich etwas sehr schönes. Doch bisher war ihm das noch nie aufgefallen. Die Worte zu hören, war wie eine Freifahrt ins Gefängnis gewesen. Gefangen in einer Beziehung. Bei Caitlin war es ihm aber bisher nie so gegangen. Fühlte er sich in der Beziehung eingeengt? Nein! Kein bisschen. Im Gegenteil sogar. Tony genoss die Zeit mit ihr einfach und er konnte auch nun nicht genug von dieser fantastischen Frau bekommen.

Tony legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Kates Wange. Ja, er liebte sie! Das tat er wirklich. Wahrscheinlich würde jeder, der ihn kannte, sofort eine Augenbraue ganz weit nach oben ziehen und sich so seine Gedanken dazu machen, aber es Interessierte Tony ja nicht, was die anderen über seine Gefühle dachten. Die gingen nur ihn etwas an und nun vermutlich auch Caitlin. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen und er drückte der Frau in seinem Bett einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Bei Kate konnte er sich so viel vorstellen. Sogar, dass er vielleicht sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen würde. Für sie keine anderen Frauen mehr treffen, aber daran hielt er sich sowieso schon, sonst wäre Kate gar nicht mehr bei ihm und er verstand das. Sie verdiente jemanden, der sie wirklich liebte und nun konnte er ihr das sogar geben. Nach einer scheinbar halben Ewigkeit beendete er den Kuss und sah Caitlin tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Caitlin Todd. Und das ist mein voller ernst.", sagte Anthony und drückte seiner Liebsten erneut einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen.

Oh mein Gott! War das alles nur ein Traum? Wenn ja, dann war es ein sehr schöner Traum – viel zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte Kate von vielen Dingen geträumt und Tony hatte oft zum Inhalt ihrer Träume gehört, aber bisher war diese Szene in noch keinem ihrer Träume vorgekommen. Also schien das hier doch die Wirklichkeit zu sein. Überglücklich löste Caitlin den Kuss und lächelte Tony an. „Wow...wer hätte das gedacht.", flüsterte sie und strich mit einer Hand durch Tonys Haare. Ja, das hätte vermutlich keiner so wirklich gedacht, aber bisher hatte es ja auch fast keiner gewusst. Da war nur Abby, die es so wirklich wusste, ansonsten...Gibbs ahnte da auf jeden Fall etwas und Kate glaubte auch, dass es ihm schon lange bewusst war, das die beiden inzwischen sogar das Bett miteinander teilten. Und McGee? Ahnte er vielleicht etwas? Auch das war gut möglich. Sollte sie Tony nun auch von der Schwangerschaft erzählen? Der Moment zwischen ihnen war nun so schön und wenn er nun anders reagieren würde, dann würde der kaputt sein.

Caitlin würde es Tony einfach morgen früh sagen. Ein paar Stunden konnte das ja noch warten. Das Baby würde ihr ja nicht davon laufen und sie wusste ja nun, dass Tony sie liebte. Und das war wirklich ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Würde er das Baby da wirklich ablehnen? In diesem Moment konnte Kate es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie und Tony waren nun schon soweit, wieso sollte ein Baby daran etwas ändern? Zufrieden sank Caitlin in DiNozzos Arme und erneut liebten sie sich – diesmal mit dem Wissen, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht einfach irgendetwas war – sondern Liebe und das bedeutete wirklich etwas.


	18. Chapter 18: Kehrtwende

18. Kapitel – Kehrtwende

In dieser Nacht schlief Kate so gut wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Die ganze Nacht verbrachte sie in Tonys Armen und fühlte sich einfach unglaublich geborgen. Gab es etwas schöneres, als das hier? Gestern Abend hatten die beiden einen sehr großen Schritt gewagt. Caitlin war sich ja schon lange über ihre Gefühle klar. Sogar eine sehr lange Zeit. Schon bevor diese Sache zwischen Tony und ihr in Paris passiert war, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihr Herz an ihren Kollegen verloren hatte und daran konnte sie wohl nichts mehr ändern. Immer, wenn Kate an die Tage dachte, wo sie um Tony bangen musste, weil er die Pest gehabt hatte, wurde ihr ganz anders. Damals war es ihr wohl klar geworden. Ja, da hatte die Agentin gemerkt, dass sie für Tony mehr empfand als ihr lieb war. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie schon sehr viel erlebt und das würde wohl auch noch nicht enden. Als nächstes musste sie Tony von dem Baby erzählen. DiNozzo hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Hoffentlich würde er bei der Nachricht über die Schwangerschaft ebenso reagieren – nicht geschockt oder abweisend. Dies könnte sie wohl kaum ertragen.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Kate langsam. Die Sonne schien auf ihr Gesicht und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den grellen Sonnenlicht zu entgehen, aber leider gelang dies nicht wirklich. Langsam öffnete Caitlin Todd ihre Augen und sah flüchtig zum Fenster. Sofort erinnerte sie sich wieder an die letzte Nacht. Auf einmal war Kate hellwach und fühlte sich wieder wie im 7. Himmel. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich über die Augen und tastete dann auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nach Tony. Doch da...war nichts. Eigenartig. Kate drehte sich und nun konnte sie sehen, dass sie allein im Bett war. Tony war scheinbar schon aufgestanden. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker. Kurz nach 6 Uhr morgens. Normal war es ja nicht gerade, aber gut, selbst Tony traute sie das früh aufstehen zu. Gähnend fuhr die Agentin sich durch ihre Haare und stand dann auf. Kate zog sich ein T-Shirt von Tony an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Die Kaffeemaschine lief und das hieß dann wohl, dass Tony wirklich schon hier gewesen war und sie angemacht hatte. „Verdammter Charmeur...", sagte sie zu sich selbst, konnte sich das Grinsen dabei aber nicht verkneifen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke und strich sich dann gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. „Dein Daddy liebt mich. Ist das nicht eine tolle Nachricht?", meinte sie. Dabei lag immer noch ein dickes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Als das mit Tony und ihr angefangen hatte, hatte sie es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dies hier einmal so eine Beziehung werden würde. Immerhin hatte es sich dabei um Tony gehandelt! Er war der Frauenheld schlecht hin und Kate hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sich daran nur ansatzweise etwas ändern könnte. Doch da schien sie sich geirrt zu haben. Wenn Tony auch nur daran dachte, sie zu betrügen, würde er es bereuen. Caitlin nahm die Hand von ihrem Bauch und schenkte sich dann etwas von dem Kaffee in einem Becher – Tonys Lieblingsbecher um genau zu sein. Ein Magnum-Becher. Sie verstand seine Leidenschaft für diese Serie ja nicht wirklich, aber sie redete ihm auch nicht hinein. Es brachte ja sowieso nichts. Tony liebte seine ganzen DVDs und keine Frau würde daran etwas ändern können. Kaffee trinkend stand Kate in der Küche und runzelte dann die Stirn. Der Kaffee war durchgelaufen, aber Tony war nicht anwesend. Wo war er also? Beim Bäcker oder wo anders? Barfuss ging sie in das Wohnzimmer und sah sich dort um. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Alles wie immer. Im Flur fiel ihr dann auf, dass sein Mantel weg war und ein Paar seiner teuren Schuhe fehlte. Okay, Anthony war definitiv nicht hier. Nur wusste Kate nicht, wo er war.

Die Agentin trank einen weiteren Schluck von dem Kaffee und seufzte dann leise. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Vielleicht bereute er die Worte von gestern Nacht ja inzwischen und hatte nun einfach etwas Zeit für sich selbst gebraucht? Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Tony hatte die Worte ernst gemeint und er würde daran auch nichts ändern! Leicht aufgedreht ging Caitlin wieder in die Küche und sah dann einen gelben Zettel am Kühlschrank hängen, welcher ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Grübelnd ging sie zum Kühlschrank und überflog den Text. Erleichtert trank sie den Rest des Kaffees und hielt diese dann an ihre Brust. Tony war nicht geflohen und er schien die Worte auch nicht zu bereuen. Er war einfach nur losgegangen, um ein paar Brötchen vom Bäcker zu holen. Konnte der Tag nun noch besser werden? Er konnte wohl höchstens schlimmer werden. Kate stellte die Tasse in die Spüle und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Seit einer Weile hatte Caitlin ja auch einige Ersatzklamotten bei Tony im Schrank – ja, er hatte sogar ein Fach für sie frei gemacht. War das nicht süß? Sehr süß sogar!

Kate hatte gerade eine Jeans und einen Pullover angezogen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Tony? Wohl eher nicht. Der wollte ja nur zum Bäcker gehen und da würde er sie ja nicht noch extra anrufen. Zumindest konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen. Auf dem Display erschien Gibbs Nummer. Oh Gott. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Es war kurz nach halb 7 und sie war nicht zu spät dran. Dann bedeutete das wohl, dass es irgendetwas Dringendes gab. Die Agentin seufzte und drückte auf die Taste mit dem grünen Telefon. „Todd", sagte sie und lauschte dann den Worten von ihrem Boss. „mmh. Ja, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg.", meinte Kate. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte schon das vertraute piep piep. Gibbs hatte mal wieder aufgelegt. Einen Notfall gab es wirklich. Es hatte jemand angerufen, der von einer Leiche in einem Waldstück berichtet hatte und irgendetwas daran schien Gibbs Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben. Mehr hatte er ihr am Telefon allerdings auch nicht gesagt. Und wo zum Teufel war Tony? Er musste doch schon eine ganze Weile weg sein und ewig konnte er bis zum Bäcker wirklich nicht brauchen! 5 Minuten später verließ Caitlin die Wohnung ihres Freundes und auf dem Weg nach unten wählte sie die Nummer seines Handys. Keine Antwort...niemand ging ran. Verdammt. Nun machte sie sich schon wieder Sorgen. Ob das an der Schwangerschaft lag? Sie war ja derzeit auch ‚etwas' näher am Wasser gebaut.

Auch auf dem Weg zum NCIS Hauptquartier hatte Caitlin es bestimmt alle zwei Minuten auf Tonys Handy versucht. Das Resultat blieb aber dasselbe. Er ging nicht ran und jedes Mal sagte nur die Stimme seiner Mailbox, dass sie doch bitte eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollte. Frustriert warf sie ihr Handy in ihre Handtasche und parkte auf dem Parkplatz des NCIS. 10 Minuten später marschierte Kate in das Großraumbüro und sah dort Gibbs und McGee. Kein Tony...was hatte sie geglaubt? Das er vielleicht schon hier war und aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund nicht an sein Handy ging. „Morgen Gibbs, McGee.", sie stellte ihre Handtasche auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und sah zu ihrem Boss. „Worum geht es genau? Eine Leiche wurde im Wald gefunden. Noch etwas?", Kate verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie sich Sorgen um Tony machte. „Mehr weiß ich bisher leider auch nicht Kate, aber wir werden in wenigen Minuten mehr wissen. Sobald wir beim Tatort sind. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass da etwas faul ist. Der Anrufer wollte unbedingt, dass der NCIS sich um diese Sache kümmert.", sagte Gibbs und warf einen leeren Kaffeebecher weg.

Das klang allerdings merkwürdig. Caitlin sah, wie Gibbs einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und zum Aufzug sah. „DiNozzo kommt mal wieder zu spät.", meinte er und warf McGee den Schlüssel vom Wagen zu. „McGee du fährst. Wir machen uns nun auf den Weg. Sollte Tony heute noch irgendwann aufstehen, dann kann er sich gerne auf den Weg zu uns machen.", 5 Minuten später saßen die drei im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zum Tatort. Die Sorgen um Tony verschwanden nicht. Kate konnte sich nicht auf den Weg konzentrieren und hörte dem Gespräch von Gibbs und McGee kaum zu. Wo war er nur? Auf dem Zettel hatte gestanden, dass er nur zum Bäcker wollte und das war nun schon eine Ewigkeit her. Außerdem ging er nicht an sein Handy. Das war nicht typisch für Tony. Musste sie sich wirklich Sorgen machen? Caitlin überprüfte ihr Handy, doch sie hatte keinen Anruf verpasst. Und Tony noch einmal anzurufen, würde wohl kein anderes Ergebnis ergeben, als vor wenigen Minuten. 30 Minuten später erreichten die drei ein kleines Waldstück, wo bereits gelbes Flatterband zu erkennen war. Dabei handelte es sich unverkennbar um den Tatort.

Gibbs stieg aus und Kate verließ ebenfalls den Wagen. Auf den ersten Blick sah hier eigentlich alles vollkommen normal aus. Auch McGee hatte sich inzwischen aus dem Wagen bewegt und sah sich beim Tatort um. Caitlin ging ein paar Schritte und dann entdeckte sie die Leiche. Im Unterholz lag ein männlicher Leichnam. Das war bei weitem nicht dass schlimmste, was Kate bisher gesehen hatte. Die Leiche schien noch in einem Stück zu sein und wies auch keine besonderen Merkmale auf – aber Kate war natürlich keine Leichenbeschauerin, sondern nur Agentin und das andere war auf jeden Fall Duckys Job. Außerdem sah sie die Leiche von hier so gut wie gar nicht. Kaum dachte man an Ducky, tauchte auch schon der Wagen von Ducky neben ihrem Auto auf. „Jethro! Ah ich sehe schon...Mr. Palmer. Bringen Sie mir doch meine Tasche mit. Ich sehe mir unseren Freund da drüben schon einmal an.", sagte er Pathologe und nickte dabei in Kates und McGees Richtung. Während Ducky sich an seine Arbeit machte, taten Kate und McGee dasselbe. Sie machten Fotos vom Tatort, von der Leiche und suchten nach verwertbaren Spuren oder wichtigen Anhaltspunkten.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatten die beiden Agenten verschiedene Fotos geschossen und einige Dinge in einen Plastikbehälter gegeben, die sie für wichtig hielten. Caitlin ging zu Gibbs hinüber und sah ihn fragend an. „Und hat Ducky schon etwas herausgefunden?", wollte die Agentin wissen. Jimmy Palmer hatte die Leiche gerade in einen der schwarzen Leichensäcke gepackt und machte sich nun auf den Weg, um diese in den Wagen zu manövrieren. Gibbs nickte. „Allerdings. Die Leiche hat keinen Kopf. Wer auch immer uns da angerufen hat, wusste wohl etwas mehr.", sagte Jethro Gibbs und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu McGee. „Wenn ihr hier fertig seid, fahren wir. Abby braucht die Beweisstücke, um die möglichen Spuren darauf auszuwerten.", er entfernte sich von Kate und diese nickte. Natürlich. Fertig waren sie ja eigentlich. Die Leiche hatte also keinen Kopf. Das war schon etwas verrückt, aber sie hatten ja schon die verrücktesten Fälle gehabt! Caitlin zückte ihr Handy. Kein Anruf in Abwesenheit und außerdem hatte sie hier keinen Empfang. Verdammt! DiNozzo! Wo war er nur?

Einige Minuten später hatten Gibbs, McGee und Kate sich wieder auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier gemacht. In wenigen Stunden würde sie hoffentlich wissen, wer die Leiche dort war und was sie damit zu tun hatten. Der Anrufer hatte gewollt, dass der NCIS den Fall bearbeitete. Ein Zufall, oder doch reine Absicht? Die Agentin wusste es nicht. Wenig später waren sie wieder beim NCIS. Abby hatte die Beweisstücke aus dem Wald erhalten und untersuchte sie nun. Gibbs war gerade zu Ducky gegangen, um sich nach Fortschritten zu erkundigen und Kate wählte wieder einmal Tonys Nummer. Diesmal war es etwas anders...Kein Piepen und keine Stimme, die sagte, dass sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton hinterlassen sollte. Gar nichts...Entweder Tony befand sich in einem Funkloch oder es war wirklich etwas passiert. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Kate wieder ganz anders. Ihre Hand huschte zu ihrem Bauch und sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. „Alles in Ordung, Kate?", als die Tims Stimme hörte, schreckte Kate auf und sah ihren Kollegen überrascht an. Er stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und sah Caitlin besorgt an.

„Ja. Natürlich. Alles bestens, aber danke der Nachfrage...es ist nur...", sie seufzte leise. McGee war ihr Kollege und auch wenn sie sich nicht jeden Tag über ihre geheimsten Gefühle unterhielten, man konnte doch gut mit ihm reden. Tony verhielt sich ihm gegenüber manchmal wirklich sehr schlecht. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Tony. Er ist auf seinem Handy nicht zu erreichen und...", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie erzählte das ja nicht Abby, die eingeweiht war, was ihre Beziehung anging. Tim wusste es noch nicht, oder zumindest nicht wirklich. Kate und Tony hatten es ihm nicht gesagt. Aber vielleicht war es dem Agenten auch einfach so aufgefallen. „Tony wird bestimmt bald hier auftauchen. Heute ist er zwar schon etwas sehr spät dran, aber wir müssen uns um ihn bestimmt keine Sorgen machen, Kate.", er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Aber egal was er gesagt hatte, Kate machte sich einfach Sorgen um ihn. Die Fahrstuhltüren gingen auf und sofort sah Kate hinüber. Aber es handelte sich dabei nur um Gibbs. Von Tony gab es immer noch keine Spur. Wie sollte sie diesen Tag nur überstehen, wenn das so weitergehen würde?

„Hat Ducky schon etwas herausgefunden, was für uns wichtig sein könnte?", fragte Caitlin und stand nun auf. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Über die Todesursache ist er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, immerhin fehlt ihm der Kopf. Es gibt einige kleine Stichwunden im Bauchbereich, aber Ducky ist der Ansicht, dass die nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich sind. Danach wurde er im Wald abgelegt. Abby vergleicht seine Fingerabdrücke gerade mit unserer Datenbank und sobald sie etwas hat, wird sie uns das sagen.", teilte Gibbs seinem Team mit und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Tonys Schreibtisch. Sein Blick veränderte sich eine Sekunde lang ins undeutbare. Was auch immer mit Tony war, Gibbs Laune würde es nicht bessern. Gibbs ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich dann hin. „Habt ihr etwas von DiNozzo gehört?", fragte er und Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts...", sagte sie tonlos und seufzte. Caitlin ging wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch und bedachte ihr Handy mit bösen Blicken. Gibbs Telefon klingelte und 10 Sekunden später sprang er auf. „Abby hat ein Ergebnis!", sagte er und ging dann auch schon zum Aufzug. Kate und McGee sprangen auf und folgten Gibbs.

Das Team kam bei Abby im Labor an und diese begrüßte die drei sofort überaus freundlich und hyperaktiv. Scheinbar hatte sie sich schon ein paar Becher ihres Lieblingsgetränks genehmigt. „Gibbs! Kate, McGee. Da seit ihr ja schon. Ich habe wirklich unglaubliche Neuigkeiten. Ihr werdet es kaum glauben. Es sind weniger gute, als schlechte Nachrichten. Eigentlich hab ich ja eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", plapperte die Forensikerin und holte dabei kein einziges Mal Luft. Kate glaubte einen Moment lang wirklich, dass ihr die Luft ausgehen würde. Aber die Naturgesetzte wurden bei Abby oft außer Kraft gesetzt. „Abby. Spann uns nicht so lange auf die Folter.", Gibbs hob einen Becher mit Caf-Pow! und Abby grinste ihn an. Ob noch mehr Caf-Pow! heute eine so gute Idee war? Nun, sie konnten ja immer noch erste Hilfe leisten und Abby wenn nötig ins Krankenhaus bringen. „Also...hört genau zu. Spitzt eure Ohren.", sagte Abby und baute somit die Spannung auf, die sie so sehr liebte.

Gespannt sahen die drei die Forensikerin an und warteten auf ihre Ausführungen. „Was wollt ihr zuerst hören? Die gute oder die weniger gute Nachricht? Ach egal. Ich fange einfach mit der schlechten an. Ich habe von der Leiche, die ihr im Wald gefunden habt Fingerabdrücke genommen und sie mit den Daten vergleicht, die wir in der Datenbank haben und das Ergebnis ist wirklich...durchaus etwas schockierend. Passt genau an. Sie drückte ein paar Tasten und das Suchergebnis erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Kate schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott.", murmelte sie und Abby grinste die drei an. „Damit kommen wir dann zu der ‚guten' Nachricht. Na ja, sie ist nicht wirklich gut. Aber wir haben Michael Corner gefunden. Zumindest einen Teil von ihm. Der Kopf fehlt ja...", sprudelte es aus Abby und Kate sah erneut zu dem Foto von Michael Corner, dem vermissten Agenten, den sie für den Mörder von Susan Porter hielten. Hatte er seine Partnerin vielleicht gar nicht ermordet? Die Beweise sprachen gegen ihn, aber sie hatten seine kopflose Leiche vor wenigen Stunden in einem Waldstück gefunden...

„Hast du auf der Leiche selbst irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die nicht von ihm stammen?", fragte Kate und drehte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin. Diese stellte den Caf-Pow! Becher wieder ab und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Keine Fingerabdrücke. Aber auch wirklich gar nichts. Da will uns entweder jemand hinters Licht führen oder er hat die Leiche vorher sauber gemacht. Und ich nehme an, die anderen Sachen aus dem Wald haben auch keine besondere Bedeutung, richtig?", Caitlin legte den Kopf schief und sah Abby fragend an. Wieder schüttelte diese den Kopf. „Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen. Genauso ist es. Sein Kopf könnte uns bestimmt weiterhelfen, aber der ist und bleibt verschwunden – zumindest im Moment.", Gibbs nickte und ging dann wieder aus dem Labor. McGee folgte ihm sofort und Kate blieb noch einen Augenblick bei Abby um mit ihr zu reden. „Abby...ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Tony. Er hat heute Morgen seine Wohnung verlassen und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte Caitlin nun und seufzte.

„Oh Kate! Was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten?", sie sah Kate besorgt an und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Abby wusste ja noch nichts von den neusten Ereignissen! Richtung. Das hatte Kate fast vergessen. Nachdem Gibbs heute Morgen angerufen hatte, war natürlich keine Zeit geblieben und am Abend zuvor hatten Tony und sie einfach andere Sachen vorgehabt.

„Nein. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Im Gegenteil sogar. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe...und Tony hat nicht geschockt reagiert. Im Gegenteil. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich auch liebt. Oh Abby...das...der Abend gestern war wirklich schön. Diese Worte von Tony zu hören, war einfach wunderbar. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Zettel von ihm gefunden, dass er nur Brötchen holen geht, aber na ja...das war vor einigen Stunden und seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört und auf dem Handy ist er auch nicht zu erreichen. Verdammt...", meinte Caitlin und seufzte laut auf.

„Das hört sich ja wirklich nicht besonders gut an. Ähm ich meine, dass er verschwunden ist. Tony hat dir gesagt, dass er dich liebt. Oh mein Gott. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie etwas gehört, dass entzückender ist. Und weiß er schon, dass du schwanger bist?", als diese Frage auftauchte, schüttelte Kate den Kopf.

„Nein. Tony weiß noch nicht, dass er bald Vater wird. Ich habe ja überlegt, ob ich es ihm schon sagen will, aber dann dachte ich mir, wir haben so einen großen Schritt gemacht und damit verschrecke ich ihn nur. Ich dachte mir einfach, dass es ja nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ich ein oder zwei Tage damit warte. Vielleicht auch noch etwas länger. War das falsch? Abby?", Caitlin blickte ihre Freundin bettelnd an und erhoffte sich eine ehrliche Antwort.

Abby überlegte nur etwa eine Sekunde, dann nahm sie Kate in den Arm. „Nein. Das war bestimmt eine gute und vor allem auch richtige Entscheidung. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagte Abby und drückte ihre beste Freundin fest an sich. Das tat wirklich unheimlich gut. Eine kleine Träne rollte über Kates Wange und sie wischte sich schnell weg. „Abby? Was ist...wenn ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen ist?", die Frage war leise und nur Abby konnte sie hören.

„Nein! Kate, denk nicht mal an so etwas. Tony ist stark und es geht ihm mit Sicherheit gut. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn. Vielleicht will er dich ja nur mit irgendetwas überraschen? Ein Verlobungsring...okay, das ist eher ein unsinniger Gedanke, aber ich bin sicher, dass sich das sehr bald aufklären wird.", sie drückte Kate noch einmal fest und löste dann die Umarmung auf. Caitlin nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ja, du hast recht. Ich sollte mir keine zu großen Sorgen machen. Und langsam sollte ich wieder nach oben gehen. Nicht, dass ich Gibbs wütend mache.", sie winkte Abby zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

Caitlin ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und blieb dann davor stehen. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein größeres Päckchen, welches in braunes Papier eingewickelt war. Ihr Name stand bei der Empfängeradresse. Eigenartig. Das war wirklich eigenartig. Und weder Gibbs noch McGee schienen dieses Päckchen bemerkt zu haben. „Gibbs?", sie sah zu seinem Schreibtisch und dieser blickte hoch. „Habt ihr gesehen, wer das Päckchen hier abgelegt hat?", fragte sie und sofort kamen Gibbs und auch McGee zu ihr herüber. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wann es dort abgelegt worden war. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Caitlin die Papierverpackung und nahm dann noch eine Schere, um das Päckchen zu öffnen. Ihr Herz schlug unheimlich schnell und eigentlich war es doch vollkommen unnötig? Wenn Kate das doch nur mit Gewissheit sagen könnte. Eine Bombe? Nein, es war bestimmt keine Bombe. Sofort musste sie wieder an die Situation mit dem Kusssiegel denken. Tony hatte sich deswegen mit der Pest infiziert. Manchmal war das Leben als Agent hier wirklich sehr gefährlich.

Caitlin öffnete den Karton und bog die Flügel der Schachtel nach außen. Was sie da sah, schockierte sie zutiefst. Es war, als hätte ihr gerade jemand in den Magen geschlagen und das mit voller Wucht. Kate beugte sich weg und musste sich in den Mülleimer übergeben. War das nicht eigentlich schwachsinnig? Sie hatte doch schon so viele Leichen gesehen und nun schockierte sie ein Kopf in einer Schachtel, den man ihr geschickt hatte? Blass sah Kate wieder zu den beiden und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Ihr machte es vermutlich nicht so viel aus, aber dem kleinen Wesen in ihrem Bauch schon. Gibbs hatte gerade die Nummer der Pathologie gewählt und teilte Ducky mit, dass sie einen Kopf hatten, den er sich mal anschauen musste. So eine Ahnung sagte Kate, dass dies Michael Corners Kopf war. „Alles okay, Kate?", fragte Gibbs und diese nickte stumm. Auf einmal klingelte auch noch ihr Handy. Tony! Das war vielleicht Tony und als sie dann auch noch seine Nummer auf dem Display erkannte, ging sie sofort ran. „Tony! Oh mein Gott. Wo zum Teufel...", aber sie brauch mitten in ihrem Satz ab.

„Caitlin...Wie schön Ihre Stimme wieder zu hören. Ich nehme an, Sie haben mein kleines Geschenk schon erhalten? Oh ja, ich bin sicher, dass Sie es schon gesehen haben.", erklang die kalte Stimme von Ari und Kate wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wieso hatte dieser Schweinehund das Handy von Tony? Oh mein Gott. Das sollte doch nicht heißen, dass er Tony hatte? Sollte es das heißen? Ihr Magen drehte sich schon wieder und eine kleine Träne rolle über ihre Wange. „Ari...", sagte sie nun und damit hatte sie dann auch Gibbs Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wo ist Tony?", fragte Kate und klang dabei erstaunlich ruhig. Was für eine andere Erklärung gab es dafür? Ari rief an und Tonys Nummer erschien auf dem Display. Was sollte sie sonst denken? Er war heute Morgen aus seiner Wohnung gegangen, um Brötchen zu holen und seitdem hatte ihn keiner mehr gesehen und an sein Handy war er nicht gegangen. „Wo ist Tony? Ich will wissen, wo Tony ist!", ihre Stimme klang nun etwas schrill und sie zitterte.

„Es geht ihm gut. Vielleicht sollte ich aber sagen, dass es ihm noch gut geht?", hörte Kate und schluchzte inzwischen. Verflucht. Sie hätte sich gleich denken sollen, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Gibbs nahm ihr inzwischen das Handy aus der Hand und kümmerte sich um diese Angelegenheit. Caitlin stand einfach nur da und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ari hatte Tony...das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Aber leider entsprach das der Wahrheit. Es war kein sehr schlimmer Traum. Gestern Abend war noch alles okay gewesen und nun...nun kam sie sich vor, als würde sie sich in einem ganz schlechten Film befinden. Gibbs sagte Worte, aber Caitlin bekam davon rein gar nichts mit. Ihr Kopf schien nicht mehr zu arbeiten und sie kam sich so vor, als wäre sie gerade in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch gefallen. Ari hatte Tony entführt und...oh mein Gott. Das war einfach schrecklich. Etwas schlimmeres hätte kaum mehr passieren können.

Gibbs legte auf und sah Kate an. Diese seufzte leise und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. „Ari hat Tony. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, als er heute Morgen weg war. Man braucht ja keine 6 Stunden um Brötchen beim Bäcker zu holen.", sagte Kate und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sie zitterte immer noch und nun dürfte Gibbs wirklich alles wissen. Er sah nicht überrascht aus. „Gibbs...Tony und ich...also...er und ich...ich hab die Nacht bei ihm verbracht.", fügte sie hinzu und Gibbs nickte schließlich. „Ja, dass wusste ich. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich so blind bin und nicht bemerke, wenn zwei meiner Agents so ein Verhältnis eingehen? Ich weiß ja nicht was das bei euch ist, aber es war doch ganz offensichtlich. DiNozzo kommt nicht mehr zu spät und er taucht immer zwei Minuten nach dir auf.", sagte Gibbs und Kate öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

Gibbs hatte es also wirklich gewusst. Caitlin hatte es sich ja gedacht. Die beiden hatten zwar versucht sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, aber das war wahrscheinlich gar nicht möglich gewesen. Blicke sagten doch manchmal auch genug und Gibbs war ein sehr guter Beobachter! Natürlich war es ihm aufgefallen. Was auch sonst...herrje! Das war Gibbs und nicht...irgendjemand. „Oh. Verstehe...du hast das gewusst. Tja, dann haben wir das wohl nicht so gut verbergen können, wie wir dachten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Gibbs, da ist noch etwas. Wenn du das auch schon weißt, dann find ich dich offiziell unheimlich.", sprach Caitlin und sah Gibbs gespannt an. Ob er von der Schwangerschaft wusste? Und wenn nicht, sollte sie es ihm sagen? McGee war auch hier...mussten es gleich alle wissen?

Jethro Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah seine Agentin genau an. Das mit der Beziehung hatte er gewusst. Es war einfach nicht zu übersehen gewesen, aber mit dem anderen. Sicher, der erfahrene Agent hatte da eine Idee, vielleicht war es auch nur eine haltlose Vermutung, aber möglicherweise stimmte es doch. Der Grauhaarige musterte die Agentin genau und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Bei der einen Sache war ich mir sicher, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir bei der zweiten nicht so sicher. Allerdings handelt es sich um DiNozzo...also sag es einfach, Kate. Ich schätze mich kann nichts schocken.", sagte Gibbs.

„mh okay. Wie würde Abby so schön sagen? Ich habe einen Braten in der Röhre...und Tony weiß es noch nicht. Damit dürften alle meine Geheimnisse ans Tageslicht gekommen zu sein.", sagte Caitlin, doch Gibbs wirkte auch diesmal nicht besonders verwundert. Er nahm es scheinbar relativ gelassen hin. „Verstehe. Wir sollten uns nun um DiNozzo kümmern. Dieser Schweinehund wird, mit was auch immer er vorhat, nicht durchkommen.", sagte Gibbs vollkommen Zielstrebig und Kate konnte da nur nicken. Sie musste Tony ja noch sagen, dass er bald Vater werden würde.


	19. Chapter 19: Besuch und viel schlechtes K

19. Kapitel – Besuch und viel schlechtes Karma

Wie sollte das nur enden? Ari war zurück und nun hatte er auch noch Tony! Gestern war doch alles noch so schön gewesen, zumindest die meiste Zeit war alles wunderbar gewesen. Kate und Tony waren wirklich glücklich gewesen. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, daran zu zweifeln. Caitlin hatte keine Sekunde an dieser Beziehung gezweifelt und als Tony ihr dann auch noch diese drei entscheidenden Worte gesagt hatte, hatte sich für Kate alles zum Guten gewendet – nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Als er am Morgen verschwunden war, hätte es Kate klar sein sollen. DiNozzo plante doch nicht irgendetwas Verrücktes. Wobei es schon fast etwas verrückt gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich Brötchen hatte holen wollen. Doch wieso sollte sie ihm so etwas nicht zutrauen? Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er zwar nicht wie der größte Romantiker, aber an machen Tagen hatte er zumindest ein paar Momente, die das doch zuließen. Und Kate hatte schon viele davon erleben dürfen. Wofür sie wirklich dankbar war. Seit langem hatte die Agentin keine so erfüllende Beziehung mehr gehabt. Bei Mark hatte sie es gedacht. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie geliebt, aber er schien doch ein guter Mann gewesen zu sein. Nett und einfach sehr zuvorkommend. Leider hatte sich das alles als ein schlechtes Spiel herausgestellt, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Ein verheirateter Mann konnte nicht seine Familie und für die Freundin da sein, die nichts von der Ehefrau und den perfekten 2,5 Kindern wusste, aber Männer schienen das nicht zu verstehen.

Mark war ein Schwein gewesen. Egal was er ihr gesagt hatte, wie hatte er es wirklich ernst meinen können, wenn er doch zu Hause eine Ehefrau und ein Kind hatte? Vielleicht sogar zwei Kinder. So genau wusste Kate das nicht und sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Mark hatte dann auch noch die Frechheit besessen, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte und dass er sie zurückhaben wolle. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Hätte sie das eher gewusst...stattdessen hatte Kate die ganze Zeit Schuldgefühle gehabt, weil sie die ganze Zeit in Tony verliebt gewesen war. Dabei war das umsonst gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Mark ja nicht mit ihr gespielt, aber Kate konnte dies einfach nicht. Die Agentin wollte nicht die andere Frau sein. Meistens gingen die Männer doch sowieso zu ihren Ehefrauen zurück. Und nun...Tony war entführt worden und Caitlin war schwanger. Seufzend fuhr sie sich über ihren Bauch. Jemand stellte ihr eine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch und Kate hob verwundert den Kopf. Dort stand McGee und sah sie besorgt an. Ja, Tim wusste nun ja auch von der Schwangerschaft, bisher hatte er aber nichts Besonderes dazu gesagt. In dem Becher befand sich dampfender Tee. „Danke. Das ist nett. Wirklich.", sagte sie und umfasste den Becher mit ihren Händen.

„Geht's dir besser, Kate? Das muss ein ganz schöner Schock für dich sein.", meinte Tim und sah Kate besorgter den je an. Natürlich war es ein Schock für sie. Etwas anderes konnte es auch einfach nicht sein. Der Vater ihres ungeborenen Babys war entführt worden und Ari hatte ihr den Kopf von dem verschwundenen Agent geschickt. Das war wirklich kein sehr guter Tag. Seufzend trank Kate einen Schluck von dem Tee und sah zu McGee hoch. „Es geht mir schon besser. Soweit man das eben sagen kann...aber trotzdem danke, Tim.", Caitlin nickte ihrem Kollegen zu und dieser ging wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Nun mussten sie herausfinden, wo Ari war und sobald sie das wissen würden, würden sie auch Tony finden. Was würde sie tun, wenn das ganze kein gutes Ende nehmen würde? Caitlin dachte wirklich nicht sehr gerne daran, aber die Möglichkeit bestand ja. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehren mochte. Vermutlich musste sie zumindest kurz daran denken. Aber dieser Moment war nun vergangen. Kate schüttelte den Kopf und verzweifelt zu DiNozzos Schreibtisch. Ducky hatte den Kopf nun schon eine ganze Weile bei sich. Wie lange brauchte er noch? Es kam Kate wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber in Wirklichkeit handelte es sich dabei nur um etwas über eine Stunde.

Ein Teil von Kate wollte irgendetwas machen, um Tony zu helfen, aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Im Moment ging es ihr auch einfach nicht so berauschend. Vermutlich würde sie nur Fehler machen und das konnte sie Tony einfach nicht antun. Der andere Teil wollte auch einfach auf sein Baby achten. Das würde gut ausgehen. Es musste einfach gut ausgehen. Caitlin brauchte DiNozzo doch. Das Baby und sie brauchten ihn. Er konnte nun nicht...das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Gibbs erschien wieder im Großraumbüro und Kate sah ihn sofort an. Hatte Ducky etwas festgestellt? War es wirklich der Kopf von Michael Corner? „Gibbs? Ist es der Kopf von...", sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu ende, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Jethro Gibbs nickte und ging dabei auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. „Er ist es. Unsere Leiche ist komplett. Ducky meint, dass er nicht dort umgebracht worden ist. Nur abgelegt. Zumindest alles bis auf seinen Kopf. Den hat der Mistkerl dir geschickt. Und er wurde erdrosselt. Abby hat außerdem einen Teilabdruck am Kopf gefunden. Sie lässt ihn gerade durchlaufen, aber ich denke wir wissen, von wem er ist.", sagte Gibbs und sah Kate genau an.

Ari war es also wirklich gewesen, aber welches andere Ergebnis wäre möglich gewesen? Keines. Immerhin hatte er Tonys Handy und Kate damit angerufen. Wie sehr sie ihn doch hasste. Und sie hasste sogar sich selbst, dafür, weil sie ihn damals in der Autopsie nicht einfach abgestochen hatte. Hätte sie es damals doch nur getan. Tony würde nun hier sein und wüsste vielleicht schon, dass er bald Vater werden würde, oder zumindest würde er dann hier sein und die beiden konnten sich mal wieder zanken. „Ari. Wer sonst...", flüsterte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Das schien sie heute dauernd zu machen. Und Kate konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen. Ein wenig zitterte die Agentin immer noch. Gibbs sah seine Agentin einen Moment lang besorgt an, aber dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder in den üblichen. „Abby wird nun mit dir nach Hause gehen. Sie wird die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass du allein bist. Außerdem kannst du hier sowieso nichts machen. Und Kate, denk nicht einmal daran, mir zu widersprechen. Abby weiß schon Bescheid. Sie wird in 5 Minuten hier sein und mit dir in deine Wohnung fahren." Was sollte Caitlin da noch sagen? Gibbs zu widersprechen würde sie nicht wagen, auch, wenn sie es im Moment gerne machen würde. Sie musste doch dabei helfen, DiNozzo zu finden. Das sagte zumindest der weniger vernünftige Teil von ihr.

„Okay.", meinte Kate ganz knapp und räumte ein paar Sachen in ihre Tasche. Kaum hatte sie das erledigt, gingen auch schon die Türen des Fahrstuhls auf und die Forensikerin erschien im Großraumbüro. Sie nickte Gibbs kurz zu, was wohl heißen sollte, dass das Ergebnis genau das ergeben hatte, was sie erwartet hatten. Dann ging sie zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Kate...", sagte sie und nahm sie dann auch schon in den Arm. „Das ist ja so schrecklich. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl.", ja, damit sagte Abby genau das, was Kate dachte. Hoffentlich würde Gibbs Ari genau das geben, was er verdiente. Was auch immer es sein mochte..."Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich mach dir eine Hühnersuppe, wie du sie hier nicht finden wirst. Das Rezept ist von meiner Oma und sie würde vermutlich sogar einen toten wieder zum Leben erwecken.", sprach sie und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen der Agentin. „Ja, lass uns gehen.", sie zog ihre Jacke an und nickte dann noch Gibbs und McGee zu. Sekunden später verließ Caitlin zusammen mit Abigail den NCIS.

30 Minuten später betraten die beiden Frauen die Wohnung von Caitlin Todd. Ihre Wohnung lag in einem schönen Stadtteil, aber wenn der Verkehr wieder einmal schlimmer war, dann brauchte man auch etwas länger, bis man wieder hier war. Ein Nachteil, den Kate gerne in Kauf nahm. Sie musste es ja nicht wie Tony machen und in 5 Minuten zum NCIS brausen. Dabei überfuhr er schon einmal eine rote Ampel oder überstieg das Tempo doch etwas zu sehr – zumindest nach Kates Geschmack. Und wieder nur der eine Gedanke. Tony, aber immerhin hatte sie doch an etwas Gutes gedacht. In gewisser Weise. Dass er fast immer zu spät kam, gefiel Gibbs nicht besonders, aber wenn man so etwas passierte, standen alle wieder auf seiner Seite. „Wir können uns ja Essen kommen lassen. Wir machen uns einfach einen total tollen Abend und vielleicht kann ich dich ja etwas aufheitern. Vertrau einfach auf Gibbs und McGee. Die beiden werden Tony schon finden.", sagte Abby und Caitlin nickte. Ja, Abby hatte ja recht. Es brachte Tony auch nichts, wenn sie sich nun in ein dunkles Loch verziehen würde. „Chinesisch? Oder willst du etwas anderes?", wollte Kate wissen und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Die Frage ist doch, was du willst. Wir können ja auch etwas ganz verrücktes machen. Wir bestellen von allem etwas und den Rest stellen wir in den Kühlschrank. So ist zumindest für jeden etwas dabei.", schlug Abs vor und Caitlin nickte wieder einmal. „Lass uns das machen. Ich habe irgendwo noch Prospekte von Lieferern.", meinte die Agentin und seufzte. Es war wirklich gut gewesen, dass Gibbs Abby mitgeschickt hatte. Ohne ihre Freundin würde sie nun nichts mehr essen und einfach nur Trübsal blassen. Dem Baby würde sie damit zwar nicht unbedingt schaden, wenn sie einen Abend nichts essen würde, aber es war doch auch nicht das Beste was sie machen konnte. „Abs? Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.", sofort bewegte die Couch sich etwas, und Kate merkte, dass Abby nun neben ihr saß. „Das tu ich doch gerne. Du bist schwanger und Tony wurde entführt. Das ist das mindeste, was ich machen kann.", zum zweiten Mal an diesen Tag nahm Abs ihre beste Freundin in den Arm und diese ließ sich einfach gegen sie sinken. Hatte Caitlin schon jemals so eine gute Freundin gehabt? Kates Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, als sie daran dachte, wie sie Abby zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Damals hatte sie es gar nicht glauben können. Das sollte die Frau sein, die sich beim NCIS um die Forensik kümmerte? Kate hatte geglaubt, dass dies ein schlechter Witz sein sollte, aber schon bald hatte sie gelernt, dass Abby das Beste war, was der NCIS hatte. Sie machte ihre Arbeit sehr gut und war dabei immer voll bei der Sache. Sie kniete sich in ihre Arbeit und versuchte alles herauszuholen, was möglich war. Ob man so jemand auch beim FBI oder bei einer anderen Bundesbehörde fand? Vielleicht, aber keiner dieser Menschen würde Abs sein. „Ein Penny.", hörte Kate auf einmal und sie runzelte die Stirn. Inzwischen lösten die Frauen die Umarmung und Kate legte den Kopf schief. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie vollkommen verwirrt. Manchmal war Abby schon schwer zu verstehen, aber das machte ihren ganz eigenen Charme aus. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken. Ich will wissen, woran du gerade denkst.", erklärte Abigail und piekste die Freundin leicht.

„Oh!", kam es von Caitlin. „Das meinst du.", nun verstand sie auch, was Abby damit gemeint hatte. Im Moment dachte sie ja eigentlich an ganz viele Dinge, aber ganz genau in diesem Moment..."Ich habe daran gedacht, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Irgendwie war das schon witzig. Zumindest im Nachhinein. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern?", fragte Kate und blickte Abby an.

Sofort schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Abbys Lippen und sie nickte. „Aber natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, Kate! So etwas könnte ich niemals vergessen. Oh mein Gott...", sie musste kurz Lachen und sah Kate dann wieder grinsend an. „Du warst damals noch...mmh wie würde Tony es ausdrücken, etwas steif. Und deine Sachen waren nicht unbedingt NCIS mäßig. Damals warst du eindeutig noch die Secret Service Kate, aber inzwischen haben wir dich ja einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und das sehr erfolgreich.", sagte Abs und auch Kate musste einen Moment lang Lachen. Wie recht Abby damit doch hatte. Beim ersten Zusammentreffen mit Abby war sie wirklich noch etwas steif gewesen. Damals war sie auch noch beim Secret Service gewesen und erst danach hatte sich alles verändert. Sehr zum positiven, wie Kate nun sagen konnte. Keiner ihrer Arbeitskollegen war ihr jemals ein so guter Freund gewesen, wie Abby es war, oder die anderen. Auch zu Gibbs, McGee und Tony hatte sie eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Beim Secret Service war das immer anders gewesen.

„Das ist mir nun irgendwie peinlich, aber so war es eben. Ich konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass gerade du dort die Forensikerin sein solltest! Du sahst so gar nicht danach aus. Mit deinem Lippenstift, den Haaren und vor allem deinem Outfit. Es war schon verrückt. Aber ich würde das heute wieder genauso machen. Dass ich die Kündigung eingereicht habe, war irgendwie das beste, was ich jemals gemacht hätte. Ich meine, sonst hätte ich DiNozzo nicht einmal von der Seite angesehen und schwanger wäre ich nun wohl auch nicht. Mh...", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn sie beim NCIS schon ein paar schlechte Dinge durchgemacht hatte, es war doch immer noch die beste Zeit in ihrem Leben gewesen. Caitlin hatte sich verliebt und nun erwartete sie sogar ein Baby. Eigentlich war das doch eine wirklich schöne Wendung. Nun mussten sie den Vater des Kindes nur noch befreien und dann würde hoffentlich alles gut werden. „Das sehe ich genauso. Und nun sollten wir Essen bestellen. Mein Magen knurrt schon und deiner tut es auch. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagte Abs und stand auf. 10 Sekunden später hatte sie auch schon das Telefon entdeckt.

Caitlin stand ebenfalls auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Prospekten, von denen sie vorhin gesprochen hatte. Wo hatte sie die nur hingelegt oder waren die bei Tony in der Wohnung? „Das kann nun noch einen Moment dauern...", murmelte die Agentin und öffnete eine Schublade, aber auch da war nichts. „Kein Problem. Die Nummer von einem guten Chinesen hab ich im Kopf. Wir müssen also nicht verhungern.", damit wählte die Forensikerin auch schon die Nummer und bestellte beim besagten Chinesen dann die Nummer 2, 6, 7, 14 und 16. War das nicht ganz schön viel Essen? Zumindest für zwei, aber genau genommen aß Kate ja sowieso für zwei und dann waren sie zu dritt. Wenn man es nicht so genau nahm. Nach 5 Minuten hatte Caitlin die Prospekte gefunden und Abby bestellte noch Essen beim Pizzalieferanten und beim Thailänder. „Ich schätze in einer halben Stunde haben wir genug Essen für 2 Wochen.", stellte Kate fest und lächelte ihre beste Freundin an. Einige Minuten lang unterhielten die beiden sich, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. War es schon einer der Lieferanten? Wow. So schnell waren die bisher ja noch nie gewesen. Als Caitlin jedoch die Tür öffnete, klappte ihr der Mund auf. „Greg! Oh mein Gott. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und fiel ihrem kleinen großen Bruder um den Hals. Ja, dass war wirklich eine Überraschung.

Gregory, liebevoll Greg genannt, lächelte seine kleine Schwester an und klopfte ihr brüderlich auf den Rücken. „Hey kleine Schwester.", begrüßte er die Agentin und sah sie dann genau an. Wie lange war es nun her? Caitlin wusste es nicht mehr genau. Bestimmt schon einige Monate. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn bei ihren Eltern gesehen. Doch an welchem Feiertag, oder welchem Geburtstag war es noch mal gewesen? Selbst wenn diese Information in Kates Kopf war, derzeit ging da gar nichts. Die Angst um Tony verhinderte das. Auf jeden Fall war es doch schön, ihren Bruder wieder zu sehen. So sehr sie sich früher auch gestritten hatten, sie waren doch ihre Brüder. Und Caitlin hatte es mit drei älteren Brüder schon nicht leicht gehabt. Sie war die jüngste und das spürte sie auch nun noch. Beim jedem Familientreffen. Ihr ältester Bruder war ganze 12 Jahre älter! Das war ein wahnsinniger Unterschied. Greg dagegen, war nur 2 Jahre jünger und die zwei Geschwister hatten sehr viel gemeinsam. „Ich wollte dich einfach überraschen. Mir ist vor einigen Tagen klar geworden, dass ich noch nie bei dir in Washington war und das wurde doch langsam mal Zeit. Komm ich etwa unpassend?", fragte er nun und lugte vorsichtig in die Wohnung.

Greg wollte sie also einfach so überraschen? Ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Bei diesen Worten musste sie schon kurz blinzeln. Das passte ja nun nicht wirklich zu Greg. Aber sie freute sich trotzdem. Weswegen er auch hier war, Caitlin freute sich darüber und sie würde auch für ihn da sein, falls er andere Sorgen hatte, auch, wenn Kate davon im Moment selber einige hatte. „Nein. Du störst nicht. Ist schön, dich hier zu sehen. Komm doch erstmal rein. So zwischen Tür und Angel ist das doch wirklich komisch.", meinte sie und ließ ihren Bruder in die Wohnung. Abby war nun auch aufgestanden und blickte die zwei an. „Grey, das ist meine Freundin Abby. Abby, das ist mein großer Bruder Greg. Er wollte mich einfach so überraschen. Ist das zu glauben?", stellte sie die beiden vor und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „mh Kate. Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du so einen süßen Bruder hast?", flüsterte Abby ihrer Freundin zu und diese piekste Abs in die Seite. „Verheiratet.", flüsterte sie zurück und Abby sah fast ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Greg räusperte sich nun und sah seine Schwester an. „Dann bist du nicht auf dem aktuellen Stand, Schwesterherz. Diane und ich lassen uns scheiden. Es ist einfach...wir passen nicht zusammen und der Gärtner kümmert sich schon bestens um sie.", sagte er auf einmal und Caitlin sah ihn geschockt an. „Oh Greg...das tut mir ja so Leid. Für dich...", meinte sie und seufzte. Ihre Brüder waren wirklich nicht zu halten, was Scheidungen anging. Es war schon erschreckend. Das war es wirklich. Benjamin, ihr ältester Bruder, hatte schon 3 Scheidungen hinter sich. Alexander, der zweitgeborene 4 Scheidungen und nun auch noch Greg! Es war zwar erst seine erste Scheidung, aber dennoch, dass ganze kam ihr unheimlich vor. Sie war die einzige, die bisher noch nicht unter der Haube war. Ihre Brüder waren in Kates Alter schon lange verheiratet und meistens wenig später auch schon wieder geschieden. Hoffentlich ereilte sie dieses Schicksal nicht auch irgendwann. Tony und heiraten? Tja, dass wusste wohl nur Gott höchstpersönlich!

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Katie. Mir geht es super. Um genau zu sein, es geht mir besser als in den letzten zwei Jahren. Ich habe schon daran gedacht, ob ich dem verdammten Gärtner etwas schenken sollte...", sagte er und der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören. Oh ja, dass hatten ihre Brüder auch drauf. „Greg. Du sollst mich doch nicht Katie nennen! Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?", beschwerte die kleine Schwester sich und Greg grinste sie einfach nur an. Auch Abby grinste, als Caitlin dies sagte. „Oh Greg. Du wirst dich gut mit Tony verstehen...", die Goth hatte das gesagt, bevor sie wirklich nachdenken konnte. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und sah Kate entschuldigend an. „Oh Gott. Kate. Das tut mir leid. Ich hab grade gar nicht nachgedacht.", entschuldigte diese sich und Kate nickte. Greg schien gar nichts zu verstehen und das war ja auch logisch. Obwohl die beiden Geschwister waren, redeten sie nicht viel. Schon gar nicht über ihr Privatleben.

„Mir scheint ich hab so einiges verpasst. Bist du etwa verlobt oder verheiratet? Du bist doch nicht verheiratet, oder?", fragte Gregory und blickte seine Schwester fragend an. Caitlin schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sie war weder verlobt, noch verheiratet. Aber mit einem hatte Greg recht. Er hatte schon einiges verpasst. Aber so war es bei den Todds eben. Zumindest unter den Geschwistern. Sie erzählten sich nicht alles. Kates Eltern dagegen wussten viel von Kates Leben. Sie waren stolz gewesen, als diese beim NCIS angefangen hatte. Sicher, sie waren anfangs verwundert gewesen. Da es ihrer Tochter beim Secret Service doch eigentlich gefallen hatte. Aber inzwischen hatten sie nichts mehr dagegen. Von Tony wussten sie noch nichts und von der Schwangerschaft wussten sie auch noch nichts. Das würde sie ihren Eltern wohl als nächstes sagen müssen. „Nein! Ich bin nicht verlobt und schon gar nicht verheiratet, aber ich habe einen neuen Freund und...da ist noch etwas.", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Einen neuen Freund? Soll ich fragen was aus dem alten geworden ist, oder lass ich das lieber sein, um meiner kleinen Schwester nicht auf die Füße zu treten?", fragte er und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Noch etwas? Was willst du mir beichten?", so viele Möglichkeiten gab es da ja eigentlich nicht mehr. Da wusste auch Greg sehr gut. Doch Katie würde es ihm schon sagen, wenn sie wollte. Da war es doch dumm, wenn er nun raten und dann auch noch ins Schwarze treffen würde! Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mark ist ein Arschloch. Er war einer von den Kerlen, die neben seiner Frau und den Kindern wohl noch ein Spielzeug wollten, aber nun reden wir nicht mehr über ihn. Ja, da ist durchaus etwas, was ich beichten will. Du bist der erste aus der Familie der es erfährt, und ich möchte, dass du es noch für dich behältst. Ich möchte es unseren Eltern gerne selbst sagen.", fing Kate an und atmete dann tief durch. „Ich bin schwanger.", damit war es raus. Greg wusste Bescheid.

Greg schien im ersten Moment wirklich hin und weg zu sein. Er starrte Kate an, sagte aber nichts. Sein Hirn verarbeitete die neue Information eindeutig noch. Und die Nachricht war ja eigentlich nicht schlimm gewesen. Ihre Familie war zwar katholisch, aber noch lange nicht so streng gläubig, dass dies eine total schlechte Nachricht wäre. Denn dieses Kind war und würde vermutlich ein uneheliches Kind bleiben. Tony hatte gesagt, dass er sie liebte, aber eine Hochzeit war ein viel zu großer Schritt, zumal er vorher noch von dem Kind erfahren musste. Da wunderte es Kate schon etwas, das Greg so lange brauchte, bis er endlich etwas sagte. „Oh Wow! Na dann...herzlichen Glückwunsch?", meinte er, klang dabei aber noch nicht so sicher. Caitlin nickte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ist angebracht, auch, wenn Tony von seinem Glück noch nicht weiß.", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht sollten sie mal bei McGee oder Gibbs anrufen? Aber sie waren auch noch nicht sehr lange weg und in dieser Zeit hatte sich bestimmt nichts ereignet, was von Bedeutung war.

„Na dann solltest du ihm das aber schleunigst sagen!", meinte Greg nun und wusste nicht, was er damit verursachen würde. Kates Augen wurden feucht und sie schniefte leise. Erschrocken, sah er zu Abby. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt oder lag es an der Schwangerschaft? Greg hatte keine Kinder und auch keine Ahnung von Schwangeren. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte er äußerst vorsichtig und wandte sich an Abby, da Kate sich gerade die Nase schnäuzte. Abs nickte. „Leider ist meine Antwort darauf ja.", gestand die Goth und zog ihn ein paar Meter von seiner Schwester weg. „Tony wurde entführt. Und na ja...das nimmt Kate natürlich etwas mit.", aber das war ja auch selbstverständlich. Zumindest so lange, man nicht in die Entführung verwickelt war. Aber in den vielen Jahren beim NCIS hatte Abigail ja schon so einiges erlebt. Ja, es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte ein Marine, seine Frau und Tochter kidnappen lassen, um das Geld, dass eigentlich der Erpresser verlangte, für sich zu behalten. So etwas war wirklich mies. „Aber sie wird das überstehen. Und der NCIS wird Tony finden.", meinte Abby sehr sicher.

Damit hatte wohl auch Greg nicht gerechnet. So eine Nachricht war doch immer schockierend und wenn es sich dann dabei auch noch um den Freund handelte, von dem man schwanger war, musste es viel schlimmer sein. Die drei verbrachten noch drei Stunden damit einfach zu reden und zu essen. Abby hatte ja Gott sei Dank genug Essen für 10 bestellt. Kurz vor Mitternacht richtete Caitlin ihrem Bruder dann das Gästezimmer her und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Es folgte noch eine Umarmung und dann verschwand auch Kate in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Abs hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Obwohl Kate dieser versichert hatte, dass es auch so gehen würde, vor allem, weil ja nun ihr Bruder hier war, hatte Abby darauf bestanden, auf der Couch zu schlafen. Vermutlich wollte selbst sie Gibbs nicht verärgern – auch, wenn Gibbs die Forensikerin doch am liebsten hatte und es eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Letzte Nacht hatte Caitlin so gut wie lange nicht mehr geschlafen, aber heute konnte davon keine Rede sein. Die Agentin stand noch eine ganze Weile am Fenster und beobachtete die Stadt, bis sie endlich in ihr Bett ging. Doch Kate konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit musste sie an Tony denken. Wo er nun war? Was er dachte? Was er fühlte? Ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war? Hoffentlich hatten McGee und Gibbs inzwischen etwas herausgefunden. Dafür betete Kate wirklich. Ja, in solchen Momenten konnte ein Gebet wirklich etwas beruhigendes haben. Zumindest für ein paar Minuten. Die Hand der Agentin fuhr über ihren Bauch und eine kleine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Hätte sie es Tony doch eher gesagt...

** Einige Kilometer außerhalb von Washington**

Die Augen von Anthony DiNozzo öffneten sich zaghaft. Das einzige was er sah, war Dunkelheit. Nichts als Dunkelheit. Egal wo er hinsah, es war vollkommen duster und er würde vermutlich nicht einmal seine eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen können. Gerade als er dies versuchen wollte, bemerkte er, dass seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden waren. Immerhin hatte man ihm keine alte Socke in den Mund gestopft oder ihm die Augen verbunden. So konnte er zumindest relativ normal atmen. Ari! Nun fiel es ihm wieder ein. Dieser verdammte Schweinehund hatte ihn heute Morgen überrascht und dann überwältigt! War das den überhaupt heute Morgen gewesen? Der Raum war dunkel und Tony konnte nichts erkennen. Hier mochte es dunkel sein, aber vielleicht war draußen ja schon wieder Tag. Der Agent seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf dann gegen die kalte Wand. Die Wand war wirklich eiskalt, aber das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal.

Caitlin. Ihr Bild erschien vor seinen Augen und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, auch wenn ein Lächeln im Moment nicht unbedingt angebracht war. Ari Haswari hatte ihn entführt und im Moment wusste er nicht, wieso das so war. Okay, Gibbs war ein möglicher Grund. Das letzte Mal hatte er ja auch versucht ihm über einem anderen Weg wehzutun. Indem er fast Kate erschossen hätte. Und wieder stieg die Wut in DiNozzo hoch. Dieses Mal schien der Dreckskerl sich für ihn als Opfer entschieden zu haben! Wieso hatte Ari es überhaupt geschafft ihn zu überwältigen? Anthony hatte doch nur Brötchen holen wollen, um die Frau, die er doch liebte, nach der wunderbarsten Nacht in seinem Leben zu überraschen und ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. Er hatte Kate wirklich gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und Ari hatte alles versaut. Inzwischen wusste Gibbs bestimmt schon, dass er verschwunden war und sie würden ihn suchen. Ganz bestimmt.

Ein Quietschen war zu hören und auf einmal öffnete sich die Türe, die den Raum scheinbar mit dem Rest von diesem Gebäude verband. Ein kleiner Lichtkegel durchflutete den Raum und Tony kniff die Augen zusammen. Die plötzliche Helle war für seine Augen Gift. Nach ein paar Sekunden gewöhnte er sich langsam daran und dann ging die Tür auch schon ganz auf. Da sich seine Augen inzwischen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er seinen Entführer sofort erkennen. Da stand er nun also. Ari Haswari...grinsend und einfach...dieser verdammte Schweinehund! Die angestaute Wut drohte hoch zukochen und so sprang der Agent auf und wollte sich auf seinen Angreifer stürzen. „Agent DiNozzo! Ich hoffe Ihr Aufenthalt hier war bisher nicht zu unangenehm?", fragte er herablassend. Als Tony dann versuchte sich auf ihn zu stürzen, konnte er nur lachen. Seine Hände waren gefesselt und im Moment würde er verlieren. Haushoch...

„Du verdammter Schweinehund! Dreckskerl! Reicht es nicht, dass Kate deswegen fast draufgegangen ist? Nun auch noch ich? Ich hoffe, dass Gibbs dir den Schädel einhaut. Und sollte ich diese verdammten Fesseln loswerden, dann werde ich das sogar sehr gerne für ihn übernehmen.", schrie er und eine kleine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn. Ari lächelte ihn an. „Ja, Caitlin...es musste damals einfach sein, aber sie hatte sowieso verdammt viel Glück. Doch dieses Mal, werde ich bestimmt keinen Fehler dieser Art machen. Sie sollten sich im Gedanken schon mal von ihrer Freundin verabschieden, Agent DiNozzo.", meinte er und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Raum. Erneut wurde Tony von der Dunkelheit eingehüllt...


	20. Chapter 20: Totenstille

20. Kapitel - Totenstille

Dunkelheit – vollkommene Dunkelheit. Die Wolken am Himmel verdeckten die Sonne und immer mehr dunkle Wolken tauchten dort auf. Der Tag weinte mit und trauerte zusammen mit vielen Trauernden. Nationaler Trauertag oder ein anderes schlimmes Ereignis? Für den NCIS bestimmt. Und auch für Caitlin Todd. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem kalten Regen, der nun vom Himmel fiel und verliehen ihrem Gesicht einen noch viel traurigeren Ausdruck. Die Hand lag auf ihrem Babybauch und strich sanft über den 5 Monats Bauch, der inzwischen einfach nicht mehr zu übersehen war. Manchmal glaubte die junge Frau schon, dass dies Zwillinge sein mussten, die sie da in ihrem Bauch trug, aber dem war nicht so. „Mein herzliches Beileid.", wie oft hatte sie diese Worte nun schon gehört? An diesem Tag viel zu oft. Sie hatte diese Worte in den letzten Tagen so oft gehört, dass sie inzwischen gar keine Bedeutung mehr hatten. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand wurde sie nach vorne gedrückt und bewegte sich langsam auf den Eingang der Kirche zu. Die Leute um sich herum bemerkte die trauernde gar nicht mehr. Die Sitzbänke rauschten an ihr vorbei und der Altar kam immer näher. Dort sah sie ihn. Den Sarg…Ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Ihre Beine bewegten sich aber weiter. Tap Tap Tap, machte es auf dem Boden der Kirche und auf einmal war sie keinen Meter von dem hölzernen Sarg mehr entfernt. Wieso er? Diese Frage schoss ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Ohne das Caitlin irgendetwas tat, bewegte sich der Deckel des Sarges auf einmal. Leises Quietschen ertönte und dann schwang der Sargdeckel auf. Das Herz der Agentin zersprang und erneut musste sie der Realität ins Auge sehen. Er war von ihr gegangen und der verdammte Schweinehund war schuld! Schluchzen war zu hören und die Frau wischte sich schnell über die Wange. Doch Tränen waren erlaubt. Sie waren sogar angebracht. Mehr als jemals zuvor. „Hallo Caitlin.", sagte jemand hinter ihr Kate drehte sich schnell um. Ari! Da stand er…wie war er in die Kirche gekommen?

Das Bild veränderte sich. Auf einmal drehte sich alles und Kate sah ein anderes Bild vor sich. Tony und sie im Großraumbüro. Wieder einmal stritten sie sich über etwas. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, das ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. So oft die beiden sich auch stritten, eigentlich wollten sie damit doch etwas ganz anderes zeigen. Erneut veränderte sich das Bild. Ein küssendes Paar im Park – nein, Tony und sie küssend im Park. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Das Bild verschwamm und ein neues erschien vor ihren Augen. DiNozzo…allein und er streckte die Arme aus, als wolle er irgendjemanden in den Arm nehmen. Caitlin ging auf ihn zu, doch sie schien einfach nicht bei ihm anzukommen und auf einmal verwandelte Tony sich in Ari.

Kate schrie auf und schreckte im Schlaf hoch. Das war nur ein verdammter Alptraum gewesen! Mit der Faust schlug sie auf ihr Bett und nun bemerkte sie, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihr Schlafzimmer war dunkel. Es wurde nur vom Mondlicht erhellt. Auf einmal gab es einen lauten Knall und ein Blitz jagte am Himmel entlang. Für drei Sekunden lang wurde alles noch mehr erleuchtet. Dann war es vorbei. Nur ein Traum…Kate ließ sich in ihr Bett zurückfallen und seufzte. Manchmal träumten Menschen einfach von sehr dummen Dingen und das war…es war nicht direkt dumm gewesen. Sie verarbeitete einfach nur ihre Angst um Tony in ihren Träumen und da musste so etwas ja passieren. Doch er würde nicht sterben. Gibbs würde das nicht zulassen und DiNozzo konnte nun auch nicht einfach sterben. Wegen seinem Kind…Hoffentlich würde das alles gut ausgehen. Es war keine Schande eine Alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein, aber wenn Tony sterben würde, dann würde das etwas ganz anderes sein, als wenn er sie verlassen würde, weil er keine Kinder wollte und mit diesem Baby nicht einverstanden war. Und irgendwie konnte sie es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Er mochte kindisch sein, aber so etwas traute sie ihm dann doch nicht zu. Vielleicht war Caitlin auch etwas zu gutgläubig?

Ihre Zimmertüre flog auf und Abby sprang herein. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Bratpfanne und sie stand in der perfekten Position, um diese jemandem auf den Schädel zu pfeffern. Angriffshaltung nannte man das wohl…Etwas verdutzt setzte Kate sich wieder auf und blickte auf ihre beste Freundin. Irgendwie sah das ja witzig aus. Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und Kate konnte erkennen, dass Abby ein T-Shirt mit einem großen MIT Aufdruck darauf trug und dass ihre Haare vollkommen durcheinander waren. Hatte sie das Shirt bei McGee mitgehen lassen? „Kate! Wo ist der Dreckskerl? Ich bringe ihn höchstpersönlich um!", schrie sie und sah sich im Zimmer um. Oh…bei dem Aufschrei von Kate hatte Abby scheinbar gedacht, dass jemand im Zimmer war. Gut, dass Gibbs ihr keine Waffe gegeben hatte. Das wäre bestimmt nicht so lustig geworden. „Abby! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum…hier ist niemand.", meinte Caitlin und Abby ließ die Pfanne langsam sinken.

„Oh. Verstehe. Dann hab ich mich wohl grade ziemlich lächerlich gemacht was?", nahm sie an und lächelte ihre beste Freundin an.

„Nur etwas. Ich kann das ja ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Aber sag mal…hast du dieses T-Shirt bei McGee mitgehen lassen? Oder hast du heimlich einen Kurs beim MIT belegt?", diese Frage konnte Kate sich einfach nicht schenken. Abby und McGee gaben zusammen eigentlich ein recht schönes Paar ab…eigentlich. Doch die beiden waren nur Freunde, aber war es bei DiNozzo und ihr nicht auch irgendwann so gewesen? Sie waren nur Freunde und Kollegen gewesen und meistens stritten sie sich auch nur. Trotzdem, diese Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen war einfach entstanden und dann hatte Caitlin sich auch noch in Tony verliebt. Die Angst um ihn damals, als er die Pest gehabt hatte, hatte die Agentin fast umgebracht. Dort war ihr auch klar geworden, dass sie sich wirklich in Anthony DiNozzo verliebt hatte. War das nicht verrückt? Es war durchaus verrückt, aber Menschen konnten sich ja nicht aussuchen in wen sie sich verliebten. Und dann war Paris passiert. Tony und sie in der Stadt der Liebe und Kate war natürlich schwach geworden! Abby setzte sich nun neben Kate auf das Bett, ließ die Bratpfanne neben sich sinken und sah Kate an. „Nein. Das MIT ist nichts für mich. McGee wollte mich da mal zu einem Wochenendkurs mitschleppen, aber ich bin nach 5 Minuten wieder aus dem Seminarsaal raus. Es war einfach...nichts für mich. McGee hat es mir geschenkt.", erklärte Abby und lächelte.

Caitlin grinste sofort als Abby dies sagte. „Oh wie unglaublich süß! Hat er dir auch einen Teddybär geschenkt? Oder etwas anderes?", fragte Kate und wusste, dass dies durchaus etwas fies klang. McGee war wirklich ein süßer Kerl und jede Frau könnte froh sein, ihn zu haben. Nur ihr Typ war er auf keinen Fall. Doch Abby und Tim verstanden sich unglaublich gut. Da konnte sogar die Forensikerin nicht abstreiten, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen war. Abigail lachte kurz und sah Caitlin an. „Ich fand das sehr süß von ihm. Und nein, einen Teddybär hat er mir nicht geschenkt. Und ich finde dieses T-Shirt hier wirklich unglaublich toll. Es ist bequem und ich mag diese Farbe.", sagte Abby und sah Kate sehr genau an. „Was hast du geträumt? Du hast laut geschrieen. Es kann also nichts Schönes gewesen sein. Kate?", das wollte Abby wirklich wissen.

„Ich hab von Tony geträumt. Lauter albernes Zeug. Es war einfach...ich habe schreckliche Angst um ihn und deswegen träume ich so etwas.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. „Abby, ich habe von Tonys Beerdigung geträumt und auf einmal war da Ari..und lauter so was. Tony auf einer Wiese, ich gehe auf ihn zu, aber dann verwandelt er sich auf einmal in Ari. Da bin ich schreiend aufgewacht. Denkst du, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hat?", Caitlin sah ihre Freundin genau an. Wenn ihr jemand helfen konnte, dann war das Abby. Diese fuhr mit einer Hand über Kates Haare und lächelte sie an. „Träume wollen uns oft etwas sagen, aber ich denke in deinem Fall, verarbeitest du nur die Trauer. Tony lebt und Gibbs wird ihn auch finden. Ich weiß es einfach. Und nun lass uns wieder schlafen. Ich bleibe bei dir.", sagte sie und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich dann an Kate.

Diese war darüber wirklich froh. „Oh Gott Abby. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Tony dazu nun sagen würde? Wir beide in einem Bett. Er würde...", sie Tränen rollten wieder über ihre Wangen und sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an Abbys Schulter. Diese lächelte und nickte dann. „Tony würde sich nicht mehr einkriegen und er würde sonst was denken. Aber so ist unser Tony eben...", sagte sie. Die beiden Frauen schliffen zusammen ein und die nächsten Stunden blieb Kate sogar von ihren Alpträumen verschont.

Doch das waren nur ein paar Stunden. Der Alptraum war im Moment noch nicht ausgestanden. Solange Tony in Aris Gewalt war, würde das kein Ende nehmen. Und Caitlin wusste einfach nicht, ob es wirklich gut ausgehen würde. Alle sagten es ihr immer. Gibbs würde das schon regeln, aber Gibbs war nicht Gott, er war auch nur ein Agent. Ein Mensch, der zwar besonders stark war und einen großen Willen hatte, aber er war nicht Gott und deswegen hieß das, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass er Tony da heil rausholen würde! Vielleicht würde die Szene von ihrem Traum auch zur Wirklichkeit werden. Tonys Leichnam in einem Sarg. Tot, und Leichenbleich...das Blut würde nicht mehr durch seine Adern fließen, seine Augen würden sich nie wieder öffnen und er würde sie nie wieder mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Blick ansehen! Dieser Gedanke war für Kate unerträglich. Sie wollte das nicht. Caitlin wollte nicht den Vater von ihrem Kind beerdigen. Ihre Hand legte sich wieder auf ihren Bauch und sie schlief weiter. Einfach schlafen...etwas anderes wollte sie gar nicht und dann am Morgen am besten aufwachen und alles war nur ein Traum – kein Ari, der Tony entführt hatte!

Leider würde das nicht passieren. Kate wusste das sehr genau. Gestern Nacht war noch alles gut gewesen. Die Beziehung von Tony und ihr hatte eine ganz neue Form angenommen. Durch die Liebesgeständnisse war sie noch tiefgründiger und vor allem ehrlicher geworden. Sie waren einen Schritt weiter gegangen und hatten das gemeistert, ohne auf dem Weg stehen zu bleiben, oder sich zu verlaufen. Es gab genug Paare, die sich im Irrgarten der Liebe heillos verliefen und das bedeutete das Aus der Beziehung. Aber, die beiden Agents hatten viel Glück gehabt. Vielleicht hatte es auch wirklich etwas mit ihren Gefühlen zu tun, die ehrlich und rein waren. Tony musste nun nur noch von dem Baby erfahren. Auch nun versuchte Kate sich auszumalen, wie er reagieren würde. Gut oder schlecht. Gut und erfreut oder schlecht und unglaublich sauer. Es gab zu viele Varianten und Caitlin konnte nicht sagen, welche davon auf ihren Liebsten zutreffen würde! Im Moment ging es ihr soweit gut, was auch an Abby lag, aber in wenigen Stunden würde es ihr bestimmt wieder schlecht gehen. Was, wenn Gibbs schlechte Nachrichten hatte, oder noch schlimmer, gar keine Nachrichten? Am liebsten würde Caitlin nur weiter schlafen und erst dann wieder aufwachen, wenn es Tony gut ging, wenn er wieder bei ihr war.

Einige Stunden später war es schließlich soweit. Kate musste aufwachen. Ein Wecker klingelte und die Sonne schien in das Zimmer. Der Sturm hatte sich verzogen und die Wolken hatte er mitgenommen. Ein Wunderschöner Tag in Washington. Zumindest für die meisten der Einwohner dieser Stadt war es so. Sie standen auf und gingen zur Arbeit. Der Tag war schön und brachte gute Aussichten. Mildes Wetter und Sonnenschein. Viele Paare würden durch den Park gehen und sich verliebte Blicke zuwerfen. Manche Menschen würden versuchen bei diesem Wetter ihrem Kummer zu entgehen und andere würden einfach nur in ihren Büros versauern, aber für einige würde es kein schöner Tag werden. Caitlin schlug nach dem Wecker, traf ihn und schaltete ihn schließlich aus. Sie seufzte und öffnete dann schwerfällig die Augen. In der ersten Sekunde wurde sie von der Sonne geblendet. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und hatte schon die Hoffnung, dass Tony dort liegen würde, aber dem war natürlich nicht so. Dort lag Abby und schlief scheinbar noch tief und fest. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen durcheinander und Bert lag in der Mitte des Bettes.

Seit wann war Abbys geliebtes Furzendes Nilpferd im Bett? Kate konnte sich daran nicht erinnern. Nur an die Bratpfanne, die die Forensikerin gestern dabei gehabt hatte, als sie vermutet hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Aber bis auf Tony war alles okay in ihrem Leben. Caitlin strich mit einer Hand über den Kopf von dem Stofftier und drückte es dann an sich. „Pffffffff", ein nicht zu überhörender Furz ertönte und Abby drehte sich um. Sie öffnete nun ebenfalls ihre Augen und blickte Caitlin etwas verschlafen an. „mh du hast gefallen an Bert gefunden. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Bert auch nur ein Mann ist.", murmelte sie und lächelte ihre Freundin an. Die Lage war natürlich ernst, aber deswegen durften sie nicht vergessen wenigstens ab und zu zu Lächeln, und sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen. In manchen Situationen wollte man nur weinen und sich im Bett verstecken, aber das brachte das schon? Die Tür zu Kates Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Greg steckte den Kopf hinein. „Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht, falls ihr etwas wollt...und ich denke gerade du", er sah seine Schwester an „solltest etwas essen. Es geht ja auch um dein Baby.", sagte er und lächelte matt. Er hob kurz die Hand und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich.

Manchmal konnte Greg wirklich ein toller Bruder sein. Wenn es um solche Dinge ging war er immer klasse. Er war einfühlsam und wusste wann man was sagen konnte und wann nicht. In seinem Büro versaute er doch nur. Kate hatte das nie verstanden. Er hätte so viele Berufe ausüben können. Kinderarzt werden können, oder etwas anderes machen können, was Menschen helfen konnte, doch er entschied sich Versicherungsvertreter zu werden! Gab es auf der Welt etwas, was noch langweiliger war? Kate konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Sie selbst hatte sich fast in eine dieser Kisten stecken lassen und für ihren Vater zwei Semester lang Jura studiert. Staubtrocken und langweilig. Kate hatte sich dort nie wohl gefühlt und auch mit den anderen Studenten hatte sie sich nie so gut verstanden. Die waren eben wahre Jura-Studenten gewesen, aber sie war nur ein Kukuskind gewesen, dass man in die falschen Seminare gedrängt hatte. Aber Caitlin hatte dann Gott sei Dank zum Secret Service gefunden. Die Arbeit dort hatte ihr immer gefallen, doch mit dem NCIS hatte sich so viel verändert. Es war noch besser geworden. Früher hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie eines Tages beim NCIS landen würde! „Na dann komm. Dein großer, sexy Bruder hat uns Frühstück gemacht und außerdem hat er recht. Du bist schwanger und solltest etwas Essen. Nachher fahren wir dann zu Gibbs.", sagte Abby und zog Kate mit sich aus dem Bett.

Ja, die beiden hatten natürlich recht. Sie musste Essen. Es ging hier um das Wohl von ihrem Kind. Seufzend ließ sie sich von ihrer besten Freundin aus dem Bett ziehen und ging mit ihr zusammen in die Küche. Etwa eine Stunde später waren alle angezogen, Greg hatte die Wohnung verlassen, um zu seinem Scheidungsanwalt zu fahren und Abby und Kate machten sich auf den Weg zum NCIS. Caitlin wurde wieder schrecklich nervös. Nun ging es wieder ans eingemachte. Die Angst um Tony würde wieder wachsen. Kate bekam den halben Weg gar nicht mehr richtig mit. Auf einmal befand sie sich schon im Aufzug und das Großraumbüro rückte immer näher. Abby hielt die Hand der Agentin und sprach ihr fortwährend gut zu. „Gibbs hat mit Sicherheit gute Nachrichten. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Gibbs wird das regeln und er wird Tony heil zurück bringen. Zu dir und seinem Baby.", flüsterte sie und dann öffneten sich die Türen auch schon. Gibbs stand neben McGee, welcher an seinem Computer saß und eifrig etwas eintippte. In einem der Mülleimer sah Kate Unmengen von Kaffeebechern. Das bedeutete wohl, dass Gibbs und McGee die ganze Nacht hier gewesen waren. „Morgen.", sagte sie und kniff ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

Kate hatte wirklich Angst davor. Im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als hätten die beiden schon besonders viel herausgefunden. Und eigentlich wollte Kate auch helfen. Immerhin ging es hier um Tony, aber gestern war Gibbs Reaktion richtig gewesen. Sie war geschockt gewesen und schrecklich aufgewühlt und das war sie auch immer noch! Aber heute ging es ihr doch schon etwas besser. „Morgen, Kate. Alles in Ordnung?", Gibbs sah sie genau an und Caitlin nickte. „Alles bestens. Na ja, falls man das so sagen kann, aber ja, soweit ist alles in Ordnung. Gibbs? Habt ihr schon einen Anhaltspunkt oder irgendetwas, was uns zu diesem Schweinehund führt?", fragte sie und biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Ihr Herz schlug in dieser Sekunde wieder unglaublich schnell und ihr war verdammt warm.

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben leider noch nichts Genaues. Wir sind aber gerade dabei. Möglicherweise können wir ihn orten. Ari hat Tonys Handy benutzt und vielleicht ist er noch immer an diesem Ort. Mit etwas Glück...das verdammte FBI macht vollkommen dicht.", sagte er und klang am Ende mit jedem Wort wütender. Und Kate verstand es. Das FBI schien immer alles falsch zu machen, wenn es um Ari ging. Das FBI musste doch inzwischen auch verstanden haben, dass er nicht einer der guten war? Doch diese Erkenntnis schien ausgeblieben zu sein. Caitlin verstand das wirklich nicht. Hätten die eher gehandelt, würde Tony nun vielleicht noch hier sein! Der NCIS müsste sich nicht darum bemühen Tonys Handy zu orten, oder einen anderen Weg zu finden! Doch das FBI machte einfach dicht. Kate durfte sich nicht aufregen. So etwas konnte dem Kind schaden und zu Fehlgeburten führen. Und vor allem in den ersten Monaten konnte so etwas vorkommen. Ja, Kate hatte viel gelesen und sich Informiert.

Und das wollte sie nicht. Eine Fehlgeburt musste etwas schreckliches sein und in einer kitschigen Soap, würde doch genau das, der Moment sein, wo die Frau auf einmal starke Bauchschmerzen bekommen würde, Blutungen würden folgen und man würde sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Später würde sie dann die schlechte Nachricht erfahren. Doch so würde das hier nicht laufen. Caitlins Leben war keine Soap und alles würde gut werden. Hier suchte man nicht nach Dramen und Schicksalsschlägen für die Menschen. Nicht im wahren Leben, dass war doch sowieso schon hart genug! Kate verschränkte ihre Arme und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber was sollte sie dazu auch sagen? Sollte sie weinend zusammen brechen, weil die beiden noch nichts herausgefunden hatten? Nein, das war albern. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?", fragte sie nun und sah Gibbs genau an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich einfach hin. McGee und ich machen das schon. Verlass dich drauf.", sagte Gibbs und Kate setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl – auf Tonys Stuhl.

Von diesem Blickwinkel hatte sie seinen Schreibtisch noch nie gesehen. Alles sah so komisch aus. Bildschirm und Tastatur sahen vollkommen normal aus. Aber der Schreibtisch an sich hatte Tonys Note angenommen. In die Schubladen wollte Kate gar nicht sehen. Da drin lagerte er bestimmt noch einige seiner heiß geliebten Magazine. In ihrer Beziehung hatte sie diese zwar nie gesehen, aber sie wusste doch sehr gut, dass er die nicht wegwerfen würden. Sie hatten für ihn ja auch einen emotionalen Wert. Unordnung war auch ein Teil von DiNozzo. Kate saß in dem Stuhl und schloss dann ihre Augen. Sie hörte das Tippen und Leute, die redeten. McGee und Gibbs die sich über etwas unterhielten, stritten und versuchten einen Weg zu finden. Und Kate saß nur daneben und konnte nichts machen. Beziehungsweiße Gibbs ließ sie nichts machen und er hatte immer noch recht. Sie würde Fehler machen. Doch die waren natürlich Menschlich, vor allem in solch einer Lage! Auf einmal veränderte sich etwas. Gibbs sagte etwas, rief etwas zu McGee. Er solle die Polizei und verschiedene Dienste informieren. Rückendeckung...Kate war mit einem Mal hellwach. Sie blickte zu den beiden. „Gibbs?",

„McGee hat Tonys Handy geortet. McGee los. Wir haben keine Zeit!", schrie Jethro und rannte zum Aufzug. Kate und Abby folgten. „Ich komme mit!", sagte Kate, aber Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. Eine kleine Diskussion folgte. Caitlin wollte um jeden Preis mitfahren und nach 20 Sekunden stimmte Gibbs schließlich zu. Unter der Bedingung, dass Kate im Auto bleiben würde und keine Alleingänge unternehmen würde. Für Abby galt das selbe. Diese sollte Kate im Wagen zur Seite stehen. Wenig später befanden sich alle im Auto und Gibbs raste über die Straßen. Rote Ampeln existierten für ihn nicht und auch sonst brach er im Moment wohl jede Regel die es im Straßenverkehr gab. Doch heute machte Kate das nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Hier ging es um die Rettung von Tony und da war ihr jeder Weg recht. Und wenn Gibbs sie dabei auf dem Weg schon halb umbrachte, dann war das auch okay! Etwa 15 Minuten später hielt Gibbs mit quietschenden Reifen vor einem verlassenen Gebäude an und spähte aus dem Fenster. „Ihr zwei bleibt im Wagen. Wenn ihr es wagt diese Regeln zu brechen, dann werde ich verdammt ungemütlich.", sagte er bestimmend und knallte die Fahrertüre zu.

McGee folgte ihm und die zwei Frauen konnten sehen, wie beide Agents Schusssichere Westen anlegten. Weitere Autos tauchten auf. Polizeiautos und weitere NCIS Agents. Gibbs musste sich verdammt sicher sein, dass Tony hier war. Und ihre Nervosität stieg immer mehr an. „Oh Gott Abby. Ich glaube ich drehe durch.", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. Abby reagiere sofort und strich ihrer Freundin über den Rücken. Kreisende Bewegungen, die wirklich verdammt gut taten. „Sssscht. Alles wird gut, Kate. Gibbs und McGee haben ihn nun gefunden und bald wird er wieder bei dir sein.", sagte sie und sah selbst etwas nervös aus dem Fenster. Die Atmosphäre da draußen war geladen und man könnte vermutlich Spiegeleier braten oder eine ganze Stadt mit Strom versorgen! „Und was wenn nicht? Ich würde gerne da draußen sein und irgendetwas tun, aber...verdammt.", schluchzte Kate und die ersten Tränen rollten wieder über ihre Wangen. Das ganze machte ihr verdammt viel aus und es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

„Kate, dass würde doch nichts bringen. Denk nur mal daran, was dieser Mistkerl dir das letzte Mal fast angetan hat! Du könntest nun tot sein! Und das willst du doch nicht riskieren? Gibbs rettet Tony und wir dürfen dich und dein Baby beerdigen? Nein, Kate. Nur über meine Leiche. Du verlässt diesen Wagen nicht. Vertrau lieber auf die Meute da draußen.", sprach Abby und nahm Kate wieder in den Arm, um vollkommen für sie da zu sein. „Das versuche ich ja, aber es macht mich einfach fertig, dass ich nichts tun kann! Tony ist da draußen und ich sitze hier und kann rein gar nichts machen um ihm zu helfen. Es ist einfach...du hast ja recht. Gibbs und die anderen werden es schaffen. Wie immer.", die Agentin schloss ihre Augen und drückte sich einfach an ihre beste Freundin.

Draußen hatten sich inzwischen einige Leute um das verlassene Gebäude verteilt. Die SWAT Teams waren eingetroffen, normale Polizisten. Da draußen war auf jeden Fall die Hölle los. Das Gelände wurde gesichert und die Einheiten bahnten sich langsam einen Weg in das Innere des Gebäudes. Obwohl unglaublich viele Menschen hier waren, herrschte eine Totenstille. Das kleinste Geräusch konnte die Einheiten verraten und das Ziel dieses Einsatzes in Gefahr bringen. Und das hieß in diesem Fall Tony lebend fingen. Was mit Ari passieren würde, war Gibbs egal. Oh ja, er würde es sogar genießen, ihm eine Kugel zu verpassen. Eine, die ihn für immer an solchen Aktionen hindern würde! Nichts anderes wollte er. Ja, im Moment war das wohl einer von Gibbs sehnlichsten Wünschen. Gibbs hielt seine Waffe zielsicher und sah sich immer genau um. Er gab McGee einige Zeichen und verschwand dann im Inneren. Dunkelheit hüllte Gibbs ein und er lauschte einfach nur. Sein Gehör konnte einem in diesem Fall sehr hilfreich sein. Ein Atemgeräusch und ein Knarren konnte einem verraten, in welcher Richtung sich der Feind befand.

Ari war hier. Gibbs war sich da vollkommen sicher. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm das einfach und dieses hatte ihn bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen! McGee hatte seine Arbeit gut erledigt und nun würden sie diesen Schweinehund erwischen und DiNozzo retten. Etwas anderes kam gar nicht in Frage. Gibbs horchte immer noch und langsam gewöhnten seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit hier. Gegenstände nahmen Konturen an und wurden mit jeder Sekunde schärfer. Gerade in der Sekunde, wo keiner damit rechnete, gingen Lichter an und der Raum wurde erleuchtet. Gibbs versuchte die Quelle des Lichtes auszumachen, oder die Person, die es angemacht hatte. Und genau diese Person trat nun auch in den Vordergrund. Der Schweinehund höchstpersönlich stand breit grinsend einige Meter von Gibbs entfernt. „Ari.", sagte Gibbs und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn, und dieser lachte dabei nur.

„Agent Gibbs. Ich schätze die wird nicht nötig sein, nicht im Moment. Wie ich sehe, haben sie mich gefunden. Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet und ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass sie mich schneller finden würden. Doch sie scheinen nachzulassen. Woran das wohl liegt, Gibbs? An ihrem Alter bestimmt nicht...", sagte er und grinste ihn weiter an. Ja, er wollte Gibbs provozieren und ihn wütend machen, doch so schnell würde Gibbs nicht springen. Nicht so wie er gerne wollte.

Gibbs lachte kurz. „Nein, an meinem Alter liegt es nicht. Ich habe nur zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, mir schon mal zu überlegen, wie ich Sie am besten erschießen kann. Also, wieso das alles hier? Wieso der Kopf von Michael Corner? Wieso musste er sterben?", fragte Gibbs und sah Ari genau an. Gibbs war sich sicher, dass Michael Corner seine Partnerin ermordet hatte. Daran gab es fast keine Zweifel. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wieso Corner selbst hatte sterben müssen.

Ari lachte auf. „Es war ein Spaß. Ich hätte zu gerne Caitlins Gesicht gesehen, als sie das Paket geöffnet hat. Wirklich zu gerne.", sagte er und sah Gibbs bewusst an. „Michael Corner hat Susan Porter ermordet. Und es hat ihm gefallen. Der kleine brave Agent wollte unbedingt dazu gehören und dafür hätte er sogar seine ganze Familie ausgelöscht.", sagte Ari und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Man hat ihn erdrosselt und ihm den Kopf abgehackt. Was hat er falsch gemacht? Nicht nach Osten gebetet? Oder wollte er einen anderen Weg einschlagen, als sie?", fragte er und sah Ari unglaublich wütend an. Heute würde einer der beiden sterben...

„Wie Geistreich, Agent Gibbs, aber nein. Ihr Agent wurde einfach zu gierig. Er wollte zu viel. Deswegen hat er seine kleine süße Partnerin auch ermordet. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass er ein falsches Spiel spielt und wollte alles dem NCIS petzen. Da hat Michael etwas überreagiert und das arme Ding grausam ermordet. Tja...einige Wochen ging es gut und dann, fing er an doch noch Schuldgefühle zu bekommen.", erzählte Ari und sah Gibbs feixend an. „Der böse Agent wollte Mami und Papi alles gestehen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Er wusste zu viel und er wäre eine Gefahr für mich gewesen. Deswegen musste er sterben. So einfach ist das, Gibbs. Sehr einfach...und er war eine unglaubliche Nervensäge.", sagte er lachend.

„Ganz einfach? Das sehe ich leider nicht so. Heute werde ich Ihnen nicht nur in die Schulter schießen. Ich habe ein ganz anderes Ziel im Auge. Einer von uns wird sterben.", giftete Gibbs und hielt seine Waffe ein Stück weiter nach oben.

Im Auto saßen inzwischen immer noch Abby und Kate. Caitlin fing an sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, was keine leichte Arbeit gewesen war. Abigail schien die Situation jedoch gut im Griff zu haben. Die Forensikerin kannte ihre beste Freundin doch sehr gut und es war nur verständlich, dass diese Situation einfach schrecklich war. Tony könnte sterben, vielleicht lag er schon irgendwo da draußen und hatte keinen Puls mehr. Daran wollte zwar auch Abby nicht denken, aber es war doch eine Möglichkeit – leider! „Alles wird gut...sicher...Gibbs und alle anderen werden DiNozzo retten und dann wird er uns wieder schrecklich Nerven.", flüsterte Abby. Langsam fing sie an, an ihren eigenen Worten zu zweifeln. Und das konnte die Goth gar nicht ausstehen.

Caitlins Herz blieb stehen, als auf einmal ein lauter Knall die Stille zerriss. Die Agentin erkannte dieses Geräusch sofort. Jemand hatte eine Kugel aus seiner Waffe abgefeuert. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und sie saß starr neben Abby. Jemand hatte einen Schuss abgefeuert und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Hatte Ari jemanden erschossen? Gibbs? McGee oder gar Tony? Die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert über die Wangen der Agentin und sie schluchzte laut. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung zerriss ein zweiter Schuss die Stille hier und dann herrschte wieder eine Totenstille.


	21. Chapter 21: Das Ende eines Alptraums

21. Kapitel – Das Ende eines Alptraums

Diese Stille war kaum auszuhalten. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden waren zwei laute Schüsse zu hören gewesen und nun wieder nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal der Wind schien noch ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Genauso wie die restliche Umwelt und alles um sie herum. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Das einzige wahrnehmbare Geräusch war Caitlins Schluchzen, das aus ihren Lungen drang. Die Tränen rollten nun viel schneller über ihre Wangen und ihr Herz fühlte sich unglaublich kalt an. Zwei Schüsse...und einer davon konnte Tony getroffen haben. Oder Gibbs oder McGee. Keiner dieser Gedanken war besonders schön. Nein, die beiden Agents waren ebenso wichtig wie Tony. Nur es war so, dass Tony DiNozzo für Kate einfach noch wichtiger war. Er war der Mann, den sie liebte und sie erwartete ein Kind von ihm. Laut schluchzte die schwangere Agentin auf und biss sich auf die Lippen. DiNozzo konnte nun nicht sterben! Er konnte nun einfach nicht von ihr gehen. Nicht nun, wo sie schwanger war und die Beziehung der beiden doch wirklich gut lief. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie eines Tages mit jemandem wie Tony zusammen sein würde und auch noch ein Kind bekommen würde. Und doch war es nun so.

Gerade noch hatte Abby Kate versichert, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch glaubte die Goth nun selbst noch daran? Caitlin sah stur nach vorne. Es schien, als wäre sie unfähig sich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen oder ein Wort zu sagen. Was, wenn das schlimmste eingetroffen war? Was, wenn Tony nicht mehr am Leben war? Das würde Kates Leben wohl für immer verändern. Mit Verlusten konnte sie wirklich nicht sehr gut umgehen und schon gar nicht, wenn es um einen Menschen ging, der ihr so wahnsinnig wichtig war. Nach und nach hatte die Agentin sich in ihren verrückten Kollegen verliebt. Sie hatte es über sich ergehen lassen, wie er ein College-Mädchen nach dem anderen in sein Bett zerrte und alberne Scherze machte. Kate hatte nie etwas gesagt. Nichts, was ihn hätte erahnen lassen, wie nah es ihr doch immer gegangen war. Ja, ihre Gefühle hatten sich einfach erst mit der Zeit entwickelt und sie hatte nichts daran ändern können. Gefühle konnten etwas grauenvolles sein. Vor allem, wenn sie entstanden und man nichts dagegen machen konnte. Ihr Leben war fast beendet worden und danach war ihr klar geworden, was sie wirklich für Tony empfand. Wenn Caitlin nun ohne ihn leben musste...wie sollte sie das nur schaffen?

Vorsichtig drehte Kate ihren Kopf zu ihrer besten Freundin, die ebenso starr und fertig neben ihr saß. Diese Schüsse schienen Abby genauso überrascht zu haben. Überrascht, war wohl eher das falsche Wort. Diese Schüsse hatten die beiden Frauen grausam und kalt getroffen. Beide fürchteten, dass Tony, Gibbs oder McGee nicht mehr am Leben waren und dieses Gefühl war einfach total schrecklich. Nun sah Kate, dass Abby ebenfalls in Tränen aufgelöst war. Leise kullerten einige Tränen über Abigails Wange und ihr Make-Up war vollkommen vernichtet. Doch das war im Moment sowieso mehr als unwichtig. Wen kümmerte es in solch einer Situation schon, wenn sein Make Up ein Durcheinander war? Vollkommen oberflächliche Menschen würden wohl genau an so etwas denken. Doch das waren beide Frauen nicht. Diese Leute im inneren des Gebäudes waren so etwas wie eine Familie für sie und die Familie war wichtig. „Abby?", hauchte Caitlin in die Stille und nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin in ihre. Kate war so froh, dass sie nun nicht alleine war. Ja, als sie Abby das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hätte sie niemals geglaubt, dass die Goth so etwas wie ihre beste Freundin werden würde. Kate hatte kaum glauben können, dass jemand wie Abby beim NCIS arbeitete und mehr noch hatte es sie gewundert, dass sie sich der Kleiderordnung nicht anpassen musste. Doch Abby war eben Abby. Und das war gut so. „Es wird alles gut werden, richtig?", fragte Kate schwach und versuchte ein heftiges Schluchzen ihrerseits zu unterdrücken.

Abby antwortete nicht sofort. Es schien so, als müsse die Forensikerin sich selbst erst wieder fangen und sich bewusst machen, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Sie schluckte schwer und drehte ihren Kopf dann langsam und sehr bedacht zu ihrer Freundin. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Traurigkeit und die Angst. Zudem konnte Kate die Ungewissheit in ihnen deutlich sehen. Solche Momente waren einfach schrecklich. Kate hatte das schon viel zu oft erlebt. Diese Augenblicke, in denen man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob man die Menschen, die einem wichtig waren, wirklich wieder sehen würde. Abigail sah Caitlin an und versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entstehen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr nicht im Geringsten. Ihre Lippen zuckten kurz und zogen sich dann zu einem merkwürdigen Strich. „Ich wünschte...dass ich das sagen könnte, Kate. Ich wünschte ich könnte es. Ja, ich versuche ja zuversichtlich zu sein, aber...", ihre Stimme versagte und wieder rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sekunden später zog sie ihre Freundin an sich und das schluchzen von Abby wurde lauter. Kates Arme hingen schlaff an ihrem Körper herab und sie konnte nichts sagen. Selbst die sonst so zuversichtliche Abby wusste nicht, ob alles gut gehen würde. Wie sollte nun nur Kate Hoffnung schöpfen?

„Abby? Was wenn Tony...was, wenn er nicht mehr am Leben ist? Ich würde das nicht ertragen. Ihn zu verlieren...oh mein Gott.", murmelte Caitlin und weinte bitterlich. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihrer Freundin und öffnete die Türe des Autos. Die Agentin sprang rasch aus dem Auto und sah sich verzweifelt um. Sie musste irgendetwas unternehmen. Irgendetwas! Kate hielt sich schwach am Auto fest und sah sich um. Es war schwer, etwas zu erkennen. Die Tränen liefen immer noch über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen brannten inzwischen schon. „Irgendetwas...", murmelte Kate zu sich selbst und sah sich auf dem weitläufigen Gelände um. Ja, was sie versuchte zu machen war unglaublich dumm. Vor wenigen Minuten waren zwei Schüsse gefallen und es war so unglaublich dumm, nun nur in die Nähe des Gebäudes zu kommen. Aber Caitlin hielt es im Auto einfach nicht mehr aus. Irgendetwas musste sie doch machen können? Auch Abby sprang nun aus dem Wagen, knallte ihre Türe zu und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Caitlin Todd!", keifte sie und stellte sich ihrer Freundin in den Weg. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Mein Gott, du bist ja irre!", rief sie entsetzt und sah Caitlin an. „Du kannst doch nun nicht aussteigen! Wenn Tony...wenn er, was ich nicht glaube...aber falls er es doch ist und wir dich dann auch noch beerdigen müssen, dann werde ich dir das nicht verzeihen.", sagte sie unter Tränen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick gaben Kates Beine nach. Sie sank nach vorne und ließ sich in die Arme ihrer Freundin fallen. Abigail wurde davon überrascht und sank ebenfalls ein Stück auf den Boden. Sie zog Caitlin an sich und strich sanft über ihren Kopf. Das Schluchzen kam nun völlig unkontrolliert und die Tränen liefen ohne Pause über Kates Wangen. Die Agentin klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an ihre beste Freundin und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Und dann kam es noch viel schlimmer. Im Abstand weniger Sekunden ertönten drei weitere Schüsse. Laut und krachend durchdrangen sie die Stille und brachten einige Vögel dazu, kreischend davon zu fliegen. Caitlin und Abby zuckten zusammen und Abigail riss ihre Augen vor Schreck weit auf. Das hier wurde immer schlimmer. Ein wahrer Alptraum. Konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer werden? Was auch immer da drinnen geschah, es schien mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich noch grauenvoller zu werden. Nach den neuen Schüssen herrschte wieder totale Stille. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, Abby...", heulte Kate vollkommen am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Caitlins Stimme klang schwach und heißer und drohte jeden Moment abzubrechen.

Dieses Mal sagte Abigail kein einziges Wort. Beide Frauen waren am Ende ihrer Nerven und solch eine Lage verschlimmerte es einfach nur noch mehr. Das schlimmste war die Ungewissheit. Keiner der beiden wusste, was da drinnen passierte und vielleicht würden sie es erst in wenigen Minuten oder gar Stunden erfahren. Es war einfach...und schlimmer als diese Ungewissheit war die Gewissheit über eine bestimmte Sache. Was, wenn DiNozzo wirklich nicht mehr am Leben war? Der Vater von ihrem ungeborenen Kind und ihre große Liebe. Ihn zu verlieren würde für Caitlin die schlimmste Erfahrung in ihrem Leben sein. Was sollten sie nun nur machen? Um sie herum herrschte immer noch Stille. Dann veränderte sich etwas. Geräusche waren zu hören und dann drangen leise, weit entfernte Stimmen an Kates Ohr. Jemand näherte sich ihnen. Würde das für sie etwas Gutes bedeuten oder etwas schlimmes? Caitlin wollte es gar nicht wissen. Sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen weiterhin freien Lauf. Abby klammerte sich genauso fest an ihre beste Freundin und schien die Stimmen gar nicht zu hören. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und nun erklang auch noch ein weiteres Geräusch. Das laute Kreischen eines Krankenwagens und weiterer Polizeiwagen. Nichts gutes...das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Kate, Abby! Was zum Teufel macht ihr da!?", schrie die schneidende Stimme von Jethro Gibbs und dieser näherte sich schnell den beiden Frauen. Sein rechter Arm schien verletzt zu sein. Gibbs hielt ihn eigenartig fest und man konnte auch das Blut erkennen. Gibbs war getroffen worden, aber er lebte noch. Caitlin öffnete bei der Stimme von ihrem Boss die Stimme und Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Gibbs lebte. Er lebte...aber Tony war nicht zu sehen? Panisch hob die Agentin ihren Kopf noch etwas und scannte die Umgebung. Es waren so viele Menschen zu sehen, aber Tony war nicht dabei. Ihr Herz sank Kate wieder in die Hose und erneut liefen Tränen über ihre Wange. Abigail zog Caitlin mit sich hoch und ließ dann einen erstickten Laut hören. „GIBBS! Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst!", schrie sie voller Freude und sah dann zu Kate. „Kannst du alleine stehen?", fragte sie diese behutsam und als Caitlin nickte, ließ sie ihre Freundin los und fiel Jethro Gibbs um den Hals. Die Forensikerin weinte und ließ Gibbs dann wieder los. „Du lebst...oh du lebst.", murmelte sie immer wieder und sah dann in seine Augen. Was war mit Tony?

Gibbs verzog für einen Moment sein Gesicht und stöhnte auf. „Abby...ja, ich lebe, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich in Zukunft sanfter anfallen würdest. Zumindest, wenn ich angeschossen wurde.", teilte er ihr mit und hob seinen rechten Arm ein winziges Stück an. Eine Stelle war rot und der Stoff vollkommen zerstört. Abby schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah auf die Schusswunde. Erneut war ein erstickter Laut von Seiten der Forensikerin zu hören. „Oh dieser verdammte...dieser, dieser...", sie schlug die Fäuste aufeinander und es war deutlich, dass sie Ari meinte.

Caitlin Todd bekam von dieser Szene nicht eine Sekunde mit. Sie lehnte sich schwach an die Vorderseite des Wagens und starrte geradeaus. Gibbs war am Leben und das war wirklich wunderbar, aber was war mit Tony? Sie hielt es kaum mehr eine weitere Sekunde aus. Kate wollte endlich wissen, was da drinnen passiert war und ob DiNozzo noch am Leben war oder ob sie sich von dem Vater ihres Kindes bald verabschieden musste. Nun erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihren Traum von letzter Nacht. War das etwa ein böses Omen gewesen? Nein, eigentlich glaubte Kate nicht an so etwas. Albern...das war einfach albern, aber vielleicht sollte sie es dieses Mal doch machen? Allerdings konnte die Agentin auch noch nicht sagen, ob es ein böses Ende geben würde, oder ob doch noch alles gut wurde. Oh ja, sie versuchte den Rest einer Hoffnung zu lassen. Alles würde gut werden. Caitlin versuchte angestrengt nicht mehr zu weinen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Die tränen rollten immer noch über ihre Wange und sie versuchte irgendwie die Umgebung abzusuchen. Vielleicht würde Tony jeden Moment auf sie zukommen? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete unregelmäßig ein und aus. Wieso sagte Gibbs nicht endlich etwas? Und dann blieb Kates Herz stehen.

Einige Agents trugen einen unförmigen, langen Sack aus dem Gebäude. Kate wusste zu gut, was in diesem Sack war. Sie hatte diese Säcke schon viel zu oft gesehen. Ein schwarzer Leichensack und es war so deutlich, dass sich darin eine Leiche befand. Die Augen der NCIS Agentin weiteten sich und sie schrie los. „NEIN! NEIN! Oh Gott, Nein!", schrie Kate atemlos und rannte ein Stück in die Richtung der Männer, die den Toten heraustrugen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht Tony, nicht der Vater ihres Kindes, nicht der Mann, den sie liebte. Jeder, nur nicht er. „Oh Gott...nein.", schluchzte sie heißer und fiel dann wieder auf ihre Knie. Caitlins Hände fingen sie auf dem Boden ab und dabei fielen ihre langen braunen Haare nach vorne. Tony durfte einfach nicht tot sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Wieso konnte Caitlin nicht endlich aufwachen und erkennen, dass das alles nur ein dummer Traum war? Stumme Tränen kullerten über Kates Wange und klatschten dann auf den Boden, der langsam unter ihren Tränennassen Augen verschwamm. In Caitlins Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie war nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und ihr wurde unheimlich übel. Tony war...sie brachte es nicht einmal fähig es zu denken.

DiNozzo durfte einfach nicht von ihr gegangen sein. Wie sollte sie das jemals verarbeiten? Endlich sagte Gibbs etwas. Er löste sich von Abby und kniete sich dann neben seine beste Agentin. „Kate...alles ist gut. Tony ist am Leben. Du kannst mir glauben.", sprach er ruhig und leise und zog Kate etwas hoch. Nun sah Caitlin ihren Boss wieder an und versuchte in seinem Blick etwas zu deuten. Die Wahrheit? Aber es war wohl so, dass Jethro Gibbs über so etwas wirklich nur die Wahrheit sagte. Egal wie nervig Tony die meiste Zeit gewesen war, er war doch ein guter Agent und für Gibbs war er auch wichtig. Die Kopfnüsse gehörten einfach zu DiNozzos Erziehung und das Gibbs streng war, war eben seine Art. Also konnte sie ihm wohl wirklich glauben. „Tony lebt?", wollte Kate noch einmal wissen und starrte auf den schwarzen Leichensack, der sich nun immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Wenn da drinnen nicht Tony war, wer dann? Nun bemerkte Kate erst, dass McGee nicht zu sehen war. Oh mein Gott. Auch das durfte einfach nicht sein! „Oh...nein?", hauchte sie und blickte dem schwarzen Sack nach.

Gibbs nickte. „Tony lebt. Und das ist auch nicht McGee. Der kümmert sich noch um einige andere wichtige Dinge, Kate. Keiner von unseren Leuten musste sein Leben lassen. Nur dieser verdammte Schweinehund.", sagte er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Leichensack, der inzwischen vollkommen verschwand. Caitlin stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe. Es ging allen gut und das hieß, dass sie sich vollkommen umsonst verrückt gemacht hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht umsonst. Immerhin war das hier eine schreckliche und vollkommen verrückte Situation, aber am Ende ging ja nun doch noch alles gut. So wie Abby es gesagt hatte. Alles würde gut werden. Tony war am Leben und Kate konnte ihm sagen, dass er Vater wurde. McGee und Gibbs waren auch noch am Leben. Für den NCIS war alles gut verlaufen. Zitternd wischte die Agentin sich über ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Tränennassen Wangen irgendwie zu trocknen. Ihre Augen brannten nun fürchterlich und sie fühlte sich auch genauso. Obwohl Kate nun wusste, dass alles gut war, hatte ihr Herz sich noch nicht ganz beruhigt und Caitlin fühlte sich wie von einem Bus überrollt. Dieses Gefühl war nicht sehr angenehm und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Tony. Er lebte also, aber wo war er?

In diesem Leichensack steckte also Ari. Erst jetzt drangen Gibbs Worte richtig zu Kate durch. Bis eben hatte sie nur die Information herausgefiltert, die für sie so wichtig gewesen war. Aber nun verstand sie auch den Rest von seinem Satz. Der verdammte Schweinehund...damit war Ari gemeint. Kate fand es nicht schade. Nicht im Geringsten. Vor kurzer Zeit hatte er fast sie selbst umgebracht und nun hatte er Tony entführt und es war wohl ein Wunder, dass dieser noch lebte. Auch dem Rest des Teams war er schon viel zu Nahe gekommen, aber nun bestand ja keine Gefahr mehr. Ari Haswari würde sich ihr oder Tony nie wieder nähern können, weil er die Radieschen nun von oben zählte. Eine gewisse Genugtuung erfüllte Kate. Er war tot und er verdiente das absolut. Wie auch immer es passiert war. Und doch siegte die Neugierde. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat ihn...", Caitlin sah Gibbs fragend an und klang dabei schon etwas gefasster als zuvor.

Gibbs schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, ob er den beiden Frauen nun wirklich alles erzählen sollte. Doch dann legte er los. Gibbs schilderte kurz, wie er und die Teams das Gebäude umstellt hatten und dann in das innere gegangen waren. McGee war irgendwo gewesen, als Gibbs auf Ari traf. „Ari hat zwei Schüsse abgegeben. Er hat versucht mich zu treffen, aber es war zu...er war zu leicht zu durchschauen.", erzählte Gibbs und sah Caitlin dabei genau an. Nicht, dass es zu viel für sie wurde. „Damit hat er die anderen alarmiert und nur Sekunden später war er umzingelt. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Schließlich musste ich auf ihn schießen...Dieser Schweinehund hatte nichts anderes verdient. Eines der SWAT-Teams hatte Tony nur eine Minute zuvor gefunden und ihn in Sicherheit gebracht. Ari war nicht mehr wichtig...", beendete Gibbs seine Erzählung und half Kate dann hoch. Schwach ließ Caitlin sich von ihrem Boss nach oben ziehen und sofort war Abigail an ihrer Seite. Sie legte einen Arm um die Hüfte ihrer Freundin und stützte sie. Obwohl Kate zwar laufen können zu schien, war Abby dabei nun einfach nicht wohl. Ihre beste Freundin war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und würde wohl nach einigen Metern wieder auf ihre Knie fallen und die waren für heute schon genug in Anspruch genommen worden.

„Kommt. Wir gehen zu Tony.", sagte Gibbs nun und ging voran. Abby half ihrer Freundin dabei und die beiden Frauen folgten Gibbs. Er ging an vielen Autos vorbei und näherte sich einem der Krankenwagen, die am Straßenrand standen. Kates Herz fing an wieder unglaublich schnell zu schlagen. Gleich würde sie Tony wieder sehen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde ihren Geliebten wieder in die Arme schließen können. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Vereinzelt waren Stimmen von Polizisten oder Beamten zu hören, die sich am ‚Tatort' befanden. Doch diese Stimmen blendete Kate aus. Im Moment war nur eine Stimme für sie wichtig. Die von Tony DiNozzo. Die drei näherten sich immer mehr dem Krankenwagen und dann blieb Gibbs stehen. Caitlin konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten. Vorsichtig riss sich Kate von ihrer besten Freundin los und rannte den letzten Meter, dann stieg sie in den Krankenwagen und erblickte die Person, um deren Leben sie gebangt hatte. Die Agentin schlug sich ihre Hand gegen ihren Mund, um das laute Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Für eine Sekunde stand sie wie versteinert da und sah ich nur an. Tony sah nicht besonders gut aus. Da waren einige Schrammen und Schürfwunden und er sah einfach kaputt aus.

„Oooh Tony!", rief Kate erleichtert und stolperte auf ihren Freund zu. Schwach ließ sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals fallen und sank dann gegen ihn. Zu mehr war Caitlin im Moment nicht mehr fähig. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen und sie hatte nur die letzten Meter noch geschafft, aber nun musste sie nicht mehr stark sein. Kate war nun bei Tony und konnte ihren Gefühlen nachgeben. Mehr als zuvor schon. Die Agentin lehnte ihren Kopf an DiNozzos Schulter und sofort hörte man sie wieder laut weinen. Die Augen des Agents waren geschlossen, und er schloss seine Arme sanft um den Körper seiner Freundin, die nun so zerbrechlich wirkte. So hatte er sie zuvor noch nie gesehen. Da war Tony sich vollkommen sicher. Er hatte Kate ja schon in so einigen Situationen erlebt, doch noch nie hatte sie dabei so fertig ausgesehen. Allerdings war das hier auch neu. Die beiden waren noch nicht so lange zusammen und davor war ihr Verhältnis doch immer anders gewesen, aber nun liebten sie sich. Oder hatten es sich nun endlich eingestanden. Da war so eine Situation doch etwas ganz anderes. Sicher, Kollegen waren einem auch wichtig und man sorgte sich um sie, wenn sie sich in Gefahr befanden, doch das ganze änderte sich, wenn man diesen Menschen mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte.

Sanft strich Tony mit seiner Hand über den Rücken seiner völlig aufgelösten Freundin und versuchte dabei sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. Das Gibbs da draußen war, war ihm vollkommen egal. Dann würde er nun eben erfahren, dass er und Kate sich liebten. Was machte es schon? Was konnte Gibbs wirklich dagegen unternehmen? „Kate...alles wird wieder gut. Alles, wirklich alles. Mir geht es gut.", hauchte er und strich mit seiner anderen Hand durch die Haare der Agentin, die in seinen Armen lag. Bei seinen Worten schluchzte Kate nur lauter und mehr Tränen sickerten auf Tonys T-Shirt. Dieser drückte sie ein kleines Stück von sich und sah sie an. Caitlin sah ja schrecklich aus! Anthony DiNozzo hatte sich zwar nicht im Spiegel gesehen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht so besonders gut aussah. Zumindest im Moment. Doch Kate stellte alles in den Schatten. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihr Make Up ein einziges Chaos, ihre Haare ebenso und sie war so bleich wie eine Leiche. Bleicher als eine Leiche sogar noch. Diese ganze Entführung hatte sie enorm mitgenommen. Bei dem Anblick von Kate lief es Tony kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Mein Gott, Kate...", hauchte er erschrocken und strich mit seinem Daumen liebevoll über ihre Wange, die sich eiskalt anfühlte. Caitlin musste sich wirklich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben, aber das war wohl verständlich. Anthony war so froh, dass er Kate wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte. Die ganze Zeit, während er allein gewesen war, hatte er nur an diese wunderbare Frau denken können. Wie viele Sorgen sie sich wohl machen würde und es war so gewesen. Kate war völlig am Ende und sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Ja, Caitlin sah mitgenommener aus als er. Und das, obwohl er doch entführt worden war und nicht sie. „Ssscht. Kate. Beruhige dich doch.", flüsterte Tony in ihr Ohr und erneut Schluchzte Kate leise. Obwohl sie nun wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, schien sie sich noch nicht ganz beruhigen zu können. Und das beunruhigte DiNozzo wirklich. Das Kate weinte, war schon komisch, aber das sie sich gar nicht beruhigen wollte, war noch viel merkwürdiger. Aber eine neue Situation erforderte eine neue Reaktion.

„Du siehst schlimmer aus als ich. Kate, Liebling...alles wird wieder gut werden. Ich verspreche es.", sagte Tony liebevoll und strich mit seinem Rücken wieder über ihren Rücken. Es war wirklich ungewohnt, dass sie so reagierte, aber gut. Wäre Caitlin entführt worden, würde es ihm wohl nicht anders gehen. Vermutlich würde Tony seine Gefühle anders zum Ausdruck bringen, aber im Großen und Ganzen würde er ebenso reagieren wie sie nun. Die Tränen rollten weiter über Caitlins Wange und sie atmete tief ein und aus, um sich wieder halbwegs zu fangen. Tony ging es gut. Sie lag in seinen Armen und das war der Beweis, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Das ganze hier hatte wie ein Alptraum angefangen und die meiste Zeit war die Realität sogar schlimmer gewesen, aber endlich hörte der schlimme Teil des Traums auf und der gute fing an. DiNozzo ging es wirklich gut. Schniefend hob Kate ihren Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Freundes, der sie so schrecklich besorgt ansah. Sie sah wahrscheinlich schlimm aus. Doch das war Caitlin im Moment herzlich egal. Nun war nur wichtig, dass sie wieder bei DiNozzo war. Er lebte und ihr Kind konnte einen Vater haben. Sie würde es ihm sagen. Später. Nicht in solch einem Moment. Das war eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie ließ ihren Blick über Tony wandern. Caitlins Augen scannten sein Gesicht und seinen Körper. Er schien biss auf die wenigen Schrammen wirklich unversehrt zu sein. Und das war gut. So langsam beruhigte die Agentin sich.

„Dir geht es gut. Oh Tony. Ich bin so unheimlich erleichtert. Ich habe sonst was gedacht und mir schon das schlimmste ausgemalt. Es war so schrecklich. Diese Ungewissheit und die Angst, dich verlieren zu können...", sprach sie mit einer leisen, zerbrechlichen Stimme und drückte sich wieder in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden Tonys und drückten sich kurz auf seine. Im Moment war Caitlin so schwach, dass sie nicht einmal fähig war einen guten Kuss zustande zu bekommen. Sie seufzte erleichtert und ließ ihre Wange an Tonys gleiten. DiNozzos Hand strich wieder ihren Rücken auf und ab. „Ich weiß was du für eine Angst meinst...sehr gut sogar, aber nun musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen.", erwiderte Anthony und sah dann zu, wie Caitlin sich langsam von ihm löste. Sie sah so aufgewühlt aus, aber zugleich sah sie auch...ja, verdammt sexy aus. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass das nun makaber klingt, aber...Kate, du siehst so irgendwie verdammt heiß aus.", flüsterte Tony heißer in das Ohr seiner Freundin.

Diese sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich...was?", schrie sie und ihre Stimme klang eigenartig fremd. Was ein kreischen sein sollte, klang eher wie ein kleiner Piepser, aber nicht mehr. DiNozzo war manchmal wirklich verrückt. Selbst wenn er sich in so einer Lage befand. Er war gerade mit dem Leben davon gekommen und Kate hatte solche Qualen durchlitten und er...er fand, dass sie auch noch heiß aussah! Oh, dass konnte einfach nur von dem Agent kommen. Kurz schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Caitlins Lippen, aber dieses verschwand sofort wieder. Ihr wurde unheimlich übel und auch allgemein fühlte sie sich auf einmal noch schlechter als eben. Vor ihren Augen fing es zu schwirren an und kleine schwarze Punkte flackerten vor Kates Augen. Wie benommen stand die Agentin neben Tony und versuchte dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht zu besiegen. Doch das war leichter gedacht als getan. Die Übelkeit und das Gefühl der Ohnmacht nahmen sie immer mehr ein. Und dann, mit einem leisen krachen, landete die Agentin auf dem Boden des Krankenwagens.

„Kate!", schrie Tony und sprang von der Barre. Oh mein Gott. Kate. Sie schien in Ohnmacht gefallen zu sein. Sicher war, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Agent kniete sich neben seine Freundin und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Den Kopf hatte sie sich nicht gestoßen, aber vermutlich war das nun gar nicht nötig. „Kate?", hauchte Tony und strich mit einer Hand sanft über ihre Wange. „Wir brauchen hier Hilfe.", rief er einigermaßen gelassen und sah sofort wieder zu Caitlin. Diese nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Tony aber erkannte, dass sie nun sogar noch blasser aussah als vor zwei Minuten. Sie war nach dieser ganzen Aufregung am Ende gewesen und er hatte sie nicht durchchecken lassen. Wie dumm war er eigentlich? Ihm ging es gut, aber Kate hatte man so deutlich angesehen, dass sie nicht in Ordnung war. Und doch hatte er nicht dafür gesorgt, dass einer der Sanitäter zuerst sie ansah.

Abby und Gibbs sprangen schnell in den Krankenwagen und Abby schrie entsetzt auf. „Oh mein Gott, Kate!", sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und hüpfte dann nervös auf und ab. „Wo sind die verdammten Sanitäter?", schrie sie vollkommen hysterisch und genau in diesem Moment sauste einer zu ihnen. Sofort war er bei Tony und Kate am Boden und fühlte den Puls der Agentin. „Sie ist noch bei uns, aber ihr Puls ist sehr schwach. Am besten wir fahren sie sofort in das nächste Krankenhaus und lassen sie untersuchen. Wir sollten sicher gehen...", sagte dieser rasch und schon hoben die drei Männer Kate auf die Barre, auf der gerade noch Tony gesessen hatte. Der Sanitäter war dabei, Kate an den Tropf zu schließen, doch er sah kurz in die Runde. „Sollte ich etwas wissen, bevor ich eine Behandlung einleite?", fragte er sachlich und sah von Gibbs, zu Abby und dann zu Tony.

Abigail zögerte. Aber da keiner der anderen etwas sagte, musste sie das nun wohl machen. Gibbs wusste ja, dass seine Agentin ein Kind erwartete, aber DiNozzo nicht und das war nun die Zwickmühle. So sollte er nicht erfahren, dass er Vater wurde, aber es ging wohl nicht anders. Die Forensikerin wusste genau, wie sehr Kate sich auf dieses Baby freute. Ja, sie war wohl auch geschockt gewesen, als sie es erfahren hatte, aber Caitlin freute sich auf das Kind. Und wenn der Sanitäter es nicht wusste, konnte er das arme, ungeborene Wesen in Gefahr bringen. Abby atmete scharf aus und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war Kates Freundin und jemand musste etwas sagen. „Sie ist schwanger.", sagte die Goth laut und sicher.

Bei diesen Worten drehte Anthony DiNozzo sich in Windeseile zu der Forensikerin. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Kate war schwanger. Sie war...schwanger. Und er...war er der Vater von diesem Kind? Geschockt starrte der Agent zuerst Abby an und sah dann zu seiner Ohnmächtigen Freundin. Sie erwartete ein Kind! 


	22. Chapter 22: Glücksgefühle

22. Kapitel - Glücksgefühle

Der Agent konnte kaum glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte. Kate war schwanger und wenn er nicht total daneben lag, dann war er auch der Vater. Ach was, er musste der Vater sein! Man sah noch nicht, dass die Agentin ein Kind erwartete und Tony konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie etwas mit einem anderen gehabt hatte. Nein, das passte einfach so gar nicht zu ihrer Einstellung und es für Anthony wohl auch viel zu sehr schocken, als dass er ernsthaft an diese Möglichkeit denken wollte. Aber was, wenn er doch nicht der Vater war? Er schluckte schwer. Allgemein musste er sich nun erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass die Frau, die er liebte, schwanger war. Doch ein Hindernis würde das wohl nicht sein? Okay, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passierte, aber er hatte ja genauso wenig gewusst, dass er sich in Kate verlieben würde und dass die beiden sogar ein Paar wurden. Tony hatte dies bis vor kurzem nie in Erwägung gezogen, aber mit Paris hatte sich alles verändert. Sein ganzes Leben würde sich nun verändern. Caitlin erwartete ein Kind, welches hoffentlich von ihm war. Und wenn es so war, wollte er das? Konnte er sich darauf freuen, wenn er den Schock erst einmal überwunden hatte? In Tonys Kopf tauchten auf einmal alle möglichen Stimmen auf. Er war dazu ja doch nicht bereit, er würde es versauen und Kate am Ende den Kopf brechen…An so etwas durfte er nun gar nicht denken. Tony starrte Abby wieder an. Sie wusste es…scheinbar auch schon eine ganze Weile, sonst wäre sie vielleicht überrascht oder etwas in der Art. „Kate ist schwanger?", fragte er leise und sah Abigail dabei mit großen Augen an.

Die Forensikerin nickte langsam. „Ja, Tony. Sie ist schwanger…", bestätigte sie erneut und sah zu ihrer Freundin, die nun von dem Sanitäter versorgt wurde. Es würde alles gut werden. Tony war noch am Leben und auch allen anderen ging es gut. Caitlin würde nun auch nichts passieren und dem Kind würde es in einigen Stunden auch noch gut gehen. Oh Abby hoffte das ja so sehr. Tony sah immer noch leicht geschockt und überrascht aus. Sie war also wirklich schwanger und er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Nicht den geringsten Verdacht. Wenn Kate sich sicher war, dann musste sie bestimmt schon etwas weiter sein. Wieso hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt? Mit einer Hand fuhr Tony sich wirsch durch die Haare. Er würde Vater werden. Ja, ein Teil von ihm hoffte das wirklich. Der Teil, der Kate so sehr liebte und mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Wieso sollte er da nicht eine Familie mit ihr gründen? Was sprach schon dagegen? In der Vergangenheit mochte es keine Frau gegeben haben, bei der es ihm so ernst gewesen war und der Gedanke, einmal Kinder zu haben, war dem Agent bis dato noch nie gekommen. Aber er liebte Kate und sie zu verlassen würde ihm das Herz brechen. Und nun war sie schwanger. Ein Wink des Schicksals? Irgendetwas in der Art musste es auf jeden Fall sein. Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte Tony seine Zukunft nicht anders gesehen als seine damalige Gegenwart. Doch nun unterschied sich die Gegenwart enorm von der Vergangenheit und er war dankbar dafür.

Nun mischte Gibbs sich ein. „Du bist der Vater, DiNozzo.", sagte er diesem und sah dann zum Sanitäter. „Er fährt ins Krankenhaus mit und wir fahren hinterher.", informierte er diesen und ließ dabei kein Wort der Widerrede zu. Abby nickte heftig und sah noch einmal zu Tony, auf dessen Gesicht die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle zu erkennen waren. Aber nur einer konnte im Krankenwagen mitfahren und nachher würden sie alle Tony nur verrückt machen. Zusammen mit Gibbs verließ die Goth den Krankenwagen und eilte mit dem älteren Agent zu seinem Wagen. Tony blieb bei seiner Freundin. Die ersten Wellen des Schocks waren langsam überstanden. Er war wirklich der Vater. Aber dann kam ihm der nächste Gedanke. Gibbs hatte es ihm gesagt! Das hieß dann wohl, dass sein Boss alles wusste. Anthony zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und seufzte. Wie hatten die beiden wirklich glauben können, dass sie Gibbs lange etwas vormachen konnten? Vermutlich roch er Geheimnise auf 10 Meilen und dann war er auf einmal auch noch fähig die Gedanken der anderen zu lesen. So in etwa musste das wohl ablaufen. Auf jeden Fall wusste Jethro Gibbs Bescheid. Tony ging nun zu seiner Freundin und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie sah so schwach und elend aus. Dieser Anblick gefiel dem Agent gar nicht. „Alles wird wieder gut, Kate.", flüsterte er leise und schloss seine Augen.

Obwohl Tony nicht gläubig war, wünschte er es sich nun. Allerdings war es wohl so, dass er auch einfach so für das Leben seiner Freundin und seines Kindes beten konnte. Es gab ja kein Gesetz, dass ihm das verbot? Zumindest kannte Anthony keines. _Bitte, bitte, bitte. Die beiden müssen es einfach schaffen._ Das war im Moment sein einziger Gedanke. Der Krankenwagen sauste nur so über die Straßen von Washington und schon nach wenigen Minuten erreichte dieser das nächste Krankenhaus. Kate wurde weggebracht und Tony blieb zunächst allein im Wartezimmer. Hier würde er sich bestimmt verrückt machen. Aber es half ja nun alles nichts. Tony konnte nur glauben und hoffen, dass Kate es schaffen würde. Und sie würde das schaffen. Caitlin Todd war eine starke Frau. Sogar die Kugel von Ari hatte sie überlebt und ihn. Ja, ihn liebte sie nun sogar. Wenn sie jetzt…nein, dass würde nicht passieren. Die Türen des Krankenhauses gingen erneut auf und eine schwarzhaarige Person fiel Tony sofort um den Hals. „Oooh Tony.", rief Abby und schniefte leise. Für die Goth musste es genauso ein Schock sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vorhin schon so einiges durchgemacht und nun lag ihre beste Freundin im Krankenhaus. Sanft schloss der Agent seine Arme um die Forensikerin und seufzte. „Seit wann weiß Kate, dass sie schwanger ist?", fragte er sie nun und schloss seine Augen. Abby hatte es gewusst und bestimmt wusste sie es auch seit der ersten Minute. Und er war so neugierig. Hatte sie es ihm sagen wollen, bevor er entführt worden war?

Langsam löste Abigail sich aus der Umarmung und sah Tony an. Im Grunde sollte ihm das alles Kate sagen. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe und irgendwie fühlte sie sich nun dabei auch nicht wohl, wenn sie Anthony nun schon alles verriet. Caitlin würde das schaffen und dann konnte sie es dem Vater ihres Kindes selbst sagen. Doch Abby verstand Tony auch. Er hatte gerade erfahren, dass er Vater wurde und war davon wohl auch ziemlich überrollt geworden. Würde es nicht jedem Mann so gehen, auch, wenn er die Frau liebte und sich eine Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen konnte? Sicher ja. Männer waren nicht unbedingt für Überraschungen zu haben und schon gar nicht, wenn es Überraschungen dieser Art waren. Und es lag sicher nicht daran, dass Tony Kate nicht wollte. Er liebte sie doch und bestimmt wollte er auch das Kind. „Kate weiß es selbst noch nicht sehr lange, Tony. Sie wollte es dir sagen…wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da war und sie wusste auch einfach nicht, wie sie es dir sagen sollte. Sei nicht sauer auf Kate, okay?", sagte Abby und sah Tony genau an. Sie wusste nicht genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Es war einfach schwer zu sagen. Tony sah immer noch etwas geschockt aus, aber auch…nun ja glücklich darüber, dass er Vater wurde?

Anthony seufzte. „Ich bin doch nicht sauer auf Kate. Wirklich nicht.", versicherte er der munteren Forensikerin. „Ich bin einfach nur…überrascht und erstaunt darüber, dass Kate schwanger ist. Das liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich schrecklich blind bin und nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass so etwas passieren könnte.", sprach er weiter und setzte sich auf einen der kalten Plastikstühle, die herumstanden. Tony ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und schloss die Augen. „Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre ich von einem LKW überrollt worden, Abby. Aber es geht mir gut…und ich könnte nie sauer auf Kate sein. Ich will einfach nur, dass sie es schafft. Mehr wünsche ich mir gar nicht.", murmelte er und war fast verlegen darüber, wie viel von seiner Gefühlswelt er Preis gab. Ja, er hatte eben auch eine andere Seite, die nur sehr wenige Menschen kannten. Wohl eher kaum ein Mensch. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er sich nach außen ganz anders gegeben. Es war ihm mit keiner Frau ernst gewesen und als er Kate das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte er auch sofort einen dummen Spruch losgelassen und nun war er mit genau dieser Frau zusammen und sie erwartete ein Kind von ihm. Wie sehr das Leben sich doch verändern konnte.

Abigail ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Tony nieder und lehnte sich sachte an seine Schulter. Auch sie wünschte sich nichts anderes. „Kate wird das auf jeden Fall schaffen. Unsere starke Kate wird denen da drinnen noch zeigen, was es heißt zum NCIS zu gehören! Die werden ihren Namen nie wieder vergessen.", sagte Abby sehr zuversichtlich und nickte zu sich selbst. Gibbs und McGee hatten die ganze Zeit etwas abseits gestanden. Bei Gibbs war es ja normal, dass er nicht sehr viel Sprach und Timothy schien einfach nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Caitlin, seine Kollegin war schwanger und mit DiNozzo zusammen. Er würde wohl einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen. Nein, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte es zwischen Tony und Kate immer nur Streit gegeben. Die beiden liebten es, den anderen aufzuziehen und nun auf einmal…tja, wie sagte man so schön? Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich. Und dieser Spruch passte bei den beiden ja wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Anthony nickte. „Ja, sie wird es schaffen.", sagte er zuversichtlich und genau in diesem Moment kam ein junger Arzt um die Ecke. Wollte er zu ihm? Der braunhaarige Arzt steuerte auf Agent Gibbs zu und blieb dann vor diesem stehen. „Agent Gibbs?", fragte er und Jethro nickte kurz. Mit einem Mal sprang Tony auf und rannte zu den beiden. Es konnte dabei nur um Kate gehen und er wollte nun auch endlich wissen, was mit seiner Freundin und seinem Kind war. Die Angst fraß ihn innerlich fast auf und das war wirklich kein schönes Gefühl. Er hatte ja schon einiges erlebt und sich auch öfter nicht so gut gefühlt, aber was er nun erlebte, übertraf das bei weitem. Nicht im Guten. Eher im schlechten. „Wie geht es Kate?", fragte er stürmisch und sah den jungen Arzt an. Konnte der sich nicht endlich beeilen? Immerhin warteten sie hier schon eine Ewigkeit und mit jeder Sekunde kam es Tony noch länger und schmerzhafter vor. Der Arzt räusperte sich, sah Tony an und sah wieder zu Gibbs. „Ms Todd geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Sie ist schwach, aber stabil. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Sie wird durchkommen. Scheinbar war das alles nur etwas viel für sie. Ihr Kreislauf hat nachgegeben, aber sie kommt wieder in Ordnung.", sagte Dr. Masen und sah die beiden Agents an.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?", wollte Tony wissen. Von dem Kind hatte der Arzt gar nichts gesagt. Er hatte immer nur von Kate gesprochen. Natürlich war Caitlin für Tony die wichtigste Person, aber sie war schwanger und es war sein Kind, also musste er sich nun genauso um dieses Kind sorgen. Hatte sie es etwa verloren? Dieser Gedanke war komisch. Gerade eben erst hatte er erfahren, dass er Vater werden würde und dann…was, wenn Kate das Baby verloren hatte? Nein, bestimmt war es nicht so. „Dem Kind geht es auch gut. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir werden Ms Todd zur Sicherheit heute und Morgen hier behalten, aber es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt.", sagte der Arzt sachlich und entfernte sich dann von den beiden Agents. Tony fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Kate und dem Kind ging es gut. Beiden ging es gut und Kate würde wieder gesund werden. Anthony fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und stöhnte dann erleichtert auf. Was hätte er nur gemacht, wenn dieser Arzt ihm keine guten Nachrichten überbracht hätte? Er hatte keine Ahnung und er wollte es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen. Nun musste er schnell zu Caitlin. Zusammen gingen Tony, Gibbs, Abby und Tim zu einer der Schwestern und erkundigten sich, auf welchem Zimmer Kate lag. Wenige Minuten später betraten alle das Krankenzimmer.

Kate sah immer noch nicht besonders gut aus. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch relativ bleich und sie sah wirklich sehr mitgenommen aus. Und doch ging Tony erleichtert zu ihrem Bett hinüber und nahm ihre Hand sofort in seine. „Kate.", hauchte er und hob ihre Hand zu sich, um sie zu küssen. Einige kleine Küsse verteilte er auf ihrer Hand und sah sie dann endlich an. Sie war wieder wach und auch, wenn man ihr den Stress ansah, sah sie doch schon besser aus als noch vor einer Stunde. Tony sah seine Freundin nun einfach nur an. Nichts wollte er im Moment mehr. Sie ansahen und froh darüber sein, dass sie noch am Leben war. Obwohl er selbst erst dem Tod entkommen war, war ihm das Leben von Caitlin so viel wichtiger. Er liebte diese Frau wirklich und sie war nun das wichtigste in seinem Leben. Kate und ihr gemeinsames Kind. Ein Teil von Tony konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er wirklich Vater werden würde. Doch es war auch etwas sehr schönes.

„Du hast uns ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Kate.", sagte Abby und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm dann die andere Hand ihrer Freundin. Sanft tätschelte die Forensikerin diese und grinste Caitlin an. „Aber nun musst du wieder gesund werden, okay?",

Auf Caitlins Lippen bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln und sie sah zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Tut mir leid, Abby.", sagte sie leise und sah dann kurz zu Gibbs und Tim die vor ihrem Bett standen und sie immer noch etwas besorgt ansahen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu Tony. Dieser hielt ihre Hand immer noch in seiner und sah sie am Besorgtesten von allen an. Solch einen Ausdruck hatte sie in seinen Augen wohl noch nie gesehen. Das Abby, Gibbs und Tim sich aus dem Zimmer zurückzogen, bekam die Agentin in diesem Moment gar nicht mit. Sie sah einfach nur ihren Freund an und war so froh, dass ihm nichts passiert war. So unglaublich froh. „Du lebst…ich bin so froh, Tony.", sagte sie und erneut kullerte eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange. Heute war sie aber auch verdammt nah am Wasser gebaut. Sie hatte heute wohl so viel geweint, wie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Die Sorge um Tony hatte die Agentin fast verrückt gemacht und dann war sie auch noch zusammen gebrochen. Kein guter Tag. Caitlin hatte sich ja auch schon vor ihrem Zusammenbruch nicht besonders gefühlt, aber im Moment war es unbeschreiblich, wie fertig und müde sie war. Doch eigentlich wollte Kate nun auch nicht schlafen. Tony war bei ihr und er sah sie so voller Sorge an.

Tony nickte und lächelte Kate an. „Ja, ich lebe noch. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass dieser Mistkerl mir etwas anhaben könnte?", fragte er leise und versuchte noch irgendwie zu scherzen. Doch auch Tony wusste, dass dies kein Moment für Scherze oder dergleichen war. Es war viel zu ernst. Er war mit dem Leben davon gekommen und Kate war zusammen gebrochen, weil das ganze für sie einfach zu viel war. Aber es ging Kate und dem Kind gut. Der Tag hatte eine ziemliche Wendung genommen. Caitlin zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Ari traute sie so einiges zu. Er hatte sie fast umgebracht, was würde ihn da aufhalten, wenn er Tony hatte? Nichts und genau deswegen hatte Kate sich solche Sorgen um ihren Freund gemacht. Einige weitere Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und Tony wischte diese sanft weg. „Unkraut vergeht nicht so schnell", flüsterte er und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so kalt an, aber auch noch nicht ganz in Ordnung. Kate seufzte. „DiNozzo…würdest du aufhören darüber Witze zu machen? Ich fand es nicht sehr komisch. Nicht im Geringsten. Ich bin vor Sorge um dich fast verrückt geworden", beschwerte sie sich leise und sah ihn mit einem strafenden Blick an.

Für einen Moment blitzte es in Caitlins Augen gefährlich. Nein, es war nicht im Geringsten lustig, dass Tony versuchte einen Witz daraus zu machen. Kate wusste natürlich, dass er das nur machte, weil er versuchte sie aufzuheitern nach allem was passiert war. Und dennoch...es war nicht richtig. Anthony sah sie nun entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß ja...das ist nicht im Geringsten ein Witz. Es ist sehr ernst, aber hey, du kennst mich doch oder?", meinte er und seufzte. Das war keine Entschuldigung, aber irgendwie stimmte es doch. Tony beugte sich nun zu Kate und küsste sie dann sanft auf die Stirn. Caitlin seufzte. Ja, Tony war eben Tony und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Niemals. „Das wichtigste ist doch, dass es euch gut geht, Kate. Das war wirklich ein sehr verrückter Tag. Am besten du schläfst nun", sagte er und strich mit seiner Hand wieder über ihre Wange.

Caitlin wollte schon zustimmen und ihre Augen schließen, als ihr auffiel, was an diesem Satz nicht stimmte. _Euch_ Die Agentin erstarrte und sah auf die kahle Wand des Krankenhauses. Tony hatte in der Mehrzahl gesprochen und das hieß dann wohl, dass er schon wusste, dass sie schwanger war! Sollte es sie wundern? Sie lag im Krankenhaus und sicher hatte er es so erfahren. Nein, so hätte es doch nicht kommen sollen. Innerlich fluchte Kate laut. Natürlich hätte Tony es nun bald erfahren müssen, aber warum gerade so? Caitlin gefiel es gar nicht. Andererseits war er immer noch bei ihr und schien auch nicht wütend zu sein oder etwas in der Art. Eher...ja, er war auch um das Kind besorgt. Zumindest erschien es Kate so, aber am Ende war das nur Wunschdenken und das würde einfach nur wehtun. Möglicherweise lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung aber auch richtig. Die Sache, wohl besser Beziehung, zwischen Tony und ihr war doch etwas Ernstes. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und Tony erwiderte diese Liebe doch sogar. Würde er da wirklich so schlimm auf ein Kind reagieren? Sein ganzes Leben würde sich auf den Kopf stellen. Wobei das wohl auch nun schon so war. Seit sie miteinander ausgingen und zusammen waren, hatte sich vieles verändert. Er schleppte nicht ein junges Ding nach dem anderen ab und war für sie da. Tröstete sie und verlor trotzdem nicht sein sonniges Gemüt und seinen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor.

Tony DiNozzo war schon etwas ganz besonderes. Ja, sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung noch so gut, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Caitlin hatte ihn einfach nur für ein Machoschwein gehalten, dass beim NCIS arbeitete und außer Frauen und Essen nichts im Kopf hatte. Diese Meinung hatte sie auch gar nicht so schnell geändert. Doch dann hatte sie langsam die anderen Seiten des Anthony DiNozzo kennen gelernt. Vor allem die nervige Seite, die ihr das Leben gerne schwer gemacht und sie aufgezogen hatte. Allerdings mochte sie diese ja auch irgendwie. So lange war kaum ein Tag im Büro vergangen, an dem die beiden sich nicht wie kleine Kinder stritten. Wie die anderen das nur immer ausgehalten hatten? Tony hatte aber noch mehr Seiten. Und nach und nach musste sogar Kate das erkennen und dann verliebte sie sich in den Agent. Oh wie gut Kate sich daran erinnerte. Das erste Mal war es ihr bewusst geworden, als er fast an der Pest gestorben wäre und sie freiwillig bei ihm blieb. Da hatte sie langsam verstanden, was mit ihr los war. Wie sehr sie diesen aberwitzigen Agent liebte.

Anfangs war es Caitlin wie ein Fluch vorgekommen. Wieso hatte sie sich gerade in Anthony DiNozzo verlieben müssen? Das schlimmste dabei war eindeutig, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte. Nein, er merkte es nicht eine Sekunde lang, sondern lebte sein Leben wie immer weiter. Ein junges Ding nach dem anderen kam und ging und Tony hatte seinen Spaß dabei. Während Kate litt, vergnügte er sich. Dann hatte sie Mark kennen gelernt und es so sehr versucht. Versucht Tony zu vergessen, doch das Ende vom Lied war nicht besonders schön gewesen. Hier musste man wohl aber zugeben, dass sich Kate und Tony gerade wegen Mark näher gekommen waren. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er verheiratet war und sie wohl nur ein Spielzeug gewesen war. Ihr Leben hatte sich dank Tony verändert. Der Abend, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie wirklich liebte, war für Kate überhaupt einer der schönsten mit ihm gewesen. Gab es etwas schöneres, als einen Mann, der seine Liebe zustand? Wohl kaum. Und nun war noch ein Kind unterwegs und Anthony schien nicht seine Sachen packen und gehen zu wollen.

Tja, Tony wusste also schon von ihrem Kind. Nun musste Caitlin sich keine Gedanken darüber mehr machen, wie sie es ihm am besten sagte. Ein Vorteil. Allerdings kam das wohl darauf an, wie man es sah. Unsicher sah Caitlin zu Tony und versuchte in seinem Blick zu erkennen, ob er Vater werden wollte. Leider konnte sie in seinem Blick weder das eine, noch das andere erkennen. Nun musste sie das Thema wohl endlich anschneiden. Kate holte tief Luft und sah Anthony bei ihren Worten genau in die Augen. „Du weißt also, dass ich schwanger bin?", fragte sie flüsternd und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Natürlich wusste er es. Würde er sonst in der Mehrzahl sprechen? Das machte wohl kein normaler Mensch, wenn nicht gerade ein Kind unterwegs war. Zumindest dachte Kate das bis jetzt. Tonys Hand bewegte sich nicht von ihrer Wange. Er schien eher noch sanfter zu werden und lächelte seine Freundin dann ernst an.

Dann nickte Tony langsam. „Ja, ich weiß, dass du schwanger bist, Kate. Abby hat es gesagt. Nicht absichtlich...der Sanitäter musste das doch wissen. Sie hat nur das richtige gemacht. Ich will nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn sie es nicht gesagt hätte und einer von euch nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Wohl eher ihr zwei...", gestand Anthony nachdenklich und verdrängte diesen schlimmen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er nahm Kates Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen äußerst sanft auf die ihren. Fast so, als sei Kate etwas besonders zerbrechliches. Caitlin jubelte innerlich. Tony schien das Kind wirklich zu wollen. Auch diese sanfte Seite an ihm liebte die Agentin sehr. Bisher war sie zwar nicht so oft in ihren Geschmack gekommen, aber nun, wo es wieder so war, war es wundervoll. Tony war nicht nur ein Mann mittleren Alters, der gerne junge Dinger abschleppte. Er war so viel mehr und Caitlin hatte das auch endlich verstanden. Ja, sonst würde sie wohl kaum mit ihm zusammen sein. Einen Seitensprung würde sie nie verzeihen und er wusste das zu gut. Kate kam sich wie im Himmel vor.

Nach diesem sanften Kuss löste er seine Lippen bedacht von Kates und sah sie an. „Willst du das Kind denn auch, Kate?", fragte er nun leise und senkte seinen Kopf. Mit einem Mal sah Tony schrecklich verletzlich und fast wie ein kleines Kind aus, dass auf den Anpfiff seiner Mutter wartete. Erschrocken riss Caitlin ihre Augen auf und starrte Anthony an. Was für eine Frage, aber vielleicht war sie gar nicht so dumm. Die beiden hatten bisher ja nie ernsthaft über dieses Thema gesprochen und es musste also geklärt werden. „Oh, aber natürlich will ich dieses Kind!", versicherte Kate und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Tonys Haare. Erst sanft, dann verwuschelte sie diese heillos. „Ich werde dieses Kind bekommen – wir werden es bekommen, Tony.", sagte Kate lächelnd und war vollkommen erleichtert. Während der ganzen letzten Tage hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Tony es auffassen würde, dass ein Kind unterwegs war und ob er es auch wollte. Nun aber wusste die Agentin, dass sie sich umsonst so viele Sorgen gemacht hatte. Tony wollt sie und er wollte ihr Kind. Erneut küsste Tony seine Kate. „Gut, denn ich will es auch.", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und schloss sie sanft in seine Arme.

„Das ist schön, Tony. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Aber nun wird alles gut.", flüsterte Kate und lehnte ihren Kopf an Tonys Schulter. Es klopfte an der Türe des Zimmers und jemand steckte seinen Kopf herein. Caitlin öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah in die Richtung. Da stand ihr Bruder. Greg schien erleichtert zu sein, als er sah, dass Kate wach war und scheinbar auch wohl auf. „Greg? Hat Abby dich etwa angerufen?", fragte Kate und lächelte ihren Bruder an. Dieser ging nun ganz in das Zimmer und blieb vor dem Bett seiner Schwester stehen. Er nickte langsam.

„Ja, Abby hat mich angerufen.", sagte er und kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Kopf. „Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Zuerst war sie absolut nicht zu verstehen. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, dass es dich nun doch noch erwischt hat, Kate. Nach wahnsinnigen 10 Minuten hat Abby sich beruhigt und ich habe erfahren, dass es dir gut geht.", erklärte Greg und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte nun zu Tony und er schien auch sofort zu verstehen, wer er war.

„Greg, dass ist Tony. Tony, dass ist mein Bruder, Greg.", stellte sie die beiden kurz vor und Greg reichte dem Agent die Hand. „Sie haben meine Schwester also geschwängert?", stellte er fest und zwinkerte Anthony dabei zu.

Anthony grinste leicht und nickte dann. „Ja, genau der bin ich.", diese Vorstellung war schon irgendwie komisch, aber immerhin akzeptierte Caitlins Bruder Tony. Darüber war die Agentin wirklich verdammt froh. Nun wo die zwei ein Kind bekamen, würde es nicht leichter werden. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich nur miteinander auseinander gesetzt, aber ihre Eltern würden das wohl nicht ganz so locker sehen. Kates Eltern waren streng Katholisch und das hieß, dass es noch verdammt lustig werden würde. Es war ja sogar so, dass Caitlin ihren Eltern in ihrem langen Leben kaum einen Freund vorgestellt hatte. Das lag daran, dass Kates Eltern einfach zu kritisch waren und schon fast davon ausgingen, dass es in spätestens einem Jahr eine Hochzeit und dann bald Kinder geben würde. Und die meisten Männer standen nicht gerade darauf.

Oh Gott, erst jetzt wurde Kate die ganze Situation in ihrem vollen Ausmaß bewusst. Sie war schwanger und das hieß, dass auch ihre Eltern es bald erfahren mussten. Sie konnte ja kein Kind bekommen und es ihren Eltern nicht sagen! Ganz langsam kroch die Panik in Caitlin hoch und sie schluckte schwer. Ihre Eltern würden von Tony nicht gerade begeistert sein. Sie fürchtete das zumindest. Beide waren einfach...Tonys spezieller Humor kam nicht bei jedem besonders gut an und er machte es sich meistens auch zu einfach und verscherzte es sich dann viel zu schnell mit den Menschen. Gut, etwas Zeit hatte sie noch. Sie war erst im zweiten Monat, bald im dritten und dann konnten ihre Eltern es immer noch erfahren. Keiner hetzte sie und doch konnte Kate die Panik kaum verstecken. Nun meldete Greg sich wieder zu Wort. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wie und wann du es unseren lieben Eltern beichten willst? Ich meine, ihr seid immerhin unverheiratet, nicht einmal verlobt und bekommt ein Kind. Gut, immerhin seid ihr zusammen. Ich will mir ja nicht vorstellen, was sie sagen würden, wenn du ihnen sagen müsstest, dass du ein Kind bekommst und mit dem Vater nicht einmal zusammen bist.", er schüttelte seine Hand, als hätte er sie sich verbrannt.

Caitlin stöhnte und legte sich in dem Bett zurück. Ihr Kopf lag nun auf dem Kopfkissen und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Greg.", murmelte sie und seufzte. Wie auch immer sie es ihnen sagte, die beiden würden bestimmt nicht vor Freude jubeln. Vielleicht mochten sie Tony ja sogar und akzeptierten ihn, doch sie würden es nicht toll finden, dass sie ein uneheliches Enkelkind bekommen würden. Andererseits...eigentlich hielten sie auch nicht viel von Scheidungen und auch davon hatte es in ihrer Familie ja schon reichlich gegeben. Würden sie da so schlimm reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Caitlin ein Kind mit einem Mann bekam, mit dem sie nicht verheiratet war?

Das würde ein Alptraum werden. Langsam öffnete Kate ihre Augen wieder und sah zu Tony. Dieser sah vollkommen gelassen aus. „Ich würde ja zu gerne dabei sein, wenn ihr es ihnen sagt. Das wird...lustig.", lachte Greg und sah Kate und Tony grinsend an. Ja, lustig würde es wohl werden. Für alle, die sich unbemerkt verziehen konnten. 


	23. Chapter 23: Love, Love, Love

23. Kapitel – Love, Love, Love

Alles hatte sich wieder zum Guten gewendet – so, wie Abby es Caitlin schon versprochen hatte. Die Agentin musste nach ihrem kleinen Zusammenbruch zwar noch einen Tag im Krankenhaus bleiben, aber diese Zeit war nicht so schlimm gewesen. Das wichtigste war doch, dass es Tony und ihrem Kind gut ging. Und Tony schien es erstaunlicherweise sehr gut weggesteckt zu haben, dass Ari ihn entführt hatte. Aber dank Kate hatte Tony sich wohl auch über andere Dinge so seine Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte erst kürzlich erfahren, dass er Vater werden würde. Kate hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie DiNozzo reagieren würde. Eigentlich war der NCIS-Agent immer ein ziemlicher Frauenheld gewesen und er hatte es auch gerne gezeigt. Doch dann hatte sich alles verändert. Und nun würde er sogar Vater werden. Ja, dass Leben konnte sich schon sehr verändern. Caitlin hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie sich irgendwann in jemanden wie Tony verlieben könnte, doch es war passiert. Herz über Verstand. Das erklärte so ziemlich alles. Und Anthony hatte sein Herz ebenfalls an sie verloren. Es gab nichts Schöneres. Kate und Tony liebten sich und sie würden ein Kind bekommen. Es gab wirklich nichts, was schöner war.

Seit Tonys Rettung war inzwischen schon eine ganze Woche vergangen. Caitlin lag in Tonys Bett und sah auf ihren Liebsten, der noch schlief. In der letzten Woche hatten sie nicht sehr viel gemacht. Obwohl Tony sich eine Auszeit verdient hätte, hatte er keine in Anspruch genommen. Die Welt drehte sich weiter und die Arbeit beim NCIS auch. In der letzten Woche hatte es allerdings keinen dringenden Fall für Gibbs Team gegeben. Also hatten Tony, Kate und McGee sich vor allem mit dem Papierkram beschäftigt, der in den letzten Wochen sehr gelitten hatte. Kate war das ganz recht gewesen. Immerhin musste Tony es so etwas ruhiger angehen lassen. Auf den Lippen der Agentin bildete sich ein Lächeln und sie hob ihre Hand, um dann sanft über Tonys Wange zu streicheln. Wenn er schlief, sah er so unglaublich niedlich und friedlich aus. Man wollte dann gar nicht glauben, was für eine Nervensäge er sein konnte, aber Kate liebte natürlich auch diese Seite an ihm. Ja, sie liebte einfach alles an diesem wunderbaren Mann. Alles. Sogar seine schlechten Seiten, aber das gehörte wohl einfach dazu. Wenn man einen Menschen liebte, dann akzeptierte man ihn so wie er war. Mit all seinen Macken und den liebenswerten Seiten.

Caitlin war wirklich überglücklich. Seit sie mit Tony zusammen war, hatte ihr Leben sich durchaus ziemlich verändert. Und sehr bald würde sich noch so einiges ändern. Ein Kind veränderte alles, machte alles schöner und zugleich verkomplizierte ein Kind auch alles. Doch Kate freute sich wirklich auf dieses Kind. Mehr als das sogar. Tony und sie würden wirklich ein Baby bekommen. Ein kleines Baby, das auf sie angewiesen war. Hoffentlich würde Anthony nicht doch noch Panik bekommen. Bisher hatte er ja wirklich sehr gut reagiert. Er freute sich scheinbar wirklich darauf, dass er Vater werden würde. Eigentlich hatte Kate nie geglaubt, dass er jemand war, der später einmal Kinder wollte, aber sie hatte Tony am Anfang sowieso anders gesehen. Inzwischen wusste sie ja, dass er viele andere Seiten hatte. Nicht nur die, die College-Mädchen mochte. Diese Seite war sowieso fast gänzlich verschwunden, seitdem die beiden zusammen waren. Und darüber war Caitlin natürlich sehr froh. Würde DiNozzo auch nur versuchen, weiterhin Kontakt zu einem dieser Mädchen zu haben...oh, die Agentin wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie da reagieren würde.

Doch sie hatte keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Tony war treu und das war das wichtigste. Sie dachte nicht gerne an die Zeit mit Mark zurück, nun, wo sie wusste, dass er eine Ehefrau und Kinder hatte. Manche Männer waren wirklich ohne Skrupel. Sicher, es gab auch viele Frauen, die ebenso waren, aber im Normalfall waren es eben eher die Männer, die sich so verhielten. Erstaunlicherweise schien Tony sich für Kate wirklich geändert zu haben. Oder er hatte einfach eine ganz andere Seite an ihm an die Oberfläche kommen lassen. Ja, Caitlin wollte wirklich glauben, dass sie die eine für ihn war und das er deswegen nun zu diesem wunderbaren, liebevollen und äußerst treuen Tony wurde. Zu dem Tony, der sich ernsthaft in eine Frau verliebte und sich darauf freute Vater zu werden. Solange er auch dieser Mann bleiben würde, würde alles gut werden. Nein, es würde sogar noch besser werden. Die nächsten Monate würden spannend werden. Eine Schwangerschaft war spannend und auch sehr anstrengend. Nicht nur für die Frau, sondern auch für alle anderen und wohl vor allem für den Vater. Caitlins Launen hatten sich bisher noch in Grenzen gehalten und sie war eigentlich wie immer gewesen. Doch sie war nun auch erst im dritten Monat schwanger. Das hieß, dass sie noch mehr als 2/3 der Schwangerschaft vor sich hatten.

Tonys Hand bewegte sich, strich sanft über Kates Hüften und legte sich dann auf ihren Bauch. Der Italiener öffnete seine Augen und sah seine Freundin zufrieden an. „Guten Morgen, Kate", hauchte er und strich besonders sanft über ihren Bauch. Ja, er freute sich wirklich auf dieses Baby. Zumindest sagte er das und auch jede seiner Gesten verdeutlichte das. In den letzten Tagen hatte seine Hand sich öfter auf ihrem Bauch befunden, als wo anders. Das Gefühl war ein gutes und Kate mochte es wirklich, wenn Tony seine Hand dort hatte. Ob das Baby es auch spürte? Bestimmt. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass dieses winzige Ding auch mitbekam, wie sehr Tony sich auf es freute. Seine Freude musste sich einfach auf das Kind übertragen und das war ja wohl mehr als nur gut. Sie lächelte Anthony an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Guten Morgen, Tony", sagte die Agentin und kuschelte sich enger an Tony.

Die Hand des Agents strich weiterhin über den Bauch seiner Freundin und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. Womit hatte er dieses wunderbare Wesen nur verdient? Manchmal verstand er es wirklich nicht. Wenn man bedachte, wie die beiden sich die meiste Zeit gegenüber verhalten hatten, dann hatte man wohl kaum erahnen können, dass sie später einmal ein Paar sein würden und sogar ein Kind bekommen würden. Doch Tony war zugleich auch froh darüber, dass es doch so gekommen war. Er hatte sich immerhin ernsthaft in seine Katie verliebt und ein Leben ohne sie konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen. In wenigen Monaten würden sie zu Dritt sein. Ja, Anthony freute sich auf dieses Kind, was nicht hieß, dass er sich keine Sorgen machte.

Ein Kind war eine gigantische Sache und nicht jeder hatte das Elterngen in sich. Was, wenn er als Vater versagen würde? Was, wenn er Kate enttäuschen würde und was, wenn es ihm am Ende doch alles zu viel werden würde? Das waren alles sehr wichtige Fragen. Auch, wenn er eigentlich nicht daran denken wollte, wusste Tony doch, dass es nicht zu vermeiden war. Es wäre wohl eher falsch, wenn er nicht darüber nachdenken würde. Aber wieso sollte er kein toller Vater sein? Er hatte doch immerhin Kate und sie würde gewiss eine wunderbare Mutter werden. Ja, einmal, vor langer Zeit, hatte er sie damit aufgezogen, wie sie das schaffen wollte. Überhaupt ein Kind zu bekommen. Anthony erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag. Für Eltern musste es das schlimmste sein, wenn seinem Kind etwas passierte oder man nicht wusste, wo sein geliebtes Kind war.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte er wissen und drückte Caitlin einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Während er das machte, blieb seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Es war schon erstaunlich. Kate hatte wirklich einen unheimlich tollen Körper, aber im Moment fand er ihren Bauch einfach am schönsten. Schon bald würde er runder werden und dann würde jeder wissen, dass sie sein Kind erwartete. „Dir ist nicht übel oder? Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser bringen?", fragte er und sah Kate besorgt an. Ja, vielleicht war er auch etwas zu fürsorglich, seit er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte.

Natürlich hatte Caitlin wunderbar geschlafen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie immer wunderbar geschlafen. Tony ließ sie nicht mehr alleine und darüber war sie auch ziemlich froh. Die Agentin dachte nicht gerne an die wenigen Tage zurück, als Tony in Ari's Gewalt gewesen war. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, lief ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und ihr wurde ganz anders. Aber sie musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ari würde dem Team nie wieder nahe kommen können, weil er Tot war. Eigentlich sollte man ja wirklich nicht froh sein, wenn ein Mensch sterben musste, aber in diesem Fall konnte man wohl getrost eine kleine Ausnahme machen. Ari Haswari hatte sie selbst schon einmal fast getötet und dem Team von Gibbs so einige andere Dinge angetan. Er verdiente es. Ja, dass tat er wirklich. Doch an Ari wollte Kate gar nicht mehr denken. Nur eines zählte: die Zukunft. Und sie lag direkt vor ihr.

„Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, Tony. Wie immer, wenn du bei mir bist", sagte sie, lächelte und verdrehte dann auch schon ganz rasch die Augen. Seit ihrem Zusammenbruch war Anthony fast schon zu vorsichtig. Jeden Morgen fragte er sie, ob ihr übel war und ob sie ein Glas Wasser wollte. Und wenn sie sich dann wirklich übergeben musste, dann wich er im Badezimmer nicht von ihrer Seite und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, bis die Übelkeit verschwunden war und sie das Badezimmer wieder verlassen konnte. Natürlich war es auch verdammt niedlich, dass er sich so sehr um sie sorgte. Doch nach fast einer Woche, nervte es auch etwas. „Nein. Keine Übelkeit und durstig bin ich im Moment auch nicht. Es geht mir prima. Ich bin glücklicher, als ich erwartet hätte.", meinte Kate und legte ihre Hand auf die von Tony, die noch auf ihrem Bauch lag.

Tony grinste und zuckte ganz kurz mit seinen Schultern. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin in der letzten Woche wohl ziemlich überfürsorglich oder? Und ich nerve dich damit langsam...die Anzeichen sind nicht zu übersehen.", sagte Anthony und strich mit seiner anderen Hand über Kates Wange.

Caitlin fing zu Lachen an und sah in Tonys wundervolle Augen. „mmh etwas. Ich finde es wirklich süß von dir. Das ist eine ganz neue Seite, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Langsam nervt es schon etwas. Aber du musst nicht damit aufhören!", warf Caitlin schnell ein und sprach sofort weiter. „Du musst dein Tempo nur etwas drosseln. Dann bin ich auch endlich zufrieden. Schwangere Frauen sind nun mal so...ich hoffe, du kannst dich daran gewöhnen?", bei diesen Worten sah sie Tony fragend an.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Kate. Ganz im ernst. Ich nerve mich ja selbst schon. Wahrscheinlich lacht McGee mich hinter meinem Rücken schon aus. Und hör auf so albern zu sein...ich gedenke die Vorteile deiner Schwangerschaft auszukosten.", flüsterte Tony und grinste Caitlin feixend an. Diese zog bei seinen Worten eine Augenbraue nach oben und setzte sich etwas auf, um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Von welchen Vorteilen redest du da? Davon, dass ich in ungefähr 3 Monaten wie ein Walross aussehen werde, oder davon, dass meine Launen sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde verändern können. Oooh warte, oder sprichst du davon, dass meine Beine mich im letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaft vermutlich umbringen und ich unausstehlich sein werde, weil ich mich kaum mehr bewegen kann?", fragte die Agentin und ihre Stimmte triefte nur so von Sarkasmus. Nein, sie verstand DiNozzo im Moment wirklich nicht. Aber vermutlich dachte sie in die vollkommen falsche Richtung. Tony war eben immer noch Tony und damit schwer zu verstehen.

Das Grinsen verschwand bei Kates Worten nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Es wurde eher noch breiter und seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Nacken und dann langsam weiter nach unten. Auf Caitlins Hüfte blieb sie kurz liegen und wanderte dann langsam unter ihr T-Shirt. „Nein...", hauchte er und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die nackte Haut ihres Bauches. „Mit deinen Launen und den anderen Dingen kann ich sehr gut leben. Aber ich habe nun an andere Vorteile gedacht", meinte Tony einfach nur und zog Caitlin im nächsten Moment auf sich. Kate sah ihn dabei kurz überrascht an, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder und strich mit ihren Händen durch Tonys Haare. „Was für Vorteile?", fragte sie und ging mit ihrem Oberkörper weiter nach hinten, um Tony besser ansehen zu können.

DiNozzo antwortete seiner Freundin nicht sofort. Seine Hände schoben ihr T-Shirt äußerst sanft ein weiteres Stück nach oben und er strich mit seinen Fingern über die freigelegte Haut und sah dabei sehr zufrieden aus. Im Moment schien Tony ganz andere Dinge im Sinn zu haben. Caitlin kannte ihn inzwischen doch schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Gedanken sich im Moment sicher nicht um die Schwangerschaft an sich und die ganzen Veränderungen drehten. Seine Augen und seine Gestern sprachen da eine ganz andere Sprache. „Nun ja...schwangere Frauen sind doch angeblich ziemlich wild nach Liebe.", meinte er grinsend und Kate musste zu Lachen anfangen. Eine volle Minute lang lachte sie und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Tonys Brust ab.

Wieso war sie darauf nicht von selbst gekommen? Irgendwie war es doch logisch, dass Tony an so etwas dachte. „Ich nehme an, du redest von Sex?", fragte Kate, wobei dies eher eine rhetorische Frage war. Caitlin war vollkommen klar, dass Tony mit ‚wild nach Liebe' Sex meinte. Gut, ihr Tony war also doch nicht ganz verschwunden und war immer noch da. Bei dieser Erkenntnis bildete sich ein Grinsen auf den Lippen der Frau. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde drückte sie ihre Lippen wild auf Tonys und ließ ihre Hände über seine Oberarme wandern. Nach einem kurzen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss löste Caitlin ihre Lippen von Anthonys und sah ihn grinsend an. „Vielleicht...so genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Wir müssen wohl einfach abwarten...", sagte Kate nun und ließ ihren Zeigefinger über Tonys Lippen wandern.

„Aber das sind nicht alle Vorteile, Katie", sprach er gegen ihren Finger und küsste die Spitze dann sanft und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Hüften und dann automatisch weiter nach oben. Caitlin erschauderte einen Moment lang und sah Tony fragend an. Worte fand sie im Moment keine, aber das hier war auch weniger eine Situation für viele Worte.

„Was gibt es denn noch für Vorteile. Außer, dass ich vielleicht wild auf Sex sein werde?", fragte sie und lächelte ihren Liebsten dabei an. Vermutlich ging dieser Vorteil in dieselbe Richtung wie der andere. Etwas anderes konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen. Gab es sonst überhaupt irgendwelche ‚Vorteile'? Eher nicht...Caitlin hatte bisher keine besonders gute Seiten an der Schwangerschaft gefunden. Sie freute sich natürlich auf ihr Kind und sie wusste, dass eine Schwangerschaft für den Körper natürlich war. Trotz allem, die Übelkeit, die Launigkeit und die Tatsache, dass sie bald mit einem ziemlichen Bauch durch die Gegend laufen würde, waren nicht das schönste an einer Schwangerschaft.

Das Grinsen von Tony wurde noch breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, wie er das am besten sagte. Wieso musste er sie so sehr auf die Folter spannen? Tonys Hände, die bis eben an ihren Hüften gelegen hatten, wanderten langsam weiter nach oben. Ehe Kate überhaupt wusste, was da geschah, zog der Agent ihr auch schon ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und sie saß mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. „Tony!", rief Kate und riss ihre Augen überrascht auf. Was hatte er nun vor? Anthonys Hände legten sich wieder auf ihre Haut und er sah ihr dabei unentwegt in die Augen. Ganz langsam strich eine Hand über Kates Bauch und dann bewegten sich beide Hände weiter nach oben und legten sich sanft um Caitlins Brüste.

Er knetete sie sanft und strich mit seinen Händen federleicht über die Brüste seiner Freundin. „Deine Brüste werden größer. Und ich glaube...", einen Moment lang sah er Caitlins Busen sehr genau an „...dass ich schon einen Unterschied erkennen kann. Ja, sie sind definitiv schon etwas größer geworden", meinte er und umfasste ihre Brüste erneut mit seinen Händen. Ein kleines Keuchen entwich Kate und sie sah Tony mit einem vernebelten Blick an. An was er nicht alles dachte...natürlich hatte er damit vollkommen recht. Ihre Brüste würden größer werden und Kate selbst hatte es schon bemerkt. An manchen Tagen spannten ihre Brüste mehr und es war fast etwas unangenehm. Außerdem wurden ihre BHs schon etwas eng. Das hieß, dass sie sich bald neue anschaffen musste. Überhaupt würde sie in ihre normalen Sachen sehr bald nicht mehr passen.

„Tony...du bist wirklich unfassbar. Aber hierbei muss ich dir sogar recht geben. Meine Brüste sind schon größer geworden. Das ist wohl etwas, woran du dich wirklich erfreuen kannst. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass das auch nicht helfen wird, wenn meine Laune in den Keller sinkt", sagte Caitlin und strich mit ihren Händen über Tonys Gesicht. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch liebte. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden war in den letzten Monaten so sehr gewachsen. Paris hatte alles verändert. Die Stadt der Liebe. In ihrem Fall stimmte das absolut. Sicher, die Gefühle hatten sich schon vorher entwickelt und waren immer da gewesen, aber beide waren zu stur gewesen, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie mehr füreinander empfunden hatten. Aber am Ende war alles gut geworden.

Tony grinste Kate erneut an. „Ich sehe einfach nur die ganzen Vorteile deiner Schwangerschaft, aber das ist ja auch nicht alles. Wir bekommen ein Kind...und ich freue mich wirklich drauf, Kate. Vielleicht habe ich das bisher ja noch nicht so deutlich gesagt, aber ich bin froh, dass du schwanger bist. Natürlich, es kam schon etwas überraschend und beim nächsten Mal möchte ich es anders erfahren, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich auf unser Kind freue. Sehr sogar...", sprach er und zog Kates Kopf zu sich, um sie sanft zu küssen.

Einige Sekunden lang erwiderte die Agentin den Kuss und löste sich dann keuchend von Tony. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Beim zweiten?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang eigenartig hoch. Hatte Tony das gerade wirklich gesagt? Oh ja, dass hatte er wirklich. War das möglich? Das erste Kind war noch nicht einmal da und er dachte schon über ein weiteres nach? Caitlin hätte auch das nicht für möglich gehalten, aber scheinbar unterschätze sie Tony in dieser Hinsicht gewaltig. War er tief in seinem inneren doch ein Familienmensch, der sich nach vielen Kindern sehnte? „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mehrere Kinder willst, Tony. Ich muss sagen...das überrascht mich wirklich. Das erste Kind ist doch noch nicht einmal da und vielleicht warten wir lieber, wie wir uns als Eltern machen, bevor wir auch nur an ein weiteres Kind denken?",

„Eine ganze Fußballmannschaft, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll", flüsterte Anthony und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht seiner unglaublich tollen Freundin. Eine ganze Fußballmannschaft...Kate konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Entweder Tony machte im Moment einen Scherz oder er meinte es wirklich ernst. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sprach dafür, dass er diese Worte vollkommen ernst meinte. Einen Moment lang verlor Caitlin sich in den Augen ihres Freundes. Sanft und so voller Liebe. „Im ernst, Kate. Man sieht es mir vielleicht nicht gerade an, aber ich möchte doch mehr als ein Kind. Zumindest kann ich es mit dir sehr gut vorstellen", sagte er sanft und strich mit seinem Daumen über Caitlins Wange. Das war wirklich die Wahrheit. Vor Kate hatte es einfach nie eine Frau gegeben, bei der dieser Wunsch ans Tageslicht gekommen war, aber nun war es so. Caitlin hatte sein Leben und ihn verändert. Und sie würde seine Zukunft auch noch verändern. Auf eine wirklich wunderbare Art und Weiße. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und genauso werde ich auch unsere Kinder lieben. Vor dir gab es nie eine Frau, die mir so viel bedeutet hat. Da dachte ich wirklich nie daran, dass ich diesen Wunsch ich mir habe.", er sah Kate grinsend an. „Wehe, du sagst das McGee.", fügte er hinzu und drückte einen Kuss auf Kate's Stirn.

Wenn Tony nur wüsste, was er mit diesen Worten in Kate verursachte. Seine Worte waren so unheimlich liebevoll und Caitlin sah dem Agent an, dass er jedes Wort ehrlich meinte. Sie konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn an ihrer Seite hatte. Wieso hatte sie ihre Gefühle nur so ewig zurück gehalten? Tony konnte so toll sein! Aber man musste ihn einfach erst richtig kennen lernen und dann musste man es noch schaffen, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Und das war wirklich alles andere als leicht. Anthony machte es einem alles andere als leicht. Inzwischen aber war sie sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren. Tony liebte sie so sehr, dass er sich Kinder wünschte. Es hatte vor ihr also wirklich nie eine Frau gegeben, der er so nahe gewesen war wie ihr. Seine Worte waren schön und verdeutlichten nur, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Und schon kullerten die Tränen über Kates Wange und sie musste über sich selbst lachen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kate?", fragte Tony besorgt und sah seine Freundin an. Hatte er etwa doch etwas Falsches gesagt? Wenn ja, dann war es dem Agent nicht bewusst. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn er Kate wehtat. „Hab ich...etwas falsches gesagt?",

Caitlin schüttelte ihren Kopf und wischte schnell einige der Tränen weg. „Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt. Wirklich nicht...im Gegenteil sogar. Du hast so wunderbare Sachen gesagt und da musste ich einfach...weinen? Das sind die Hormone. Da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Ich kann nichts dafür. Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und seufzte. Im Grunde hatte Kate wirklich nicht vorgehabt, nun einige Tränen zu vergießen. Und es waren ja auch eher Freudentränen. Allerdings war das hier wohl auch eine kleine Vorschau für die nächsten Monate. Ihre Hormone würden nichts einfacher machen und wenn die Schwangerschaft erst einmal weiter fortgeschritten war...nein, es würde nur schwieriger werden.

„Tja, dann ist das wohl...gut?", meinte Tony und strich mit seinen Händen beruhigend über Caitlins Rücken, der im Moment genauso nackt war, wie der Rest ihres Oberkörpers. Er empfand so unglaublich viel für diese Frau. Ja, Tony konnte es kaum in Worte ausdrücken. Natürlich gab es dafür drei sehr einfache Worte, die immer noch am besten hinkamen und die er ihr auch nur zu gerne sagte. Kate nickte und drückte ihre Lippen rasch auf Anthonys. Dieser erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Oberkörper und dann drehte er sich samt Kate rasch herum. Nun befand Caitlin sich wieder unter ihm und Tony konnte viel besser handeln. Seine Lippen verließen während der ganzen Aktion nicht einmal ihre Lippen. Sanft bahnte seine Zunge sich einen Weg in Kate's Mund und die Zungen der beiden trafen sich.

Caitlin hatte ihre Augen in dem Moment geschlossen, als sie ihre Lippen auf Tonys gedrückt hatte. Sie wollte sich nun einfach nur den wunderbaren Gefühlen hingeben. Vermutlich hatte Tony mit seiner anderen Annahme auch recht. Schwangere Frauen wurden schneller hungrig auf Sex. Oder vielleicht lag es im Moment einfach nur an Tony selbst? Der Agent hatte immerhin etwas unglaublich anziehendes an sich und das war schon immer so gewesen. Kates Hände fuhren über seine Arme und dann löste sie ihre Lippen von Tonys, um ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Ohne es zu beachten, warf sie es hinter Tony und zog ihn wieder in einen stürmischen Kuss.

Tonys Lippen verließen langsam Kates Lippen und bewegten sich zu ihrem Hals. Dort hinterließ er feuchte, federleichte Küsse und Kate stöhnte leise auf. Er machte sie wirklich verrückt. Anders konnte man es gar nicht sagen. Caitlin wollte ihn so sehr und das besonders in diesem Moment. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach ihm und sie würde sich nun wohl genau das nehmen müssen. „Tony.", keuchte die Braunhaarige und drückte ihren Kopf mehr in das Kissen.

Anthony saugte sanft und zärtlich an der empfindlichen Haut seiner Freundin und blies dann auf die Stelle, wo sich eben noch seine Lippen befunden hatten. Caitlin erschauderte und Gänsehaut machte sich an der Stelle breit. Erneut legten sich Tonys Lippen auf Kates Haut und er küsste sich weiter nach unten. „Ich...", er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre linke Brust „liebe...", bei diesem Wort küsste er Kates rechte Brust „dich." Seine Lippen wanderten wieder nach oben und legten sich zuerst nur sanft auf die von Kate. Einige Sekunden später wurde der Kuss wieder stürmischer.

„Tony", keuchte Kate erneut gegen seine Lippen und bei ihren Worten wanderten ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, nach unten und dann drückte sie sanft seine Pobacken. Bei Kates Aktion, stöhnte Tony laut auf und verstärkte ihren Kuss noch etwas mehr. Es war kein sanfter Kuss mehr, sondern ein sehr, sehr leidenschaftlicher, der deutlich machte, wie sehr beide einander brauchten. Die Hände des Agents bewegten sich an ihrem Körper nach unten und schneller als es möglich sein sollte, lag Caitlin vollkommen nackt unter ihm. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, harkten ihre Hände sich in Tonys Schlafanzughose und sie zog diese samt seinen Boxershorts nach unten. Im Moment schien es weniger um sanftes Liebemachen zu gehen. Seit Tony gerettet worden war, waren sie sich nicht mehr so nahe gewesen. Und es war bisher auch einfach nicht nötig gewesen.

Sie liebten einander eben wirklich. Und wenn man jemanden liebte, dann ging es einem dabei nicht nur um Sex. Sicherlich, Sex war ein wichtiger Bestandteil einer Beziehung. Ein Paar, das nie Sex hatte, konnte wohl auch gar nicht glücklich sein. Selbst Kate konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Und sie glaubte eigentlich sehr fest daran, dass wahre Liebe einfach alles überstehen konnte. Doch wenn sich nie nahe kam, konnte es einfach nicht gut sein. Und das Bedürfnis der beiden war soeben wieder erwacht. Erneut drang Tonys Zunge in Caitlins Mund und seine Hand wanderte an ihrem Körper nach unten. Er streifte ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und die intimste Stelle ihres Körpers. Dort ließ er seine Hand auf und ab gehen und Caitlin fing an, in seinen Mund zu keuchen und zu stöhnen. „Oh mein Gott, Tony", flüsterte sie und drückte ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken. „Tony!", rief sie erneut und küsste ihren Liebsten noch intensiver.

Tonys freie Hand massierte sanft Caitlins Brüste und er drückte sich dabei etwas enger an sie. Im nächsten Moment spürte Kate etwas hartes in ihrem Bauch. Tonys Verlangen für sie, wie ihr sofort bewusst wurde. Oh Gott...Kate konnte es kaum mehr aushalten. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt, auf der Stelle, ohne weitere Umstände oder irgendwelche Unterbrechungen. Caitlins Beine schlangen sich um die Hüften von Tony und sie öffnete ihre Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Pure Leidenschaft blickte ihr entgegen. Und dasselbe Verlangen, das auch ihren Körper in Flammen gesetzt hatte. „DiNozzo...so sehr ich dich liebe, wenn du nun nicht auf der Stelle...", fing Kate an und riss dann ihre Augen weiter auf.

„Uuuh!", stöhnte sie und schloss ihre Augen flatternd. Gerade hatte sie ihren Satz vollenden wollen, aber Tony war schneller als Kate. Ehe sie sagten konnte, dass er endlich machen sollte, weil sie ihn sonst wohl verlassen musste, tat er auch schon das, was Kate so sehr brauchte. Anthony war rasch in sie eingedrungen und fing nun an, sich sanft zu bewegen. Es dauerte aber nur wenige Sekunden, da wurden seine Bewegungen schon schneller und härter. DiNozzos Lippen pressten sich energisch auf Kates, ihre Finger bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und die Bewegungen der beiden schienen in der perfekten Harmonie zueinander zu stehen.

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurden Tonys Stöße heftiger und fahriger. Es war deutlich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und Caitlin spürte das auch sehr genau. Sie liebten sich so sehr und es war toll, wenn sie ruhigeren Sex hatten, doch andersherum war es genauso toll. Im Moment kam es Kate so vor, als befände sie sich im Himmel. Der Raum wurde von lautem Gestöhne und Gekeuche erfüllt und das Bett gab leise Geräusche von sich, die man nur hörte, wenn die beiden sich so unglaublich nahe waren. Das Quietschen fiel jedoch keinem der beiden auf. „Tony. Oh mein Gott, Tony...ich...uh", stieß Kate aus und drückte ihre Lippen an Tonys Schulter, um ihren Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Und dann war auch schon der Moment der Erlösung gekommen. Anthony bewegte sich noch einige Male heftig und dann wurden auch schon beide von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt. Stöhnend brach DiNozzo über Kate zusammen und rollte sich dann auf die Seite, um sie nicht zu erdrücken. Tony zog Kate an sich und dann in seine Arme. Beide atmeten heftig und es würde sicher noch einige Minuten dauern, bis sie wieder normal atmen konnten. „Tja, ich würde sagen, dass was man über schwangere Frauen sagt, stimmt.", hauchte Tony und grinste dann breit und sah dabei an die Decke. Oh ja, die Gerüchte schienen eindeutig zu stimmen.

Caitlin keuchte stöhnend aus und legte ihren Kopf auf die nackte Brust ihres Freundes. Ja, es schien wirklich zu stimmen, was man sagte. Zumindest war eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit da. „Vermutlich. Doch ich würde auch so auf dich reagieren, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre", meinte Kate und drückte einen Kuss auf Tonys Brust. Ja, sie liebte ihn einfach.

„Ich liebe dich, Tony. Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte die schwangere Agentin und hob ihren Kopf, um Tony bei ihren Worten ansehen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kate. Mehr, als ich je eine Frau geliebt habe und du wirst auch immer die einzige bleiben. Für immer.", hauchte er lächelnd und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer feuchten Stirn.

„Tony?", fragte Caitlin etwas kleinlaut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Kate?", erwiderte Tony grinsend und küsste Kate kurz auf ihre Lippen, ehe er sie wieder ansah.

„Pizza.", sagte Caitlin todernst. Tony sah jedoch nur vollkommen verwirrt aus. Er sah Kate an und sein Gehirn schien zu versuchen, das einzelne Wort in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen.

„Was? Kate...ich verstehe nicht was du damit sagen willst. Pizza?" Er legte seinen Kopf schief und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich habe Hunger. Dein Baby und ich haben Hunger und wir hätten gerne Pizza.", meinte sie nun und biss sich erneut auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Du bekommst alles, was du willst, Kate. Du und das Kind...ihr seid alles was ich will und alles was ich brauche. Wenn du also eine Pizza willst, dann bekommst du deine Pizza und wenn ich durch ganz Washington fahren muss, ihr bekommt eure Pizza.", versicherte er und drückte Caitlin enger an sich. „Also, was für eine Pizza?",

„Salami, Schinken, Peperoni und viel Käse. Und vielleicht kannst du auch noch Eis mitnehmen? Schokoladeneis?", fragte sie vorsichtig und grinste dann. Bisher hatte Caitlin von dem Heißhunger nicht sehr viel mitbekommen, aber im Moment war er nur zu deutlich.

Anthony küsste Kate erneut und sah in ihre Augen. „Alles was du willst, Kate. Ich liebe dich...bleib einfach im Bett liegen. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich wieder bei dir zu sein", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, drückte einen kleinen Kuss in ihren Nacken und zog sich dann an.

„Und ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Kate in den Raum, als Tony ihn verließ, um ihren Heißhunger zu stillen. 


	24. Chapter 24: So, you wanna marry me, huh?

24. Kapitel – So, you wanna marry me, huh?

In den letzten drei Wochen hatte sich nichts Besonderes ereignet. Tony und Kate waren nach wie vor ein glückliches Paar und Caitlin konnte sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Sie hätte Anthony DiNozzo niemals für einen Mann gehalten, der sich nach einer Familie sehnte und dann wirklich sesshaft werden würde, aber die Agentin hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. Nachdem Tony von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war er im ersten Moment zwar leicht geschockt gewesen, aber bald darauf hatte er sich wirklich gefreut. Und Kate ging es nun genauso. Die Schwangerschaft war zwar nicht geplant gewesen, aber sie freute sich inzwischen sehr auf dieses Kind. Ihr Leben hatte sich dank Tony in den letzten Wochen so sehr verändert und in den nächsten Monaten würde er sich sogar noch mehr verändern.

Das Team hatte in den letzten Wochen auch keinen besonderen Fall gehabt. Langweilig war es deswegen aber lange nicht gewesen. Gut, der Papierkram war nicht besonders spannend und auch die restliche Arbeit nicht, aber Tony sorgte immer dafür, dass es nicht langweilig wurde. In diesem Moment saß Caitlin Todd an ihrem Schreibtisch und nippte an ihrem koffeinfreien Kaffee. Es war wirklich etwas übertrieben, dass sie auf koffeinfreien Kaffee umgestiegen war, aber in einigen Büchern hatte die Agentin gelesen, dass es gut war und sie wollte für ihr Kind alles machen, was sie nur machen konnte. Lächelnd bewegte sich ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch und sie warf einen Blick auf Anthony, der gerade wieder irgendein Spiel spielte, weil Gibbs gerade nicht anwesend war. Die Agentin war nun schon in der 12. Woche schwanger und so langsam sah man es immer mehr.

Es war noch nicht zu deutlich zu sehen, aber wenn man es wusste und genau hinsah, dann war schon ein kleiner Bauch zu sehen. Das erinnerte Kate auch wieder daran, dass sie und Tony es ihren Eltern nun bald sagen mussten. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, es musste sein. Caitlin konnte die Geburt von einem Kind ja kaum geheim halten und sie wollte das auch nicht. Die Agentin liebte ihre Eltern und auch, wenn die beiden vom Kinderkriegen eine besondere Vorstellung hatten, änderte das nichts. Immer, wenn Kate dieses Thema angesprochen hatte, hatte Tony rasch das Thema gewechselt. So leicht würde Kate es ihm aber nun nicht mehr machen. Wenn Anthony dieses Kind wollte, dann musste er auch das durchmachen.

Caitlin nahm einen weiteren Schluck von diesem Kaffee und in diesem Moment rauschte Jethro Gibbs wieder in das Büro. Er sah seine Agents kurz an und dann schien er zu riechen, dass Tony etwas machte, was er nicht machen sollte. „DiNozzo, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir den Urlaub streiche, dann solltest du dieses verdammte Spiel auf der Stelle schließen", sagte er bestimmend und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Schreibtisch des Agents zu. Hektisch klickte Anthony das Spiel weg und grinste seinen Boss dann an.

„DiNozzo, wenn du morgen deinen Urlaub antreten möchtest, solltest du dich nun wirklich an deine Berichte machen. Ansonsten wirst du während deines Urlaubs arbeiten", drohte er erneut und Tony schnappte sich seufzend eine der Akten. Ja, ab morgen hatten sie tatsächlich zwei Wochen lang Urlaub. Und Kate wusste genau, was sie in dieser Zeit machen würde. Tony hatte sie in diese Pläne ebenfalls mit eingebunden, doch ihr Freund wusste bis jetzt noch nichts davon. Caitlin wollte mit ihm zu ihren Eltern fahren, damit sie beiden ihnen endlich von der Schwangerschaft erzählen konnten. Und die Zeit drängte langsam wirklich. In wenigen Wochen würde die Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zu übersehen sein.

Der restliche Tag verging schnell und Tony zog seine Freundin vor dem NCIS-Gebäude in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. „Urlaub, Katie. Ist das nicht toll? Zwei Wochen lang nichts machen. Keine Arbeit...ich liebe meinen Urlaub", sagte er und grinste Caitlin breit an.

Kate nickte, küsste Tony rasch auf die Lippen und sah ihn dann wieder an. Sie würde es ihm nun sagen. Freuen würde Tony sich vermutlich nicht. Nein, er hatte wirklich versucht dieses Thema zu vermeiden, aber das ging nun einfach nicht mehr. „Mh Urlaub ist wirklich etwas wunderbares, aber ich muss dir da noch was sagen. Nichts schlimmes...wirklich nicht", versicherte sie ihm und biss sich kurz auf ihre Unterlippe. „Als du gestern in der Videothek warst, habe ich meine Eltern angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass ich sie übermorgen besuche. Mit meinem neuen Freund", gestand sie nun also und sah Tony gespannt an.

Als Caitlin zu Ende gesprochen hatte, klappte Tony der Mund auf und er sah diese vollkommen fassungslos an. Seine Sprache schien er auch verloren zu haben. Zumindest sagte er nicht sofort etwas. Vermutlich dachte er gerade darüber nach. Doch Anthony hatte keine Wahl. Nicht, wenn er Kate wirklich liebte und weiterhin mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Und wenn er sein Kind immer sehen wollte. Kates Eltern waren konservativ, aber sie würden es auch verstehen. Da war Caitlin sehr zuversichtlich. „Tony? Sag doch etwas...du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es nicht anders geht. Sei einmal vernünftig und denk an das Kind", bat Caitlin ihn leise.

Tony konnte ja auch so sehr vernünftig sein, aber auch jetzt kam oft noch seine weniger vernünftige Seite durch. Aber Caitlin konnte ja schlecht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich komplett veränderte. Nein, dann wäre er doch auch nicht mehr der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und wenn Tony nicht mehr er selbst war, würde er unglücklich sein. Und das würde sich irgendwann negativ auf diese Beziehung auswirken und so etwas wollte Kate nun wirklich nicht. Abwartend sah sie Anthony an und hoffte, dass er es verstehen würde. Die Großeltern von diesem Kind mussten es doch auch erfahren.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden seufzte Tony und nickte dann. „Okay, ich kann mich nun wohl wirklich nicht mehr davor drücken, was? Na dann, wann müssen wir uns denn auf den Weg machen?", wollte er wissen und zog seine Kate lächelnd an sich. „Für dich würde ich doch alles machen. Das weißt du doch, oder? Und deine Eltern werden mich schon nicht umbringen, nur weil ich ihre Tochter geschwängert habe", murmelte er, sah aber fast etwas zu besorgt aus. Bei seinem Gesicht musste Caitlin lachen und nickte dann.

„Ich weiß, dass du für mich alles machen würdest, Tony", versicherte sie ihm und küsste ihn. „Wir fliegen morgen Nachmittag nach Indiana. Am Abend werden wir dann da sein. Wir sollten also am besten jetzt packen, damit wir morgen Mittag zum Flughafen aufbrechen können", sagte die Agentin und stieg dann in das Auto ein. Viel Zeit blieb den beiden zwar nicht mehr, aber so viel mussten sie auch wieder nicht einpacken. Caitlin auf jeden Fall nicht.

Der Abend verging und ebenso die Nacht und am nächsten Morgen war soweit alles gepackt. Caitlin war erstaunlicherweise wirklich schneller mit dem Packen fertig gewesen als Tony. Und dabei sagte man doch immer, dass die Frauen bei so etwas wesentlich länger brauchen würden. Tony war aber eben kein normaler Mann. Er war besonders und deswegen liebte Kate ihn ja so sehr. Inzwischen saßen die beiden Agents im Flugzeug und warteten darauf, dass dieses endlich abhob. Zugegeben, Kate wurde langsam wirklich nervös. In wenigen Stunden schon, würde Anthony ihre Eltern kennen lernen und die Agentin hoffte wirklich, dass ihre Eltern ihn mögen würden.

Aber selbst, wenn es anders sein würde, würde sich das nicht auf die Beziehung der zwei auswirken. Ein kleiner Teil von Caitlin befürchtete nämlich, dass es nicht so gut ausgehen würde. Anthony war eben ein Spaßvogel und er ließ diese verdammten Scherze und Kommentare auch nie sein. Also musste Kate sich zumindest darauf einstellen. Nervös trommelte Caitlin auf ihrer Armlehne herum. Dann jedoch legte sich Tonys Hand auf ihre und stoppte ihre Finger.

„Bist du nervös oder ist dir schlecht?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Caitlin seufzte leise und legte dann ihren Kopf schief. Er konnte so ernst sein, aber ob das nachher auch so sein würde?

„Mir ist nicht schlecht, ich bin nur etwas nervös. Mein Gott, Tony! Wir werden meinen Eltern in einigen Stunden sagen, dass wir ein Kind bekommen!", meinte sie und legte ihren Kopf an den Sitz. Caitlin schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch so leicht war das nun wirklich nicht. Die Meinung ihrer Eltern war für Kate nun mal sehr wichtig und auch, wenn sie die Beziehung niemals beenden würde, wenn ihre Eltern Tony nicht mochten, würde es doch nicht so schön sein. Nein, keine Tochter wollte so etwas. Und bisher hatten ihre Eltern noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, mit dem es ihr so Ernst war. Ja, bisher hatte sie doch auch nie ein Kind bekommen! Das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Kate. Das ist vollkommen sinnlos. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie deine Eltern reagieren werden und ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde mich zu benehmen. Ich will doch auch, dass deine Eltern mich mögen. Immerhin wirst du mich jetzt nicht mehr so leicht los", meinte er und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Caitlins Wange. Der Agent beugte sich zu seiner Freundin und drückte dann einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Versuch dich zu entspannen. Es wird alles gut werden", versprach Anthony und strich dann mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare.

Tony hatte recht. Sie musste wirklich versuchen, sich nicht zu viele Gedanken deswegen zu machen. Außerdem hatte Caitlin ihn doch dazu gezwungen und nun sollte sie selbst diejenige sein, die sich ganz verrückt machte? Ganz fair konnte das einfach nicht sein. Tony schien wirklich vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Kate öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah Tony genau an. Ja, er war vollkommen ruhig. So ruhig, als würden sie nichts Besonderes machen. Dabei würde es in einigen Stunden richtig Ernst werden. Kate drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber diese verdammten Hormone machen es auch nicht gerade einfacher. Du scheinst aber wirklich vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Bist du gar nicht nervös?", wollte sie nun wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Anthony schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete. Seine Hand legte sich in die von seiner Freundin und dann grinste er schief. „Ich bin auch nervös und aufgeregt und alles. Dich mögen deine Eltern doch! Ich bin der Spaßvogel, den sie am Ende vielleicht nicht mögen werden, aber ich kann das gut verstecken. Und ich denke, dass ist gut so. Denn sonst würde ich es wirklich versauen", antwortete er und sah Caitlin dabei dann doch etwas nervös an.

Beide waren nervös. Ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war? Sagen konnte es keiner. Sie mussten einfach abwarten, wie es sich entwickeln würde. Einige Stunden später war das Paar schließlich auch am Flughafen von Indiana angekommen. Das Kate nervös war, war inzwischen nicht mehr zu übersehen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und andauernd fuhr Caitlin sich durch ihre Haare. Und jeden Moment würden die beiden zum ersten Mal auf ihre Eltern treffen. Mit einem Mal war Caitlin wieder schrecklich schlecht. Sie rieb über ihren Bauch und seufzte. Stress war für das Baby nicht gut, also musste sie sich nun wirklich beruhigen! Tony würde ihre Eltern gleich kennen lernen und es würde alles gut werden.

Die beiden Agenten verließen den Flughafen und Kate sah sich um. Noch konnte sie ihre Eltern nicht sehen, aber sicher würde sie diese jeden Moment entdecken. Caitlin drehte sich um und dann sah sie die beiden auch schon. Sie standen einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und nun wurden die beiden Agents auch von Kates Mutter entdeckt. Die ältere Dame hob eine Hand und ging dann auf ihre Tochter zu. „Kate! Oh mein, Schatz. Du siehst ja wunderbar aus", sagte sie mit einer freundlichen, ruhigen Stimme, als sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm.

„Mom. Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen", meinte Kate und erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Mutter. Caitlin nahm auch ihren Vater in den Arm und drehte sich dann wieder zu Tony um, welcher noch etwas verloren daneben stand. Caitlin ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und sah dann wieder zu ihren Eltern. „Mom, Dad, dass ist Tony. Mein Freu-" Bevor sie diesen Satz jedoch beenden konnte, fiel Tony ihr ins Wort.

„Verlobter!", sprach er aus und grinste die beiden an. Nicht nur Kates Eltern schienen überrascht zu sein, Kate ebenfalls. Diese riss ihre Augen auf und sah Anthony eher verwirrt als erfreut an. Hatte er sich ihren Eltern gegenüber wirklich gerade als ihr Verlobter vorgestellt? Oh nein, wieso hatte DiNozzo das nun nur gemacht? Wollte er wirklich alles ruinieren? Oh oh oh! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Unsicher blickte die Agentin wieder zu ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter jedoch lächelte schon wieder.

„Oh wie wunderbar! Caitlin, wieso hast du uns das am Telefon nicht sofort gesagt? So etwas Wundervolles und du scheinst auch wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht zu haben, Schatz.", meinte Mrs. Todd und flüsterte den letzten Teil eher. Kate lief rot an und suchte nach Worten. Herr je, wieso antwortete Tony nicht? Sie sah ihn an und versuchte mit ihrem Blick deutlich zu machen, dass er das gefälligst richten sollte.

„Kate wollte Ihnen das lieber persönlich sagen. Eine Verlobung teilt man seinen Eltern doch nicht am Telefon mit. Wäre das nicht unhöflich? Und das eben war meine Schuld. Ich und meine große Klappe, aber ich liebe Kate einfach so sehr, dass ich es jedem sagen muss", sprach Tony und zog Caitlin in seine Arme. Kate lächelte etwas verkniffen und nickte. Was hatte er da nur gemacht? Nun glaubten ihre Eltern, dass die zwei verlobt waren und es würde nur noch komplizierter werden.

„Richtig. Ich wollte es euch eigentlich nachher sagen, aber Tony hat das ja nun schon gemacht.", sagte Caitlin und lächelte. Okay, dann musste sie dieses Spiel nun eben mitspielen. Es half alles nichts. Sicher, Kate hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, ob Tony und sie wohl irgendwann mal heiraten würden, aber sie hatten bisher auch nicht darüber gesprochen und nun brachte Tony so etwas. Hatte er überhaupt nachgedacht? Vermutlich nicht, oder er hatte kurz nachgedacht und es für eine gute Idee befunden. Am Ende würde es deswegen nur mehr Probleme geben.

Nun sprach Caitlins Vater auch endlich. „Ich freue mich für euch zwei. Tony, du scheinst wirklich in Ordnung zu sein. Du ist doch hoffentlich okay? Immerhin wirst du meine Katie bald heiraten", sagte er und legte kurz eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter.

„Aber natürlich", meinte Tony und grinste Caitlins Eltern an. Oh ja, dass würden sehr lustige Tage werden. Die ‚Verlobten' fuhren mit Kates Eltern zu deren Haus und nun hatten sie zunächst einige Minuten für sich, weil Kates Mutter der Ansicht gewesen war, dass die beiden sich bestimmt frisch machen wollten. Kaum hatten beide das Gästezimmer betreten, schloss Caitlin die Türe, sah sich im Raum um und sah dann zu Tony. Sie stöhnte leise auf und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„DiNozzo! Verdammt. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fragte sie und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu reden. Ihre Eltern mussten davon ja wirklich nichts mitbekommen. Wenn sie erfahren würden, dass die beiden gar nicht verlobt waren, würde Tony bei ihnen gewiss nicht mehr so beliebt sein. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht ließ Kate sich auf dem Bett nieder und sah Tony mit einem Blick an, der nichts gutes zu verheißen hatte.

Anthony setzte sich neben seine Freundin und nahm ihre Hand. Diese wurde ihm allerdings sofort wieder entzogen. „Kate. Beruhige dich doch! Deine Eltern mögen mich. Das ist doch prima und ich denke das liegt vor allem daran, dass sie denken, dass wir verlobt sind, mein Schatz", nahm er an und sah seine schmollende Freundin an. „Ich wollte es uns doch nur einfacher machen", murmelte er.

„Einfacher? Tony! Du hast damit nichts einfacher gemacht. Nun erwarten sie eine Hochzeit", stöhnte Kate auf und schloss ihre Augen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie sehr konservativ wären und wenn wir verlobt sind, reagieren sie auf das Baby sicher nicht schlimm oder was auch immer. Ich habe uns damit sicher einiges erleichtert.", Tony schien sich da wirklich sehr sicher zu sein.

Caitlin sah Tony doch etwas erstaunt an. Er schien darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Und er war der Ansicht, dass ihre Eltern die Schwangerschaft dann besser aufnehmen würden. Und möglicherweise hatte er damit auch recht. Wenn sie vor hatten zu heiraten, würde ein Kind für Kates Eltern nicht so eine schlimme Sache sein. Nein, sie würden sich eher noch freuen. Allerdings bedeutete das...Tony hatte sie da wirklich in eine prekäre Lage gebracht.

„Damit hast du ja vielleicht sogar recht, aber hast du auch weiter darüber nachgedacht?" Nein, darüber hatte Tony sicher nicht nachgedacht. Seine fragende Miene deutete ebenfalls darauf hin. „Tony, sie glauben nun, dass wir verlobt sind und erwarten eine Hochzeit. Wenn sie von dem Baby erfahren, wird sich das nicht ändern", murmelte Caitlin und legte ihren Kopf schief. Oder wollte Tony damit etwas anderes sagen? Wollte er sie heiraten? Bisher hatten sie doch nie darüber gesprochen!

„Tony? Soll das heißen, dass du mich heiraten möchtest?", fragte sie leise und senkte dann ihren Kopf. Falls das seine Art gewesen war, um ihre Hand anzuhalten, dann hatte die Agentin das nicht mitbekommen. Andere Frage: wollte sie Tonys Frau werden? Die Antwort darauf war wohl eindeutig ein Ja. Caitlin war unheimlich in ihn verliebt und sie bekamen ein Kind. So verrückt und nervig DiNozzo manchmal auch war, sie liebte ihn über alles und konnte sich ihr Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen.

Anthony stand auf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und zog einen Reisverschluss an seiner Tasche auf. Kate sah ihm zu und fragte sich, was er da nun machte. Vielleicht war ihre Frage bei ihm auch einfach nicht so gut angekommen? Aber war es so verwunderlich, dass sie das nun gefragt hatte? Immerhin hatte er die beiden ihren Eltern gegenüber als verlobt vorgestellt und irgendwie musste er ja auf diese Idee gekommen sein.

Als Tony wieder auf sie zukam, versteckte er irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken. Er setzte sich auch nicht wieder neben sie, sondern kniete nieder! Er kniete nieder. Kates Herz schien in diesem Moment auszusetzen. Hieß das, dass er sie wirklich fragen wollte? In Tonys Händen hielt er eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel und diese öffnete er nun auch vorsichtig. Caitlin hielt die Luft an und starrte Tony mit großen Augen an.

„Wenn du mich so fragst...", murmelte er und sah Caitlin dann wieder sicher an. In seinen Augen funkelte es und Anthony sah wirklich vollkommen sicher aus. Und es schien sein ernst zu sein. „Kate, ich weiß, dass mit uns war nicht immer so einfach. Die meiste Zeit haben wir uns nur angezickt, wie kleine Kinder und dann haben wir uns ineinander verliebt. Und du bist eindeutig das Beste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben passiert ist. Du bist die Frau meiner Träume und bald die Mutter von meinem Kind. Ich liebe dich über alles. Deswegen frage ich dich nun...", Tony holte noch einmal tief Luft und grinste Kate spielerisch und verliebt an.

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden, Kate?", fragte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Tony hatte wirklich gefragt! Er hatte wirklich gerade gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Kates Herz überschlug sich in diesem Moment fast und sie fand nicht einmal Worte. Es war...unglaublich.

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich möchte deine Frau werden", flüsterte sie strahlend und fiel Tony dann auch schon in die Arme. Die Tränen liefen über die Wangen der Agentin und sie drückte sich eng an ihren Verlobten. Nun waren sie wirklich verlobt und mussten ihren Eltern nichts mehr vormachen. Die Dinge konnten sich ja so unheimlich schnell verändern. Vor wenigen Monaten waren Tony und sie sich nicht einmal so nah gewesen und dann hatten sie sich wirklich ineinander verliebt. Und nun waren sie schließlich sogar verlobt!

Oh es war wirklich unglaublich. „Nun sind wir wirklich verlobt", murmelte Caitlin und grinste. Ja, die Agentin empfand das wirklich als unglaublich. Unglaublich schön. Die beiden waren immerhin wirklich ineinander verliebt und deswegen war es mehr als wunderbar. Sie waren verlobt und würden in etwa 6 Monaten ein Kind bekommen. Das Leben der beiden schien einfach nicht langweilig werden zu wollen und das war doch auch gut so.

Anthony steckte Kate den Ring an, besah sich das kurz und lächelte sie dann glücklich an. „Ja, nun sind wir wirklich verlobt", bestätigte er und küsste seine Katie stürmisch auf die Lippen. Nun wo Caitlin wieder an den Ring dachte, fiel ihr jedoch auf, dass Tony sich das schon vorher überlegt haben musste. Sonst hätte er nun doch keinen Ring bei sich gehabt? Sie erwiderte den Kuss und beendete ihn dann schließlich.

„Du hattest den Ring bei dir...also wolltest du mich fragen. Wann?", wollte sie wissen und sah Tony neugierig an.

„Das wollte ich tatsächlich. Ich hatte mir allerdings noch nicht so genau überlegt, wann ich dich fragen wollte. Na ja...und dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass deine Eltern das mit unserem Baby dann einfacher verkraften würden und da war es schon zu spät", gestand er und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden sich schließlich frisch gemacht und sich dann auf den Weg nach unten gemacht. Kate, Tony und ihre Eltern würden nun zusammen zu Abend essen und nachher würden die beiden ihren Eltern wohl von dem Baby erzählen. Ja, Kate war deswegen wirklich nervös. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Eltern sich freuen würden und nun waren sie wirklich miteinander verlobt. Konnte dieser Tag noch besser werden?

Caitlin schien den Mann ihrer Träume gefunden zu haben und sie würde in wenigen Monaten ein Kind bekommen. Und heiraten wollte Tony sie auch. Teilweise konnte die Agentin das alles immer noch nicht glauben. Immerhin handelte es sich dabei tatsächlich um Anthony DiNozzo! Und sie kannte ihn nun doch schon einige Jahre, aber das er irgendwann eine Familie wollte, das hatte Kate sich nicht vorstellen können. Und nun war sie die Frau, die ihn heiraten und sein Kind zur Welt bringen würde. Das Leben konnte wie ein Traum sein, nur noch viel schöner.

Nun saßen die zwei Agents mit Kates Eltern auf der Veranda und genossen das wundervolle Essen. Der Abend war wirklich perfekt. Es war warm in Indiana und die Vögel zwitscherten immer noch. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und das Landschaftsbild war wirklich ein unheimlich schönes. So friedlich und voller Hoffnung. Tony hielt unter dem Tisch Kates Hand und lächelte sie breit an.

„Und ihr habt euch also bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt? Was sagt denn euer Chef dazu, dass ihr Verlobt seit?", fragte Caitlins Vater und sah sie zwei an.

„Für Gibbs ist das schon okay. Er war nicht so begeistert nehme ich an, aber was soll er auch machen, wenn wir uns doch lieben? Und wir verhalten uns während der Arbeit vollkommen professionell. Es gibt also keinerlei Probleme deswegen. Solange wir unsere Arbeit ordentlich erledigen, ist alles in bester Ordnung", erklärte Tony sachlich und Kates Vater nickte. Er schien Tony wirklich wahnsinnig gerne zu mögen.

Das überraschte Kate wirklich. Bisher hatte sie ihrem Vater nur einen ihrer Freunde vorgestellt. Okay, dass war auf der High School gewesen und damals hatte er wohl ganz andere Ansprüche gehabt, aber damals war es auf jeden Fall so gewesen, dass Alexander Todd ihren Freund nicht ausstehen hatte können und ihn auch für die vollkommen falsche Wahl gehalten hatte.

„Kathrin, dass Essen ist wirklich ein Traum", sagte Tony nun und Mrs. Todd strahlte ihn an. Ja, damit hatte er nun wohl auch Caitlins Mutter auf seiner Seite. Das verwunderte Kate nun nicht so sehr. Anthony konnte gut mit Frauen umgehen und er machte gerne Komplimente – nun ja zumindest war das manchmal der Fall. Meistens war er dann doch eher taktlos und machte Witze, die niemand hören wollte. Das alles aber hatte Kate nicht davon abgehalten, sich in ihn zu verlieben.

„Vielen Dank, Tony", erwiderte Kathrin und strahlte ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn an. Nun war es amtlich. Caitlins Eltern waren von ihrem Schwiegersohn vollkommen begeistert und damit konnten Kate und Tony ihnen nun auch von dem Baby erzählen. Und das wurde wirklich Zeit. Kate trug im Moment extra ein Top, welches ihren Bauch nicht zu sehr betonte. Wäre dies der Fall, wäre es ihrer Mutter mit Sicherheit schon aufgefallen.

Es vergingen einige weitere Minuten, da kamen sie schon fast auf dieses Thema. Alexander hielt eine Flasche hoch und sah Caitlin bedeutungsvoll an. „Wein, Liebling? Es ist dein Lieblingswein aus der Toskana. Wir haben ihn extra für deinen nächsten Besuch aufgehoben", meinte er und wollte gerade etwas in Kates Glas einschenken, als diese ihn stoppte. „Dad! Warte.",

Dieser stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und sah seine Tochter leicht verwirrt an. Während er es nicht zu verstehen schien, glitzerte in Kathrins Augen die Erleuchtung. Sie lächelte breit, schien ihrer Tochter aber nicht ins Wort fallen zu wollen.

„Ich liebe diesen Wein, aber...im Moment wäre das keine so gute Idee, um ehrlich zu sein. Mum, Dad...Tony und ich müssen euch noch etwas sagen", fing Kate an und warf einen Blick auf Tony. Dieser hatte ihre Hand wieder ergriffen und strich ihr mit der anderen eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ja, nun würden sie ihren Eltern von der Schwangerschaft erzählen. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt gab es wohl gar nicht mehr.

„Ich bin schwanger. Tony und ich bekommen ein Kind." Nun war das kleine süße Geheimnis kein Geheimnis mehr. Kate sah gespannt zu ihren Eltern und dann klatschte ihre Mutter auch schon erfreut in ihre Hände und strahlte ihre Tochter erfreut an.

„Kate. Das ist wirklich wundervoll. Wirklich. Ich freu mich ja so für euch. Schatz, hast du das gehört. Unsere Kleine bekommt ein Baby. Oooh ich freue mich ja so", rief sie erfreut und lächelte Tony an. „Im wievielten Monat bist du, Liebling?",

„Ende dritter Monat. Es dauert also noch eine Weile, aber ich nehme an, dass die Zeit am Ende ziemlich schnell vergehen wird", vermutete Kate und lächelte ihre Mutter an. Der Abend war so wirklich einfach nur perfekt. Ihre Eltern mochten Tony und sie freuten sich auch darüber, dass ihre Tochter schwanger war. Nein, die Agentin konnte sich im Moment wirklich nichts Schöneres mehr vorstellen. Dieser Ausflug hatte sich schnell gewandelt. Anfangs hatte Kate so viel Angst davor gehabt und nun war sie einfach nur noch erfreut.

Kathrin nickte. „Allerdings. Eine Schwangerschaft kann schneller vergehen, als man manchmal glauben mag, aber es ist auch eine schöne Zeit – okay, meistens zumindest. Aber du wirst von den Freuden einer Schwangerschaft sicher auch schon einiges entdeckt haben, oder?", nahm Mrs. Todd kichernd an.

„Uh-hu", machte Kate und lief ein klein wenig rot an. Sie hatte von den Freuden einer Schwangerschaft nun wirklich schon einiges mit bekommen. Zum einen natürlich die Launen, die nun nicht unbedingt toll waren. Dann noch die Fressattaken, die ebenfalls nicht besonders toll waren. Und...sexuelles Verlangen. Bei diesem Gedanken sah sie Tony an und ein gewisses Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet Tony gegenüber ihre Gedanken.

Als Caitlin ihre Hand unter dem Tisch über Tonys Bein wandern ließ, riss dieser seine Augen weit auf. Es dauerte etwa eine Sekunde, da hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen und sah Kates Eltern so normal wie nur möglich an. Kates Finger strichen über den dünnen Stoff von Tonys Hose und dieser musste ein kleines Stöhnen unterdrücken, als die Hand seiner Verlobten immer weiter nach oben rutschte. War sie verrückt geworden? So etwas vor ihren Eltern zu machen war eindeutig verrückt.

Zwei weitere Stunden später war das Abendessen beendet und Tony saß zusammen mit Kate noch im Garten. Die beiden saßen aneinander gekuschelt in einer Hollywoodschaukel und sahen zu, wie die Sonne unterging. Es war wirklich ein schöner Anblick. Wahnsinnig romantisch. Tony ließ seine Hand zärtlich über Caitlins Unterarm wandern und dann strich diese über ihren Bauch. „Meinst du, es geht Tony Jr. da drinnen gut?", fragte er flüsternd und drückte einen Kuss auf die braunen Haare seiner Verlobten.

„Sehr gut, denke ich. Wieso sollte es ihm oder ihr nicht gut gehen? Aber Tony Jr. ist wirklich kein guter Name. So etwas würde ich meinem Kind niemals antun. So schön dein Name ist, dem Kind würden wir damit keinen Gefallen tun", sprach Kate und lachte dann leise.

„Dann eben nicht. Und wir haben ja sowieso noch Zeit, bis wir dem Kleinen einen Namen geben müssen", hauchte Tony und zog seine Kate enger an sich. Das hier war perfekt. Der ganze Tag schien weitgehend perfekt gewesen zu sein und ihre Zukunft würde ebenso perfekt sein. 


	25. Chapter 25: Ein weiterer großer Schritt

25. Kapitel – Ein weiterer großer Schritt

Ein Besuch bei den Eltern bedeutete nicht immer etwas Gutes. Bei Kate war aber alles gut verlaufen. Ihre Eltern wussten nun, dass sie ein Kind bekommen würde und heiraten würde. Das mit der Verlobung hatte sich wirklich eher spontan ereignet und ein Teil von Caitlin konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Tony ihr tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Vielleicht träumte sie ja? Ja, dass wäre wohl durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Immerhin hatte sie DiNozzo bisher nie als einen dieser Männer gesehen, doch Kate sah auch ein, wenn sie Unrecht hatte. Meistens zumindest. Und bei Anthony würde das doch wirklich eine gute Sache sein. Die beiden bekamen ein Baby und sie liebten sich. War eine Hochzeit da nicht genau das, was normale Paare machen würden? Allerdings würde Kate sich und Tony eher nicht als ein normales Paar bezeichnen.

Die Sticheleien im Büro gingen trotz der Schwangerschaft und der Verlobung weiter. Ja, die meisten Leute würden nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammen waren. Aber gerade deswegen war es ja so lustig. Die paar Tage bei Kates Eltern waren schneller vergangen, als Kate es geglaubt hatte. Tony und ihr Vater verstanden sich so gut, dass es wirklich unheimlich war. Ja, sie war ja fast eifersüchtig geworden, weil ihr Verlobter mehr Zeit mit ihrem eigenen Vater verbracht hatte, als mit ihr! Kathrin hatte ihre Tochter jedoch gut eingespannt, indem sie den Dachboden mit ihr durchsucht hatte. „Sei nicht albern, Kind. Wir haben von dir und deinen Geschwistern noch so viele Sachen, die alle noch wie neu sind. Ihr müsst nun an euer Kind denken und Geld sparen. Also lasst uns euch helfen", hatte Kathrin gesagt, als Kate gemeint hatte, dass dies doch nicht nötig sei.

Und eigentlich hatte ihre Mutter da natürlich Recht. Ein Kind war auch so schon teuer genug. Caitlin wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ein eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer heute so kostete. Auf jeden Fall suchte Kathrin derzeit weiter einige Sachen zusammen und dadurch würden Kate und Tony viel Geld sparen. Außerdem war es auch schön, dass Kathrin sich so sehr auf das Enkelkind freute. Seit gestern waren Kate und Tony wieder in Washington und nun hatte der Alltag sie wieder eingeholt. Beide waren zu spät gekommen und Gibbs hatte Tony deswegen zwei Kopfnüsse verpasst. „Schwangere Agents werden verschont, aber da du der Vater bist, wird diese Ehre dir zu Teil, DiNozzo", hatte Gibbs gesagt und Tony dann gleich noch einen Stapel Papierkram in die Hand gedrückt.

Gibbs hatte sich während dieser zwei Wochen nicht im Geringsten verändert. Caitlin hatte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Abby gemacht, um ihr einige Beweismaterialien vorbeizubringen. Kaum betrat die Agentin das Labor, fiel die Forensikerin ihr auch schon um den Hals. „Kate! Kate! Kate!", rief sie und drückte ihre Freundin energisch an sich. „Ihr seid wieder da. Erzähl schon, wie haben deine Eltern reagiert? Ich will alles wissen!", brabbelte diese und ließ Caitlin nach einer Minute endlich wieder los.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Abby", meinte sie und grinste ihre beste Freundin an. Diese wusste ja noch nicht, dass Kate und Tony verlobt waren. Also würde das sicher eine große Überraschung werden. „Sie haben…sehr gut reagiert. Wirklich. Meine Mutter sucht gerade die alten Babysachen von meinen Geschwistern und mir raus. Die beiden freuen sich wirklich und sie mögen Tony. Wirklich, dass ist kein Scherz.",

„Wie kann man Tony nicht mögen? Okay, seine Scherze können schon sehr eigenartig sein, aber dann ist ja alles wunderbar! Oh wie toll!", rief Abby und führte einen kleinen Freudentanz auf. Dann ging sie auf Caitlin zu, beugte sich etwas nach unten und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch ihrer Freundin. „Hallo Baby", flüsterte die Goth und legte dann kurz ihren Kopf auf Kates Bauch. „Ich glaube, es geht ihm oder ihr gut", sagte Abigail und nahm ihren Kopf vom Bauch ihrer Freundin.

Caitlin grinste breit, als die Forensikerin anfing mit ihrem Bauch zu sprechen und schließlich nickte sie. „Natürlich geht es ihm oder ihr gut. Tony macht sich wirklich sehr gut. Ich meine… wow. Er überrascht mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Wenn ich ihn um drei Uhr morgens wegen Eiscreme aus der Wohnung schicke, meckert er nicht einmal", antwortete die Agentin und setzte sich auf einen der Drehstühle. Abigail setzte sich auf den anderen und lachte bei den Worten von Kate dann leise.

„Unser Tony kann eben viel mehr, als wir ihm manchmal zutrauen. Und er freut sich wirklich auf euer Kind. Und er liebt dich natürlich. Ich denke, für McGee würde er keine Eiscreme kaufen gehen. Vermutlich nicht einmal für mich, wenn ich ihn deswegen aus dem Bett schmeißen würde, aber für dich, macht er es", sprach Abby und sah Caitlin grinsend an. „Man sieht es langsam, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Abby Recht. Tony machte diese Dinge, weil er Kate und dieses Kind liebte. Die Hand der Agentin legte sich auf ihren Bauch und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, dass bildest du dir nicht ein. So langsam sieht man es wirklich. Nun ja, immerhin bin ich nun im vierten Monat. Noch ein paar Wochen und man wird mich rollen müssen." Dabei verzog Caitlin ihr Gesicht leicht und seufzte. Ja, sehr bald würde es nicht mehr so leicht sein. Vor allem im letzten Drittel würde die Schwangerschaft nicht gerade angenehm sein. Eigene Erfahrungen hatte Kate damit bisher zwar nicht, aber sie hatte davon gelesen und es bei wenigen ihrer Freundinnen gesehen. Die Beine taten einem weh, man musste alle 5 Minuten auf die Toilette…alles wurde schwieriger. Oh da würde Tony sich sicher freuen.

„Sei nicht albern, Kate. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann werden wir dich sicher gerne rollen. Immerhin bekommst du Tonys Baby und wir freuen uns doch alle darauf. Ich habe auch schon etwas für das Kleine gekauft. Die Farbe ist natürlich neutral. Immerhin wisst ihr ja noch nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird", sagte Abby und strahlte Kate dabei regelrecht an. Ja, dass die Goth sich besonders auf das Baby freute, war nicht zu übersehen.

Da fiel Kate ein weiteres Thema ein, über das Tony und sie sich erst gestern unterhalten hatten. Oh Abby würde jeden Moment vor Freude in die Luft springen. „Abby, Tony und ich haben uns gestern unterhalten. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du die Patentante für das Kleine werden würdest", meinte Caitlin ehrlich und sah ihre Freundin gespannt an.

Kaum hatte Kate das Wort Patentante ausgesprochen, schrie Abby laut, sprang auf und umarmte Caitlin stürmisch. So stürmisch, dass diese fast von ihrem Hocker fiel. „Oh, tut mir leid Kate", dabei strich sie auch kurz über den Bauch der Agentin und sah sie dann Freudestrahlend an. „Ich würde sogar sehr gerne die Patentante werden, Kate. Wirklich sehr sehr gerne. Oh mein Gott, ich werde die Patentante", kreischte sie und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Scheinbar hatte Abby heute schon wieder einige Caf-Pows! getrunken.

„Tony und ich freuen uns auch. Nun muss Tony sich nur noch zwischen Gibbs und McGee entscheiden. Einer der beiden wird der Patenonkel werden, aber bisher können wir uns nicht wirklich entscheiden", erklärte Kate und lächelte. Sie und Tony mochten beide so gerne. In gewisser Weise waren sie alle inzwischen doch zu so etwas wie einer kleinen Familie geworden und deswegen war das auch so unheimlich schwer. „Da gibt es übrigens noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss", fügte Caitlin hinzu und Abby sah sie sofort gespannt an.

„Du bekommst Zwillinge. Oh mein Gott!", schrie sie, doch Kate schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. Wie kam Abby nun nur auf solch eine Vermutung?

„Nein nein. Abby, ich bekomme keine Zwillinge. Mein Gott, dass wäre wirklich zu viel. Ein Kind reicht fürs erste. Ich liebe das Kleine zwar jetzt schon, aber zwei von DiNozzos Sorte wären für den Anfang sicher zu anstrengend", nahm Caitlin lächelnd an.

„Oh…na dann. Schade? Und nun erzähl schon, bevor ich vor Spannung umkomme und Ducky mich aufschneiden muss", bat sie flehend.

Auf Caitlins Lippen schlich sich ein breites Grinsen und dann hob sie die Hand mit dem Verlobungsring. „Tony hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden möchte und ich habe… ja gesagt", erklärte sie und schon fiel Abigail ihr wieder um den Hals. Diesmal schien sie aber darauf zu achten, Kate nicht aus versehen vom Stuhl zu stoßen.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, Kate!", schrie sie aufgeregt und lächelte Caitlin an. „Ihr bekommt ein Baby und werdet heiraten! Wie hat Tony dich gefragt? Spann mich doch nicht so sehr auf die Folter, Kate.",

„Also zuerst hat er gar nicht so wirklich gefragt. Er hat sich meinen Eltern gegenüber einfach als mein Verlobter vorgestellt! Oh Abby, ich war ja so sauer… als wir dann allein waren, habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er mich denn heiraten möchte, oder warum er das gemacht hat. Und dann hat er mich wirklich gefragt. Mit niederknien und einem Ring. Einem richtigen Ring! Tony schien darüber ernsthaft nachgedacht zu haben", sagte Kate und eine kleine Träne glitzerte in ihren Augen, als sie daran dachte.

„Ich sage es ja, Tony überrascht uns alle immer wieder…und nun werdet ihr doch sicher zusammen ziehen oder? Ich meine, wenn ihr verheiratet seid und das Kind da ist, wäre es schon ziemlich komisch, wenn jeder seine eigene Wohnung haben würde, oder etwa nicht?", meinte Abby und zog eine Augebraue hoch. Vermutlich hatte sie damit Recht. Verheiratete Paare, die ein Kind erwarteten, zogen wohl zusammen. Bisher hatte Caitlin sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Es war einfach alles so unheimlich schnell passiert. Erst die Schwangerschaft, Tonys Entführung, die Verlobung… da musste nun natürlich eine gemeinsame Wohnung her.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Ich werde nachher sofort mit Tony reden. Es wäre wirklich verrückt, wenn jeder seine eigene Wohnung haben würde. Von den Kosten mal ganz abgesehen", stimmte Caitlin der Goth zu und diese hielt ihr dann sogar noch eine Zeitung unter die Nase. „Druckfrisch. Die Wohnungsanzeigen sind auf den Seiten 30 und 31 zu finden", sprach sie und Kate nahm die Zeitung dankbar an.

Einige Minuten später befand die Agentin sich wieder im Großraumbüro und ging die Anzeigen durch. Das Gibbs im Moment nicht hier war, war schon ein großer Vorteil. Es war zwar auch so, dass der Papierkram nicht so dringend war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Caitlin hatte schon einige interessante Anzeigen entdeckt. Einige dagegen waren einfach nur lächerlich. Die Preise für manche Wohnungen waren vollkommen überteuert und andere befanden sich im vollkommen falschen Stadtteil. Kate wollte nicht eine Stunde zur Arbeit fahren und Tony würde dann wohl den halben Tag verschlafen. Keine guten Voraussetzungen, wenn sie ihren Job behalten wollten.

„Katie? Liest du da etwa dein Horoskop?", fragte Tony von seinem Schreibtisch aus und warf einen neugierigen Blick zum Schreibtisch seiner Verlobten.

„Nein, DiNozzo. Ich sehe mir die Wohnungsanzeigen an", gestand Kate und sah dann von der Zeitung auf, um die Reaktion von Tony einfangen zu können. Den ganzen Sinn hinter der Sache schien er noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Du willst umziehen? Wieso das? Deine Wohnung gefällt mir", meinte er verwundert und warf gelangweilt einen Bleistift in die Richtung von McGee. Dieser fluchte leise und warf Tony einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Nein, Tony. Wir werden umziehen. Denk doch mal nach… nur für eine Sekunde. Wir sind verlobt und bekommen ein Baby. Wäre es da nicht logisch und vor allem sinnvoll, wenn wir zusammen ziehen? Wir sparen uns viel Geld, das wir für das Baby gebrauchen können und es ist doch nicht gerade praktisch, dass wir in zwei Wohnungen wohnen. Ich bin doch sowieso hauptsächlich nur noch bei dir", erklärte Kate vollkommen sachlich.

„Kate hat Recht, Tony", mischte sich nun McGee ein, welcher zu seiner Kollegin hinüber ging, um einen Blick auf die Anzeigen werfen zu können. „Ihr spart euch das Geld für eine Miete und könntet es sinnvoll anlegen", fuhr er fort, beugte sich über die Zeitung und tippte auf eine Anzeige. „Das hört sich sehr gut an", meinte er. _4-Zimmer-Wohnung, Balkon, zentrale Lage, angemessene Miete._ McGee hatte wirklich recht. Diese Wohnung hörte sich gut an und war nicht zu weit entfernt.

„Verschwörung…", nuschelte Tony und startete wieder das Spiel, welches Gibbs gar nicht gerne sah. Schon gar nicht während der Arbeitszeit.

„Ich werde gleich anrufen. Danke, Tim. Und Tony, hör zu schmollen auf. Willst du nicht mit mir zusammen ziehen?", wollte die Agentin wissen und sah ihren Verlobten genau an. Kate fand nichts Komisches daran, dass die beiden zusammen ziehen würden. Sie liebten sich, würden bald heiraten und das erste Kind war auch schon unterwegs. Mit Mark hatte Kate nie über so etwas gesprochen, oder darüber nachgedacht. Und im Endeffekt war das gut so gewesen. Immerhin hatte er schon eine Familie gehabt. Doch daran wollte die Agentin nun wirklich nicht denken. Keine schönen Erinnerungen.

„Nein… ich meine, dass ist es nicht, Kate. Ich habe bisher nur nie mit einer Frau zusammen gewohnt, aber du hast vermutlich wirklich Recht. Ihr beide…", stimmte er dann doch zu und seufzte. Scheinbar hatte Tony nur etwas Angst davor. Und irgendwie war es auch verständlich. Es war ein großer Schritt, wenn man zusammen zog und natürlich sollte man es sich auch gut überlegen, aber hatten die beiden die Schritte nicht sowieso durcheinander gebracht? Erst eine Verlobung, dann Hochzeit und ein Baby. Zuvor eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Und das war bei ihnen nun wirklich nicht der Fall.

Caitlin stand auf, ging zu Tony hinüber und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß. „Oh Tony. Es ist doch sowieso schon fast so, als würde ich bei dir wohnen. Ein großer Unterschied wäre da gar nicht. Und bisher hat es doch immer gut geklappt mit uns", flüsterte Kate und versuchte Tony damit zu beruhigen. Ihre eine Hand strich liebevoll durch seine Haare und kurz drückte sie ihm auch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Tony seufzte leise, strich über Caitlins Bauch und nickte. „Na dann mach schon. Ruf an, bevor diese wunderbare Wohnung weg ist", meinte er und damit stand Kate wieder auf, um einen Besichtigungstermin auszumachen. Nur Minuten später war ihr Telefonat beendet und sie lächelte ihren Kollegen und Verlobten an.

„Wir können uns die Wohnung heute Abend ansehen", teilte sie DiNozzo mit und dieser nickte einfach nur. Die Stunden vergingen und der Feierabend und damit die Besichtigung der Wohnung rückte immer näher. Aufgeregt war Kate nicht. Dazu gab es nun wirklich keinen Grund. Sie würden sich nur eine Wohnung ansehen, die sie vielleicht beziehen würden. Und doch…es war auch ein weiterer großer Schritt.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Caitlin und Anthony vor der Wohnung und warteten nur noch auf den Makler, der sicher jeden Moment eintreffen würde. „Ms. Todd?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme hinter den beiden und Kate drehte sich herum. Das musste dann wohl der Makler sein. „Richtig. Und das ist mein Verlobter, Anthony DiNozzo", sagte sie und dann wurden die Hände geschüttelt.

Der Makler war mittleren Alters und sah eigentlich durchaus ziemlich freundlich aus. „Verlobt? Das ist wunderbar. Ich gratuliere Ihnen", sagte er und führte die Verlobten dann durch die Wohnung. Die Anzeige hatte nicht täuschen wollen. Die Wohnung war wirklich sehr schön, zentral gelegen und auf dem Balkon konnte man auch mal seine Ruhe haben. Sogar der Preis war billig, wenn man bedachte, wie wunderschön diese Wohnung war. „Es gibt noch einige andere Interessenten. Wenn Sie die Wohnung wollen, müssten sie sich bis morgen Mittag entscheiden", erklärte Mr. Weber den beiden.

„Können wir uns eine Weile alleine umsehen?", wollte Tony nun wissen und der Makler nickte und ließ die beiden dann alleine. „Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder. Solange können Sie sich umsehen und entscheiden, ob die Wohnung für Sie passend ist.",

Da nahm Tony auch schon Kates Hand und zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde mit jeder Sekunde etwas breiter. „Bevor wir die Wohnung nehmen, sollten wir herausfinden, ob wir uns hier überhaupt wohl fühlen", meinte Anthony und dann drückte er seine Lippen auch schon sanft auf die seiner Verlobten.

Weich, aber fordernd bewegten die Lippen von DiNozzo sich auf Kates und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte, zogen sie enger an sich und im nächsten Moment schob er Kate mit sanfter Gewalt einige Schritte nach hinten, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spüren konnte. Ihre Hände lagen um Anthonys Hals und mit einer Hand graulte sie sanft durch seine Haare.

Ein sanfter, aber sehr verlangender Kuss. Allerdings schien Tony sehr viel mehr im Sinn zu haben. Dies wurde Caitlin bewusst, als seine Hände sich unter ihr T-Shirt schoben, erst ihren Bauch streichelten und dann weiter nach oben wanderten. Tonys Hände bahnten sich den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und schließlich umfasste er diese. Fing an sie zu kneten und strich federleicht über die Nippel der Agentin. Diese stöhnte leise auf, öffnete dann aber ihre Augen wieder.

„Tony!", fauchte sie und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie fast entsetzt. Nun ja, was er da genau machte, wusste Kate ja, aber hier und jetzt?

„Herausfinden, ob wir uns hier wohl fühlen", sprach er erregt und presste seine Lippen eine Sekunde später wieder auf die von Kate. Dieses Mal war der Kuss energischer und nicht sanft. Stürmisch und leidenschaftlich traf schon eher zu. Caitlin aber schien von dieser Idee nicht besonders viel zu halten. Immerhin war das hier noch nicht ihre Wohnung und sie stand auch nicht unbedingt darauf, dass es jeder mit bekam oder sie gar noch erwischt wurden. Sie löste ihre Lippen von DiNozzos und schüttelte dann energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein, DiNozzo! Du bist ja wirklich…irre!", fauchte sie wütend.

Tony strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich über Kates Haare und dann über ihre Wange. Dabei sah er sie wirklich enttäuscht an. „Kate, wir sind alleine. Und wir sollten uns in dieser Wohnung doch wirklich wohl fühlen", hauchte er leise und senkte seine Lippen erneut bestimmend auf die seiner Verlobten.

Nun musste Kate sich wohl zwischen dem entscheiden, was moralisch richtig war und dem, was sie wollte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie Tony. Natürlich. Sie wollte ihn immer. Die Agentin liebte ihn über alles und Sex gehörte eben dazu. Wenn man mit einem Mann wie Anthony zusammen war, wurde das Sexleben scheinbar nie langweilig. Doch das schien im Grunde nichts Schlechtes zu sein. Bisher zumindest hatte Caitlin keinen wirklichen Nachteil entdecken können. „Tony…", hauchte sie und schloss nun endlich ihre Augen. Sie war machtlos gegen ihre Gefühle und gegen die Hormone. Caitlin an sich wollte Tony ja schon, aber die Schwangerschaft verstärkte ihre Lust eindeutig noch.

„Nicht nachdenken, einfach nur fühlen und den Kopf abschalten", flüsterte DiNozzo in Kates Ohr und knabberte dann an diesem. Der Agentin entwich ein weiterer Laut und sie klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an Tonys Schultern fest. Einfach nur fühlen… ja, dass würde sie wohl noch hinbekommen. Tonys Lippen bedeckten nun ihren Hals mit feurigen Küssen und gleichzeitig wanderten seine Hände wieder unter ihr T-Shirt. Zwei Sekunden später schob er den Stoff nach oben und dann schließlich auch noch über Kates Kopf. Grinsend betrachtete der Italiener seine Verlobte und dann pressten seine Lippen sich harsch auf die von Caitlin.

Das es beide wollten, war nun sehr eindeutig. Kate schob ihre Hände unter Tonys T-Shirt und löste sich dann widerwillig aus dem Kuss, um auch ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort wurde der Kuss wieder aufgenommen und die Zunge der Agentin glitt spielerisch über die Unterlippe, neckte Tony, bis sie sich schließlich in seinen Mund schob. Die Zungen der beiden duellierten sich, der Raum war vom Stöhnen der beiden erfüllt. Anthony DiNozzos Hände öffneten den BH seiner Verlobten und kaum das dieser auf dem Boden lag, fuhren seine Hände über ihre freigelegten Brüste und dann weiter nach unten. Geschickt und rasch öffnete er den Knopf von Kates Jeans, den Reisverschluss und schob diese dann ein Stück an ihren Beinen hinab.

Caitlin schüttelte ihre Hose zwischen dem feurigen Kuss von ihren Beinen und dann bewegte sie ihre Hände über die wohl geformte Brust des Agents, ein Stück nach unten, strich über seine Bauchmuskeln und gelangte schließlich beim Bund seiner Jeans an. Kate ließ ihre Hand weiter wandern, zum Punkt seiner Erregung. Hart und schmerzhaft drückte die Erregung des Agents gegen die Jeans. Die Hände der Dunkelhaarigen öffneten den Knopf der Jeans, schoben den Reisverschluss nach unten und dann zog sie die Jeans samt den Boxershorts nach unten.

Tony keuchte auf, schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie dann sofort wieder. Er blickte in die Augen seiner Verlobten und das Funkeln in ihnen, ließ ihn erneut aufstöhnen. Die Lippen der beiden krachten abermals aufeinander und dann zog Tony Caitlins Höschen sanft, aber auch energisch von ihren Beinen. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Hüfte und schließlich umklammerte er ihre Pobacken und hob sie dann an. Kates Beine schlangen sich automatisch um seine Hüften und ihr Rücken wurde im nächsten Augenblick wieder gegen die Wand gepresst. „Tony…oh gott, Tony.", keuchte Kate fast flehend.

Tonys Männlichkeit presste sich erbarmungslos in Kates Bauch. Erneut pressten die Lippen der beiden Agents sich aufeinander und dann drang er ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern, in sie ein. Beide stöhnten verlangend auf und Tony fing an sich rhythmisch und fordernd zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß schien der Kuss der beiden wilder und leidenschaftlicher zu werden. Kate krallte sich an Tonys Rücken fest und hinterließ damit sicherlich einige rote Kratzer. Doch dies störte nun keinen der beiden. Tony stieß etwas fester in Kate und beide kamen gefährlich nahe an den Abgrund. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Als Caitlin zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam, biss sie Tony (natürlich versehentlich) in seine Unterlippe. Stöhnend und keuchend sprangen beide über die Klippe. Kate ließ ihren Kopf an Tonys Schulter fallen und atmete heftig ein und aus. Anthony keuchte genauso wie sie, drückte ihr dann aber einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er heftig atmend hervor.

„Ich liebe dich auch, DiNozzo", murmelte Kate erschöpft und klammerte sich etwas mehr an Tony fest.

Als der Makler 20 Minuten später wieder bei den beiden auftauchte, sahen beide Agents wieder annehmbar aus. „Haben Sie sich entschieden?", wollte er wissen und hob eine Hand, in der er den Vertrag hielt.

„Wir nehmen die Wohnung", sagten Caitlin und Anthony gleichzeitig und als sie sich ansahen, grinste sie breit. Ja, die Wohnung war perfekt für beide. Sie hatten genug Platz und mit etwas Arbeit und Farbe an der Wand, würde es hier auch richtig schön aussehen. Tony zog Kate an sich und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Haar. Sie waren wirklich mehr als nur glücklich. Konnte es noch perfekter werden? Sie waren verliebt, verlobt und würden ein Kind bekommen.

Der Vertrag wurde unterzeichnet und eine Stunde später waren Kate und Tony wieder in Tonys Wohnung. Bald schon würden sie ihre gemeinsame Wohnung einrichten und dann würde alles perfekt sein. Nun saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch und sahen sich einen Film an, welchen natürlich Tony ausgesucht hatte. Die Agentin fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er seine ganzen Dvds in der neuen Wohnung unterbringen wollte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so unheimlich viele Dvds haben?

„So, wir ziehen also wirklich zusammen", erkannte Anthony, strich Kate durch ihre Haare und strich mit der anderen Hand über ihren Bauch. Auch ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass man es langsam sehen konnte. Besonders wenn man über ihren Bauch strich, konnte man deutlich fühlen, dass sie ein Kind erwartete.

„Ja, wir ziehen wirklich zusammen", kicherte Kate und seufzte leise. Es war schon unglaublich, wie sehr ihr Leben sich in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Als sie sich in Tony verliebt hatte, hatte sie es einfach nur schrecklich gefunden. Der Casanova des NCIS konnte wohl kaum zu Liebe fähig sein, aber nun… nun wusste die Agentin es besser und dieses Wissen war Gold wert. Lächelnd drückte sie sich enger an Tony und drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Hast du dir dein Leben so vorgestellt?", wollte Caitlin wissen und zeigte in dieser Sekunde auf sich und grinste ihn an. Die Agentin wusste, dass sie sich ihr eigenes Leben immer in etwa so vorgestellt hat. Sie hatte den perfekten Mann finden wollen, dann heiraten und ein Kind bekommen. Das alles bekam sie nun. Nicht ganz in der Reihenfolge und der Mann war anders, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber alles in allem war DiNozzo und dieses Leben nun perfekt.

Anthony schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich…überhaupt nicht, um ehrlich zu sein", gestand er und grinste dann. „Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich mir für meine Zukunft vorgestellt habe. Das Wichtigste war immer, dass ich einen guten Job hatte und die Frauen mich attraktiv fanden", sagte er leise und drückte seiner Kate einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber nun weiß ich, dass ich mein Leben vor dir einfach nur… schwach war. Ich hab ja vielleicht viel Spaß und alles gehabt, aber Spaß ist im Leben nicht alles.",

Kate sah aus, als wäre sie geschockt und das war sie auch wirklich. Tony hatte wirklich erkannt, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Spaß, Partys und Frauen bestand. Oh mein Gott. „Oh wow… kannst du das bitte noch mal sagen? Ich glaube, ich war geistig gerade zu geschockt von deinen Worten", murmelte sie mit weit ausgerissenen Augen.

„Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Spaß, Katie. Vielleicht sollten wir deine Ohren mal durchchecken lassen, wenn du nicht richtig hören kannst", neckte er sie grinsend und legte auch noch seine zweite Hand auf ihren wachsenden Bauch.

Liebe konnte einen Menschen wirklich verändern. Vorher war Caitlin sich da nie so vollkommen sicher gewesen, nun aber hatte sie den lebendigen Beweis zu dieser Theorie. Tony war vor ihrer Beziehung ein ganz anderer Mann gewesen. Einer, den Kate gemocht hatte, aber auch nervig gefunden hatte. Trotz diesen negativen Eigenschaften hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt und nun einen besseren Mann aus ihm gemacht. Es war schon erstaunlich.

Die Liebe war einfach nur magisch. Magisch und wunderschön.


	26. Chapter 26: Grausame Welt

26. Kapitel – Grausame Welt

Heute war einer dieser Tage – Tage, an denen man schon beim Aufstehen feststellte, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde. Caitlin hatte dieses Gefühl heute gehabt, als sie aufgestanden war, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. Die Agentin konnte allerdings noch nicht sagen, warum dieser Tag heute unter keinem guten Stern stand. Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass ihr keine ihrer Hosen mehr wirklich passte. Sicher, dass war ihr auch schon in den Tagen zuvor aufgefallen, doch da hatte sie den Knopf wenigstens noch mit viel Mühe schließen könnte. Heute aber, war das hoffnungslos. Eine halbe Stunde hatte sie den Schrank bei Tony durchsucht und war dann sogar noch extra in ihre Wohnung gefahren, um dort nach einer Jeans zu suchen. Hoffnungslos.

Am Ende war Kate zu spät dran und in ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie dann einfach eine graue Jogginghose angezogen. Das war nun wirklich kein guter Start in den Tag. Nun musste sie wirklich mit einer Jogginghose zur Arbeit. Vielleicht würde Gibbs es ja verstehen und sie schnell in die Stadt gehen lassen? So langsam konnte man ihren Bauch sehen und dies war ein komisches Gefühl. Bald würden alle wissen, dass sie schwanger war. Beim NCIS schien es sowieso schon jeder zu wissen. Und jeder wusste, dass Tony der Vater war und die beiden heiraten wollten. Das schien einige der Agenten ziemlich überrascht zu haben und Kate verstand es sogar. Immerhin handelte es sich dabei um Anthony DiNozzo und nun würde er wohl für immer vom Single-Markt verschwunden.

Einige Frauen hatten lange Gesichter gezogen – das war Caitlin nun wirklich nicht entgangen. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie leicht eifersüchtig und genervt von diesen Damen war. So versuchten einige doch immer noch, Tony zu einem Date zu überreden. Allein dieser Gedanke brachte Kate zum Kochen. Manche Frauen schienen wirklich vollkommen skrupellos zu sein und das gefiel ihr nicht. Ja, Kate vertraute Tony. Sehr sogar, aber irgendwie war er doch auch nur ein Mann. Was, wenn er irgendwann schwach werden würde? Kate versuchte nicht daran zu denken, aber musste sie es nicht machen? Wenn es sie kalt erwischen würde, wäre es umso schlimmer. Das versuchte die Dunkelhaarige sich zumindest einzureden.

Doch sie lag sicher falsch. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Tony würde sie niemals betrügen. Er liebte sie doch und wollte sie heiraten. Und er freute sich wirklich sehr auf dieses Kind. In wenigen Sekunden würde Caitlin im Büro sein. Der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen und die Türen öffneten sich mit dem üblichen ‚Pling'. Etwas nervös war sie nun schon. Kate gefiel es nicht, dass sie Jogginghosen anhatte, aber was sollte sie auch sonst machen? Sich fälschlicherweise krank melden? So etwas machte die Agentin einfach nicht gerne. Sie näherte sich ihrem Schreibtisch, stellte ihre Tasche ab und dann kam Gibbs auch schon auf sie zu.

„Kate...was hast du da an?", fragte der ältere Agent und tippte mit einem Finger auf seinem Kaffeebecher herum.

Nervös öffnete Caitlin ihren Mund, doch es kamen einfach keine Worte heraus. Einige Sekunden später schien sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Eine Jogginghose. Ich weiß, wonach das aussieht, oder auch nicht...mir passen einfach keine meiner Hosen mehr", sagte sie und strich mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch. „Tut mir leid, Gibbs. Aber ich hatte sonst einfach nichts im Schrank", murmelte die Agentin leicht verlegen.

Gibbs antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah Kate nur an. Dann wurde seine Miene weicher und er nickte leicht. „Du solltest dir neue Sachen kaufen. Am besten eine Schwangerschaftshose, die wird so ein Problem in der Zukunft verhindern. Und nun geh an die Arbeit", sagte er und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten.

Okay, Gibbs hatte besser reagiert, als Kate vermutet hatte. Sehr viel besser sogar. Etwas perplex setzte die Agentin sich an ihren Schreibtisch und erst dann sah sie zu Tony hinüber, welcher heute sogar vor ihr im Büro gewesen war. Doch das verwunderte Caitlin nicht sonderlich. Seine Hosen passten ihm immerhin noch wunderbar und er musste seinen Schrank nicht fast eine Stunde lang nach etwas durchsuchen, was passen könnte. Sein Grinsen war fast schon unverschämt.

„Tony, sieh mich bitte nicht so an. Meine Laune ist heute wirklich im Keller", fauchte Kate zu ihm hinüber und seufzte. So sehr sie DiNozzo liebte, manchmal ging er ihr immer noch gewaltig auf die Nerven. Besonders, wenn sie sich nicht besonders gut fühlte. Körperlich ging es ihr heute eigentlich gut, aber seelisch...Woher sollte Caitlin auch wissen, dass eine Schwangerschaft so verdammt anstrengend war?

„Ich glaube, du solltest wieder auf normalen Kaffee umsteigen, Kate. Seit du dieses coffeinfreie Zeug trinkst, ist deine Laune ziemlich oft im Keller", stellte er fest und legte dann seinen Kopf schief. Caitlin sah das nicht so. Der Kaffee war nicht schuld. Es waren einfach die ganz normalen Launen während einer Schwangerschaft. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Tony. Ich werde unser Kind doch nicht vergiften!", motzte sie und schaltete dann ihren Computer an. Kate würde den normalen Kaffee so schnell nicht mehr anrühren. Man musste das Kind ja nicht schon vor der Geburt süchtig machen. Es gab zu diesem Thema zwar viele Meinungen und keiner schien sich einig zu sein, was nun wirklich besser war, aber Kate würde eben auf das Coffein verzichten, solange sie schwanger war. Auch nach der Geburt, würde sie das weiter führen. Solange sie das Kind stillte. Zwar würde sie sich dann die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, aber das war doch normal. Vor allem beim ersten Kind würde es schlimm werden.

„Du vergiftest es nicht! Das ist nur Kaffee und wenn deine Laune sich dann wieder bessert, kann es doch nicht schaden. Komm schon, Katie. Deine Launen rauben mir den letzten Nerv", gestand Tony und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vielleicht hatte er damit ja Recht, aber jetzt musste er damit leben. DiNozzo hatte sie geschwängert. Ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr.

„Das ist nicht nur Kaffee, DiNozzo!", schrie Kate nun fast und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Oh ihre Laune wurde nur noch besser. Was sollte das nur für ein Tag werden? Er hatte schon so schlimm angefangen und scheinbar wollte er auch nicht mehr besser werden. Es war wirklich zum Schreien. Caitlin widmete sich einer Akte und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Okay, okay!", Tony hob abwehrend seine Hände in die Luft und schien dieses Thema nun lieber nicht mehr weiter zu besprechen. „Es ist nicht nur Kaffee und du wirst nur coffeinfreien trinken. Ich habe es verstanden", murmelte er und widmete sich auch einer seiner Akten.

Etwa zwei Stunden lang sagte keiner etwas. Jeder ging seiner Arbeit nach und Kates Laune besserte sich sogar wieder etwas. Gibbs' Telefon klingelte, er sagte einige Worte und stand dann auch schon auf. „Packt eure Sachen zusammen. Wir haben einen Fall", sagte er und rannte zum Fahrstuhl.

McGee, Tony und Caitlin machten dasselbe. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und rannten dann Gibbs hinterher, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Ein Fall, dass war gut. So würde Kate sich vielleicht von ihren Gedanken ablenken können. Allerdings hatte sie immer noch Jogginghosen an. Und wups...ihre Laune war wieder etwas schlechter. Caitlin musste wirklich dringend einkaufen gehen.

20 Minuten später war das Team beim Tatort angelangt. „Ein Navy-Offizier wurde tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Ducky müsste schon vor Ort sein", erklärte Gibbs und war dann auch schon aus dem Auto verschwunden und im Haus. Die anderen betraten das Haus ebenfalls und fingen mit ihrer Arbeit an.

Als Caitlin dann aber den Raum betrat, in dem die Leiche sich befand, stockte ihr der Atem und ihre Augen wurden groß. Leichen hatte sie schon einige gesehen, aber das...das war nun einfach zu viel. Die Leiche war kein erwachsener Mann und damit kein Navy-Offizier, sondern ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre blonden Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht, die Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Ihre Kehle war durchtrennt und das Blut schien überall zu kleben.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte die Ermittlerin und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Obwohl sie sich aus dem Raum bewegen wollte, gelang es ihr nicht. Ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und es war, als wäre sie festgefroren. Der Anblick war kein sehr schöner. Einfach nur schrecklich. Wie konnte jemand so etwas nur einem kleinen Mädchen antun? Dass die Tränen schon über ihre Wangen rollten, bemerkte die Agentin nicht. Sie war wie gefesselt und geschockt. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Dieser Tag wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Ein kleines Mädchen war umgebracht worden. Das Leben und ihre Zukunft waren ihr geraubt worden. Ob es überhaupt einen Grund gab, oder ob sie nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war? Oh es gab für einen Mord niemals einen guten Grund. Dieses arme Mädchen. Nun bemerkte Caitlin auch die Tränen. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich so warm an und als sie mit einer Hand über ihre Wange wischte, spürte sie die Feuchtigkeit.

Sofort dachte die Frau an ihr eigenes ungeborenes Kind, welches immer noch sicher in ihrem Bauch schlummerte. Was, wenn ihrem Kind auch irgendwann so etwas passieren würden? Diese Gedanken waren schmerzhaft und es schien ihr nur noch schlechter zu gehen. Caitlin schniefte leise und dann sah sie erneut zu dem Mädchen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Das blondhaarige Mädchen hatte ein hübsches Kleid an – nein, dieses Mädchen hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass sie heute sterben würde.

Übelkeit stieg in der Agentin auf und sie hielt die Luft an. Es kam ihr so vor, als könne sie das Blut riechen. Der ganze Raum roch widerlich. Nach Mord und nach dieser grausigen Tat. Endlich setzten die Beine von Kate sich in Bewegung und dann rannte sie. Aus dem Haus, hinaus in den Garten. Kaum war sie dort angelangt, kam die Galle hoch und sie erbrach sich. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu viel. Viel zu viel. Immer noch liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu zittern.

Die Augen der Schwangeren schlossen sich und sie versuchte wieder zu atmen. Immer noch klebte der Geruch in ihrer Nase und er schien nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen. Wie hatte jemand das nur machen können? Ein hilfloses, kleines Mädchen. Diese Welt war einfach nur grauenvoll und das wurde Kate nun mit jeder Sekunde wieder bewusst. In dieser Welt passierte so viel Schlimmes. Wieso war das nur so? Wieso konnte es nicht anders sein? Caitlins Magen schien sich so langsam wieder zu beruhigen und sie fühlte sich etwas besser. Sicher war ihr Magen nun leer. Das war gut so...die Erinnerung allein brachte Kate erneut dazu, zu würgen.

Eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf Kates Schulter und dann sprach eine leise Stimme, die ihr sehr vertraut war. Doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis Kate die Worte auch wirklich verstand. „Kate? Ist alles okay bei dir? Du siehst nicht so gut aus...", erkannte Timothy McGee und reichte Caitlin dann ein Taschentuch. „Hier. Geht es dir etwas besser? Vielleicht solltest du dich kurz hinsetzen?", schlug McGee vor.

Nein, bei Caitlin war im Moment wirklich nichts in Ordnung. Überhaupt nicht. Ihr Tag hatte schrecklich angefangen und er wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, nahm dann aber das Taschentuch, und wischte sich den Mund ab. „Nicht wirklich...nicht besonders. Etwas besser vielleicht...", murmelte sie nüchtern und ließ sich dann von McGee zum Auto führen. Er öffnete die Tür der Beifahrerseite und half Kate dann, sich hinzusetzen.

Caitlin fühlte sich wirklich schrecklich. Ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu diesem armen Mädchen zurück. Die Wangen der Agentin glitzerten immer noch von den Tränen und in diesem Moment kullerten weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Wer ist sie, McGee?", wollte Kate wissen und schloss ihre Augen. Es war nun wohl nicht so gut, dass sie danach fragte, aber sie musste es einfach wissen.

Tim schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er diese Information an Kate weiter reichte. Er seufzte leise, ging vor seiner Kollegin in die Hocke und sah sie genau an. „Sie ist die Tochter des Offiziers. Er selbst ist verschwunden. Seit gestern hat ihn wohl keiner mehr gesehen und bei der Arbeit fehlt er auch seit gestern", sagte er leise und reichte Caitlin dann noch ein Taschentuch.

Kate schnäuzte sich die Nase und wischte dann einige der Tränen weg und nickte. Sie war also die Tochter des Offiziers, der eigentlich dort liegen sollte. Und vermutlich hatte es sie auch an seiner Stelle erwischt. Ob er wusste, dass seine Tochter nicht mehr lebte? So etwas zu erfahren, musste einfach nur schlimm sein. Etwas Schlimmeres konnte es auf dieser Welt kaum mehr geben. Die schlimmsten Kriege und Naturkatastrophen wurden unwichtig, wenn man von Tod des eigenen Kindes erfuhr.

„Sie wurde ermordet. Tim, sie wurde ermordet", flüsterte Kate verzweifelt und kämpfte wieder gegen die Tränen an. Die Agentin verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso mussten kleine Kinder sterben? Es war nicht fair. Wirklich nicht. Dieses Mädchen war gestorben, weil...wieso wusste noch keiner, aber es schien etwas mit dem verschwundenen Offizier zu tun haben. „Wer macht so etwas nur? Sie war doch...wie alt war sie? 4 oder 5? Oh Gott, Tim", murmelte Caitlin und dann spürte sie, wie McGee sie in die Arme nahm.

„Ich weiß, Kate. Ssscht", sagte er und strich mit einer Hand über den Rücken seiner Kollegin. Timothy konnte sich denken, warum es seiner Kollegin so nahe ging. Immerhin erwartete sie ein Kind und so etwas nahm doch jeden mit. Für ihn war es auch kein schöner Anblick. Nur wer vollkommen herzlos war, würde bei dem Anblick eines toten Mädchens lachen. „Es ist schrecklich. Grauenvoll...es gibt keine Worte für das, was ihr angetan wurde", sagte der Agent bedrückt und strich mit einer Hand über Kates Haare.

Es vergingen einige weitere Minuten und langsam schien Kate sich wieder zu beruhigen. McGee ging wieder an seine Arbeit und Caitlin stand fast etwas verloren herum. Nun kam endlich auch Tony auf sie zu und nahm seine Verlobte dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. Auch Tony konnte sich denken, dass es ihr nicht sonderlich gut ging, aber irgendetwas musste er ja sagen, oder nicht?

Caitlin kuschelte sich eng an ihren Verlobten und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Wieder kullerten die Tränen über Kates Wangen und in Tonys Armen schien es ihr nun auch gar nichts mehr auszumachen. Heillos weinte die Ermittlerin und Tony strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken, küsste immer wieder Kates Haar und sprach einige Worte, die sie beruhigen sollten. So leicht war das nun natürlich nicht. Ein totes Mädchen war gefunden worden und das war schrecklich. Und Kates Hormone machten es nun wohl noch schlimmer.

„Als ich sie gesehen habe, musste ich immer an unser Baby denken, Tony", flüsterte Kate heißer und wischte sich einige Tränen von ihren Wangen. Das war das schreckliche an diesem Fall. Caitlin konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und musste immer daran denken, dass dieses Mädchen genauso gut ihr Kind hätte sein sollen! Wirklich garantieren konnte doch keiner, dass so etwas mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind nicht passieren würde.

„Kate, Liebes...keiner wird unserem Kind jemals so nahe kommen. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte DiNozzo. Natürlich konnte auch er es nicht garantieren. Man konnte ein Kind ja nicht 24 Stunden lang kontrollieren. Möglich wäre es wohl, aber was würde das schon für eine Kindheit sein? Keine normale und wohl auch keine so schöne, wenn die Eltern es mit der Vorsicht übertrieben. Man konnte einfach nur hoffen und beten, dass man sein Kind niemals so sehen musste. Etwas anderes konnte man nicht machen.

Es vergingen weitere zwei Stunden, in denen Kate kaum etwas machte. Selbst Gibbs schien es zu verstehen. Zumindest hatte er ihr das gesagt. Und es hatte sich wirklich so angehört. Wirklich besser fühlte Caitlin sich nun zwar auch nicht, aber so schnell würde dieses Gefühl sich wohl auch nicht legen. Nicht, solange Kate immer wieder an dieses arme Mädchen dachte. Inzwischen war das Team wieder im Büro angekommen und Kate widmete sich einigen anderen Arbeiten. Heute würde ihr Kopf sich bestimmt nicht mehr einschalten. So sehr sie es auch versuchte. Es ging nicht.

Caitlin hoffte einfach, dass sie das Schwein erwischen würde, das dieses Mädchen um ihr Leben gebracht hatte. „Soll ich dich nachher zum Essen ausführen oder möchtest du dich lieber auf die Couch kuscheln und etwas bestellen? Wir können heute machen, was du möchtest", sagte Tony, als er zum Schreibtisch seiner Freundin ging und eine Hand in seine nahm. Anthony sorgte sich um Kate. Das war wohl verständlich. Immerhin waren die beiden verlobt und erwarteten ein Kind. Caitlin hatte heute keinen guten Tag und dieser Fall hatte ihre gesamte Gefühlswelt durcheinander gebracht.

„Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich heute nicht so gerne ausgehen. Lass uns etwas bestellen und auf der Couch liegen. Vorher muss ich mir doch sowieso noch einkaufen gehen", meinte Kate und deutete auf ihre Jogginghose. Morgen würde sie bestimmt nicht noch einmal mit einer Jogginghose bei der Arbeit erscheinen! Egal wie durcheinander die Agentin nun war, dieses Problem vergaß sie dann doch nicht so schnell. Und vielleicht konnte sie sich damit ja etwas ablenken.

Einige weitere Stunden später hatte Kate alles erledigt und war endlich in Tonys Wohnung angekommen. In wenigen Tagen würden sie umziehen und deswegen sah es hier nun auch entsprechend aus. Die meisten Sachen waren schon in diversen Kartons verpackt und es herrschte ein ziemliches Chaos. Caitlin hatte einige Hosen gefunden, die ihr auch in ein paar Wochen noch passen würden und ihre Laune war etwas besser. Doch der Tag steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

Für weitere zwei Stunden verschwand die Agentin in der Badewanne und tauchte dann in einer rosafarbenen Jogginghose und einem Pullover von Tony im Wohnzimmer auf. „Ich fühle mich schon wesentlich besser...", meinte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihren Verlobten. Anthony zog sie an sich und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf die ihren. Es war ein sanfter und langer Kuss, der nichts anderes verlangte. Nur die Nähe von zwei Menschen, die sich sehr liebten.

**4 Wochen später**

Die letzten Wochen waren schnell vergangen. Tony und Kate hatten die neue Wohnung inzwischen bezogen und sie war auch vollständig eingerichtet. So leicht war das ganze dann natürlich nicht gewesen. Tony und Kate waren nicht immer einer Meinung, weswegen sie sich einige Tage lang ziemlich oft in die Haare bekommen hatten. Am Ende hatte doch immer Caitlin gesiegt. Man konnte wohl sagen, dass Tony nachgiebiger war, weil sie sein Kind zur Welt bringen würde.

Kate war inzwischen im 5. Monat und die Schwangerschaft war deutlich zu sehen. So langsam kam die Agentin sich wirklich wie eine Kugel vor und es war auch nicht mehr so angenehm. Dies sagte sie Tony immer wieder, doch er meinte jedes Mal, dass sie wunderschön sei. Damit machte er es zwar noch schlimmer, aber Anthony hatte einfach auch keine Erfahrung mit schwangeren Frauen. Heute aber war ein besonderer Tag. Es war mal wieder Zeit, für einen Besuch bei Kates Frauenarzt. Mit jedem Ultraschallbild war besser zu erkennen, dass in Caitlin tatsächlich ein kleiner Mensch heranwuchs.

Gerade als Caitlin die gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen wollte, wurde sie von Tony aufgehalten. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Zum Frauenarzt. Es ist mal wieder soweit...nun ja, sagen wir, falls ich jemals beim Auto ankomme, denn meine Beine kann ich seit einer Woche nicht mehr sehen. Danke übrigens, Tony. Danke vielmals", sagte sie und zeigte ihrem Verlobten die Zunge. Ja, wenn Kates Launen so waren, dann gab sie Anthony doch immer wieder die Schuld. Und eigentlich war er schuld. Wegen ihm war sie schwanger. Am Anfang hatte es sie wirklich geschockt. Inzwischen freute sie sich auf das Baby, aber es gab auf dieser Welt wohl viele Frauen, die ihren Männern trotz der Vorfreude die Schuld gaben. Ja, bei der Geburt würde sie DiNozzo gewiss erneut danken.

„Oh richtig! Das war ja heute. Wieso sagst du nichts? Wolltest du etwa ohne mich hin?", wollte der Agent vorwurfsvoll wissen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Bisher war er nie bei einem der Termine dabei gewesen und irgendwie wäre es Kate wohl lieber, wenn es so bleiben würde. Andererseits, hatte er ein Recht darauf und es würde wohl auch schön sein. Es war einfach unglaublich, wenn man sein Kind auf diesem Bildschirm sah.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Dann komm. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen", meinte Kate und ging einige Schritte, bis Tony sie festhielt und hochhob.

„DiNozzo! Tony...was machst du denn da?", fragte Kate überrascht und legte einen Arm um den Hals ihres Verlobten.

„Ich trage dich zum Auto, damit wir heute noch bei deinem Frauenarzt ankommen", erwiderte dieser und grinste Caitlin an. Diese verzog bei seinen Worten etwas das Gesicht und schlug ihn auf den Arm. Das hörte sich ja fast so an, als würde er glauben, dass sie es nicht vor dem Abend zum Auto schaffen würde, wenn sie allein gehen musste. Schmollend ließ sie sich tragen und sagte nichts mehr. Wenn Tony das unbedingt wollte, dann sollte er es doch machen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide im Untersuchungszimmer und der Arzt war gerade dabei, das Gel auf Caitlins Bauch zu verteilen. Für Kate war dies ja nicht der erste Termin, für Tony war es aber der erste und deswegen wohl auch irgendwie ziemlich spannend. Der Agent griff nach der Hand seiner Freundin und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Das alles hier war unglaublich. Das Leben konnte sich so schnell verändern. Und wenn man es nicht einmal geplant hatte, war das schon eine ziemliche Überraschung.

„So, dann wollen wir mal", verkündete der Arzt und strich mit dem Gerät über Caitlins Bauch. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zum Monitor und dann sah sie wieder zum Arzt. Er fuhr mit dem Gerät einige Male über ihren Bauch und dann nickte er. „Ah ja. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen sagen, was für ein Geschlecht das Kind hat. Es liegt gut und ich könnte es Ihnen mit ziemlicher Gewissheit sagen", meinte der Frauenarzt und blickte dann zu dem Paar.

Kates Augen wurden groß und sie dachte kurz nach. Das Geschlecht des Kindes stand also schon fest und sie könnten es nun erfahren. Das war...wollte Caitlin wissen, ob sie ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen bekommen würde? Wollte sie es wirklich schon wissen oder sich überraschen lassen? Tony dagegen schien es schon zu wissen. Als Kate zu ihm sah, glitzerten seine Augen und er nickte dem Arzt zu. „Ich würde es sehr gerne wissen."

Auf einmal wusste Kate, was sie wollte. „NEIN!", rief sie und schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Ich möchte es nicht wissen. Sie können es Tony sagen, aber ich möchte es nicht wissen", sagte die Agentin sicher und blickte zu Tony. „Wenn du es weist, musst du mir allerdings versprechen, es nicht zu sagen. Keine Hinweise, keine Andeutungen, keine Teddybären, die auf eine bestimmte Farbe hindeuten oder etwas in der Art. Einverstanden?",

„Mh okay. Einverstanden", versicherte Tony und ging dann zum Arzt hinüber, um zu erfahren, ob die beiden ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen bekommen würden. Kate schloss ihre Augen und versuchte nicht hinzuhören. Sie wollte es wirklich nicht wissen. Und so sicher musste das Ergebnis nun auch nicht sein. Es passierte doch oft genug, dass man statt einem Mädchen auf einmal einen Jungen bekam. Und bevor sie das Zimmer pink strichen und Geld verschwendeten, wurde es eben eine neutrale Farbe.

„Oooh!", gab Tony von sich und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Der Arzt deutete auf etwas und Tony grinste. „Willst du es wirklich nicht wissen, Kate?", fragte er und sah zu ihr. Caitlin aber öffnete ihre Augen gar nicht, sondern gab nur einen zischenden Laut von sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Wieder zeigte der Arzt auf etwas und Tonys Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. „Oh Wahnsinn. Wir bekommen ein-", bevor er das Geschlecht dann aber doch noch verriet, stoppte Tony sich selbst. „Kind.", sagte er stattdessen.

„DiNozzo. Ich möchte es wirklich nicht wissen. Also pass bitte auf. Kannst du versuchen, dass 4 Monate lang durchzuhalten?", bat Caitlin und legte ihren Kopf schief. 4 Monate waren eine lange Zeit und sie kannte Tony doch ziemlich gut. Und sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob es gut war, dass er wusste, was ihr Baby für ein Geschlecht haben würde.

„Ich werde es wirklich versuchen, versprochen, Kate", sagte Tony und wenig später waren die zwei Verlobten wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen. Das Essen wurde heute ebenfalls wieder bestellt und schließlich machten die beiden es sich auf ihrem Balkon gemütlich. Das Wetter war schön und man konnte Abends sehr gut auf dem Balkon sitzen.

„Möchtest du vor oder lieber nach der Geburt heiraten?", fragte Tony auf einmal und drückte Caitlin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bisher hatte Kate sich darüber nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht. Sie waren nun natürlich auch schon wieder eine Weile verlobt und langsam mussten sie sich darüber klar werden. Vor oder nach der Geburt. Im Moment würde es eindeutig nicht so leicht sein, ein Kleid zu finden, das auch passte. Ja, es gab Kleider für Schwangere, aber man sah doch einfach immer...schwanger aus.

„Ich glaube, ich würde lieber nach der Geburt heiraten. Bis wir alles vorbereitet haben, bin ich im 6. Monat und ich denke nicht, dass ich mir dann so toll vorkommen würde. Eine Hochzeit soll doch etwas schönes sein und im Moment fühle ich mich nicht immer so. Wenn ich meine Beine wieder sehen kann, sieht das bestimmt schon anders aus", nahm Caitlin an und lächelte.

Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie unbedingt vor der Geburt heiraten mussten. Vielleicht gab es noch Paare, die dieser Ansicht waren, aber Kate und Tony gehörten eindeutig nicht zu diesen. Caitlins Eltern würden auch nichts dagegen haben. Sie mochten Tony so sehr und auch wenn sie streng katholisch waren, war es noch lange keine Sünde, wenn ein Paar, das nicht verheiratet war, ein Kind bekam. Wenn man heiratete, ging es doch vor allem um die Liebe und diese war bei beiden vorhanden. Sie liebten sich so sehr, dass es nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie noch einige Monate warteten.

„Wie du möchtest. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen und ich werde dich auch in einigen Monaten immer noch genauso lieben", flüsterte Tony an Caitlins Ohr und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Auf einmal schrie Kate unterdrückt auf und starrte entsetzt auf ihren Bauch. Das Entsetzen wurde zu einem großen Lächeln, als sie zu Tony aufsah, der sehr erschrocken aussah.

„Das Baby...hat sich bewegt. Spürst du das?", wollte sie im Flüsterton wissen und legte ihre Hände ebenfalls auf ihren Bauch. Eine auf Tonys Hand und die andere direkt auf ihren Bauch. Und dann passierte es erneut. Auch Anthonys Augen wurden groß und er hielt den Atem an.

„Ow...ich...wow", murmelte Tony und zog Kate an sich und presste seine Lippen mit aller Leidenschaft auf die ihren. Keuchend löste er sich wieder von seiner Verlobten und beugte sich dann nach unten, um viele Küsse auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen.

Es war wirklich ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Auch nun kullerten Tränen über die Wangen der Agentin, aber nicht, weil sie traurig oder unglücklich war. Sondern einfach nur, weil sie so glücklich war.

„Ich denke, Kate Jr. oder Tony Jr. ist glücklich.", hauchte DiNozzo und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf den runden Bauch seiner Verlobten. 


	27. Chapter 27: Die Tussi vom Secret Service

27. Kapitel - Die Tussi vom Secret Service und der Super Macho

„Ich werde ihn umbringen, ich werde ihn umbringen…", murmelte die Agentin vor sich hin als sie sich auf dem Weg ins Labor ihrer besten Freundin befand. Die letzten Monate waren viel zu schnell vergangen. Manchmal war die Zeit auch zu langsam vergangen. Im Moment wünschte Kate sich so sehr, dass die Zeit noch schneller verging. Hochschwanger war das Leben irgendwie doch nicht mehr so wundervoll. Inzwischen durfte sie nicht einmal mehr arbeiten. Somit saß sie fast den ganzen Tag zu Hause herum und machte nichts. Aber selbst das nichts tun war ziemlich anstrengend geworden. Den Weg zu Abby ließ sie sich trotzdem nicht nehmen. Davon konnte sie wirklich keiner abhalten und ihre Launen verhinderten, dass irgendjemand es versuchte.

Nach ein paar Metern, die Kate wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, betrat sie das Labor ihrer besten Freundin endlich. Schnaufend ließ sie sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und blickte Abby ziemlich fertig an. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich DiNozzo umbringen werde?", fragte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Wieso hatte ihr keiner gesagt, dass eine Schwangerschaft in diesem Stadium so wahnsinnig anstrengend war? Ja, Caitlin hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht, aber sie war sich wohl nie darüber im Klaren gewesen, wie anstrengend es wirklich war. Im Grunde sollte es ja natürlich sein, aber deswegen wurde es nicht einfacher. Vermutlich wurde es gerade deswegen wahnsinnig anstrengend.

Abigail lächelte, umarmte ihre Freundin so gut es ging und nickte dann. „Ja, Kate. Das hast du in den letzten Wochen sehr oft gesagt, aber bisher erscheint Tony immer noch jeden Morgen zur Arbeit. Du liebst ihn doch viel zu sehr", meinte die Goth und legte eine Hand auf den gigantischen Bauch ihrer Freundin. „In der wievielten Woche bist du nun noch mal? Ich vergesse es immer…", murmelte sie und strich zärtlich über den Bauch von Kate.

„Stimmt. Bisher habe ich es noch nicht gemacht, aber ich werde noch einige Wochen so rumlaufen, also kann es bald passieren. Vielleicht überrolle ich ihn im Schlaf auch einfach nur… nein, zu anstrengend", seufzte die hochschwangere Agentin und lächelte, als Abby ihre Hand auf Kates Bauch legte. Sie nahm ihre Tätigkeit als Patentante wirklich sehr ernst und sie freute sich sehr auf das Baby.

„Ich bin jetzt in der 38. Woche. Und es kommt mir mit jedem Tag etwas schlimmer vor. Deswegen sollte DiNozzo auch mit seinem vorzeitigen Ableben rechnen. Oh, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es ist, ich zu sein. Und heute hat Tony mich auch noch aus der Wohnung geworfen. Angeblich wegen irgendeiner Überraschung", sagte die Agentin und seufzte schwer.

Ja, Tony hatte heute Morgen gemeint, dass sie sich doch einen schönen Tag bei Abby machen sollte oder so. Caitlin hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Überraschung er plante, aber eigentlich war es Kate auch egal. Sie war nun einfach nur verdammt wütend. Ob DiNozzo bewusst war, wie anstrengend es war, auch nur einige Meter zu laufen? Auto fahren war auch nicht mehr wirklich einfach. Oh, dafür würde er noch büßen. Vielleicht nicht in den nächsten Wochen, aber irgendwann bestimmt. Vermutlich dann, wenn Caitlin sich wieder normal bewegen konnte. Möglicherweise würde ihre Wut bis dahin ja auch verrauschen. Wenn Tony Glück hatte, würde genau das passieren.

„Tony hat das sicher nicht böse gemeint und wenn er eine Überraschung plant, solltest du dich freuen. Aber du hast wohl auch Recht. Es ist nicht gerade nett, wenn man seine hochschwangere Freundin aus der Wohnung verbannt. Ich war zwar noch nie schwanger, aber es sieht anstrengend aus. Möchtest du etwas zu Trinken?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige sanft und strich mit einer Hand über Kates Haare.

„Oh Gott, im Moment würde ich dir dazu raten, dir das niemals anzutun. Die ersten Monate sind schon nicht so lustig, weil dir viel zu oft schlecht ist, aber im Vergleich hierzu…", bei diesen Worten schüttelte Kate ihren Kopf und nickte dann auch sofort. „Etwas zu trinken wäre toll. Aber immerhin ist es hier schön kalt", meinte sie und lächelte. Abby munterte sie wirklich immer sehr schnell auf.

Abby verschwand für einige Sekunden und kehrte dann mit einem Glas Orangensaft zurück. „Ich hab extra was für dich da. Caf-Pow! wäre wohl nicht das richtige für das kleine Baby", sagte sie grinsend und reichte Caitlin das eisgekühlte Glas. Diese nahm einen Schluck davon und stellte das Glas dann auf den Computertisch.

„Danke, Abby. Solange ich mich jetzt nicht mehr bewegen muss, ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich kann es wirklich kaum abwarten, bis das Kind endlich kommt. Lieber heute als morgen, aber ich werde mich noch gedulden müssen", antwortete Caitlin und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Natürlich freute sie sich auch sehr auf das Kind, aber die letzten Wochen waren nicht unbedingt lustig gewesen. Es war wohl immer besonders schwer, wenn man zum ersten Mal schwanger war. Man hatte keinerlei Erfahrung und wusste nicht, was einen erwartete. Bücher oder Vorträge halfen etwas, aber sie brachten einen auch nicht besonders weiter. Da zählte einfach nur die Erfahrung.

„Du wirst das schaffen, Kate. Glaub mir. Du bist doch so unheimlich stark. Du hast in deinem Leben schon ganz andere Dinge geschafft, da wird die Geburt von deinem Kind keine Ausnahme bilden. Und du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter werden. Da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und wenn du Tony jetzt am Leben lässt, wird er ein wunderbarer Vater sein. Zwing ihn doch einfach zur Hausarbeiten? Ich wette, das würde er ebenfalls als eine Strafe ansehen", schlug Abigail breit grinsend vor.

Die Goth schaffte es doch immer wieder, Kate aufzumuntern und in den letzten Wochen war das nicht besonders leicht. Vor allem Tony gegenüber ließ sie immer ihre schlechte Laune aus. Eigentlich konnte er ja auch nichts dafür, aber weil er der Vater war, musste er wohl damit leben. Und diese Phase würde vorbeigehen. Spätestens in ein paar Wochen, würde das Kind zur Welt kommen und vielleicht konnte Kate sich dann wieder etwas mehr entspannen. Die Realität würde dann wohl anders aussehen, aber im Moment konnte Caitlin noch an so etwas glauben.

„Hausarbeit? Das ist eine gute Idee, aber fraglich, ob es auch wirken wird. Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Kate lachend. „Ich würde ja sagen, ich drohe ihm mit Sexentzug, aber an diesem Punkt sind wir doch sowieso schon", murmelte sie und lief dann doch etwas rot an. Ja, Sex war nun auch nicht mehr besonders einfach. Der Bauch war im Weg und meistens fehlte Caitlin einfach die Lust. Tony aber steckte das doch ganz gut weg. Allem Anschein nach zumindest. Und Kate glaubte daran. Sie wollte an gar nichts anderes denken.

„Tony liebt dich, Kate. Er weiß doch, dass das im Moment nicht so gut geht. Selbst wenn der Bauch nicht wäre, sein Körper macht derzeit ja nicht solch eine Veränderung durch. Ihr werdet das schaffen. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich sehe dir das an, Kate. Es ist fast so, als könnte ich deine Gedanken lesen", sprach sie theatralisch und grinste. „Also versuch locker zu lassen. Du musst dir wegen Tony keine Sorgen machen. Er weiß, dass er ansonsten von mir persönlich zur Strecke gebracht wird – und ich kann die Spuren verwischen", sagte sie voller Stolz und streichelte eines ihrer ‚Babys'.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich Tony vertrauen kann, aber es ist trotzdem nicht so einfach. Ich meine… vor mir, war er doch vollkommen anders. Abby, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass er mit mir seine längste Beziehung führt und so lange sind wir nun auch noch nicht zusammen. Es ist alles so verrückt… wenn ich an den DiNozzo denke, den ich damals in der Air Force One zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dann hätte ich so etwas niemals für möglich gehalten. Niemals Abby. Und nun bekomme ich sein Kind und werde ihn heiraten", meinte Caitlin und schloss ihre Augen. Oh, sie konnte sich an diesen Tag wahnsinnig gut erinnern. Wie hatte er sie doch noch mal genannt? Die Tussi vom Secret Service? Etwas in der Art war es gewesen.

Nun heiratete Tony die Tussi vom Secret Service und bekam ein Kind mit ihr. Caitlin fand das alles wirklich verrückt, aber manchmal ging das Leben solche Wege. Man selbst verstand sie nicht und wusste auch nicht immer, ob der Weg der Richtige war, aber man folgte ihm doch. Allein deswegen, weil der Weg allem Anschein nach wunderschön war und an einem wunderbaren Ort endete. War das auch wirklich so? Kate konnte es nur hoffen.

„Oh stimmt. Vor dir war DiNozzo wirklich anders. Meine Theorie ist allerdings, dass es diesen Teil von ihm immer gab. Nur musste er sich bis vor kurzem nie mit diesem Teil auseinander setzen, weil er nie zum Leben erwacht war. Du hast eine ganz neue Seite in ihm geweckt. Es mag gedauert haben, aber ihr habt zueinander gefunden. Und das ist einfach… ich stehe nicht unbedingt auf kitschige Liebesfilme, aber würde man euch verfilmen, würde ich diesen Film ansehen!", antwortete die Goth sicher und piekte Kate sachte in die Seite.

„Die Tussi vom Secret Service und der Super Macho?", fragte Kate voller Sarkasmus und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, die Regisseure werden sich um dieses Drehbuch reisen", murmelte Kate und grinste dann. Es war nicht wirklich realistisch, aber dafür vergaß Kate ihre schlechten Gedanken etwas und konnte sich entspannen. Mit Abby war das eben immer wahnsinnig einfach.

„Der Titel gefällt mir!", rief Abby begeistert und Klatschte in ihre Hände. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich das Leben von Caitlin wirklich sehr verändert. Ein Tag hatte so ziemlich alles verändert. Die Agentin hätte sich wohl niemals träumen lassen, dass sie eines Tages beim NCIS landen würde. Das hatte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Es hatte ihr beim Secret Service immer gefallen, aber hatte sie eine Wahl gehabt? Die Wahl wäre die Arbeitslosigkeit gewesen und so etwas zog sie nun wirklich nicht vor. Außerdem liebte sie die Arbeit beim NCIS heute sehr.

„Uh!", machte Kate auf einmal und rieb über ihren Bauch. Abby sprang sofort auf und schien den Notruf wählen zu wollen, aber Caitlin beruhigte sie sofort wieder. „Abby! Das Baby hat mich nur getreten. Die Wehen haben nicht eingesetzt. Diese Gnade wird mir leider noch nicht zu Teil", erklärte sie und dann legte Abigail rasch eine Hand auf den Bauch und schlug sich die andere vor den Mund.

„Oh das ist ja der Wahnsinn!", schrie sie begeistert und umarmte Caitlin ziemlich umständlich. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich die Patentante von dem Kleinen bin und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie McGee sich freut. Ich schwöre bei meinen Babys hier, dass er geheult hat, als er es mir gesagt hat", versicherte die ihrer Freundin und lächelte.

Ja, Tony hatte Tim etwa zwei Wochen nach Abby gefragt, ob er der Patenonkel werden wollte. Kate und Tony hatten wirklich lange überlegt, ob es McGee oder Gibbs werden sollte, aber am Ende waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Gibbs irgendwie doch immer ein Opa für das Kind sein würde. Nun ja, nicht im biologischen Sinn, aber war das wichtig? Gibbs konnte so gut mit Kindern umgehen und man sah ihm so gar nicht an, was für ein großes Herz er hatte. Er würde dieses Kind vielleicht nicht mit Umarmungen, Küsschen und Geld überhäufen, aber dafür mit guten Ratschlägen und er würde ihm sicher auch immer zur Hilfe eilen.

„Wirklich? Dass er sich so gefreut hat, hat Tony mir ja gar nicht erzählt, aber vermutlich hat er vor ihm auch nicht geheult", erkannte Caitlin dann selber und lächelte. Tony und Tim verstanden sich gut, aber es gab doch immer wieder andere Momente. Es war eben genauso wie bei ihr und Tony. Obwohl sie sich liebten, fetzten sie sich oft genug. Irgendwie brauchten sie das einfach. Ja, sie hatten das über Jahre nicht anders gekonnt und nun konnten sie das nicht so einfach abstellen.

„Es war ihm vor mir schon peinlich genug, was glaubst du, wie peinlich es ihm Tony gegenüber wäre? Aber er hat sich wirklich sehr gefreut. Es war richtig schön", schwärmte Abby und grinste.

Die Stunden vergingen und schließlich konnte Kate endlich wieder in die Wohnung. Gefahren wurde sie diesmal von Abby, die gar nicht einsehen wollte, dass Kate nun noch fuhr. Obwohl sie es gut zum NCIS geschafft hatte, war sie doch froh, dass sie nun nicht selber fahren musste. Es war eben alles anstrengend. Vor allem nach einigen Stunden. Caitlin taten ihre Beine weh, ihr Rücken und sie musste schon wieder auf die Toilette. Während der letzten Wochen schien das alles nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Wieso musste es auch so schwer sein?

„Wenn DiNozzo dich noch einmal Auto fahren lässt, wird er sich bald im Waldboden verbuddelt wieder finden", nuschelte Abby beim Aussteigen und half ihrer Freundin dann aus dem Wagen. Zusammen machten die zwei Frauen sich auf den Weg und erreichten die Wohnung wenige Minuten später. Als erstes rannte Caitlin auf die Toilette und fluchte dabei ein paar Mal. Schwanger zu sein war überhaupt nicht mehr lustig.

„Deine Überraschung ist fertig!", schrie die Goth und umarmte Tony einmal, als dieser den Flur betrat. Noch ahnte Caitlin ja nicht, weswegen Tony sie heute aus der Wohnung verbannt hatte. Sicher würde sie sich jeden Moment freuen. Das hoffte DiNozzo zumindest. Als diese vor ihn trat, sah sie ihn etwas grimmig an, als er aber seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang und sie mit sich zog, verrauschte diese Wut schon wieder etwas. Nur etwas.

„Schließ deine Augen", hauchte Tony an Kates Ohr und legte seine Hände dann zärtlich über ihre Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich doch aus der Wohnung geworfen habe, aber es wäre doch keine Überraschung, wenn du hier gewesen wärst. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht leicht ist. Und nun komm…", sagte er und schob Caitlin etwas weiter. Diese machte vorsichtig Schritte und schließlich blieb auch Tony stehen.

„Du kannst deine Augen nun wieder öffnen", meinte er und nahm seine Hände damit weg. Vorsichtig öffnete die Agentin ihre Augen, blinzelte einmal kurz und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Waren sie in einer anderen Wohnung? Das Zimmer kannte sie ja so gar nicht. Dann stockte ihr der Atem, als sie sich weiter umsah. Das war das Kinderzimmer. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, das es nun nicht mehr weiß und leer war. Die Wände waren in einem zarten gelb gestrichen und ein zartgrüner Streifen war auf ¾ der Höhe aufgemalt. Es war unglaublich. Die Möbel hatten Kate und Tony zusammen ausgesucht, aber es passte alles so unheimlich gut.

Der Agentin fehlten wirklich die Worte. Lautlos fing sie zu weinen an und legte dann eine Hand an ihren Mund. Das alles hier war unglaublich. Das Bettchen in der einen Ecke, der Wickeltisch und am Fenster stand ein Schaukelstuhl. Es war alles so liebevoll eingerichtet. Das war… wo sollte Caitlin nur anfangen? Die Tränen liefen lautlos über ihre Wange und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden drehte Kate sich zu Tony herum. „Wie… du hast das in ein paar Stunden gemacht?", fragte sie perplex und wischte sich einige der Freudentränen weg.

Anthony nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm und drückte dann einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Nicht ganz allein, um ehrlich zu sein. Gibbs und McGee haben mir geholfen. Und Abby hat auf dich aufgepasst", sagte er und besah sich seine Freundin dann. „Du weinst doch, weil es dir gefällt, oder?", fragte er und legte seinen Kopf schief. Auf einmal lachte Kate laut und nickte dann. Sprechen war im Moment nicht so einfach. Sie war von dem hier überwältigt. Nun konnte das Baby kommen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu lange dauern würde.

**3 Wochen später**

„Ich werde DiNozzo umbringen, oh ja, diesmal werde ich ihn wirklich umbringen", sagte Caitlin zu sich selbst und lief dann weiter in der Wohnung auf und ab. Der Geburtstermin war vor fünf Tagen gewesen und es tat sich einfach nichts. Die Agentin war inzwischen in der 41. Schwangerschaftswoche und es war einfach nur noch nervtötend. Sie wollte, dass dieses Kind endlich zur Welt kam. Ein paar weitere Tage würde sie wohl kaum mehr überstehen. Es war nun schon schwierig genug. Oh es war vor drei Wochen schon grausam gewesen, aber nun war es wirklich wirklich grausam. Doch es war angeblich normal. Die Frauenärztin hatte gemeint, dass sich die meisten Erstgeburten Zeit ließen.

Für Kates Geschmack eindeutig zu viel Zeit. Sie wollte endlich ihr Baby in den Armen halten und nicht mehr wie eine lebendig gewordene Mozartkugel durch die Welt laufen. Aber nein, dieses Kind hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich Zeit zu lassen und noch etwas in Mamis warmen Bauch zu bleiben. Wieso konnten die Wehen nicht endlich einsetzen? Kate schien alles versucht zu haben. Wehen-Auflösender Tee, scharfes Essen und sie war weiß Gott wie oft die Treppen rauf und runter gelaufen. Tony und sie hatten es sogar mit Sex versucht. Tja, ähm… dabei musste man erst einmal einen Weg finden, überhaupt Sex zu haben. Irgendwie hatten sie es dann tatsächlich geschafft, aber außer Anstrengung war es nichts gewesen. Die Wehen hatten nicht eingesetzt.

Schnaufend und ziemlich umständlich setzte Kate sich auf die Couch und schloss dann ihre Augen. Zusätzlich musste es im Moment noch besonders warm sein, oder vielleicht kam es ihr auch nur so unglaublich warm vor? Wie auch immer. Die Schwangerschaft war nun kaum mehr erträglich. Alles war so unglaublich anstrengend und schlafen konnte die Agentin nun auch kaum mehr. Wieso konnte das Kind nicht endlich zur Welt kommen. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und streichelte diesen dann. „Tust du Mami einen Gefallen und kommst bitte endlich? Bitte, bitte", bat sie leise und besah sich ihren Bauch. Nein, Bauch war nun doch das vollkommen falsche Wort. Gab es ein Wort dafür?

Caitlin kannte keines und eigentlich wollte sie auch keines kennen. Vielleicht sollte sie es ja einfach noch mal mit dem Tee versuchen? Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Schwermütig erhob Kate sich von der Couch und schleppte sich dann in die Küche. Tony war heute wieder Arbeiten, nachdem es so aussah, als würde das Kind sich noch Zeit lassen. Sollten die Wehen doch einsetzen, würde sie ihn sofort anrufen und Tony würde ins Krankenhaus fahren. Es würde alles gut werden. Einige Minuten später war Kate in der Küche, schaltete den Wasserkocher ein und gab dann etwas von dem Tee in eine Tasse. Gut schmeckte er nicht und geholfen hatte er bisher auch nicht, aber sie würde im Moment wohl alles versuchen, um das Kind endlich zur Welt zu bringen.

Gerade als Caitlin das Wasser in die Tasse gegeben hatte und einen Schluck davon getrunken hatte, klingelte es an der Haustüre. Na super, nun musste sie sich auch noch dahin schleppen. „Ich komme!", schrie sie laut und ging zur Haustüre. Gehen war alles andere als einfach. Vor allem, da die Agentin ihre Beine nicht mehr sah. Eigenlich sah sie ihre komplette untere Hälfte nicht mehr. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit war sie bei der Haustüre angelangt und öffnete diese. Dort stand eine schöne blonde Frau, die wohl ein paar Jahre jünger war als Kate.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte Caitlin verwirrt und besah sich die Frau genauer. Sie war eindeutig einige Jahre jünger als sie selbst und sie war schön. Ja, den Männern dürfte sie wohl durchaus gefallen. Die Frage war nun, was sie ausgerechnet hier machte? Wieso gefiel Kate das nun nicht besonders. Hatte DiNozzo etwas mit dieser Frau zu tun? Das Herz der Agentin schlug etwas schneller und sie schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf. Nein, sicher nicht.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Anthony DiNozzo", sagte die Blonde und lächelte Kate an. Caitlin traute ihren Ohren nicht. Diese Frau war tatsächlich auf der Suche nach DiNozzo! Nein, nein, nein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. „In seiner alten Wohnung hat man mir gesagt, dass er jetzt hier wohnt…", fuhr die Frau fort und besah sich Kate unsicher.

Oh Gott. Hatte Tony etwa eine Affäre mit dieser Frau? Caitlin erbleichte und hielt sich mit einer Hand krampfhaft an der Haustüre fest. „Wieso suchen Sie ihn?", fragte sie mit einer dünnen Stimme und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Vielleicht war sie ja einfach Teil seiner Vergangenheit? Tony würde ihr so etwas doch niemals antun, oder etwa doch? Caitlin glaubte, dass sie DiNozzo kannte, aber was, wenn dem doch nicht so war? Was, wenn sie das Kind nun allein aufziehen musste? Oh Gott. Die Gedanken der Agentin fuhren Achterbahn und ihr Herz schlug unkontrolliert.

„Ich habe ihn vor zwei Jahren im Urlaub getroffen und…", an dieser Stelle sprach sie nicht weiter, aber Kate konnte es sich denken. Sie hatte also vor zwei Jahren im Urlaub Sex mit ihm gehabt. Das hieß aber noch nicht, dass es nichts Aktuelles war, oder doch? Caitlin konnte sich auf die Worte der Frau kaum mehr konzentrieren. „Er meinte, wenn ich in Washington sei, sollte ich ihn besuchen, aber scheinbar ist er nun vergebene. Das tut mir leid.", versicherte die Frau Kate, doch in diesem Moment war es schon zu spät.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr den Unterleib der Agentin und sie drückte beide Hände an ihren Bauch. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen und dabei atmete sie hektisch aus. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, spürte sie etwas Nasses. Scheinbar war ihre Fruchtblase – endlich – geplatzt. „Oooh!", machte sie und biss ihre Zähne aufeinander. Das war nun wohl eine Wehe. Obwohl Kate sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt hatte, war es nun nicht so toll, wie sie erwartet hatte. Es war schmerzhaft.

Die blonde Frau schien ebenfalls erkannt zu haben, was hier vor sich ging. „Oh mein Gott. Ihre Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Versuchen Sie ruhig zu atmen. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen!", stieß die Frau hervor und da hatte sie auf ihrem Handy auch schon die Nummer gewählt. Ein paar Sekunden später legte sie auf und sah Kate an. „Ich begleite Sie nach unten. Haben Sie irgendwo eine Tasche für das Krankenhaus?",

Zwei Minuten später hatten die beiden Frauen es irgendwie nach unten geschafft. Die Schmerzen waren noch erträglich, aber das lag wohl einfach daran, dass nun eine Pause zwischen den Wehen lag. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Kate nach ihrem Handy und wählte dann Tonys Nummer im Büro. Es klingelte zwei Mal, dann wurde abgehoben. „Das Baby kommt, Tony. Es-" Kate schrie leise und atmete normal. War es normal, dass die Wehen in solch einem kurzen Abstand kamen? „Es kommt. Der Krankenwagen kommt gerade." Nach ein paar weiteren Worten legte die Agentin auf und ließ sich in den Krankenwagen helfen.

Die fremde Frau verabschiedete sich hier und Kate war ihr doch ein klein wenig dankbar. Der Tee und alle anderen Dinge hatten immerhin nicht gewirkt, aber etwas Aufregung hatte die Wehen sofort ausgelöst. Das war zum einen gut und zum anderen nicht. Denn die Wehen waren schmerzhaft und auch sonst war diese Erfahrung nun nicht so toll. Meinten Frauen es ernst, wenn sie sagten, dass sie Geburt von ihrem Kind die schönste Erfahrung im Leben war? Das konnte Caitlin im Moment nicht erkennen. Überhaupt nicht. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott.", stieß sie zwischen zwei Wehen hervor und atmete dann hektisch.

Wenige Minuten später befand sie sich in einem Bett im Krankenhaus und die Ärztin war bereits dabei, sie zu untersuchen. Wo blieb Tony nur? Er wusste doch, in welchem Krankenhaus sie war und das es vielleicht schneller gehen würde, als den beiden lieb war. Tagelang hatte Kate darauf gewartete, dass die Wehen einsetzten und nun ging es viel zu schnell. Tony musste dabei sein. Eine weitere Wehe durchfuhr die Agentin und sie klammerte sich krampfhaft am Bett fest. Ihre Ärztin war nun wieder an ihrer Seite, besah sich kurz das Krankenblatt und blickte dann Kate an.

„Der Muttermund ist nun circa 8 Zentimeter geöffnet. Wenn wir bei 10 Zentimetern sind, werden wir mit Ihnen in den Kreissaal fahren und das Kleine auf die Welt holen", erklärte sie ruhig und lächelte Caitlin an. Die Agentin nickte und sah dann wieder zur Türe. Wo war DiNozzo? Er konnte doch nicht die Geburt von seinem Kind verpassen. Um alles in der Welt, durfte und konnte er das nicht. Genau in diesem Moment flog die Türe auf und Tony rannte ins Zimmer. Er atmete fast so hektisch wie Kate und blieb dann an ihrer Seite stehen.

„Ich bin da!", verkündete er, griff nach der Hand seiner Verlobten und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnu-", Tony und Kate schrieen gemeinsam. Kate, weil eine weitere Wehe durch ihren Körper fuhr und DiNozzo, weil Kate ihm fast die Hand zerquetschte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander und hörte dann zu schreien auf. Vermutlich musste er das nun einfach überstehen. Caitlin durchlitt im Moment doch viel größere Schmerzen als er, wenn sie seine Hand so fest drückte.

„NEIN! DiNozzo, nichts ist in Ordnung!", schrie Kate und atmete hechelnd ein und aus. Oh die Wehen schienen dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Launen sich wieder überschlugen, aber im Moment war es ihr wirklich egal. Die Schmerzen waren höllisch und wirklich schlimm würde es sowieso erst in wenigen Minuten werden. Erschöpft ließ Kate sich nach hinten fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Die Wehen kamen nun in einem sehr kurzem Abstand, was hieß, dass es jeden Moment los gehen würde.

Die Ärztin betrat wieder das Zimmer, überprüfte Kates Muttermund und nickte dann. „10 Zentimeter. Es kann losgehen. Sind Sie der Vater? Gehen Sie mit Schwester Louisa mit. Diese wird sie für den Kreissaal kleiden und dann sehen wir uns dort", sagte sie sachlich und Tony drückte Kate noch rasch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er der Schwester folgte. In wenigen Minuten würde er Vater sein!

Caitlin wurde in den Kreissaal gefahren und dort stieß Tony nur etwa eine Minute später hinzu. Er nahm Kates Hand wieder und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, müssen Sie pressen, Kate!", rief die Ärztin zu Kate und diese nickte. Ihr war nun schon so unheimlich warm und sie war vollkommen am Ende, aber das würde sie nun schaffen müssen.

„Pressen!", rief jemand und Caitlin presste, so fest sie nur konnte. Danach atmete sie aus und ein und drückte wieder die Hand von Tony. Jemand wischte ihr mit einem Lappen über die Stirn, aber das bekam Caitlin nun kaum mehr mit. Dass eine Geburt so anstrengend war, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Oder vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass die Frauen dieser Welt sich ja auch irrten. Es tat auf jeden Fall höllisch weh. „Oh Gott, DiNozzo. Dafür werde ich dich UMBRINGEEEEN!", schrie sie, als die nächste Wehe einsetzte und sie wieder pressen musste.

Einige Minuten lang ging es so und inzwischen war Kate vollkommen durchnässt und fühlte sich so, als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. Nein, das hier war wesentlich schlimmer, aber das musste nun eben sein. „Oooh Gott", murmelte Kate, drückte Tonys Hand und presste erneut. Dieser verzog sein Gesicht, gab ansonsten aber keinen Mucks von sich. „Du schaffst dass Kate. Du schaffst es!", meinte er, doch bei diesen Worten blickte seine Verlobte ihn wütend an. Der Blick sollte wohl so viel sagen wie ‚du hast ja doch keine Ahnung, was ich hier gerade durchmache, also halt die Klappe'. Die Botschaft war unmissverständlich.

„Pressen. Sie müssen pressen, Kate. Bald haben Sie es geschafft. Ich kann den Kopf schon sehen!", verkündete die Ärztin und lächelte ihre Patientin an. Mühsam presste Caitlin erneut und kniff ihre Augen dabei zusammen. Es wurde jedes Mal anstrengender. Kate hatte keine Kraft mehr und sie wimmerte leise. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie schlug ihre Augen vorsichtig auf.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr…", jammerte sie leise und Tony wischte die Tränen rasch weg. Ohne auch nur zu Fragen, setzte er sich hinter Kate und griff nach ihren beiden Händen. Er drückte seinen Oberkörper in Kates Rücken und sagte dann etwas in ihr Ohr: „Du kannst das. Ich weiß es. Wir machen das zusammen. Pressen, Kate." Die Agentin presste erneut. So fest sie konnte. Fester, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Auf einmal erfüllte ein neues Geräusch den Kreissaal. Nicht Kates Schreie, oder die von Tony oder andere. Babygeschrei. Sie hatte es scheinbar geschafft! Weitere Tränen liefen über die Wange der Agentin und sie lehnte sich an Tony. So fertig war sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gewesen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Tony und sie waren nun Eltern. Von einem kleinen Mädchen oder einem Jungen. Oh! Die Augen der Agentin flogen auf und sie suchte den Raum ab. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie ein kleines Mädchen oder einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte.

Eine Krankenschwester kam mit einem in eine rosa Decke eingewickeltem Baby zum Bett. Rosa bedeutete doch normal, dass es ein Mädchen war, oder etwa nicht? Das Herz der Agentin überschlug sich in diesem Moment fasst. Die Schwester lächelte das Paar an und legte das Neugeborene dann vorsichtig in die Arme von Kate. „Ich gratuliere. Es ist ein gesundes Mädchen. Ein wunderschönes Mädchen", sagte die Schwester und entfernte sich dann einige Meter. Kates Hand glitt zittrig zu dem Baby in ihren Armen und mit ihrem Zeigefinger strich sie über die samtene Wange ihres Kindes. Ein Mädchen.

„Oh…das ist… wir haben ein kleines Mädchen", flüsterte Kate und sah zu Tony. Sie war etwas erstaunt darüber, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Mit einer Hand strich er vorsichtig über den Kopf des Babys und drückte seiner Kate dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich wusste, dass es ein Mädchen werde würde, aber das… ich bin überwältigt. Unglaublich", hauchte DiNozzo erfurchtsvoll und sah dem kleinen Mädchen zu. Neugierig blickte das Baby seine Eltern an und schien dann zu lächeln. Nun verstand Kate die Worte der Frauen dieser Welt. Jetzt endlich wusste sie, warum eine Geburt die schönste Sache im Leben war. Dieser magische Moment machte eine Geburt zum schönsten Moment im Leben. Die Schmerzen zuvor waren grausam, aber man musste sie ertragen, damit man diesen Moment hier erleben konnte.

„Was hältst du von Isabella? Ich meine… als Namen für sie. Wir haben uns deswegen ja noch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht, aber ich finde, dass sie wie eine Isabella aussieht", meinte Kate und lächelte ihr kleines Mädchen an. Mit ihrer Hand griff sie vorsichtig nach der kleinen Hand und nahm diese dann in ihre. So zerbrechlich und so sanft.

„Isabella wäre ein wundervoller Name. Und sie sieht wirklich wie eine Isabella aus. Und nun solltest du dich ausruhen. Ich passe auf Isabella auf. Du hast dir etwas Schlaf verdient", sagte Anthony und presste seine Lippen kurz und sanft auf die seiner Verlobten. Schwach nickte Kate und übergab Isabella ihrem Vater.

Sicher wartete das ganze Team im Krankenhausgang und konnte es kaum abwarten, die kleine Isabella im Leben Willkommen zu heißen. 


	28. Chapter 28: Richtig und Falsch

28. Kapitel – Richtig und Falsch

Es gab Dinge, die verstand man erst dann, wenn man sie auch erlebt hatte. Eben das war Caitlin Todd vor einigen Tagen bewusst geworden, nachdem sie ihre kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Die Wochen vor der Geburt waren einfach nur noch anstrengend gewesen und die Schwangerschaft hatte war nichts sehr schönes mehr gewesen. Die NCIS Ermittlerin hatte einfach nicht verstanden, warum so viele Frauen die Geburt ihrer Kinder als die schönsten und besten Momente im Leben bezeichneten. Als man ihr dann aber ihr kleines Baby direkt nach der Geburt in die Arme gelegt hatte, hatte sie es endlich verstanden. Im Leben gab es Momente, die magisch waren, aber solange man sie nicht selbst erlebt hatte, konnte man nicht mitreden.

Kate und Isabella hatten noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, doch dann durften die beiden endlich nach Hause. Und selbst im Krankenhaus schien immer irgendjemand anwesend gewesen zu sein. Abby war fast Tag und Nacht bei ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Patenkind gewesen. Oh ja, die Forensikerin liebte das kleine Mädchen fast noch mehr, als Caitlin es liebte. Es war so wundervoll. Auch Tony war oft bei ihr gewesen. Allerdings musste er irgendwann wieder Arbeiten und da es Mutter und Kind gut ging, stand dem auch nichts im Weg. Vermutlich wäre Kate auch irgendwann verrückt geworden, wenn DiNozzo 24 Stunden am Tag bei ihr gewesen wäre. So sehr sie ihn liebte, er konnte doch sehr anstrengend sein.

Und im Moment erholte Kate sich immer noch von der Geburt. Die Geburt an sich war nun wirklich nicht besonders toll gewesen. Sie war schmerzhaft und ziemlich grausam gewesen. Derzeit wusste Caitlin auch nicht genau, ob sie später noch einmal ein Baby wollte. Reichte eins nicht aus? Und sie hatte ja irgendwie sowieso schon zwei Kinder am Hals. Anthony konnte sich natürlich sehr erwachsen verhalten, aber meistens gelang ihm das dann eben doch nicht. Allerdings liebte Kate ihn ja auch dafür. Mit ihm wurde einem nie langweilig und er liebte Isabella so sehr. Oh ja, Tony würde ein wundervoller Vater werden. Der war er jetzt schon, aber sicher würde er sich noch mehr entwickeln.

Heute waren Kate und Isabella endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und betraten nun die Wohnung. Das kleine Mädchen schlief in den Armen seiner Mutter und diese bewegte sich besonders lautlos. Gleich würde Isabella ihr Bettchen testen können. Im Moment schlief sie ja und bisher war das Mutter-sein nicht so anstrengend gewesen, doch das würde sich jetzt bestimmt ändern. Es würde für Tony und Caitlin nicht leicht werden. Kate befand sich im Mutterschutz, aber Tony musste weiterhin arbeiten. Vermutlich würde er in Zukunft noch öfter zu spät kommen. Vielleicht würde Gibbs es ja jetzt verstehen? Nein, eher nicht. Möglicherweise sollte Kate DiNozzo zum Geburtstag einen Kopfschutz kaufen?

„Wir sind zu Hause, mein Schatz.", flüsterte Kate leise als sie das Kinderzimmer von Isabella betrat und sich einen kurzen Moment lang umsah. Verändert hatte sich nicht viel. In einer Ecke standen nun noch Windeln und dergleichen. Ansonsten hatte sich aber kaum etwas verändert. Behutsam legte die frischgebackene Mutter ihre Tochter in das Kinderbettchen und deckte sie dann zu. Mit einem Finger strich sie über die leicht gerötete Wange des Babys und lächelte. Kurz darauf legten sich zwei starke Arme um sie und jemand drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Tony. Wer sonst?

„Ich glaube, wir sollten sie schlafen lassen.", murmelte er an das Ohr seiner Verlobten und diese nickte sachte. Beide entfernten sich vom Kinderbett und Kate schnappte sich das Babyfon, damit sie es auch hörten, wenn Isabella wieder aufwachte. Tony betrachtete seine Tochter noch einen Moment lang und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer. Er lehnte die Tür ein Stück an und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer. Kate saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch. Tony ging lächelnd zu ihr hinüber und zog sie dann in seine Arme.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich auch hinlegen? Schlafen Mütter nicht für gewöhnlich dann, wenn das Baby schläft, damit sie überhaupt etwas Schlaf bekommen?", vermutete der Agent lächelnd und drückte Caitlin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit Recht. Sicher schliefen die meisten Mütter, wenn ihre Kinder schliefen. Im Moment wollte Kate aber einfach noch nicht schlafen. Ja, sie war noch etwas müde und immer noch geschafft von der Geburt, aber sie wollte nun einfach keinen Moment von Isabellas Leben verpassen.

„Später, Tony. Im Moment reicht es, wenn ich meine Augen schließen kann und dabei etwas entspannen kann. Ich wette, Isabella wird uns das in den nächsten Monaten nicht so einfach machen.", sagte Caitlin und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Sie lehnte sich an ihren Verlobten und dieser schloss seine Arme um sie. Ja, damit hatte sie wohl eindeutig Recht. Ein Kind war vor allem während der ersten Monate nicht sehr einfach. Nachts würden sie oft aufstehen müssen und am nächsten morgen entsprechend müde sein. Aber es war eben kein Kinderspiel. Wenn man ein Kind bekam, wusste man im Grunde, worauf man sich einließ. Ein Kind konnte man nicht einfach ausstellen, wenn es einem auf die Nerven ging.

Im Moment erschien es den beiden vielleicht noch etwas einfach, aber diese Meinung würde sich bestimmt bald ändern. Im Krankenhaus war doch alles noch so unheimlich neu und wundervoll gewesen. Sicher würde Isabella weiterhin wundervoll bleiben, aber es würde schwieriger werden. Sie konnte ja noch nicht sprechen, weswegen Kate und Tony irgendwie herausfinden mussten, was ihre Tochter eigentlich wollte. Das würde bestimmt schwierig werden. Caitlin hatte nicht viele Freundinnen mit Kindern, von daher hatte sie nicht viele Erfahrungen was das anging. Die Agentin war sich allerdings sicher, dass es verdammt hart werden würde.

Und genau diese Theorie bestätigte sich in den folgenden Tagen. Nachts stand Kate sehr oft auf. Inzwischen zählte sie gar nicht mehr, wie oft sie eigentlich aufstand. Tony schlief wie ein Stein. Und das meinte sie wortwörtlich so. Vermutlich könnte das Haus abbrennen und DiNozzo würde tief und fest weiterschlafen. Darüber konnte seine Verlobte nur den Kopf schütten. Andererseits war es gut. Immerhin bekam er seinen Schlaf und tauchte nicht wie ein Untoter beim NCIS auf. Das Widerrum fand Gibbs toll. Und das hieß, dass er seinen Job behalten würde.

Stöhnend drehte Kate sich im Bett herum, schaltete das Licht an und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. 4 Uhr morgens. Aber die Agentin konnte nicht weiter schlafen. Isabella schrie lautstark und wenn sie nicht das ganze Haus gegen sich aufbringen wollten, musste Caitlin nun zu ihrer Tochter gehen. Natürlich liebte sie die Kleine auch und ging nicht nur, weil es ihre Pflicht war. Ein paar Sekunden später verließ Kate das warme Bett und ging leise in das Kinderzimmer von Isabella. Lächelnd hob sie diese aus dem Bett und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Sie hörte sofort zu weinen auf.

„Hast du Hunger, Isabella?", fragte Caitlin im Flüsterton und hielt ihre Nase kurz an den Schlafanzug. „In die Windeln hast du dir auf jeden Fall nicht gemacht.", erkannte sie und ging dann mit ihrer Tochter zum Schaukelstuhl. Der Stuhl hatte wirklich seine Vorteile. Caitlin stand in der Nacht immerhin einige Male auf, um Isabella zu stillen. Und im stehen würde das nicht so angenehm sein. Während Kate ihre Tochter stillte, schloss sie ihre Augen und döste etwas vor sich hin. So schlimm war das Aufstehen nun auch wieder nicht. Nein, sie hatte es sich wirklich schlimmer vorgestellt.

Isabella gab schmatzende Geräusche von sich und Kate lächelte dabei. Die Kleine war irgendwie schon ein Wunder. Immer wieder musste die Agentin daran denken, wie sehr ihr Leben sich doch verändert hatte. Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass sie zum NCIS gekommen war. Und bald darauf hatte sie in Tony den Mann gefunden, den sie wirklich liebte. So leicht war es nicht immer gewesen, aber wann war im Leben irgendetwas leicht? Und nun hatte sie eine Tochter und würde bald heiraten. Inzwischen stand sogar der Termin. Tony und Kate würden in etwa drei Monaten heiraten.

Es würde keine große Hochzeit geben, sondern eine kleine, die gemütlich sein würde. Caitlin hatte immer heiraten wollen, aber sie hatte nie von einer Hochzeit auf einem Schloss geträumt. Außerdem war es auch Tonys Hochzeit und dieser Tag sollte für ihn ebenso etwas besonders sein. Und wenn Kate ihre Wünsche ohne Scheu durchzwängen würde, würde sie ihm diesen Tag am Ende noch ruinieren. Nein, nun würden nur die Familien und ihre engsten Freunde anwesend sein. Das war doch viel besser. Wenn man heiratete, sollte es ja auch um die Liebe gehen und nicht darum, möglichst viel Geld auszugeben.

Obwohl Tonys Vater viel Geld zu haben schien, musste das nun wirklich nicht sein. Bisher hatte Caitlin seinen Vater ja noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Irgendwie wechselte DiNozzo ständig das Thema, wenn es um seinen Vater ging. Das er scheinbar nicht die beste Beziehung zu ihm hatte, hatte Kate in den Jahren mitbekommen. Seine Mutter war schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und danach hatte das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn sich wohl noch verschlechtert. Kate vermutete, dass Tony bis vor kurzem ein perfektes Abziehbild von seinem Vater gewesen war – zumindest, wenn es um die Frauen ging. Wollte er deswegen nicht, dass sie seinen Vater kennen lernte?

Irgendeinen Grund musste es doch geben. Vermutlich wusste Tonys Vater noch nicht einmal, dass er nun Großvater war. Ein Teil von Kate wollte einfach in Tonys Sachen wühlen und die Telefonnummer suchen, aber ein anderer wollte das nicht, weil es einfach nicht fair wäre. Tony hatte irgendeinen Grund, warum er seinem Vater von all dem nichts sagte. Seufzend legte Caitlin Isabella wieder in ihr Bettchen und ging zurück ins Bett. Einige Minuten lang betrachtete sie dabei Anthony und strich mit einer Hand über seine Haare. Er schlief wie ein Toter. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Kate und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, bevor sie das Licht ausschaltete.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das mache…", murmelte die Agentin am nächsten Vormittag, während sie das Telefonbuch von ihrem Verlobten durchblätterte. Obwohl sie vor wenigen Stunden noch anderer Meinung gewesen war, hatte sie sich nun umentschieden. Es konnte doch nicht so falsch sein. Tonys Vater wusste sicher nichts von der Verlobung und schon gar nichts von seinem Enkelkind. Und er hatte doch auch ein Recht darauf. Egal was zwischen Tony und seinem Vater war, so etwas verheimlichte man einfach nicht.

Wie konnte jemand so viele Nummern von irgendwelchen Frauen in seinem Telefonbuch stehen haben? Immer wieder grummelte Kate leise vor sich hin, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schlug eine weitere Seite um. Sie würde ihm bald ein neues Telefonbuch schenken, so viel war sicher. Die Nummern dieser Frauen brauchte er nun nicht mehr – nie wieder. Und sollte er auch nur daran denken, würde Kate ihm den Hals umdrehen. Vielleicht stand die Nummer von seinem Vater ja auch gar nicht hier drinnen? Verdammt. Aufgeben würde die Agentin allerdings auch noch nicht.

„Oh!", machte sie als sie sich einen der Einträge genauer ansah. Anthony DiNozzo. Es stand kein Senior dahinter, aber es war auch nicht Tonys Nummer. Und die Vorwahl gehörte zu Long Island/New York. Tony hatte dort kein Haus. Das wüsste Caitlin sicherlich? Also konnte das doch eigentlich nur sein Vater sein. Noch haderte Kate etwas mit sich. Wenn sie nun dort anrufen und sagen würde, wer sie war, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Und vielleicht würde Tony auch sauer sein. Aber gut, dieses Risiko musste sie wohl eingehen.

Caitlin wählte die Nummer und wartete. Es klingelte einige Male, dann hob jemand an. „DiNozzo.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme und Kate hielt die Luft an. Reden oder nicht reden? Vollkommen falsch schien sie nicht zu sein und das war eindeutig ein anderer DiNozzo. „Hallo?", ups, langsam musste sie wohl etwas sagen.

„Hallo. Das mag nun vielleicht eine komische Frage sein, aber haben Sie einen Sohn, der beim NCIS arbeitet?", oh ja, das war doch ein prima Anfang, aber besser als gar nichts. Und wie sollte Kate sich sonst sicher sein, dass dieser Mann auch wirklich Tonys Vater war? Seinen Vornamen kannte sie ja nicht. Tony hatte gar nichts erzählt und er würde auch nichts erzählen.

„Ja. Was hat er nun wieder angestellt? Wurde er etwa verhaftet?", fragte der Mann und klang sofort eine Spur wütender. Oh das Verhältnis der beiden schien wirklich kein besonders gutes zu sein. Vielleicht war es ja doch falsch, dass sie angerufen hatte? Caitlin aber wollte das noch nicht einsehen. Irgendwie liebte doch jeder Vater seine Kinder.

„Nein! Nein, er hat nichts angestellt. Ich bin seine Verlobte…", teilte Kate Tonys Vater nun mit. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Nummer ist. Sie sind doch Tonys Vater, oder?", sicher war sicher.

„Verlobte?", wollte er voller erstaunen wissen. „Ja, ich bin sein Vater. Und Sie sind wirklich die Verlobte von meinem Sohn? Oh ist das etwa ein Scherzanruf? Das finde ich nun wirklich nicht lustig.", brummte der ältere Mann.

Scherzanruf? Scheinbar kannten die meisten Menschen nur die eine Seite von Tony. Und dieser Seite traute man so etwas nicht zu. Nicht im Geringsten. Kate wusste das, weil es ihr am Anfang nicht anders ergangen war. Sie hatte es auch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass DiNozzo sich so sehr verändern konnte. Und nun war es doch so gekommen. „Nein. Ich bin wirklich seine Verlobte. Er hat es Ihnen wirklich nicht gesagt…tja, Überraschung?",

Für einige Sekunden war es vollkommen ruhig. „Das ist tatsächlich eine Überraschung. Eine schöne sogar. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Wie heißen Sie denn eigentlich?", erkundigte Anthony DiNozzo Senior sich.

„Caitlin Todd. Ihr Verhältnis ist nicht gerade das Beste, nehme ich an?", fragte Kate nun und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Andererseits musste Tonys Vater doch auch davon erfahren. Bevor Kate oder Tonys Vater etwas sagen konnte, fing Isabella zu weinen an. „Einen kurzen Moment…", murmelte Kate in das Telefon als sie ins Kindzimmer ging. Sie legte das Telefon auf dem Wickeltisch ab und hob dann ihre Tochter aus dem Bett.

Isabella drückte sich sachte an ihre Mami und wenige Sekunden später hörte sie zu weinen auf. „Ssscht Mami ist jetzt hier.", flüsterte Caitlin und nahm das Telefon dann wieder. „Ich bin wieder hier.", meinte sie und hielt die Luft an. Vermutlich war Tonys Vater das Babygeschrei nicht entgangen. Kate hatte ihm ja von Isabella erzählen wollen, aber doch anders. Nun war das wohl zu spät.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Anthony wieder sprach. „Unser Verhältnis ist wirklich nicht besonders rosig. Andere Frage…war das Babygeschrei? War das Ihr Kind?", natürlich hatte er es mitbekommen. Und es würde doch auch nichts bringen, wenn Kate das ganze nun abstritt. Sie wollte, dass ihr Kind zwei Großväter hatte. Zumindest das beide es wussten.

„Ja, mein Kind.", sagte Kate und verbesserte sich dann sofort. „Meins und Tonys Kind.", gestand sie und hörte dann, wie Anthony Senior scharf ausatmete. Heute war für ihn wohl eindeutig ein Tag der Überraschungen. Und Tony würde das ganze vermutlich nicht gefallen, aber nun konnte man es nicht mehr ändern.

„Tony ist verlobt und nun ist er auch noch Vater. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier von demselben Tony DiNozzo reden?", fragte er und Kate konnte den Zweifel in seiner Stimme hören. Die wenigsten würden Tony so etwas wohl zutrauen. Allerdings musste noch jeder irgendwann erwachsen werden, wenn er sein Leben nicht komplett versauen wollte. Und Tony hatte das doch irgendwie geschafft. Er war erwachsen und zugleich noch immer der selbe Sturkopf.

Kate lächelte etwas. „Ja, wir reden von demselben. Er hat sich in den letzten Monaten nur etwas verändert. Tony ist erwachsen geworden – irgendwie zumindest.", erklärte Kate fast etwas stolz und setzte sich dann auf die Couch und lehnte ihren Rücken an die Lehnte. Isabella schlummerte nun vor sich hin. Sie sah so unheimlich friedlich aus. Caitlin fragte sich immer wieder, von wem sie die meisten Dinge erben würde. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie gewisse Seiten von Tony nicht geerbt hatte.

„Ich bin Großvater. Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge und wie heißt das Kind?", fragte er nun und schien wirklich neugierig zu sein. Kate verstand Tony im Moment nicht wirklich. Sein Vater schien doch ein netter Mann zu sein. Aber wahrscheinlich sah man so etwas immer anders, wenn dieser jemand sein Vater war. Außerdem hatte Tony ganz andere Dinge mit ihm erlebt. Doch vielleicht konnten Vater und Sohn nun ja wieder zueinander finden?

„Ein Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Isabella und sie ist circa 2 Wochen alt.", antwortete Kate. Anthony DiNozzo Senior schien sich über die Nachricht wirklich zu freuen. Ja, Kates Eltern hatten sich doch auch gefreut, als sie von Isabella erfahren hatten. Da ging es wohl den meisten Großeltern so. Auch, wenn Tony nachher nicht gerade begeistert sein würde, Caitlin war nun doch froh, dass sie seinen Vater angerufen hatte. Die beiden hatten noch einige Minuten miteinander telefoniert und aufgelegt.

Am Abend würde Caitlin Tony sagen müssen, was sie gemacht hatte. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Nach diesem Anruf würde er die beiden sicher irgendwann besuchen und wenn Tony dann davon überrascht wurde, konnte es kein gutes Ende nehmen. Kate hatte Isabella mit einer frischen Windel wieder in ihr Bettchen gelegt und dann überprüft, was sie alles im Kühlschrank hatten. Vielleicht würde eine selbstgemachte Pizza Tony ja besänftigen?

Kate hoffte es zumindest. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass Tony sich darüber auch nicht besonders freuen würde. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater schien kein sehr gutes zu sein und vermutlich hatte er es ihm deswegen nicht sagen wollen. Kate aber hatte das nun einfach gemacht. Die Pizza war inzwischen soweit fertig und wurde im warmen Ofen warm gehalten. Anthony würde sicher bald nach Hause kommen. Caitlin ging in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter, nahm diese aus dem Bettchen und setzte sich dann mit ihr in den Schaukelstuhl.

Die Agentin schloss ihre Augen und strich mit einer Hand sanft über den kleinen Kopf von Isabella. „Oh dein Papa wird nachher bestimmt wütend sein.", murmelte sie leise und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Tony bereits in der Türe stand und seiner Verlobten dabei zusah, wie diese über den Kopf ihrer Tochter streichelte. Der Agent zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verhielt sich noch ruhig.

„Wieso sollte ich wütend sein?", bei diesen Worten riss Kate ihre Augen auf und sah Tony erschrocken an. Wie lange stand er schon dort? Scheinbar lange genug, um die Worte gehört zu haben, die Kate Isabella zugeflüstert hatte. Verdammt, aber vielleicht war das ja auch gut so. „Hast du etwas angestellt?", wollte Tony wissen und ging zu den beiden hinüber und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Lass uns in der Küche darüber sprechen.", schlug Caitlin vor, stand auf und ging mit Isabella zum Kinderbettchen und legte sie dann wieder hinein. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Tochter und ging dann in die Küche. Tony folgte ihr wortlos und blickte sie dann fragend an.

Als er die Pizza im Ofen bemerkte, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich argwöhnisch wieder zu seiner Verlobten herum. Selbstgemachte Pizza? „Du hast Pizza gemacht?", stellte er vollkommen verwundert fest und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Du hast doch keinen anderen, oder? Auf jeden Fall musst du etwas schlimmes angestellt haben, wenn du mir Pizza machst!", meinte er und ging langsam auf Kate zu.

Tony schien noch zu versuchen, das ganze mit Humor zu sehen, aber Kate war sich sicher, dass ihm das jeden Augenblick nicht mehr gelingen würde. Vermutlich hätte er allein an der Pizza gemerkt, dass Caitlin etwas angestellt hatte. Diese kaute sich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und strich sich dann mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. „Ich habe deinen Vater angerufen.", beichtete die Ermittlerin und sah Tony an.

Anthony öffnete seinen Mund, brachte aber dann doch keinen Ton heraus. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Kate hatte seinen Vater angerufen. „Sag das noch mal. Ich glaube, ich hatte gerade einen Schlaganfall.", murmelte der Italiener und griff sich mit einer Hand verwirrt an den Kopf. Tony schien noch nicht wirklich wütend zu sein. Derzeit war er wohl einfach nur verwundert und versuchte die Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich habe deinen Vater angerufen und ihm alles erzählt.", wiederholte Kate und biss etwas fester auf ihre Unterlippe. Das hier würde nun wohl nicht besonders schön werden. Noch war Tony verwirrt, weswegen er nicht wütend reagierte, aber es konnte sich nun nur noch um wenige Sekunden handeln. Oh Gott, wieso hatte sie DiNozzo Senior nur angerufen? Ach richtig. Weil sie es einfach als richtig empfunden hatte und wohl auch, weil ihre Hormone noch immer etwas verrückt spielten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin sprachlos, Kate.", antwortete Tony und strich sich mit einer Hand nervös durch seine Haare. Er schloss seine Augen und stieß dann Luft durch die Nase aus. „Mit alles, meinst du unsere Verlobung und Isabella, nehme ich an?", wollte er ruhig wissen.

Caitlin nickte. „Ja, unsere Verlobung und Isabella. Tony, ich weiß, dass es nicht vollkommen richtig war, aber du wolltest mir nie etwas erzählen und hast andauernd das Thema gewechselt. Und dein Vater hat doch auch ein Recht von so etwas zu erfahren. Er hat sich übrigens gefreut. Und auch, wenn euer Verhältnis nicht das Beste ist, kannst du ihm so etwas doch nicht antun? Isabella soll ihren anderen Großvater doch auch irgendwann kennen lernen.", verteidigte Kate ihre Aktion und sah Tony anschließend genau an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie mein Vater ist, Kate!", rief Tony aufgebracht und seufzte laut. Seine Augen funkelten, als er Kate anblickte. Ja, dass er nun sauer war, verstand sie gut und er hatte wohl auch allen Grund dazu. Caitlin wusste ja selbst, dass es nicht wirklich richtig gewesen war – teilweise zumindest. „Mag ja sein, dass er auch ein Recht hat, das zu erfahren, aber wieso hast du nicht auf mich hören können? Er wird versuchen sich in unser Leben einzumischen und in das von Isabella.", meinte Anthony und stöhnte auf.

„Am Telefon ist er mir wie ein netter Mann vorgekommen. Tony, zwischen euch ist einfach zu viel vorgefallen. Du kannst ihn vermutlich in gar keinem anderen Licht sehen, aber es hat sich nun doch einiges verändert…", sprach Kate und biss erneut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Wieso kannst du deinem Vater keine zweite Chance geben? Er ist doch immerhin dein Vater. Vielleicht hat er in der Vergangenheit viel falsch gemacht, aber er muss das doch auch wiedergutmachen dürfen. Und wenn du ihm keine Chance gibt, wird ihm das nicht gelingen. Ich weiß dass es falsch war. Schrei mich an, sei sauer…aber er sollte es wissen.",

„Ich will dich doch nicht anschreien, Kate. Aber ich bin etwas sauer…das Frauen immer so verdammt stur sein müssen.", murmelte Anthony und ging dann auf Kate zu und zog sie ohne weitere Worte in seine Arme. Natürlich war der Agent etwas sauer auf seine Verlobte, aber er liebte sie doch auch und Kate hatte es nur gut gemeint. Sie wollte, dass Tony und sein Vater sich wieder versöhnten. Das würde gewiss nicht leicht werden. In der Vergangenheit war so viel vorgefallen, aber vielleicht hatte sie ja auch Recht? Möglicherweise hätten sein Vater und er sich schon früher wieder versöhnt, wenn er eine Frau wie Kate an seiner Seite gehabt hätte. Ja, vermutlich hatte sie hierbei Recht.

„Es tut mir leid, Tony. Ich hätte es nicht machen sollen, aber zum anderen empfinde ich es auch als richtig.", flüsterte Kate und drückte ihren Kopf etwas fester an seine Brust. Tony nahe zu sein fühlte sich gut an. In den letzten Wochen war das schwierig genug gewesen. Die letzten Wochen der Schwangerschaft waren nicht gerade einfach gewesen und nun wurde auch nichts einfacher. Isabella musste nachts gewickelt und gefüttert werden. Und Tony war am Tag arbeiten. Nein, derzeit hatte das Paar wirklich nicht viel Zeit füreinander, weswegen solche Momente umso kostbarer waren.

„Du hast ja Recht, Kate.", hauchte Anthony und lächelte etwas. Er konnte Caitlin ja doch nicht lange böse sein. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr und Isabella sollte ihren anderen Großvater ebenfalls kennen lernen. Anthony Senior hatte schlechte Seiten, aber die hatte Tony genauso. Ja, vielleicht würde ja sogar sein Vater irgendwann eine Frau finden, die er wirklich liebte. Oder er hatte diese Frau schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war das Verhältnis der beiden erst richtig schlimm geworden. Er war auch vorher schon ein strenger und unnachgiebiger Vater gewesen, aber danach hatte sich das noch verschlimmert.

„Pizza? Ich habe sie extra gemacht, weil ich gehofft hatte, dass ich dich damit besänftigen könnte.", sagte Kate lachend und hob ihren Kopf von Tonys Brust, um ihre Lippen im nächsten Moment auf seine zu drücken.

Auch einen ‚richtigen' Kuss hatten die beiden sehr lange nicht gehabt. Kleine, sanfte und vorsichtige. Aber keine Küsse, die einem das Herz aufgehen ließen und das Blut zum kochen brachten. Die Lippen der beiden Agents bewegten sich heftig aufeinander und Caitlins Zunge kroch sanft über Tonys Unterlippe. Anthony öffnete seinen Mund und sofort schlüpfte Kates Zunge in seinen Mund. Die Zungen der beiden duellierten sich, neckten sich und liebkosten sich. Nach einigen Minuten lösten die beiden keuchend den Kuss und Kate legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Tonys Brust ab.

„Ich liebe dich, Tony.", murmelte Kate lächelnd.

„Und ich liebe dich, Katie. Sehr sogar.", versicherte Anthony und in diesem Moment fing Isabella wieder zu schreien an. Tony löste die Umarmung, drückte einen Kuss auf Kates Wange und lächelte. „Wieso setzt du dich nicht auf die Couch, während ich nach Isabella sehe? Und danach können wir die wunderbare Pizza essen.", schlug er vor und Kate nickte. So sehr sie Isabella liebte, es war auch gut, wenn sie sich einmal einfach nur hinsetzen konnte und etwas Ruhe hatte.

Tony drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Kates Wange und verschwand dann im Kinderzimmer. Caitlin ging breit lächelnd zur Couch und ließ sich dann auf dieser nieder. Es war doch irgendwie gut ausgegangen. Ja, Tony war inzwischen eben viel vernünftiger geworden und ließ diese Seite in ihm auch öfter zum Vorschein kommen.

**Einen Tag später**

„So, Isabella schläft endlich.", sagte Kate und legte sich dann zu Tony ins Bett. Die Agentin kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schloss ihre Augen. Das Tony zwischenzeitlich näher zu ihr gerückt war, war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Erst, als die Hand ihres Verlobten zärtlich über ihre Wange strich, schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf. Tonys Hand wanderte derweil zu Caitlins Nacken und ihr lief dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war lange her, dass die beiden wirklich intim miteinander gewesen waren. Sehr sehr lange. Tonys Hand wanderte kaum merklich über ihre Brüste und glitt anschließend weiter nach unten.

„Was machst du da, Tony?", wollte Kate wissen und versuchte normal zu atmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihr das im Moment nicht besonders gut. Ihr Körper schien sich nach diesen Berührungen zu verzerren und sie spürte das zu deutlich. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und verzerrte sich nach Anthonys Berührungen.

„Ich berühre meine Verlobte. Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder?", fragte er flüsternd und ließ seine rechte Hand dann unter das T-Shirt wandern, das Kate zum schlafen trug. Seine Fingerspitzen kurbelten über die Haut an ihrem Bauch und strichen dann ganz langsam nach oben. Ja, die Schwangerschaft brachte noch immer einige Vorteile mit sich. Caitlins Brüste waren riesig. Und solange sie Isabella stillte, würde das wohl auch noch so bleiben. Tony mochte auch Kates normale Oberweite, aber die hier hatte schon seine Reize.

Kate hielt die Luft an und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Die Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an, aber sie hatte immer noch ihren Schwangerschaftskörper und diesen fand die Agentin nicht unbedingt anziehend. Tony dagegen, schien ihn zu mögen. Oh ja, Kate wusste, dass er ihre Brüste im Moment toll fand. Er blickte sie immer wie ein kleines Kind an, das in einem Süßigkeitenladen übernachten durfte. „Nein…aber…Tony.", murmelte sie und schlug ihre Augen wieder auf. „Mein Körper ist im Moment wirklich nicht in Form.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich liebe deinen Körper, Kate. Dass er im Moment nicht so aussieht wie früher, stört mich überhaupt nicht.", versicherte er seiner Verlobten und schob das T-Shirt ohne zu fragen weiter nach oben. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihren Bauch und dort verteilte er dann feuchte, feurige Küsse. Caitlin atmete stoßweise aus und klammerte sich mit einer Hand am Bettlaken fest. „Ich liebe jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers.", flüsterte DiNozzo, als er sich langsam nach oben küsste.

Tony war inzwischen halb über ihr und schließlich spürte Kate etwas an ihrem Oberschenkel, was sie lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Ein leises Lachen entwich ihr und sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Wenige Sekunden später hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und sah Tony wissend an. Ein grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. „Oh verstehe…daher weht der Wind.", stellte sie fest und drückte ihren Oberschenkel gegen Tonys Erektion.

Tony stöhnte leise auf und schloss seine Augen. „Ich hatte seit guten 4 Wochen keinen Sex mehr, wenn du diesen Versuch mitzählst, als wir deine Wehen auslösen wollten. Ansonsten komme ich auf etwa 8 Wochen…", zählte er auf und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

Ja, für Tony war das wohl wirklich eine sehr lange Zeit ohne Sex, aber er hatte sich gut geschlagen und darüber war Kate wirklich froh. In den letzten Wochen der Schwangerschaft war das eben nicht so einfach gewesen und die ersten Wochen waren nun auch nicht so einfach. Im Moment aber spürte sie deutlich, wie sehr ihr Körper sich danach sehnte. Tony wollte sie und Kate wollte ihn. Das sie ihren Körper im Moment nicht so toll fand, war doch nebensächlich.

Anthony öffnete seine Augen wieder und auf einmal grinste er Caitlin breit an. „Weißt du…wir könnten deinen Körper so auch wieder in Form bringen. Du müsstest nicht in ein Fitnessstudio gehen und könntest hierbei sogar noch viel Spaß haben.", erkannte er nun und wackelte mit einer Augenbraue. Erneut lachte Kate leise und sah Tony dann wieder an. Aber wo er recht hatte…

„mmh das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Wir sollten das versuchen. Eindeutig.", hauchte Caitlin und drückte ihre Lippen dann sanft auf die ihres Verlobten. Ja, sie würden das heute Nacht sicher versuchen. 


	29. Chapter 29: Happy End

29. Kapitel – Happy End

Die Zeit konnte so unheimlich schnell vergehen. Die letzten drei Monate waren scheinbar wie im Flug vergangen und Caitlin bemerkte das jetzt erst. In zwei Tagen würden Tony und sie schon heiraten. Oh Gott, die Zeit war so unheimlich schnell vergangen. Die Agentin bemerkte das vor allem immer bei Isabella. Innerhalb von einer Woche wuchs das kleine Mädchen so schnell und lernte neue Sachen. Eine Woche war inzwischen nur noch ein sehr kurzer Zeitraum. Ja, Kate wollte im Moment kaum Zeit ohne ihre Isabella verbringen. In gewisser Weise war sie wohl etwas überfürsorglich. Aber ging das nicht allen Eltern so, die gerade ein Kind bekommen hatten?

Caitlin empfand es nicht als unnormal. Natürlich hatte sie auch schon ganz andere Dinge gesehen, als viele Eltern. Kinderleichen und andere schlimme Dinge. Auf dieser Welt passierten in jeder Sekunde grausame Dinge und man konnte die meisten davon nicht verhindern. Viele davon wurden ja nicht einmal aufgeklärt. Kate wusste, dass sie nicht immer ein Auge auf Isabella werfen konnte und es drohte doch eigentlich auch keine Gefahr. Selbst wenn, würde man es erst merken, wenn es schon zu spät war. Isabella würde ein wundervolles Leben haben, da war die Agentin sich vollkommen sicher. Lächelnd hob sie ihre Tochter aus dem Kindersitz im Auto und schloss dieses dann ab.

„Du wirst langsam wirklich schwer", murmelte Caitlin und setzte das kleine Mädchen in den Kinderwagen. Noch befand sie sich im Mutterschutz und musste nicht arbeiten. Trotzdem kam sie alle paar Tage beim NCIS vorbei und besuchte Abby. Vor allem Abby, aber sie sah auch bei Gibbs, Tim und Tony vorbei. Die Goth freute sich immer besonders darüber, wenn sie Besuch von Kate und ihrem Patenkind bekam. Im Klartext hieß das, dass sie noch mehr aufgedreht war als sonst schon. Irgendwie musste man sich dann fasst um Abby sorgen, aber irgendwie war das auch ihr Normalzustand.

„Kate und Isabella!", rief Abigail begeistert, als Caitlin den Kinderwagen in Abbys Labor schob. Sofort kam die Goth ihnen entgegen und sah in den Kinderwagen. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und dann hob sie Isabella vorsichtig heraus. Caitlin hatte nicht gewusst, dass Abby Kinder so sehr mochte, oder vielleicht mochte sie ja auch nur Isabella so sehr.

„Oh da ist ja mein Lieblingspatenkind. Eigentlich bist du mein Einziges, aber bssscht. Niemandem verraten", flüsterte Abby und strich über Isabellas Kopf. Kate stand grinsend einen Meter von den beiden entfernt und schob den Kinderwagen dann in eine Ecke. Dieses Bild war einfach unglaublich.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir auch eines zulegen, Abby. Isabella steht dir gut, aber Tony und ich geben sie nicht her", sagte die Ermittlerin nun und grinste ihre Freundin an. Bisher hatte sich Abby zwar nie schwanger vorgestellt und soweit sie wusste, hatte die Goth im Moment auch keinen Freund, aber ein eigenes Kind würde ihr gewiss sehr gut stehen. Und Kate glaubte auch, dass sie eine gute Mutter sein würde. Vielleicht etwas aufgekratzt und lockerer als andere Mütter, aber immer noch eine Gute.

Abby blinzelte ihre Freundin an und legte dann ihren Kopf schief. Sie schien zu verstehen, dass Kate diese Worte durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. Die Forensikerin sah noch einmal auf das Baby in ihrem Arm und blickte dann erneut zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Was denn? Kannst du dir mich als Mutter vorstellen? Außerdem bin ich derzeit Single. Ich liebe Isabella zwar, aber an eigene Kinder habe ich nun wirklich noch nicht gedacht", meinte diese.

„Natürlich. Ich bin sicher, du würdest eine wunderbare Mutter sein. Du gehst wunderbar mit Isabella um und irgendwann wirst du schon jemanden finden, mit dem du Kinder möchtest", versicherte Caitlin ihrer Freundin und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. Ein neues Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen der Agentin und sie sah Abby breit grinsend an.

„Hast du zu viel Kaffee getrunken oder etwa einen Schluck Caf-Pow!?", wollte diese argwöhnisch wissen und setzte sich mit Isabella auf den anderen Hocker neben Kate. „Wenn man Caf-Pow" nicht gewöhnt ist, können die Auswirkungen ziemlich enorm sein. Es wirkt besser als jede Droge, die man illegal erwerben kann. Selbst ich drifte bei einer größeren Menge etwas ab…", murmelte sie und blickte ihre Freundin an.

„Nein, nein. Weder Kaffee noch Caf-Pow! Kaffee schon, aber ich trinke immer noch Koffeinfreien", sagte Caitlin und grinste Abby weiter an. „Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass McGee sicher gerne spenden würde", meinte die Agentin und konnte dabei ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie bitte? Spend-", als ihr der Sinn hinter dieser Aussage bewusst wurde, gab sie Caitlin einen sachten Klaps auf den Oberarm und riss ihre Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott, Kate! Das ist ja…igitt! Oh Gott!", schrie die Forensikerin und hielt Isabella die Ohren zu. „Hör nicht hin. Deine Mami redet grade ziemlich wirres Zeugs", murmelte sie und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Also wirklich. So einen Satz oder einen Vorschlag hätte ich von Tony erwartet, aber nicht von dir, Kate. Ich bin entsetzt. Wirklich richtig ernsthaft entsetzt. Ich schätze, ich kann nicht mehr arbeiten", sprach sie theatralisch und lachte leise.

„Mh ich schätze DiNozzo färbt so langsam auf mich ab. Warte nur ab. In einem Jahr wirst du uns nicht mehr unterscheiden können. Aber mal im Ernst, Abby. Ich wette, Tim würde sich dafür zur Verfügung stellen", antwortete Caitlin vollkommen ernsthaft.

„Wieso sollte er das machen, Kate? Das ist doch verrückt. Außerdem will ich kein Kind. Und wenn McGee 10 Mal spenden würde. Nicht einmal, wenn Gibbs spenden wollte. Mir reicht Isabella vollkommen aus. Und so habt ihr einen Babysitter, der euch jederzeit zur Verfügung steht, wenn du dir mit Tony mal einen schönen Abend machen möchtest", meinte Abby lächelnd.

„Er ist in dich verliebt. McGee ist ganz eindeutig in dich verliebt, Abby. Wie er dich ansieht und wie er mit dir spricht. Oh es ist so eindeutig, dass es fast wehtut", flüsterte Kate und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Kate fand, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war. Tim war nicht unbedingt der Typ Mann, der so etwas herausposaunte, aber man sah es ihm schon an, wenn man auf die Zeichen achtete.

Abigail schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir sind nur Freunde, Kate. Nun gut…vielleicht findet er mich ja toll, aber er ist nicht in mich verliebt. Das wäre verrückt… wirklich", antwortete die Goth und blickte nachdenklich drein.

„Er findet dich nicht nur toll. Tim ist in dich verliebt und ich würde sagen, das geht schon eine ganze Weile so. So richtig aufgefallen ist es mir auch erst nachdem ich mir darüber klar geworden bin, was ich für Tony empfinde. Wenn man in derselben Situation ist, sieht man die Dinge ganz anders. Vorher sind mir die Blicke nicht aufgefallen. Aber es sind dieselben, die ich Tony zugeworfen habe. Sehnsüchtige, verliebte Blicke", versicherte Caitlin.

„Ich werde wohl ab jetzt darauf achten und mit ihm sprechen, falls es nötig ist. Keine Angst, ich werde McGee nicht sein Herz brechen. Dafür ist er mir doch viel zu wichtig, aber…", die Forensikerin sprach nicht weiter. Mit einer Hand strich sie über die paar flauschigen Löckchen, die inzwischen auf Isabellas Kopf gewachsen waren. Das kleine Mädchen hatte hellbraune Haare und Kates Augen.

„Aber? Empfindest du vielleicht auch mehr für ihn? Wir haben doch in den letzten Jahren so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und es ist so viel vorgefallen. Abby?",

Abigail schloss ihre Augen und sagte zunächst nichts. „Vielleicht… ich habe ihn eigentlich immer nur als Freund gesehen, aber irgendwie könnte er auch mehr für mich sein. McGee ist ein großartiger Kerl und viele sehen das gar nicht. Gut, er sieht nun nicht gerade wie Brad Pitt aus, aber ich stand sowieso nie auf diesen Schönling. Die inneren Werte zählen doch, richtig?" Dabei öffnete die Forensikerin ihre Augen wieder.

Kate nickte. „Die Inneren Werte zählen. Sollten sie zumindest. Den meisten geht es heute doch nur noch ums Aussehen, aber eigentlich sollte man nach der Persönlichkeit eines Menschen gehen", meinte die Agentin und grinste ihre Freundin an. „Achte darauf und vielleicht machst du McGee ja bald zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß. Mach dir mal nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Kate.", murmelte die Goth und grinste. Es würde sich wohl alles noch zeigen.

*****2 Tage später*****

Heute war der Tag. Der Tag, an dem Caitlin Todd und Anthony DiNozzo heiraten würden. Es war ein besonderer Tag. Ein Teil von Kate hatte schon immer von diesem Tag geträumt. Sie war immerhin eine Frau und die meisten Frauen malten sich diesen Tag schon als kleines Mädchen aus. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Frauen, war Kates Vorstellung aber immer irgendwie realistisch gewesen. Sie wollte nicht auf einem Schloss heiraten, kein teures Designerkleid anziehen und nicht mit einer Pferdekutsche zur Kirche fahren. Die Vorstellung mochte ja ganz schön sein, aber die Kosten waren gewiss alles andere als schön. Kate und Tony hatten eine Tochter und mussten ihr Geld ganz anders verwalten.

Caitlins Haare waren gemacht, ihr Make-Up saß und auch ihr Kleid hatte sie inzwischen an. Es war weiß und dabei eher etwas schlicht. Während der letzten Wochen hatte die Agentin sich so viele Kleider angesehen, aber die meisten davon waren nicht nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen. Und die Hälfte davon war wieder viel zu teuer gewesen. Kate hatte einfach kein Vermögen für ein Kleid ausgeben wollen, das sie sowieso nur einmal im Leben anzog. Es gab zwar Frauen, die öfter heirateten, aber selbst dann, taten sie das nicht im selben Kleid.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt?", fragte Abby und lächelte. Auch sie hatte ein Kleid an. Schwarz und mit vielen Extras. Sie hatte es sich selbst aussuchen dürfen und es war dementsprechend besonders. Es passte zu Abby. Viele erinnerte es vielleicht eher an eine Beerdigung, aber wenn Abby schon Kates Trauzeugin sein würde, dann sollte sie sich wenigstens das Kleid selbst aussuchen. Die Forensikerin wäre über gewisse andere Farben sicher nicht so begeistert gewesen.

„Nein. Doch etwas aufgeregt bin ich irgendwie schon. Ich meine, ich werde in wenigen Minuten Mrs. DiNozzo sein. Ich mache keinen Fehler, richtig? Tony ist ein wunderbarer Mann, ich liebe ihn und er ist der Vater meiner Tochter. Das wir heiraten, ist richtig", murmelte Kate und schien mehr als nur etwas nervös zu sein.

„Beruhig dich wieder, Kate. Atme aus und ein. Du machst das richtige. Tony und du, ihr liebt euch und ihr seid wie füreinander geschaffen. Es ist kein Fehler, wenn du den Mann heiratest, den du so sehr liebst. Und Tony liebt dich genauso. Er hat sich so sehr verändert und er wird dir auch nie das Herz brechen. Macht er es doch, muss er sich mit mir anlegen", sprach Abby und strich ihrer Freundin kurz über die Wange. „Mach schon, werde Mrs. DiNozzo", dabei grinste sie Caitlin an.

Caitlin atmete tief ein und atmete aus und nickte dann. Sie gab Isabella, welche in Abbys Armen war, einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah dann zu, wie Abigail das Zimmer verließ. In wenigen Minuten würde es soweit sein. Und auch, wenn Kate nun nervös war, so war es doch vollkommen richtig. Sie liebte Tony und deswegen würde sie seine Frau werden. Die Agentin bekam mehr, als sie sich jemals erhofft hatte. Erst die Beziehung, dann Isabella und nun sogar noch die Hochzeit. Das Leben erschien ihr im Moment so perfekt. War es auch wirklich perfekt?

Es klopfte an der Tür und Caitlins Vater steckte den Kopf herein. „Bist du fertig? Es kann dann losgehen", meinte er und Kate nickte. Sie war fertig und sie war bereit, nun Tonys Frau zu werden. Sie freute sich darauf. Ja, die Agentin freute sich darauf wirklich. Teilweise empfand sie es noch immer als verrückt, denn Tony war vor ihr ein ganz anderer Mann gewesen, aber die Liebe vollbrachte Wunder. Oh ja, man musste es fast als ein Wunder bezeichnen, dass aus Tony dieser wunderbare Mann geworden war.

Caitlin harkte sich bei ihrem Vater unter und lächelte dann. „Du siehst wunderschön aus. Tony kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er dich hat", meinte ihr Vater und dann setzte die Musik auch schon ein. Langsam gingen die beiden den Mittelgang entlang und kamen mit jeder Sekunde näher zum Altar. Viele Gäste waren nicht anwesend. Tony und Kate hatten sich ja für eine kleine Hochzeit entschieden. Einige Leute vom NCIS, Kates Eltern und ihre Brüder und Tonys Vater war anwesend. Ansonsten gab es eigentlich nur noch ein paar Freunde von Kate und Tony.

Tonys Anblick raubte Kate fast den Atem. Er sah in seinem Smoking so umwerfend aus. Hatte sie ihn jemals in einem Smoking gesehen? Nein, nicht wirklich. Dieser Anblick war einfach ein Großartiger. Während dem ganzen Weg zum Altar lächelte Caitlin und schließlich übergab ihr Vater sie Tony. Die Blicke der beiden begegneten sich und in diesem Moment waren keine Worte von Nöten. Sie liebten sich und deswegen war das hier auch der richtige Schritt. Caitlin und Tony wollten ihr Leben miteinander verbringen und eine Ehe würde das nur noch verstärken.

„Du siehst einfach unglaublich schön aus, Kate", hauchte Tony in ihr Ohr und lächelte.

„Oh dasselbe könnte ich von dir auch sagen, Tony. Umwerfend", flüsterte Caitlin zurück, sah dabei aber weiterhin zum Pfarrer.

Tonys Kopf senkte sich etwas mehr und in diesem Moment spürte Kate seinem Atem an ihrem Ohr. Ein Schauer fuhr über den Rücken der Ermittlerin und sie spürte, dass das Atmen ihr etwas schwerer fiel. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten, dir dieses Kleid wieder auszuziehen", murmelte er und obwohl Kate sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass es vorhanden war.

„DiNozzo!", fauchte sie so leise, dass auch nur Tony sie hören konnte und errötete dabei etwas. „Wir sind in einer Kirche und du denkst an Sex? Oh du bist unmöglich. Wirklich", flüsterte Kate und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf. DiNozzo war doch einfach… unheimlich süß, aber auch vollkommen verrückt.

Tony grinste seine Verlobte an und zuckte vollkommen unschuldig mit seinen Schultern. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du wieder so umwerfend aussiehst? Mein Kopf macht sich da selbstständig. Eigentlich macht er das bei dir doch immer…", sagte der Senior Agent breit grinsend und sah dann auch wieder zum Pfarrer.

„Du solltest nun leise sein. Bevor der Pfarrer uns wegen deiner unsittlichen Gedanken nicht mehr trauen will, DiNozzo", meinte Caitlin leise und sah Tony strafend an. Damit schien sie ihn zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben. Tony und Kate sagten kein Wort mehr und lauschten den Worten des Pfarrers vor ihnen.

Einige Minuten lang sprach der Pfarrer von Liebe und Schicksal und wie zwei Menschen zueinander finden konnten. Es gab so viele Wege, wie man seinen Seelenverwandten finden konnte und Kate war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Tony für sie dieser jemand war. Die Beziehung der beiden war von Anfang an anders gewesen und auch, wenn sie sich meistens gestritten hatten, so hatten sie doch zueinander gehalten. Und schließlich hatten sie erkannt, dass sie einander liebten. Die Liebe ging wirklich ihre eigenen, ganz besonderen Wege und die Menschen bemerkten es oft gar nicht. Nicht sofort zumindest.

„Anthony DiNozzo, möchten Sie, die hier anwesende Caitlin Todd zu ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?", fragte der Pfarrer und blickte Tony dabei an.

„Ich will", sprach DiNozzo ohne zu zögern und lächelte seine Kate an.

„Caitlin Todd, möchten Sie, den hier anwesenden Anthony DiNozzo zu Ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?",

„Ich will", antwortete nun auch Kate und strahlte dabei. Nun hatten die beiden es fast geschafft. Sie tauschten die Ringe aus und schließlich durfte Tony seine Frau küssen. Ja, auf diesen Teil freute es sich bestimmt besonders. Bevor die Lippen der beiden sich berührten, blickten sie sich kurz in die Augen. Schließlich senkte DiNozzo seinen Kopf zu Kate und dann berührten die Lippen der beiden Agents sich sanft.

Ihr erster Kuss als Mann und Frau. Er war etwas Besonderes. Besonders sanft und voller Liebe. Wieso hatte Kate vorhin nur Zweifel gehabt? Vermutlich war etwas Lampenfieber vor einer Hochzeit auch normal, aber es wäre doch alles einfacher gewesen, wenn sie sich so sicher gewesen wäre, wie sie es nun war. Mrs. Caitlin DiNozzo. An den Nachnamen würde sie sich wohl erst noch gewöhnen müssen.

Einige Stunden später war der größte Teil überstanden. Die Feierlichkeiten hatten gerade ein Ende gefunden und bald würden Tony und Kate schon in die Flitterwochen fliegen. Darauf freute Caitlin sich wirklich, auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, wo es hinging. Sie freute sich, aber es würde ihr schwer fallen, Isabella zu Hause zu lassen. Abby und Tim würden sich gut um sie kümmern. Da war Kate sich vollkommen sicher, aber sie hatte ihr Baby bis jetzt nie so lange allein gelassen. Solch eine Trennung musste für alle Mütter schwer sein und Kate bildete da keine Ausnahme.

„McGee und ich werden uns gut um Isabella kümmern, Kate. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Freu dich einfach auf eure Flitterwochen. Bald wird Isabella euch wieder voll beanspruchen und dann werdet ihr nicht mehr so viel Zeit füreinander haben. Genieß diese zwei Wochen doch einfach", schlug Abby vor und umarmte ihre Freundin, die sich inzwischen schon etwas anderes für den Flug angezogen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr sehr gut auf sie aufpassen werdet, Abby. Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, das dem nicht so sein würde, aber es fällt mir so schwer sie allein zu lassen", jammerte Caitlin und drückte ihr kleines Mädchen an sich. Oh, es war so unheimlich schwer. In ihrem Leben hatte Kate ja einiges an Schmerzen durchlebt, aber dieser Trennungsschmerz übertraf alles andere. Kate drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte dann.

Anthony trat neben sie, drückte einen Kuss auf jede Wange seiner Tochter und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf. „Du musst Isabella nun Abby geben, ansonsten werden wir den Flieger verpassen und die Flitterwochen werden ins Wasser fallen. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das möchtest", sagte Tony und nahm Kate ihre Tochter aus den Armen und gab sie dann der Goth.

Beide warfen einen weiteren Blick auf ihre Tochter und dann zog Tony seine Frau mit sich. Von ihren Freunden und der Familie hatten sie sich bereits verabschiedet. Caitlin stieg in das Taxi und blickte dann zu ihrem Ehemann. „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, wo wir hinfliegen? Du kannst es sowieso nicht ewig vor mir geheim halten. Dazu müsste ich schon taub und blind sein. Am Flughafen werde ich es ja sowieso lesen", murmelte die Agentin etwas trotzig und grinste Tony an.

Dieser brummte leise und zog Caitlin dann an sich. Sie kuschelte sich etwas an ihn und blickte ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. Dem Agent war sicher bewusst, dass er es Kate nicht mehr lange verheimlichen konnte. Am Flughafen würde es stehen und im Flugzeug würde die Ankündigung auch irgendwann kommen. Freuen würde sie sich gewiss auch, wenn er es ihr schon jetzt sagte. Und er hatte es doch lange genug vor Kate verheimlicht. Eine Überraschung würde es auch jetzt noch sein.

„Na schön, aber wirklich nur, weil du Recht hast. Falls du nicht auf einmal erblindest und auch noch taub wirst, wirst du es ja sowieso erfahren", murmelte er und drückte seine Lippen für einen Moment auf die von Kate. „Wir fliegen nach Paris", verkündete er und lächelte seine Frau dabei an.

Caitlin lächelte und war dann wirklich sprachlos. Paris. Einen besseren Ort gab es für ihre Flitterwochen wohl kaum. Nicht nur, weil Paris die Stadt der Liebe war, sondern auch, weil es mit den beiden in Paris angefangen hatte. Dieser Auftrag vor einigen Monaten hatte sie nach Paris geführt und dabei waren sie sich näher gekommen. Und schließlich hatten sie erkannt, wie viel sie füreinander empfanden. Mein Gott, Paris war wirklich mehr als nur perfekt. In dieser Stadt hatten Tony und Kate die ersten Schritte gemacht.

„Wow… Tony. Ich bin…", anstatt einer Antwort, drückte sie ihre Lippen energisch auf die von Anthony und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft. Worte gab es doch gar keine. Aber solch ein Kuss sagte mehr als Tausend Worte.

Anthony erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft und als die Lippen der beiden sich voneinander lösten, lächelte er Caitlin glücklich an. „Ich wusste, dass dir das gefallen würde. Irgendwie denken da doch alle Frauen gleich", meinte er und grinste dann. Kate schlug ihn auf den Oberarm und kuschelte sich dann wieder an Tony. Sie liebte diesen Mann mehr, als ihr eigenes Leben. Egal wie verrückt und kindisch er manchmal sein konnte. Anthony DiNozzo war wunderbar und er würde gewiss ein toller, wenn auch verrückter, Ehemann werden.

*****16 Stunden später*****

Der Flug nach Paris war ohne irgendwelche Probleme verlaufen. Das frischvermählte Paar war erneut in der Stadt der Liebe angekommen. Diesmal waren sie aber nicht wegen einem Auftrag hier und sie spielten auch kein Ehepaar. Diesmal waren sie wirklich verheiratet und würden hier ihre Flitterwochen verbringen. Tony hätte sich wirklich nichts Schöneres einfallen lassen können. Auf diese Idee wäre vermutlich nicht einmal Kate gekommen. Sie erinnerte sich natürlich an die Zeit in Paris, aber an so etwas hatte sie nicht gedacht. Tony konnte einen doch immer wieder überraschen.

Auch das Hotel hatte die Agentin sofort erkannt. Hier hatten sie damals auch übernachtet und hier waren sie auch fast in die Luft gesprengt worden. Das alles war schon eine Ironie, aber es musste lange noch nichts Schlechtes bedeuten. Die beiden hatten hier immerhin auch eine wunderschöne Zeit miteinander verbracht und sogar zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Gott, in diesem Hotel schien sich so wahnsinnig viel abgespielt zu haben. Paris und dieses Hotel. Einfach perfekt. Noch besser würde es werden, wenn… oh Tony war doch unglaublich.

„Ist das etwa dasselbe Zimmer wie damals?", fragte Caitlin verwundert und blickte sich im Raum um. Die Zimmer sahen wahrscheinlich alle fast gleich aus, aber Kate war sich fast sicher, dass es dieselbe Zimmernummer war, wie damals. Konnte es möglich sein? Hatte Tony DiNozzo wirklich an diese ganzen Einzelheiten gedacht? Ein Teil von Kate konnte das alles kaum glauben, aber ein anderer hielt es sehr wohl für möglich. Wenn er nur wollte, konnte der NCIS Agent eben verdammt aufmerksam und vor allem romantisch sein.

Anthony umarmte seine Ehefrau von hinten, drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals und drückte sich etwas enger an sie. „Uh-hu", machte er und grinste etwas. Kate war verblüfft und vermutlich hatte er sich genau diese Reaktion erhofft. „Es ist dasselbe Zimmer wie damals und ich nehme an, dass es auch dasselbe Bett ist. Vermutlich nicht dieselbe Bettwäsche, aber damit werden wir leben müssen", meinte er und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf den Hals seiner Frau.

Caitlin drehte sich in Tonys Armen herum und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hatte wirklich den besten Ehemann der Welt. Nun verstand die Agentin noch weniger, wie sie kurz vor der Trauung hatte Zweifeln können. Tony mochte viele Seiten haben, die nicht so toll waren, aber er hatte genauso viele, die einfach umwerfend waren. Sowieso verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber meistens sehr gut. Sie waren eben sehr verliebt und nun auch noch verheiratet. Die kleinen Streitereien würden vermutlich niemals enden, aber irgendwie konnten sie damit ja auch ihre Ehe frischhalten.

Kate lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Tonys Mund. „Du bist umwerfend. Habe ich dir das heute schon gesagt? Du bist wirklich ein unglaublich toller Mann und ich liebe dich", flüsterte Kate gegen seine Lippen und drückte einen etwas längeren Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Oh und übrigens, ich hoffe doch, dass das eine andere Bettwäsche wäre. Denn ansonsten würde ich mich niemals in dieses Bett legen", versicherte sie Tony und grinste ihn an.

„Heute noch nicht, aber ich höre es doch so sehr", meinte Tony und ließ dich dann bereitwillig küssen. Der Senior Agent zog seine Kate etwas mehr an sich und ließ seine Hände zu ihrem Po wandern. Das hier war immerhin ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Und keiner würde Tony davon abhalten. Das wusste Caitlin ebenfalls. „Das ist eine andere Bettwäsche", sagte Tony und nickte heftig. Breit grinsend schob er Kate weiter zum Bett und drückte sie schließlich sanft darauf nieder.

Caitlin zog ihren Ehemann an sich und drückte ihre Lippen dann fordernd auf die seinen. Solche Dinge waren in den letzten Wochen immer zu kurz gekommen. Erst wegen der Schwangerschaft und dann, weil Isabella es ihnen nicht so leicht gemacht hatte. Die Lust konnte eben sehr schnell vergehen, wenn auf einmal ein Baby schrie. Sicher, sie machte das ja nicht mit Absicht, sondern weil es eben so war. Ein Baby brauchte seine Eltern und die mussten ihre Bedürfnisse dann eben hinten anstellen. Tony hatte es verstanden und Caitlin auch, aber das änderte doch wenig daran, dass beide etwas frustriert waren. Nicht, dass sie unbedingt jeden Abend Sex haben mussten, aber Tony war eben sehr aktiv.

Anthony erwiderte den Kuss seiner Ehefrau begierig und ließ seine Hände dabei über ihren Körper gleiten. Man sah ihr immer noch etwas an, dass sie vor kurzem ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ein paar Pfund mehr hatte die Agentin immer noch auf den Rippen, aber eigentlich gefiel Tony das. Ja, vor allem wohl, weil ihre Brüste dank dieser Tatsache immer noch etwas größer waren. Die Hände des Agents strichen sanft über Caitlins Beine, glitten weiter nach oben, aber dann stoppte er seine Aktion und setzte sich auf. Zufrieden grinsend zog er seiner Frau die Schuhe aus und ließ diese achtlos auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen.

Mit einer Hand strich er über Kates Fuß und senkte dann schließlich seinen Kopf, um Küsse zu verteilen. Er küsste sich zu ihren Waden und dann weiter nach oben. Kate hatte sich inzwischen nach hinten gelegt und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Hier und da entwich ihr ein kleines Stöhnen und sie biss sich gleichzeitig auf ihre Unterlippe. „Tony. Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie leise und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf. Die Lippen des Agents waren inzwischen schon bei ihren Innenschenkeln und saugten leidenschaftlich an der Haut dort.

„Nimmst du immer noch die Pille?", wollte er auf einmal wissen und Caitlin öffnete verwundert ihre Augen. Sie musste die Frage erst in ihren Kopf wandern lassen und nickte dann schließlich. Kate verstand nicht wirklich, warum er das nun fragte. Seit einigen Wochen nahm sie die Pille wieder, weil es doch etwas praktischer war. Vor allem, wenn man sowieso kaum Zeit für diese Nähe hatte.

„Du könntest sie absetzen", schlug DiNozzo vor und sah seine Frau mit dem Dackelblick an. Kate dagegen sah ihn einfach nur verwirrt an. Wieso sollte sie die Pille nun absetzen? Es war doch praktisch, dass sie nicht erst noch ein Kondom suchen mussten. Oder meinte er… oh nein! „Wieso?", fragte sie schließlich und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Wir könnten ein zweites Kind bekommen. Isabella ist doch wundervoll und vielleicht bekommen wir diesmal ja einen kleinen Tony?", meinte er und fuhr damit fort, die Innenseite von Kates Schenkeln zu küssen. Das er dies nun wieder machte, war nicht fair. Wie sollte Kate denn klar denken, wenn er sie so sehr ablenkte? Das war nun wirklich nicht fair. Die Agentin ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen und versuchte nachzudenken.

Isabella war erst wenige Monate alt und Tony wollte schon ein zweites Kind? Ihm schien die Vaterschaft wirklich sehr zu gefallen. Auch Caitlin war gerne Mutter, aber für ein zweites Kind war es nun doch wirklich noch zu früh. Sie mussten es ja nicht übertreiben. Isabella würde bald in andere Phasen kommen und wenn Kate dann auch noch schwanger war. Nein, das wollte die Agentin sich nun wirklich nicht antun. „Tony, so schön das wäre, es ist noch etwas früh, findest du nicht?", sagte sie schließlich und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, als Tonys Hand zärtlich über ihr Zentrum der Lust strich.

„Wie lange möchtest du warten?", fragte DiNozzo und zog seine Frau dann zu sich hoch um ihr im nächsten Moment das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Lass es uns langsam angehen", hauchte Kate. Damit lag sie nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Mann, aber dieses Bild war für Tony ja auch kein neues. Dennoch zogen seine Lippen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und seine Lippen fanden erneut den Weg zu Kates. Während sie sich küssten, schoben die zarten Hände der Frau sich unter sein T-Shirt, strichen über seine Bauchmuskeln und wanderten dann weiter nach oben. Kate löste den Kuss für einen Moment und zog Tony das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es dann auf den Boden fallen.

Sofort legten die Lippen des Ehepaars sich wieder aufeinander und Tonys Hände fanden zeitgleich den Weg zu Kates Rücken, wo er geschickt ihren BH öffnete und ihr diesen dann von den Armen zog. „Du bist wunderschön", hauchte Tony gegen die Lippen seiner geliebten Ehefrau und ließ seine Hände nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten wandern. Sanft umfasste er beide und knetete diese dann sachte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen wich aus Kates Lippen und sie klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an DiNozzos Rücken fest. Die Leidenschaft bei den beiden war immer noch vorhanden.

Ungeduldig ließ Caitlin ihre Finger über DiNozzos Brust gleiten und bahnte sich dann ihren Weg nach unten. Ihre Fingerspitzen umkreisten den Bauchnabel des Agents und schließlich gelangten sie beim Bund seiner Jeans an. Ohne zu zögern, öffnete Caitlin den Knopf der Jeans und zog dann auch noch den Reisverschluss nach unten. Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass Anthony schon mehr als breit war. Ihm entwich ein Stöhnen und dann stand er rasch auf und schob sich die unliebsame Jeans von den Beinen.

Wieder bei seiner Frau, drückte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und ließ seine Hände wieder über ihren Körper wandern. Kate stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und ließ dann ihre Zunge in den Mund ihres Ehemannes schlüpfen. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Einem ganzen Meer aus Flammen. Überall, wo DiNozzo sie berührte, prickelte und brannte die Haut der Agentin. Dadurch, dass die zwei in den letzten Wochen so selten intim gewesen waren, verstärkte das Gefühl sich vermutlich nur noch, aber das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an.

„Tony", murmelte Kate und schob ihm seine Boxershorts sehr ungeduldig nach unten. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten und Tony schien es im Grunde ja nicht anders zu gehen. Sie brauchten einander so sehr, dass es unheimlich wehtat. Im Moment war es egal, wie schnell es vorbei sein würde. Sie hatten doch immerhin noch die ganze Nacht Zeit, um sich ruhiger und zärtlicher zu lieben, doch jetzt musste zunächst das tosende Feuer gelöscht werden. Anthony nickte, ließ seine Lippen zu Kates Hals wandern und verteilte dort sanfte Küsse. Nach jedem Kuss ließ er seine Zunge über die Haut gleiten und Caitlin erschauderte.

Die Hände des Agents wanderten an Kates Oberkörper nach unten und dann zog er ihr geschickt den Slip aus und warf ihn irgendwo hin. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er wieder bei seiner Ehefrau, schlüpfte zwischen ihre Beine, drückte seine Lippen energisch auf ihre und drang gleichzeitig in sie ein. Beide stöhnten leise auf und Caitlin krallte sich am Rücken von Tony fest. Nach einigen Sekunden fing er an sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Die Lippen des Ehepaars trennten sich dabei nicht einmal voneinander. Sie stöhnten einander in den Mund und trieben sich damit gegenseitig noch etwas mehr an. Die Stöße von Anthony wurden schneller und etwas heftiger.

„Oh Gott", schrie Kate und drückte ihren Kopf in das Kopfkissen. Sie liebte diese intimen Momente mit Tony und eben jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie den Sex in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte. Nicht nur Tony hatte gerne Sex. Kate liebte es auch. Bei so einem Ehemann war das wohl kein Wunder? Mit jedem Stoß brachte Tony sich und seine Ehefrau etwas näher an den Orgasmus. Es schien so, als würden seine Bewegungen noch etwas heftiger werden. Caitlins Schreie wurden lauter und DiNozzos Bewegungen fahriger.

Einige Stöße später, sprangen beide gleichzeitig über die Klippe. Kate klammerte sich an ihrem Ehemann fest und stöhnte in seinen Mund, als ihr Orgasmus sie durchfuhr. Beide kuschelten sich eng aneinander und dann zog Anthony lächelnd die Bettdecke über ihre verschwitzten Körper und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seiner Frau.

„Ich liebe dich, Kate. Vom ersten Tag an, habe ich dich geliebt, auch, wenn es mir damals noch nicht wirklich bewusst war", flüsterte er zufrieden.

„Und ich liebe dich, Tony", erwiderte Caitlin lächelnd. Sie war nun wirklich Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte sie daran niemals geglaubt und nun war sie tatsächlich Tonys Ehefrau. Die Liebe und das Leben konnten schon ein verrücktes Spiel spielen, aber in diesem Fall war es eindeutig gut. Sehr gut sogar. 


	30. Chapter 30: Bright future

///  
_Smile – James Marsters_  
And I get blinded when she opens the door  
It's like looking in to the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
Smiles, smiles

30. Kapitel – Bright future

Schicksal, Fügung. Für die meisten Menschen bedeuteten diese Worte kaum etwas. Sie glaubten nicht daran, dass man sein Leben nicht selbst bestimmen konnte. Diese Menschen waren der Ansicht, dass sie ihr Leben mit jeder noch so kleinen Handlung in eine andere Richtung führen könnten. Aber es gab auch Menschen, die fest an das Schicksal glaubten. Nichts geschah ohne einen Grund.

Für Caitlin Todd hatte das Schicksal auch nie viel bedeutet. Sie war immer der Ansicht, dass sie ihr Leben selbst bestimmen konnte, aber die letzten Ereignisse in ihrem Leben hatten diesen Glauben verändert. Was, wenn doch irgendeine Macht über das Leben wachte und die Hebel steuerte? Vor einigen Jahren hätte die Agentin niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie eines Tages beim NCIS landen würde. Nein, sie hatte im Grunde nie wirklich von dem NCIS gehört, bis sie Bekanntschaft mit einigen der Agenten dieser Bundesbehörde gemacht hatte.

Mit diesem Tag hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben verändert. Einzelne, so unscheinbare Ereignisse hatten die Dinge schneller verändert, als die damalige Secret Service Agentin dies für möglich gehalten hätte. Das die verschiedenen Bundesbehörden nicht unbedingt gerne zusammen arbeiteten, war für die Agentin nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, aber bis dahin, waren ihr noch niemals solch hartnäckige und einfallsreiche Agenten über den Weg gelaufen. Vielleicht lag das alles ja auch nur an Gibbs und dessen Einfluss auf seine Agenten?

Was auch immer es war, mit diesem Tag veränderte sich Kates komplettes Leben. Sie wurde gefeuert und nur wenige Stunden war sie schon eine Agentin des NCIS. War das nicht vollkommen verrückt? Ja, für die Agentin war das alles verdammt verrückt gewesen, aber andererseits war sie froh gewesen. Heute mehr als damals. Vor allem, weil sie beim NCIS die Liebe ihres Lebens kennen gelernt hatte. Auch damit hätte Caitlin niemals gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in Tony DiNozzo verlieben würde.

DiNozzo war immer ein Playboy gewesen, wie er im Buche stand. Mit keiner Frau war er besonders lange zusammen gewesen und von Beziehungen hielt er wenig. Und dann fing die Beziehung der beiden sich zu verändern an. Alles wegen einem Fall in Paris. Angefangen hatte alles viel früher. Doch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hatte die Ermittlerin ihre Gefühle gut verstecken können. Aber eben nicht immer. Sie war doch auch nur eine Frau und es war schwer, dem Werben eines Mannes wie Tony zu widerstehen.

Doch es hatte sich alles gelohnt. Heute hatten Tony und sie ein wundervolles Leben. Sie waren nun seit fast 3 Jahren verheiratet und hatten eine Tochter, die 3 Jahre und ein paar Monate alt war. Isabella war ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Sie hatte viel von ihrem Vater, aber auch genauso viel von ihrer Mutter. Ihr Verhalten und ihren Sturkopf hatte sie wohl irgendwie eher von ihrem Vater geerbt, was vor allem Kate oft genug zur Verzweiflung brachte, aber welche Mutter konnte ihrer kleinen Tochter schon lange sauer sein?

Leise schlich die Agentin sich in das Labor ihrer besten Freundin und lächelte dann, als sie Abby und Isabella sah. Die Kleine interessierte sich wirklich sehr für die Geräte, mit denen ihre Patentante arbeitete. Obwohl sie noch so klein war, schien sie schon unglaublich viel zu verstehen – sehr zum Leidwesen von Tony. Natürlich fand er es auch toll, dass seine Tochter scheinbar intelligent war, aber fürchtete wohl, dass sie sehr bald mit Fachwörtern um sich werfen würde, die er nicht verstehen würde. Zugegeben, diese Angst teilte Caitlin wohl.

„Wie geht es deiner kleinen Praktikantin?", fragte Kate in den Raum, blieb aber bei der Tür stehen. Das Bild, welches sich ihr bot, war einfach ein viel zu Schönes. Isabellas Augen funkelten regelrecht, wenn sie bei Abby war und ihr bei der Arbeit zusehen durfte. Vor allem wohl, weil Abby sie immer ein paar kleine Dinge machen ließ. Versuchsweise. Und auch nichts, an einem realen Fall, weil doch immer ein Missgeschick passieren konnte, aber Isabella bemerkte den Unterschied nicht.

Abigail drehte sich grinsend herum und in dem Moment lief Isabella auf ihre Mami zu und warf sich dann in ihre Arme. „Oh sie macht sich wunderbar. Wenn sie so weitermacht, wird sie meinen Job hier übernehmen und ich kann in den Ruhestand gehen", verkündete Abby und grinste weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hin.

Caitlin drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und besah sie sich dann kurz. Sie war so wunderschön und Kate war froh, dass sich die Dinge mit Tony und ihr zum Guten gewandt hatten. Es hätte natürlich alles anders kommen können. Tony hätte sich nicht in sie verlieben müssen und dann wäre das mit der Schwangerschaft sicher auch anders verlaufen. Die Agentin war wirklich froh, dass ihre Tochter einen so liebenden Vater hatte. Tony war wohl der weltbeste Vater, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Ein Teil von Kate hätte wohl nie damit gerechnet. Immerhin war Tony doch ein sehr spezieller Mann, aber wenn er wollte, konnte er doch alles schaffen.

„Mami? Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich auch das machen, was Tante Abby macht", murmelte das Mädchen und vergrub ihren Kopf an der Schulter ihrer Mutter. Diesen Satz hörte die Mutter wirklich zum ersten Mal. Sie wusste ja, dass Isabella die Arbeit hier im Labor liebte und auch, wenn sie nun nicht einmal einen Bruchteil davon verstand, schien es schon so etwas wie ihr Berufswunsch zu sein. Sie war etwas über 3 Jahre alt und wollte Forensikerin werden. Oh, Tonys und Kates Gene mussten wirklich gut sein.

„Du wirst sicher einmal so eine tolle Forensikerin werden wie Tante Abby, mein Schatz. Da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher", sagte Caitlin und strich Isabella eine der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Ja, sie würde genau das werden, wenn sie es wirklich wollte. Den Willen und die Stärke hatte sie von ihren Eltern geerbt, das wurde schon jetzt deutlich. „Komm, ich bring dich zu Onkel Tim und deinem Papa nach oben", meinte Kate und nahm dann ihre Tochter an der Hand.

Kate wollte noch mit ihrer besten Freundin reden und das war doch viel einfacher, wenn man nicht aufpassen musste, dass Isabella aus versehen das Labor auseinander nahm. Wenn es darum ging, konnte sie unheimlich flink sein. 10 Minuten später betrat die Agentin wieder das Labor und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben Abby. „Ist sie nicht unglaublich?", fragte sie Abigail und konnte kaum unterdrücken, wie stolz sie auf ihre Tochter war.

„Nein, sie ist noch besser als unglaublich, Kate", verbesserte die Forensikerin ihre beste Freundin und grinste diese an. „Sie will also das machen, was ihre Tante Abby macht?! Ich fühle mich wie eine stolze Mama!", sagte sie und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. In gewisser Weiße konnte Abby ebenso stolz sein. Isabella verbrachte viel Zeit bei Abby und Tim und auch bei Gibbs. Er war wirklich wie ein Opa für sie. Und nicht weniger stolz auf den Nachwuchs von zwei seiner besten Agents.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn du dich bald etwas mehr um sie kümmern musst? Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich ihr Temperament in ein paar Monaten noch so schätzen werde", murmelte die Agentin und sah ihre Freundin vielsagend an.

Abigail verstand diesen Wink nicht sofort. Verwirrt blickte sie ihre Freundin an und dann schien es Klick zu machen. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schrie dann wie am Spieß los. Nach ein paar Sekunden verstummten die Schreie und sie fiel ihrer besten Freundin um den Hals. „Oh bedeutet das, dass was ich denke, dass es bedeutet?", fragte sie grinsend und sah Caitlin dann fragend an.

Kate nickte nach ein paar Sekunden und lächelte. „Ja, ich bin wieder schwanger. Aber bsscht, Tony weiß noch nichts davon. Ich möchte ihn überraschen. Heute Abend werde ich es ihm sagen", meinte die Agentin und wurde dann erneut von Abby umarmt.

„Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass du nicht schon eher wieder schwanger geworden bist, Kate. Ich meine, du bist mit Tony verheiratet!", sprach die Forensikerin und lachte dann leise. Oh ja, Caitlin verstand sehr gut, was Abby damit meinte. Tony war immer noch unersättlich und daran würde sich vermutlich niemals etwas ändern. Niemals. Aber in einigen Monaten würde er sich eben wieder einschränken müssen. Doch das kannte er schon von der ersten Schwangerschaft. Außerdem hatte er den Wunsch nach einem zweiten Kind geäußert, da würde er auch mit den anderen Folgen leben müssen.

„Tony wollte schon während unserer Hochzeitsnacht damit anfangen, aber ich fand, dass das zu früh gewesen wäre. Damit hätten wir uns kaum einen Gefallen getan. Und nun ist es eben passiert. Ich hatte doch vor einigen Wochen die Grippe und tja...Tonys Wunsch ging etwas später als gewollt in Erfüllung", sagte Caitlin lächelnd.

„Typisch DiNozzo", lachte Abby und sah dann wieder ihre Freundin an. „In der wievielten Woche bist du denn?", wollte sie wissen und legte dann eine Hand auf den flachen Bauch ihrer Freundin.

„11. Woche. Also nicht so wahnsinnig weit, aber die Zeit wird sicher auch diesmal wieder schneller gehen, als mir lieb ist. Hauptsache, dieses Kind kommt pünktlich", murmelte sie leise und lächelte dann. Es war nicht gerade toll, wenn man wie eine lebendige Kugel durch die Welt lief und das Kind einfach nicht zur Welt kommen wollte.

„Das ist ja so toll! Wahnsinnig toll!", kreischte Abby und fiel Kate erneut um den Hals. Abby konnte manchmal wirklich anstrengend sein, wenn sie sich so sehr freute, aber es war auch unglaublich toll, dass sie sich so sehr auf das zweite Kind freute. Ihre Freude steckte einen an. Das war bei fast allen Dingen so. Die Forensikerin war eben eine ganz besondere Person.

Einige Stunden später schlief Isabella friedlich in ihrem Bett und Kate konnte Tony nun von dem zweiten Kind erzählen. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit sehr darüber freuen. Immerhin wollte er unbedingt ein zweites Kind. Kate selbst wollte auch ein weiteres Kind, auch, wenn die Erinnerung an die Geburt nicht unbedingt dazu verhalfen, aber der Moment direkt nach der Geburt war einfach viel zu gut, um ihn zu missen. Und wenn die Agentin sich nun ihre Tochter ansah, dann war es das doch absolut wert.

Ein paar Schmerzen musste man eben auf sich nehmen, wenn man Kinder haben wollte. Die Zeugung war nicht gerade schwer. Nein, das machte richtig viel Spaß, aber bald darauf wurde es richtig kompliziert. Wäre Kate sich wegen dem Kind nicht sicher, hätte sie wohl besser aufgepasst, aber sie wollte das alles ja genauso wie Tony. Die letzten Jahre mit ihm waren einfach unglaublich. Er war ein großartiger Ehemann und ein noch besserer Vater.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um den Körper der Agentin und dann, drückte Tony ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Hals. Das dieser jemand nur ihr Ehemann sein konnte, war der Agentin bewusst. Sie wollte von keinem anderen Mann umarmt oder geküsst werden. Das kam für sie überhaupt nicht in Frage. Caitlin war eine sehr treue Ehefrau und da sie selbst auch nicht betrogen werden wollte, würde sie das niemals jemanden antun.

„Mmh Kate. Du riechst wieder so unheimlich gut", flüsterte Tony in das Ohr seiner Frau und knabberte dann etwas daran. Die Agentin schloss ihre Augen und biss sich dabei auf ihre Unterlippe. Tony war in diesen Dingen so verdammt gut. Er schaffte es noch immer, dass sie wegen ihm alles um sich herum vergaß. Aber heute würde das nicht so leicht werden. Anthony wollte doch auch erfahren, dass er wieder Vater wurde und wenn er sie nun ablenken würde, würde er es erst später erfahren.

„Tony, bevor du damit weitermachst, lass mich dir etwas sagen. Ich habe eine sehr gute Nachricht", verkündete Kate und befreite sich dann aus der Umarmung. Sie drehte sich zu Tony herum und strahlte ihn an. Dieses Mal war alles anders. Die Schwangerschaft war zwar nicht wirklich geplant gewesen, aber sie war auch nicht vollkommen ungeplant. Und vor allem, würde Tony es diesmal von ihr selbst erfahren. Nicht von Abby, weil sie zusammenbrach.

Tony sah schon etwas aufgeregt aus. Er nickte, sagte aber nichts. War er etwa nervös? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Kates Lippen. Tony sah verdammt süß aus, wenn er nervös war und das war nun wirklich nicht so oft der Fall. Der Agent versuchte sich so etwas nicht oft anmerken zu lassen, aber gegenüber seiner Frau schien ihm das nicht mehr so gut zu gelingen. Ja, die beiden kannten sich inzwischen ja noch besser, als vor ein paar Jahren. Wenn man verheiratet war und zusammen lebte, dann änderten sich diese Dinge eben sehr schnell.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Kein Grund, um nervös zu werden", hauchte Kate und drückte ihrem Ehemann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an, nahm seine Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. „Wir bekommen ein Baby, Tony. Ich bin wieder schwanger", flüsterte sie und lächelte dabei. Caitlin selbst freute sich auch sehr. Wahnsinnig um genau zu sein. Isabella war ein Geschenk und sie war ein tolles Kind. Wieso sollte das bei einem weiteren Kind anders sein?

„Wirklich?", fragte Anthony und starrte auf den Bauch seiner Frau. Seine Hand bewegte sich leicht auf und ab und dann lächelte auch er. Tony freute sich genauso darüber, wie Kate vermutet hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in ihr die Frau gefunden hatte, mit der er das alles wollte. Und vielleicht auch an den italienischen Genen. Italiener hatten doch meistens größere Familien. Zwei Kinder waren da vermutlich ziemlich wenig.

„Das ist wunderbar, Kate. Einfach nur wunderbar", sagte Tony und zog Caitlin dann an sich. Bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, lagen seine Lippen schon auf ihren und bewegten sich sanft auf diesen. Mit den Sekunden wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und brachte die ganze Freude zum Ausdruck. Die Hände des Agents wanderten zu den Hüften seiner Frau und zogen sie noch enger an sich. Diese leidenschaftlichen Küsse waren etwas so tolles. Irgendwann mussten die beiden den Kuss aber doch beenden.

„Ja, es ist wirklich wunderbar, Tony", erwiderte Caitlin und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. Gab es etwas Besseres? Sie und Tony waren glücklich verheiratet, hatten eine wunderbare Tochter und nun war das nächste Kind unterwegs. Das Leben der beiden Agents hatte sich wirklich wunderbar entwickelt. Mehr als das sogar. Kate und Tony liebten sich wirklich und wollten ihr Leben nicht ohne den anderen verbringen und wenn nichts unvorhersehbares dazwischen kommen würde, dann würde sich daran nichts ändern.

„Dann fehlen uns nun ja nur noch 9 Kinder.", meinte DiNozzo und grinste seine Frau an. Diese allerdings grinste nicht. Ihr Mund klappte auf und sie starrte Tony verwirrt an.

„Wovon redest du da, Tony? 9 Kinder?", fragte Caitlin verwirrt und legte ihren Kopf schief. Sie konnte sich das nicht wirklich erklären, aber es war eben oft genug sehr schwer, Tony wirklich zu verstehen. Er dachte in Richtungen, die niemand von ihm erwartete.

„Habe ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich gerne eine ganze Fußballmannschaft hätte? Man kann doch nie genug Kinder haben, Katie", sagte DiNozzo und zwinkerte seiner Frau zu. Diese schien von seinem kleinen Geständnis eher etwas geschockt zu sein. Sie fing sich jedoch auch sehr schnell wieder.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Offensichtlich nicht, sonst würdest du nicht 11 Kinder wollen!", murmelte die Agentin und schüttelte ihren Kopf. 11 Kinder. Das war wirklich nicht vollkommen normal. Vielleicht gab es Paare, die viele Kinder hatten, aber eine ganze Fußballmannschaft, war schon eine sehr verrückte Zahl. Abgesehen davon, was man der Frau dabei zumuten würde.

„Wenn du so viele Kinder willst, wirst du sie selbst zur Welt bringen müssen", fügte Caitlin nun hinzu und verpasste ihrem liebsten Gatten dann eine Kopfnuss.

„Autsch!", beschwerte dieser sich sofort und rieb sich mit seiner Hand über diese Stelle. „So viele Kinder sind das doch gar nicht, Kate", sagte er und küsste sie erneut. Caitlin kannte ja einiges von Tony, aber das er ernsthaft so viele Kinder wollte, war dann doch etwas vollkommen Neues. Und die beiden waren nun auch nicht mehr so jung. Es würde mit zwei Kindern schon anstrengend werden und er dachte an eine ganze Fußballmannschaft?

„Nicht so viele Kinder? Oh Tony. Warte ab, wie schwer es werden wird, wenn dieser Wurm auch noch da ist. Dann können wir noch mal darüber sprechen, aber es würde wohl nicht so viel bringen. Ich werde ganz gewiss keine 11 Kinder zur Welt bringen", versicherte Caitlin ihrem Mann.

Tony schmollte ein paar Sekunden und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Keine 11 Kinder. Was ist mit 3 Kindern?", wollte er wissen und sah seine Ehefrau fast flehend an. Oh Kate wusste, wie sehr Tony Isabella liebte und ihr ging es ja nicht anders, aber dennoch überkam Kate nicht der Wunsch, nach so vielen Kindern.

„Darüber können wir verhandeln, wenn das zweite Kind da ist, Tony. Vielleicht wollen wir ja beide danach nicht mehr?", fragte Kate und kuschelte sich dann wieder etwas mehr an ihren Ehemann. Sie wusste nicht, ob es so sein würde, aber es würde mit zwei Kindern noch schwieriger werden als mit einem und deswegen würde sich das alles zeigen. Die Zukunft würde zeigen, ob Tony und Kate noch ein Kind bekamen.

„Und bis das zweite Kind da ist, üben wir einfach", meinte DiNozzo und hob seine Frau hoch und trug sie breit grinsend ins Schlafzimmer. Natürlich. Solange würden sie einfach üben. Manche Dinge veränderten sich wohl nie. Und Tony konnte gewisse Verhaltspunkte auch nicht vollkommen ablegen, aber das war auch nicht wirklich schlimm. Caitlin hatte sich immerhin in diesen Anthony DiNozzo verliebt und nicht in eine abgeschärfte Kopie von ihm. Nein, sie wollte gar keinen Tony, der diese Dinge nicht mehr wollte. Solange er nur treu sein würde und sie liebte, hatte die Agentin damit keine Probleme.

Der Agent legte seine Frau auf dem gemeinsamen Bett ab und kuschelte sich dann neben sie. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich wirklich sehr viel verändert. Manche Ereignisse hätten diese tolle Zukunft fast gefährdet, doch das würde nun hoffentlich nicht mehr passieren. Keiner der beiden konnte mehr ohne den anderen leben. Kate und Tony wussten das zu gut. Sie liebten einander so sehr, dass es dafür gar keine Worte gab.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Caitlin und legte sich dabei halb auf Anthony. Tony schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie damit etwas näher zu sich. Die beiden konnten es auch langsam angehen lassen, wenn sie wollten. Diese Momente waren doch etwas ganz Besonderes. Ihre Beziehung war etwas ganz Besonderes. Vor allem bestand sie aus Liebe und viel Zuneigung und anderen Zutaten, die niemand kannte. Die konnte nicht einmal Abby mit Hilfe eines ihrer Babys herausfinden. Die Liebe konnte man nicht erklären.

„Und ich liebe dich, Kate", erwiderte Tony und drückte seine Lippen auf die seiner Ehefrau. Der Agent hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass seine Zukunft in diese Richtung gehen würde. Irgendwie hatte er in sich doch immer den ewigen Junggesellen gesehen und erst mit Kate hatte sich das verändert. Dank Caitlin hatte sich sehr viel verändert. Er war ein anderer Mann geworden. Ein Besserer!

Anthony vergrub seinen Kopf in Caitlins Haaren und verteilte dann einige kleine Küsse an ihrem Hals. „Weißt du, wir könnten auch 4 Kinder bekommen", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und legte dann beide Hände an ihren Hintern.

„DiNozzo!", schrie Kate und lachte dann. Wie konnte man nur so unheimlich hartnäckig sein? Vor allem bei diesem Thema wunderte es Kate ja etwas. Sie hatte wirklich den verrücktesten Ehemann der Welt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir reden darüber, wenn dieses Kind auf der Welt ist", flüsterte er ruhig und doch etwas enttäuscht. Seine Hand wanderte zum Bauch seiner Frau und legte sich sanft auf diesen. Caitlin bewegte ihre rechte Hand ebenfalls dorthin und legte sie dann auf DiNozzos Hand.

„So ist es", antwortete die Agentin und dann trafen die Lippen der beiden erneut aufeinander. Das Schicksal würde darüber entscheiden, ob sie zwei, drei oder gar vier Kinder bekamen. Mit etwas Geduld und Glaube an die Zukunft, würde das gewiss in Erfüllung gehen. Ja, Kate und Tony hatten doch jetzt schon eine wunderbare Zukunft und daran würde sich nichts mehr ändern.

**THE END**


End file.
